My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Mystic Season 1
by Power Master
Summary: Join Twilight, her friends and Mystic allies in yet another adventures and friendship across both realms. Notes: This will be revision of Season 5 but focus on OCs' origin, story and relationship with Canons.
1. Ep 1: The Cutie Map - Part I

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah. Yeah. I know we all had watched this show for hundred times. But with Shadow Dragon and others added on, I feel like that I want to explore them more. Let's go!

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Cutie Map - Part I**

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends walked and entered the council chamber. Spike was sleeping and snoring on his throne chair. They were chatting and discussing about the castle. It bothered the Princess of Friendship a lot.

As Twilight and her friends sat down on their throne chairs, they began their discussion.

Twilight cleared her throat, "Let's go through this one more time."

Rainbow sighed in annoyance, "We've been over it like a million times, Twilight! We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle! And best of all, you got the Element of Light! End of story!"

Twilight admitted, "Yes, but why?"

"I don't know, sugarcube," Applejack shrugged, "Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that."

Rarity smiled and nodded her head, "I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics, there really doesn't need to be more to it. It's all simply divine!"

"I agree with Twilight," Fluttershy said happily, "And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie. Oh, and probably Spike."

Twilight sighed, "As princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Ponyville? It doesn't make any sense."

As if the answers had call, Twilight's Cutie Mark glowed brightly. And so did her throne chair. But she wasn't alone, as her friends too had the same spots.

With their throne chair's own Cutie Mark glowed, it shot the beam straight to the sparkled star emblem on the ground. The ground shaken. Six throne chairs' formed the line of crystallized stone. And they headed straight to the emblem. They slowly wrapped and formed together into a rounded table. Its platform formed some familiar holographic cities and land...

Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Boomer, Steel Blaze and Metalgear entered the chamber while arguing?

"I am not going to apologize to that spoiled brat! Not gonna happen! Ya hear me?!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance.

Nyx poked her horn at Boomer's butt. She said angrily, "Be nice, Boomer! You're the one who start the mess in the first place!"

"Just eating some bugs is the problem?! Gimme a break!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance.

Lance groaned in annoyance, "Boomer, please! Fluttershy is very sensitive pony. And she doesn't like her animals get hurt."

Steel nodded, "Beside, you did start the fight in the first place."

"Notion agreed," Metalgear nodded, "100 percent confirmation that you had eaten lots of bugs including the rare Golden Beetle. And zero percent for not understanding Fluttershy's feelings. Conclusion of your action, you're selfish."

Boomer screamed in anger, "Oh, come on!"

"Knock it off! Something off... I sense it," Shadow Dragon said in concern as he pointed in front of them, "Look!"

Shadow Dragon and his friends headed off to the front as they saw what they did not expect. Spike yawned softly as he slowly got up. He saw what others saw. They saw the platform was filled with the holographic map of Equestria and Mystic Realm which was above the land.

Spike whistled, "Is that new? I like it." He quickly got off his throne chair. He climbed on the table. He looked around on the table's map. He commented, "This is incredible! It's got all of Equestria and Mystic Realm!"

Pinkie Pie gasped as she looked at her familiar hometown, " "Hi, Mom and Dad!"

 ** _STOMP!_** Pinkie squealed in sadness. Spike looked embarrassed yet pitiful of what he did.

Before anypony could react or do anything, they were glared by the lights. Twilight and her friends turned to their flanks as they found their Cutie Marks glowing and shimmering Cutie Mark created the duplicate yet holographic forms as they spun together. It started from Ponyville the moved to the very northeastern mountain pass. Everyone was in shock and confuse yet surprise by the event.

Twilight quickly levitated Spike back to the ground.

Steel whistled, "That's some surprise..."

"But if this is Ponyville," Fluttershy then looked at the first coordination before looking at the second one, "why are our Cutie Marks over there?"

"One reason..." Shadow Dragon said calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He answered, "I heard the legend. And I never thought it was here. _When the Cutie Marks glowed brightly, the Chosen Ones must answer the call to the distressed land for one purpose - help the innocents._ This table and map - it's Friendship's Summoning Call."

Twilight got off her throne chair as she approached it. She hummed calmly, "You could be right. The map wants us to find out. The Tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map. How can we not follow it?"

Rainbow smirked as she flew over the map. She looked at the pinpointed place, "Y'know what? There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure along that route. Count me in!"

Applejack smiled and nodded, "Aw, shoot, I reckon you're right."

Pinkie hummed calmly, "Well, I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but okay!"

Rarity sighed, "Very well."

"I might as well go," Shadow Dragon answered. Everyone looked at him. He explained, "Just in case if you girls got into the trouble. And besides, Devil Destroyer and his army were on the run. No telling when he'll strike back. He still wants your brother's head since his defeat."

"Count me in!" Nyx said happily, "I want to try my Battle Mode again."

Lance smirked, "I'm going too. This is gonna be awesome."

Steel Blaze sighed, "Fine. I've got no work to do. I could use some exercise."

"Hey, me too. I need some fresh air away from Robby. He's so annoying. He can't even shut up for once." Boomer agreed.

Everyone then turned and looked at the frightened and concerned Fluttershy. She yelped in concern as she knew what her friends' thinking, "Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike."

Spike smirked as he had his helmet-drinks-holder and clawed glove with #1 sign, "Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us talkin' hoofball, and... and trading hoofball cards, and arguing about hoofball stats..."

Fluttershy yelped, "O-o-on second thought, m-m-maybe I'd better go with them. In case they need me."

Boomer yelped, "What?! Then, count me out! I'm not going!" As Boomer was about to go, Nyx levitated him up. He yelped in shock, "Hey! Put me down, girly! I'm not going! Ya hear me?! I'M NOT GOING!"

"Yes, you are!" Shadow Dragon, Lance, Nyx and Steel Blaze exclaimed in annoyance, "You've got someone to apologize!"

Boomer huffed, "Why am I not surprise..."

Metalgear cleared his throat, "As your eternally loyal commander, I volunteered to be Spike's Babysitter and House Caretaker till your return."

Twilight smiled, "Thanks. Wow... You're really a reliable Metal Pony." She turned to her friends, "Alright then, road trip!"

Twilight and her friends turned and exited the meeting chamber while leaving Spike and Metalgear behind.

Spike sighed, "Great... Just what I need - a babysitter." He turned and looked at Metalgear, "So, wanna watch hoofball?"

Metalgear hummed, "An intriguing sport... I agree."

Spike smiled as he explained "Okay. Here's how it goes - Big Mac got a Hock Fetlock rookie card I plan to sweet-talk right into these hot little claws."

* * *

As Twilight and her friends got into the train, they traveled across the hills and grassland, followed by the bridge over the canyon and finally arrived at the barren wasteland-like. Twilight and her friends exited it as they began traveling on hooves.

After some hours on walking through canyon, forests and mountains; they came across the some squared houses. They finally arrived.

"That's it!" Twilight said proudly, "That's the place on the map!"

"Right," Rarity said in relief, "Let's get down there and find the spa."

As Rarity was about to move, Twilight teleported in front of her. She explained, "Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here. We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous."

Rainbow smirked proudly as she knew that Twilight would say it.

"Leave it to me and Steel. We'll take care of it." Lance announced.

Lance and Steel headed off as they checked and looked around the area. So far, it was nothing. Upon reaching to the edge, they turned and waved their friends to come. Upon arriving to the area, Twilight and her friends witnessed the event that happen at the village.

The village was quiet and peaceful while the ponies looked calm and happy...

"This is where the map sent us? It looks like the most boring place in Equestria," Rainbow asked in annoyance.

Applejack nodded, "It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary pony folk."

Upon looking at the houses' designs and landscape, Rarity sighed, "It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes. Or any architectural flourishes."

"I think it's lovely," Fluttershy commented.

"Yuck! Flutter-cooties..." Boomer commented. Everyone turned and glared at him. He asked in annoyance, "What?! I don't like it! Okay?!."

"I'm with Boomer. I don't like it!" Pinkie said dryly as she looked at the open widen-smiles of ponies. Everyone turned to her. She commented, "I don't like it one bit. I know smiles. And those smiles? They're just not right."

Twilight gasped, "Forget the smiles. Look at the cutie marks."

As Twilight pointed at the locals' flanks, her friends found something suspicious and shock. Their Cutie Marks are the same?! And theirs were equal signs-like. They were in shock and surprise of it.

"Okay... That's weird." Rainbow commented.

Steel nodded, "You'd tell me."

Twilight turned to her friends, "An entire village with the same cutie mark? How can that be?"

Rainbow smirked, "I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it." Everyone looked at her oddly and concern. She continued, "'Cause fighting a horrific monster would be super-awesome!"

"Doubtful of that," Shadow Dragon commented before turned and looked at the ponies, "But something's not right as well. And I've seen it before. But where?"

As everyone was in concern of what Shadow Dragon had said, Applejack quickly suggested, "I reckon we just ought to head into town and talk to some locals, find out what's goin' on."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Applejack as they headed off at once.

Pinkie groaned, "Those smiles are bad news."

While walking, Shadow Dragon was having some deep thoughts about the Cutie Marks. Twilight, Nyx and Lance noticed it.

"Still thinking about the past," Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Yeah... The Cutie Marks... It reminded me of some event. And I've seen it too. But I wasn't sure he's here."

"And you think he's the responsible of their Cutie Marks?" Lance asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon shook his head. Nyx sighed, "The only way to find out is to go down and ask. We might find some answers..."

* * *

As Twilight and her friends entered the village's entrance, they were greeted warmly, kindly and gently despite they had open yet widen smiles. Twilight and her friends thanked them kindly. As of Shadow Dragon, he sensed something strange on the place and ponies. He felt like he had been before but where was his deep question.

Fluttershy smiled, "This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria."

The black Pegasus with gentle and combed mane and tail named Night Glider flew towards Fluttershy. She bowed and greeted, "Welcome."

Fluttershy giggled happily of having good greeting.

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Thanks a lot, map."

As Twilight and her friends continued passing locals by, they encountered two stallions. One was the white Earth Pony with gentle white mane and short tail while another was the blue Earth Pony with navy combed mane and short tail. They both smiled widened in greeting them.

The blue Earth Pony smiled, "Welcome! Pardon my forward ness, but are you an Alicorn?"

Applejack smiled, "That there's the Princess of Friendship!"

He smiled back, "Well, you've certainly come to the right place for friendship."

The white Erath Pony nodded, "What brings you to town?"

Twilight hummed in concern and unsure, "We're not entirely sure."

"I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond," Double Diamond introduced himself than to his blue Earth Pony friend, " And this is Party Favor."

Applejack smiled as she introduced herself and her friends, "Howdy at, Double Diamond. I'm Applejack, and this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twikight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Steel Blaze, that grumpy dragon Boomer and that guys is-!

"Dragon Hope!" Shadow Dragon answrpered humbly. Twilight and her friends turned and looked at him. They were in shock and surprise. He smiled, " Dragon Hope is my name."

As Twilight and her friends weenin some thoughts about Shadow Dragon's sudden change of name, Double Diamond glanced at the heroes' flanks. He was in surprise and pleased at them for some reason.

Double Diamond commented, "You all have your own unique cutie marks,"

Twilight knew it's time to ask, "If you don't mind, has there been any sort of... Trouble here, lately?"

Double Diamond gasped, "Trouble? Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble before in our little village."

Party Favor nodded, "It's true." He apgasped, "Perhaps you'd care to speak to our founder Starlight Glimmer."

Feeling suspects that the village's leader might know something, they all nodded their heads in agreement. They then followed Double Diamond and Party Favor in meeting their leader.

Fluttershy sighed happily, "I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as these ponies."

"Really? What's with your cootie and softy attitude? That's so lame, you know." Boomer muttered in annoyance. Everyone turned and glared at him. He groaned in annoyance, "Will you guys stop glaring at me?! It's getting annoying!"

Nyx glared at Boomer, "You still owe Aunt Fluttershy apologize. And you'd better do it."

Steel nodded his head in agreement, "Besides, she got her own opinion. We've gotta respect her too."

Boomer huffed, "Yeah, sure... Like that's gonna happen."

Nyx and Steel sighed in annoyance by Boomer's attitude. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Lance had their own discussion about using his real name than the current one.

"This is the first time to see you use your real name. Why?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed as he explained, "I can't trust them yet." Both Lance and Twilight looked odd and concern. He continued, "Ever since we arrived here, I sense something dark but familiar too. I don't know why but I had the feeling trouble is about to start. And I use my real name because I didn't want anyone else think highly of me."

Lance hummed, "Make sense. You and mom are the same. Always want to play fair with others."

Pinkie huffed, "I've got my eye on them." She glared at some locals who were smiling and following her and her friends. She muttered in suspicious, "Something's rotting in whatever the name of the village we're in right now."

As Double Diamond and Party Flavor stopped in front of the small house, they knocked the door for a while as they informed their 'leader' about the visitors. They then led Twilight and her friends into the house. They looked around as they found nothing but bench, picture, cupboard with books, cups and plates and a squared carpet.

Twilight and her friends turned and faced at the door as they heard the tapping hooves. They knew the 'leader' is coming up now.

Rainbow turned to Applejack as she whispered softly, "Be ready to fight. We don't know what's gonna come through that door."

As the door was opened, the figure emerged and revealed herself to be a pink Unicorn with gentle and combed purple mane with greenish stripes in ponytail and tail. She smiled happily while approaching her guest. She was none other than Starlight Glimmer herself.

"Welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here."

With Rainbow Dash groaned, Double Diamond introduced Twilight and her friends to his leader.

Starlight looked closely at Twilight's appearance before she gasped in susprise, "Forgive my bluntness, but I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle? We don't get many Alicorns around here."

Twilight smiled uneasily, " Yes, but 'Twilight' is fine."

"And assuming that Earth Pony with spiky is your boyfriend? While both the golden maned pony and little one are your children? I heard a tale about you."

"Yes. They're very special one to me, and especially Dragon Hope. We're 'connected'. And the best of him, he's-!"

Shadow Dragon interrupted, "Princess's Number One Bodyguard. And I take it pridefully and seriously. I'm in debt to her for allowing me to stay in her home."

His friends looked concern of what he had said. First, he used his real name and now he refuse to let her know his pony-type. Why was he so distrustful and suspicious?

"I see..." Starlight smiled, "So! How did you hear of our little village?"

Twilight sighed, "It's kind of a long story. Let's just say we found it on a map."

Pinkie smiled, "Technically, it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!"

As Pinkie gave the sour looks before walked away, Starlight sighed before she smiled, "Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you! We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience true friendship for the first time."

Everyone but Double Diamond and Party Flavor looked shock and suspicious of what Starlight Glimmer had said.

Starlight continued, "Oh, indeed. That's what's so unique about our village, you see. Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "Is that why you all have those Cutie Marks?"

Starlight smiled as she marched towards her door, "Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village!"

As Starlight exited her house, Twilight and her friends followed her. Starlight called the locals out as they all came out from their houses and marched together with her from both sides. She then began her singing.

Starlight Glimmer: _Life is so grand in Our Town  
We're always filled with cheer  
We never have to look around  
To know that we're all here_

The villagers walked and marched around of Twilight and her friends while singing proudly and joyfully.

Citizens: _In Our Town, in Our Town  
We don't have to wait  
To find out that our destiny  
Is just to emulate_

As Starlight passed the lined-up citizens, she spoke up proudly, "Let's see those big, happy smiles!"

Starlight Glimmer: _Life is a smile in Our Town  
Our cutie marks the same  
Because we do not separate  
Ourselves by more than name_

As the Citizens smiled widely and proudly, they slowly marched back before turned to the front. Both Pegasi slowly stopped Rainbow Dash flying as they lowered her down to the ground gently.

Citizens: _In Our Town, in Our Town  
We dare not compete  
Winning only breeds the worst  
Ego-filled conceit_

Starlight startled Rainbow Dash, "You see? Now everypony wins!"

As Starlight left, Rainbow was left with disgust and shock with it. As Starlight was walking, she found a pony with messy mane. She quickly levitated and binned them together into two braided.

Starlight Glimmer: _Life is a joy in Our Town  
We're all equal here  
No one is superior  
And no one shakes in fear_

The citizens lined up together as they marched together in making some entertainment for Twilight and her friends.

Citizens: _In Our Town, in Our Town  
We work as a team  
You can't have a nightmare  
If you never dream_

Twilight and her friends were in shock yet surprise by the ponies' behavior for being happy to be together and equality. Pinkie was frowned all the time. Nyx and Lance looked at each other for the moment. Boomer was eating some bugs. Steel scratched his mane gently as he had no words to speak. Shadow Dragon looked suspicious as he found it suspicious yet familiar to him. Fluttershy was the only one to smile in approval.

Starlight approached Twilight and her friends as she slowly explained her reason behind her 'equality' to her ponies.

Starlight Glimmer: _Other ponies argue  
Do you ever wonder why?  
When you think your talent's special  
You don't see eye-to-eye_

As the ponies continued dancing together happily in one straight line, the Earth Pony with yellowish braided danced wildly. As Starlight came to them, the Earth Pony quickly as she followed her friends to dance properly as one.

Starlight Glimmer: _There's just too many differences  
That lead to disarray  
But when you learn to act as one  
It's like a holiday_

As Twilight and her friends continued watching the event, they were all horrified and worried by the idea of everyone to be equal. Fluttershy continued shaking her head gently as she approved the idea for it. Pinkie then gave her a glare while shook her head. Fluttershy was shocked and saddened by her disapproval.

Citizens: _In Our Town, in Our Town  
We don't complicate  
When you learn to simplify  
Life is oh, so great_

As both sides of citizens formed in straight line, Starlight gave the signal of her smile. They face to opposite sides. Night Glider flew out, followed by two Pegasi in bring the banner with 'equal' sign. They were proud of it.

Citizens: _Join in our utopia  
Come out of the dark  
Banded by equality  
By our cutie mark!_

Everyone was in silent for the moment as they were actually shock yet surprise by the event.

Boomer laughed wildly as he took a bite on spider's head, "That was stupid. Seriously - who gave that idea of giving the Cutie Marks? You guys are even dumber than I thought."

Rainbow chuckled happily as she gave Boomer a high-hoof, "Yeah! Thanks, Boomer!"

"Rainbow Dash, Boomer Bang; don't be so rude," Fluttershy scolded Rainbow Dash and Boomer before she continued, "I don't think we should judge them. They all seem perfectly happy with their choice."

Pinkie jumped and gave Fluttershy a glare, "Don't believe their smiles, Fluttershy."

Twilight sighed as she bowed down, "I'm sorry, I guess we're just a little confused by all of this."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "But... Where did you get the idea from?"

Starlight sighed in disappointment, "We have no judgements here in our village. Each of us was confused once as well, blinded by the false promise of our Cutie Marks. That traumatized me a lot."

Everyone looked at each other for the moment as they weren't sure if they were willing to give up on their Cutie Marks.

Twilight sighed, "When we were sent to this village, we assumed it was to help in some way. But, well, it doesn't seem like you need any help."

"Have you considered perhaps that you might have been sent here so we could help you," Starlight asked as she approached Twilight. Twilight was in thoughts. She continued, "After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave. Why should you be any different? But that is entirely your choice. Please enjoy our little corner of Equestria. We're all quite fond of it. No doubt you will be as well."

She turned to Double Diamond, "Double Diamond, please help our guests with whatever they might need."

Double Diamond nodded in understanding. He then gave a widened smile to his guests. They find it... 'strange' and 'creepy'.

As soon as Starlight left Twilight and her friends alone, she smirked suspiciously, "Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community. When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess gave up her cutie mark to join us, they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish."

Starlight then left and headed back to her home. Shadow Dragon gave a suspicious look at her as he finds something strange and funny about her and her 'community'.

* * *

As Twilight and her friends looked around of the village, the citizens all smiled widely and 'happily' at them while waving to them. They waved back awkwardly and nervously. They were still not use to 'removing their Cutie Marks'.

Twilight sighed, "A cutie mark is a representation of a pony's unique talents and skills. How is it possible to—"

"What in the name of Equestria is that?!" Rarity gasped as they turned and looked at her. She stared at the ruined woven and strawed coat-like. The shopkeeper smiled happily to her. She shook her head gently while smiled nervously. She and her friends sat down on the table. She whispered to them, "No wonder nopony's wearing anything!"

Fluttershy was angered, "Really, girls! They may do things a bit differently than we're used to, but that's no reason to be rude."

Boomer screamed in anger, "Are you that stupid?! You're so easy to like everything. No wonder you're the useless one."

"Can't you be nice for one time, Boomer? You're worse like what you did to those bugs!"

"Hey! The little dragon gotta eat! Okay?! What do you expect me to do? Eat grass?! Bullshit!"

"Boomer!" Nyx and Lance exclaimed in annoyance.

"Really? Do you want to get yourself into trouble?" Lance asked in annoyance.

Nyx nodded, "Don't you think that you've cause enough troubles?"

"Hey, back off! That brat started it!" Boomer said in annoyance, "She still don't get anything. And I'm telling ya'll that this place is not so cool!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I'm with Boomer. Those ponies keep staring at us! That's rude!"

The grayish Unicorn with purplish mane in bun manestyle and short tail named Sugar Belle emerged from the door as she was about make order. But Twilight and her friends continued chatting and discussing.

Twilight shook her head, "Fluttershy's right. If we're going to get to the bottom of why the map sent us here, we'll need the help of these ponies."

Applejack huffed, "I think we ran off to the end of Equestria before we even knew what that map was!"

"And to think that I might find something worth to my boredom - just another boredom," Steel remarked.

"If we were at the end of Equestria, we'd be sitting on a big 'A'!" Pinkie giggled happily, "Get it?"

Rarity huffed, "Oh, please, Miss Pie! This is hardly the time for jokes! We've come all this way and for what?"

Twilight sighed, "Maybe you're right. But we're here now, and it sure feels like something's wrong."

Applejack remarked, "That and two bits'll get you a cup of cider."

The waitress was about to say but Fluttershy interrupted, "We shouldn't be bickering like this in front of our new friends. Really, Applejack, you're almost as bad as Rainbow Dash! And I don't even want both of my friends be worse as Boomer!"

"Hey, bitch! Stop dragging me into this!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance.

"Boomer! Stop being mean to her! Start apologizing to her now!" Nyx scolded in anger.

Lance nodded, "Besides, don't you think you hurt her feelings enough for one day?!"

"I don't even give a damn care about her worry about pests!" Boomer remarked in annoyance, "And I'm telling you to throw her off now! She's gonna drag us into troubles! She doesn't deserve to be in your group! She's bad news pony!"

Fluttershy was about to cry upon hearing what Boomer had said.

Rainbow gave a glare at Boomer, "Hey! Stop being mean to her! I know she loves her animals too much but she's our friend! She can't help it! And best of all, she got guts than you realize!"

Applejack nodded, "That's far enough, Boomer!"

"Yeah! Enough is enough, dragon!" Pinkie agreed.

"You're rude, inconsiderable and selfish dragon I ever met, compare to other dragons I've encountered. Spike is more polite and kinder than you are!" Twilight remarked.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed! Apologize to her now, you grunt!"

"Hey! That's Grunt's job, not mine!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

"Will you all knock it off?!" Shadow Dragon shouted. Everyone stopped at once as they turned to him, "There's the reason why we're here! And we'll find it. And Boomer, just stop mistreating Fluttershy! I know you want to eat bugs so badly but not in front of her. She's sensitive. And what happen if you had that kind in your brotherhood? Would you want that?"

Hearing that made him sighed, Boomer nodded his head sadly, "Yeah... I guess you're right."

"Then, stop it. Okay?" Shadow Dragon asked calmly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. He sighed, "Thank you."

Sugar Belle looked worry as she asked, "Is your friendship ending?"

Pinkie giggled in amusement, "Are you crazy?! We'd never let a disagreement get in the way of food!"

Sugar Belle smiled uneasily, "O-kay, well, my name is Sugar Belle. What can I bring you? We have: muffins..."

Everyone was in silent while looked at each other again about the food. Just Muffins only?

Twilight sighed, "We'll take six muffins!"

"Make that twelve!" Pinkie exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, "What? I'm hungry!"

Twilight shook her head, "Come on, girls. We've got to stick together. It doesn't matter what happened before, we're here now."

Applejack sighed, "I guess you're right. And the sooner we figure out why, the sooner we can go home."

Everyone nodded and agreed with what Twilight and Applejack had said. They all smiled together. They had to be together to overcome the problems.

Shadow Dragon sighed in relief, "That's a relief..."

Overheard Twilight and her friends chats, Sugar Belle was shock and surprised from the kitchen. She took a deep breathe. She moved out and brought muffins to them.

"Forgive me for overhearing, but just a moment ago you were disagreeing, and now it sounds like you're... agreeing." Sugar Belle asked in confusion. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Well, you had such differing opinions – and cutie marks."

Rarity nodded, "We have differing opinions all the time, darling."

Sugar Belle looked worry and confuse yet intrigued as she asked, "But you look like you're friends"

"And what's wrong with that, Sugar Girly?" Steel asked curiously.

Boomer huffed, "Just because we're different, doesn't mean we're not friends. So what if we argue whole day for whose right or wrong? We still stick together!"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We are friends. A simple disagreement wouldn't change that."

Lance smiled as he gave Nyx a noggie, "Yeah! And I would be mad at her for long. She's my sister and a friend."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Nyx, Lance, Steel and Boomer's opinions about

Double Diamond sat down as he listened to the conversation. Sugar Belle smiled nervously as she explained, "I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding. Different talents lead to different opinions, which lead to bitterness and misery. So... why aren't you bitter and...?"

Pinkie spitted the muffin out as she found it... disgusted and not good. Twilight and her friend gave her a glare for being rude. As for Boomer, he enjoyed it a lot as he quickly took another bite.

Sugar Belle sighed as she admitted, "It's all right. I know I'm not a very good baker. At least, I know I'm not any better than anypony else in the village." Suspected that someone was looking at her, her eyes found Double Diamond giving her a disapproval look. She gulped as she turned to Twilight and her friends, "Well, I... hope you enjoy our little village!"

As Sugar Belle was heading to her kitchen, she whispered softly to Twilight and her friends, "Come inside before you go! Meet me downstairs!"

Sugar Belle entered her home with the door closed hard. Twilight and her friends looked odd and awkward of what they saw and heard. They were now in concern and worried but suspicious about the village. There was more to this 'happy' village than they realized...

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "Something's not right... We're being watched..."

Twilight nodded her head as she took a peek at Double Diamond who was eating his muffin 'enjoyable'. She turned back and whispered, "He's right. Someone doesn't want us talking to Sugar Belle. Let's all sit here and eat these muffins and act normal."

Applejack gasped as she turned to Pinkie Pie, "I got an idea. But you gotta eat all of them muffins, Pinkie."

Pinkie gasped, "Me?! Why me?!"

"You got a stronger stomach than any of us, and that filly in there might be our best chance at findin' out what the hay is goin' on round here." Applejack explained.

Pinkie looked worry yet upset that she hes to eat the 'muffins'.

"I don't think she needs to." Lance said in surprise. Everyone looked at him. He pointed at Boomer who was finishing the last muffin. He smiled, "Boomer did it for us."

Nyx smirked, "Nice one, Boomy."

With the last muffin, Boomer took a bite on it. Steel smirked as he pretended to said in shock, "I can't believe you ate all our muffins, dude! We'd best go inside and get some more!"

Applejack smirked, "Agreed! Let's go!"

Twilight and her friends got up as they quickly entered the restaurant at once. They then closed the door to avoid Double Diamond from following them. They the spotted the floor door on the ground. They quickly went down at once to find Sugar Belle and some answers about the village.

As soon as Twilight and her friends got down, they looked around in search of Sugar Belle. So far, they found nothing...

"Hello? I'm here for the muffins!" Boomer exclaimed happily.

Rarity looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Thank you for coming!" Sugar Belle said in relief as she, Party Flavor and Night Glider emerged from the shadows. They looked at her with their widened yet creepy smiles like they wanted to do something. She smiled, "Now we can talk."

Feeling danger from the locals, Twilight was about to fire her magic. Shadow Dragon held his hoof in front of her at once. She stopped as she wondered why she was stopped. The ponies started to question and commented about Twilight and her friends.

Party Flavor, Night Glider and Sugar Belle questioned and commented wildly and happily, "Are you really the Princess of Friendship? Do you know Princess Celestia? Are you both really the couples? When did you get the children? This dragon is so cute! Your Cutie Mark looked awesome, Steel! I love your cutie mark! How can you be friends with different cutie marks? Don't you end up hating each other?"

Twilight and her friends were in shock and surprise by the locals' reaction. They turned and looked at the smirking Shadow Dragon. They suspected that he knew something about it.

Sugar Belle sighed, "I'd love to have my special talent back even just for a day! Make something besides those disgusting muffins..."

Rainbow hummed, "So what's stopping you? Go get your cutie marks back."

Party Flavor, Night Glider and Sugar Belle looked at each other with their worried and scared masks.

Party Flavor shook his head in despair, "Daydreaming is one thing, but you mean actually having it put back on? That seems extreme."

Sugar Belle nodded, "I'm not sure Starlight would like that. She wants us all to be happy in our sameness."

"Really? I guess Starlight is really selfish witch," Boomer remarked rudely.

Nyx shushed, "Boomer, don't be rude. I'm sure they had the reason why they did it."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "How do you take somepony's cutie mark anyway?"

Night Glider explained as she showed her 'equal' Cutie Mark to Twilight and her friends, "The cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience! Starlight uses the Staff of Sameness to magically take them away and replace them with these."

Twilight shook her head in disagreement, "But nopony should keep you from your cutie mark. It represents such an essential part of who you are."

"Oh, we're not kept from them. They're in the vault up in the caves. We can visit them any time we like to remind us of the heartache of a life with special talents."

Suspected that there's dark secrets behind both Starlight Glimmer and the town, Twilight and her friends nodded their heads. They knew what to do next. They needed to know more about Starlight Glimmer and 'cutie unmarking'...

* * *

After getting some information from locals, Twilight and her friends asked Starlight Glimmer for a tour at the caves. Starlight was delighted and pleased of it. She led Twilight and her friends to the caves by walking over the hill.

Starlight smiled at her 'guests', "I'm delighted you're interested in our cutie mark vault. We hope someday every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage here to our little village to have theirs removed too, and our message of perfectly equal friendship can finally spread across the land."

Twilight and her friends whispered softly to each other.

"This must be the reason we're here," Twilight said thoughtfully, "We're here helping those ponies get their cutie marks back."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Make sense. Starlight may have been their leader, but she didn't considerate others' feelings and wants."

Fluttershy gasped softly, "Oh, are you sure, Twilight? Maybe they miss them a little, but even they didn't seem all that unhappy."

Boomer groaned, "Boy, you're really dense. You know that?"

"And you're too rude, Boomer," Nyx scolded Boomer. She turned and looked at Fluttershy, "But mommy and Boomer has the point. The map wouldn't have send us here for nothing."

Lance nodded, "Let's not forget about the others. They looked scared and worried when they ask us not to tell Starlight about the vault. Something's fishy..."

As Twilight and her friends followed Starlight Glimmer into the cave, the latter smiled as she introduced them to her big surprise, "Behold! Our cutie mark vault!"

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock as they witnessed the giant rectangle vault-like which hold thousands of Cutie Marks in its own prison. Shadow Dragon was also frightened by it as well as it reminded him of the past.

Starlight levitated the wooden stick with two magnet's shape-like from the ground before the Cutie Mark Vault.

She turned and explained about the stick, "And here is the Staff of Sameness. It was one of the great mage Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. We are incredibly fortunate to have it here. This is the tool that allows us to free ourselves from our marks!"

She smirked devilishly, "I'm curious – how did the subject of the vault come up?"

As Twilight and her friends remained quiet, Pinkie answered at once, "Oh, some ponies were telling us how much they missed their cutie marks, and—"

"PINKIE!" Twilight and her friends exclaimed in anger.

Pinkie gasped as she quickly held her mouth at once.

Starlight huffed as she expected it, "Well, it seems you inspire all sorts of free thinking, don't you?"

Steel yelped, "Wow! Easy there, missy! We didn't mean to start some troubles!"

Rarity nodded nervously, "Well, w-we certainly didn't intend to cause any disruptions to your charming little—"

Starlight interrupted as she approached while smirked devilishly, "Good. Let's just make sure of that, shall we?"

Before Twilight and her friends could react, Double Diamond whistled wildly. The local ponies emerged from the shadows of every direction. They gasped in shock and feared. They were setup and fell into their trap.

As Twilight Sparkle teleported into midair, she prepared her magic spell in ready to fight. Starlight fired Staff of Sameness at her.

With the magic paralyzed her, it slowly removed the Cutie Mark from her. Starlight smirked darkly. Twilight groaned and grunted painfully as she struggled in getting out. With Cutie Mark removed, her flank was replaced with 'Equal' sign. Twilight fell to the ground but got caught by Shadow Dragon. Starlight moved Twilight's Cutie Mark into the Vault via the Staff of Sameness.

As Shadow Dragon checked on Twilight, their friends surrounded the couple as they ready to fight with Starlight Glimmer's army. Starlight fired her Staff of Sameness at them and even Lance, Nyx, Steel Blaze and Boomer. They too suffered the same fate as Twilight had. Their Cutie Marks got removed. Their flanks were replaced with more 'equal' signs.

All of the heroes' Cutie Marks were moved and placed into the Vault. Twilight slowly regained her consciousness. Shadow Dragon sighed in relief as he helped her up. They all glared at Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight approached to the heroes, "Aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing."

"Give them back!" Twilight demanded in anger.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger.

Starlight smirked, "Well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks!"

Realizing Starlight Glimmer had plan it from the start, they were now useless to resist and fight with her. They were now her prisoners. There was no hope for them now. Is this the end?

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Cast**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer

 **Minor Cast**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Brian Drummond: Double Diamond  
Sam Vincent: Party Flavor  
Rebecca Shoichet: Night Glider, Sugar Belle


	2. Ep 2: The Cutie Map - Part II

**Episode 2: The Cutie Map - Part II**

Twilight and all of her friends had lost their Cutie Marks to Starlight Glimmer via her Staff of Sameness. And now they were her prisoners.

Starlight smiled in relief, "Excellent... Now we are all equal. Anything else you wish to speak?"

"You miss one," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Everyone looked confuse, shock yet surprise of what he had said. Then, they were in shock yet surprise. They saw Shadow Dragon's flank still had his Cutie Mark. HOW?!

"That's impossible!" Starlight exclaimed in shock.

Starlight then fired her Staff of Sameness at Shadow Dragon again. Though he grunted and groaned painfully, his Cutie Mark still stuck on his flank. They were in shock yet surprise and amazed by him.

Starlight quickly ceased from firing her staff. With that, Shadow Dragon shook his head and body in recovering from the attack. He stood firmly and seriously as he glared at her.

"Nopony could resist that magic! Unless-!" Starlight stopped as she realized about Shadow Dragon. She looked closely at his appearance carefully. She gasped, "Of course... You're not the Earth Pony, aren't you, Mystic Pony?"

Everyone including Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and surprise. How did Starlight Glimmer figure that out?

Shadow Dragon hummed, "Really? Care to emulate?"

"Your mane, your eyes and your Cutie Mark - I thought it's just a doppelganger. But when I fired my staff right at you, your Cutie Mark didn't remove. And I knew that only one species can resist that - it's a Mystic Pony. Am I right, Shadow Dragon?"

"Yeah... Now you know who I am. Surrender and everything will be fine."

Starlight smirked before chuckled a bit, "Did you really think this will be that easily?"

Shadow Dragon gave her a suspicious look at her in wondering of what she's planning. Starlight Glimmer smiled in amusement as she fired her dark greenish ball-like at him. He yelped painfully before coughed out loud as he struggled in keeping his eyes open. But all he can see was blur vision. With his last breathe, he fell to the ground hard. He sounded asleep.

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and concern of what they witnessed. They checked on him carefully to see if he was okay.

"He- He's sleeping," Nyx said in concern.

Twilight glared at Starlight Glimmer, "Wha- What did you to him?!"

Starlight smiled, "Relax, princess. I put him to sleep. He may have withstand the Staff's power but not some simple magic. And for now, he and I will have the chat. Once I find the way to remove his Cutie Mark from his flank, I can finally help him and the rest of Mystic Ponies."

"You can't be serious!" Applejack exclaimed in shock and denial.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed! You'll anger them! They'll find and sent you to Tartarus for attacking, insulting and mocking them!"

"I'd take the chance." Starlight smirked darkly, "Now, take them to 'safe house'. Let them learn our ways of 'equality'. They'll be appreciated it."

The locals moved and took Twilight and all of her friends to safe house. Double Diamond and two other ponies held Shadow Dragon up as they followed Starlight Glimmer to her house.

* * *

With two 'Equal' ponies on guard duty, Twilight and all of her friends were trapped in safe house for listening and learning about equality. They struggled in ignoring the recording messages yet they went into their heads.

Rainbow Dash and Steel Blaze banged the door as 'hard' as they can but no effort in breaching it. Pinkie read through the books which pages shown only 'equal'. Rarity was staring at the curtain. Fluttershy looked at the window. Boomer screamed in anger while complaining wildly and angrily at through the window. Applejack walked around in thinking of the plan. Twilight and Nyx did the same thing but sitting down. Lance groaned and grunted as he struggled in summoning his Dual Blades. And so far, there was nothing they can do.

Twilight groaned painfully as she got up and spoke, "We've gotta find a way out of here! I can't take much more of that voice!"

"Tell me about it," Nyx complained as she covered both of her ears tight down, "It's giving me a headache! I wish my Battle Mode was ready!"

Lance groaned in anger, "I can't even summon my Oblivion Dragoon Blade or Bloom Oathkeeper Blade. I guess we're stuck."

Rarity cried and sobbed, "Oh, this is horrible!"

"There, there, Rarity... It's not so bad..." Fluttershy comforted while patted on her back.

"Yes, it is!" Rarity scolded as she pointed at the window's drape, "Look at those drapes! I have no idea if they're tacky or not!"

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "Well, I think they're nice."

The equal glowed darkly as Rarity cried unhappily, "So do I!"

Heard the tweeting, Fluttershy gasped as she found a bird landed on the window. She approached, "Oh, thank goodness! Can you help us, little birdie?"

Fluttershy's Cutie Mark glowed darkly. The bird answered was tweeting. And usually Fluttershy understood the animals very well. But now, it was nothing but tweeting. Fluttershy was saddened that she couldn't understand it.

Fluttershy squealed in upset, "Oh, even tweets don't make sense any more!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Steel Blaze moved aside at once. Applejack galloped and charged straight at the door. She banged it hard but instead, she rolled over back down.

"This door's shut tighter than a... summer of..." Applejack sighed. Her Cutie Mark glowed darkly. She groaned, "...uh, piglets in... Shoot! I can't even make countryisms no more!"

"I don't know! Maybe it'll be super fun to be all the same!" Pinkie shrugged before her Cutie Mark glowed darkly. She sighed, "Sort of. More pleasant than fun, I guess..."

Twilight hummed in concern as she spoke, "Something odd about that staff. I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have, but I'm pretty sure Meadowbrook only had eight magical items, not nine. And I don't remember any of them being a staff."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah... And above all, some of his do damaged Mystic Ponies. I'm kinda surprise that staff didn't work on him."

"Not me," Lance corrected, "I'm half-Mystic and half-Equestria. So, I've got my Cutie Mark taken."

Boomer screamed in anger, "Who cares?! Try and help us figure the way out from this stupid house! I can't stand on it!" He turned and glared at Fluttershy, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?!" Fluttershy startled, "How is this my fault?!"

"If you hadn't been so pretty 'nice and kind' pony, we wouldn't have stuck in this mess! And the worst about you, you tell her about our secret, bitch!"

Fluttershy sniffed in pain as she looked down. Everyone turned and glared at Boomer. They really had enough with his attitude.

Pinkie exclaimed, "Hey! That was me who spill the secret out, not Fluttershy! She has nothing to do with Starlight getting us!"

Steel Blaze groaned angrily, "What is wrong with you, Boom?! This is so low you ever said to her!"

Rainbow groaned, "You know what?! Ever since you came to Ponyville, you did nothing but being mean and selfish to her! You're an asshole!"

Rarity nodded, "Indeed! Why can't you give her a chance? She maybe too kind and gentle but she's sensitive! She's not like us."

"It's now or never, Boomer." Lance said angrily, "Apologize to her!"

Boomer sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry to say something I'd never want to say again." Everyone turned and looked at him. He snapped angrily, "You ponies are dumbest ponies I ever met! Did you even realize of what happen?! We're goddamn stuck here because of her! She wanted here so badly! And she got it! You know what happen next?! We're gonna become slaves! Think carefully, genius!"

Boomer turned and glared at the window as he shouted wildly and angrily in demanding to be out. Everyone groaned in annoyance and angry. Boomer was hard and stubborn to understand ponies! Why would Lance and Nyx even brought him along with them?!

Fluttershy sighed, "I'm sorry." Everyone turned and looked at her. She cried and sobbed in despair, "He's right. He's right. I was selfish and stupid for not realizing what ponies really want. And now, we're becoming what Starlight wanted us to be!"

As if the idea hit her, Twilight gasped, "I've got it! I know how we can get out!"

Everyone turned and looked at her. Was she for real? Or did something hit her head when they were trapped at the small safe house? The door was locked up while they have no strength to breach it. The window was too small for them to escape. There was no help either. It's impossible for them to escape it.

Twilight smiled, "We don't actually have to escape. They'll just let us out when they think we've accepted their philosophy!"

"But they're never gonna believe we switched over in just one night," Applejack said in concern.

"There's one of us they might believe," Twilight answered calmly as she turned and looked at Fluttershy.

The rest of her friends turned and looked at Fluttershy. They smiled in approval and agreement that she was right. Fluttershy was perfect.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh! Me?!"

Rainbow nodded, "You've been saying how great this place is since we got here!"

"But-but-but-but-" Fluttershy explained but with losses of some words. She sighed, "Oh, you're right. They probably would believe me. I hate to lie to them. They've been so welcoming and friendly... aside from locking us in here and trying to brainwash us into abandoning the things that make us special... Okay. I'll do it."

Twilight and her friends smiled in approval and pleased with her.

Boomer huffed, "So, the bitch finally doing it. About time."

Nyx poked her horn at Boomer's butt as she scolded, "As for you, you're going with her! And you have to make sure that she make it out!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance, "I'm not going with her!"

"Yes, you are!" Everyone but Fluttershy exclaimed in annoyance and anger.

"Like it or not, you still owe Fluttershy apology!" Lance exclaimed in anger, "And you're gonna do it. Trust me, you do not like my temper."

Steel nodded, "That kid got the point. You start the mess, you clean it up. And best of all, you give the idea in the first place."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "Me and my big mouth."

"But what do we do once we're out," Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Find Shadow Dragon. See if he's okay. I had the feeling that Starlight will do anything to make Mystic Ponies 'equal' as others. We can't let that happen," Twilight instructed, "And above all, you've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back."

Fluttershy gulped in concern as she was worried that she won't able to perform it. Boomer nudged her stomach hard.

"C'mon, Flutter. I wanna see if you got guts of not," Boomer snickered in amusement. "I might say 'sorry' to you."

Fluttershy took a deep breathe as she had enough with his bad attitude, "Fine. I'll prove it."

"You'd think daddy'll be fine?" Nyx asked in worry.

Twilight nuzzled Nyx's head gently, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. After all, he's the tough one. He's a hero."

Nyx smiled back to her mother as she gave her a hug. Everyone sighed as they all can prayed and hoped that everything will be alright and especially Shadow Dragon. For now, they had to wait till morning.

* * *

At the basement, Shadow Dragon was tied to metallic bed with strapping belts. His body had lots of bruises and burnt marks. He groaned and moaned painfully like he was being beaten or electrocuted. His vision was blurry and struggled in keeping his eyes up. He then saw Starlight Glimmer glaring at him.

Starlight sighed calmly, "We'll continue our 'discussion' tomorrow. And hopefully, you'll be more cooperative. If not, our 'little' friend or your girlfriend will help me."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Why are you doing this? What exactly are you trying to achieve?"

"Something you'll never understand. And I rather not waste my time on explaining it."

"You're insane. If you think making Mystic Ponies 'equal' as others, then you're wrong."

"Oh. I will make it happen. Once I find something that help me to achieve it, Equestria and Mystic can finally be one. No one is special..."

Starlight turned as she was ready heading off to her room. Shadow Dragon turned and glared at her climbing up the stairs to the top.

"You're wrong. Anyone can. It's matter how or what you can," Shadow Dragon muttered painfully, "Now I know who you really are. And you won't fool the world much longer. But only one thing I need to know - who helped you."

* * *

Twilight and all of her friends trapped in the safe house as they struggled in ignoring the 'philosophy of equality'. And so far, they did well of accepting it but they still can't take it much longer for whole night.

As soon as the morning risen, Starlight opened the door as she smiled happily.

"I trust you had a pleasant night? This way, please. There are some friends who'd like to see you." Starlight said calmly as she led Twilight and her friends out.

Twilight and her friends smiled and smirked. It's time to put their plan in motion. As Twilight and her friends gathered outside, Starlight made the announcement to her locals and then asked her 'guests'.

"Gather round, friends, gather round! We've come to ask if any of you are ready to join us! There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don't need your cutie marks or the talents that come with them."

Double Diamond smiled in agreement, "We have a welcome ceremony for new friends! The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage—"

"Not interested!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in annoyance, "You may have them now, but we're going to get our cutie marks back!"

Applejack nodded, "Y'all don't understand, do ya? You can't force nopony to be friends! It don't work like that!"

"Yeah! Snap out of it! This is not the way to earn friendship! This is force!" Steel Blaze agreed.

Unfortunately, the locals ignored the Mane Six and their friends' words as they cheered and begged the latter to be one of them. Starlight smiled as she was expecting it. She turned away to look at her own ponies while Twilight and her friends glared at her.

Starlight sighed in disappointment, "It's all right, everypony. This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven't... quite seen the light yet. We'll try again tomorrow once you've had a bit more time to consider our philosophy!"

As Twilight and all of her friends entered the safe house, Fluttershy followed them as well. Boomer groaned in annoyance. Why did he had to do it?! He quickly nudged his feet at her back leg.

Fluttershy gasped as she forgotten the plan. She turned and exclaimed, "I'd like to join!"

"Me too! Just please! Don't send me back to that prison! I can't take it!" Boomer begged and exclaimed frantically, "Please, don't send me back!"

Starlight Glimmer and her ponies cheered happily and proudly in seeing both Fluttershy and Boomer gave in at once. Twilight and her friends were in 'shock'.

"Fluttershy? How could you," Twilight exclaimed in 'shock'.

"I trusted you! I thought you've got guts! You're a coward!" Lance exclaimed in 'anger', "And you're gonna leave everything behind?!"

Boomer scoffed 'arrogantly', "It's better than copping in the prison! Not going back!"

Fluttershy nodded, "If giving up my cutie mark means I get to stay in this lovely village with these lovely ponies, then I'll do it."

"COWARDS!" Nyx exclaimed in 'anger'.

With two friends 'betrayed' them, Twilight and her friends locked up in safe house. Starlight smiled in please as she approach to both Fluttershy and Boomer.

"We have a new friends, everypony!" Starlight announced proudly. The local chatted happily of having new ones among them. She continued, "Now, there's one more order of business. It seems some in our midst might be... dissatisfied with the village life!"

The locals gasped in shock and feared of what Starlight had said. Party Favor, Sugar Belle and Night Glider were in feared and worried as they knew that they'll be caught for 'betraying' her and their friends.

Starlight nodded as she continued, "Unfortunately, it's all too true, my friends!" She turned to both Fluttershy and Boomer, "Will you kindly tell us the names of those friends who so desperately miss their cutie marks that they would sneak around in the shadows talking to strangers about it? Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure.

Both Fluttershy and Boomer gulped in concern. They knew it was too easy. They now had to sacrifice the ones they were entrusted to keep their secrets for Starlight's trust. They were in dilemma to answer it as they dared not betray their friends' trust and hope.

Feared for his friends' safety, Party Favor decided to do what he had to.

Party Favor galloped towards Starlight as he bowed down to her, "It was me! It was only me! But I only wanted it back for a little while!"

Starlight raised her eyebrow at him, "And you're quite certain it was only you?"

"I just wanted to remember what it was like."

"And no thought to the pain you'd cause your friends. Such selfishness."

With Starlight's wave gesture, two local ponies moved Party Favor into safe house. He turned and looked at his friends for one last time. FLuttershy, Boomer, Sugar Belle and Night Glider looked upset and pain to see him get locked up.

Party Favor pleaded, "I'm sorry, everypony! I never wanted to leave the village! I love all of—" As the door shut, he sighed in upset as he knew they won't forgive. He banged on the door once as he muttered in upset, "What was I thinking?! I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Don't worry. Fluttershy will have us out of here in no time!"

Party Favor got up and gave Rainbow Dash a shock and feared looks, "Didn't you see what just happened out there?! Your friend has accepted our way! You will all accept our way! It's only a matter of time!"

Party Favor looked away and sat down before the door. Twilight and her friends had their own discussion.

Rainbow commented in annoyance, "This guy's a barrel of laughs."

Pinkie shook her head, "Laughs don't come in barrels. They come from inside you as your body's response to delight."

"So what are we gonna do while Fluttershy's out there lookin' for Shadow Dragon and our cutie marks?" Applejack asked in concern.

Twilight smiled, "We have to stay as positive as we can. If Party Favor sees how much we really do like each other, even though we're all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village."

"Good idea, mummy! This is a perfect advantage for us," Nyx agreed, "Like Sun War says - 'To win the odds, you must win the hearts of ponies'."

Lance whistled, "I didn't know that you like Ma's Art of War."

"Daddy and Azure Phoenix inspired me to do it," Nyx squealed happily.

Starlight's recording speaking got turned on in turning Twilight and her friends to become 'equal' as others. They were gonna have a long day to do. And hopefully, they won't become one of them. And they prayed Fluttershy and Boomer get the job done.

* * *

As Fluttershy and Boomer followed Starlight Glimmer to her home, the ponies greeted them calmly and warmly. They both smiled in relief and pleased.

Fluttershy commented, "Gosh, you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met."

"You bet. I hate to admit it but it's kinda cool to have peace and quiet like this and Ponyville. It's way better than my old home. A happy smile." Boomer agreed. Surprise of what he had just said, Fluttershy smiled at him. He yelped before he looked away and had his arms crossed, "Of course. It's not like I care about it so much."

"Come. All new friends stay with me until their cottage is completed." Starlight said calmly as she led both of them into her home, "Let's get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer. But first I need you to do something for me."

Both Fluttershy and Boomer looked concern and scared of what Starlight might ask them to do. They prayed it's not about them.

* * *

Starlight helped both Fluttershy and Boomer get comfortable in her house by having lunch and dinner, settled their beds and gave them some rules. As the night fell, she led both of them downstairs to basement. It was time to see if they were willingly to convert Shadow Dragon to her side.

As they arrived to the basement, they spotted Shadow Dragon slept on the metallic bed. What shock and scared both Fluttershy and Boomer the most was seeing him bruised and wounded with some marks.

"Wha-What happen to him?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Starlight sighed in concern, "Ever since I put some sleeping spell on him, he had a sudden nightmares. And he tried to attack me. So, I left with no choice but to knock him out and strapped him up."

"Wow... That's serious bang up," Boomer commented in concern.

"Now that you both are here. I need you to talk and convince our little friend to help our cause." Starlight smiled as she turned away from them, "I hope you both prove your loyalty to me and our ponies."

As Starlight Glimmer climbed up the stairs, she closed the door. Fluttershy and Boomer approached and checked on Shadow Dragon as they tried waking him up. As Shadow Dragon groaned and moaned painfully, he slowly opened his eyes. He was awaken. He saw both Fluttershy and Boomer in front of him.

"Fluttershy? Boomer? Is that you? What happen? Did you escape?" Shadow Dragon asked hopefully.

"Escape, nope. We just make Starlight Glimmer believed in us, so we can find you and get the Cutie Marks back! Easy peachy," Boomer commented proudly.

Fluttershy sighed, "Unfortunately, she thinks we can 'help' you to accept their philosophy. Oh... I don't like it. I don't even want to think of what happen to us after what she did to you."

"You don't have to. I'm fine. Her attacks are nothing to me. She just want the Mystic Power to increase her spell." Shadow Dragon said seriously, "But that's not important. The Staff of Sameness is not real. It was her magic. She's the responsible of the mess from the start."

"What? How?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon continued, "That magic is called 'Unmarking'. And you already know how it works. And who taught her is something we need to solve the mystery."

"How, genius?" Boomer asked in annoyance.

"You have to earn and win her trust. Once she accepted you, then she will let you know her secret. Something has driven her to do it. Only you two can do it."

"Oh... If only that was easy," Fluttershy said in concern, "Oh... I don't think I can handle it. It's too much."

Boomer quickly closed her mouth at once. He gave her a sign of 'silence' as if he heard something. He then pointed up to the stairs. They both slowly walked up to the stairs gently and quietly. Upon reaching to the top, they opened the door halfway for they to peek and see.

Fluttershy and Boomer spotted Double Diamond brought the box of some familiar Cutie Marks to Starlight Glimmer. She was waiting at the entrance.

Starlight smiled, "Excellent work, Double Diamond."

"Of course, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here." Double Diamond asked in concern, "Fluttershy is one of us now. Surely she can be trusted."

Starlight smiled as she levitated the box in. She looked at Twilight's Cutie Mark, "This one belongs to a princess. It could be very important to our cause."

"But if Twilight Sparkle becomes our friend, then why do we care about this old cutie mark?"

"I just want to keep them close until everything is... settled. You may go, Double Diamond."

Double Diamond nodded as he turned and headed off. Starlight Glimmer smiled as she brought the Cutie Marks canisters up to her room.

They looked at each other for the moment as they had both worry and scared now. They had no hope to get the Cutie Marks from Starlight now.

"Great! How the hell are we ever going to get the Cutie Marks back now?!" Boomer asked in anger.

Fluttershy quickly covered his mouth up at once. Starlight screamed in shock with the splash of water. They both looked at each other as they nodded.

Boomer mounted on Fluttershy's back. They opened the door at once as they walked up to the stairs. They stopped at the top part of stairs. They found the door was opened. They saw Starlight was wet.

Starlight groaned in annoyance, "Starlight, you clumsy foal!"

Both Fluttershy and Boomer continued watching the event as they wondered what secret she had hidden from the world. Starlight levitated the towel as she wiped and cleaned herself up. As soon as she finished, her flank revealed purplish star with two greenish swirling light. They both were in shock. She actually had the Cutie Mark?!

Starlight levitated both paper with equal sign holes and pink and black powder. She brushed pink powder on hers. She then placed the paper on hers and brushed it with black powder. It revealed an 'equal' Cutie Mark.

Both Fluttershy and Boomer looked at each other for the moment. They nodded their heads in agreement. They quickly went downstairs to the basement before Starlight found out about them.

At the basement, they informed Shadow Dragon of what they had learned. Shadow Dragon was quiet as he wasn't surprise about it.

"So, that's how it is? She concealed her Cutie Mark to win the ponies. She spread lies on them to follow her blindly," Shadow Dragon said calmly. He huffed, "If she thinks that would help her, she has another thing coming for her."

"So, what's next?" Boomer asked.

Shadow Dragon smirked as he explained what plans he had for Starlight Glimmer and her 'loyal' village. Both Fluttershy and Boomer nodded their heads in agreement and understanding. It could work for their advantage.

Starlight went came downstairs in checking on progress. Both Fluttershy and Boomer turned to Starlight Glimmer.

"Starlight, Shadow Dragon has agreed to join our side," Fluttershy reported.

Starlight was about to say but Boomer interrupted, "But bad news - he'll give you the spell if Twilight and her family joined us. That's his one serious condition."

Starlight groaned in disappointed but she smiled calmly. She still had time. She nodded, "Very well. I accept it. Rest assure, they'll join us. Time to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a special day."

Fluttershy and Boomed nodded in understanding. They both then went up the stairs to their bedroom. Starlight followed them. All Shadow Dragon did was looking at her. He then smirked secretly like he expected it to happen.

* * *

In the next morning, everyone gathered at the village safe house. They awaited for Twilight and her friends emerged from the house as they hoped they joined their sides.

"I've got a good feeling about today! So, do any of you have anything you'd like to say?" Starlight asked in amusement. No one answered but glared at her. She sighed, "Aw, pity. Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we? No new friends today, I'm afraid!"

"Wait! We'd like to lock them up," Fluttershy begged innocently.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I would like to try and convincer Twilight to join us. She's always listen to me."

"Marvelous, Fluttershy and Shadow Dragon! That's the spirit!" Starlight exclaimed in please. Both Shadow Dragon and Fluttershy approached to Twilight and her friends as they talked and convinced them to join Starlight. She turned and looked at the nervous Party Favor, "Party Favor, will you join us, please?"

Party Favor galloped towards Starlight as he bowed down, "I'm sorry, Starlight! I'm sorry, everypony! I've seen the error of my ways! I never want to look at my cutie mark again!"

Starlight smiled in please, "It seems there's cause for celebration after all!"

The ponies cheered happily for seeing Party Favor returned to them.

Part Favor continued, "They tried to break me! They wouldn't stop talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their friendship stronger!"

Starlight gasped, "Such backwards thinking."

"But I didn't listen! I knew what they were up to, and I didn't listen!"

"Well done, Party Favor! We welcome you back with open hooves!"

"Um, Starlight?" Fluttershy called. Starlight and her ponies turned and looked at her and Shadow Dragon. She continued, "I think we might have one more friend joining us today."

Shadow Dragon turned and gave a nod. Twilight emerged from safe house. The ponies gasped in surprise and shock.

Starlight hummed softly as she looked at Twilight closely, "Is this true?"

"I-I think so. But I just want to be sure." Twilight answered, "If I agree to leave my cutie mark in the vault, I'll really be happier?"

Starlight smiled, "Just look around! Equality has given us more happiness than you've ever known!"

"And you wouldn't let me just live here in the village with my old cutie mark?"

"Out of the question. A pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy. We are all equal here!"

The ponies chatted and muttered in agreement with Starlight's concern and ways. Fluttershy quickly carried the bucket of water up. She flew up hight as she glared at Starlight Glimmer.

"Then how do you explain this?!" Fluttershy demanded.

Fluttershy threw the bucket of water on Starlight. The latter dodged aside before the water hit her. Starlight glared at Fluttershy with her angry and suspicious eyes.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," Starlight snarled in anger.

"How about me, bitch?!" Boomer exclaimed proudly as he jumped on her back. As the water drop flowed down, he quickly wiped Starlight's flank quickly, "Time to show the world of who you really are!"

Starlight gasped, "No! Get away!"

As soon as he finished with wiping her flank off, Boomer jumped off from Starlight Glimmer. Her Cutie Mark revealed to her ponies. Everyone gasped in shock. She had the Cutie Marks?!

Starlight gasped as she quickly had her tail covered her Cutie Mark. She quickly and frantically exclaimed, "Wha... What are you looking at?! They're the problem, not me!"

The ponies continued staring and looking at Starlight's flank. Twilight and all of her friends had gathered at the outside as they all smirked proudly and relief.

"How could you?" Party Favor asked in shock.

Double Diamond asked, "You said cutie marks were evil! You said special talents led to pain and heartache!"

Starlight frantically explain as she pointed at Twilight and her friends, "They do! Don't you see?! Look at them!"

"Then why? Why did you take ours and not give up your own?" Sugar Belle asked in shock and concern.

"I... I had to, you fools!" Starlight exclaimed in anger. She got fed up of hiding the truth as everyone witnessed her Cutie Mark. She continued, "How could I collect your cutie marks without my magic?!"

Night Glider said in shock, "But the staff has all the magic we need!"

Starlight Glimmer explained in anger yet dark, "The staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert! It's my magic that makes all this possible! You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for my magical abilities! I brought you friendship! I brought you equality! I created harmony!"

Double Diamond exclaimed, "You lied to us!"

Starlight Glimmer huffed, "So what? E-Everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!"

Party Favor muttered in anger, "Except for you."

The ponies grew tired of Starlight's lies. They all chatted and muttered in anger at her. Starlight groaned in anger as she prepared her magic to harm and teach them a lesson.

Twilight spoke up, "Everypony has unique talents and gifts, and when we share them with each other, that's how rea—"

"QUIET!' Starlight shouted at Twilight Sparkle.

Everyone was in shock. Starlight dared silenced the princess?! They had enough of her deception, betrayal and attitude.

Shadow Dragon glared at Starlight, "Then, let me ask you one thing. If you want 'equality', then give your Cutie Mark up. Show them that you really meant it. Show us who you really are."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they all looked and glared at Starlight Glimmer. They wanted to see if she was really meant that she was same as them. They then approached her in making some pressure on her to get the answer.

Seeing that she was outnumbered, Starlight quickly launched her Repulsive Spell at Twilight and her friends out. She then quickly ran off at once.

Double Diamond turned to his friends and ponies, "Come on! Let's get our cutie marks back!"

The ponies went wild as they all agreed with Double Diamond. They then quickly headed off to the cave at once to get their Cutie Marks back.

Rainbow smirked, "Come on! Let's go get our cutie marks!"

"Newsflash, Dash!" Boomer exclaimed in concern as he turned and pointed at Starlight's house, "All of them are inside the bitch's home!"

* * *

At the cave, ponies were trying to break the vault in getting their Cutie Marks back. But it was completely solid and strong for them to breach. It's hopeless!

"Stand back, everypony!" Double Diamond exclaimed.

He brought the staff with his mouth while charging in. He then threw it straight at the vault's glass.

 ** _CRACK!_** The vault's glass broken into pieces. The Cutie Marks flew out as they all returned to their owners. Upon receiving them, the ponies magically transformed into their original selves. Double Diamond had his three Snowflake-like Cutie Mark and his mane and tail were messy yet cooler style. Party Favor's was balloons in shape of pony and his mane and tail were funky afro-like. Night Glider's was moon shaped and her mane was jet-like. Sugar Belle's was colorful cupcake-like and her mane was long fluffy afro-like

* * *

Other than the ponies from the cave, the Cutie Marks headed straight to the town as they returned to their owners. Twilight and her friends witnessed it as how magical and beautiful they really were.

Starlight witnessed everything. She looked angry and disappointed. Everything she worked for was ruined and destroyed. She approached the heroes' Cutie Marks.

Starlight snarled, "They think they can come to my village and disrupt my life? Let's see how they like spending the rest of their lives without their precious cutie marks!"

Starlight turned to her bed. She levitated it, and then threw it aside. It revealed the hidden passage. She then ran down the stairs while levitating the jars of all Cutie Marks.

Twilight and her friends banged and rammed the door as hard as they can. But they were all too weak to breach it. And not even Shadow Dragon could help since he was injured and wounded by Starlight Glimmer during her interrogation.

Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider and Sugar Belle had arrived to help their friends.

"Stand back, everypony!" Night Glider cried.

As everyone moved aside, Night Glider flew and rammed straight at the door hard. The door was opened. And they all charged into the house. They looked around the house in search of their missing Cutie Marks.

Upon entering Starlight's bedroom, they found it empty. No Starlight. No Cutie Marks. They were all gone.

In front of them was the stairs to basement. They quickly entered and followed Starlight's trail of escape...

* * *

Outside of the village, Twilight and her friends emerged from the cave which was led from Starlight's home. They looked around of their surroundings in search of her and the Cutie Marks. As they moved to northeast, they spotted the figure running on the trail of hills.

Hard to spot on the figure, Party Favor quickly blew some balloons out. He made them together into a binocular-like. He looked through it. He spotted Starlight Glimmer kept on running while carrying the wheeled wagon on her back. She was heading straight to the mountain pass's cave-like.

Party Favor gasped, "She's headed for the pass! If she makes it into those mountains, we'll never find her!"

Sugar Belle gasped in concern, "There's a whole network of caves up there! Your cutie marks will be gone forever!"

Applejack snorted, "Then let's get moving, y'all!"

Twilight and her friends headed off at once as they were all chased after Starlight Glimmer. But Twilight and her team were too slow in running as they were unable to catch up with the rest. Double Diamond, Party Favor, Night Glider and Sugar Belle headed off at once while Shadow Dragon and Boomer remained behind with their friends. They had to wait for the rest since they were too slow.

Twilight groaned, "Shadow Dragon! Boomer! Go! Go and get our Cutie Marks back!"

"You're our only hope!" Nyx agreed.

"Kick her ass, guys!" Lance exclaimed.

Shadow Dragon nodded his head in understanding. Boomer mounted on him as they headed straight for Starlight Glimmer and the Cutie Mark jars.

As Starlight continued running, she turned her back and found Night Glider catching onto her.

Starlight groaned in anger as her horn glowed, "Are you all so willing to give up everything because of these strangers?!"

Starlight fired her magic on the hill's edge. The snow fell on Night Glider to the ground. Night Glider got out from the snow as Sugar Belle, Double Diamond and Party Favor passed her by. She rejoined her team. Shadow Dragon followed them from behind.

Sugar Belle answered back, "We gave up everything for you, because we thought you were our friend!"

Twilight and her friends continued 'running' slowly to catch up with others.

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "I can't believe we have to count on these other ponies to save our cutie marks!"

Twilight Sparkle answered, "If we hadn't come here to help them, they'd still be living under her rules! Now it's their turn to help us!"

Fluttershy nodded, "And I know they can do it!"

As Starlight crossing the over-bridge, her former friends were catching up on her. Sugar Belle smirked as she quickly made the snow pie.

Sugar Belle smirked, "My newest recipe – snow pie!"

Sugar Belle threw straight at Starlight and her wagon. It broke the wagon's support, causing Cutie Mark Jars dropped straight to the bottom. Starlight quickly levitated them to her side at once. Before she could run, she quickly fired her powerful spell at the over-bridge. It was destroyed. And her former friends ceased from chasing.

Starlight continued running. As his friends think of how to cross the gap, Party Favor had his. He quickly blew the balloons one-by-one as he combine them together into a large bridge-like. Night Glider flew over as she pulled the balloon bridge down on the edge's end. They then resumed their chasing. Shadow Dragon and Boomer managed to catch up with them.

Upon arriving on the hill's edge, Twilight and her friends spotted the chase event. They were worried and feared that they or their 'new' friends won't able to catch up on Starlight Glimmer and their stolen Cutie Marks.

As Shadow Dragon and the local ponies continued running, Double Diamond stopped at once as he spotted some familiar gears of his. Shadow Dragon and Boomer stopped as well.

Double Diamond explained, "These are my old skis! This is where I first met Starlight!"

"Maybe you can reminisce another time! She's almost to the caves!" Boomer exclaimed in concern.

Night Glider nodded, "He's right! We won't able to catch up to her!"

Putting his gears on, Double Diamond smirked, "Feel like an air drop?"

As Starlight almost reached the cave, Night Glider held Double Diamond up high before she dropped him down on the small hill with snow. As he skied straight down in diagonal direction, it caused some small avalanche on Starlight.

As Starlight was buried deep within the snow, her magic ceased from levitating the jars. They dropped to the ground as its glasses cracked into pieces. Twilight and her friends' Cutie Marks are freed! They all flew straight back to their owners.

Upon receiving their Cutie Marks, Twilight and all of her friends returned to their original selves. They were all happy and relief to see their Cutie Marks.

"Yee-haw! Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an Appleloosa ranch house again!" Applejack exclaimed proudly.

Steel Blaze smirked as he had his hooves lighted some fire, "You're not the only one with your countryisms back. Mine back too!"

"Our Cutie Marks are back!" Lance exclaimed proudly as he summoned his Dual Blades.

"We've gotta help the others," Nyx exclaimed determinedly.

Twilight nodded as she flew off at once while her friends were on their way to help their friends.

As Shadow Dragon and others regrouped with both Night Glider and Double Diamond, Starlight emerged from the snow. She gave the angry yet fury looks at her former friends. They but Shadow Dragon and Boomer were scared and startled by her appearance.

Boomer stuck his tongue, "Do your worst, bitch!"

Starlight yelled angrily as she gathered and readied her **_Supreme Magic Blast_** at her former friends. Twilight landed in front of them as she unleashed **_Magical Barrier_**. Starlight fired it straight at them but got deflected aside for the moment. Steel Blaze jumped and fired his **_Blazing Fury_** at the snow which turned into watery liquid. It fell on Starlight's head from firing her spell.

As the blast has passed, Twilight dispersed her barrier as she and her friends glared at Starlight.

Starlight gasped, "Wh– I studied that spell for years! How can you—"

I studied magic for years too!" Twilight interrupted, "But what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me! I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without these five or any of my family! And I certainly wouldn't be here to stop you now!"

Starlight groaned in anger, "Spare me your sentimental nonsense! I gave these ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise!"

"How do you know that?! You never even gave us a chance!" Double Diamond shouted back.

Shadow Dragon asked, "Starlight! Who taught you that spell?! I need to know!"

Starlight groaned, "All you need to know that the storm is coming! And soon, he shall rise again!"

Before Twilight and her friends could do anything, Starlight unleashed the powerful spell that could blind almost everyone. Aftermath, she disappeared from everyone's sight. And all they could hear was galloping hooves.

"She's getting away!" Rainbow exclaimed in concern.

Double Diamond answered, "We'll never find her in there!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "We just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over, she realizes that you all have taught her something."

"She's been corrupted and blinded by her hatred. I don't think she can change for the better," Shadow Dragon disagreed in concern.

Party Favor smiled at Twilight, "It's you who have taught us something. We all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives. We thought Starlight had given it to us, but now... now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us!"

Seeing Party Favor had the point, everyone nodded and agreed with him. Party Favor, Double Diamond, Sugar Belle and Night Glider hugged together happily.

"Does that mean you'll stay in the village?" Twilight asked.

Night Glider answered, "It's our home. I'm not going anywhere."

Double Diamond nodded, "This is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time!"

Sugar Belle smiled, "And I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins!"

"Terrible?! Those muffins are great!" Boomer protested in annoyance, "Less sweet than any cakes I eat."

Everyone then laughed happily yet amusement at Boomer's disappointment of the muffins. Everyone is now freed from Starlight's tyranny of 'equality'...

* * *

As Twilight and all of her friends returned to the village, they witnessed how happy and joyfully ponies really are. They finally freed from their prison...

Pinkie smiled, "Now those are real smiles."

Suddenly, Mane Six's Cutie Marks glowed and pulsed brightly and quickly. Everyone noticed it as they wondered of what was next.

Applejack sighed, "I'll never get used to that."

"I think it's divine." Rarity smiled.

Fluttershy asked in concern, "Does that mean that the map is calling us somewhere else?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I have a feeling it means our work here is done."

"Looks like you were right, Twilight." Applejack said, "The map did have a reason for sendin' us here. We brought real friendship to these here ponies. Guess that's why you're the Princess of Friendship."

Twilight smiled, "But the map didn't send me. It sent us. You're a part of me, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of my mission to spread friendship too."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "And we couldn't agree more, my love."

"Group hug!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

As everyone hugged together happily while laughed happily, Lance smiled, "Now this is happy ending."

Pinkie yelped, "This feels like an ending! It doesn't have to be an ending yet, right? 'Cause that Sugar Belle can bake!"

Twilight hummed, "Maybe we can stay a little while longer. Come on!"

Twilight and her friends approached the village as they all party happily together with the locals.

"Fluttershy..." Boomer said in concern. She turned and looked at him, "About that 'bitch' thing we've talked? Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling and some bugs. I'm a dragon. And I've gotta hunt. That's what I do."

Fluttershy gasped for the moment. She smiled, "I know. And I'm sorry too. I should have realized that dragons have their own tastes."

"I guess we both apologize. So, pals?"

"Pals. But you promise that you won't eat too much bugs?"

Boomer scoffed, "If you can bake the roasted muffins, I wouldn't! But then again, I need to. Besides, I'll get the very bad bugs to eat, not the cutie or good ones."

Fluttershy smiled, "I know someone who can help. So, it's a deal?"

Boomer smirked, "Deal! Let's party!"

Fluttershy and Boomer danced happily. Everyone smiled upon looking at the scene. Both of them have finally put their difference aside and become friends finally.

"Shadow Dragon?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon turned to Twilight, "Sorry, Twilight. I didn't mean to make you worried about me. I was thinking something."

"You think someone else was helping Starlight to accomplish her goal?"

"Could be... And I have the feeling that we'll meet her and her master again..."

Twilight sighed, "That's what I'm worried the most..."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "For now, enjoy the party. Let's not waste it."

Twilight nodded as both her and Shadow Dragon danced happily. Everyone enjoyed their happy lives as much as they can...

* * *

Somewhere deep in the caves, Starlight bowed before two figures who were extremely disappointed and angered by her performances. Behind her were the remainders of loyal and terrifying Dark Mystic Ponies who remained silent and still for the moment.

Starlight bowed, "I'm sorry. I really am! Twilight Sparkle will pay for ruining my plan! My harmony! My friendship! They're all ruined!"

"True... And I warned you not to underestimate Twilight and her friends," Amon said darkly at frightened and worried Starlight. He smiled beneath his mask, "But do not worry. We'll have our revenge soon. For now, you must learn more of your enemies in order to strengthen your magic and power."

Starlight smiled in relief, "Yes, my master. I will and never fail you!"

"And remember... Observe carefully and then launch full assaults on them," Amon said calmly.

Crimson Skull smirked, "Good. Phase I is complete. Since that war, everyone believed he is dead. But he'll return to us one day. When that time comes, our enemies will tremble before him! Terror of Darkness shall rise again! Hail, Demon God!"

 **"HAIL DEMON GOD! HAIL DEMON GOD! HAIL DEMON GOD!"** Everyone cried wildly and determinedly.

Crimson Skull chuckled and laughed evilly. Everything is according to his plan. Darkness of Evill once again shall loom both Equestria and Mystic...

 ** _END..._**

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Brian Drummond: Double Diamond  
Sam Vincent: Party Favor  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sugar Belle, Night Glider

 **Cameo**  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
Jason Statham: Amon Blood Statham


	3. Ep 3: Castle Sweet Castle

**Episode 3: Castle Sweet Castle**

At Fluttershy's Cottage, she was showering, cleaning and washing her animal friends. But she wasn't alone to do it. Twilight, Lance and Nyx were helping her as well. As they finished showering the animals up, they dried the latter up. The animals were all cleaned. But for Twilight and her family, they were all dirty and messed.

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "Phew! Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, "No problem, happy to do it!"

"You probably can't wait to get back to your castle and take your own bath, huh?"

"Yeah! Can't wait for it. That bathroom was awesome!"

Both Twilight and Nyx looked shock and scared of what Fluttershy had said. What scared them?

Nyx quickly spoke up, "Aren't there more animals that need cleaning?"

Twilight smiled as she nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, Fluttershy. Maybe I should bring both Dragoking and Owlowiscious here for cleaning? That would save our time!"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No need. Lance told me he cleaned them off. I think you and I are the only ones left, and I can't wait to get the mud out of my mane."

And again, both Twilight and Nyx once again looked scared and worried. As they looked for a way to 'excuse' themselves to stay, Nyx found Angel standing behind of her. She whistled softly as she kicked him off to the mud.

Angel slowly got up as he turned and glared at Nyx.

Spotted what Nyx did, Twilight gasped in 'shock', "Oh, no! Angel got dirty! I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too!"

Nyx smiled in agreement, "And I'll help too!"

As Angel shaken and quivered in fear, Twilight and Nyx levitated him into the bathtub as the latter helped cleaning them up. Both Fluttershy and Lance looked at each other as they both wondered - what was that?

After the bath, Twilight and her friends brought both Boomer and Angel into Fluttershy's Cottage. Both Twilight and Nyx wiping and drying the bunny as hard as they can. Both Fluttershy and Lance looked concern and skeptical for Twilight and Nyx.

Fluttershy cleared her throat softly, "Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too, but, um... I think he's dry."

Both Twilight and Nyx stopped their wiping Angel. As they levitated the towels up, Angel was dried and good-looking. **_POOF!_**. Angel's fur got fluffy.

Lance whistled and chuckled a bit, "Now that's one fluffy bunny."

Fluttershy 'gasped', "Goodness! It's gotten late! You really didn't have to stay all day. Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right?"

Angel grunted softly.

As Lance was about to ask his family to leave, but Twilight and Nyx were dusting and cleaning Fluttershy's house. Both Lance and Fluttershy looked surprise yet concern about them. Why were they so reliable and helpful?

Concerned for his family's behavior, Lance 'yawned' softly, "I for one am exhausted. Plus, we really need to rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow. Dad might be joining us there."

But Twilight and Nyx ignored Lance as they continued cleaning Fluttershy's cottage interior. It was very unusual to them.

Fluttershy hummed in concern as she spoke, "And I'm sure you have both to get the castle ready."

"NO! The castle's fine without... both of us." Nyx looked down and muttered angrily, "It's better off with someone else."

Both Fluttershy and Lance looked shock and surprise by Nyx's sudden attitude.

Twilight cleared her throat. Nyx yelped in concern as she looked away. The Princess gasped, "But maybe we'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes!" Twilight and Nyx quickly headed exited the cottage at once. She turned to her daughter, "Nyx, you and I are gonna have some conversation. And it's a serious one too!"

Nyx huffed, "Sorry, mommy... I miss home..."

Twilight sighed, "I know... I know... I know..."

As Twilight and Nyx headed off to Pinkie's home, Fluttershy and Lance looked at each other for the moment.

"What was that? I'd never seen Nyx so... upset... Or even seeing Twilight so 'reliable'." Fluttershy said in concern.

"Hmm... Me neither," Lance agreed, "Hopefully they don't overdo the cooking. This is not usual of them."

Angel bounced off to his own room for preparation of bed. Fluttershy said goodbye and good night to Lance who returned the thanks to her. He then departed and returned to his home. All he can think was wondering why Twilight and Nyx so 'helpful' yet upset about the 'castle'.

* * *

At Tao's Apartment Shop, he and Mighty Heart were cleaning and dusting some books off as they were closing down the shop. They then heard the knock. They turned and found a familiar character with blackish spiky mane entered their store.

"Son?" Tao asked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I need some help, father."

* * *

On the next morning, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were invited to Twilight's Castle as they were all eating their breakfasts together per Fluttershy suggested. Pegasi and Earth Ponies ate them by their mouths while Unicorns levitated their forks in poking and eating the pancakes. All of them were enjoying their meals so much.

Applejack swallowed her food up. She smiled, "Mm, these are delicious, Pinkie Pie!"

Having her face covered by creams, Pinkie had her tongue licked them off into her mouth. Pinkie smiled in please.

"Thanks! Twilight and Nyx spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one-" Pinkie explained as she put some group of pancakes each to the top, "- but Twilight insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! And even Nyx agreed with her. It was like they never wanted to—"

"Leave?" Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in concern.

"Exactly!" Pinkie agreed as she took a bite on pancakes as she explained, "Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise!"

She approached Rarity as she whispered, "The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!"

Concern of what Pinkie had said, Rarity and Sweetie Belle levitated their pancakes in checking if the measuring spoon was in any of them.

"Up all night, huh? Is that why they're so, uh... out of it?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Lance, Main Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to north direction. They saw both messed-up Twilight and Nyx were siting yet snoring like they both were sleeping.

"Wow... And I thought I was the only one can't sleep well," Scootaloo commented.

"What has happen to them lately," Lance asked in concern.

"Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative," Fluttershy said in concern, "but has anypony else noticed that Twilight has been a little too helpful lately?"

Applejack admitted, "Now that you mention it, Twilight was lendin' a hoof at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight. Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten."

"She spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique. An entire afternoon!" Rarity explained.

"You weren't the only one, sis," Apple Bloom said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. We spent whole day of playing any activities we planed for finding our Cutie Marks.."

Scootaloo groaned in annoyance, "Yeah! That was crazy! I'll be tired."

"You think that's weird? She raced me, like, a hundred times the other day. And lost every time! She just kept goin'! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred!" Rainbow Dash groaned, "I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome, but it was like she'd rather keep losing than—"

"Leave?" Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders asked.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. Who does that?"

Twilight and Nyx continued snoring. Their heads fell on the creams of pancakes. They then make them comfortable for them to sleep like they were in bed.

Lance asked in concern, "This is serious... They never worked out so much before."

"Did you or Shadow Dragon know what happen?" Applejack asked. Lance shook his head. She hummed in concern, "Somepony who's avoidin' somethin', that's who. Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what."

When Pinkie ate the last one, she felt something stuck on her throat. She coughed for moment. Lance hit her back causing her to spit the measuring spoon straight to Cutie Mark Crusaders. They looked at it with their shock and surprise looks.

Pinkie cheered, "I WIN!"

Twilight and Nyx gotten up at once with their widened yet shocked eyes as they exclaimed in gibberish, "Huh?! I'm pancake!" They gasped as they took the pancakes which stuck on their horns out. They smiled nervously, "I mean, awake..."

Everyone looked at both Twilight and Nyx. They were all in concern and worried for the latter. It's time to find out.

"Uh, Twilight? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us?" Applejack asked.

Lance nodded, "You two haven't been yourself lately since we came back from the village."

Twilight and Nyx remained silent for the moment. They didn't want to answer to their friends because of their 'reasons'. Rarity and Sweetie Belle approached to two Alicorns.

"You know how much we appreciate all you do for us, and we simply adore having you around..." Rarity commented happily.

Sweetie Belle looked worry, "We worry you two might be avoiding something else?"

Twilight sighed, "Oh, has it been that obvious?" Everyone looked dumbfounded yet concern and worried by her answer. She continued, "We've been... the thing is... I know it's silly, but We... We've been avoiding... this place."

Everyone was in shock and confuse of what Twilight had said. They turned to Nyx who nodded her head at well. That was shocking. They had been avoiding their own home?!

"Why in Equestria would you both want to avoid such a gorgeous castle?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Yeah, this place has everything!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"Big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny!" Pinkie jumped over Twilight and her friends. She landed on the floor as she touched them gently, "Shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr!" She then rammed the door wide and shouted wildly, "And it even has loooong empty hallways!"

As it echoed a long way from dinning chamber, Pinkie turned and approached to Twilight and Nyx, "Okay, I get it..."

"The castle is amazing. But it just..." Twilight sighed, "It doesn't feel like home."

Nyx cried unhappily, "I miss home..."

Main Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in understanding and even Lance nodded. Twilight and Nyx were referring to their old home - Golden Oak Library. But it was destroyed by Lord Tirek when he came to Ponyville for the Alicorn Magic.

"Not home, why?" Lance asked before he gasped as he remembered something, "Never mind. I think something just hit my head."

Rarity smiled, "Why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this space your own!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! That would be very easy!"

Nyx shook her head, "It's not that easy, Sweetie Belle."

"Nyx's right. The castle is so daunting! Look how big it is!" Twilight looked at the castle''s interior before slamming her head down, "I-I don't even know where to start!"

"You can start by letting us do it for you." Rarity answered calmly. Twilight got up and looked at her. She continued, "We will make this the castle of your dreams while you go to the Ponyville spa for some much needed rest and relaxation."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. But... have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Rarity nodded as she levitated the mirror for both Twilight and Nyx, "I've never seen you look this... mmmm..."

"Frazzled?"

"Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use."

"Ooh, I guess I do need a little help. And so does my castle." Twilight agreed, "And I just know you'll do a great job, because nopony knows me better than you."

Nyx smiled, "Yeah. Nopony knows us than our best friends and family."

Applejack giggled happily, "We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day."

"Oh no!" Spike exclaimed in shock. Everyone turned and found Spike entering the dining chamber, "Did I miss the pancakes?! I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling."

Spike sat on his chair as he started eating his pancakes.

Rarity gasped, "Spike, I'm so glad you're here!" Spike turned and looked at her with his hopeful eyes. She continued, "Yes! We're gonna work some decoration on your home. You're taking Twilight and Nyx to the spa!"

"Great! I've been meaning to get my claws done!" Spike took another bite on his pancakes. Everyone turned and looked at him with 'begging and please' looks. With his mouth full, he spoke, "Oh, you mean now."

"No worries. I'll go too. Besides, I'm gonna spent my time with you girls." Lance smiled, "Hopefully, dad gets here soon. Where is he? I haven't seen him this morning."

Nyx sighed, "You now him? Everyone and even Mystic Ponies need his advice and help for some problems. After all, he is Shadow General of Mystics."

"No kidding," Spike mumbled happily.

As Spike took two to three bites on pancakes, he held the rest. He got off the chair and exited the dining chamber. Both Twilight and Nyx followed Spike and Lance.

Applejack smirked, "Come on, y'all! We've got work to do!"

* * *

As Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders exited the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, they all turned and looked at the castle. They began singing.

Rainbow Dash: _Let's all work together  
To make this castle shi-i-ine_

Rainbow Dash nudged Scootaloo up on her back as they flew around and around the castle while looking at it. Scootaloo waved happily while Rainbow Dash sped up her flight before landed on the ground.

Rarity: _Once we add some sparkle  
It'll feel, it'll feel, it'll feel..._

All: _It'll feel divine_

Rarity levitated the gem up high, allowing the golden sun shined upon it brightly at the castle. Everyone then sang proudly before they split up and headed back home. Rarity and Sweetie Belle packed their stuffs of diamonds, stationary gears and pictures into their wagon.

Applejack: _Crates of apples an' bales o' hay  
Just makes ya feel at home_

At the Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Apple Bloom packed their farming supplies and gears into the wagon as they headed off.

Fluttershy: _Furry friends and some popinjays  
So she won't be alone_

Fluttershy and Angel gathered dozens of animals as they marched out from their cottage together.

All: _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make  
This castle a home_

Pinkie: _There's nothing like balloons and confetti  
To greet you every time you walk through the door_

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie gathered the party gears, supplies and party canon as she headed outside.

Rainbow Dash: _She'll need this and those  
Posters of all my heroes_

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo quickly packed all of their action figures, posters, trophies and collective items. They then headed down the stairs. They then saluted to Rainbow Blaze's statue proudly before they left.

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered and met up at the road as they walked and marched together to the Friendship Rainbow Castle.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _How could anypony awesome ever ask for more?_

All: _And we'll make, and we'll make, and we'll make  
A home she'll adore_

Rarity opened the curtains in allowing the light passed through. Sweetie Belle helped Rarity setting some curtains up as well.

Rarity: _Bright curtains of flowing silk and lace_

Rainbow Dash set the pictures up to the walls. Scootaloo jumped and flapped her wings for the moment.

Rainbow Dash: _This picture of me winning a race_

Pinkie set her birthday party foods and presents on the Council's table.

Pinkie Pie: _Party cannons to give her a surprise_

As Applejack set her farmer gears up, Apple Bloom poured the seeds, weeds and dirt on the ground.

Applejack: _Hoes and rakes and some more garden supplies_

Fluttershy settled her animal friends calmly at the castle.

Fluttershy: _Getting hugs from this nice, big, friendly bear_

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders setting and decorating the Castle with their own gears and stuffs. Rarity and Sweetie Belle decorated the castle's walls with gemstones. Rainbow and Scootaloo placed and posted the posters on the walls. Pinkie led the animals to the center for party. Applejack and Apple Bloom settled some foods out for the animals eat. Fluttershy settled some birdhouses on the walls.

Rarity: _Decorate with some gemstones bright and rare_

Rainbow Dash: _More of this and that_

Pinkie Pie: _Don't forget the party hats_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _How could anypony awesome ask for more than that?_

Applejack: _Let's all work together_

Fluttershy: _To show that we have show_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Princess Twilight Sparkle_

All: _How we make, how we make, how we make  
This castle a home  
How we make, how we make  
This castle a home  
How we make, how we make  
This castle a home!_

With the song ended, the Castle's Council Chamber was completed with decorations. Almost...

* * *

At the Sacred City, Shadow Dragon, Tao and Mighty Heartwere having breakfast at the Chinese Restaurant. The young hero came very early morning to his father's home for discussion but ended up hungered as he hadn't eaten anything.

Shadow Dragon sighed in relief after eating his Sea Veggie Bun, "That was great..."

"Now that you're full. Why do you seek me?" Tao asked curiously yet concerned, "Clearly, you don't need my advice or need to deal with your problems. Something had bother you?"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "It's Twilight and Nyx. I'm worried about them."

"What about them? Aren't you, your girlfriend and her daughter getting along well?" Might Heart asked in concern.

"No... Mighty, Fu Qing (Father)," Shadow Dragon sighed, "Do you miss your old home before moving here?"

Both Tao and Mighty looked at Shadow Dragon with shock and surprise looks. They then looked at each other for the moment. They turned and looked at him.

"I do miss home... I miss my mommy so much," Mighty Heart admitted, "But she often came and visit me. That's important."

Tao nodded, "I did miss my old home. But son, why do you asked that? Did the castle bother them both so much?"

"Yeah. Ever since we got back from our mission, Twilight and Nyx avoided going to the castle by giving some excuses of helping friends or going other places. I was worried about them. Do you know something that bother them?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Tao sighed, "That's what I'm afraid. Ever since their old home Golden Oak Library destroyed, they missed it so much. It attached to them so much..."

"I knew it!"

"You knew it?! When?! HOW?!"

"Two years ago when I came to Ponyville, I stumble upon the destroyed tree. And I asked some ponies about it. It turns out that it was the Golden Oak Library. It belongs to Twilight Sparkle. I felt sorry for her to lose home. But when I came to her castle, she and Nyx were okay with it until now."

"I see... So, you're here for advice and suggest to help Twilight and Nyx, do you?"

"Yes. That's what I'm hoping for."

Tao smiled, "Sure, why not. After all, you're my son. You're always welcome to your old home."

Mighty nodded, "Yes. We're family. We'll always help each other out."

"Thanks..." Shadow Dragon smiled before looked down, "Old home, huh? Why didn't I think about it?"

* * *

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Chamber, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders have completed their decoration. But unfortunately, they find it not they had hope for...

"Wow, girls! We did a... great job... together..." Applejack laughed nervously.

Her friends nodded their head nervously in agreement with her.

Looking at some animal roaming around happily, Rainbow commented, "Fluttershy, I love that you brought so many animals."

"Are these your trophies?" Fluttershy asked in surprise upon looking at trophies on the window shelves.

"I prefer to think of them as everypony's trophies but with my name permanently etched onto them."

"My my, Applejack, bringing the outdoors inside, it's... earthy... What a lovely touch!" Rarity commented nervously upon looking at some farmer's gears and supplies on the floor. Levitating the quilt up, she then sniffed on it. She heaved in shock before putting it down. She asked, "Are these quilts vintage?"

"Nope, just old!" Applejack answered before she got blinded by some lights. She turned and found some diamonds attached to curtains as she commented, "Unlike your sparkly window doohickeys which are... why, they're just swell!"

"I didn't know you were bringing some more of your comic books and posters here, Scootaloo" Apple Bloom said in surprise upon looking at comic books.

Scootaloo looked at music notes and instruments, "Sweetie Belle, I kinda like what you bring. It's cool to sing. Sort of."

Sweetie Belle looked surprise upon looking at tools and woods, "That's... kinda thoughtful of you, Apple Bloom - building some houses for Nyx."

Pinkie jumped over on middle where her friends standing as she giggled happily, "No one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons! Oh, right! They're hidden!"

As the door was opened; Spike, Lance and his girlfriend Shiroi entered the chamber. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in fear as they saw the trio were here now.

Upon looking at the chamber, they all gasped in shock and freaked-out, "Sweet Celestia!"

"What happen here?!" Shiroi asked in shock.

"Oh, Spike! Lance!" Rarity gasped in concern, "Are you, Nyx and Twilight done already?"

Spike shook his head, "Don't worry, I ordered her the super-deluxe mane blow-out! She'll be a while. Man, this place looks terrible!"

"Spike!" Lance and Shiroi exclaimed in annoyance.

Instead of being upset and insulted, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed in relief and pleased. Both Lance and Shiroi were in surprise by the former's reaction.

"Thank goodness somepony said something!" Fluttershy commented in relief.

"It's pretty bad, right?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"You could say that," Lance agreed.

"This place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks." Applejack commented.

Shiroi sighed as she admitted, "I suppose it is a little cluttered."

"What are you guys talking about? I think it looks super fun!" Pinkie exclaimed in annoyance.

 ** _BOOM!_** The confetti shots out, causing the animals freaked out as they roamed around wildly and scared. They destroyed and damaged some of Mane Five's and Cutie Mark Crusaders' items. Pinkie running around for fun.

Lance, Shiroi and Spike were in shock and freak out now. Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were now in concern and worried.

Rarity annoyed shouted angrily, "Everypony, stop!"

Everyone stopped from running wild or crazy. Pig stopped as they knocked at each other to the walls. Bear and some animals stopped from running. Pinkie stopped as well. The chamber was in terrible mess.

Pinkie giggled, "Okay, now it's a mess."

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear, "What're we gonna do?!"

"I dunno. But Twilight's blow-out won't take that long." Spike said in concern, "If she was avoiding the castle before, she'll never set hoof in here now!"

Lance groaned, "That's just great! And be glad that dad isn't here. He would have been freak out by now."

"Spike! Lance! You've got to get back to that spa and stall her! Whatever you do, don't let her come home!" Rarity said in concern. Spike and Lance looked at her with concerns. She cleared her throat a bit, " I mean - maybe you could manage it 'til... sunset-ish?"

With Rarity giving Spike some winks, Spike sighed happily, "Anything for you, Rarity..."

"Typical," Lance sighed, "We'll do our best. Shiroi, I think you'd better help them. They might need some advice."

Shiroi nodded, "Okay."

As soon as Lance and Spike left, Shiroi turned to both Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders as they had some discussion for the next plan about the castle.

Applejack sighed, "Okay, we all agree the castle is too cluttered, right? So why doesn't everypony take one of their own decorations out and we'll see how it looks?"

Everyone nodded and agreed with Applejack.

Shiroi smiled, "I'll sketch the idea out. Once it's done, I'll let you all see it. You're all gonna love it. I can guarantee it."

* * *

At the spa, Twilight was having her mane blowing out by her mane-dryer. Nyx sighed happily as she wiped her mane and body gently before shaken the water off. Upon looking at the mirror, Twilight spotted Lance and Spike coming into the scene.

"Spike! Lance! You're back!" Twilight exclaimed happily. As she turned to the front, she levitated the blower up. Her mane revealed to be her spiky and curved mane-like Spitfire's or Night Glider's. She smiled, "How do I look?"

Nyx whistled happily, "That's awesome!"

Spike smiled nervously, "Great!"

Lance nodded his head in agreement before he cleared his throat, "Where did you get that from?"

"You father and some of Pegasi I met. Their mane looked so awesome and great," Twilight smiled as she looked at her mane, "And more importantly, how does the castle look?"

Lance and Spike smiled nervously, "Great?"

Nyx squealed happily, "I can't wait to go home and see it!"

Twilight smiled as she got off from the pillow, "Me too! We're done!"

"NO!" Spike exclaimed in concern while grabbing his adopted mother's tail. Twilight and Nyx looked at him. He yelped as he let go before explained, "I mean - I'm not... quite ready to go yet." He took the flyer out which revealed the muscular bicep hoof-like, "Uh, why don't we have a massage? I was really hoping to get, uh... this thingy!"

"Spike!" Lance exclaimed in concern.

Nyx read the flyer, "The 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'?"

Lance groaned in annoyance as he gave himself a small slap. Spike gulped, "Yep!"

Twilight smiled, "I think I'll just have a traditional massage, but you go for it."

"Me too!" Nyx agreed.

Lance sighed in relief, "I'll wait around. Look around if Metalgear is here. That Metal Pony sure love to poke around for learning."

Lotus smiled in please as she whistled to call her friends. Aloe emerged from the door and smiled at her customers.

"Did somepony order messages?" Aloe asked gently.

 ** _CRASH!_** Bulk Biceps, dressed in his spa uniform, emerged from the walls.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps exclaimed wildly as he jumped behind of nervous Spike, "Let's do this, little dragon!"

Using his biceps, both sides grabbed Spike's head tight. Bulk Biceps marched straight to the walls, making another hole for him to enter.

Aloe sighed in annoyance, "Oh, I hate it when he does that. Come with me, princesses."

Aloe led both Twilight and Nyx into the message chamber. Lance waited outside as he looked around in finding Metalgear. Hopefully it was long enough for the rest to finish the decoration...

* * *

At the Archaeologist Building at Sacred City, Dragon Kick allowed his family to enter as they all had some discussion about Twilight's old home. They were at his office where it was filled with books and artifacts, including his personal belongings and pictures. Dragon Kick was made as Senior Archaeologist Minister and Mentor among his company since he made several discoveries for Equestria and even for Mystic Ponies.

Shadow Dragon was distracted about what Tao had said to him. 'Old Home'? He hadn't thought of it since his exile.

"Shadow Dragon, stop daydreaming," Dragon Kick called out. Shadow Dragon turned to him as the latter bowed down to apologize. He brought the Equestria Map down on the table. It revealed Ponyville's location but only forests and woods only which was part of Everfree Forest. He sighed, "Okay. This is Ponyville. Or what's going to be after 1,000 years later. The tree that Twilight lived is called Great Oak."

"So, what's so special about it?" Jade asked curiously, "And when did the library made?"

"Patient, Jade. I'll explain. According to the legend, the Great Oak has been the center to the Everfree Forest for more than thousand years. It is said that it brings good lucks or fortunes to anypony who treated it with wisdom, compassion and hope. And ever since Ponyville was founded, Great Oak was turned into Golden Oak Library. And the former owner treated it so well like a family to him. So, after his passing, he passed it to his next successors to treat it as its family."

"Wow... That's wow... I can see why Twilight was so attached to it."

"Yes. Yes, it does."

Might sighed, "It's such a good story to hear it."

"But does it help us to restore it?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Dragon Kick shook his head, "It can't. There's no other way to restore Great Oak. Great Oak is 10,000 years-old tree. It's too old. Even if you did ask the Mystic Council of Wood to help, it's against the law. When there's life, there's death. Once the life ends, death takes you to peace. That tree cannot be restored."

Tao sighed, "Dragon Kick's right. This is the law."

"It's not fair..." Shadow Dragon groaned, "Why?"

"But let me ask you - why? Why do you want to restore the old home?" Tao asked curiously, "You ask me about missing old home? It sounds like that you miss home, don't you?"

Shadow Dragon sighed as he turned to his family, "Ever since I was exiled, I missed my home so much. I kept thinking, dreaming and wondering about it so much. Wherever I lived, I don't feel home. When I came to Twilight's Castle, I felt peace and harmony like I'm home. But because I chose that, I forgotten about my old one. I didn't want Twilight to feel it."

Tao nodded in understanding, "Ah Chai... I understand. Just because you've moved on to new life doesn't mean you should be ashame of it. And besides, it's okay to miss home. But it is your choice to decide - forgotten it or remembered it. And you chose the later. I'm proud of it."

"Really?"

"Yes... And besides, you are always welcome to home if you like. Mystic Realm is always your home, just like home Golden Oak Library is to Twilight. All of us do miss you too, my son. You're not alone."

Dragon Kick, Jade Adventure and Mighty Heart nodded their heads in agreement.

Touched by his family's concerns and love, Shadow Dragon hugged Tao tightly and passionately, "Thank you, father. I really appreciated it so much."

Tao hugged back, "I know. I hope that put your concerns down?"

"Yes... It does," Shadow Dragon admitted as he departed from hugging. He saw Dragon Kick passed the golden Chinese Pendant to him. He took it and looked at it, "What is this?"

"Call it remembrance. It'll help you remember all the times we've been through, so you won't feel bad about it," Dragon Kick explained.

Shadow Dragon then opened the pendent. It revealed the Chinese Portraits of himself, his family, old and new friends. He smiled happily upon looking at the picture. He nearly wanted to cry upon it so much.

Jade nodded, "Besides, you still remember us. That counts right?"

"She does have the point. You did come and visit us a lot. You were thoughtful of us. That's important," Mighty Heart added, "So remembrance is important."

Struck an idea, Shadow Dragon looked at the pendent again. He then looked at his family, "I have an idea. And I need your help."

And his family did was smiled at him.

* * *

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were moving some items and stuffs from making the chamber so cluttered. Rarity struggled in doing it. Shiroi was sketching on her drawing board. They were annoyed by their 'drama queen' friend's concern.

Applejack groaned, "Come on, Rarity. Everypony has taken somethin' out except you."

"Ooh, I know! I simply can't decide." Rarity said in concern as she looked around - her friendship portraits, gems on the walls and curtains. She groaned, "Ooh! They're all my favorite too!"

Rainbow growled in annoyance, "They can't all be your favorite! Okay, I'm taking down the portrait. We all know what we look like."

As Rainbow Dash brought the portrait down to the outside, Rarity was furious and annoyed. She huffed in irritation.

"Well, the room still looks a little bit cluttered, doesn't it?" Rarity levitated some of posters down at once. "Perhaps I'll take down a poster or two. Only to be helpful, of course!"

Rainbow was furious as she glared at Rarity. Rarity glared back at her. They both were about to fight but Applejack intercepted it.

"Okay, everypony calm down. I'm sure we can find a way to remove the clutter together."

Rarity smirked, "You're absolutely right, dear."

Rarity levitated the quilts away and gave to Rainbow to kick her out. Applejack gasped in shock.

"Hey, those are my warmin' quilts!" Applejack exclaimed in shock.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity smirked proudly. Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to stop the argument. Scootaloo moved Sweetie Belle's stuffs, which the latter noticed.

"Scootaloo! What are you doing with my music notes?!" Sweetie Belle demanded.

Scootaloo shrugged, "Well, we've gotta move the stuffs. So, it can get more space for decoration."

"You mean like these?" Apple Bloom smirked as she held some of Scootaloo's Comic Books, causing the Pegasus Filly annoyed and angered.

"Think that is funny, Apple Bloom? Try this!" Sweetie Belle smirked as she levitated Apple Bloom's crayons and papers, "I guess we should move these and Scootaloo's away from here!"

"HEY!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exclaimed in anger.

Suddenly, the balloons popped into pieces. The birds were pecking at them?!

"Fluttershy, tell your birds to stop pecking at my balloons," Pinkie begged.

Fluttershy huffed, "I guess they must not like being scared out of their wits by exploding confetti cannons or something."

Pinkie yelped, "But we can't get rid of the cannons! I don't remember where I hid them."

Irritated and annoyed by Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders' argument, Shiroi stopped her drawing and glared at them, "Knock it off! I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow. So, out your difference aside and work together. Or, we'll never finish this in time!"

 ** _BOOM!_** The confetti exploded and burst wildly. As if it sparked, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders argued wildly and angrily as they 'helped' moving some of other stuffs wildly and angrily.

Shiroi sighed, "Unbelievable..."

* * *

After the massages, Twilight and her family left the spa as they all headed back to home.

Twilight sighed, "Great suggestion, Spike. I feel totally relaxed."

Nyx bounced and squealed happily, "Me too!"

Lance carried Spike on his back as the latter yelped painfully and wildly. Lance sighed in annoyance while shaking his head. Asking Bulk Biceps massaged Spike was a bad idea.

Lance smirked, "That's what you get for getting the wrong massage."

"Shut up!" Spike exclaimed angrily.

"C'mon! Let's go home! I want to see what it looks like!" Nyx called.

"No!" Lance exclaimed in concern. Both Twilight and Nyx looked at him. He yelped before continued, "I mean - why don't we check on our friends? You know - get to know them?"

Twilight hummed, "I don't know..."

"C'mon, it won't hurt to know them." Spike persuaded as he stretched his arms and legs hard. He got down, "We don't wanna to get another Boomer problem again,"

Twilight and Nyx looked at each other for the moment. They did have the problem when both Fluttershy and Boomer argued with each other over the bugs. They nodded in agreement to know more about Lance's friends.

As Twilight and her friends walked across Ponyville, they came across the destroyed and burnt tree. Twilight, Nyx and Spike gave the depressed and painful looks. Lance was confused and worried.

"What happen here?" Lance asked in concern.

Nyx sniffed painfully, "It's our home - our real home." Lance turned and looked at her. She continued, "Golden Oak Library is where I was reincarnated and lived. It's also family home since we lived in Ponyville. Now it's gone..."

Twilight sighed, "I really miss this place, Spike. We had so many wonderful memories here."

Spike nodded, "We did, didn't we...?"

As both Spike and Nyx were crying, Twilight came and hugged them both. Lance looked at them with his pitiful and upset looks. He hated to see them being depressed and pained.

"I'm so sorry. Losing the Golden Oak Library was hard for you too. I know that feel..." Lance admitted painfully, "I've lost my mom when I was a teen. It's so painful..."

Twilight turned and looked at Lance. She used her wing and pulled him to us and her children, "Thank you. And I'm sorry too. You're really a good son..."

Nyx gasped, "I've got an idea. Why don't we have the girls add some things to make the castle feel more like our home as well?"

"Great idea!" Twilight, Spike and Lance exclaimed happily.

Lance smiled, "But first, let's meet our friends."

Twilight nodded in understanding as she and her family left and find Lance's best friends.

* * *

At the chamber, Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders have finished in clearing and moving all of their cluttered stuffs out from it. It was very exhausted and tired.

Rarity sighed in relief, "There! Now nothing is cluttering the castle!"

"You're right," Shiroi said bitterly, "There is literally nothing cluttering this castle."

Heard what Shiroi had said, everyone looked around of their surroundings. They found it completely empty and nothing. Back to drawing board...

"What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"But it's almost sunset!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

"We don't have much time!" Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Scootaloo groaned, "We're so busted!"

Rarity sighed, "Ooh! If we don't figure this out soon, it's going to look like we didn't lift a hoof to help her!"

"Why is this so hard?!" Rainbow complained, "We're Twilight's best friends! This should be easy for us!"

Applejack sighed, "She said it herself – if anypony should be able to make her feel comfortable in her new home, it's us. If we can't do it..."

"Then Twilight will be stuck living in a castle that makes her feel... sad!" Fluttershy finished Applejack's sentences.

Pinkie screamed wildly and fearfully, "What do we do? What do we do?! If Twilight comes home now, she'll be like "What did you guys do?" And we'll have to be like "Nothing!" And then she'll be like "I was counting on you! Some friends you are!" And we'll be like... "

Pinkie screamed wildly and fearfully while mimicking crying-like

Applejack sighed, "Calm down, Pinkie. We just need to figure out what we did wrong so we can make it right."

"Well, I didn't do anything wrong! I did exactly what I would do if this were my home!" Rarity spoke up.

Rainbow glared at Rarity, "But it's not your home. It's Twilight's home!"

"Where she keeps all her Rainbow Dash trophies?"

"Touché."

Shiroi sighed, "All of you did wrong. You're all making yourselves feel at home instead of Twilight. That's why it's so hard."

Everyone looked ashamed and disappointed. They realized that Shiroi was right. They were supposed to help Twilight to feel comfortable at home, but instead making it for themselves. They looked at each other as they nodded their heads that they should fixed and repaired the problems.

Applejack gasped, "I've got it! We just need to think about Twilight. What was it she'd loved about livin' in the Golden Oak Library?"

"Oh, everything!" Fluttershy answered happily, "The books, the smell of books, the joy she felt from organizing books..."

"Remember that time I crashed into all those books attempting my sonic rainboom after you guys just cleaned up?" Rainbow asked happily before she laughed in amusement. Mane Three were annoyed and angered by her jokes. She sighed, "That was good times."

Applejack groaned, "Yeah, for you, maybe."

Rarity gasped, "Oh, and Applejack, remember when we were stuck having a sleepover there? That turned out to be so much fun!"

"Hey! Remember the time when we get out lessons from Twilight," Apple Bloom asked happily.

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Yeah! And don't forget of what we did during Twilight Time."

"And best of all - all of us and Nyx passed the test! Azure approved it and built the Twilight School for the gifted fillies and colts!" Scootaloo remarked happily.

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders were happy and pleased with the remembrance of Golden Oak Library. It was meaningful and wonderful to them so much.

"Remember the time it got blown up to smithereens?!" Pinkie asked happily. It turned Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders smiles turned to frown and pain. She yelped, "Wait, no, that was the worst."

Applejack sighed, "We had a lot of good memories there, though. That's what made the Golden Oak Library home."

"Yeah..." Everyone sans Shiroi agreed.

Shiroi hummed as she looked at her sketches carefully, "If we add some parts of Golden Oak Library here, it might make her memorable and comfortable."

Applejack gasped, "Shiroi, you're genius!"

Everyone looked in confuse and surprise as they looked at Applejack. What was that?

* * *

Twilight and her family spent almost whole afternoon in meeting Lance's Team across the Ponyville.

They met Boomer who is now exterminating some bugs and insects across the Ponyville for his food, though he often gave some to Fluttershy for present. They found Grunt who was working as the labor for almost every tough and difficult jobs for strong pony or dragons. Rob was working for Dr. Hooves for his science works. Steel Blaze cooked some of hayburgers for them. They found Alyson led Dinky Doo, Pipsqueak and Twist in finding their Cutie Marks. And finally, they also found Red Arsenal came by for a visit with Lance as they both spar with each other for ten round. But Metalgear was nowhere to be found.

Twilight and her friends sighed in relief as they were all tired and exhausted. Spike and Lance looked up as they found sun was setting down. As they got up, they spotted Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Shiroi were carrying some shovels and picks. They looked surprise and concern.

Applejack and Shiroi quickly gave Lance and Shiroi a shush. Lance and Spike sighed in annoyance. They hated of doing it.

Twilight sighed, "Let's go home. I think we've done enough."

"Wait!" Spike exclaimed in concern. Twilight and Nyx looked at him. He yelped, "Maybe we should... I think... We should go and buy some pillows!"

Nyx gasped, "Huh?! I thought you sleep like a baby?!"

"Nah! Everypony knows that babies are terrible sleeper," Spike protested.

Nyx hummed, "Okay, Spike. What gives? What's your excuse? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yeah... Why do you behave strange so lately?" Twilight asked in concern.

Lance and Spike yelped in fear as they struggled of coming up the answers for them. Before they could, a black smoke emerged from the ground. Twilight and her family gasped in shock and surprise. They found Shadow Dragon stood on the stone.

"Shadow Dragon!" Twilight exclaimed happily as she got up and hugged him. She departed and glared at him, "Where have you been?! What you've been up to?!"

Shadow Dragon chuckled softly, "Sorry... But could I talk with you privately?"

Twilight sighed, "Fine..."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight left the children behind. Lance and Spike were about to move but blocked by Nyx as she demanded some answers about their behavior. They both chuckled uneasily.

At the Ponyville's Restaurant, Shadow Dragon and Twilight had some tea together for the moment.

Twilight sighed, "So... What is it you want to talk with me?"

"It's about your home," Shadow Dragon answered. Twilight looked surprise and shock. He continued, "I'm aware of it. And I know what happen to your old home. And believe me, I'm very sorry for it."

"There's no surprise... And yes, I miss mine so much. I wish it was still here."

"I know how you feels. That's why I brought you this."

Shadow Dragon passed the snow globe-like which contains of Twilight's Golden Oak Library and the miniature of herself, her family and friends. She was in shock and surprise as she took it. She looked at it with both surprise and shock but joyfully.

"It's... It's beautiful." Twilight commented, "But why?"

Shadow Dragon smiled as he patted Twilight's cheek gently, "For your remembrance. I know you still miss your old home so much. And you're also scared to move on. But believe me, you're not alone. Spike, Nyx, Lance, your friends and me will be there for you. They're your home. That's important. After all, you're my girlfriend. And I'm here to help."

Twilight looked at Shadow Dragon, "Do you mean it?"

Shadow Dragon smiled as he gave her nuzzle, "Of course, I mean it."

"Thank you so much, Shadow Dragon," Twilight smiled, "I'm happy to have you here."

Twilight smiled as she kissed Shadow Dragon's lips. Lance, Nyx and Spike sighed happily of seeing the couples being together.

* * *

Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived at the former Golden Oak Library. It was big and huge even thought it was destroyed.

Applejack sighed, "Maybe my plan won't work after all."

They were all disappointed and upset by it.

Rarity refused as she had the idea upon looking at the tree, "Of course it will, darling. I can see it! You and Fluttershy stay here." She turned to both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, "Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, you come with me. We're going shopping! We'll meet back at the castle."

"Good to hear! I've brought some help," Shiroi said happily as she led Metalgear and 25 Metal Ponies here.

Metalgear smiled, "I'll be honored to assist."

"Alright, y'all! Let's do it!" Applejack exclaimed happily.

With Applejack's signal, her friends began working. Applejack, Fluttershy, Shiroi, Metalgear and Metal Ponies began digging. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie left for shopping.

Applejack: _It's not the things that ya gather 'round_

Fluttershy: _It's not how much you own_

Applejack and her team dug as hard and quick as they can in bringing the tree out from the ground.

Rarity: _The things that hold the meaning in your life  
Are the memories you've sown_

Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had done their shoppings as they headed back to the Friendship Rainbow Castle.

All: _So we make, so we make, so we make  
This castle a home  
So we make, so we make  
This castle a home  
So we make, so we make  
This castle a home!_

Shiroi showed her sketches to her friends. They all began working on their latest decoration. Rarity, Shiroi and Sweetie Belle sewed one shinning diamond to another. Applejack sharpened the tree's trunks. Rainbow tied the ropes to the top's roller and brought them down. They all pulled the rope back hard and slowly as the tree's bottom part slowly ascended to the ceiling.

The decoration is done and completed. Everyone smiled happily to see it done.

* * *

Twilight and her family returned to Friendship Rainbow Castle. They entered the hallway.

Twilight smiled, "Hello? We're home!"

Everyone from the castle headed to the entrance as they greeted happily, "Welcome Home!"

As Twilight and her friends walked through the hallway, they looked around of their surroundings. The hallway and corridors of windows were the same as before.

"Oh, I, uh... love what you've done with the place." Twilight remarked gently yet unconvinced, "You did such a good job of... preserving the integrity of the original design."

Spike groaned, "Aw, come on! It looks exactly the same! Do you know how hard it was to keep her from coming back here?! I never want to see another dust ruffle as long as I live!"

"SPIKE!" Lance and Nyx exclaimed in annoyance.

"Wait. Keep me from coming back here?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "What happen?"

Rarity laughed nervously, "It took a teensy bit longer than we thought."

Applejack sighed as she had her hat down, "What really makes home feel like home isn't what it looks like. It's the memories you make when you're there."

Rarity smiled, "So we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made with you since you moved to Ponyville."

As Mane Five opened the door, they and the rest entered the Council Chamber. Twilight and her family gasped in surprise. They saw the tree's bottom hung to the ceilings. Its roots were filled with several ornaments. It was like a chandelier.

As Fluttershy flew up to the ceiling, she explained, "The ornaments on the chandelier are reminders of all the fun we've had together."

Pinkie pointed at the orange ornament, "That one shows your party at the Golden Oak Library welcoming you to Ponyville!"

Fluttershy showed the blue ornament, "The time we shared donuts after the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"And the best is Nyx Save the Day!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily as they pointed at the purple ornament.

Rarity smiled, "We were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful old memories would inspire you to make new ones."

"And the best part of it is, it's made from the roots of the Golden Oak Library," Applejack explained, "so you'll never forget where you came from."

As everyone gathered at the entrance, they prayed and hoped that Twilight accepted it. That was the only idea they had.

Twilight turned to her friends. She worn the mask of happiness yet having tears on her eyes.

"It's exactly what the castle needed." Twilight Sparkle smiled and sniffed. She galloped towards all of her friends as she gave them a hug, "And I am ready to make new memories here."

Pinkie Pie squealed happily as she brought the seven colorful layer cakes, "Then let's start right now with a new memory cake! Seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise! These might be chocolate chips or they might be super-spicy black beans!"

Twilight giggled, "Let's go to the dining room. It's a little sparse, but at least there's a table and chairs." She led her party to the dinning chamber. She gasped, "Whoa! What happened in here? Last I checked, this place was empty!"

The dinning chamber was filled decorative and noble-like dinning table. Twilight's family was in shock as well. They and Twilight turned and looked at the nervous Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

Rarity smiled nervously, "I couldn't help myself! It was just begging for the personal touch!"

"Yeah. That would make things interesting," Sweetie Belle admitted.

Applejack sighed, "Truth be told... I couldn't either. Your kitchen might have some rustic farm decor, Twilight."

"And it's a free apples," Apple Bloom added.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "And there may or may not be some Daring Do posters up in your library."

Scootaloo nodded, "I also added some action figures and comic books for you, Lance and Spike."

Fluttershy added, "And some stuffed animals in your bedroom."

"Um... I hope you don't mind if I add some drawing frames in your own rooms," Shiroi explained, "It makes you all comfortable and happy. That's how I feel with them."

Metalgear bowed, "As your humble ally, I request to be your butler. After all, you do need someone to look after Nyx and Spike."

Lance chuckled, "Yeah, we could use that."

"Not funny!" Spike and Nyx exclaimed in annoyance.

 ** _BOOM!_** Another confetti exploded from the hidden canon. And everyone yelped and startled in fright and shock.

Shadow Dragon asked, "What was that?!"

Applejack sighed as she turned and glanced at Pinkie who was messed with creams on her. She smirked, "One of Pinkie Pie's confetti cannons."

"What?" Pinkie asked innocently, "It's not my fault I hid them so well!"

Everyone laughed happily yet amusing about Pinkie being so random.

Lance nuzzled Shiroi before giving her a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks for the help. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. But you did owe me a kiss," Shiroi joked happily.

"See? You're not alone," Shadow Dragon smiled, "You finally settle with your new home."

Twilight shook her head in disagreed, "My home... My home is my friends, my family and you. That's what make me better and happy."

Nyx squealed, "We're home!"

Shiroi and Lance gave each other a kiss, and so did Twilight and Shadow Dragon. Everyone sighed happily to see the couples to be together. Twilight and Nyx finally accepted the Friendship Rainbow Castle as their new home, with some friends and family...

 ** _END_**

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Aloe  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo

 **Minor Casts:**  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity (Singing Voice)  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (Singing Voice)  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear


	4. Ep 4: Bloom & Gloom

**Episode 4: Bloom and Gloom**

At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, Apple Bloom gathered all of her friends and members as she had some announcement to make. Dragoking was sleeping outside neared to the clubhouse.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" Apple Bloom called as she hammered her podium twice, "This meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders is now in session! Who wants to do roll-call?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Nyx, Jade Adventure, Pipsqueak, Dinky Doo and Twist) remained silent as they all looked at Apple Bloom. Was she serious?

Scootaloo shook her head gently, "I'm pretty sure we're all here."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah... Besides, it wasn't that a lot. So, what's this all about?"

"Oh, nothin'..." Apple Bloom snickered before she took the letter out for her friends to look, "except this letter from Babs Seed sayin' she's got her cutie mark!"

Everyone but Apple Bloom asked in surprise, "WHAT?!"

As they gathered around her, Apple Bloom nodded as she read the letter, "She says it's a pair of scissors!"

Scootaloo looked at Apple Bloom, "So... she's good at cutting stuff?"

"Well, she did a mane-cut for my mane," Pipsqueak shrugged as he showed off his spiky mane, "I kinda like it. Hopefully, I can make it like Nyxie's dad."

Nyx blushed happily of hearing what Pipsqueak had said, She really appreciated to hear what he had said to her.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Of course! She was always fussing with her bangs and tail! I'll bet she grows up to be a celebrity stylist!"

"But if she spends all her time cuttin' hair," Dinky asked in concern, "who's gonna run the Manehattan CMCs?"

"Well, not Babs." Scootaloo answered in concern, "She can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if she's already got her cutie mark."

Twist cleared her throat, "Why not? I've got Cutie Mark. And I was allowed in it. So, I think she can lead them."

"And if someponies had the Cutie Marks? Does this mean it's the end of Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Touché..."

Scootaloo's answer was logic, Apple Bloom nodded in concern as she slowly marched down, "Oh, wow. I guess you're right."

"I'm glad she's happy, but I sure wouldn't want to be up to my flank in mane hair all day." Sweetie Belle said in concern, "Can you imagine getting stuck with a cutie mark you didn't like?"

Apple Bloom gulped, "No... or at least I hadn't..."

Jade scoffed as she held Apple Bloom's shoulder tight to her, "Don't worry, Apple Bloom. Most of your family has apple-related cutie marks. I bet yours will be, too. And what's not to like about apples?"

Nyx nodded in agreement, "She does have the point. It's gonna be the apple-Cutie Mark. You're gonna be alright."

Apple Bloom smiled in relief to hear it.

"There's the core, and sour apples, and rotten apples, and apples with worms in them—" Scootaloo counted before she was glared by her own friends, "What?"

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Not helping."

Nyx turned and found Apple Bloom quivered and shivered in fear. The former grew worry and concern for the latter. Apple Bloom was Nyx's first friend and so the latter wanted to make sure that former was okay. Her friendship and relationship reminded herself of Twilight and Applejack.

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom. No matter what Cutie Mark you get, you're still Cutie Mark Crusader," Nyx comforted.

Apple Bloom sighed, "If only that was easy..."

"Apple Bloom? What do you mean? I mean you let me and Twist in because we were your best friends. We've always are. No matter who had the Cutie Marks, we're still Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"But what happen if all of us have the Cutie Marks? We may never be together again. We may never be Cutie Mark Crusaders. And if blank flanks saw us, they may think we're bullies. They may never want out help and advice. And this maybe the end of Cutie Mark Crusaders..."

"Apple Bloom... What are you saying..."

Apple Bloom sniffed as her tears emerged, "Our friendship may ended sooner than we think, Nyx. This maybe... our goodbye." She cried and sobbed, "I don't want to say goodbye to my friends! I don't want to forget you all! I don't want to be somepony I never like! I don't want to lose my friendship!"

Apple Bloom cried and sobbed in despair and pain. All Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock as they never had seen her cried before until now. They came and comforted her. Nyx was in deep shock and feared as she slowly backed away from her friends. She then looked at the window's reflection. What was she looking at?

Nyx sighed as she looked down, "I don't want to lose mine either because of my reflection..."

As Cutie Mark Crusaders had their situation to deal with, a familiar humanoid bat watched the event. She smirked darkly yet evilly.

"Xing is going to love this one," Song Wing said darkly, "Yue will rue the day for betraying our family..."

Song Wing flapped her wings as she headed off to another area. Dragoking got up as he glared at the sky. He growled angrily as he suspected someone was spying on Nyx...

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

It was night time. At Sweet Apple Acre, Apple Bloom was getting ready to get some sleep in her bedroom. Applejack was thee helping her. Apple Bloom was in frantically feared and scared of her Cutie Mark.

Apple Bloom laid down on her bed as she said in concern and feared, "I guess I just spent so much time worryin' about how to get a cutie mark, I never even thought about what would happen after. There's just so many things I never considered."

Applejack shook her head in denial, "I'm sure there are, but you don't need to—"

"What if I finally get my cutie mark and I don't like it? What if I get my cutie mark and nopony likes me?"

"Well, that's just ridicu—"

"What if the Crusaders drift apart? I mean, we won't really be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore!" Apple Bloom gasped, "What if it's not an apple?! Will I have to move out?! Where will I live?!"

Applejack sighed, "All right, that's enough, sugarcube. Those are way too many questions to answer all in one night."

"But—"

"And nopony's gonna make ya move out."

"Are you sure, Applejack?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Now get some sleep. You'll see. Everything will be better in the mornin'."

Apple Bloom smiled in relief. She was happy and relief to have a sister like Applejack. Applejack has always been there for since she was a baby as the former was like a mother to her so much. As Apple Bloom settled herself on bed with blanket on her. Applejack began singing:

Applejack sang: _Hush now, little sister  
You're loved by all you know  
You'll never lose their friendship  
No matter where you go_

As Apple Bloom's eyes slowly closed, Applejack slowly moved back while singing. She turned the lights off. She then closed the door.

Applejack sang: _There ain't no call to worry  
So don't you cry or fret  
A cutie mark won't change you  
No matter what you get_

Apple Bloom yawned happily as she tugged herself on bed, "No matter what I get."

With the lullaby ended, Apple Bloom happily sounded asleep. Nothing could ruin her peace...

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Nyx was lying on Dragoking's back. She looked up at the black sky with several bright stars.

Nyx sighed, "What am I gonna do?" Dragoking turned and looked at her. She looked down, "Apple Bloom is my best friend. And I want to help her. She help me so much. I don't want her to be so down because of Cutie Mark. And I don't want Cutie Mark Crusaders to be disbanded. But what can I do?"

Dragoking growled softly as if he answered her question. He gave her a calm looks.

Nyx asked suspiciously, "You think all of us can be friends, even though we all have Cutie Marks?"

Dragoking smiled as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess so. But still..." Nyx sighed. Dragoking looked at her with concern and worried looks. She continued, "Apple Bloom said that she doesn't want to be somepony she likes." Nyx turned and looked at her watery reflection, "And I know how it feels like that. And I never want to be Yue. I don't want to be demon."

Dragoking roared angrily at her. Nyx yelped in fear. He growled softly and calmly like he explaining to her about her concerns and fear.

Nyx groaned, "Seriously? Do you really have to scared me?" Dragoking glared at her. She sighed, "But... You're right. I shouldn't be worried about it. After all, Grandpa Tao removed the Demon Blood from me. I should be me, right?"

Dragoking smiled as he gave Nyx a few times of licking on her face. She giggled happily for the moment. She then patted on his head.

Nyx sighed, "Thanks, Dragoking. Wow... maybe dad was right about you. You're really a good partner to count on."

Dragoking growled calmly before giving Nyx a nuzzle.

"Hey, Dragoking," Nyx called. Dragoking looked at her. She asked, "You won't mind if I sleep with you? I could use some company to accompany me when I'm asleep."

Knowing Nyx was afraid and scared, Dragoking smiled as he nodded his head.

Before Nyx could do anything, Dragoking lifted her up by using her tongue as he tugged himself on the ground in getting comfortable. He then lowered her down. She got coiled by his neck. He wanted to get close with her in making sure she wasn't scared.

Nyx smiled as she nuzzled on Dragoking's head before both of them fallen in sleep peacefully. Lance and Spike saw what happened before they nodded their heads. They were in-charge of looking after the castle since Twilight and Shadow Dragon left in having meeting with Mystic Council about Starlight Glimmer.

Further from Nyx and Dragoking's location, two creatures emerged from the ground. They both saw both the latter were sleeping.

Voltscar scoffed, "They fell asleep. It's time to strike them now!"

"No!" Quake denied, "Sister Xing said we must break her spirit. She said we'll be part of it. We must report to her now."

Voltscar growled in anger, "Fine..."

Both Voltscar and Quake slowly submerged as they returned to their fellow Demon Successors. They were ready to attack Nyx. By what?

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

As Apple Bloom slept for whole day, the sun risen. It shined brightly through the window as it hit on her. Then, the rooster crowed happily. Apple Bloom opened her eyes. She got up as she shown happy face like she felt better from her bad medicine.

"Hoo-ee! Nothin' like a good night's sleep!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

Knowing Applejack calling for breakfast, Apple Bloom immediately headed off to downstairs. She found her older sister setting foods up on the table from the kitchen. She met up with Applejack.

"Morning, sis!" Apple Bloom called. Applejack smiled as she turned to her younger one. She continued, "You were right, Applejack! I feel much better! I don't know what I was so worried about last night!"

"See, now what did I tell you? A good night's sleep'll fix just about an—" Applejack got interrupted as she found something surprise her about Apple Bloom. She gasped, "Well, no wonder you were so worked up!"

Apple Bloom confused as she asked, "What? What is it?"

"Looks like somepony got her cutie mark!" Applejack answered happily.

Apple Bloom gasped as she turned and found a gas tank-like with Apple Cutie Mark, "I can't believe it! I got my cutie mark! I got my cutie mark!" She screamed happily as she bounced up and down for the moment. "Wait 'til I tell the others that my cutie mark is a..."

Apple Bloom continued stared at her Cutie Mark as she was trying to figure out of what it is, "a... What is it?"

Looking at her sister's Cutie Mark, Applejack shrugged as she admitted, "I have no idea what it means."

"I know what it means!" The stallion voice shouted. The Apples turned and found an old brown pony with mask and small tank-like canister machine entered the house. He took a mask out as he breathed for the moment. He smiled happily, "It means I can retire!"

The old pony laughed happily while two Apple Sisters stared at each other in concern and disbelief. He shown his Cutie Mark which has the same symbol as Apple Bloom but without the apple. What is going on?

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

As the morning risen, Nyx yawned softly as she slowly stretched herself out for the moment. She got out from Dragoking's coil.

"I feel great!" Nyx exclaimed happily as she stretched herself out for a while, "I just hope I can talk some sense into Apple Bloom."

Nyx turned and looked at the crystallized Castle's wall. She yelped in shock and surprise. She saw herself a teenage form. When did she used her Battle Mode?! As she turned to the front, Nyx gasped in shock. She saw the ruins and destruction sites of Ponyville. Not a sign of pony or creatures to be sighted. What was going on? And how did it happen?!

"No... No! No!" Nyx exclaimed in shock and feared. She quickly turned and woke Dragoking up at once, "Dragoking, wake up now! Wake up!"

Dragoking growled in annoyance. He yawned loudly as he slowly woke up. He looked at the sights of Ponyville. He yelped as he was in deep shock and concern. He turned and looked at Nyx. He was even shock too.

"I don't know what has happen. I just woke up. I don't know how did I end up like this. I can't change back either. What are we going to do?" Nyx asked in concern. She turned and looked at him as his head moved a bit in pointing to the north direction. She gulped, "So, we should look around, hoping to find someone alive?"

Dragoking nodded his head in agreement. Nyx sighed as she nodded in understanding. He quickly got up while she climbed on his back. They then headed off in search of their friends and learned of what was going on in the area.

As Nyx and Dragoking continued walking through the streets of Ponyville, they found no one alive or sighted but only bones, rotten and fresh dead bodies. Dragoking slowly used his head in nudging her body gently. He growled in suspicious as he found a foul scent on the area. As they continued marching into destruction sites, they heard some walking noise like someone was following them. She turned her head back. She found nothing. She suspected that her mysterious enemies are hiding from them. She didn't liked it much.

Nyx turned to Dragoking's head, "We've been followed! Run, now!"

Dragoking roared wildly. Nyx held on his neck as he galloped at once. The mysterious figures emerged and chased after both of them at once. As they continued running, they quickly stopped as they were blocked by another group. The front revealed to be Mermaid Demons while the back were Buffalo and Reptilian Demons.

"Demon Warriors? The Demon Lords are the cause of this mess," Nyx asked in shock and concern, "I thought they were banished to Netherworld for good!"

"Not by them..." Mei Kai spoke darkly as she slithered to the front, "By us, Xiao Yue..."

Sensed that she knows them, Nyx shivered in concern as she asked, "Who... Who are you?"

"Oh... You hurt my feelings, Xiao Yue. And I thought we were so closed..." Mei Kai said in 'pain' and 'upset', "No matter... You shall pay for what you had done."

"Where is my family?" Nyx snarled.

Mei Kai smirked, "You'll see them soon. Get them!"

Demon Warriors charged in as they were attacked both Nyx and Dragoking. Dragoking roared wildly and angrily as he swung his tail at them off while took a bite from one to ten in swallowing them up, throwing them to others or firing his powerful blasts at them off. Nyx fired her **_Lunar Shots_** and ** _Night Beam_** at them off.

Mei Kai fired her **_Water Torpedo Blast_** at Nyx off. Before the Alicorn could do anything, the Water Demon Heir slithered towards her. Mei Kai launched her tail in coiling and wrapping Nyx up as she slowly squeezed the teenage mare tight. Nyx screamed in pain as her face slowly turned into blue.

Dragoking roared in anger as he was about to rescue her. Quake charged and rammed the Hydragoon off. Voltscar fired his **_Thunderstorm Strike_** at Dragoking off. Quake summoned his **_Earthquake Punches_** on Dragoking's guts while Voltscar fired his **_Lightning Strikes_** on Hydragoon.

Mei Kai hissed as she glared at Nyx, "You shall pay for what you had done to my family..."

As Nyx and Dragoking struggled in getting out, several cans with smoke were thrown up before hitting on the ground. The cans launched the smokes out, causing everyone coughed painfully and sickly. Mei Kai coughed painfully as her tail accidentally free Nyx. She then approached to Dragoking as she refused to apart from him.

The mysterious black figure galloped towards Nyx and Dragoking. The figure grabbed and dragged Nyx away from the smoke. Dragoking spotted her taken away, he followed them at once.

As soon as the smoke dispersed, Demon Warriors were slowly recovering from the smokes. Mei Kai looked around as she snarled in anger.

"They escaped?! How?!" Quake demanded angrily.

Voltscar growled, "I thought Sister Xing removed anyone from helping her? There should be none!"

"It doesn't matter. Xiao Yue won't escape from her punishment," Mei Kai said darkly, "None can. For now, find her! Sister Xing will not be pleased of it. We must inform her now."

Mei Kai, Quake and Voltscar disappeared through black smoke while their Demon Warriors searched around the area.

Further away from Demon Warriors; Nyx, Dragoking and the mysterious figure were hiding behind the broken Sweet Apple Acre. Nyx and Dragoking were recovering from the black smoke as they breathing slowly.

Nyx sighed as she turned to the figure, "Thanks for the help. But what I really want to know is what the heck is going on-?!"

She got interrupted as Nyx saw the figure slowly emerged from the shadow. She revealed to be a familiar pony with a right-eye scarred who is now a teenager dressed in black military suit with pink sash on her forehead and armed with Diamond Blaster. She is also in shock and surprise as well.

"Apple Bloom?!" Nyx asked in shock.

Apple Bloom gasped, "Nyx?!"

They both were in shock and surprise to see each other. How and what the heck is going on?!

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

Outside of Sweet Apple Acre, Pest Control Pony guided Apple Bloom out as he explained about her Cutie Mark and what job he was doing.

"Infestation? You mean like..." Apple Bloom hummed in concern as she was reminded of one infestation at her home, "parasprites?"

Pest Control Pony scoffed, "Anypony with a trombone can get rid of parasprites. I'm talking about the serious stuff! You ever hear of... twittermites?"

Apple Bloom asked in concern, "Twittermites?"

Pest Control Pony showed the lighting bulb canister-like which consisted of the flying beetles with lightning-shaped tail, "Pest ponies like you and me are the only things keeping these live wires from destroying half of Equestria! It's no easy trade! Even the best of us yearns for the day they can move on to greener pastures. Oh, now that you're here to take over, my day has finally come!"

Apple Bloom asked in shock, "Take over?" Pest Pony Control nodded his head in agreement, She shook her head in concern, "I'm sorry. I guess this just wasn't what I was expectin'."

"Don't worry. With a cutie mark like that I'm sure you've got the touch." Pest Pony Control chuckled a bit as he approached his Pest Control Wagon. He set the Pest Control Machine ready for Apple Bloom to wear while explained, "Now, you're gonna need to be quick. Once these things get out, it can get pretty shocking."

Pest Control Pony opened the canister. The Twittermites flew out while giving the powerful electrical shock.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked in concern. The Twittermites fired their electrical shocks on her. She exclaimed painfully as she held her flanks tight, "Ow!"

Pest Control Pony scoffed, "Hah, told you! And the further apart they spread, the more powerful these jolts will get!"

"What do I do?!"

"Call 'em back, of course."

Apple Bloom armed with her Pest Control Vacuum. She called out on Twittermites before firing her vacuum in sucking them into it. Seeing them caught into a machine, she smiled proudly. She called them before sucking them into machine. She caught them all in time.

"Well, looks like you're all set." The Pest Control Pony said happily. Apple Bloom turned and found him readied with his vacation bags, "Drop me a note sometime at the Piney Shade Retirement Community."

Apple Bloom gasped as she quickly unbuckled her vacuum machine down, "Now, hold on! I'm sure this job is real important, but... I don't think I wanna call bugs for the rest of my life." She looked up and found the old Pest Control Pony disappeared. She asked, "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Well, well, well! Look at the new bug pony!" Diamond Tiara commented as she and Silver Spoon entered the area.

Apple Bloom groaned in annoyance as she turned and glared at the bullies, "It's pest pony."

Silver Spoon disgusted as she looked at Twittermites, "Ew, it sure is! Ew!"

Diamond Tiara smirked, "I might've known you'd end up with the worst cutie mark ever!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed in amusement. Silver Spoon passed the canister of Twittermites to Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom looked down as she stared at her Cutie Mark. It was not what she wanted.

Silver Spoon smirked, "But look on the bright side! Whenever you need a friend, you can just go out and catch one!"

Apple Bloom groaned, "That's not funny."

Diamond Tiara smirked, "Heeere, friendfriendfriendfriendfrieeend!"

Apple Bloom hissed, "Stop it!"

"Here, bug! Here, bug! Will you be my friend, bug?" Silver Spoon asked mockingly on the ladybug from flower, "Because nopony else will! And not even little Princess of Demons can!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughed in amusement as they enjoyed insulting and tormenting the blank flanked ponies. Apple Bloom grew upset and angered by their insults. She had enough of it!

Apple Bloom groaned, "You know what? My cutie mark isn't the worst! You two are! Nyx is not a Demon! She is Pony!"

Apple Bloom cried angrily as she threw the canister out. She then ran off at once. She just had enough with the bullies. Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon continued laughing in amusement. Unknown to any of them, the canister had a sudden crack...

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

Nyx and Dragoking were staring at Apple Bloom who is now a teenage mare. And not to mention, she is now a military soldier.

"Nyx? Is that really you?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise and shock. Nyx nodded a bit. Apple Bloom jumped and hugged Nyx happily, "You're alive! I thought you're gone! I thought they killed you."

As Apple Bloom departed, Nyx asked in amazement, "Apple Bloom, you're teenager. Just like me..." She frowned and concerned, "What happen here?"

Apple Bloom frowned, "Ever since you and Dragoking disappeared, we've search everywhere for you. But we never did find you until those Demon Successors came out of nowhere and attacked us. They conquered all of Equestria and Mystic Realm. And now all ponies served them."

Nyx asked in concern, "Where're our family and friends?"

Apple Bloom sighed in shame as she led Nyx and Dragoking into the Everfree Forest. For some minutes passed, they came across to the old shaman Zecora's hut. They saw various gravestones. Nyx gasped in shock and concern. Nyx approached and saw three names on them.

"No... It can't be..." Nyx sobbed in despair.

Apple Bloom nodded grimly, "They killed all of our family and friends, and even Mystic Ponies. I survived, with some resistance. And we've been fighting with them for years while rescuing some ponies until you came."

"Wait... Where's Twilight's graves? Why isn't hers here? I only saw my daddy and brothers' here."

"Well... That's complicated. When we managed to get everyone's body out, Twilight got captured by Demon Successors. No one knows what happen to her since then."

"I can't believe it. Who are these Demon Successors?"

"They're Demon Lords' Children. They were Dark Xing, Drago, Mei Kai, Quake, Voltscar, Song Wing, Gutsy and Avalanche. And they weren't happy with what we did to their parents. They're angry like beavers chomping down the woods."

"Because of me... I let everyone died because of who I am..."

"Nyx, no! You can't say that! It's not your fault," Apple Bloom pleaded, "We can't change the past... But we can change the future. We just need to beat that Dark Xing. Cut off the snake's head, and the body fell!"

Knowing Apple Bloom said is true, Nyx can't let the past stop her. She had to make everything up. She had to make everything right.

"You're right, Apple Bloom," Nyx agreed, "Let's find your resistance. We're gonna fight back."

Apple Bloom nodded her head in agreement. Nyx and Apple Bloom got on Dragoking's back as they headed off at once before they discovered by their enemies.

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

As Apple Bloom continued running away, she entered and stumbled upon the dark forest-like Everfree Forest, but more darker and grimmer than before. Apple Bloom stopped in the middle of the forest. She was saddened and upset by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's insults.

Apple Bloom sighed, "I hate to think that Diamond Tiara is right, but... this cutie mark sure isn't what I was hoping for."

Suddenly, a wind blew on her face and mane. Apple Bloom heard a mysterious yet dark voice spoke in her head.

Mysterious Voice asked mysteriously, "Why should you have to keep it, then?"

Apple Bloom scared and feared as she asked, "Who's there?! What do you mean?!"

The mysterious shadow lurked around Apple Bloom while looking her like predator toying its prey for fun and amusement.

"If your cutie mark bothers you so much, get rid of it!" Mysterious Voice answered.

Apple Bloom groaned in suspicious, "Well, if you know how to wave a hoof and erase a terrible cutie mark, you go right ahead!"

"As easily said as done." The Mysterious Voice calmly.

As the wind blow on Apple Bloom's face hard for the moment, she was in confuse and concern. She then looked at her flank. She found her Cutie Mark disappeared like magic...

Apple Bloom commented in concern, "Now that is some serious magic."

Despite of that, Apple Bloom was happy and relieved that she didn't need the Cutie Mark since it's not what she wanted to be. As Apple Bloom continued walking, she stopped at once as she found ponies screaming in fear as they panickingly ran away from something.

"Hey! Where's everypony goin'?!" Apple Bloom asked in concern. She then heard the noise. She galloped towards her direction. She found Ponyville destroyed... by twittermites! She gasped, "Twittermites!"

Apple Bloom quickly took the Pest Control Vacuum as she armed with them. She is ready to recapture the twittermites. Instead before, she got electrocuted and shocked by them, each time she called them or get closed to them for ten times. She was defeated on the ground.

Applejack; with carrying the sack of her belongings, came across Apple Bloom. She was in shock and concern, "Apple Bloom! What in tarnation are you doin'?!"

"I'm tryin' to stop the infestation, of course!" Apple Bloom answered.

Applejack frantically answered, "Only a pest pony can do that!" She then looked up and found more twittermites gathering and giving electrical charges with each other. She also found more ponies running away. She spoke frantically, "Now come on! We gotta skedaddle!"

Apple Bloom shook in denial, "But I've gotta do somethin'!" She gasped in shock, "Look out!"

Apple Bloom saw twittermites were above her and her sister. She quickly pushed Applejack before she got electrocuted and shocked.

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

Apple Bloom screamed in fear and pain. She stopped as she found something shocking and surprising as well. She found herself in her bedroom. The sun had risen. The rooster crowed happily. Was that a dream?

Apple Bloom went to her window in peeking. She found her home and everything was safe and normal. No danger had come. No twittermites attacking. Everything is fine...

Apple Bloom sighed in relief, "Whoo-ee. That's what I call a nightmare. It seemed so real."

Heard Applejack's calling for breakfast, Apple Bloom decided to tell her older sister about her dream. Applejack may help her to solve it. Apple Bloom came across the kitchen as she found Applejack setting the breakfast up. Applejack turned and smiled at her younger sister.

Apple Bloom frantically said as she marched in, "Applejack! You are not gonna believe the dream I just had! I guess I needed more sleep than I thought!"

"See, now what did I tell you? A good night's sleep'll fix just about—" Applejack got interrupted as she found something surprise on Apple Bloom's flank. She gasped, "Well, no wonder you were so worked up!"

"What?"

"Looks like somepony got her cutie mark!"

"Again?!" Apple Bloom asked in shock and surprise. She turned and found a Cutie Mark on her flank, It was a potion with apple, "I mean... I did?" She cheered, "Woo-hoo! Potion making! Now that's more like it!""

"More like what?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"Never mind. I'm just glad Princess Twilight's lessons finally paid off!"

"I expect you want to run off to the clubhouse and tell your friends all about your new cutie mark. But before you go, make sure you do all your..." Applejack got interrupted before finishing up the sentence as she found Apple Bloom had left. She finished, "chores...?"

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

Apple Bloom guided both Nyx and Dragoking to her Resistance's Headquarter. They came to a familiar place. Nyx and Dragoking were in shock and surprise. But it's not a clubhouse, but a giant tree with building-like on top of it.

"That's our clubhouse?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Was our clubhouse. This is our headquarter. We need all the supplies and gears be ready for the fight. We wouldn't know when the bad guys coming. Come on in, Nyx. There're some ponies wanted to see you so badly."

Apple Bloom led Nyx into the building via the elevator to the top. Dragoking walked through ramp to the top. As they all entered the building, they saw many rebel ponies talking and chatting about the next plan in dealing with Demon Successors. She then saw some ponies that she was very familiar with but they were much older.

Serious and firm adult mare Shiroi dressed military black suit talking with the scarred and mechanical Red Arsenal and Cybernetic Armored and Armed Metalgear

Nyx gasped, "Shiroi? Red? Metalgear?"

Shiroi, Red Arsenal and Metalgear turned to their back as they gasped in surprise, "NYX?! You're alive!"

Nyx and her three old friends gathered and hugged together happily as they laughed together happily. They then departed as they chatted.

"It's great to see you! And you were so alive!" Shiroi said happily before looking at Nyx, "Wow... You're just like your Battle Form."

Metalgear nodded, "But I don't understand one question - how and where?"

Nyx sighed, "I don't know. One moment I was sleeping with Dragoking, and the next I ended up here. And then, I met Apple Bloom before you guys."

Red Arsenal sighed, "Well... It's good thing to see you here. We could use some help to beat these guys and retake our home back. Think you can help us?"

Wanted to make up everything for her friends, Nyx then gave a firm and serious face, "I wanted to help. I want to get our home back for us. So what's the plan?"

"Good... I knew you would say that," Red Arsenal smirked as he led his friends to the holographic map. He explained while pointed at Canterlot City Hologram, "Canterlot is heavily guarded. And the only way in is through the tunnels. And I believed you're familiar with that."

"You bet, Red."

"Good. But I had instinct telling me that it would be guarded. And the only way to draw them attention is to attack the gate. So, the stealth team can get in and beat that witch for good."

"That's a good strategy. But we need some heavy artillery to get the attention."

Shiroi smiled as she turned and pointed to left entrance, "And that's why we have some help from Dragon Strike Force."

Three shadowy figures emerged from the entrance. Nyx and Dragoking gasped in surprise and shock as they found experienced and firm Blazefist, scarred Saber Dragoon and with his right mechanical arm and calm and collective and yet experienced Shorty Thinking.

Nyx gasped as she galloped towards the trio and hugged them passionately, "Blazefist! Saber Dragoon! Shorty Thinking! You're alive!"

"Good to see you, kid," Blazefist smiled happily, "Wow... You're teenager. You're just like your own mother."

Nyx blushed, "Thanks..." She turned and found Shorty was silent for the moment. She asked, "Is Shorty okay? Rarity must have given him a heavy toll..."

"It sure did. He's been quiet for a long time," Saber sighed, "But nevertheless, we're gonna take our home back."

Nyx nodded, "Understand. So, let's do it. Time to take back our home."

Everyone cheered proudly and happily for Nyx as they were ready to fight and retake their home back.

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

Apple Bloom quickly galloped towards the clubhouse her friends were playing the horseshoe into a pole. As she rammed into it, she cried happily. They turned and found her standing and smiling at them.

"Why all the excitement?" Scootaloo asked surprisingly.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, what's going on?"

Apple Bloom snickered happily, "Oh, nothin'..." She then showed her flank with Cutie Marks and exclaimed, "except this brand new cutie mark!"

Her friends cheered happily as they commented happily to Apple Bloom of having her own Cutie Mark.

Apple Bloom smiled, "I don't suppose either of you got yours? Well, except Nyx and Twist, of course." Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Jade Adventure, Dinky Doo and Pipsqueak frowned and quiet for the moment. She sighed, "I know it's silly, but I'd always hoped we'd get our cutie marks together."

Scootaloo nodded, "Me too..."

Sweetie Belle smiled weakly, "But I'm still super excited for you!"

"Absolutely!" The rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

Apple Bloom gasped as she had the idea, "I know!" She headed to the podium as she hammered on it twice, "Let's call this meeting to order! I'm sure all of us can figure out how to get more cutie marks."

Everyone went in silent as they had some thoughts to speak up.

"Um, yeah... the thing is..." Sweetie Belle said fearfully.

Scootaloo sighed, "Well, you can't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if you've already got your cutie mark..."

"Oh, yeah... Just like Babs Seed, Nyx and Twist..." Apple Bloom said in disappointment. She smiled, "Well, I could just sit quietly in the corner 'til you all figure out what you're gonna do. After all, we're the same on the team."

Pipsqueak sighed, "Well, technically the clubhouse is for Crusaders only."

"And you can't come in then either." Dinky added.

"What? When this added up?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Nyx sighed, "Since yesterday... I'm sorry, Apple Bloom. It looks like we have to leave this."

Apple Bloom gasped, "What?!"

Apple Bloom, Nyx and Twist exited the clubhouse. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Dinky Doo, Pipsqueak and Jade Adventure looked at their former friends.

"I don't think we're supposed to be friends..." Jade sighed in disappointment.

Apple Bloom looked down for the moment. As she looked up, she gasped in shock. She found the clubhouse was closed down. She looked around of her surroundings. She found her friends nowhere to be seen. And the worst, she's back at the dark Everfree Forest.

Apple Bloom was alone again. What is going on?

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

At the Canterlot Palace, Eight Demon Successors gathered at the Royal Sister's Throne Chamber as they had the meeting. Most of them were not pleased with the results now. But almost everyone was pleased with it...

Dark Xing hummed calmly, "Just as I expected. The plan went smoothly as I had hope for."

"WHAT?!" Drago exclaimed in anger, "You knew the plan all along?! And you kept the secret from us?! What's the big deal now, Xing?!"

Voltscar snarled, "How dare you hidden your plan from us?!"

"Indeed. For what purpose are you trying to achieve?!" Gutsy hissed angrily.

Dark Xing explained, "They will lead her to us. When the time comes, that is where we break her spirit for good."

Mei Kai hummed calmly, "I see... You plan this all along. We need more of her friends to break their spirits for good."

Avalanche hummed in confusion, "Does this mean we smash them?"

"Better hope so..." Quake growled in annoyance, "I'm bored with games."

"Don't worry, Quake. We're about get some fun than we thought," Song Wing commented.

 ** _BOOM!_** The Canterlot's walls got hit very hard. Demon Successors were in shock and surprise yet they remained calm. They knew Nyx and her friends would be coming.

"And so they have come..." Dark Xing said darkly, "Two can play this game. Avalanche, Voltscar and Quake, deal with the ground force. Song Wing and Gutsy, deal with the stealth force. The rest of you remained with me. Let us welcome our little sister warmly here."

Five of Demon Successors disappeared through black mists while Dark Xing, Drago and Mei Kai remained here. It's time for battle...

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

Red Arsenal, Metalgear, Blazefist, Shorty Thinking and the remaining Resistance Force battled against the Demon Warriors on the Canterlot's City. Metalgear and his Metal Ponies fired the Armored Catapult and Armored Metal Canon in firing at the castle's walls and Demon Army as well. Blazefist launched his Fire-Ability Attacks on his enemies. Shorty Thinking fired his Blazing Crossbow and Typhoon Blaster at them. Red Arsenal fired his arrows and bullets through mechanical hooves at them.

Avalanche, Voltscar and Quake came out from the city as they all charged straight at Resistance Force.

"We've got their attention." Blazefist said firmly, "Keep their attention on us now!"

"Easy to said than done as ponies had said when it comes to difficult situation," Metalgear joked.

Red Arsenal groaned, "Metalhead, stop with the jokes and focus on mission!"

Shorty Thinking hissed in anger as he took both Blazing Crossbow and Torpedo Blaster in firing at Avalanche for few times. Avalanche approached before roared in anger as he raised his fist in attacking Shorty. Blazefist charged in before giving some _**Fire Punches**_ on the fat demon while dodging the attacks from Avalanche.

Quake smashed his fists on Metalgear who reversed his gear while firing his **_Metal Canon_** at him before giving the former a punch. Metalgear charged in to attack but got thrown aside by Quake. Quake jumped up as he began throwing punches on Metalgear who dodged and moved the attacks. He then fired his **_Hyper Emerald Blast_** on Quake off. They both then punched on each other hard and quick.

Voltscar threw a few of **_Lightning Arrows_** on Red Arsenal who charged and dodged the attacks. The archer fired his arrows and blasts at Voltscar who was unharmed from the attacks. Voltscar approached as he summoned his Lightning Sword in attacking on Red Arsenal who blocked before punched the monster off. Red Arsenal continued dodged and blocked the attacks while firing his arrow and blasts at Voltscar.

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

Nyx and her stealth team (Dragoking, Shiroi, Apple Bloom and Saber Dragoon) climbed the waterfall mountain to the top. They then entered the cave entrance as they found no guards around. They then walked through various tunnels in search of entrance to Canterlot Palace. For few minutes passed, they came across the edge. They looked up and found top platform's edge. They get teleported to the top platform. So far, no sign of their enemies.

As Nyx and her team were about to move; they got blocked by Song Wing, Gutsy and their Demon Warriors. They had been waited by their enemies.

"We've been waiting for you, cousin," Song Wing mocked darkly.

Gutsy smirked, "Time to teach you fools not to underestimate us! Get them!"

The Demon Army charged straight at Nyx's stealth team. Before Nyx could do anything, Saber Dragoon placed his blade in front of her.

"Nyx, take Apple Bloom and Dragoking to the throne chamber!" Saber Dragoon ordered, "Shiroi and I will take care of these two!"

"But-but-but!" Nyx protested.

Shiroi exclaimed, "No! Only you can stop her! Go! Now!"

As the Demon Army were closed to Nyx's Stealth Team, Saber Dragoon launched his **_Xross Blades_** on both Song Wing and Gutsy out. Nyx, Apple Bloom and Dragoking got passed by while Saber and Shiroi charged and attacked Gutsy and Song Wing.

Shiroi fired her **_Hikari Strikes_** on Song Wing while punched on her face for few times. Song Wing dodged the attacks before firing her **_Sonic Wave Blast_** on her. Shiroi deflected the blast with her force field before charged in and kicked Song Wing off. Song Wing grabbed her leg before throwing her off. Song Wing charged in before attacking Shiroi who dodged and fought back.

Saber Dragoon swung his sword at Gutsy, who hopped and bounced away from him and at the same time, the frog demon fired his **_Gas Burst Blast_** on Saber back. Gutsy launched his **_Wind Slash_** on Saber Dragoon who deflected and blocked the attacks while charging straight at Gutsy. Saber swung his swords at Gutsy but the latter dodged and punched back for few times.

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

As Apple Bloom got scared when all of her friends left her behind at the forest, she heard the voice again.

"More trouble with cutie marks?" The mysterious voice asked.

"No! I mean, w— yeah, I mean..." Apple Bloom sighed in defeat as she gives in, "Well, I got mine, but my friends didn't get theirs, and now there's all kinds of trouble!"

"Sounds to me like cutie marks and trouble are two peas in the same pod."

"I guess so... I mean, if I was a blank flank again, there wouldn't be a problem!"

Mysterious Voice answered, "Your wish is my command."

The wind blew straight at Apple Bloom as her Cutie Mark disappeared from her flanks. She sighed in relief. This time, she's gonna stick with her friends till the end.

At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, Apple Bloom were waiting for her friends' coming. She saw them had arrived.

Scootaloo sighed, "Hey, Apple Bloom. Why'd you want to meet here?"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Well, us blank flanks have to meet somewhere!

"Um, actually, Apple Bloom, we..." Nyx sighed, "all of us sort of got our cutie marks."

Apple Bloom gasped, "You did?! What are they?"

Scootaloo huffed, "Oh, we don't have time to go into all that."

"And we certainly don't have time to hang out at an old clubhouse." Sweetie Belle agreed.

Pipsqueak nodded, "Yeah, we've got responsibilities now."

"But maybe we'll see you later." Dinky agreed.

Twist and Jade sighed, "Much later."

"Goodbye, Apple Bloom," Nyx said bitterly

As all of former Cutie Mark Crusaders marched and looked away, Apple Bloom was stunned and shocked. Her best friends had turned on her?!

"Wait! Hold on! I can get my cutie mark back, I think! Rrgh!" Apple Bloom groaned in annoyance, "I mean, I got it once, right? Oh, just wait a second!"

Her friends were miles away from her. And her surroundings changed into something familiar yet different and darker than she remembered. She found herself inside of the clubhouse. The area was filled with dust and mess. And she was all alone.

Apple Bloom screamed in fear, "Nooooooooooo!"

Suddenly, a rooster crowed from Apple Bloom's left window.

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

Apple Bloom got up at once. She found herself in her bedroom. She quickly took a peek on the window. She found Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse was still intact and good shaped. Was that a nightmare again?!

Apple Bloom muttered in concern, "What in Equestria's goin' on?! I'm not so sure sleep is the cure-all Applejack thinks it is"

A sudden idea struck her. Apple Bloom knew who to ask for help. She quickly went downstairs as she found Applejack setting the breakfast up. She sighed as she needed some help now.

"Uh... Applejack? I know you said sleep is supposed to make me feel better," Apple Bloom said in concern, "but I'm pretty sure it's makin' me feel worse."

"See, now what did I tell you? A good night's sleep'll fix—" Applejack got interrupted when she turned to Apple Bloom. She was in shock and concern as she muttered, "Well, no wonder you were so worked up..."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Wh— Didn't you hear what I said?! I was trying to—"

"Weeeell, what do we have here?" Granny Smith said suspiciously.

As her family members gathered around and surrounded her, Apple Bloom gulped in fear, "What is it, Granny? What's wrong?!"

Granny Smith answered, "Oh, nothin', right, Applejack?"

"Right... Nothin' at all..." Applejack agreed, "Right, Big Mac?"

Big McIntosh huffed, "Truth is, Apple Bloom, it's your cutie mark."

With Applejack and Granny Smith nodded in agreement, Apple Bloom gasped, "Oh, no! What is it now?!"

Apple Bloom turned and found her Cutie Mark is dolphin without an apple. Her family is now turning on her since she doesn't have an apple on her flanks. Her family continued walked around as they talked about her.

Big McIntosh continued, "Well, I can tell you what it ain't. It ain't no apple."

Granny Smith shook her head, "Nnope!"

Applejack sighed, "And we don't have room for non-apples."

Big McIntosh shook his head, "Nnope."

"Time for you to mosey on. You can't stay here." Granny Smith demanded.

Apple Bloom was in shock and concern. Her family wanted to get rid of her. They wanted her out?! They betrayed her!

"This is my home!" Apple Bloom protested. And before she could do anything, Applejack opened the front door. It revealed a vortex-like as it dragged and brought her into it. Apple Bloom screamed, "Noooooooooo!"

Is this the end?!

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

Nyx, Dragoking and Apple Bloom battled most of Demon Warriors who blocking them from reaching to the throne chamber. Apple Bloom fired her Diamond Blaster at them off one-by-one. Nyx fired her magic spells at them while combated with them hard and quick. Dragoking fired his **_Elemental Powers Beam_** at them and sometimes he stomped on them hard and quick, bitting them, throwing them aside or swiping his tail on them hard.

For minutes had passed, Nyx's remaining team came across the Royal Sisters' Throne Chamber. They were ready to fight...

"This is it..." Apple Bloom said, "If we can win, we can finally bring our future back."

Nyx nodded, "Good enough... I'm not going to let anyone kill any of my family."

"Nyx... Thanks for coming back for us. Losing Mane Six, Mystic Ponies and Royal Sisters are very heavy tolls on us," Nyx said calmly yet happily, "But with you on our sides, we have hope."

Nyx sighed, "Thanks... Let's do this."

"Wait..." The male voice spoke. Both Nyx and Apple Bloom yelped in surprise. They turned and fourn Dragoking looking at them. He continued, "Not right... All... Fake..."

"Did Dragoking just talk? I thought he's just an animal..." Apple Bloom said in shock.

Nyx shook her head, "I know Hydragoon are very intelligent, powerful and effective leader, but I never thought he could talk. What is it, boy?"

"Everything... not right... Not real..." Dragoking struggled in speaking, "Nightmares... Nightmares... Face them... Be... Yourself... You... are... you..."

"What is he talking about?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Nyx also looked confuse and concern, "I wish I know." She turned to the front. She shown her determined and angry face, "But I know one thing for sure... I'm gonna put nightmares behind of me. Let's go!"

Dragoking roared wildly as he rammed his head straight on the door in two. Nyx's team charged into it. They then found Dark Xing sitting on throne chair, along with Drago and Mei Kai stood on both sides. They then marched and approached to them.

Mei Kai smiled, "Most impressive, Xiao Yue. You've always have a strong tenacity in getting what you want. You've finally come."

"Yes... You'll do everything you can for these fools. You've made your older sister proud," Dark Xing sarcastically and darkly said, "And so did our father..."

"You..." Nyx said in shock as she remembered the faces of three. She remembered them too well, "Dark Xing... Drago... And Mei Kai..."

Dragon snarled, "So, you do remember us? I'm so flattered!" He roared angrily as his body glowed brightly and blazingly. He launched his **_Dragon Blazing Crush_** on Nyx's team. They dodged it but she got separated from her friends. He huffed, "But too bad that you're all gonna get fried!"

"Finish them off..." Dark Xing ordered, "She's mine. It's time we break her..."

Mei Kai and Drago charged straight at both Dragoking and Apple Bloom while Dark Xing approached Nyx. It's time for the battle.

Drago launched his **_Dragon Flames_** at Dragoking who fired his **_Mystic Dragon Flame_** at the attack. For the moment they got clashed, Dragoking's firepower pushed Drago's back at him. Drago jumped over before charged in as he punched, kicked and clawed on Dragoking. Dragoking roared angrily as he swung his tail and stomped his feet on the dodging and avoiding Drago for few times. Dragoking snarled as he launched his second in firing his **_Frozen Curse Beam_** at Drago's legs. Dragoking's first head launched and rammed his head on Drago through the walls before firing his **_Electrical Thunder Surge_** on Drago. Dragoking bit on Drago as the former threw the latter off before his second head fired his **_Hydro Canon_** on him.

Apple Bloom fired her Diamond Blaster at Mei Kai who dodged and slithered away from the former. The Demon Mermaid Princess fired her **_Water Torpedo Blast_** on the Earth Pony off to the walls as the former approached to the latter. Mei Kai launched her tail in coiling and wrapping Apple Bloom up tight. As the Earth Pony struggled in getting out, Mei Kai was ready took a bite on her. Apple Bloom quickly kicked Mei Kai's face off before knocking her head on the latter's for four times. Apple Bloom fired her Emerald Shotgun on her body three times. Mei Kai hissed in anger as her body slowly regenerated from wounds before firing her **_Poison Seaweed Shots_** on Apple Bloom who fired back at her.

Dark Xing and Nyx glared at each other as they ready to fight and battle.

"I will end this nightmare once and for all!" Nyx exclaimed determinedly.

Dark Xing huffed, "Really? You couldn't even face your own worst fear. Because of that, you will bring ruin to yourself than others. Such selfless foolish brat as usual..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You'll soon find out when I break you!"

Dark Xing fired her **_Dark Beam_** on Nyx's face hard. Nyx fired her **_Lunar Shots_** on her former sister who dodged and fired back. Nyx and Dark Xing continued firing their magic spells on each other while dodging for few times. Dark Xing charged in as she launched her **_Blackish Blade_** at Nyx, who dodged down before kicked her off. Nyx punched on Dark Xing's face for ten times before swiping on the latter's feet and fired her **_Night Beam_** at her off. Nyx jumped as she ready to punish Dark Xing off but she was halted on midair.

Dark Xing controlled Gravity as she knocked Nyx on all of walls before bringing the latter towards her. Dark Xing was about to stab her **_Blackish Blade_** at Nyx. The Alicorn Princess growled angrily as she tried to control the gravity. She barely dodged the attacks before giving a hard punch on Dark Xing to the ground. Nyx was about to finish Dark Xing off but got blasted off to the ground hard.

Mei Kai and Drago fired their **_Water Torpedo Beam and Demon Blazing Fire_** on Apple Bloom and Dragoking as the latter fell to Nyx's both sides. Drago and Mei Kai came to Dark Xing's sides.

Dark Xing hissed, "Time to shift the balance... Time for your punishment..."

With her snapping fingers, the ceiling opened in two as the crane slowly lowered the metal cross-shape down. It surprise and shock Nyx's team.

"No..." Nyx said in feared.

Nyx's team saw weakened, broken, painful and wounded Twilight Sparkle got chained to metal cross-shape. Dark Xing and her cousins smirked darkly as their plans went smoothly...

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

Apple Bloom fell to the ground hard and all she saw was darkness. As she struggled in getting out, she saw the light in front of her. She quickly reached to the peak of light. She got out. SHe found herself back to her bedroom again. And the rooster crowed happily as the sun had risen. What is going on?!

Apple Bloom groaned, "Alright, this is getting ridiculous."

Apple Bloom approached to the mirror as she slowly showed her back legs to the front. She gasped. It was blank and nothing.

"Whoo-ee! I never thought I'd be so happy to not get a cutie mark." Apple Bloom said in relief. As she was about to turn, she spotted an ice-cream cutie mark. She gasped, "What the?!"

Apple Bloom turned to her right side and revealed a tooth cutie mark. Then to her left side revealed a potato fries. And back to her right again, she saw her face cutie mark. What is going on?!

When various and more Cutie Marks surrounded and went around Apple Bloom, she frustratingly grunted, "I don't wanna see another cutie mark as long as I live!"

Apple Bloom quickly swiped them off at once before galloped towards the door in a hurry. As soon as she entered, she got into the dark forest again. She turned her back as she found her bedroom's door closed.

"Back so soon?" The Mysterious Voice asked curiously.

Apple Bloom groaned as she galloped in search of her culprit, "All right, whoever you are! I dunno what spell you went and cast on me, but I want it to stop right now!"

The shadow emerged from its hiding and revealed two crimson eyes and smiles, "I didn't cast a spell, on you or anypony else. I only did what you wanted."

"Rrrgh! Why would I want you to torment me with nightmares?!"

"You didn't want to catch bugs, and I helped. You didn't want to lose friends, and I helped. If there's a problem with your family, I'm sure I can help with that too."

Apple Bloom screamed in anger, "I don't want your help! Just get away from me!"

As Apple Bloom was trying to escape, a suddenly light shined on her and so did the calm and gentle voice. It surprised her suddenly.

"Oh, Apple Bloom, you can't get away from your own shadow."

Apple Bloom looked up. She found a moon shined and glowed brightly as it slowly revealed the Princess of the Night herself. Princess Luna slowly landed on the ground before Apple Bloom.

"Princess Luna! My Shadow? What do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise. Princess Luna levitated the moon to the peak of sky. As it shined brightly, the darkness on forest slowly becomes brighter. The shadow that followed Apple Bloom slowly transformed into the latter's shadow. She looked confuse and surprise at it," It's just me? You mean I've been doin' all this to myself?"

Princess Luna answered, "Of course, Apple Bloom. It's your dream."

"If I've been dreamin' this whole time, why don't I just wake up?"

"Sometimes we can worry about a thing so much, the fear can make us feel we're trapped in a nightmare."

* * *

 **[Apple Bloom's Story]**

Princess Luna teleported herself and Apple Bloom into Astral Realm.

Princess Luna asked, "I don't suppose there's anything you're particularly afraid of, is there?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "Yeah... I guess I've been pretty worried about gettin' my cutie mark."

"Well, that is the same as worrying about who you are. That is all a cutie mark is. If you cannot accept who you are, your life might seem like a bad dream."

"But if I like who I am, do you think other ponies will too?"

"Of course."

Apple Bloom gasped in realization, "Then it doesn't matter what my cutie mark is!"

Princess Luna agreed, "Indeed."

"But that's so simple!" Apple Bloom said in disappointment, "I must be the only pony in the universe this worried about her cutie mark."

Princess Luna shook her head, "Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Princess Luna summoned Ponies' Dream Doors at once. Apple Bloom was in shock and surprise about it.

Princess Luna opened Sweetie Belle's dream door. Apple Bloom took a peek on it. She saw Sweetie Belle on stage as the latter was about to sing on Talent's Show. Just before she could do anything,the broom cutie mark appeared on her flanks. Sweetie Belle gasped in shock. The judges gave her zero points. The janitor came and gave her a broom and bucket for cleaning.

On the next door, Apple Bloom found Scootaloo was setting her scooter from the top of ramp slides's top. She worn both helmet and cape. She was ready for the stunt. As she flapped her wings, she charged straight down the slides. In the middle of her stunts, the baking stirrer on bowl appeared. Her helmet changed into chef's hat while her scooter changed into a giant baking stirrer. Scootaloo screamed in fear as she was unable to control the stirring. As she slided up, she fell straight down on sticking milk. Scootaloo hyperventilating continued stirring in attempts to escape.

Apple Bloom gasped as she left Scootaloo's Dream Door, "Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are havin' nightmares too? Pipsqueak, Dinky and Jade must have them too!"

"I'm afraid so, Apple Bloom." Princess Luna agreed as she turned to Nyx's door, "But Nyx's Nightmare is worst."

"Worst? How? She already got her cutie mark."

"True... But her identity isn't." Princess Luna answered. Apple Bloom looked at her. She continued, "Since you told her your fears, she is now more frightful of hers. She questioned herself - should she be demon or pony."

"This is all my fault... What have I done?"

"Don't, Apple Bloom. You didn't know. And now it's your chance to save her."

As Princess Luna was about to open the door, it got locked. That shock and surprise both Princess Luna and Apple Bloom. They quickly opened the door as hard as they can. That never happen.

"Something is preventing us entering her dream," Princess Luna said in concern, "And I don't think Nyx can do such a thing."

Apple Bloom banged and knocked the door hard, "Nyx?! NYX! NYX! Nyyyyyyyyxxxxxxxx!"

* * *

 **[Nyx's Story]**

Nyx's team face and glared at Dark Xing, Drago and Mei Kai as the latter held weakened Twilight Sparkle hostage.

"Let her go!" Nyx demanded angrily, "This is between you and me alone!"

"I don't think so..." Dark Xing snarled, "You have betrayed and banished all of our family! And now I shall return you a favor. I will give you a choice - come with me or your deary mother dies."

Nyx looked down in concern as she knew that she did betrayed and banished her Demon Family because she couldn't bare to lose her family and friends.

"Don't listen to her!" Apple Bloom pleaded, "You did what you have to! For your family! Not for them!"

"Quiet, fool!" Mei Kai exclaimed in anger.

Mei Kai fired her **_Jellyfish Sting_** at Apple Bloom's chest. Apple Bloom got poisoned on her heart. Before Nyx and Dragoking could do anything, Drago charged in and grabbed Apple Bloom as he armed with his **_Dragon Fist_**.

Nyx groaned, "Don't hurt her!"

"I won't. Just give in now, and I'll spare them both." Dark Xing said calmly. Nyx turned and faced Dark Xing. She continued, "You don't belong with these fools. You're no savior. You are the daughter of Tso Lan. You are the Princess of Black Moon. And ponies never welcome Demons. Come with me. We shall go home together."

Nyx looked down as she wondered what she had to do. She hissed in pain and despair. She didn't want to betray her family. They were too important to her. She loved them so much. She had to do it.

"Nyx! Don't do it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Nyx turned and looked at her. She continued, "Listen to me... You belong here. You're not a monster! You're a hero! You saved everyone's lives. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be Nyx, would you?"

Drago hissed, "Is that your final word? You rather die for her?"

Mei Kai giggled, "Such amusing noble cause for a little teenager."

Apple Bloom firmly answered, "Yes... She is my friend and sister. I'd rather her be with us than with you."

Dragoking nodded, "Fight... Your... Nightmare..."

"Apple Bloom... Dragoking..." Nyx said in surprise. She turned and faced Dark Xing, "You're right. I should have returned to home. But my real home lies in Equestria! As long as everyone is my friends, I'll always be pony! And I won't never betrayed my friends and family. I'm gonna keep Flare Tiger a promise to be myself till the end! Give your best shot on me. I won't back down!"

Dark Xing smirked, "Such heroic nonsense..."

Dark Xing armed with her **_Blackish Blade_** at Twilight while Drago launched his **_Dragon Fist_**. All Nyx and Dragoking do is watch and screamed. Twilight Sparkle and Apple Bloom were about to meet their end. Is this the end?

"Nooooooooooooo!" Nyx screamed in fear.

The event had paused. Everyone but frozen Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle were in shock. Why is everything stopped?

"That is far enough, Demons!" The firm and serious voice spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Dark Xing demanded angrily, "Who is interfering our plans?!"

* * *

The surroundings were shattered and broken into pieces by several white lights. Azure Phoenix,Princess Luna and filly Apple Bloom stood before Nyx and her friends. Nyx was in shock while Dragoking remained calm and quiet. Demon Successors were in shock and concern.

"HOW?!" Drago demanded angrily.

Azure Phoenix glared at the Demons Successors, "So, it was you?! Who are you?! And how dare you tormented Nyx with Nightmares?!"

Princess Luna nodded, "Leave now... Or you shall feel my wrath! Nopony is allow to destroy fillies' dream, and even little Nyx. I shall take you down personally."

"What?!" Nyx asked in shock and surprise.

Dark Xing growled in anger, "You have not seen the last of me! Our revenge will come! Xiao Yue will pay for her betrayal!"

"See ya, brats," Drago commented angrily.

Eight Demon Successors disappeared through black mists. They had escaped. Nyx was in concern yet confused of what had has happened.

"What's going on? I don't understand..." Nyx said in concern.

Apple Bloom approached as she hugged and comforted Nyx, "You were having nightmares. And those Demon Successors nearly want to break you."

"I was having the nightmares from the start?!" Nyx asked in concern.

"Luna sought me to break the barrier," Azure Phoenix explained, "You were lucky, otherwise you would have suffered a great traumatized on your mental."

Princess Luna nodded, "It's been a busy night for us all, but I think it's time to bring it to a close."

* * *

Princess Luna and Azure Phoenix magically teleported both Apple Bloom and Nyx into the Dream Version of Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse. They all bowed before them both.

"I know you've all had a lot on your minds tonight," Princess Luna explained, "but I think Apple Bloom has something she'd like to share before you wake."

"And so did Nyx," Azure Phoenix added.

Everyone was in surprise of what Princess Luna had said. Scootaloo tested hers as she can fly but knowing it's just a dream.

"Well, I guess I should call this dream meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order!" Apple Bloom joked as she headed to the podium, "I know we all got pretty anxious when we found out Babs got her cutie mark, but I for one don't want to have nightmares every night from now until we get ours!"

Nyx added, "And even though we're all a little scared, a cutie mark won't change who we are or how everypony feels about us! As long you're still you, we'll always be friends till the very end. That's why Friendship is Magic."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "It's lucky we're all scared of the same things. That way we can help and remind each other to just be who we are!"

Princess Luna nodded, "And when the day comes that you all finally get your cutie marks, you can be sure they'll fit you to a T."

"Do you fillies think that Babs is worried or scared about some of this stuff?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Apple Bloom hasped, "I know! Let's put together a care package for her! We should remind her that she's still always a Cutie Mark Crusader and welcome to our club."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "That way she'll know she isn't alone!"

Nyx nodded, "We're still be friends! But, uh... maybe we should wait 'til we wake up."

"Good idea." Azure Phoenix agreed. Nyx approached Azure Phoenix, "Yes?"

Nyx bowed, "Thank you for saving my life. I owe you one. But why did you saved me? I thought you hated me for killing Hope Light."

"Never..." Azure Phoenix answered as he gave Nyx a comforted hug, "That was Black Yue. And even though you were her reincarnation, you retain different personalities from her. Thus, you are Nyx. And I already forgive you. But there's one you can do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Love and keep your mother safe. That is your treasure."

Nyx nodded in agreement. Apple Bloom approached to her. Nyx turned to her friend. And before she could say anything, Apple Bloom hugged Nyx in comfort.

"I'm sorry," Apple Bloom apologized. Nyx looked shock and surprise. She continued, "If I hadn't say about my worry to you, then you wouldn't have faced dangerous nightmares. I'm sorry for making you worry sick..."

Nyx smiled as she hugged Apple Bloom, "It's okay, Apple Bloom. Besides... If you hadn't, I would never had discovered of what I'm meant to be. But now, I know. I am Crown Princess Nyx, daughter to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. Thank you, sis."

Apple Bloom smiled, "With pleasure..."

Princess Luna smiled, "I think it's time to wake up, everypony."

As Princess Luna teleported all of Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragoking out from Astral Realm, she had discussion with Azure Phoenix.

"Are you alright?" Azure Phoenix asked in concern.

Princess Luna nodded, "Yes... I'm glad we make it in time. We have not see the last of those Demon Successors. They'll be back for Nyx again."

"We'll be ready. You should get some rest. It's been busy night."

"Thank you for your concern. And it is nice of you to help Nyx. You make a quite good grandfather to her. Just like what you did for Twilight and Iris Crystal."

"Yes... I did..."

"Why don't you see Celestia? She did miss you. She loved you so much since Qin Dynasty Era."

"No... I think it's best we should stay friends. Not after what we had been through for last 900 years ago."

"I think it's best you should." Princess Luna sighed, "I envied you and Celestia so much..."

Azure Phoenix hugged Princess Luna, "Luna... I also miss him. He was my sworn brother. But always know that he's always with you. Understand?" Princess Luna smiled and nodded her head, "Take care. Don't punish yourself. He wouldn't want you to do that."

Princess Luna smiled and nodded her head, "Goodnight, my dear brother-in-law."

"Don't you mean Good Morning," Azure Phoenix joked.

Princess Luna giggled for the moment before she disappeared in a blink of light. Azure Phoenix disappeared from sights. The Dream or Astral Realm is safe for now.

* * *

In the morning, Nyx woke up as soon as the sun rose from Friendship Rainbow Kingdom while Apple Bloom did hers from Apple Sweet Acre. They both got off from their sleeping places. They looked around of their surroundings carefully. Nyx found the Ponyville still standing while Dragoking was still sleeping. Apple Bloom looked at her flank. It was blank. They both smiled happily.

Both Apple Bloom and Nyx sang together: _There ain't no call to worry  
So don't you cry or fret  
A cutie mark won't change me  
No matter what I get_

Apple Bloom and Nyx sighed, "Nothing can change our friendship..."

 _The End..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Michele Creber: Apple Bloom  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Apple Bloom (Teenage)  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai  
Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Luna, Granny Smith  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix

 **Minor Casts**  
Grey DeLisle (Griffin): Song Wing  
David Sobolov: Voltscar  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Quake  
Charlie Schlatter: Gutsy  
Khary Payton: Avalanche  
Stacy Chan: Jade Adventure  
Graham Verchere: Pipsqueak  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Dinky Doo, Silver Spoon  
Alexandra Carter: Twist  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara  
Peter New: Big Mac, Pest Control Pony  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai


	5. Ep 5: Tanks for the Memories

**Tanks for the Memories**

Rainbow Dash was flying around the Ponyville as she was checking and surveying the clouds and area carefully. She looked up and found Cloudsdale approaching to her current home. She smiled happily and excitedly as her heart beats very fast and hard. She looked down and found her pet tortoise - Tank flying around Ponyville via her magical copter.

Rainbow Dash flew down and grabbed Tank tightly. She turned him to the front as she pointed and showed him at the approaching Cloudsdale.

Rainbow smiled, "Look at that, Tank! Cloudsdale's here! That means Ponyville is next up for winter!"

Rainbow looked down as she found some ponies running through the forest Whitetail Woods. It reminded her from her past - competing Applejack to prove who is the winner. And now they have been used for one purpose - bring down the dried and whithered leaves down for the upcoming Winter.

"You're doing awesome, everypony! Keep it up!" Rainbow cheered proudly to her fellow ponies, "We need those leaves off those trees!"

Rainbow Dash headed up and met up with Tank on her fluffy clouds. She smiled, "Once we get autumn cleared away, it'll be hello, winter!" Tank yawned loudly. Rainbow noticed it as she asked in shock, "Was that a yawn I just saw?"

And once again, Tank yawned. Rainbow Dash spoke up at once, "How can you be tired when the most exciting time of the year is right around the corner? And don't forget the best part–" She squealed happily as she spun her tortoise around while screamed, "our first winter together!"

As Rainbow Dash turned to Tank, she found him closing his eyes like he wanted to sleep.

"Come on, wake up! Once those ponies bring in the big, fat clouds full of snowflakes, we'll have a ton of snow for our extreme sledding! And over there, we can play horse hockey, with no shoulder or arm pads!"

Rainbow Dash imagined happily of what she wanted to do with her pet for winter holidays - sledding and hockey. She smiled happily as she wanted it to happen with her pet. As she turned to Tank, she found him struggled in keeping his eyes up like he wanted to sleep.

Twilight Sparkle flew straight to Rainbow Dash while carrying Scootaloo who is also looking forward to have her holiday with her sister-figure and idol. Twilight smiled as she looked around of her surroundings. The Pegasi were bringing down the clouds in setting the snow to fall on the earth itself.

"Everything's looking great, don't you think?"

"Almost everything." Rainbow Dash admitted as she pointed at the sleeping Tank, "Does Tank look alright to you?"

Twilight shrugged, "Well, he does seem to be moving a little slowly."

"Aren't the turtles moving slow?" Scootaloo asked curiously. She then noticed Tank's look as he was sleepy, "And he looks kind of sleepy..."

Twilight giggled a bit, "Just like he always does."

Rainbow Dash was unconvinced by Twilight's statement yet said calmly, "Yeah, ha ha, I'm sure you're right."

Tank once again yawned. It made Rainbow Dash even more worried and scared. Scootaloo noticed it as she asked Twilight.

"Is Rainbow Dash alright? I'd never seen her so worried before."

"She'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. Here, let me get you on Rainbow's back. I'm pretty sure that you're looking forward to spend some quality with her."

"Yeah... sure..." Scootaloo nodded in understanding yet concern as she looked at Rainbow Dash's concern looks on Tank. She muttered, "Why do I get the feeling that Rainbow Dash is not happy..."

Twilight helped Scootaloo climbed on Rainbow Dash's back. And before any of them could do, Rainbow quickly grabbed Tank and flew straight down. Twilight was dumbfounded and concerned. What was that?

* * *

Rainbow Dash went to Fluttershy's cottage for advice and help about Tank. Scootaloo was there as she watched Rainbow Dash scared and feared in watching her pet checked by Fluttershy who used stethoscope on Tank. She listened carefully on Tank's heart. Fluttershy nodded in understanding.

"Well?!" Rainbow asked in fear.

"I suppose his heartbeat could be a teensy-weensy-eensy bit slower than usual..." Fluttershy answered. Rainbow yelped in fear and worry. She continued, "I don't think he needs the medicine. He's perfectly fine."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Thank Celestia..."

"He's just going to hibernate." Fluttershy added.

"Hibernate? As in going in a long sleep?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

Fluttershy nodded, "When the weather grows cold and less food is available, many animals hibernate to conserve energy. It's like taking a really long nap during winter, and then they wake up in spring. And see? Even tortoises do it! When the time comes, Tank will leave and dig into the ground."

Rainbow Dash shook in denial as she stared at Tank yawned happily. The tortoise cuddled himself in making himself comfortable to sleep.

"But don't worry. He'll reappear when the spring sun warms the ground back up." Fluttershy said calmly while patted on Rainbow's shoulder gently.

Rainbow snapped her hoof off as she turned and glared at Fluttershy, "Come on! Tortoises don't hibernate! Somepony thinks that as a joke."

"It's not a joke." Fluttershy replied, "Tank needs to hibernate. It's healthy for him, just like sleeping is healthy for us."

Scootaloo nodded, "Maybe Fluttershy could be right. I did see lots of animals coming out from the caves. That took them a long nap."

Rainbow Dash laughed shortly as she spun Tank's Magical Copter, "Whatever. Okay, thanks. Come on, Tank. You too, Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo jumped on her idol's back. Rainbow Dash flew out of her best friend's cottage. Fluttershy followed her but stopped at the entrance.

"Where are you going?"

Rainbow answered angrily, "To get a second opinion from a real reptile expert."

Rainbow Dash then flew off while carrying Tank with her. Fluttershy looked worry and concerned of her best friend's welfare and even Tank's health...

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Rainbow Dash and her team decided to ask four reptilian creatures to answer about Tank's condition. Spike, Boomer, Rob and Grunt were having sleepover at their castle as Spike planned to show and explain his dragon friends about winter and its custom. But Rainbow Dash butted in and asked for four dragons' opinions.

Dragon Brotherhood was in shock and surprise to hear what Rainbow Dash had asked.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Boomer asked angrily.

Spike groaned, "I told you, Rainbow Dash. Boomer, Rob, Grunt and me are the dragons!"

As Spike and his friends turned and looked at Tank, the tortoise was sleeping. Scootaloo looked worry and concern as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash stubbornly refused as she continued, "Come on! You're practically twins!"

Rob sighed in frustration, "Rainbow Dash... We barely even looked the same. Spike is the Sky-Type Dragon. Boomer is Fire-Type Dragon. I'm the Wind-Type Dragon. And finally, Grunt is Wood Dragon. How can we even looked twins. And not to mention, our chronological age are completely different."

Grunt nodded, "I am Grunt..."

Rainbow Dash groaned as she changed the subject, "But if you all don't have to hibernate, why should Tank?!"

"Because he's a tortoise and we're dragons!" Spike answered angrily.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Same family, though, right?"

"NO!" Rob snapped angrily, "I hate to admit - Dragons and Tortoise are reptile class. But it doesn't mean that we're the same. Different creatures have different level of body temperature. Ours are approximately higher and effective than any reptiles. As far as I'm concerned, Tank's temperature isn't strong enough. So, he has to hibernate."

"I'll take that as a yes," Rainbow Dash remarked.

Grunt groaned, "I am Grunt."

Boomer huffed, "You've got that right, Grunt. I know Fluttershy ain't smart enough to deal with some sensitive problems, but she ain't stupid about animals. if Fluttershy says tortoises hibernate, then I guarantee tortoises hiber—"

Rainbow Dash interrupted angrily, "Well, what would you know?! You're all dragons!"

Rainbow Dash took Tank up as she headed off at once. Scootaloo immediately followed her. The young Pegasus had to make sure her idol stay out of troubles and even her favorite pet tortoise.

Boomer huffed, "You know... That Pegasus is nuts."

"Tell me something I don't even know," Spike sighed, "I'd never thought that Rainbow Dash got so close with Tank so much."

Rob nodded, "Well... Bonding is important value between ponies and pets."

Grunt shrugged, "I am Grunt..."

* * *

Rainbow Dash exited the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom at once, along with Scootaloo and Tank. She was really pissed and angry.

"The nerve of those dragons! What do they know about Tank?!" Rainbow muttered angrily.

Scootaloo sighed, "Rainbow Dash... I think they're right. Tank needs hibernation. Think about it for onc-!"

"No!" Rainbow exclaimed angrily at frightened Scootaloo. She continued, "Nopony knows Tank like I do. All he needs is some hard work to get the old blood pumping. Come on!"

Scootaloo sighed in concern as she climbed on Rainbow Dash's back while the latter held Tank tightly. They all flew off to another area.

A familiar character emerged from the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's sides. She heard and saw everything. She was really worried and concerned about her. Aquastroke needed to talk with Rainbow Dash before bad things could have happen.

* * *

As the Pegasi moving and loading the fluffy clouds down from the Cloudsdale, they then set the clouds on opened sky. Rainbow Dash did the same thing as she was pushing the cloud aside while Tank was still flying in midair and sleeping. Scootaloo watched the event as she was worried and concerned about it.

Rainbow Dash huffed as she struggled pushing the cloud, "These things are heavy! Chock full of snowflakes! We're gonna have such a killer time in the snow, Tank." No response. Rainbow Dash looked around as she found him missing. She gasped, "Tank? Tank!"

"Rainbow Dash! Over here!" Scootaloo called as she pointed at Tank digging the ground slowly. She exclaimed, "Tank's going do it!"

"Aw, look at the cute wittle Tankie," Pinkie Pie said happily as she approached and looked at Tank, "all snuggly-wuggly, getting ready to hibern—"

Rainbow Dash quickly shouted as she landed on the ground hard, "Don't say that word!'

Pinkie Pie cluelesly asked, "Which one? "Snuggly"? "Wuggly"? "Tankie"? "Hibernate"?"

"That one!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily as she put her hoof on Pinkie's mouth hard.

Pinkie put Rainbow's hoof down and said happily, "I was just saying how cute he—"

"If you think hiber..." Rainbow Dash groaned as she refused to use that word, "– you know, that napping thing – is so cute, why don't you go do it?! Somewhere far away from here?!"

Scootaloo held Tank tightly as she was scared of Rainbow Dash. She never seen her idol so furious and angry before. She cleared her throat a bit. Rainbow Dash turned to her. She pointed to the front. Rainbow Dash turned to the front as she found her friends staring at her.

Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon, Nyx, Applejack and Saber Dragoon were sweeping and clearing the autumn leaves. Rarity, Fluttershy, Shorty Thinking and Terrorcreep were helping animals get comfortable for their hibernation. Blazefist and Laxtinct making and shaking trees in bringing the leaves down.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "What are you looking at?! Pinkie Pie and I are just having a conversation!"

Twilight sighed in concern, "Look, Rainbow Dash, we all know how upset you are about Tank hiber—"

Pinkie interrupted as she had Twilight shushed, "Shhhh! Don't say that word! That's what started this all!"

Twilight sighed as she continued, "We all know how upset you are about Tank. But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Twilight's right. They didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But Tank can't survive the winter. He has to do it for his health"

"Who said anything about anger?! I didn't say anything about anger! I'm not upset! And I am not angry! Do I look angry?!" Rainbow Dash grumbling while showing her anger and furious looks at her friends. Everyone remained silent as Rainbow Dash continued while glaring at Shadow Dragon, "And what about yours? Dragoking is the ancestors to dragons, hydras and reptiles, am I right?!"

"Well... Yes..."

"Then, why does Tank needed it?! Ancient Beasts can survive the cold?! Why can't he?!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Rainbow Dash, just because Dragoking is the Ancient Beast of Past doesn't mean he won't hibernate. He maybe able to withstand the winter and snow land but the cold condition could have frozen him up. Hydragoon loved warm and hard land, even though they possessed Ice Abilities. Therefore, it's the same for Tank."

Rainbow Dash huffed, "Whatever! Come on, Tank and Scootaloo! Let's get out of here!"

Rainbow Dasha activated Tank's Magical Copter while grabbing Scootaloo in placing on her back. She then took them off to the sky. Everyone remained silent and quiet for the moment while looking at each other. They were all worried about Rainbow Dash.

"Seriously? What's so big deal about hibernation?" Laxtinct asked dumbly, "She got Tank from Season 2 Episode 7. But on Episode 11 of Season 2, Tank was already hibernated when she and her friends went to Canterlot for Hearth's Warming Eve Play. Rainbow Dash should know that. So, why now she's upset? That's kinda silly and stupid."

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Was Laxtinct serious and random as Pinkie Pie?!

Aquastroke flew and landed on the ground. She looked at her friends, "Hey. Have you seen Rainbow Dash? Coz she-!"

"At first, Rainbow Dash thought that Tank was slow and tired. But when she asked Fluttershy and Dragon Brotherhood about Tank, they said that he has to hibernate for his health. But that seriously pissed her off," Laxtinct explained before he sighed, "But when Pinkie Pie commented about how cute Tank is when he hibernated, Rainbow Dash got pissed. Whenever the word is mentioned, she gets pissed. Twilight and Shadow Dragon tried to calm her down. But she again get pissed and flew off. She's insane."

Everyone remained quiet while looking at Laxtinct. He really needed to shorten his sentence, instead of remembering the whole story...

Aquastroke sighed, "Laxtinct - next time, shorten the story. I might able to calm her down since she and I became new best friends."

"I think she went home." Fluttershy answered.

"Where is she?"

Fluttershy pointed at the sky. Aquastroke nodded as she flew off to the sky at once. Hopefully she can calm Rainbow Dash...

* * *

At Rainbow Dash's home room, Rainbow Dash was trying to get Tank up during the winter. She stubbornly refused to let her favorite pet to hiber- I mean - sleeping or napping for a long winter. Scootaloo was worried and scared of looking at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash scolded angrily at Tank, "I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, not sleepy-eyed and scaly-tailed! Which..." She realized that Tank had been doing since she adopted him as her pet. She sighed, "is exactly what you are. But get up anyway!"

Tank yawned loudly. Rainbow Dash groaned angrily.

"You can't hiber–" Rainbow Dash stopped as she refused to use the word, "you know. What about all the primo things we're gonna do together this winter? Building snow ponies, starting snowball fights, sipping hot cider by the fire."

Tank snored happily as he was now sleeping.

Rainbow Dash exclaimed in upset, "Don't you wanna do those things with me?!"

Woke up as Tank looked at Rainbow Dash for the moment. She had a sad look on her face. He smiled in making her smile. He went back to sleep again.

"Think, Rainbow Dash, think! Tank's only hibernating because it's cold, right?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance and concern.

Scootaloo sighed as she spoke, "Rainbow Dash... That's enough. I think Shadow Dragon's right. Tank really needs to hibernate. It's winter now. Don't you want the best for him?"

"Of course, I do, Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed before continued her thinking, "I'd rather have him awake in the heat than asleep in the cold..." She gasped, "I just have to stop winter!"

Rainbow Dash smirked darkly and evilly. To make sure Tank stayed awake, she had to end the winter for good.

Scootaloo gasped, "Rainbow Dash, no! You can't do this! You can't stop the winter!"

"I have to. This is for Tank. I want him to stay with me."

"I know... But please... Tank wouldn't want you do something stupid."

Rainbow Dash shouted, "What do you know about Tank?! What do you know about me being stupid?! What do you know anything?! You don't even care about me and Tank!"

"Rainbow Dash..." Scootaloo said tearfully yet painfully and despaired.

Scootaloo cried and sobbed in despair. Rainbow Dash gasped as she realized of what she has done. She made her fan cried. She didn't mean to hurt her. Rainbow Dash struggled in talking and calming Scootaloo but speechless and watch Scootaloo crying.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Look... We'll talk about this later. And Scootaloo, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. But I have to do this for Tank. So, don't tell anyone."

Rainbow Dash grabbed Tank and headed off at once while leaving Scootaloo behind. Scootaloo looked down as she cried and sobbed tearfully and painfully. She didn't want to believe that Rainbow Dash could do something stupid. Stopping Winter could bring disasters to four seasons and Equestria. She didn't want Rainbow Dash to get herself in troubles. She has to stop her...

Aquastroke opened the door as she looked around and only found Scootaloo sitting on the bed. She noticed the filly crying and sobbing tearfully. Something bad had happen.

"Scootaloo, what's wrong?" Aquastroke asked in concern, "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo sniffed as she looked at Aquastroke, "Aqua... Rainbow Dash. She-she-she-! We've gotta stop her."

Aqaustroke patted Scootaloo gently, "Tell me everything. I want to know what's she trying to do."

Scootaloo explained to Aquastroke of what Rainbow Dash's planning. Ultimate Mystic Warrior of Water was in shock and feared. Rainbow Dash is in big trouble now!

* * *

As the Pegasi loading and moving the fluffy clouds in position, three Pegasi had their own discussion - a yellow female Pegasus with blue mane and tail with navy and cyan stripes, dark cyan male Pegasus with purple curved mane and tail and pink Pegasus Female with purple curved mane and tail.

"So where do these clouds go?" Sunshower asked.

Open Skies answered, "Over by Clear Skies."

"But there's clear skies everywhere."

"Yo, Clear Skies right here!" Clear Skies answered happily.

Sunshower groaned, "But there's clear skies over there, too!"

Clear Skies giggled, "That's Open Skies!"

"There's open skies everywhere!" Sunshower answered.

Open Skies confused as he answered, "I'm not everywhere. I'm right here!"

Sunshower sighed, "Wait. So you're Open Skies, and you're Clear Skies. Then what's all that?"

Clear Skies and Open Skies answered happily, "Open, clear skies!"

Three Pegasi stopped their discussion as they found the fluffy clouds went missing. What has happened to them?!

"Hey, where'd our fluffy clouds go?" Open Skies asked in concern.

Clear Skies smiled, "Fluffy Clouds? He's over there!"

Clear Skies pointed at the navy goofy Pegasus Male with fluffy mane and tail worn an orange bow who was playing with the clouds.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Hah! Stopping winter is gonna be a breeze!"

Rainbow Dash pushed and stuffed some fluffy clouds into the large tree's hole hard and quick. She then took Tank as they took off to another area. A grayish Earth Pony was cleaning and clearing the leaves out. He stopped as he noticed something from tree's hole. Before he could do anything, the snow spluttered out on him. He was covered by snow.

Rainbow Dash flew around of Ponyville area. She found ponies were preparing and making their village ready for the winter. Some cleaned and cleared the autumn leaves. Others were setting ice tips attaching to the houses. And most of Pegasi were making the clouds dropped the snowflakes out. Rainbow Dash smirked as she determined to stop winter at all cost for Tank.

Rainbow Dash: **_When life gives you lemons  
You can make lemonade  
But life gave me Tank here  
And my choice has long been made_**

Rainbow Dash sneaked and watched the ponies working on making the winter as she planning of how to stop and end it. She gave Tank a nuzzle on his beak. She then dropped him down for safety. It's time for her to start operation.

Rainbow Dash: **_No winter will come to Ponyville  
I'll do it on my own  
I will keep you by my side  
So I will not be alone_**

Rainbow Dash jumped and broke the frozen ponds in allowing the water to flow. She kept and hidden the skis underneath the grass. She came to Tank as she nuzzled him for the moment. She then flew off at once.

Rainbow Dash: **_And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
Until the end of the sky  
So I'll be the one who doesn't  
Have to say goodbye_**

Rainbow Dash guided the flying ducks to the north from letting Tank or anypony to notice it since they always fly to South when the winter comes.

Rainbow Dash: **_I'll clear the skies forever  
So we won't be apart  
I'll keep the weather warm for you  
And the winter will never start_**

Using her powerful speed, Rainbow Dash cleared the sky at once. She then came to Tank. She set the beach theme bench and umbrella for Tank to enjoy and stay awake. She smiled as she put some lotion on Tank's shell. Tank yawned. Rainbow Dash looked concern and scared.

Rainbow Dash: **_Weather-makers Pegasi  
You make the seasons in the sky  
I don't want to sabotage you  
But you see, I've got to try_**

Rainbow Dash noticed some snowdrops falling down. She looked up and found some Pegasi kicking and bouncing the clouds in launching snowdrops down. She quickly 'guided and led' Pegasi in launching more of snowdrops down. Instead, the snowdrops was thrown back to the clouds.

Rainbow Dash: **_No winter can come here now  
I'll keep the warmth and the sun somehow  
I'm sorry, ponies, this has to be  
For I need my friend and he needs me_**

Rainbow Dash held the giant magnifying glass for it to shined brightly on Tank. He slowly opened his eyes as if he was reawakened. Before she could do anything, the Pegasi moved the clouds in blocking the sun. Without the sun's heat, Tank was freezing. Rainbow Dash looked worry and scared as she had to save Tank before he could get hibernated.

Rainbow Dash: **_I know it's wrong, but what does it matter?  
'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now  
I'll change it all, it's only the weather  
And nopony's gonna bring me down_**

Rainbow Dash put most of leaves back to the empty branches of trees. Lucky Clover noticed it as he wondered why would someone not bothered to bring them down.

Three Earth Ponies were having great time with the winter. Cherry and Lily were making snowpony while Caramel enjoyed his walking. Before any of them could do, Rainbow Dash charged in and set everything for them - both Lily and Cherry worn the summer hats and having drinks while Caramel sat on his fluffy cloud chair.

Rainbow Dash: **_I'll keep the sunlight shining free  
And I'll bust the clouds apart so you can stay with me  
And I'll fly, and I'll fly  
Until the end of the sky_**

Rainbow Dash held Tank as she charged and burst every cloud she see. She then danced together happily with Tank around in midair.

Rainbow Dash: **_So I'll be the one who doesn't  
Have to say goodbye  
I'll clear the skies forever  
So we won't be apart  
I'll keep the weather warm for you  
And the winter will never start!_**

Rainbow Dash slowly landed on the ground as she posed happy dance with holding Tank tight. Before she could do anything, Tank yawned happily. Rainbow Dash was in shock. She thought that she stopped the winter! Didn't she?

"Here comes the next shipment! Move those clouds over!" Sunshower ordered happily.

Most of Pegasi were carrying the fluffy clouds to the open skies. Earth Ponies and Unicorns were still cleaning and clearing the leaves. The ponds and river was completely frozen. And the land was covered in snow. The winter was in process to be done...

Rainbow Dash groaned angrily, "For every hoof step back, they go three hoof steps forward! What are we gonna do?"

Upon noticing the snowflake falling down, Rainbow Dash looked up and found Pegasi were bouncing and jumping on clouds in launching snowflakes and snowdrops down. She then turned to Cloudsdale where it launched thousands of clouds out. Pegasi then moved the clouds to clear skies. It then hits Rainbow's head.

Rainbow said in realization, "Cloudsdale. That's it, Tank! If I can't stop winter in Ponyville, maybe I can stop it at the source!"

Rainbow attached her leash on Tank's buckle as they flew straight to Cloudsdale. Unknown to them, both Aqaustroke and Scootaloo followed them in secrets in hopes to save Rainbow Dash from getting into the troubles.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sneaked into Cloudsdale while avoiding from being detected by the Pegasi but at the same time, keeping Tank safe or being detected from them too. She hidden from the small building's pillars. She rolled over to the fluffy clouds. As some Pegasi passed by, she moved the cloud while hidden within it in search of the factory. She came across the large factory building. She found it.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash yelped in shock as she quickly stayed down at once. She took a peek out. She found the whistle blower blown very loud. The Weather Pegasus Workers came out from the factory's doors. She smirked proudly. It's a perfect chance!

Rainbow Dash used her clouds as she sneaked and passed the Pegasi slowly. Upon reaching to factory, she quickly entered it at once. She approached to the opened locker. She worn the white uniform, and did the same thing for Tank. With them, she can fooled the Pegasi.

Rainbow Dash looked around of the factory's ground hall in search of assembling line hall. Passing the reception counter table, she turned to her left. She found a symbol of fluffy clouds with twon thunder on each sides below the door. It must be the Weather Assembling Line!

Rainbow Dash entered the hall. She found a large machine with tubes and pipes, giant water tank and control system, along with tables that experimenting and working on snowflakes and a machine making fluffy clouds. This is it...

"Winter Lab..." Rainbow Dash smirked, "We're in, Tank! Now we just gotta figure out a way to shut it down."

Rainbow hummed as she looked around of her surroundings. She was searching something could help her stopped the winter for good. She came across the Snowflakes Observation Table. She tied Tank to the table lamp's. She looked through the microscope on them.

"Sabotage snowflakes? I think we gotta go bigger than that." Rainbow Dash said in concern. She came across the Cloudmaker Machine. She hummed, "Hmm. We could get rid of these clouds, but... that's still not big enough."

Rainbow Dash turned and found a giant water tank that connects to most of pipes. She smirked in please, "Slam dunk! With no water, they can't make clouds or snow! They can't make winter! I hate to do this to those weather ponies, but desperate times call for desperate measures!"

Rainbow Dash was about to unplug the pipes from the water tank. She got shot by the powerful ** _Water Torpedo Blast_** to the walls. Before she could do anything, the water got freeze into ice. Rainbow Dash gasped as she struggled in getting out from the frozen water grasp.

"Rainbow Dash!" The familiar voice shouted. Rainbow Dash looked up as she found both Aquastroke and Scootaloo were the ones that attacked her. Aquastroke sighed, "Rainbow... This had to stop now."

How did Aquastroke knows where she was?! Unless she has help... Rainbow Dash looked down as she found Scootaloo was behind of her.

"Scootaloo! How could you?!" Rainbow asked in shock.

Scootaloo looked down in sadness as she couldn't bear to face Rainbow Dash. Aquastroke spoke, "Don't blame Scootaloo for this. You did it to yourself. So, I beg you - stop it. This is not what Tank would have wanted. You can't force him to survive the winter. If you stop the winter now, you're going to destroy the balance!"

"So what?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger as she struggled in getting out from the frozen grasp, "I have to do it! I have to! I don't want Tank to go away! I can't!"

"Rainbow..." Aquastroke begged, "You can't stop the winter. It's impossible. Tank needs to hibernate. And he has to, now!"

Rainbow groaned in anger as she refused to listen to what her friends had said, "Don't... said... HIBERNATE!" She summoned her Mystic Magical Spear as she swung her spear on the frozen water grasp hard. Both Aquatroke and Scootaloo gasped. Rainbow armed with her spear, "I'm not gonna stop! I'm gonna save Tank! I'm gonna stop the winter for good!"

"Rainbow, don't!" Scootaloo exclaimed in concern.

Aquastroke sighed, "It looks like I have no choice. Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I can't let you do this!"

Rainbow Dash screamed, "Be my guess! Take this!"

Rainbow Dash slam her Magical Mystic Spear on Aqaustroke's head but the latter moved back at once. She punched rainbow Pegasus's head hard before kicked the latter off at once. Mystic Pegasus charged in as she landed some punches on Equestria Pegasus who dodged and avoided the attacks before swung her spear at the former off. Rainbow Dash charged in as she slammed her spear on Aquastroke who rolled aside before the latter fired her **_Water Blast_** on the former off. Aquastroke got up as she summoned her **_Tsunami Blade_**. Both Mystic and Equestria Pegasus swung their blades at each other while dodging and blocking the attacks for few times.

As Rainbow Dash was about to swung her spear on Aquastroke's side, but got deflected at once before punching on the former four times. As she was about to give final punch, Rainbow deflected it before giving her a kick. She rammed and slammed Aquastroke to the ground as they both rolled around while punched at each other hard. Their fighting almost caused the lab a mess.

Pained and saddened by Rainbow's and Aquastroke's fight, Scootaloo sobbed tearfully as she couldn't bare to watch it. She heard some clanking noise. She looked up as she found Tank was sleeping as he was flying around. She saw him hooked the table lamp which hooked on the power control as he accidentally and unintentionally turned it on!

As The powered fan turned on as it sucked Tank into it. Scootaloo gasped in shock as she quickly grabbed the leash at once as she pulled him away as hard as she can. At the same time, she screamed in fear..

"HELP!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Aquastroke stopped fighting as they turned and found Scootaloo and Tank were dragging to the powered-fan. They quickly flew off and pushed both Scootaloo and Tank aside in time. The hooked leash on table lamp slammed straight on the powered-fan.

Before the Pegasi could do anything, they got slammed on the barrel of snow. They moaned and groaned painfully as they emerged from it. They were all covered by the snow. As three Pegasi struggled in getting the snow off from their eyes, Tank was thrown straight the door which belonged to Blowing Wind Chamber. The door opened as the wind blown very hard on Tank and snow off from the Pegasi. They were all blown straight to another hall.

Three Pegasi and Tank moaned and groaned painfully as they recovered from the attack. They looked as they found themselves trapped inside the Lightning Jar Chamber. They all gulped in concern.

"Don't-make-a-move!" Aquastroke whispered in fear.

Unfortunately, one of the jar fell and cracked the glass in unleashing the lightning out. It struck on the Pegasi and Tank while they screamed in pain. But at the same time, they knocked other opened-cupboard. The jars fell and cracked into pieces as they launched more of lightning zapped and striking on them hard and painful!

The Pegasi and Tank thrown on the Cloudsmaker Machine's control panel hard. And before they could do anything, the lightning went wildly and crazy from the chamber. One of the lightning hit and zapped the control panel.

With the control panel went out of control, the Cloudsmaker Machine launching more of fluffy clouds while at the same time, it combined together with lightning energy. They cause chaotic, wild and dangerous while damage and destroy the machines and product within the chamber. It's getting out of control!

"Let's get out of here!" Aqaustroke exclaimed in concern.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Scootaloo jumped on Rainbow's back while the rainbow Pegasus grabbed and held Tank tightly. Both Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash flew off at once.

As the powered-fan broke free from the strapping leash, it sucked and absorbed all of the clouds into it, including the Pegasi and Tank. They then passed through the pipes and then entered into a washing machine-like. They then pushed into the container hard. With so much pressure and clouds within it, the machine was going out of control!

* * *

At Ponyville, everyone saw what has happened from Cloudsdale like it's going out of control! Everyone was in grave concerned, scared and worried of what happen! Twilight and her friends witnessed it.

"What in the name of Celestia's goin' on up there?" Applejack asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle gulped in shock yet concern, "Prepare yourselves, everypony! Winter is coming!"

Within Cloudsdale, the Pegasi Workers were doing their best in shutting the machines down and hoping to avoid the casualties. Unfortunately, it was too late. Cloudsdale the launched a large portion of snow and snowflakes out as it heading straight to Ponyville.

Twilight gasped, "Everypony, look out!"

Everyone from the ground screamed in fear as they all ran away from the charging and coming large meteor snow-like. The Pegasi and Tank screamed in fear as they all trapped inside of the ball. The white ball hit the impact on Ponyville very hard! And the land is covered in snow.

Everyone from the ground emerged from snow. They all groaned and moaned painfully. Dragoking's head emerged as he launched his flames on the snow in allowing his master and allies to emerge. And they did. They all groaned and moaned painfully. The snow can be soft but if it's big that could have given them a big headache...

Both Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash emerged from the snow. They dug and looked around in search of both Tank and Scootaloo. They spotted both of them buried beneath the snow. They pulled the latter out.

"You okay, Tank and Scootaloo?" Rainbow asked in concern.

Scootaloo nodded. And Tank yawned happily. Rainbow Dash looked down as she realized that she couldn't stop the winter. And Aqua and Scootaloo were right - it's impossible...

Her friends came and checked on Rainbow Dash if she was okay or not but Rainbow Dash gave the silence answer. Everyone was aware of the sign as they sighed in concern. She was heartbroken...

* * *

Everyone took Rainbow Dash back home safely as they left her for some times. Rainbow was sleeping in her own room resting while looking at the yawning Tank. She really wished there was something she could to make Tank stay awake...

All of her friends entered her bedroom as they all asked her if she was okay and cheering and comforted her out. But Rainbow Dash despondently answered to her friends 'Whatever'. She was heartbroken to care and think. They don't even know what they can do to cheer her. Nothing...

Fluttershy sighed. She had no choice. She approached to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, your winter is going to be pet-less."

Heard what Fluttershy had said, Rainbow Dash got looked at her. Instead of showing her anger and temper, she cried and sobbed in despair and pain. She didn't want to hear that! She didn't want to! Her remaining friends were in shock and surprise of Fluttershy's rude response. It was usually she replied gently and calmly but they never expected this.

"What did you do that for?!" Scootaloo demanded angrily.

Fluttershy sighed, "Because she'll never get past this until she lets it all out."

Rainbow Dash cried unhappily and despair uncontrollably.

"Cheer up, Dash. He'll come back in a few months!" Laxtinct said happily, "It did happen before. It can do it again!"

"Laxtinct!" Everyone exclaimed angrily.

"MONTHS?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock before she cried and sobbed tearfully, "I don't want him to go!"

As Rainbow Dash cried, everyone glared at Laxtinct for being big mouth. They then turned to Rainbow Dash as they tried to calm her down somehow...

"There, there," Aquastroke calmed Rainbow down. She sighed as she turned and glared at Fluttershy, "Nice going, Fluttershy. How do we get her to stop?"

Fluttershy sighed as she answered calmly, "She's got to be about done by now. Can't be too much left in there."

As Rainbow Dash slowly stopped her crying for the moment, her friends were about to ask but instead she cried again. Everyone felt sorry for her. They knew Rainbow Dash loved flying pets since some years ago. And they never expected her to show so much respect and love for a tortoise. She'll do anything to keep him company till the end...

Aquastroke sighed, "Let me handle. She needs time alone. Scootaloo cans stay with me."

Everyone nodded in understanding as they left Rainbow Dash's bedroom. Aquastroke and Scootaloo stayed with the crying Rainbow Dash. Aquastroke approached Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash... I've managed to talk with the manager to let you go since you're War Heroine from Third Mystic War. You're okay for now," Aquastroke said calmly. Rainbow Dash cried uncontrollably. She sighed, "Rainbow Dash... There's something I need to tell you. I was like you."

Rainbow Dash sniffed a bit, "Like me? How?"

"I want to have my pet stay so long for the rest of the winter. And I want to prove that my pet didn't need to hibernate. So, I forced him to survive the winter with me. But after three days, he died."

Rainbow Dash gasped, "No..."

Aquastroke nodded, "It's true... And before he died, I tried to use warm coffee in making him stay awake for the rest of winter. But that killed him. I lost him not because of his nature but because of me. I killed him."

"No! You couldn't! I'm sure it's just an accident!" Scootaloo assured Aquastroke.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah! You didn't mean to do that. You just want to spent winter with your pet. It's what you wanted. You didn't know it."

Aquastroke nodded as she looked at Rainbow Dash, "That's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to save Tank for you." Rainbow Dash looked down in shame. She continued, "I know hibernation for him was wrong but it's the only way for him to survive. Every creatures have limited energy. And trust me, you can't change that. Do you understand?"

Rainbow Dash sniffed, "Yeah... I understand..."

"And besides, you still have friends and family and especially Scootaloo to play with. Tank would wanted you to be happy than sad. I know that because I know my pets well..."

"Pets? You have more?" Scootaloo asked in surprise.

Aquastroke smiled, "Yeah. One was a eagle. And I loved him so much before he passed. But another was a polar dog. But she doesn't need hibernation since her body temperature was very strong."

"Wow... That could have been cooler for Rainbow Dash. It would have make her feel better," Scootaloo sighed.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I know, Scoot. I wish mine can be strong as Aqua'ss." Rainbow Dash looked at her. She looked at Tank as she hugged and nuzzled him gently and passionately, "Oh, Tank... I'm sure gonna miss you."

Aquastroke and Scootaloo sighed in upset and pain. It was very hard to say goodbye to someone she really cares...

* * *

At Ponyville, everyone was enjoying their winter holiday. Some played sledding on snow. Others played hockeys on ice. A few skated around. Most played snowball fights, make snowpony and build castle-like. Spike was showing his friends around Ponyville of what they did with their winter. Lance was chatting with Shiroi as they came across the mistletoe. They both giggled happily as they kissed each other passionately. Cutie Mark Crusaders sans Scootaloo and Nyx making snowponies.

Shadow Dragon and Nyx were taking Dragoking to the largest cave as they preparing for him to hibernate and rest.

"Does Dragoking need to rest? I wish he could stay out and play with me. I planned so hard for him," Nyx muttered in disappointment.

Shadow Dragon sighed as he patted Nyx gently, "I know... But he has to. He maybe ancient, but doesn't mean he can survive the cold. After all, you wouldn't want him to get sick. Now do you?"

Nyx hummed in upset, "No..."

"Good... Time to hibernate, Dragoking," Shadow Dragon said happily.

Dragoking smiled as he nodded his head. He went deep into the caves as he prepared his long hibernation.

Twilight and her four friends had the chats about the winter holiday plans.

"Well, guess we're stating winter with a bang," Twilight Sparkle commented.

Applejack smiled, "The fun's come early! Yee-haw!"

Applejack kicked the snowball in throwing straight at Pinkie. Pinkie dodged and fell back as she made the snow angel. She giggled happily.

Pinkie smiled, "You think we could mess up winter every year? It's way less work!"

"Uh... I don't think Rainbow Dash could handle it," Twilight Sparkle remarked.

Everyone turned to the front as they found Rainbow Dash carrying Tank on her bag, Scootaloo and Aquastroke coming down.

"Riding that entire season from Cloudsdale to Ponyville was pretty awesome," Rainbow Dash commented. Tank yawned happily. She sighed, "I thought you guys might like to say goodbye to Tank. He's ready to hibernate."

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Ooh, you're using the word! Oh, she's using the word!" She approached and looked at Tank as she commented, "And when Tank finishes hibernating, I'm gonna throw him the biggest welcome home party ever! Or wait. Should it be a 'welcome above ground' party? Or a 'happy wake-up' party? Maybe an 'it's about time!' party!"

Everyone chatted happily in agreeing with Pinkie's plan of welcoming Tank to Spring. Rainbow Dash, Aquastroke and Scootaloo approached to the tree. They dug the snow for the moment as they allowed Tank to sit and sleep.

Rainbow sighed, "So, you really wanna do this hibernating thing, huh?"

With Tank nodded, Rainbow Dash sobbed a bit. Her friends said goodbye warmly and happily to Tank. With that, Tank buried himself with some snow. Rainbow Dash cried a bit. Twilight patted Rainbow Dash gently and calmly while smiling. Rainbow Dash smiled back. This is goodbye until Spring...

"Well? Ready for some winter fun?" Twilight asked curiously.

Rainbow Dash shook her head as she approached to Tank's hibernation area while commented, "I'm gonna hang here and read to him a bit. That little guy can never get to sleep without a bedtime story. I'll be right there."

Twilight nodded in understanding as she led her friends to have some more fun. Aquastroke and Scootaloo looking at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow took her Daring Do Book and read it for Tank. The Pegasi decided to stay behind to keep her company. They both sat down close to her.

Aquastroke smiled, "I'm proud of you, Rainbow Dash. You did the right thing."

"Thanks... Scootaloo..." Rainbow Dash said in pain and despair. Scootaloo looked at her. She continued, "I just want to say sorry for everything I did to you. I shouldn't take my anger at you because... You're trying to help. Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Scootaloo smiled while sobbing tearfully of joy. She jumped and hugged Rainbow Dash, "It's okay, Rainbow Dash. It's okay... I'm just glad that you're okay. That's a-okay for me. This is what Tank would have wanted."

Rainbow Dash giggled a bit, "Thanks, squirt. You're the best, kiddo. Say after this, we play hockey? How about that?"

"Sounds good..." Scootaloo nodded.

Aquastroke smiled, "Glad to see you two are fine and reconcile. When Tank wakes up, I had a special plan for all of you. And this time, it's not gonna involve much of winter."

Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo looked confuse and concern of what Aquastroke had in mind...

* * *

As the Spring came, Rainbow Dash reunited with Tank in perfect timing. Aquastroke set a perfect surprise for her friends. They were at Rainbow Dash's home garden. Aquastroke created snow garden for them. They were playing the hockey happily.

"Now this is best winter ever!" Rainbow exclaimed happily, "All of us together!"

"YEAH!" Scootaloo cheered happily.

As Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo continued playing hockey with happy Tank, Aquastroke smiled and giggled happily. She was relief to see her friends smiled again.

 _End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Open Skies  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo

 **Minor Casts**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Sunshower  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Rob Paulsen: Rob  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
P.J Byrne: Laxtinct  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Clear Skies  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) Laxtinct's randomness talk is referred to **_MLP: FIM Season 2 Episode 11_** despite it's off-screen about Tank going hibernating while not alerting Rainbow Dash about it.


	6. Ep 6: Appleloosa's Most Wanted

**Episode 6: Appleloosa's Most Wanted**

April 20XX...

Applejack went to Appleloosa intend to help her cousin Braaburn in winning the rodeo competition. But she wouldn't be the only pony to go. Her boyfriend Caramel also wanted to go and support his best girlfriend in winning the game. Apple Bloom also wanted to watch the competition but at the same time, finding her Cutie Mark. She even brought her friends (Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Nyx and Alyson).

Applejack and her team had arrived at the Appleloosa through the use of train. They came across the carnival. It is also where it hosted the rodeo competition as well. They saw many Taxes Earth Ponies were enjoying the games and carnival - playing games, watching the event and eating foods.

"Now, you fillies better stick with Cousin Braeburn," Applejack sternly yet calmly said to the fillies, "Coz your big sister is gonna help the rest of Apple Family in winning the haystack pyramid rodeo. And I intend to win this game again!"

"Sure, no problem." Apple Bloom smiled happily. Applejack giggled a bit before she and Caramel headed off at once. The little Apple Filly turned to her friends, "Aren't you glad y'all came with me to see Applejack compete in the Appleloosa rodeo?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Totally! This place is a cutie mark gold mine! " She looked around of her surroundings as she listed them down, "There's barrel racing, roping contests, rodeo clowning... steeplechase!"

Apple Bloom smiled in agreement, "If we can get into some of these events, we could all three walk off the train back in Ponyville with brand spankin' new cutie marks!"

"Wouldn't a barrel look good here?" Scootaloo asked curiously.

Apple Bloom smiled, "I want a lasso!"

Sweetie Belle looked around as she found some ponies had injuries on front hooves, back and even neck. She even found Braeburn had his hoof bandaged who was talking with some ponies. She recalled of how he got injured during the practice.

"I don't know..." Sweetie Belle said in concern, "All these events look a little, well, dangerous."

Apple Bloom smiled, "No risk, no reward."

"Isn't that a bit extreme, A.B.?" Nyx asked in concern. Apple Bloom looked at Nyx with her left raised-eyebrow. She sighed, "Think about it, Apple Bloom. I think it's overkill."

Apple Bloom scoffed a bit, "You worry too much. You're becoming like Twilight."

"Alright, everypony, listen up!" Sheriff Silverstar called firmly. Some of his deputies gathered at the sheriff's office. He continued, "We need a big presence at this here rodeo, so make yourself plenty seen! I want that low-down varmint to know we mean business!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders overheard the latest situation.

"I hope nothing bad is going on." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Apple Bloom smiled, "A cutie mark-apalooza and a low-down varmint? This is shapin' up to be the most excitin' rodeo ever!"

"Yeah, come on!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo galloped off at once while both Nyx and Sweetie Belle sighed in annoyance.

"Do any of them listen to a word we said?" Nyx asked in a bit annoyance.

Alyson giggled in amusement, "And I thought I have the stubborn brother."

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Well, that's Apple Bloom. She'll do what she can to get her Cutie Mark. I heard that they have the 'Wild Galloping Rodeo'. Why didn't you bring Dragoking here? You could have won."

"I could have make Apple Bloom jealous at me," Nyx joked before giggled a bit, "Nah... Dragoking preferred the battles than competition. Hydragoon is known to fight and battle till the last and never compete, unless it involved the leadership. That's his way."

"I hear ya. Come on, let's follow them." Sweetie Belle agreed.

Nyx and Sweetie Belle followed their friends. Unknown to any of Texan Ponies, a giant shadowy pony saw and heard everything. As he slowly walked back, only thing he left behind is his big horseshoe print on the ground. Could he be the one?

* * *

At the Apple Open-Field, Applejack and her family were practicing their skills in making their group of haystacks as the tallest in the Appleloosa. From the ground, her bulky and strong Golden Stallion cousin swung his lasso on the last haystack bale before passing it to the light green Earth Pony with lighter pink mane and tail. She passed it to the second cousin - greenish Earth Pony with red mane and tail. She then used her head in passing it to crimson Stallion with greenish mane short and tail. He then passed it to Applejack who thrown it up to the top. Their haystack tower is complete.

Caramel whistled happily, "That's my girlfriend!"

"Woo-hoo! Yee-haw! Don't forget that she's my cousin!" Breaburn reminded Caramel, "Go, Applejack, go!"

Applejack climbed down from the tower of haystack bales as she met up with both Caramel and Breaburn. She sighed in relief as she wiped her sweats off, "Whew! It's been a dog's age since I got to compete. All the rodeos 'round Ponyville are closed down for some reason."

Caramel smiled as he gave Applejack a gentle nuzzle, "You're still the best, honey."

Braeburn sighed, "Well, I guess havin' injured kinfolk in Appleloosa sure paid off then, huh, cuz?"

Applejack smiled as she departed from Caramel, "Just doin' my best to fill your horseshoes, Braeburn."

"Keep tossin' like that and I'll be out of a job!" Breaburn smiled. Before he could say anything, Applejack gave a hoofpunch on his injured hoof. He yelped painfully, "Ow, ow!"

"Ooh, sorry." Applejack apologized as she looked around of her surroundings, "Say, where's my sister and her friends?"

Braeburn gasped in shock yet realization, "Uh-oh. Gee, uh, I guess I got so caught up watchin' you that I—"

"Bad move, Burn," Caramel remarked in fear while shaking his head, "You just make her pissed!"

"You said you'd keep an eye on those fillies!" Applejack exclaimed in anger, "How am I supposed to focus on practicin' if you're not gonna—"

"Applejack, chill!" The calm and gentle voice called.

Everyone turned and found Saber Dragoon accompanied four Cutie Mark Crusaders (Scootaloo worn a hat with cactus, Apple Bloom and Nyx worn the flag cap, Sweetie Belle and Alyson holding the caramel apple) and a young brown Earth Pony with black mane in bun shape and short tail coming to Apple Farm.

Saber Dragoon continued, "Do not need to go overboard for nothing. And besides, these girls are big now. After all, they did save your live."

Applejack blushed in embarrassment while everyone laughed and giggled in amusement.

Applejack groaned as she scolded the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Y'all can't go runnin' off like that, y'hear? Backstage at a rodeo ain't no kind of playground!"

"Sorry, Applejack. We won't wander off again." Apple Bloom apologized. She then smiled, "But, uh, speakin' of the rodeo... what would you say about me and the Crusaders maybe competin' in one teensy-weensy little event or three?"

Saber Dragoon gasped, "Look out!"

Everyone looked up at once. The tower of haystack bales was about to fall like something had shaken them. They were about to fell over Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack jumped and pushed the fillies aside before the haystacks fell on the ground hard. Applejack got up as she looked at the messes.

"What the hay just happened?" Applejack asked in concern.

Three stallions came to the fillies at once to see if they were okay. The fillies nodded their heads in agreement as they were alright.

"Sugar and salt licks! Well, I'll be..." Sheriff Silverstar said darkly. Everyone turned to him as they wondered of what he was talking about. He pointed at the big horseshoe print, "Ain't no doubt. It's Trouble Shoes."

Everyone but Braeburn looked at each other for the moment. Who is Trouble Shoes?

* * *

Townspony have gathered at Sheriff Silverstar's office as they all shouted and complained angrily of the latest troubles.

"Is it true? Is Trouble Shoes here? You ain't gonna shut down the rodeo, are ya?!" Townsponies demanded in concern.

Sheriff Silverstar sighed, "All right now, I called for a meetin', not a mob scene. Now, as many of you know, the Equestria rodeo circuit has been plagued by the dirty dealin's of a notorious outlaw."

"He knocked barrels every which way at the Hoof City rodeo! Nearly crushed my Aunt Bae Mare! That's nothin'! He sabotaged the steer pen at Pinto Creek rodeo, settin' off such a stampede they canceled the whole dadgum thing!" The Townponies complained in anger.

"Now, now, it's true we had an incident this mornin' at our own Appleloosa rodeo." Sheriff Silverstar explained calmly and firmly, "Hay bale stack came down right near on top of three little fillies! I examined them hoof-prints myself and, uh... it was Trouble Shoes, all right."

The Townponies gasped in shock and concern.

Sheriff Silverstar snorted in anger, "I reckon I oughta cancel this rodeo like all the others done. But dag-hoof it, this has gone far enough! We'll double the patrols! This rodeo will go on! Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!"

The Townponies cheered wildly and happily as they were all relief and pleased that their rodeo will be safe from danger.

"Glad that's settled." Apple Bloom smiled in relief, "So, uh, Applejack, about me and my pals competin' in the rodeo..."

Applejack, Caramel, Braeburn and Saber Dragoon turned and gave the fillies a raised-eyebrow in displeasure and anger. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo laughed nervously. Nyx and Sweetie Belle sighed in annoyance. This doesn't bode well...

* * *

At Braaburn's House...

"Don't send us home! It's not fair!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in upset.

Scootaloo nodded her head, "I mean we can handle with everything! Remember we save your flanks from the Dark Plague? We did it by ourselves!"

Applejack and Caramel were packing and setting the bags up for the fillies to take. Seeing how danger Trouble Shoes is, they decided to send Cutie Mark Crusaders home for safe.

"Now, quit yer bellyachin'." Applejack snapped in annoyance, "I can't have y'all around here with some outlaw on the loose. And by the way, Scootaloo - you were with Lance, Shiroi and some teenage heroes! Be lucky that you weren't Demon Lords' lamb chop. Aw, maybe I oughta call it quits and go home too."

Caramel nodded, "No argument there."

"No, you can't! This rodeo is important to Appleloosa! And with you in there, we got a real shot at winnin'!" Braaburn pleaded as he pushed both Applejack and Caramel to outside, "Come on, now, you head on back to practice and don't worry none about these three. I won't let 'em outta my sight."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled innocently as they don't want any trouble and be the good little girls.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "I'll investigate on Trouble Shoes. I'm pretty sure that he didn't mean any harm to us or the rodeo. The last report I heard from is that he stayed away from rodeo since his tryouts."

"Really? But that doesn't make any sense," Caramel said in concern.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah... If he did stayed away, but why would he cause the mess at the rodeo?"

"Don't worry about that! Just leave investigate to Saber," Braaburn said confidently, "While I keep an eye on the fillies."

Before the trio could respond, Braeburn quickly closed the door and locked it up. He brought the chair there as he leaned down on it. He then glared at the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Ya hear? Y'all ain't leavin' my sight!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked upset and disappointed that they have no way out from Braeburn's watchful eyes. Few hours later, it became the night. And Braeburn snored peacefully, without some disturbance or noise.

Apple Bloom opened the window as she and the Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly escaped through it. They then headed off through the woods.

"I thought we weren't going to wander off again." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah... And the last thing we want is being grounded for the rest of our lives."

Apple Bloom scoffed, "This ain't wanderin'. We know exactly where we're headed – to find Trouble Shoes!"

Alyson gulped in concern, "But isn't he a dangerous criminal?"

"We only need to find him." Apple Bloom corrected, "We don't need to capture him. The sheriff can handle that!"

Scootaloo smirked, "And once he's in jail, we'll be competing! And then it's..."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "Cutie mark city!"

"Worst idea ever." Nyx, Sweetie Belle and Alyson sighed in annoyance.

"I still don't think that Trouble Shoes is a criminal," The Earth Pony said calmly. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and looked at him in shock and surprise. He continued, "I'm pretty sure he wants to play with us. He did want to make some friends."

Alyson yelped a bit, "I forgot you can talk..."

"Still... I doubt of that. And what kind of a criminal wanted to keep messing the rodeo around, uh..." Apple Bloom hummed in concern as she forgotten of his name, "Uh... What was your name again? I kinda forgotten. I definitely know you're Saber's brother. And I mean adopted brother from your adopted pop's."

"Kindy Dragon," Kindy introduced a bit.

Nyx sighed, "No disrespect, Kindy. Apple Bloom's right. I don't think he's a friend. And besides, yours can't be good like surrendering your kingdom to your enemies?"

Kindy sighed, "The kingdom was completely in ruins. The citizens were in great anger for my officers. Both Prime Minister and Prodigal have used too much of supplies and gears for their last expedition. And we were lucky to have second chance in making a better world now."

"Still... I'm with Nyx," Alyson said in concern, "I think we stick with staying away from Trouble Shoes..."

With the Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement, they then headed off in search for Trouble Shoes. Unknown to any of them, they have been watched by the pairs of crimson eyes...

* * *

Six Cutie Mark Crusaders continued their journey across the woods in search for Trouble Shoes. They came across the giant hoof print. They knew who it belonged to. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiled in please and happy that they're getting close to their criminal.

"Do either of you have any idea where we are?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Before any of them could do anything, the lightning stroke out. Cutie Mark Crusaders squealed in fear and concern. The water droppings fell from the sky. They all moaned in upset.

"Maybe we should head back and try again later." Scootaloo said in concern.

"You think?" Alyson asked in annoyance.

Apple Bloom turned to the front. She found some hoof print trails slowly socked and wet. She gasped as she knew that they won't have their chance to find the criminal!

"C'mon, before we lose the trail!" Apple Bloom ordered.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Kindy galloped at once. Nyx groaned a bit as she headed off in stopping her friends from going. Sweetie Belle and Alyson remained silent before the lightning strikes in scaring and making them squealed.

As Cutie Mark Crusaders continued their walking and searching, both Sweetie Belle and Alyson grew tired and exhaustion from walking.

"Come on, we've gone far enough!" Sweetie Belle complained, "It's time to go back!"

"She's right..." Alyson said in agreement as she looked up. The rain rained heavily than before. She continued, "It's getting worse. Let's come back tomorrow."

Apple Bloom sighed in defeat, "Maybe y'all are right. Let's go home."

"So, how do we get back?" Kindy asked curiously and concern. Everyone remained silent as they have no answers. He looked shock and concern, "You mean you don't know?!"

With the lightning strikes again, the Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly hugged each other hard and tight. They were all afraid and scared now...

* * *

At the Apple Family's Barn, Applejack and her family had finished their practice in making the tower of haystack bales. They quickly entered the barn before they could get wet since it was raining now.

"Whew! Good job, y'all." Applejack commented happily to her relatives. Caramel approached and gave Applejack a kiss on her cheek. She giggled a bit, "I know they need lots of mud for the rodeo tomorrow, but I wish they would've warned us about this rainstorm."

Saber Dragoon entered the barn as he shaken his body off the water. He opened the briefcase as he took the papers out.

"So, how's the investigation going?" Caramel asked curiously.

Saber Dragoon hummed calmly, "Just as I expected, Trouble Shoes never did cause the mess. He was there to watch the rodeo. It's just some bad luck make him troubles." Applejack and Caramel looked at him in shock. He continued, "I read his background and life history from Equestrian File. They proved what happens today."

Caramel hummed, "Make sense. The sheriff and the folks didn't know what was really going on with Trouble Shoes."

"Just another big misunderstanding. It kinda reminds me of meeting Zecora," Applejack commented. She turned and found Braeburn panted heavily as he was coming in. But at the same time, she found something amiss, "Braeburn? Where are the girls?"

Braeburn laughed nervously as he explained of his latest situation to his cousin. And oh boy...

"WHAT?!" Applejack screamed in shock yet anger and concern.

Applejack quickly rushed in fear while three stallions chased after her in making sure that she's okay from harm.

* * *

At the sheriff's office, Sheriff Silverstar was playing the deck with his deputies. Applejack stomped in, along with her friends.

"Sheriff Silverstar! You gotta help!" Applejack frantically explained in fear, "My sister's gone! And her friends too!"

Braeburn nodded in concern, "I've searched and searched, but no sign of 'em anywhere!"

Caramel gasped in concern, "It must've been Trouble Shoes!"

Applejack gasped, "You're right. I mean the only criminal could have done a mess at rodeo was none other than himself."

"No!" Saber Dragoon exclaimed in concern, "I already told you what happen. It can't be him. I'm pretty sure they were playing around or trying to prove that they can handle like Third Mystic War and Finding the Eight Rare Medicine Ingredients."

Sheriff Silverstar nodded his head, "The Princey here's right. Trouble Shoes done a lot of bad things in laughed his day, but nothin' like that!"

Her mind and heart were filled with pure concern and fear, she instead spoke, "You really wanna take that chance?"

"Applejack!" Saber Dragoon exclaimed angrily.

Caramel stood before him, "Look! As much as I want to believe, I think it's best we should check again. After all, no one is always right even the Mystic."

Saber Dragoon groaned a bit as he disliked everyone being right.

Feeling that his ponies were right, Sheriff Silverstar nodded in understanding, "Come on, y'all! Let's ride!"

Sheriff Silverstar and his deputies headed off at once, followed by Applejack, Caramel and Braeburn. Saber Dragoon sighed in annoyance as he better prayed that his investigation was correct than Applejack's instinct...

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders continued searching and finding of where and how they get back home safely. And so far, they found wrong way to go back. And all they found is woods and muds. They came across the edge. And before they could do anything, the edge shaken and broke off. The Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear and concern as they all slided down the river of mud to the ground.

Cutie Mark Crusaders were covered in dirty mud.

Alyson groaned a bit, " We gotta get out of this rain. There's no tellin' how long this storm could last."

"Look!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Scootaloo was pointing at the abandoned trailer wagon.

Kindy hummed in concern, "It looks abandoned. But at least we have someplace to stay and sleep until morning..."

"Good idea," Apple Bloom agreed. "Let's go see if we can find some blankets or somethin'.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the trailer wagon's door. They looked around of their surroundings as they found some messy yet old junks and artifacts. They wondered - who lived in the abandoned trailer wagon?

Suddenly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders heard the heavy hoofsteps in approaching to the door. They quickly stood and stayed together as one. The door was opened. They found someone was coming in. And the trailer wagon belonged to him. With the lightning strikes, he revealed to be a bigger Earth Pony than Big Mac or Drillmap! And it scared the Cutie Mark Crusaders out. But it even scared him more.

The mysterious pony bounced but his head got knocked by the door's ceiling edge. He then tripped some items and knocked some items and walls for few times. He was wrapped by curtains and carpet around him. He then got himself knocked by the lamp. He fell to the ground hard. The figure moaned and groaned painfully.

After turning the lights on, they found a brown and white mixed big Earth Pony wearing a small white Texan Hat. The Cutie Mark Crusaders approached and checked on him if he was okay.

"Hello? You alright?" Apple Bloom asked.

The big pony sighed, "Surely..."

Nyx cleared her throat a bit, "We didn't mean no harm. We just came in to get out of the rain."

"Had some hot cider a-cookin' in the kitchen. Doubt it survived." The big pony said as he looked at his home was a big mess. He sighed, "I ain't gonna rise to greet y'all. Awfully rude, I reckon, but as you can see, I'm the fresh casualty of an unusually unfortunate circumstance. My lot in life, I suppose."

Kindy hummed calmly as he looked closely at the big pony, "Are you... Trouble Shoes?"

Trouble Shoes sighed, "That's me."

Kindy and Apple Bloom was about to help but stopped by their friends. They weren't sure if that was a good idea to help Trouble Shoes since he was the criminal who cause the mess. But nevertheless, both of them helped and unwrapped Trouble Shoes from his wrapping carpet and curtain.

Trouble Shoes stood up and looked at the pony kids, "Of course guests would arrive while I ain't got no pie to offer. Scores more misfortune points for old Trouble Shoes."

Before Trouble Shoes could do anything, he got tripped and slipped by the banana pill. He rammed straight to the book shelf hard. Three bowling ball rolled knocked on his head three times. Ouch! That hurt!

Trouble Shoes grunted a bit, "Typical. Bad luck never rests."

"You sure that's bad luck? Seems like maybe you're just a little, um..." Apple Bloom said in concern. She was avoiding a word from offending him.

Sweetie Belle and Alyson asked, "Klutzy?"

"Tell that to the flank! Upside-down horseshoe – bad luck." Trouble Shoes exclaimed in anger and annoyed. He showed his flank an upside down horseshoe. He sighed, "Follows me wherever I go like sour on old milk." He then led his guests to the door as he spoke rudely, "Y'all best vamoose before my bad luck rubs off and sticks to y'all. Get along! Skedaddle!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders remained silent for the moment. It annoyed Trouble Shoes a lot.

Trouble Shoes exclaimed, "Am-scray!"

It scared the Cutie Mark Crusaders but neither of them make a move since they have one tinsy problem...

Scootaloo gulped, "We don't really know the way back to Appleloosa..."

Kindy nodded, "Would you mind helping us? We would be appreciated."

"But o' course I do. Wouldn't you know it? My lucky day." Trouble Shoes muttered softly

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sighed in relief to have somepony to keep them accompanied and helped them find the way back to Appleloosa.

* * *

Trouble Shoes accompanied and guided the Cutie Mark Crusaders all the way out of the woods. They were all relieved and happy to have someone to guide and led them to safety. They had their own discussion about him.

"It's actually kind of sweet of him to help us out like this," Sweetie Belle commented.

Scootaloo nodded, "I know! What do we do if he takes us back to Appleloosa and the sheriff arrests him? If I get a cutie mark for that, I'll feel guilty every time I see it."

Kindy smiled, "We should talk and convince them. They will listen to us. As I had said before, he's not really a criminal."

"Then... what cause ponies to hate him?" Alyson asked in concern.

Determined to find out the truth behind Trouble Shoes's crimes, Apple Bloom approached him as she asked, "Say there, Trouble Shoes, you might not want to take us all the way back to Appleloosa. The sheriff sort of has it in his mind that you're a no-good outlaw lookin' to shut down the rodeo."

Trouble Shoes sighed, "My kind of luck he'd think that."

"But... is it true?" Nyx asked as she and her friends joined up with Apple Bloom.

"Y'all like stories?" Trouble Shoes asked. Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement as they were all interested. He sighed, "Just my luck. I was hopin' you'd say no."

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

Trouble Shoes narrated, "When I was a colt, I wanted to be a rodeo star somethin' fierce, but I just didn't seem to have the knack for it."

Some time ago, the young Trouble Shoes smiled happily as he watched at the rodeo. He decided to take a tryouts. He tried jumped over the barrels but instead he knocked on it very hard. Some buffalos laughed softly in amusement.

Trouble Shoes tried the lasso on objects and animals but instead, he was caught and tied himself. Buffalos again laughed in amusement.

"I practiced and practiced..."

Trouble Shoes tried to jump over the fence but tripped and spun himself around and around for the moment.

"And finally, I wrangled up the guts to audition for rodeo school. Right in the middle of that tryout, I knew I was doin' what I was meant to. And wouldn't you know it? In a flash comes this here cutie mark."

Trouble Shoes came to the judges as he began his tryouts. He lassoed around from top and then to the bottom for few times. For the moment passed, the flank glowed brightly. It revealed the upside down horseshoe.

As Trouble Shoes took a peek on his flank, he was distracted as his lasso lassoed and grabbed the barrel before he pulled it down hard. The barrel slammed on him hard. His head emerged from the hole. He was like a tortoise. The judges laughed in amusement at him.

Trouble Shoes sighed as he decided to leave the rodeo for good while avoiding the bad luck at all cost...

"I can still remember them judges a-laughin'. Didn't even finish my routine 'cause right then I knew bad luck was my fate."

Despite of that, Trouble Shoes sneaked back to rodeo as he watched and witnessed it for the rest of his life. He even now as an adult for wanting to watch more.

As the excitement went wild, Trouble Shoes accidentally knocked the tower of barrels too hard. They fell right on the competitive ponies. They all moaned and groaned painfully. Trouble Shoes hid below the barrel as he was too scared and shamed to see it. It never ends...

"That fire for rodeo never did leave me, though. Couldn't keep away from 'em. So I'd sneak down and have a look, and wouldn't you know it? Bad luck would strike again. Just my lot in life, I reckon..."

 **Flashback Ends:**

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked and felt sorry for Trouble Shoes. Kindy was right from the start. He wasn't a criminal, he wasn't very careful or cautious with his movement.

"Poor Trouble Shoes." Sweetie Belle said, "I can't believe those mean judges would laugh at him like that."

"Yeah... All he want is to be part of rodeo..." Nyx said in concern.

"Why are you smiling?" Alyson asked suspiciously.

Kindy smiled, "I admit it. It was rude of me to smile upon his tragic story, but I find it a bit amusement." Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at him. He continued, "They weren't laughin' at him. They were just enjoyin' the show."

Scootaloo asked, "What are you saying?"

Apple Bloom gasped as she realized of what Kindy was talking about, "Think about it. If we saw a rodeo clown doin' what he did back in that shack, we'd think he was the greatest!"

"You're right! He could still be in rodeos," Sweetie Bell nodded in agreement, "just not the way he thought!"

"So he's been looking at his cutie mark wrong the whole time! It's not bad luck, it's-!" Scootaloo was interrupted.

 ** _BOOM!_** The ground was opened with a big hole. Something jumped out as it revealed to be angry growling Quake. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Trouble Shoes gasped before they screamed in fear and worry.

Quake snarled, "Finally... I found you at last. And this time, you're not getting away!"

"Oh no..." Nyx said in concern.

"What the heck-?! Is that-?!" Alyson asked in concern.

Apple Bloom nodded, "It is! It's Dai Gui's Son - Quake! And he's not a happy Demon!"

"Great... Just what we need," Scootaloo groaned in annoyance, "Another crazy Demon!"

"Demon?! You mean tell me that thing is a Demon?!" Trouble Shoes asked in concern, "Why he's nothing but a cow?! And he's barely even a monster!"

"ENOUGH!" Quake exclaimed in anger as he slammed his fists on the ground hard. He scoffed angrily, "You've delayed me up enough! It is time for revenge! Prepare to die, Yue!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear and worry as they hugged and held each other hard and tight. Trouble Shoes even screamed too as well. But at the same time, he was worried for them too. The only way he can do is screamed while charging straight at Quake.

Quake was annoyed as he moved aside at once. Trouble Shoes rammed on the tree hard. The big pony tried to get out of the tree's hole but he got stuck. Quake chuckled in amusement while Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and scared. As Trouble Shoes struggled in getting out from the tree's hole, he accidentally using too much might in pulling the tree out. Trouble Shoes fell, and so did the tree fell right on Quake's head to the ground.

Trouble Shoes came out and stood up. He saw Quake got knocked. He sighed in relief. And so did the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

But the earth shaken very hard, the hole was created as Quake emerged. Quake roared in anger while Trouble Shoes screamed in fear. The Earth Demon Heir chased after Trouble Shoes around and around the trees while slamming his fists on the latter but missed. For few times had passed, Trouble Shoes got out at once. Quake growled in anger as he glared at the big pony who smirked a bit as the latter pointed up. The trees started falling down on the screaming Demon Earth Heir.

Trouble Shoes sighed in relief. Quake rammed through the trees out as he jumped out from the hole. He slammed on the ground as his body steamed very and very hot. He slowly approached to Trouble Shoes who slowly moved back on the tree which slowly landed on the ground. Quake approached while growling a bit.

"I shall tear you apart, filth!" Quake exclaimed in anger.

Trouble Shoes screamed in fear, "Don't hurt me!"

Trouble Shoes tripped and fell to the ground hard. Nyx gasped as she quickly fired her magic on Quake at once as the Earth Demon Heir felt light while the tree suddenly moving. Quake gulped in concern. The tree thrown and launched him away from them. He screamed in fear.

Alyson whistled, "As my big brother always said - 'bomb's away'."

* * *

Quake screamed in fear as he whirled around and around before slamming on the ground hard. He moaned painfully as he slowly came out from the ground. He looked and found Mei Kai and Drago looking at him.

"So... Where's my caramel apple package?" Drago asked in annoyance, "I heard that they're good for sweets."

Mei Kai sighed in annoyance, "Let me answer that - you decide to hunt Yue by yourself without our orders?"

Quake groaned in anger, "I hate defeat..."

* * *

Trouble Shoes and Cutie Mark Crusaders took a deep breathe in recovering from the attacks. They were very lucky to survive Dai Gui's Son's Wrath.

"You fillies alright?" Trouble Shoes asked in concern. Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads. He sighed, "Thank goodness... I sure I wish I was strong and brave enough to beat that monster. I guess bad luck happens all the time..."

"You're wrong, Mr. Shoes," Alyson denied it. Trouble Shoes turned and looked at her. She smiled, "You may think your Cutie Mark is your bad luck but it actually saved us from danger."

Kindy nodded, "If it weren't for it, you wouldn't have tired Quake out in time."

"And for me to shift his weight with the tree's," Nyx added, "And in other words, Demon Catapult!"

Trouble Shoes was in shock and concern about it, "Say what? But that's impossible! I couldn't even be careful for carrying the barrels."

"Maybe..." Sweetie Belle shook her head while smiling, "You're a hero, Mr. Shoes."

Scootaloo nodded, "And besides, I don't think your Cutie Mark was meant to be bad luck. It was meant something special."

"Entertainment!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Trouble Shoes was confused and concerned about it. She continued, "We'll show you. For now, let's go home!"

"There he is! Get him!" The firm and angry voice exclaimed.

Before Cutie Mark Crusaders or Trouble Shoes could do anything, Sheriff Silverstar and his deputies lassoed on Trouble Shoes's body tightly in making sure that he won't escape. Applejack, Caramel and Saber Dragoon came to the scene. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and concern.

Trouble Shoes grunted a bit, "Just my luck..."

"Still think he's innocent?" Caramel demanded.

Saber Dragoon shook his head, "No... This can't be right."

"Trouble Shoes, you're under arrest for vandalizin' the property and peace of mind of the good rodeo-lovin' ponies of Equestria! Not to mention fillynappin'," Sheriff Silverstar exclaimed firmly, "And... generalized mayhem!"

"Wait!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Applejack halted Apple Bloom from moving, "Apple Bloom... Thank Celestia to see you safe. And for now, that criminal is going to jail for the rest of his life!"

"But Trouble Shoes isn't the menace everypony thinks!"

"Sakes alive, what's with you? Why in tarnation would you want me to help get him out of jail when he's the one who ran off with y'all to begin with?!"

"Applejack!" Saber Dragoon called, "I'm pretty there's some explanation to this."

Applejack groaned, "Now don't you dare start with your investigation was right. It ain't right! And you saw what happen! And it's the prove that Trouble Shoes is the one who kidnapped the fillies."

"Or maybe they ran off for troubles?"

"Are you saying that my sister would do something stupid like this?! Are you comparing your little brother to mine that he's smarter than her?"

"No! What I'm saying is that we should investigate and get a clear about this mess."

Caramel groaned, "Whose side are you on? I can't believe that a Mystic Pony like you sided with criminal!"

"Yeah! And I thought you're the smart one," Braeburn said in annoyance.

Saber Dragoon groaned, "This is about whose sides. It's about getting a clear investigation. And I'm certain that he's not the one! Unless you think it clearly, you're nothing but a dumb mule!"

"Now what did you just call me?!" Applejack, Caramel and Braeburn asked angrily.

Saber Dragoon got into the argument with Applejack, Caramel and Braeburn of what and how they should handle with the criminal. Cutie Mark Crusaders were in deep concern and scared of what they should do next and how they can help Trouble Shoes.

Kindy groaned as he screamed, "Trouble Shoes is innocent! He didn't kidnapped us! We ran away to find him and stop him from destroying the rodeo!"

"Say what?!" Everyone but Cutie Mark Crusaders and Trouble Shoes asked in shock.

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern! They're now in big trouble!

"Apple Bloom! Explain!" Applejack demanded angrily. Cutie Mark Crusaders explained of how it happens. She and her friends were in shock and surprise. She turned and looked at Trouble Shoes, "Is it true? Did you save my little sister and her friends from Quake?"

Trouble Shoes sighed, "Truthfully... I wasn't sure. My Cutie Mark is nothing but bad luck. I couldn't even land a single punch on that Demon."

Apple Bloom groaned, "We had said it before, Trouble Shoes."

"I know!" Trouble Shoes exclaimed before he sighed, "But it's the truth. What good am I when I couldn't even be careful of where I'm going?"

Saber Dragoon shook his head, "Even so, you're still hero. You may be clumsy, but you kept them safe from Demons at all cost. Not every pony get the chance in dealing with the Demons."

Caramel nodded, "Yeah... I guess we owe you an apology."

"And not to mention," Braeburn agreed, "you deserve the reward. And I'd say the best one you ever had!"

"Nah... You don't need to-!" Trouble Shoes was interrupted.

"Give him the rodeo!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily, "We're gonna make his dream come true!"

"Say what?!" Everyone but Cutie Mark Crusaders asked in shock and concern.

Were the Cutie Mark Crusaders serious about letting Trouble Shoes to join in rodeo?! Was that even a good idea?!

* * *

Next day...

Appleloosa Ponies have gathered at the rodeo as they were all cheering wildly and happily for the rodeo games. Applejack's cousins were outside as they were preparing themselves for building a tower of haystack bales. Applejack stayed behind as she was talking with her friends (Cutie Mark Crusaders, Saber Dragoon, Caramel and Sheriff Silverstar) about Trouble Shoes.

"Well, how do I look?" Trouble Shoes asked in concern.

Everyone turned as they found Trouble Shoes emerging from the tent. He was dressed like a clown - wearing a polka dots yellow shirt, cyan trouser with patches, clown red shoes and a purple hat. He even wore a white makeup with red lipsticks, and purple afro. Everyone giggled and laughed a bit at Trouble Shoes's costumes.

Caramel laughed a bit, "You're good. Trust me - my job was the classic clown. No one can tell about that."

"Apple Bloom, are you sure it's good idea?" Applejack asked in concern.

Apple Bloom smiled, "It'll work. I promised."

"Well, you'd better hope so," Sheriff Silverstar said in concern, "The last thing I want is some angry mob gone cooker head. I'd better go now to make some special presentation for Trouble Shoes."

Sheriff Silverstar then headed off at once while leaving the rest behind.

"Next stop - Apple Family!" The announcer announced happily.

Applejack smiled, "Looks like I'm next!"

Caramel grabbed Applejack and kissed her lips passionately and gently, "Knock them dead, sugarcube!"

Applejack smirked as she headed off at once. The rest of her friends stood there as they watched carefully of the event. She and her cousins began towering the haystack bales to the very top. Everyone cheered happily and wildly for them.

Trouble Shoes excitedly shouted, "Come on now, stack them bales! Woo-hoo!"

"Come on! Apple-Baby!" Caramel screamed happily, "Show them why you're the best!"

Applejack and her cousins made one last attempt in making to the top. As her cousins passing the bale to the top, she then kicked to the very top. The haystack bale was about to fall, causing everyone gasped in concern and worry. Instead of falling down, it landed on the top. The Pegasus Announcer flew to top in checking and finding where it stopped. She then gave an arrow point for Apple family's position, which was higher than others.

Everyone cheered wildly and happily for the Apple Family. Applejack and her family bowed for the moment before they left. The rodeo clown ponies emerged and began their silliness and goofiness game. The spectators laughed a bit at them, and even Trouble Shoes.

"'Kay now, Trouble Shoes, you're on!" Apple Bloom said happily.

Trouble Shoes gasped, "Say what?! I may be dressed like one, but I ain't no rodeo clown."

"You got your cutie mark all wrong, Trouble Shoes!" Alyson spoke, "You were born to entertain! You've got a gift for making folks laugh, don't you?"

"She's right. This is what you're supposed to do," Nyx supported.

Looked at the clown ponies, they all proved to be professional and good at it. Trouble Shoes gulped, "But my cutie mark's an upside-down horseshoe, and that means bad luck."

"That all depends on how you look at it." Sweetie Belle remarked.

"You always wanted to be a part of the rodeo, right?" Kindy asked nicely, "Well, now's your chance."

Trouble Shoes still doubtful of his ability as rodeo clown. But within his heart, he wanted to be part of rodeo. Maybe the kids were right about him. It's time to find out! He charged into the open field. He stopped as he witnessed of how good and professional the rodeo clown ponies were. He gulped for the moment as he changed his mind.

Trouble Shoes turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders who smiled happily as they wanted to support him to do it.

Caramel smiled, "Come on, buddy! Show them what a clown can do!"

"Go on!" Saber Dragoon called, "Time to shine, clown."

Felt confidence and supported, Trouble Shoes head into the game. It's time to shine! Before he could do anything, he tripped by the ball. It thrown off as it hit on Braeburn's head. The ponies laughed happily yet amusingly. He saw what has happened. They actually liked his act!

Trouble Shoes smiled as he looked back and found his friends cheering for him. He charged in to make more entertainment.

Applejack approached to her friends and family as she held the Haystack Bale Tower Trophy up. She smiled proudly, "How 'bout your big sis, huh?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were a bit distracted as they kept on watching and looking at Trouble Shoes's performance as the rodeo clown. Applejack felt a bit offended. Before she could ask, Caramel interrupted and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"How about that? Good enough to get a respect?" Caramel asked.

Applejack sighed, "Good enough..." She turned to the open field. She smiled, "I hate to admit he's doing well. Maybe I was wrong about him."

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Glad someone learn that lesson."

Trouble Shoes came to the barrel where the clowns climbed and hovered before making goofy and silly poses. As he was on the barrel, he wasn't sure what pose he can make. Another clown pony accidentally knocked him off and even himself over the ground. Both Trouble Shoes and the clown struggled in getting off from each other as they were pressing each other's hooves up and down. Everyone then laughed happily yet amusingly.

Next was for some clowns to go through three hoops by three ponies. Trouble Shoes got up as he found what ponies did.

"Just leave me be, cutie mark!" Trouble Shoes begged as he charged off at once. He headed straight to the middle pony with the hoop. He scared them off. He followed the dwarf pony as he was trying to pass through it, "I aim to clear that there hoop!"

Trouble Shoes continued chasing after the middle pony but he knocked some barrels. As the middle pony hidden behind the haystack bale, Trouble Shoes's head was covered by a barrel as he struggled in getting it off. He ran around and around.

With clown ponies formed together in pyramid forms, they quickly jumped off upon looking at the charging yet unnoticed Trouble Shoes. He knocked on the tower of haystack bales hard. Its all bales fell off as they knocked and hit almost all of clown ponies and even Braeburn. Trouble Shoes stopped for the moment. His trouser's belt got broken and it fell off.

The Appleloosa Ponies all laughed happily and wildly yet amusingly of watching the rodeo clown, even Applejack and her friends. They all also clapped their hooves happily.

Applejack giggled happily, "That's the best rodeo clown I ever seen! Trouble Shoes make a mighty impressive!"

"You bet! He's even better than me!" Caramel exclaimed happily.

Trouble Shoes looked through a hole of barrel as he found so many ponies laughed happily. Unlike before, he smiled proudly. He realized that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were right about him. This was what he meant to be!

As Trouble Shoes took the barrel out, the water fell on his face. His makeup slowly socked and washed away, along with bouncy nose.

The Appleloosa Ponies gasped in shock, "TROUBLE SHOES!"

Nyx yelped, "That can't be good!"

"Definitely not," Applejack agreed.

Appleloose Ponies cried in anger and upset as they wanted to punish him fro ruining their rodeo. Not a chance. As they were about to march in, the Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly stood besides with Trouble Shoes.

"Wait, y'all! He ain't what you think he is!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"He never wanted to ruin any rodeos! Those were just bad accidents!" Sweetie Belle begged.

Alyson nodded, "They're right! He's a friend, not criminal!"

None of Appleloosa Ponies even bothered to listen to the young fillies.

"Hold it! Let the fillies speak up!" Sheriff Silverstar called. Everyone turned to him. He continued, "We all know what he did was unforgivable! But there's more to him than the story we make up about him. So, let the fillies speak up!"

Everyone became silent as they let the Cutie Mark Crusaders speak.

Scootaloo spoke, "Trouble Shoes has a gift for making ponies laugh!"

Nyx nodded, "He thought his cutie mark was telling him to keep away from rodeos, but deep inside he knew it's where he was meant to be. He just didn't know how to do it."

"After all, he's the best rodeo clown," Kindy remarked happily.

Everyone but Applejack, Caramel and Saber Dragoon muttered and chatted with each other about Trouble Shoes. So far, he did well in making them laughed for fun and enjoy.

"Well... I'd say these kids were right," Saber Dragoon smiled, "Without him, there wouldn't be the best rodeo clown you ever had."

Caramel smiled, "With him around, you'all gonna enjoy it for the rest of your live!"

"What they say is true. This here entertainin' y'all with my klutzin'? That's what I was supposed to be doin'. I know it now." Trouble Shoes spoke up, "I didn't mean no harm, honest! I just ain't never loved nothin' like I love the rodeo, so I kept on sneakin' back and makin' a big old mess of things. Turns out I was just a-lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong."

Trouble Shoes smiled as he looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders that he was glad and happy to have them as his friends. Everyone smiled and awed happily to see how sweet and kind Trouble Shoes is. He really wasn't the criminal after all.

Applejack smiled, "And I'd say that everyone agreed to let Trouble Shoes in?"

"You betcha!" Sheriff Silverstar agreed before cleared his throat, "Therefore, I officially declared that Trouble Shoes is now part of rodeo as the clown!"

Everyone cheered happily and wildly for Trouble Shoes. Trouble Shoes smiled happily that his dream finally come true after a long struggled yet misadventure journey to overcome. He is now part of the rodeo.

Everything is okay...

* * *

Applejack and her friends were on their way back to Apple Home. Tomorrow, they planned to go home but not without some consequences to pay...

"My parents are so gonna kill me..." Nyx said in concern.

"Tell me about it. At least yours doesn't have a blazing fire on the head," Alyson said in annoyance, "My brother had a bad temper..."

Apple Bloom sighed, "You really want us to be grounded for a month?!"

"Not fair..." Scootaloo muttered.

Applejack huffed, "Maybe it'll teach you not to go wanderin' off after I say not to!"

"You know your sister too well, B," Caramel spoke, "when Applejack means something, she meant it. You should have taken her words from the start."

Saber Dragoon huffed, "Funny... I found someone didn't take my words serious when my work is right from the start."

"Hey, that's different!" Applejack said in annoyance. She sighed, "Okay... I'll say you were right and I was wrong. Happy, Mr. Detective?"

"Happy enough..." Saber Dragoon smirked proudly. He turned and glared at Kindy, "I hope you learned your lesson, Kindy. The next time you pull that stunt, dad is gonna make sure that you're gonna study for the rest of the years."

Kindy sighed, "Yes, brother. But must you be mean to me?"

"Tell me about it," Apple Bloom agreed in upset, "Ain't it bad enough that you get to go back to Ponyville with a shiny trophy, and all we're bringing back is these same old blank flanks?"

Applejack shook her head gently, "Y'all helped Trouble Shoes realize what his cutie mark really means. Ain't that a nice feelin' you can take back with you?"

Hearing Trouble Shoes to make his dream come true while realizing about his weakness had make the Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled happily. They did helped him. Helping others is the true reward of everything...

"I guess we did make things a little better." Sweetie Belle commented.

Scootaloo smiled, "Yeah... It does feel kinda nice."

"Do we think we can come here next year for rodeo?" Nyx asked happily, "I sure love to see Trouble Shoes being the clown again. It's funny."

Alyson giggled happily, "Yeah. I would love that."

Apple Bloom turned and looked at Applejack, "So... Think you can bring us here for Trouble Shoes's show again?"

"Nnope," Applejack denied.

Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned in upset. It looks like they'd never gonna get to come back and watch Trouble Shoes's show again since they caused the trouble for making their family and friends worry.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "She's right... All of you need some time off."

Applejack smiled in relief. As she opened the door, something fell on her head. Everyone but Saber Dragoon gasped in shock and concern. Her head was covered by the bucket of... mud? Applejack took it off as she turned and glared at her own friends. Someone is responsible of the pranks.

Saber Dragoon smiled before chuckled a bit, "When I say 'all of you', and I'm including A.J. as well. She really needs time off."

Applejack smirked, "Is that so?"

Applejack took the mud and formed it as ball. She threw it straight at Saber Dragoon's face. She then giggled happily, followed by all of her friends. They all took mud balls as they threw at each other while laughing happily yet enjoyment. Despite of the mess, they still had their own fun...

But from the distance, three Demon Successors watched the whole event. And needless to say, they weren't pleased of it.

Mei Kai hummed, "How disgusting to see her like this. She brought the shame to our family's name and reputation. She will pay for her treachery..."

"We should have killed her now," Quake exclaimed in anger.

Drago huffed, "Not yet... I had the feeling that Dark Xing and our associates had special plan for the ponies. It's gonna be the blast..."

Both Mei Kari and Quake smirked darkly as they both agreed with Drago. It's not over yet...

 _End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts**  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Steven Staley: Kindy Dragon  
Jim Miller: Trouble Shoes

 **Minor Casts**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
David Kaye: Caramel  
Brian Drummond: Sheriff Silverstar  
Michael Dangerfield: Braeburn  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Quake

* * *

Message to _**devildog452**_ \- I have no plans for remaking Season 1 - 4 since I did not plan any Mystic Ponies' appearance at any episodes when the first season begins. I make Mystic Ponies official first appearance in _**His Light, Her Darkness**_ novel after Season 4 Finale. Season 5 is the start of remaking.


	7. Ep 7: Making Friends, Keep Discord

**Episode 7: Making New Friends, but Keep Discord**

At Fluttershy's Cottage, she and her best friend were having their usual Tuesday Tea Party. They've been friends since the day he was freed. And he had proven himself more friendly, gentle and kinder than before.

"Ohoho, but that's not all!" Discord joked, "When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!"

Fluttershy laughed happily, "Oh, Discord, I've never known anypony as funny as you!"

Discord smiled in please and relief to have a good compliment from someone he trusted and loved with. Fluttershy took a sip of her tea.

"I love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw..." She giggled happily, "...to fetch your left leg!"

Discord smiled again to hear what Fluttershy had said. No one and not even Terrorcreep can ruin his special day. Just him and Fluttershy only. So peacefully...

Fluttershy giggled, "Oh, I do love our Tuesday teas, and I can't wait for you to meet my friend Tree Hugger. She's going to love you and others too."

"Tree Hugger?" Discord laughed in amusement about it.

Fluttershy nodded, "I met her on a trip to see the Breezies. She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures."

Discord grunted angrily, "How nice for you."

 _'Great... Just what I needed - another competition to deal with. As if others aren't enough...'_ Discord thought angrily as he took a bite on teacup?

Fluttershy remarked happily, "We're all gonna have so much fun together at the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Discord gasped as he realized something important, "Oh, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I'd love to. Well, since Terrorcreep won't be joining with us for the Gala."

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh. Oh, no. Um, I'm afraid I've already asked Tree Hugger since Terrorcreep didn't have the time."

Discord then gave her a sour yet angered look. Was she serious?! She chose Tree Hugger over him. She chose someone else over him again?!

"I'm sorry, Discord. I assumed you'd have your own ticket since you and Princess Celestia are friends now." Fluttershy said in concern as she saw Discord stood up from his chair. He then headed to the entrance as he magically summoned his purple coat. She asked in concern, "Were you not invited?"

Discord turned to Fluttershy, "Who, me? It probably got lost in the mail. No biggie, as the foals say." He snarled a bit, "Well, gotta go!"

Fluttershy held the tray of teacakes, "But we haven't had any of our Tuesday teacakes."

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to exclude them from our party this time." Discord muttered as he took the tray. He poured the teacakes on his suit angrily. He gasped, "Oh, did I say that out loud? I mean, ta-ta."

Discord magically summoned his hat as he put it on his head before magically disappeared. Fluttershy looked concern and worry as she never seen Discord looked upset and angry before.

But unknown to both of them, there was a periscope on Fluttershy's little teacup. Someone was watching the event. On the outside of her cottage, the mysterious figure watched the event from the distance.

"Just as I expected..." He said mysteriously and concerned.

* * *

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Spike Room, Spike was playing a deck of cards with his dragon friends. They were gambling for some rotten and bad bugs? That's disgusting and disturbing...

The dragons held their five cards for the moment as they waited for the chance to strike. Spike smirked as he gave Straight Cards (Diamond 2, Forest 3, Forest 4, Spade 5 & Diamond 6) down. Rob scoffed as he place Flush Cards (Diamond 3, 5, 7, 10 & J) down. Boomer exclaimed wildly as he placed his Full House down (Diamond, Forest and Heart Kings & Forest and Heart 10) Grunt smiled as he gave the Royal Flush Cards (Full Spade 10, J, Q, K & A). The trio dragons groaned angrily. Grunt won the game again?!

"Aw man! How does he do that?!" Spike demanded in shock.

Boomer shrugged, "You'd tell me. I'd never know how he do it."

Rob sighed, "To think that Grunt only said a few words can win the game so easily..."

Grunt smiled as he gathered all of the bugs together at once. He held the bugs up as he ate them all at once. He chewed happily. He smiled happily before giving a loud burp.

Metalgear entered Spike's bedroom as he wanted to check on the dragons if they were ready or not for the Grand Galloping Gala. Instead, he found them playing the deck of cards with each other.

"Unbelievable... All of you were not ready?!" Metalgear demanded in annoyance, "Gambling is forbidden within the castle! And shouldn't you be ready for the gala?"

"Relax, Metalhead! It's not even tonight," Spike commented happily, "Don't worry. We'll get dressed before you know it."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "Remind me why we have to go to Grand Gallo-whatever-it-is! I rather play the poker than going to some boring ballroom."

Rob huffed, "I wouldn't call it boring, Boomer. I heard that Grand Galloping Gala is the gathering of all the ponies for their reunion and chatting. I would like to introduce my latest and best invention to some scientists."

Spike chuckled in amusement, "Yeah... sure."

Grunt shrugged, "I am Grunt..."

Before Spike could eat the beetle, it transformed into a familiar character. Everyone yelped in shock and frightened. And he wasn't very please for some reason...

"Where's Twilight?" Discord demanded in anger.

Spike gulped, "Uh, she and Nyx were in Canterlot, helping Princess Celestia with the Gala!"

Discord groaned in anger as he disappeared magically. Everyone remained in shock and concern of what had happened. They never seen how angry Discord is. What made him so angry?

Unknown to anyone, a mechanical bug had the soy camera in recording or spying on the event.

* * *

At Rarity's Carousal Boutique, Rarity was preparing the dresses for Cutie Mark Crusaders to dress. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing the cards. Shorty Thinking was there to assist her in preparing the dresses.

"Oh, your first Grand Galloping Gala!" Rarity said happily as she made a greenish bow, "The excitement, the anticipation! I wouldn't miss this for all the jewels in Equestria!"

Rarity placed it on Sweetie Belle's back dress. Sweetie Belle dressed in cyan and white dress with blue bloomed flower pin on her mane while Scootaloo dressed in her purple dress with a dragonfly pin on her mane. They both were excited and happy as they finally get to go to the Gala.

Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sang happily, "We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala! We're going to the Gala!"

Shorty Thinking shook his head a bit, "They were all excited, aren't they?"

"They sure do. These little fillies got upset that we didn't invite them for the party," Rarity said happily.

Applejack shook her head a bit as she placed the cards back, "Alright, y'all, keep it down. It ain't like it's a life-changin' experience or nothiiiiing..." She was interrupted as she turned and found Apple Bloom dressed in her red and peach dress with a flower pin on her mane. She was in shock and surprise as she slowly had some tears coming out. She sniffed happily, "My little sister's all grown up!"

Applejack sniffed a bit as she took Rainbow Dash's tail. She blew her muzzle on the latter's. Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance as she took her tail back at once.

"Never see how sensitive and lovable sister Applejack is. She must have loved Apple Bloom so much like a mother," Shorty said in surprise.

Rarity shook her head a bit while smiling, "Even she's an older sister, she acted like a mother to Apple Bloom. They formed a special bond."

Apple Bloom approached to her friends as they all looked at the mirror for the moment before they giggled happily about how excited and happy they were for the Grand Galloping Gala.

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled happily, "This is gonna be the best night ever!"

Before any of them could do, the mirror suddenly turned into a one big eye?! Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear as they quickly jumped off the stage. The eye disappeared as it transformed into Discord. Three Cutie Mark Crusaders hidden behind of their sister's back from letting strange go near to them.

Discord approached to Applejack and Apple Bloom as he asked calmly, "I don't suppose that, uh, these adorable little cutie pies have their own tickets to the Gross Gruesome Gala, do they?"

Discord gave Apple Bloom a ticklish paw on her chin. Applejack didn't approve it, and so did Apple Bloom as the younger one gave Discord a slap. She then blew raspberry at him. Applejack smiled in approval. Discord groaned angrily.

Rarity cleared her throat, "Ahem! To answer your rather rude question, they're going as our dates, our plus-ones. And so did my Shorty-Poo."

"Seriously? Shorty-Poo?" Shorty Thinking asked in annoyance.

"We're plus-ones!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed and sang happily, "We're plus ones! We're plus-ones!"

Discord groaned in annoyance as he quickly put both his antler's and deer's horns into his ear. He exclaimed in annoyance, "Yes, yes, yes, I believe I got that!"

Discord magically disappeared from everyone's sight. They all wondered of what and why Discord asked of that. Something had happen to him...

Unknown to anyone again, a mechanical bug had the soy camera in recording or spying on the event.

* * *

At Tao's Old Apartment, Tao and his family were preparing themselves for tonight's Grand Galloping Gala. Dragon Kick was helping Jade to get a good dress which was a yellowish with some flowers on it. The light yet fat crimson Earth Pony with black mane in bun shape and short tail and her Cutie Mark was a fist and music note behind of blazing fire dressed with crimson vest - Mighty's Mother was helping her son getting dress with her latest suit. Tao was helping his son and his grandson choosing the best one, instead of his old ones.

Jade Adventure groaned angrily as she bounced a bit in wanting to get off, "Why do I always get to dress with this?! I don't want to go!"

Dragon Kick grunted a bit, "Jade... Please. This is very important to not only Princess Celestia, but to us as well. We need to be there for honor."

"Why not ask Uncle Keone or your dad to come?"

"Jade... Uncle Keone just recovered from his coma. He and his sons need some times to get used to new world. And as for my father... I don't want to talk about him."

"Come on, Kicker. He does care for you. Why do you think he keeps writing some letters to you? That was like almost every centuries!"

"Jade... Drop it."

Jade grunted angrily, "You know... You're gonna regret everything for that, Dragon Kick. And you know it. I'd never get to see mine because... they're old and gone while me - I'm just the same little girl. I just wish they were here..."

Dragon Kick sighed as he had some thoughts. He knew that Jade was chosen as Mystic Pony while her parents didn't. She never got some times to spend with them as they aged and passed away. Maybe she was right. He may not like him much but the latter was his father.

"I guess so. But I won't make a promise of that," Dragon Kick said calmly.

"Mother... Must you buy the suit for me every Grand Galloping Gala?" Mighty Heart asked in concern yet annoyed.

Mama Heart huffed a bit as she gave her son a whack on his head, "Mother wants to make sure that you're handsome and good-looking, so that one day; you will finally get a girl. And of course, I wouldn't want you to stay in billy-goat's smelly and dusty house!"

"Manners!" Tao exclaimed angrily, "This is my home, not yours! And it is antique shop!"

"Wonder why Grandpa Tao still stuck on his old antique home? He should probably own a bigger mansion or something. He's Mystic Councilpony of Light, dad." Lance said in concern.

Shadow Dragon chuckled a bit, "I wonder the same thing. And trust me, he doesn't like passing his antique shop to some stupid and irresponsible ponies. He gets sensitive and upset when his artifacts and rare items get destroyed or insulted."

Lance cringed a bit, "Ouch... I wouldn't want to be a salesman or an old geeze like him."

Tao whacked Lance's head, "You should watch your language, boy! Grandpa Tao do not like that tone of yours!"

"Sorry..." Lance apologized as he looked through some of modern black suit, "Man... Which one to choose? I've gotta look smart. But not just smart, be cool and awesome-kind."

Shadow Dragon chuckled a bit, "Maybe to you. I would like to dress my favorite suit. But I can't find it..."

Shadow Dragon was about to take his Ancient Ma's Noble Suit. Tao whacked Shadow Dragon's hoof hard.

"Aieyah! You cannot dress that one! Those were old Canterlot and Ma suits! These are not good for Grand Galloping Gala!" Tao protested in annoyance as he gave his son a whack. He continued, "This is modern days! You cannot dress for Twilight Sparkle! Are you willing to embarrass her? Humph! At least, your son is smarter than you are."

"Thanks for the support, dad..." Shadow Dragon remarked sarcastically. He looked at the modern black suit with a bow-tie and a peach blossoming flower. He smiled, "Okay... I'll take this. This makes me more gentlepony."

Lance smirked as he took a black suit with white rose up, "Gotta go with this one. I like this a lot."

"I'm glad you like it," Tao smiled in please. He stopped as if he sensed something. He turned and glared at the snow globe crystal. He groaned, "Would you rather get burnt, Discord? Stop hiding!"

Angered as the snow globe crystal transformed into Discord. Mystic Ponies turned and glared at him. They hated his tricks. They were extremely annoyed by it...

"Sorry. I'm just wondering if any of you..." Discord hummed in concern, "I don't know - extra ticket?"

Mystic Ponies answered, "I sold one to my father (Dragon Kick). I got plans with Shiroi (Lance). Sorry, no extra ticket (Jade)! She's my plus-one partner (Mighty Heart). Go find your own ticket, snake (Tao and Mama Heart)! I already have one with Twilight (Shadow Dragon)."

"Shouldn't you have one for your own?" Lance asked curiously.

Discord sighed, "No... But thanks for the answers. Gotta go!"

Discord magically disappeared at once. Mystic Ponies hummed in concern as they all wondered of what he was up to. They hoped that he won't try to do something stupid like what he did with Tirek.

Shadow Dragon hummed, "Terrorcreep might up to something. He did told me that Discord lately been... off ever since that Vampire Pony and Fluttershy became the couple. I hope he knows what he was doing with Discord..."

Unknown to anyone, a mechanical bug had the spy camera in recording or spying on the event. What is going on?

* * *

At the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie made another sales of her cupcake to her customer.

"Have a wonderful, special, fantastic day!" Pinkie greeted and thanked happily. As she turned and headed off to her counter, she passed the mysterious black box. She spoked happily, "Oh, hi, Discord. Want some cake?"

The box bounced in shock. It opened and revealed the surprisingly Discord. How does she do that?!

Pinkie Pie bounced happily in front of her friend, "I can give you a list of all the flavors we have in order of most delicious to incredibly, unbelievably delicious!"

"Actually, Pinkie Pie, who are you taking to... I mean, do you... eugh," Discord asked nervously yet concerned. He groaned as he gave up, "Oh, you know what? I am famished. I'll take all the cakes."

"All of them?!" Pinkie asked in shock and surprise. She turned to the front as she screamed happily, "He wants all of the cakes!"

As Pinkie Pie happily prepared and packed various sweet and delicious cakes, Discord chatted happily with her yet calmly...

Discord sighed, "Well, I'll need all my energy when I'm dancing at the Gala, if I decide to go that is. Oh, by the way, are you bringing anypony?"

Pinkie smiled happily, "Oh, of course! I was gonna ask my mom, because she's, you know, my mom, but it turned out she didn't want to go, so I started asking around and around and around..."

As Pinkie was busy in preparing the cakes packages and busy talking with her friend, Discord turned to the entrance. He gasped in shock and realization. He spotted Fluttershy was hanging out with the greenish Earth Pony with braided pink mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was red heart-shaped tree with yellowish head-scarf with flower patterns.

Discord groaned in anger. So, that must be Tree Hugger?!

Pinkie Pie continued, "and I couldn't think of anypony, and I was about to just go by myself, and I realized, of course! Who loves fancy exciting affairs more than anypony else? My sister Maud!"

Discord groaned, "You know what? Cancel my order."

Discord magically teleported while leaving Pinkie Pie dumbfounded and shocked about it. The lobby was filled with cakes-packed packages!

"You want none of the cakes now?!"

* * *

As Fluttershy and Tree Hugger were laughing happily together as they were joking, Discord's neck stretched and glared at them both.

"I guess every being in Equestria is funny today." Discord remarked angrily.

Discord slithered in midair to the front as he remained quiet.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, how rude of me. Tree Hugger, this is Discord. Discord, Tree Hugger."

"Radical to meet you. Really digging your vibe," Tree Hugger commented in hippie tone.

"My vibe?" Discord demanded angrily as he turned and glared at Tree Hugger.

Fluttershy assured Discord, "It's a compliment."

"Oh, well, I'm sure it is. Well, I must be off." Discord talked off as he disappeared from his friends' sights. He magically reappeared behind of them. He spoke angrily, "It has nothing to do with seeing you or not seeing you. You can rest assured of that. Hahaha... Have fun at the Gala!"

Discord groaned angrily as he magically disappeared again.

Tree Hugger smiled, "Righteous! And by the way, is your boyfriend coming? I want to meet this Vampire Pony. That is so rare in these days, you know?"

Fluttershy sighed, "I don't know when. He's been busy lately. After all, he is the advisor and general to the Earth Intelligence Force and especially to both Scar Brilliance and Sir Arthur."

Unknown to them both, someone was spying from the rooftop. He was dressed in his dark black suit, hat and even wearing the sunglasses for covering from the sun. He was looking through his binoculars as he lowered it down for the moment. He hummed suspiciously yet concern about Fluttershy and Discord. He magically disappeared from sights.

* * *

At the unknown realm which filled with various and strange places and creatures, there was a small house on the floating island. Within the house, the door was opened. Discord magically reappeared as he looked very angry and upset.

" _Oh, Tree Hugger. You're such a great friend. So much funnier than unfunny old Discord!_ " Discord imitating Fluttershy's voice for the moment.

He magically slammed the door very hard. The jar fell to the ground in breaking to pieces. He sighed in annoyance as he magically dressed in his maid's suit. As Discord continued cleaning or making some messes at his own house - making some fluffy and dusty bunnies underneath the furniture, wetting and soaping on the windows and magically dirty the plates; he muttered angrily about Fluttershy's choosing new ones over him.

" _No, no, here. Take my plus-one. I insist. Before somepony else thinks he's my friend and expects to be asked instead. What's that? You're worried Discord might be upset?_ " Discord groaned angrily, "The nerve of her! First Terrorcreep as her perfect boyfriend, then Boomer as her guest and a friend, and now Tree Hugger as her best friend?! Not a problem! I can make more new friends anytime I want. It's not as if any of this actually mattered! I don't even want to go to the Gala anyway!"

Suddenly, a screaming noise sounded. Discord undressed his maid's suit as he exited the house. He found the floating Parcel Post pony screaming and yelping in fear as he struggled in getting used to the unknown realm's atmosphere.

Discord grabbed the Parcel Post pony at once. He looked at him while smiling happily yet hopefully.

Parcel Post gulped as he held the envelop up, "Are you 'Discord or current resident'? I can't find any street numbers in this place."

Discord magically levitated the envelop up. He magically tear up and levitate a golden rectangle ticket up.

"My ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! I was invited after all!" Discord exclaimed happily. He paused as he turned and glared at Parcel Post pony. He grimly asked, "Why is this so late?"

Parcel Post Pony gulped in fear, "Well, I got a little lost after I escaped the flying badgers... Can you point me in the direction of the bottomless pit? I think I can make my way back from there."

"I'll save your troubles now," Discord said in annoyance as he gave a snap from his eagle's claw. Parcel Post Pony disappeared from the Draconequus. He turned and looked at his ticket. He smirked darkly, "Looks like I'll see you at the Gala after all, Fluttershy. But I can't show up alone. She'll think that she's my only friend. Who could I bring on such short notice?"

Discord gasped in shock and surprise as he knew someone he can asked for help. He chuckled sly-fully and happily. Unknown to him, a Joker Card was left on the ground as it had a submarine periscope in spying on him. Who is spying on Discord and Fluttershy?! Why?!

 _"This is going to be fun! He's gonna get it for dumping his own partner now!"_ The voice exclaimed happily.

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle's Hall Lobby; noble and rich ponies from far and wide were invited and come to Grand Galloping Gala, including some of Mystic Ponies to join in as well. Princess Celestia dressed in her crimson dress with sun patterns was standing on the top of first staircase level, along with Twilight dressed in her cyan dress with orange ribbon and her mane tied up in round, and Nyx dressed in her purple dress with small lavender ribbon and sparkling star on her mane ponytail mane.

Princess Celestia smiled, "I must say, it's been very nice having you take over some of the planning responsibilities for this year's Gala."

"Anything I can do to make it easier on you," Twilight said calmly.

"Thank you, Twilight. I am quite looking forward to just enjoying the Gala for once." Princess Celestia thanked happily.

Nyx nodded, "Glad to hear it. We'll do anything to make you easy, Grandma Celestia."

Princess Celestia giggled in amusement, "Oh Nyxie... I'm not your grandmother. In fact, Twilight is not even my daughter."

Nyx giggled a bit, "I know that. But Iris Crystal is. Since she married my daddy, that makes her my step-mom and that concludes you to be my step-grandmother."

Princess Celestia smiled, "You're quite smart one, aren't you?" She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Are you looking forward to see him here? You remind me of how nervous and scared Iris is when she and him had the first dance at Grand Galloping Gala. That was adorable and cute."

Twilight giggled, "Yeah, I am. I can't wait to see him."

Suddenly, the fanfare sounded. Everyone turned to the front entrance. Who was it now?

"Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the, uh..." Announcer announced firmly but stopped as he doesn't know the name of creature. Discord whispered to the Announcer's ear. Announcer sighed, "The Smooze!"

Everyone turned to the front as they found Discord dressed in his orange suit and top hat and the greenish slimy ooze-like creature dressed in his blue top hat and red bow-tie marched into hall. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Everyone is aware that the Oozes are very rare and mysterious yet dangerous creatures as they possessed unknown magic and abilities. Everyone can't be certain if the Ooze are safe to communicate with.

"Good evening, everypony! What a glorious affair!" Discord said happily. The Smooze turned to the second announcer. It took the golden shiny fanfare honk into its mouth. He smiled as he gave it a hug, "He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal."

As Discord departed, he found his paw was covered by slim. He turned and dry it off on the announcer's white scarf.

Twilight sighed, "I'll take care of this."

"I'll keep an eye on the Smooze," Nyx said.

Both Twilight and Nyx flew off at once and away from Princess Celestia for the moment. Twilight flew off towards Discord as both of them had their own discussion while Nyx kept her eyes on the Smooze as it wandered off happily.

"What are you doing here with..." Twilight demanded in concern while pointed at the Smooze, "that?!"

Discord smiled as he waved it off, "Now, now, now. The Smooze may be an "it", but it's an it with a heart of, well, blob."

Nyx quickly used her magic on Smooze in preventing it from moving close to other ponies.

Twilight turned and glared at Discord, "This night is extremely important to me, Discord." She smiled uneasily to her former mentor. She gritted her teeth before glaring at him, "Keep it under control!"

Discord grunted a bit, "Yes, yes, yes, of course. Tell me, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?

"Well... She's with Tree Hugger at the Dinning Hall," Twilight answered calmly. Discord headed off at once. She cleared her throat, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Discord groaned as he turned and dragged the Smooze out at once. They both headed straight to the Dinning Hall in finding Fluttershy. Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx sighed in relief. They both turned as they found Shadow Dragon and his family had arrived. Nyx headed off at once as she gave Shadow Dragon a nuzzle on his legs.

Twilight Sparkle approached to her love at once. She nuzzled his neck for a while, "You've made it." She departed and looked at Shadow Dragon's dress. She awed in amazement, "Wow... I didn't know that you wear the Canterlot's Suit."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises. So, is everything alright?"

"Yes... But I'm more worried with Discord and the Smooze now. I wonder what is he doing here."

"Trying to get Fluttershy's attention, no doubt."

"How did you know about this?"

"Terrorcreep told me about Discord. He's been off and jealous on some certain ponies since both of them became the couple."

"I take it that would be Terrorcreep, Boomer and Tree Hugger?" Twilight sighed in annoyance, "I just hope that he's not doing something stupid."

Shadow Dragon patted Twilight's back, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Come on, let's enjoy the party."

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx smiled as they both followed Shadow Dragon and his family off to party. Black coated figure entered the hall as he found Discord and the Smooze entered the dinning chamber. He followed them. Unknown to him, he was followed by the happy clown who acted like he was having fun. Something's not right...

* * *

Within the Dinning Hall, all the ponies were enjoying their party at the Grand Galloping Gala. Nyx reunited with her friends as they all celebrated their first time at Grand Galloping Gala happily. Applejack dressed in her greenish and reddish dress with top hat was dancing with Caramel in his black suit. Rarity dressed in her purple dress with diamond hairpin feather was chatting with Shorty Thinking about his life time.

Both Discord and the Smooze entered the hall. Discord looked around in search of Fluttershy. But blocked by the mysterious happy clown as Discord was looking around.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you. Can I have the chat with you?" The mysterious clown asked happily, "And by the way, name is P.J. the Clown Boy! Would you like to hear my jokes? Mine have always been the best and greatest of all!"

Discord groaned as he was focusing on finding Fluttershy, "Yeah... Sure. Maybe later."

"What's the matter? Got a girl problem with you? She must be important to you."

"Yeah, she is. She's my best friend. I've gotta find her first."

"Tell me - are you in love with her?"

"What?! No! She and I are just friends. She already got her own boyfriend who is pony and better than me, no doubt."

"So, you're not jealous of him? He stole your girl! You deserve it! No one claimed your prize!"

Discord stopped as he glared at the clown, "What do you mean my 'prize'?! I don't treat her a thing, I treated her a pony, genius! I don't like what you had said."

"Sorry. I was just helping. If she really had a boyfriend, then where is he?" P.J. asked curiously, "Boy... For a guy, he doesn't know how to make her happy like you did."

"Come to think of it. You're right. How dare he ran off?! And he dare called himself Fluttershy's boyfriend! Where is he now? Gone! But I'm here! Thanks anyway!"

"No problem. But one advise - proved her that you're the best for her."

Discord smirked, "Thanks."

Discord then headed off while bringing The Smooze with him. P.J. clapped his hooves as he smirked darkly and evilly. What was he's planning?

Discord then stopped as he spotted her sitting together with Tree Hugger. Both of them were chatting with each other happily. Fluttershy was dressed in her greenish and bluish peacock's dress with a head's feather on her mane while Tree Hugger's dress was plain light lavender dress.

Fluttershy giggled in amazement, "Really?"

Tree Hugger nodded, "The aura coming off the waterfall was so alive! So, like, magic manifestation."

"Wow..." Fluttershy said in amazement, "How did you even know to look for an aura on a waterfall?"

Both Discord and The Smooze approached Fluttershy from her back. The Draconequus cleared his throat in getting her attention.

Fluttershy turned and gasped in surprise, "Discord! I thought you weren't coming!"

"No. I actually never said that. But funny how you remembered it that way." Discord remarked sarcastically. He then approached to Tree Hugger, "Anyway, good to see you. Tree Friend, is it? Your name is slipping my mind right now. How strange."

Tree Hugger smiled happily, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tree Hugger. Blessings."

"You have met me before actually!"

"Cool! Like, in another life, maybe?"

Discord gasped in shock, "You've gotta be kidding. You don't remember me?"

Tree Hugger laughed happily, "I meet a lot of different creatures, each one of them perfect and unique."

Discord huffed as he grew closed near to Fluttershy, "Yes, well, as I was saying, it's just great to be here with my oldest, bestest friend."

"Am I really your oldest, bestest friend?" Flutetrshy asked delightfully.

Discord laugehd happily, "Of course not! You think I don't have other friends? I'm centuries old! I was talking about the Smooze!" He dragged the Smooze to the front at once, "Smooze Face, the Smoozinator – well, I mean that's what we called him back in college. Smooze! I would like you to meet Fluttershy and, um, hmm... Tree... how'd you say it... Tree Embrace?"

"Oh, I like that! It's so in rhythm with my life force!" Tree Hugger commented. She gasped and laughed happily, "Maybe I'll change it!"

Smooze licked his mouth as his tentacle was reaching Tree Hugger's necklace. Extremely annoyed and angered by Tree Hugger's innocent comments, Discord gave Smooze a hard slap.

Fluttershy giggled in amusement as she patted the Smooze, "I can't believe I've never heard you speak of the Smooze before. Sounds like you two are so close."

"Well, I'm glad you got that, because that's what is true. We are." Discord smiled proudly as he hugged the Smooze very tight and passionately. He chuckled in amusement, "Very close."

"That's wonderful! The four of us should go out to dinner sometime!" Fluttershy suggested happily.

Heard Fluttershy's suggestion made Discord squeezed too hard and tight in splitting Smooze in two. But as an Ooze, he won't died easily as he regenerated happily back to himself.

Discord demanded angrily, "We should all go out to dinner sometime?! Have you no heart?"

Couple of ponies screamed in fear and concern. Discord turned as he found the Smooze slithering happily approaching them as he wanted some shinning items to eat.

"Oh, oh! It looks like somepony wants to mingle. We'll be back in a bit." Discord smiled happily.

Fluttershy nodded in understanding, "Oh, okay. Treezie and I would love to talk to you more later!"

"Treezie? Really? Sort of a juvenile nickname, don't you think?" Discord asked in annoyance. Ponies screamed while some glasses smashed as The Smooze continued chased after their diamonds and crystals. He called happily, "Smoozie! Wait up!"

Discord immediately headed off at once. Both Fluttershy and Tree Hugger laughed in amusement and happily about it. The black coated pony approached her as he carried a tray of orange cider and salad. He left it down on table. Fluttershy and Tree Hugger turned and found the mysterious figure standing before them.

"Oh... I didn't know you have another friend joining with us," Tree Hugger said in surprise.

"I didn't..." Fluttershy said in concern. She looked at the mysterious figure, "Who are you? Do I know you from somewhere?"

The mysterious figure removed his hat and sunglasses as he looked straight at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gasped, "You?"

* * *

As everyone was enjoying their party, Discord pushed and dragged Smooze away from the party. They approached to the back door. The mysterious clown approached to Discord as he was juggling the balls in front of Discord while smiling oddly.

So, how it goes?" P.J. asked curiously. Discord muttered angrily. He shrugged, "Oh... Someone's mad again. It looks like that making Fluttershy jealous on doesn't work well."

Discord groaned, "Shut up! I need to do something! I need to win her!"

"Why pretend to get along? Once you and your enemy get closed enough, you and her will move to safe distance. And that's where you will teach her a lesson for messing with the wrong friend!"

Discord hummed before smirked in please, "That could work. Thank you, Mr Clown."

"Please, call me P.J." P.J. insisted. Discord headed off at once while moving the Smooze away. He smirked darkly, "Enjoy it while it lasts, old buddy. This is going to be the best payback ever..."

"Now, listen, Smooze. I need to make this a party of one for a little while." Discord explained firmly as he pushed it outside. He slammed the door hard in locking the locks, "Just stay out here until I come for you."

* * *

Fluttershy and Tree Hugger were chatting with Dragon Kick, Jade Adventure and of course - Andrew Thief - the silver Earth Pony with spiky navy mane and short tail, and he had a shortened beard and mustache and his Cutie Mark was Rahab Clan Symbol dressed in his black suit. They were all seemed fine so far. Dragon Kick didn't talk much lately.

"So, tell me how long did you know about Dragon Kick?" Fluttershy asked curiously, "It must be very good to see you both get along."

"No, it wasn't," Dragon Kick said bitterly, "I really wish that he should never have come!"

Jade groaned, "Kicker! You promised me!"

Andrew sighed, "Son... Please, don't be mad at me because of the past. I did what I have to."

"Is that so?! Does leaving me behind was your idea?! Does stealing items is more important than me?! Coz that makes me feel better. After what Uncle Tao and Keone did for you, you turned your back on them and stolen most of rare items and artifacts! You disgusted me!"

"Son... Do you even know why I did it?"

"No! I don't care! You don't even care about me! In fact, you shouldn't have come here!"

Andrew sighed in defeat as he had no words to speak with his son. His son was too angry and upset to talk with him. He looked down in shame. Jade and Fluttershy were worried that they may not able to help Dragon Kick get over his grudge at his own father for the sins he make.

"Maybe there is more to it than your eyes," Tree Hugger said calmly. Dragon Kick glared at her. She hummed calmly, "Yes... By looking at his eyes, I know there is something you have yet to learn. Your father is pure kindhearted despite the bad deeds he had committed. He did it for you."

"How?! What do you know about him when he was 3,000 years older than you are!" Dragon Kick exclaimed in anger, "He's just a thief! A thief would do anything to become the rich pony in the world! That's all he could think of! And I'm ashamed to have a father like you."

Andrew sighed, "I know. But do you know why I left you at Tao's home?" Dragon Kick looked at Andrew. He continued, "Because if I continued bringing you down on my path, you'll become my burden. I do not wish my son to be a thief but to have a good life. I wish my son to be a good and honest teacher to his students where he can change the wrong into right path. This is what I want."

"Father..."

"I know it's hard to believe. But believe of what I'm saying. It's the truth. Always know that I loved you than just gold. I want you to have a better life than mine. I'm not asking forgiveness, I'm asking understanding."

Dragon Kick thought for the moment. He smiled as he hugged his father, "Yeah, I do. And I'm sorry too." He turned to Tree Hugger, "Thank you, Tree Hugger. You might make the best therapist."

"No... I just sense the aura of how good or bad it is. And your father is pure good," Tree Hugger complimented.

Jade Adventure smiled, "That is so awesome! Say... You'd think you can do some magic trick?"

"Nope... That's impossible because I'm Earth Pony," Tree Hugger joked happily.

Everyone laughed together happily about how capable Tree Hugger is. Discord magically appeared as he laugehd happily yet annoyingly. Everyone stopped at once.

"What's so funny?" Tree Hugger asked curiously.

"Exactly!" Discord exclaimed happily.

"Uhh... I think we better find Tao to have some family chats," Andrew said in concern.

Andrew, Dragon Kick and Jade Adventure left at once as they found Discord more irritating and disturbing than before. The mysterious figure remained standing besides with Fluttershy and Tree Hugger.

"Fluttershy, tell the Hugs here about the time that we went to the store and came back with two cakes instead of one," Discord joked happily as he held Fluttershy tight to him, "because that's how crazy we are when we're together."

Fluttershy answered nervously, "Um, we went to the store and bought two cakes."

Discord was in shock as he said calmly, "Oh. Well, you kind of left out all the fun and frivolity there. But I'm sure you got it, Tree Hugger."

Tree Hugger smiled, "I got that you really like cake."

"We like each other. That was the point! I'm actually pretty lukewarm about cake." Discord said in annoyance at Tree Hugger. He turned and found mysterious figure standing besides with Fluttershy. He spoke, "And you are? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you stalking at Fluttershy?"

"Discord!" Fluttershy scolded angrily, "Don't be rude with him! Don't you know him? He's-!"

The mysterious figure interrupted, "So, your jealousy had clouded your mind. So, you will do what you can to win her as your love interest. Even if it means to break her heart?"

Discord gasped in shock and so did Fluttershy. They were about to shout or scold but stopped as they heard the screaming noise. They turned to the back door entrance. Someone was screaming while knocking the door in getting in. But the door was locked!

Chatting with her family including Tao and Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle noticed the noise. She quickly headed to the door at once. She unlocked the door. Rarity rammed through it. She was covered by some sticky and dirty greenish slime.

Rarity breathed heavily, "That creature took my jewels!"

Everyone looked outside as they spotted the Smooze was swallowing all the shining and brightening crystals, jewels and diamonds from some rich ponies. They quickly ran away from it. As it ate the jewels, its body glowed brightly and bigger.

Twilight groaned in annoyance as she turned and glared at Discord, "Discord! I thought I told you to keep your friend under control!"

"Oh, please. I have better things to do than to watch that thing all night." Discord huffed as he had his hands crossed. Fluttershy looked at him in concern. He chuckled nervously, "What I mean to say is, that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure that the ooze, uh, that he can't help but secrete doesn't get on anypony else."

Discord approached to Rarity as he magically summoned the vacuum. He sucked all of the greenish slimes off her but unfortunately that included her dress. She yelped in shock as she covered herself of her body like she was naked. Ironically...

Shorty Thinking came to her as he prepared the set of her emergency backup dress. Rarity took and dressed it up. She sighed in relief. She turned and glared at Discord for the moment. She huffed angrily as she trotted off. Shorty followed her at once.

"Thank you," Twilight thanked calmly. She turned to the crowd, "It's alright, everypony. Let's just get back to enjoying this magical evening!"

Everyone returned to their usual chatting with each other and enjoyed their party. Discord groaned angrily as he dragged the Smooze away from the crowds while muttered angrily.

"Do you think Discord will be okay? Why didn't he tell me?" Fluttershy said in concern.

Mysterious figure sighed in annoyance, "The Draconequus are too proud and stubborn to admit their faults. And they will do anything to get what they wanted. Fluttershy, you have to be ready for his tricks. Friend or not, you have to snap him out and make he realize what you were trying to do."

"I hope so..." Fluttershy said in concern.

Twilight returned to her family as they were having some chats for the moment. She turned and looked at Discord dragging the Smooze away from the crowds.

"This is getting ridiculous..." Twilight said in concern, "Discord better stop fooling himself before he could hurt Fluttershy more. This is not what she would have wanted."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah... I guess Discord still have much more learning about Friendship. But hopefully Fluttershy will get to him."

"I hope so..." Twilight sighed.

Tao huffed, "If not, I would give him piece of my mind! He owe me some of my scrolls and history books! They were important artifacts and parts to Mystic Realm!"

"Yeah... More like a junk to me," Mama Heart joked.

Everyone laughed in amusement while Tao groaned in annoyance. He hated it a lot when it comes to his antiques and artifacts being called as junks.

"You are making me look like a fool in front of Fluttershy," Discord complained angrily as he continued dragging the Smooze to the closet. He quickly pushed it inside the closet. He exclaimed, "I'll be back when the Gala is over."

Discord locked the Smooze into the closet. The Smooze was upset to see Discord ditched him. As he looked up, he smiled happily as he found something that satisfied him even though his best friend hurt his feelings...

* * *

Discord walked around in finding his friend. He then came across with P.J. again.

"Having fun?" P.J. asked happily.

Discord groaned, "Not at all... How could she chose that pony over me?! No! How could she chose him over me?! I'm her first and best friend! And she's mine too! No one can touch her! No one!"

"Sounds like that she doesn't care about you... What a pain for you..."

"What am I gonna do now?!"

"Do what you're good at! You're the trickster and joker of Equestria! No one can beat you at that! After all, she likes your jokes so much."

Discord hummed calmly before smirked, "That's not a bad idea. Thanks, P.J!"

Discord magically disappeared. P.J. smirked darkly like there's something dark and sinister behind him. What was he trying to do with Discord?

Discord magically appeared on the chandelier as he was searching and looking for Fluttershy. So far, he only found ponies enjoying themselves with each other in their party. He then spotted Fluttershy, Tree Hugger and Mysterious Figure were chatting happily.

Fluttershy laughed happily, "Oh, Tree Hugger, I've never known anypony as funny as you!"

As Fluttershy patted on Tree Hugger's back, Discord went berserk and angry as his eyes glowed and blazed wildly in greenish. No one is allowed to be touched by Fluttershy! He magically disappeared at once.

The lights went off. Everyone wondered yet concerned of what was going on now. The spotlight was turned on as it was aiming at Discord standing on the stage.

"Check, check, check. Is this thing on?" Discord asked curiously as he poked on the microphone in hearing the sound. It's clear. He smirked as he took it out and spoke, "Good evening, fillies and germs! I just flew into Canterlot, and wow, are my interspecies parts tired!"

Everyone remained silent for the moment while looking at Discord oddly.

Discord continued as he pulled his orange top hat down in transforming his suit into red vest. He showed his wings out, "I've only got these tiny mismatched wings, and even I can fly better than Twilight Sparkle and Nyxie! Am I right? Pchoo!"

"Hey!" Twilight and Nyx exclaimed of being offended.

Both Princess Celestia and Shadow Dragon giggled and chuckled in amusement. Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx turned and glared at the former for laughing at them.

Discord laughed nervously, "Uh, well, perhaps you're into more observational humor." He disappeared magically as he reappeared emerging from the walls. He was dressed in his blue suit with red tie. He continued, "Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of thin air? Why not thick air? What's the deal there?"

And yet, no one was amused or find it funny as usual. Discord gulped in concern and nervous as he struggled in keeping entertaining.

"What is he doing?!" Twilight asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash dressed in her purple and blue dress hummed in concern, "I think they're... jokes?"

Pinkie Pie dressed in her yellowish with poker dots patterns, gasped, "Maud! Jokes!"

Maud Pi hummed unemotionally, "My favorite..."

"Knock knock!" Discord joked happily. Everyone remained silent for the moment. He was in shock yet angered, "You're supposed to say 'Who's there?'! This is the most basic of jokes!"

Maud Pie huffed, "You're the most basic of jokes."

Everyone then laughed in amusement and happily at Maud's unemotionally jokes. She was right. Discord is indeed the most basic of jokes! Discord twitched his eyes as he was humiliated and embarrassed. None have appreciated his jokes. No one humiliated the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony!

The clown laughed happily, "She's right! You're the real joker! Hahaha! I should have done that from the start!"

As everyone continued laughing, Boomer and his dragons turned as they found a bright light glaring at them. They turned and found something strange behind the door as it continued glowing brightly. They all shivered and trembled in fear and scared. The door opened as it revealed to be greenish slimy tsunami.

The Dragons screamed in fear. Everyone turned and found the greenish slimy tsunami poured on them. They all screamed in fear and panicked as they all quickly ran away before they could get caught by it. But unfortunately, they are now!

Some Pegasi tried to fly out but their hooves got stuck. Some Unicorns fired their magical blasts at the greenish slime but nothing happen. Not even Princess Twilight Sparkle or Princess Celestia were able to help. The Mystic Ponies managed to escape it since their magic were stronger and powerful. They yet struggled in getting and levitating the ponies off the slimy ocean as they were all balancing on the table.

Discord smirked in please as he looked at The Smooze was lying down as the flowing river. The clown was on the table as he was rowing the boat.

"Gotta like it. This is like nursery rhyme!" P.J. exclaimed happily as he was rowing the table, _"Row, row, row your seat. Gently down the ooze. Merry, merry, merry, like the ooze!"_

Discord smiled in please. He then turned to Twilight Sparkle from bottom as she was glaring at him. He scoffed, "Oh, he's not that bad!"

Everyone struggled in getting off or out of the slimes as they all got stuck. Fluttershy, Tree Hugger and Mysterious Figure were stuck on the window. Pinkie was rowing on Maud's body?!

"This is kind of a bummer," Tree Hugger remarked.

Discord flew towards Tree Hugger while glaring at Fluttershy and Mysterious Figure, "Isn't it, though? And to think, it would never have happened had I come to the Gala as somepony else's plus-one. And I don't know who you are, but clearly I don't care."

Fluttershy looked down in concern while the Mysterious Figure remained silent. Was Discord willing to destroy everything because of not choosing him as her plus-one?!

"Seems like something might have harshed his flow, you know? Like, his senses are agitated." Tree Hugger suggested.

Discord huffed as he glared at her, "You don't know anything about rare creatures. I've known Smooze Face for ages." He danced happily in marching style, "He's not agitated. He's partying down! Whoo!"

"All he needs is some, like, calming auditory therapy. I know I always feel really at peace when I'm being bathed in positive vibes. Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss."

Tree Hugger smiled as she began humming calmly yet harmonically like singing. The flowing river of greenish slime slowly stopped as it regrouped and formed together into the form of giant calm and happy Smooze. Everyone was now freed from the Smooze's sticky grasps.

Everyone cheered happily for Tree Hugger in calming the Smooze down while Discord was in shock and disbelief of what he saw. No one could have calm it down so easily! Nothing could have!

"That was the most magical thing I've ever seen done with animals!" Fluttershy commented happily.

Discord groaned angrily as he gritted his teeth angrily. He was about to lose his temper now! How dare she?!

P.J. randomly appeared behind of Discord as he chuckled happily, "Well, aren't you gonna do something?! Aren't you gonna teach that brat a lesson?! You should know that no one is allowed to take her away from you! No one!"

"No one... Takes her away from me!" Discord snarled in anger yet softly.

Tree Hugger smiled as she bowed, "Oh, thanks, everypony. It makes perfect karmic sense why magic doesn't work on him. He only responds to vibrations that peace out his energy fields."

Discord screamed in anger, "Stop it! Stop it! That's it! I'm done with you, Tree Hugger!"

"Oh, man. You're really bumming me out." Tree Hugger said in concern, "Can you just, like, lower your voice a skosh?"

"A skosh? A skosh?!" Discord demanded angrily. Everyone was in shock as they never had seen Discord being angry before. He screamed in anger, "I had it! Fine... I'm done playing nice! Time to send you off, Tree Hugger! I can't let you, Boomer or even Terrorcreep interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore! No one can takes her from me! NO ONE!"

Tree Hugger trembled in fear as Discord was about to attack her. Fluttershy came in between him and her. She glared at him at once.

"Discord, stop!"

"I will, just as soon as she's gone!" Discord said calmly as he summoned table, teacups, teapot and seats for him and Fluttershy. He took a sip of it, "Then we can have a good laugh about this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea."

Everyone was about to attack but stopped by the Mysterious Figure.

Fluttershy continued, "I don't understand why you're doing this! We were all getting along so well!"

Discord huffed, "As well as we could, considering you've already stomped all over our friendship by inviting her to the biggest night of the year as if I didn't matter at all! And that's not the worst of it, you forgiven Boomer for what he had done to you even when he ate some bugs?! There's one thing I can't stand the most - you chose Terrorcreep as your boyfriend! I hated it! I hated him for taking you as his girlfriend! It's not fair! It's not fair! And now, I'm all alone!"

"Did you really think I'd abandon you just because I have some new friends?!

"Yes, because that's what you did!"

"No, Discord!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "I invited Tree Hugger to a party because she's my friend! I forgave Boomer about it because he's a dragon and different from us! And I love Terrorcreep because he's special to me! I didn't abandon you! What if you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with? Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?!"

"Uh..." Discord was stunned as he spoke nervously and confusion, "No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things..." He gasped in realization, "Oh, oh, dear, it looks like I've perhaps overreacted just a skosh."

"More like a lot of skoshes!"

"I'm just so new at this whole friendship thing. It's so much more complicated than it looks."

"Do you think maybe you owe somepony an apology?" Fluttershy demanded. Discord gave her a flower. She slapped his paws hard, "Not me!"

"Oh! Oh." Discord gasped in realization, "Yes, right."

Discord approached to The Smooze as he removed all of the shining items it ate out from its stomach. He snapped his finger in making them disappeared.

"Er, Tree Hugger," Discord apologized sincerely, "I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of my... er, you know... wrath."

"Oh, it's all groovy." Tree Hugger forgave. Discord hugged Tree Hugger passionately and happily. She was still in scared and worried mood, "Um, I need like a few minutes to clear out my chakras before I can hug you from a place of authenticity."

"Oh, your chakras." Discord laughed nervously as he nodded his head in understanding, "Fair enough."

Everyone sighed in relief and happy that everything finally is okay and fine at the end. P.J. looked unhappy and anger while gritted his teeth of how the event.

Fluttershy approached Discord, "Don't you think it's better that you tell me about how you felt? I would have help you."

"Yeah... I guess it's quite silly and stupid," Discord admitted sheepishly, "I guess I took the advice from the wrong clown."

"A clown? Why would there be a clown here?" Twilight Sparkle said in confusion. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "I didn't invite a clown here. Grand Galloping Gala is more like civilized and noble party, not a wild party."

Discord twitched in fear while gulped, "You're not actually a real clown aren't you, P.J.?"

P.J. chuckled and laughed evilly as he held a Gem Blaster up in aiming at Discord. He smirked darkly, "Oh... Discord, always try to be funny. And that is why you're the second best. And for me, I'm the best!"

"P.J.?" Discord gasped, "Oh no... Psychopath Joke..."

P.J. or Psychopath Joke chuckled evilly and darkly as he took the disguise off. He revealed to be white make-up clown with greenish messy mane and short tail. He has a Glawsgow Smile. He was dressed in his greenish vest, blue shirt with a tie. And his Cutie Mark is scarred smile symbol, with a knife and bombs.

Everyone gasped in shock and concern as they witnessed the true face of the clown. Discord and the Smooze trembled in fear upon looking at him.

"Good evening, mares and morons," Psychopath Joke greeted calmly yet giving his scared smiley to them. They were scared and feared of him due to his appearance. He continued while approaching around them, "Tonight's entertainment - do you know who I am?"

Everyone remained silent as they looked at him in both fear and worried.

"Classic..." Psychopath Joke scoffed. He then chuckled evilly, "Maybe I will tell. But I need a assistant to help me make story interesting... And she's perfect."

Psychopath Joke turned and glared at Fluttershy as he smiled darkly. She yelped in fear as she slowly moved back. Twilight and her friends were about to attack. He threw a disco ball at them. The Smooze charged off as he had them caught within the slime. As he approached her, she trembled in fear and concern as she stared at him.

Psychopath Joke smirked darkly as he slowly approached her. Fluttershy trembled in fear while Discord could do was watch in fear at her as he knew that the clown will kill her if he tried anything funny, "You looked nervous. Is it the scars? Come here!"

Psychopath Joke pulled Fluttershy closed as he touched her face and place a knife neared her mouth. He narrated in amusement, "Well... Let's see. A long time ago, I was a jester - the best of the best. I always loved making ponies smiled. And then, that's where I met Discord. He told me that we both work together to make the world laugh for joy. I make the best laugh while Discord..."

Psychopath Joke sighed as he slowly put a knife on Fluttershy's mouth, "He makes insane and crazy tricks for everyone to watch. Me just watching. He takes the knife to me and says, 'Why so Serious?' He comes to me with a knife, 'Why so Serious?!' He sticks the blade to my mouth, 'Let's put a smile on that face!' And..." He slowly turned and looked at the frightened crowds. He smirked as he turned to Fluttershy, "Why so Serious?"

Unable to take anymore, Fluttershy used her Animal Ruby in using Bear's Strength. She punched Psychopath Joke's guts. He chuckled in amusement.

"Oh... I like that. For a shy little brat, you've got spirit. I like that!"

"Then you're gonna love this, P.J." The firm and dark voice exclaimed.

Psychopath Joke turned as he found the mysterious figure punched on him on his face two times before hitting on stomach three times. He jumped and grabbed the clown up. The insane clown used the knife injuring his shoulder before kicking him off. His hat and sunglasses dropped off. The mysterious figure jumped up at once. Everyone gasped in surprise and shock.

"Terrorcreep?!" Everyone but Fluttershy and Tree Hugger asked in shock.

Terrorcreep took his Twin Bat Axes out as he charged in. He swung his axes at Psychopath Joke for few times but he missed or the clown dodged them while beating him back. Psychopath Joke rolled to the front as he ran off at once. He was about to grab Fluttershy. Discord came in-between as he gave his old friend a tail whip. Psychopath Joke was thrown off as Terrorcreep grabbed him up high.

"Your days of terrorizing are over, Psychopath Joke!" Terrorcreep exclaimed in anger.

Psychopath Joke chuckled evilly, "Oh... Mr. T. You should know it. This is just the beginning. Ta-ta!"

Psychopath Joke winked his eyes for few times as he disappeared from everyone's sights. But his laughter echoed and heard across the ball as his was pure menacing and sinister. Everyone remained silent for the moment. They wondered of what happen next...

* * *

After the shocking attacks from Psychopath Joke, everyone was gathered at the stage. Discord decided to explain about his old friend and how it really happens. Everyone listened carefully to him.

"I kinda forgotten about his name. But P.J. was really a jester and a partner to me but unfortunately, his jokes wasn't really that good," Discord explained, "I tried to teach him about being funny but I guess he got angered and upset easily because of my critics. And the next, he went solo and disappeared. After I was turned to stone, I'd never knew what happen to him until this modern days. I was extremely worried for him. And I heard a lot about him. I've lost my buddy."

Fluttershy looked upset and concern, "I guess that explains why you never wanted me to go away. You were afraid of me doing something foolish that I regret."

"That's the half of it," Discord admitted, "But yes, I'm jealous. I've got manipulated by him from the start. But Fluttershy, why didn't you tell me that Terrorcreep was here?"

Terrorcreep cleared his throat, "I have my own reason, Discord. And believe me, I knew you were jealous. So I decided to hidden myself to see if my theory was right. And so far, I was right. I told Fluttershy to snap you out of your jealousy."

"Well, I'm glad she did. That was embarrassing," Discord chuckled in embarrassment. He turned to the Smooze, "I owe you an apology, Smooze. I spent the whole evening thinking about my own feelings and never thinking about yours."

The Smooze smiled in understanding as it kissed Discord's face. Discord smiled happily as he remarked happily

"Well, friends! I think I may actually grow to like this multiple-friend thing."

Maud Pie nodded unemotionally, "I like it too."

"Hey, it's not a party until somepony spreads magic-resistant ooze uncontrollably over the ballroom!" Pinkie squee happily, "Come on, Smoozinator! Let's dance!"

Pinkie pushed the Smooze out as they both danced happily. Terrorcreep smiled happily as he held his hoof up for Fluttershy. She smiled happily as she took his hoof. They both headed to the middle as they danced gracefully and happily in tango style. Everyone joined in the party.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Princess Celestia were discussing about the party.

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry, Princess Celestia. I thought I could give you a break tonight, but it turns out I was in over my head."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Princess Celestia shook her head gently while smiling, "This has been the most fun Gala in years!"

"I know, it was a—What?!" Twilight asked in shock and surprise, "But there was ooze all over the place! And one of the guests threatened to send somepony to another dimension!"

Princess Celestia giggled in amusement, "I know! Can you imagine how dull it would have been if I hadn't invited Discord? Come on! Whoo! The night is still young!"

Princess Celestia headed off as she began partying around. Twilight Sparkle was about to protest but stopped by Shadow Dragon who shook his head in amusement while smiling. Twilight Sparkle sighed in annoyance but smiled at the end as she knew it's no point. Princess Celestia loved Gala to be more wild and partying, just like the last Gala she and her friends went to.

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle joined in the party as they both danced happily and gracefully tango style. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy danced gracefully and slowly while looking at each other.

"I really wish you could have told me of what you were planning," Fluttershy said in amusement, "This could have avoid some problems."

Terrorcreep smirked, "If I did, then we wouldn't have made Discord to reveal his problem. And you did well to snap him out."

Fluttershy smiled, "That's a relief. But thanks for saving me."

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy kissed passionately and happily for a long. This was the best gala they ever had...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts**  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
John De Lancie: Discord  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep/Mysterious Figure  
Mark Hamill: Psychopath Joke/P.J. the Clown Pony  
Nicole Oliver: Tree Hugger, Princess Celestia

 **Minor Casts**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Amy Hill: Mama Heart  
Andrew Kishino: Mystic Andrew Thief  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Mail Pony  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Announcer

 **Cameo**  
Cathy Waseluck: Spike  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Rob Paulsen: Rob  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie


	8. Ep 8: Lost Treasure of Griffonstone

**Episode 8: The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone**

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was steering her spoon on the bowl of chocolate mixed while singing happily and joyfully. Her pet Gummy was watching the event from the table's top. And she seemed to be happy for doing it.

"This is gonna be so great, Gummy! We have absolutely nothing to do today except bake!" Pinkie exclaimed happily as she continued steering the bowl, "I've been waiting for just the right time to finally try Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate, fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe! It's gonna be amazing!"

Pinkie hummed as she checked on list of ingredients she required to make her cake, "Let's see. Nutty meringue, chocolate ganache, praline and nuts, cocoa-flavored buttercream..."

But at the same time, her Cutie Mark glowed bright. Pinkie Pie didn't noticed as she headed to the oven. The oven stopped its heating up. She opened it before took the tray of cakes out. She placed it on the table.

"An hour per layer – that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss!" Pinkie squealed, "Okay, Gummy, I think we're ready to start prepping the second layer!"

Pinkie Pie stopped as she noticed something. She turned her head back and looking at her flank as her Cutie Mark was glowing.

"Oh, my gosh! My cutie mark!" Pinkie Pie gasped in shock. She turned to Gummy as she whispered, "You know what this means?! The map!"

Pinkie Pie was about to head off to the door but stopped as she turned and looked at her pet - Gummy. She forgotten about making her grandmother's special recipe chocolate cake. And she needed someone to help her accomplish it.

"Uh, Gummy? Could you take over for a bit? Hopefully this'll be quick." Pinkie pleaded as she helped and 'taught' Gummy of how the cake baked on the cup. She instructed, "I'll just measure the baking powder for you. And when the first layer cools, you can drizzle some of the ganache over it. And don't forget to beat the egg whites for the meringue! "

As the Cutie Mark was glowing, Pinkie Pie looked worry and scared as she knew she had to go now. The Cutie Map is calling for her now! She then passed the utility to Gummy's mouth at once.

"I know you can do this, Gummy! You're the best alligator baker I've ever met!"

Pinkie Pie then kissed on Gummy's jaws passionately. Pinkie Pie then bounced happily off to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom at once. With Pinkie left, Gummy fell his head to the table hard as he was doing... Nothing?

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Friendship Meeting, Twilight Sparkle was looking at the Cutie Map along with her friends - Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They were summoned by it for the friendship problem to deal with.

Twilight spotted both Rainbow Dash's and Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark floating and spinning around the the large tree with several branches and houses on top of it Griffonstone. Hers and Applejack's floated around the Phoenix Statue-like on the Northern Ma which was neared to Crystal Empire. She smiled happily as she looked at both places that the Cutie Map had selected for her and her friends to go.

"This is so exciting. The map is summoning you to Griffonstone, the very heart of the griffon kingdom!" Twilight said happily as she levitated the 'Bygone Griffon of Greatness' Book, "I don't know if either of you have read "Bygone Griffons of Greatness", but griffons were known to be—"

Rainbow Dash interrupted angrily as she glared at Griffonstone from her seat, "Rude, insensitive bullies?"

"You mean Gilda?"

"Yeah, I mean Gilda! When she came to Ponyville, she was a total jerk to all my friends, especially Pinkie Pie!"

Some years ago, Rainbow Dash invited her childhood friend - Gilda to her latest home - Ponyville. Instead of making a warm and gentle welcoming to her pony friends, she aggressively bullied and insulted that she and Rainbow Dash are the best and cooler than any ponies while considered them lame. Thus, forcing her to dumped her own best friend for her pony friends.

"She was a bit of a party pooper." Pinkie admitted.

Applejack nodded, "Dash does have the point, Twi. If Gilda is so rude as we all know of, what makes you think of others? And you'd think they're any different?"

"Even so You still get to go to Griffonstone, and according to this book, it has a rich, fascinating history!" Twilight insisted happily.

Twilight took the book as she narrated, _"In ancient times, griffons were known to be as greedy as dragons, always hoarding their bits and other treasures."_

Twilight shown the book that consisted of Griffons bickering and fighting amongst each other over the money, territories and jewels. Then, a proud brownish Griffon wearing a crown - King Grover held the golden statue with eagle's claw, a feathered wing and an orb within it. The Griffons turned and bowed before their new king for uniting their clan as one. They lived harmonically and peacefully at their Griffon Kingdom.

 _"But all that changed when King Grover found the mysterious golden Idol of Boreas. Legend says the Idol of Boreas was made from the dust of golden sunsets, blown across the mountains by the north winds. Possessing the Idol of Boreas filled the griffons' hearts with pride. It's said that that one great treasure is responsible for turning Griffonstone into the most majestic kingdom of all the land."_

"And why do you care so much about griffons anyway?" Rainbow asked in annoyance.

"It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious. So I picked up 'Bygone Griffons of Greatness', and I've been hooked ever since! And now..." Twilight Sparkle sighed happily as she looked at Griffonstone landmark, "Now you two get to see Griffonstone with your very own eyes."

Pinkie was surprised as she looked at Griffonstone, "Huh? Just me and Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey, you can totally take my place if you want." Rainbow pretended yawned sleepily, "I still have half a nap to finish."

Pinkie nodded, "Why don't you just come with us? I mean, you are the Princess of Friendship."

Twilight shook her head as she spoke calmly yet a hint of disappointment and upset, "No, no, if the map wanted me to go to the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria and tour the palace and see the actual idol that unites an entire species, which would be super amazing, I'm sure it would've said so."

Twilight then turned and looked at Northern Ma. She smiled, "And besides... I'm looking forward to go to Northern Ma - Home of all talented and loyal Imperial Phoenix Kingdom."

"Isn't that the place where Lord Azure Phoenix ruled after Qin Dynasty and even some corrupted kingdoms before?" Applejack asked surprisingly. She scoffed a bit, "I'm taking that you actually wanted to see Azure Phoenix since he's your new mentor."

"Dark Magic Mentor. Yes, Applejack. It is. I'm looking forward to it. That's not the only thing I'm excited about!" Twilight squealed happily and joyfully, "There were lots of wonders at Northern Ma such as Great Walls of Ma, Qin Emperor's Mausoleum, Terracotta Warriors, Ma's Best Dumpling Dishes and Desserts, Bamboo Scrolls, Famous Princess's Silk, Chinese Chess, Chinese Tea and best of all - Full History of All Ma! YEAH! This is something I've always wanted to check out!"

Applejack smirked, "Eeyup... She's excited about it, and especially Azure Phoenix. He did treated you like his daughter."

"Yeah, he sure did. I'm always so curious of why Azure Phoenix treated most of civil and military officers as his family, even though they're not related. I want to know more about this!"

"So... We just go to Griffonstone while you guys go to Ma to solve the friendship problem, right?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "That's right. You two can handle whatever the issue is just fine. Applejack and I will deal with the Northern Ma's friendship problems."

Pinkie smiled, "Well then, come on, Dashie! We're going to Griffonstone!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Fine..."

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie exclaimed happily as she and Rainbow Dash headed off at once. She sang happily, _"We're going to Griffonstone! We're going to Griffonstone! We're going to Griffonstone!"_

* * *

During the train's traveling to Griffonstone, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were sitting down on their bench as they waited until they reached it. Pinkie looked around happily while Rainbow Dash was reading a book.

"Whatcha reading, Rainbow?" Pinkie asked happily.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Twilight literally wrote a book on what we need to do in Griffonstone."

"You mean like a guide on how to figure out what problem we're supposed to fix?"

"And then some. It's like Twilight herself in book form."

With her mane turned into her combed and gentle mane, Rainbow Dash imitated Twilight Sparkle's voice, _"Always carry plenty of bits. The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth."_

As her mane returned to normal, Rainbow Dash spotted Pinkie giving a large potion of thousand coins to the conductor. Pinkie had taken lots of sweets and candies. As the conductor left with his payment, Rainbow Dash turned and glared at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie gulped innocently, "Uh, can I borrow some bits?"

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance. How will she survive with Pinkie Pie messing around?

* * *

Twilight spoken in both Rainbow Dash's and Pinkie's head about Griffonstone, _"Upon arriving in Griffon Gorge, be sure to pause and cast your eyes northerly, up the Hyperborean Mountains, taking in the breathtaking beauty of Griffonstone."_

As the train arrived at Griffonstone's Train Station, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie packed their stuffs and held them on their backs. They turned and looked up as they found Griffonstone is far away from their position. They both set their journey off to the place.

 _"Once in Griffonstone proper, go immediately to the palace and introduce yourself to the king. 'Bygone Griffons of Greatness' was written a long time ago, and it ends with the coronation of the fourteenth king of the griffons, King Guto. I have no idea who's in charge now. Tell the king you've been sent by the Princess of Friendship, and you're there to help with some sort of problem."_

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walked and climbed up the mountains in reaching to Griffonstone. It's quite a long way to go...

 _"If for some reason the king can't help, I'd try the Griffonstone library next. It's a little known secret that if you befriend a librarian, you can usually find out anything. Plus, as a bonus, there's a statue of King Grover outside! Photo Op!"_

Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had arrived at the bottom part of Griffonstone. They walked and climbed the mountain to the top. And hopefully, they can get there in time...

 _And don't forget to sample some famous griffon scones. They're supposed to be the best._

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had finally reached to Griffonstone's entrance. They made it. They marched through it.

"Aw, Twilight should've come along! Then she could see first-hoof that Griffonstone is..." Pinkie commented happily. She stopped as she and Rainbow looked up as they found something shocking about Griffonstone. She remarked, "...a total dump!"

Griffonstone was a completely mess. The cities and houses were in ruined and broken. The tree's branches almost fell off. And for the Griffons, they didn't seem to care about their home or each other. What is going on?

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie walked into city of Griffonstone as they found hard to believe that this was the great and glorious city turned into nothing but a broken and ruined. The city was ruined and a mess. Some branches were nearly broke and destroyed. And so far, not any of Griffons care, think or communicate with each other since they were more concern with their own wealth and welfare than others.

"Ugh. Maybe the map should've called Rarity instead of us." Rainbow commented in shock.

Pinkie bounced around the town as she asked Griffons about Griffonstone, but so far they replied to her was shouting to get lost, moved her aside or passed her by.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Pinkie commented.

Rainbow Dash huffed at Griffons' behavior, "See? These griffons are exactly like I'd thought they'd be."

Pinkie smiled, "Maybe we should just find the palace so we can ask the king what's going on."

"We don't have a king, losers." The grumpy and rude voice spoke.

Rainbow and Pinkie turned to their back as they found a familiar character that they thought they will never see again...

"Hello, Gilda." Rainbow greeted angrily.

Gilda greeted rudely, "Dash."

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm a griffon? What's your excuse, dweebs?"

Pinkie jumped in front of Gilda, "Hey! These 'dweebs' are here to help Griffonstone!" Gilda gave her a raised eyebrow. She shrugged, "We're not really sure! But it involves a map and our cutie marks and a problem, and—"

Gilda interrupted, "Bored now!"

Pinkie Pi sighed, "Well if you don't have a king, could you at least tell us where the Idol of Boreas is?"

"Ha-ha! Don't tell me you really believe in that thing." Gilda asked in amusement.

"You'd better believe in it!" The old and grumpy voice exclaimed, "It was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons!"

The trio looked up as they found an old black feathered Griffon with a left-eyed blinded worn a crimson small hat emerged from his stable. He wheezed and coughed heavily. He landed on the ground hard.

Gilda groaned in annoyance, "Oh, great. Now you got Grampa Gruff started!"

"I'll tell you the whole tragic tale..." Grampa Gruff laughed greedily, "...for a couple of bits."

Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance as she passed two bits to Grampa Gruff. He took bite on the bits in making sure it's real.

"The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been united before or since! And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas." Grampa Gruff explained as he led the trio to Griffonstone Palace., "That idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it! From one king to the next, Griffonstone had our golden idol. We were the envy of all other species. It held us together – it gave us an identity – right up until the reign of King Guto."

At the Griffonstone Palace, it was complete destroyed, ruined and mess while covered by some weeds and straws since there was no king or anyone lived in the palace since the tragic tale of King Guto's reign.

Grampa Gruff pointed at some picture. First picture shown Arimaspi the half-man and half-goat with one-eyed stolen the Idol of Boreas from the black Royalty Griffon - King Guto after he defeated them. The second picture shown king led his army in chasing after the monster while reclaiming the idol. The third picture shown Arimaspi fell into the abyss, along with the idol. The fourth picture shown King Guto stepping down from his throne.

Grampa Gruff continued, "That's when Arimaspi came to steal our griffon treasure! King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi managed to get away with the idol! They say when our treasure fell into the Abysmal Abyss, our pride went with it. King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end!"

Pinkie Pie sniffed tearfully, "That was the saddest story ever! No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto. Who would want to record a history that sad?"

Gilda groaned in anger, "It's not sad! Do we look sad to you?"

Rainbow Dash approached to the Idol of Boreas's resting place. She glanced and analyzed closely at the empty log carefully. She wondered if this was the mission.

Rainbow Dash gasped, "Pinkie, I think I know why the map sent us here. We need to find the Idol of Boreas and bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone!"

"Ha-ha. Here we go – typical pony hero complex." Gilda remarked in annoyance, "None of us care about that dumb old idol. Don't you get it? We don't care about anything, and that's the way we like it!"

"I think Rainbow Dash is right! The map sent us here to fix some sort of problem!" Pinkie said proudly.

"The only problem Griffonstone has is you!" Gilda screamed at Pinkie off.

 ** _SWOOP!_** The arrow struck on the ground hard. Gilda screamed in fear as she dodged the attacks. She and all of her friends looked up as they found some of blue armored wing warriors armed with bows and arrows.

Gilda groaned, "Not them again! Leave me alone!"

Gilda quickly dodged the attacks before she flew straight through the broken windows. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were in confuse and concern. Who were they? Why do they want to hunt Gilda?

"What the heck?!" Pinkie asked in shock, "What was that?"

Grampa Gruff groaned in annoyance, "Not this again!" He turned and looked at the blue armored and masked winged warrior landed on the ground. He roared in anger, "You despicable and dishonorable traitor! Why can't you leave my granddaughter alone, Clawdestroyer?"

Clawdestroyer slapped his fists on Grampa Gruff's face to the ground hard, "Be silent! That is not your business to concern for her! She must face the judgment for the Imperial Phoenix Kingdom!"

"Imperial Phoenix Kingdom?!" Rainbow and Pinkie asked in shock and surprise.

"Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie?" The voice asked in surprise. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie turned to their back. They found Blazefist and Laxtinct entered the palace. Blazefist asked, "What are you doing here?"

Rainbow hummed in concern, "We could ask you the same thing. Like why would your general gone berserk in wanting to kill Gilda?"

"Well... Here's the most shocking news," Laxtinct said in concern. He chuckled in concern, "Gilda is the descendant of Noble Guild."

"And why should be I shocked of that?" Rainbow asked dryly.

Blazefist sighed, "Because Noble Guild is the enemy of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom during the Qin Dynasty Era. And not to mention, Clawdestroyer used to work for him." Both ponies were in shock and surprise of what they just heard. He continued, "Believed me. He couldn't stand it in working with his lord since he chose greedy and uncooperative advisors."

Laxtinct nodded, "Clawdestroyer hated his lord."

"Wow... That's gotta hurt," Pinkie Pie said in concern, "Should we help her?"

"Forget it! That's what she gets for being rude to my friends," Rainbow Dash exclaimed in annoyance. She huffed, "Besides, we're gonna find that treasure, make Griffonstone cool again, and get back to Ponyville! Come on!"

"Good to hear." Clawdestroyer said impressively, "I don't want some interlopers come and ruined my revenge on all of Noble Guild's descendants. None will escape from me! I can finally have MY REVENGE!"

Rainbow groaned, "Is this guy seriously like to be drama?"

"Don't ask..." Blazefist said in annoyance, "You could use some help to deal with the problems."

"Sure, why not? Let's go and find that idol!"

Blazefist turned to Clawdestroyer who sighed in annoyance, "You have my permission to do it, Colonel. And be sure that you come back alive. For now, I'm going after that Gilda!"

Blazefist saluted. Clawdestroyer and his troops flew off in finding Gilda. Both him and Rainbow Dash were about to head off but stopped by Pinkie Pie.

"What about Twilight's advice?" Pinkie asked in concern. Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow at her best friend. Pinkie explained, "She mentioned finding answers at the library."

Rainbow Dash passed the book to Pinkie Pie, "Knock yourself out. But when you get bored with Twilight's tour book, I'll be at the Abysmal Abyss finding the Idol of Boreas."

Rainbow Dash and Blazefist flew off at once as they were on their journey in search of Idol of Boreas. Both Laxtinct and Pinkie sighed in concern and worry.

"What now?" Pinkie Pie asked in concern.

Laxtinct whispered softly to Pinkie, "We should keep an eye on Clawdestroyer. I just hoped that he wouldn't do something stupid."

"Why?"

"As far as I know of Gilda, she's not really bad Griffon. She just want to play cool. And in fact, this one is different from her ancestors."

"I see..." Pinkie gasped, "I know what else we can do! We can stopped Clawdestroyer from killing Gilda and at the same time, we can do some research!"

Laxtinct smiled, "That's not a bad idea. Let's go then."

Pinkie and Laxtinct headed off at once in search of both Clawdestroyer and Gilda as they hoped that the general won't kill the innocent Griffon.

* * *

As Rainbow Dash and Blazefist were searching for the Idol, Pinkie and Laxtinct searched for Gilda in hopes that she's safe from Clawdestroyer. They found Gilda trotted across the Griffonstone.

But Pinkie and Laxtinct also found Clawdestroyer and his troops were standing by as they were ready to attack Gilda. They quick jumped in front of Clawdestroyer's units.

"Pinkie Pie! Laxtinct! What the hell are you doing here?!" Clawdestroyer demanded angrily, "Get out of my sights!"

Pinkie squealed in upset, "Aw come on, Claw... You don't have to be so meanie and upset because of Gilda's ancestor. I mean look at her? Does she looked the same as you remembered?"

"Do I even care? As long as she had the blood of Noble Guild, I will have my revenge."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why?! WHY?! I told you fools before, he destroyed everything and everyone I know of! He nearly killed my kin because of some greedy and useless advisors! They were all useless! All of my Griffon kin will be avenged! Gilda must died!"

"Huh?!" Pinkie was in shock and surprise of what she just heard, "You were the Griffon?"

Clawdestroyer removed his helmet as his head was revealed to be a head of eagle with a scar, "What? What do you expect - Santa Hooves?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that. Look why don't I prove to you that Gilda is way different than her ancestors?! If I can't, then you can do what you want!"

"Are you serious? Or is this a deception to lowered my guard down?"

"Nope. It's the truth!"

Clawdestroyer sighed, "Fine... You better don't make me regret..."

Pinkie squealed happily as she and Laxtinct headed off at once. Clawdestroyer sighed in annoyance as he and his troops followed them. They both followed Gilda in heading to town square. They stopped at once. Gilda began preparing and setting her stuffs for the business.

Both Pinkie and Laxtinct whistled happily as they decided to have a chat with her. They prayed that Clawdestroyer don't kill her when they proved to him that she's different Griffon from Noble Guild.

"Hey, Gilda!" Pinkie called. Gilda groaned as she ignored the pink pony. She continued, "Word on the street is that Griffonstone has an amazing library chock-full of answers!"

Gilda groaned as she pointed at her left, "The library's right there, so why don't you go inside and leave me alone?!"

Gilda trotted off as both Pinkie and Laxtinct turned to the left. They both gasped in shock and concern. They found the Library was destroyed and ruined, along with the books since King Guto's Reign...

"Maybe it's good that Twilight didn't come..." Pinkie approached to King Grover's Statue, "It's sad what happened to your town, King, but Rainbow Dash can't be right. This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold."

Pinkie imitated King Grover, _"You are right, Pinkie! And you've got amazing hair!"_

Pinkie smiled, "Aw, King Grover, you old charmer!"

"Ah... Pinkie, shouldn't we focus on proving that Gilda is a different Griffon from her ancestor?" Laxtinct reminded.

"Oh yeah! Let's go now! And hopefully, we can think of something to help her."

Pinkie and Laxtinct approached to Gilda. And before they could say anything, Pinkie Pie spotted some Griffons were passing each other by as they refused to communicate, apologizing when they knocked on each other or even care.

Pinkie gasped in surprise, "I know what Griffonstone needs!" Both Laxtinct and Gilda turned and looked at smiled, "A song! I've got a super song about smiling that sure to make even the most grumpy griffon grin!"

As Pinkie inhaled, Gilda placed her claw on the former's mouth as she explained, "Can't sing here!

Gilda pointed at the signboard which shown a 'No Singing' Sign.

"But how do you break into uplifting musical numbers with no singing?"

"Yeah, that's Griffonstone's biggest problem – lack of uplifting musical numbers.

"Well if I can't sing, how about a party? If there's one thing these griffons need, it's a good cheer! Where's your party store?"

Gilda remained silent while glaring at Pinkie Pie.

"No party store? Uh, how about cake? Nothing cheers folks up like cake! Where's a bakery?"

Gilda rolled her eyes as she wondered when Pinkie Pie gonna learned that Griffons hated loud and cute stuffs at Griffonstone.

Pinkie screamed in anger as she grabbed Gilda's neck and shaken her hard, "No singing, no parties, no bakery?! What is this place?!"

"You're welcome to leave-" Gilda yelled angrily at Pinkie Pie off to the walls hard, "-at any time!

Pinkie got slammed straight to the walls hard. She emerged and landed on the ground. OUCH!

"Well, that just takes the cake." Laxtinct remarked in shock, "Wait, no! It can't take the cake 'cause there is no cake! Or muffins! Or griffon scones!"

"Oh, we got griffon scones. That's my specialty." Gilda commented proudly.

Laxtinct and Pinkie gasped as they took their bits out, "I'll buy one!"

Both random ponies passed the bits to Gilda. She then passed two griffon scones into their mouths hard. They both chewed on it like they ate any food but unfortunately, these were too hard to eat...

"Well, you like it?" Gilda asked curiously before scoffed, "That's my Grampa Gruff's secret recipe."

After they chewed their scones, they moaned painfully as they felt their teeth pain. They never thought that scones could be very hard to chew.

"Well, whatever. No refunds." Gilda said in annoyance while looked around at her own home, "I don't even care anyway. I just want to sell enough of these so that I can leave this lousy town. And not to mention, getting away from that crazy Imperial Phoenix Griffon General! He's nutcase to think that I'm a descendant to this Noble Guild. I don't even know him!"

"I can help you with that!" Pinkie volunteered happily.

"You can?" Laxtinct asked in surprise.

Pinkie smiled while squealed happily. Gilda sighed in annoyance as she reluctantly agreed to let Pinki and Laxtinct to help her in baking some griffon scones. Clawdestroyer watched the event as he sighed in annoyance. It's gonna be impossible...

* * *

Blazefist and Rainbow Dash had arrived at Abysmal Abyss. They were packed with ropes, helmets and grappling hooks and greenish helmet. But they were not alone as they had a Griffon Guide to help them as well.

Feeling her helmet loosened, Rainbow Dash turned to Griffon Guide, "Uh, you think you could tighten the strap on my helmet?"

Griffon Guide smirked, "Can you give me more bits?"

"Never mind. I got this." Blazefist sighed in annoyance as he helped Rainbow Dash tightened Rainbow's helmet. He muttered, "Greedy Bastard... I forgot how much I hate them since 'Battle of Great Fort'. Glad that Clawdestroyer and the remains of Griffon sided with us..."

Rainbow Dash approached and looked down the abyss. She gulped, "So how deep is this abyss?"

"How deep are your pockets?" Griffon Storekeeper asked greedily.

"Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits?"

"Gimme some bits and I'll answer."

"No wonder Gilda's such a delight." Rainbow Dash remarked in annoyance. She turned to Blazefist, "I can see why you keep telling me not to bring the guide here. How did you know?"

Blazefist shrugged, "Clawdestroyer told me about this. He is the griffon. He hated here a lot. Let's focus on the mission."

* * *

After minutes in baking the Griffon Scones, Clawdestroyer and his minions watched and looked carefully at the event as they were getting annoying and impatient than before. Pinkie and Laxtinct took a bite on them. They hummed happily yet enjoyable as they chewed on them. They turned to moody Gilda.

"Grampa Gruff's recipe is good," Pinkie complimented, "but it's missing one important ingredient."

"Don't tell me. "Friendship"?" Gilda asked in annoyance.

"Uh, no. Baking powder." Pinkie insisted as she took the baking powder out. She smiled as she poured it on scones. She then passed the tray into the oven, "Lucky for you, I never leave home without it! Now just pop those in the oven, and you'll have griffon scones worth their weight in gold!"

As the oven heating the scones up, the green feathered Griffon with dark green scarf stopped her flying. She sniffed carefully of what scent she just smelt. Before she could do anything, another griffon knocked her hard. She fell to the ground hard.

Gilda gasped, "Greta!"

As Gilda helped Greta up, the latter waved her claw away from the former. Greta took off the air. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just saw. Gilda helped her griffon kin?

"Aha! I saw that, Gilda!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon, but inside you're gracious and great!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that obvious? You just helped your friend up when she got knocked down." Laxtinct answered.

"What, her?" Gilda asked in annoyance, "Greta's just some griffon I know. We don't have friends here!" She sighed in defeat and shame, "I did have a friend once, but you saw how that turned out."

"Ouch..." Laxtinct said in shock, "I guess the Griffons are too proud that they really need a friend. Unless we have something nice for them to understand and like, everything will be the big mess forever..."

Pinkie hummed for the moment as she think carefully of what Laxtinct had said. She gasped, "Oh, my gosh, I gotta go find Rainbow Dash and Blazefist! Can you look after Gilda?"

Laxtinct shrugged, "Sure?"

Pinkie headed off at once. Laxtinct turned to the confused Gilda. He shrugged. She shrugged back. Both Laxtinct and Gilda turned and looked at the oven. They waited for the scones be baked and ready for them to eat.

* * *

At the Abysmal Abyss, Rainbow Dash and Blazefist looked down at the abyss while the guide stood idly by while watching the event.

Rainbow Dash turned to Blazefist, "You sure we can't just fly down?"

Blazefist shook his head, "No! I don't think it's a good idea! The wind is blowing too hard at us! If we fly now, we'll blown away."

Blazefist tied the ropes to the rock as he and Rainbow Dash climbed all the way down the abyss's deep. As they continued climbing down in using the rope, it got caught on the mountain's edge. It got cut!

Both Pegasi screamed in fear. They tried to flap their wings but instead got blown away and straight to the walls hard. They landed on the small rocked platform hard. They both moaned and groaned painfully as their back hooves got injured and wounded.

"You okay, Dash?" Blazefist asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash nodded as she looked up, "Help! Throw us another rope!"

"You got bits?" Griffon Guide asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. She turned to Blazefist who also shook his head. As Griffon Guide saw it, he shrugged bluntly. Instead of helping, he left them!?

Blazefist gasped in shock before groaned in anger, "Greedy Bastard!"

"Heeeeeelp...!" Rainbow Dash screamed in fear and worry.

But no one came...

Both Rainbow Dash and Blazefist helped each other in treating their wounded legs. Rainbow Dash tried to fly up but instead blown away straight back to the walls. She was about to fall but grabbed by him. Feeling hopeless, Rainbow Dash yelled frustratingly.

"There you are!" A familiar voice called. Both Rainbow Dash and Blazefist looked up. They found Pinkie Pie standing on the edge. She cried, "Forget about finding the idol! I figured out how to solve Griffonstone's real problem – scones!"

Pinkie was about to turn, Rainbow Dash quickly called, "Pinkie Pie! Can you throw down a rope or something?"

"Lemme look!" Pinkie turned back in search of the rope for the moment. She returned as she held the ropes high, "One rope coming up!"

Rainbow Dash and Blazefist held their hooves high in ready to get it but instead, the rope thrown down instead. They both looked up and glared at Pinkie.

"We need help." Pinkie said in concern. She called, "Don't go anywhere!"

Blazefist groaned, "We're doomed."

"No, we're not. Where does she think I'm gonna go?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance. Suddenly, the platform rocked and crumbled to pieces forcing both her and Blazefist to move back. She yelped in fear, "I hope we don't go anywhere!"

"She'd better hurry!" Blazefist exclaimed in concern.

All Rainbow Dash and Blazefist could do now was wait and prayed that they're safe from harm...

* * *

At the Griffonstone Square, Gilda used her gloves in taking the tray out. The Griffon Scones was ready as they were sizzling and smelt great. She and Laxtinct took a bite on it. They both smiled happily. It was better than her grandfather's original recipe.

Clawdestroyer saw everything but he wasn't convinced as he continued looking at the event. He spotted Pinkie Pie panicking approached both of her friends.

"Rainbow Dash is stuck on a ledge in the Abysmal Abyss," Pinkie exclaimed in concern, "and I need your help to save her!"

Laxtinct gasped in fear and worry. Gilda huffed in annoyance as she looked away from Pinkie Pie.

"Not my problem."

Laxtinct gasped, "Of course it's your problem! She's your friend!"

"Used to be." Gilda corrected.

Pinkie looked concern as she knew Gilda was still worried about her friend. She asked, "Can't you remember when she was?"

Gilda looked concern as she sighed. She recalled of how she met Rainbow Dash.

When she was a cub, she moved to Junior Speedster to learn how to fly. But unfortunately, not everypony cared or willing to befriend since she was a Griffon and different from them. Rainbow Dash came to her as the Pegasus befriended with her. They both became a fast friends as they flew around the area while laughing happily and wildly. They've been friends for very long time.

Recalling the memories had make her cry, Gilda wiped her tears off as she turned to her pony friends, "Fine. I'll help her. But that doesn't make me her friend."

"Duly noted!" Pinkie and Laxtinct saluted. As soon as Gilda, they turned to the front and looking at something? they both smiled, "Except it does!"

Both Pinkie and Laxtinct headed off in leading Gilda to the Abysmal Abyss. Clawdestroyer saw the event as he refused to believe that she was different from her ancestor. His Griffon Guards looked at him as they waited for his order.

"Follow them..." Clawdestroyer ordered firmly.

* * *

At Abysmal Abyss, Blazefist and Rainbow Dash struggled in keeping each other safe and avoided from falling as the rocked platform slowly crumbled. Is this the end for them?

"Hang on, loser!" A familiar voice called. Both Rainbow Dash and Blazefist looked up. They found Gilda, Pinkie Pie and Laxtinct were on the edge. She called, "I'm coming!"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "What took you so long, doofus?!"

As Gilda dived down, but she got blown by the strong wind. She quickly clawed on the mountain's wall. She then climbed down in reaching her friends.

With the platform crumbled, both Rainbow Dash and Blazefist fell into the pit. Both Pinkie and Laxtinct gasped in shock. Without having second thoughts, they both grabbed the ropes and tied themselves. They jumped and dived down at once. Seeing what random ponies, Gilda got dragged down.

Though Pinkie and Laxtinct caught both Rainbow Dash and Blazefist, everyone screamed in fear and worry as they continued falling down. They all landed on the rocked bridge. Gilda managed to grabbed it in time but her friends got hang down. They all held tightly on the rope but at the same time, they struggled. Pinkie was holding Rainbow Dash from falling while Laxtinct held Blazefist from falling while grasped on the edge's hard.

"Hold on!" Gilda grunted painfully as she struggled in getting over the top of edge. She stopped as she saw a giant skull with horns and one empty eye. She realized of what it was. Being glared by the golden light, she turned and found a familiar item, "The Idol of Boreas!"

As Gilda struggled in getting the Idol of Boreas, the idol moved and about to fall. But its leg caught on the platform's edge, but it will fall. She struggled in reaching it but her four friends screamed in fear as they were all about to fall into the pit. She realized that she had to choose or she will lost what is important to her. The Idol or friends? What should she do now?!

As four friends struggled in getting up, Gilda quickly pulled the ropes up in bringing both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie up. They then helped Laxtinct and Blazefist up at once. Before they could do anything, the platform's edge crumbled as Idol of Boreas fell into the abyss.

"The idol!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in concern.

Gilda shook her head in denial, "You're more important to me than some dumb chunk of gold."

Gilda, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie hugged passionately and happily. Both Blazefist and Laxtinct smiled happily as they saw what Gilda did.

"Well, what do you know?" Blazefist smiled.

Laxtinct smiled, "Friendship till the end..."

Suddenly, the broken bridge's platform crumbled, everyone screeched in fear. No time to lose!

Pinkie yelped in fear as she quickly wrapped the ropes around her friends and tighten it. She exclaimed in shock, "Hugging later, climbing now!"

With everyone tightened their ropes on their waists, they climbed up the mountain rocks to the walls. Clawdestroyer and his troops saw what happen.

Clawdestroyer said in surprise and amusement, "To think that the descendant of Noble Guild had the heart of saving her friends. Perhaps... She's different than that I remember. It's good thing that Pinkie told me to spare her..."

Clawdestroyer smirked as he and his troops flew off and followed after Gilda and her friends...

* * *

As Rainbow Dash and her friends returned to Griffonstone, they had the chats with each other about their regretful pasts and deeds. They were heading straight to Gilda's wagon.

Gilda sighed, "I'm really sorry about how I treated you two."

"Thanks, Gilda." Rainbow Dash smiled.

Pinkie nodded, "Apology accepted."

"And I'm just sorry we didn't get your idol back. Now we'll never be able to solve Griffonstone's problem."

"That's what I was trying to tell you! The map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol of Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better!"

Gilda shook her head in denial, "Nothing's better than gold to a griffon."

"That's because you don't have friendship!" Pinkie exclaimed proudly, "If you can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And you don't need some golden idol to do that. You just need each other."

"Really?" Laxtinct asked in shock and surprise, "So, friendship is better than the gold? Seriously?"

"That was..." Rainbow Dash said in surprise before moaned in annoyance, "really sappy."

"Eh, what can I say? That's how I roll." Pinkie shrugged as she took the tray of Griffon Scones to Gilda. She then pushed the Griffon off. She called, "Go on, Gilda! Go make a friend!"

Gilda approached to Greta as she tried to ask the latter to try her Griffon Scones. But Greta shook her head in denial but Gilda begged her to try. Greta sighed as she tried the Griffon Scones.

"I don't know, Pinkie." Blazefist said in concern, "You really think these griffons are up for this? Clawdestroyer told me that they're too stubborn and proud to have friends. We aren't exactly in Ponyville, you know."

Gilda flew towards her friends as she explained happily, "Okay, so she was really weirded out until I gave her the scone. Then she tried it and said it tasted good! That's the first nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me!"

The Ponies smiled proudly and happily to hear what Gilda had said. And before they could say anything, Rainbow's and Pinkie's Cutie Mark glowed brightly. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"Whoa, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said in amazement, "I guess that really was the problem we needed to solve."

Pinkie squealed happily as she held the baking powder up, "Baking powder makes baked goods and friendships fluffy and delicious!"

"Well, we'd better be heading home." Rainbow Dash said happily.

Blazefist nodded, "Mission accomplished."

"What?" Gilda exclaimed in shock. "Y-Y-You want me to spread friendship here by myself?! How am I supposed to do that?! I haven't even made one single friend yet!"

"No, you haven't." Rainbow Dash agreed. Gilda looked down in upset. She smiled as she cleared her throat, "You've made four."

"Make that five," The firm voice called. Everyone turned as they found Clawdestroyer approached to Rainbow and her friends. Gilda gulped in concern. He smiled, "Try to stay out of troubles, Gilda. Don't make me hunt you again."

Gilda smiled in relief to see the general of her former ancestor stopped the hunting.

Both Pinkie and Laxtinct cried and sobbed with tears of joy, "Hugging! Hugging now!"

Everyone hugged each other passionately and happily. They have become friends. Griffon and Ponies are one especially Rainbow Dash and Gilda. Everyone departed as they looked at each other for the moment.

"But you'll come back and visit, right?" Gilda asked.

Rainbow Dash smirked teasingly, "Just try and stop us!"

Gilda smiled as she waved her goodbye to her childhood friend. She departed as she had a lunch with Greta. Rainbow Dash and her friends headed straight to the Griffonstone's Entrance.

Pinkie took a glance at King Grover's Statue. It gave a blinked and sparkled.

Pinkie smiled, "See ya later, you old charmer."

"Uh, Pinkie? Who are you talking to?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"Nothing!" Pinkie answered quickly, "Come on, let's go home and see how Gummy did with Granny Pie's marjolaine recipe!"

Clawdestroyer cleared his throat, "Pinkie... I want to say thank you. Thank you for stopping me from killing the last descendant of Noble Guild. She's truly different from what I had expected."

"Aw... Not a problem..." Pinkie smiled happily.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Griffon Guide  
Adrian Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
P.J Bryce: Laxtinct

 **Minor Casts**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Richard Ian Cox: Grampa Gruff  
Eric Bauza: Clawdestroyer

 _Continued with **Episode 8.5: The Princess and The Emperor**. It is still linked together with this episode._


	9. Ep 8&Half: The Princess and The Emperor

**Episode 8.5: The Princess and The Emperor**

Within her library, Twilight Sparkle was alone. She approached to the Photography Section. She levitated the book down as she read through the pages of her old photograph. She smiled and giggled happily of looking at them.

Her first picture was her mother held her as a little foal while her father and colt brother were standing near to her. The second picture was her father was playing a game with her. Third picture was her mother teaching her about how to speak. The fourth picture was Shining Armor playing with Twilight Sparkle. Fifth picture was shown her as a filly in getting her book from her family for her first birthday (4-years-old). Sixth picture was her playing together with her family at the park. Seventh picture was meeting Princess Cadance when Shining Armor invited the former as her foal-sitter. Eight picture shown Twilight entered 'Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns'. Ninth picture shown Twilight raising Spike as her brother/son. And finally, the last picture shown to be her and her family including Princess Cadance smiling at the camera for the graduation day.

"So many fond memories," Twilight smiled. She turned and looked at her graduation day photo. She touched on it gently. She sighed, "I missed you... Mom... Dad... BBBFF... You're the most important ponies in my life..."

Suddenly, Twilight's flank glowed brightly. She turned and found her Cutie Mark was glowing. she gasped in shock and surprise. She knew what it means! She headed off to the Friendship Meeting Chamber at once where her new adventure is about to begin...

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Friendship Meeting Chamber, Twilight Sparkle passed the 'Bygone Griffon of Greatness' Copy to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie for their journey. Both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack turned to the Cutie Map as they chatted and talked of what they need to do about the friendship problems.

As Pinkie and Rainbow Dash exited the meeting chamber, Night Light and Twilight Velvet entered the chamber. Two ponies greeted the parents before they left.

Night Light and Twilight Velvet both spotted Twilight Sparkle and Applejack were discussing about what to do with Northern Ma. The parents looked at each other for the moment as they both laughed a bit. They both approached to Twilight Sparkle from her back. They both cleared their throat loudly.

Twilight Sparkle was in shock and surprise as she turned to her back. She gasped in surprise and joyfully.

"Mom! Dad!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily as she hugged her parents passionately and happily. She nuzzled them for the moment. They hugged and nuzzled her passionately and happily. They departed at once. She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Why visiting you, sweetheart," Twilight Velvet giggled happily, "After all, you're our daughter."

Night Light nodded proudly, "Your mommy's right, Cupcake! We know how busy and hardworking you really are at your studies and assignment." He chuckled in amusement, "We wouldn't want to trouble you. You are our little special Princess."

Twilight blushed joyfully, "Oh... Mom and dad... You don't have to do this!"

"Na-ah! Your daddy's right. We don't want to trouble you to come and visit us," Twilight Velvet insisted, "So, we decide to come and visit you. That would make less troubles."

Night Light smiled, "So, what do we say that we go and have our family lunch? Shining Armor and Cadance are here. This would be the blast, Twiley."

Before Twilight could respond, she realized something important to her. She turned and looked at the map. She had the mission to do. She and Applejack had to solve Northern Ma's Friendship Problems. She didn't want to do this but her duty must comes first.

Twilight turned and looked at her parents. They were in concern as they knew what her looks meant. They kept quiet and listened to her reason.

"Mom... Dad..." Twilight Sparkle sighed in upset, "I don't think I can make it because I have a responsible to do. Applejack and I are going to Northern Ma to solve some problems."

Both Night Light and Twilight Velvet didn't say anything as they looked at her with disappointed and upset looks. They were looking forward to spend some quality time with their daughter. They hadn't done that since Twilight Sparkle moved to Ponyville for studying and making reports about Friendship to Princess Celestia.

Applejack nudged Twilight's shoulder while giving her a disapproved and upset look. Twilight shrugged innocently yet shamefully as she didn't mean to hurt her parents' feelings.

Night Light gasped as he had the idea, "Hey, how about this, sweetheart? Why don't we all followed you to Northern Ma? After all, we both always wanted to go Imperial Phoenix Kingdom, and especially we can see all kinds of historical artifacts!"

Applejack smiled, "That's a great idea, Mr. Light! That would make a great family quality time!"

Twilight Velvet smiled in please, "Thank you for the support, Applejack. I'm amazed. Twilight always said that she wanted to have a close sister. And she told me so much about you. You're a really great help, Applejack."

Applejack smiled in please. As she was about to answer, Twilight interrupted as she remarked in concern yet rudely and fearfully.

"Absolutely not! I can't let you go! It's too dangerous!"

Night Light gasped, "Dangerous? What do you mean by that, sweetheart? We've got you. You're the Alicorn! You can beat anything that tried to threaten and hurt us! And don't worry, your old stallion still got some skills to protect himself and your mother from danger. Nothing to be afraid of!"

"Dad! This is serious! What happen if there was a robber or group of terrorists? What if they used you as leverage?! And what happen if I can't protect or saved you?! I can't risk that, dad! It's too dangerous and unsafe! I don't want you or mom get hurt! So, I think it's best-!"

"Excuse me, sweetheart! Are you saying that you're okay to get hurt while we don't?!"

"Yes! That's my responsibility to protect you and Equestria! I don't want to put anyone that is close to me in danger! It's best that you stay here and wait for me."

"Oh no! I'm not agreeing with this! No daughter of mine getting involved of this kind of danger! Not at all!"

"Dad! This is serious!"

"So am I! Do you have any idea how worried and scared your mother and I am?! Whenever we heard you and your friends went into some kind of adventures, battles or diplomatic mission; we both got worried and scared that you may not come back alive!"

"But I'm fine! I come back alive. Safe and sound!"

"Like you were almost killed by Nightmare Moon! You were almost corrupted by Discord and King Sombra! The Changeling Queen almost traumatized you at the hidden cave! And that's not the worst of it, you were almost killed by the plunderseed! I can't stand in listening and watching you get involved and killed during the fight!"

"I'm 21-years-old! I'm not a kid anymore!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in upset, "I do what I must for my home and the Equestria! I an the Princess of Friendship!"

Night Light argued, "No, you're not! You're my daughter! And I won't risk your life for some stupid mission! If you go to that place, then you'll be grounded for the rest of your life, Twilight Sparkle! And that's final, young lady!"

Everyone and even Twilight Sparkle was in shock and concern. Night Light grounded his own daughter because of the danger he was worried for her?!

Twilight Sparkle sniffed and sobbed tearfully yet angrily, "Why can't you understand me?!"

Twilight Sparkle then galloped at once. Applejack sighed in concern as she followed after her best friend. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Lance Justicestrike, Shiroi Bai, Nyx and Spike saw what has happened. And they were all in shock and concern.

Both Nyx and Spike went after Twilight Sparkle and Applejack at once while leaving the rest behind. Night Light and Twilight Velvet emerged from the meeting chamber.

"Mom! Dad! What happen?" Shining Armor asked in concern.

Twilight Velvet sighed as she glared at Night Light, "Ask your father."

Night Light looked at the hallway. He sighed, "I just want her to be safe... That's all I wanted. Why won't she listen to me?"

Everyone remained silent and quiet as they prayed that Twilight Sparkle and her friends reached home safely...

* * *

On the train that traveled to Northern Ma, Twilight Sparkle was glaring at the window as she looked at the plow field. Applejack looked at Twilight with her concerned look. Nyx and Spike remained silent as they heard what really happen between her and Night Light from Applejack.

"Twilight," Applejack sighed, "Are you alright?"

Twilight sighed as she answered bitterly, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Twilight... You shouldn't be mad at your own pops. He didn't mean to upset you... He's... He's just protective and worried for you."

"You don't know him like I do, Applejack. My dad never believed in me that I can handle on my own. When I was a little filly, I dream to become Princess Celestia's trusted and beloved student and teacher. Dad didn't believe in me because he thinks I'm not strong enough to do it. It took some snapping from mom to get him support me."

"And he did. You got your Cutie Mark and adventure we've never had before in our lives. And best of all, we all learned the value and moral behind the friendship."

"Maybe... Even so, my dad still thinks I'm not ready. He still refused to support or help me to further my studies. It's like he doesn't want me to leave."

Spike scoffed, "Come on, Twilight. Mr. Night Light never meant to discourage you so much. He just wants you to be safe from danger."

"Spike's right, mommy. Grandpa Night Light cared and loved you so much. He just didn't want to lose you." Nyx sighed, "Just like how you felt for me when you learned who I really am. Isn't what parents do for their children?"

Twilight sighed, "It's hard to tell when my dad won't listen to me. He doesn't believe in me. He still thinks I'm not responsible of my own..."

Her friends remained silent as all they can do was watch and looked at her. They prayed that Twilight realized of what her father was trying to do for her...

* * *

The train had arrived at the Northern Part of Land of Ma. Twilight and her friends looked around of the area as they found how great and beautiful city is, despite them being ancient yet traditional designed houses and fortress. The kingdom looked very safe and secured as there were many guards patrolling and guarding the area. They were armed with their swords, spears, axes, pikes and shields. The Imperial Phoenix Army even armed with bow and arrows and rifles, as well as the artillery weapons.

What impressed them is that the ponies not only lived here, but also some Griffons, Diamond Dogs and even Dragons working and cooperating together as one. Others were like Gremlins, Orcs and Trolls as the labors and workers. They were impressed...

"I didn't know that Ma has lots of other creatures," Applejack said in shock, "They've got some Griffons, Diamond Dog and even Dragons. That's mighty impressive here alright..."

Spike turned to Twilight, "Is that even possible?"

Twilight smiled as she explained, "Land of Ma was founded not only by ponies who tried to avoid the Civil War but also some other creatures. Since that very day, they lived peacefully at the land. But unfortunately, it comes to war when it comes to a disagreement with each other. And they all refused to work together. They formed their own kingdom in taking control of Ma. It lasted for almost 40 years. Qin Dynasty took over the control of Ma as the first dynasty."

"And then Three Kingdoms come as the true kingdoms for leading the army and defending the lives," Nyx smiled, "And just before their fall, more kingdoms tried to control and lead the Ma. But neither are fit to lead the country. So Mystic Ponies sent the former warriors from Three Kingdoms to Ma as the true rulers and dynasties of their home."

Twilight smiled in approve as she nodded in agreement.

Applejack hummed in concern, "But if that's true, then why did the map sent us here?"

"Only one way to find out," Twilight said calmly, "Find and ask Lord Azure. He can help us to solve friendship problem."

The train stopped at the train station. Twilight and her friends came down from the train. They headed straight to the Xu Chang City. Unknown to them, they were followed by a mysterious figure as he watched the event.

"They've come... At last... Everything will come true..."

They looked around of the places as they found how peaceful the Northern Ma creatures were. They make a good sales and trades. They worked together as one in building some houses and workshops. The Northern Ma Citizens greeted them in coming to their home. The city was fortified and guarded seriously by the guards across the area.

Twilight and her friends knew one thing for sure about Imperial Phoenix Kingdom. Never let their guard down so easily...

Twilight and her friends arrived at the large and biggest Chinese Palace-like. They were about to enter the palace's entrance. But they got blocked by Imperial Phoenix Guards.

"Hold!" Imperial Phoenix Guard #1 demanded.

Imperial Phoenix Guard #2 nodded, "State your name and intention of visiting Ma Lou Yang Palace?!"

"Boy... They could at least be more gentle and nice," Spike commented in annoyance.

Twilight hushed Spike before turned to the Imperial Phoenix Guards, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. These are Applejack, Nyx and Spike. And we are here to see Emperor Azure Phoenix. It is very urgent."

Imperial Phoenix Guard #1 hummed in concern as he spoke, "Unfortunately... We can't."

Imperial Phoenix Guard #2 nodded, "Unless you have the passage documentary approved by the Emperor himself, none shall see him even if it means urgent."

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she slapped her face for being stupid, "I can't believe that I forgotten to ask Lord Azure for that! And now, we can't enter the palace!"

Applejack groaned, "Now what?"

Behind of Twilight and her friends, the carriage stopped as three ponies emerged and climbed down from it. The first was Strikespell the white Unicorn Stallion with black long mane and tail in short ponytail dressed in his prince's robe and armor while his Cutie Mark was a Dual Blade with Ice Element. The second one was his wife - Fluteheart the cyanish Unicorn with brown mane and tail in bun-shape dressed in her black and blue dress. And last one was Reed Prodigy a Unicorn Child with blond mane and tail.

The Unicorns spotted Twilight and her friends standing before the entrance. They knew why they were here.

Strikespell cleared his throat, "It's alright, guards. They're with me. Father told me that they have a meeting with him."

Imperial Phoenix Guards nodded in understanding as they moved aside. Twilight and her friends smiled in relief. Strikespell and his family marched in while they followed the former. They walked through the courtyard to the palace.

"Thanks for letting us in, Prince Strikespell," Twilight thanked happily, "Otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten in to see your father."

Strikespell chuckled a bit, "My pleasure, Twilight. But please be sure that you and your friends are best in behavior. I heard that Dragon Brotherhood had some bad manners at the Gala before."

Fluteheart nodded, "Indeed... They're such barbarian and rude dragons. At least here, the Imperial Dragons have better manners than they are."

Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I'm not Boomer. I've got some manners. Twilight and Rarity never stopped teaching me about manners."

Nyx nodded, "We'll behaved."

Reed laughed in amusement, "Well. Let's hope our grandfather don't lose his temper from like last Twilight Time. That was the close call."

"So, what is it that you wish to speak with my father," Strikespell asked curiously, "Usually, my father come to you for lesson or giving you some advice for your problems. And this is the first time to see you visiting our kingdom."

"Well. I'm pretty sure that you heard about Cutie Map." Twilight answered. Strikespell nodded in agreement. She continued, "Both me and Applejack were sent by the map here to solve some kind of problem. And I had the feeling you know something about it."

"Believe it or not. We have grim crisis than anything Imperial Phoenix Kingdom had faced with. This is not a war, economy nor politic crisis."

"What do you mean?"

Strikespell gave Twilight Sparkle a firm and serious face, "A Ghost of the Past has come to haunt my father..."

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern, along with her friends. And they realize that the challenge may not be easy as they thought when they had to deal with a Ghost who haunted on Azure Phoenix for some strange reason.

The mysterious figure approached to the entrance. Imperial Phoenix Guards stopped him from entering the palace. He held the bag of bits which tempted the Guards to let him. He smirked darkly as he entered the palace.

* * *

Strikespell guided and led Twilight and her friends through Ma Lou Yang's Palace. They went through the palace's interior and exterior as they found it very beautiful and grand despite being so ancient-type, and even the gardens looked very beautiful and passionate as well. They were impressed of it.

"If Rarity was here," Applejack joked in amusement, "Rarity would have gone drama and excited of how great and grand the palace is. She would have designed something special and great for her dresses."

Twilight giggled, "You've got that right. If I had known how great this kingdom is, I would have come and lived here with my family together. I can learn everything of what it means to be a good ruler as Lord Azure and Princess Celestia."

"I'm pleased that you like it, Twilight," Strikespell said calmly. He sighed, "That's what my little sister. You looked so much like her..."

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked in concern.

Strikespell cleared his throat, "It was nothing. Come on. Let's keep moving..."

Strikespell lead Twilight and her friends to his father's private office where Azure Phoenix was chatting with his officers - James Hong, Schemetrick, One-Eyed Anger and Bladestrike about politics and situation. The former entered the office but at the same time, they overheard what the Emperor and his officers were discussing and chatting about.

"Your majesty," Master James Hong spoke, "I've brought some good news. The agriculture is well now due to our new effective and strong growing spell and seeds for our supplies."

Bladestrike nodded, "We have fortified and strengthen the defenses as you had requested for all of strategic location and fortress. No enemies will pass of that easily."

One-Eyed Anger nodded, "As you had requested, we have strengthened the securities. So, nopony will come and assassinate you. Rest assured. We won't let them have it without the fight."

Azure Phoenix sighed in concern, "And what about the missing children and citizens, as well as our soldiers? Did you found them yet?"

"No, sir... We're still looking for them," Schemetrick said, "We'll try our best to get them back safely."

"Not best enough!" Azure Phoenix snapped angrily. Everyone was stunned and shocked by his tone. He continued, "First, there were some crisis that we never had problems for nearly three months. And then, we have both innocent and soldiers went missing that we have no idea how or why it happens. And now... I have somepony tried to assassinate me when I haven't done anything wrong!"

"My lord, calm down! We will settle things. I promised you." Schemetrick calmed Azure Phoenix down.

"You'd better..." Azure Phoenix muttered in annoyance and disappointed. He then looked up as he found some familiar ponies he knows of. He gasped, "My son? Twilight? What are you doing here?"

Twilight giggled uneasily, "I was hoping that we could have a chat. But seeing you being busy, I think we'll wait outside."

"Do not worry, Twilight. Our council is done already. Now we can have chat? Is anyone hungry?"

Twilight and her friends smiled uneasily since they hadn't have some lunch. At Throne Chamber, Azure Phoenix and his family sat on throne seats while his officers sat on left and civil administrators sat on right. Twilight and her friends sat at the guest table which was close to the family throne seats. They all were eating some rice, vegetables, ginger and noodles.

Applejack hummed happily, "These are delicious. You Ma Ponies are very good at it, aren't y'all?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah... And not to mention, they'll all healthy and delicious." He sighed, "I could use some gems for my dessert."

"Unfortunately, we don't," Azure Phoenix replied firmly. He turned to Twilight Sparkle, "So, Twilight Sparkle. What brings you here to my home? Has Celestia asked you to deliver a message?"

"Well... No exactly..." Twilight admitted sheepishly. Azure Phoenix looked at her suspiciously and oddly. She sighed, "Well. You already know what Cutie Map is. It sent both me and Applejack here to solve some friendship problem. We don't know what but..."

Applejack continued, "We believed that you were having some kind of trouble with this 'ghost'. Your son told us about it."

Azure Phoenix sighed in defeat, "Yes... We do have some troubles. It happens a week ago after some minor crisis had been dealt with. In my sleep, I encountered this ancient ghost. He said that as long as I lived, ponies you tried to protect shall disappeared. I'd never believe in him. I thought he was trying to trick me. But..."

"The fillies and colts went missing last week." Strikespell added up, "After that, more of both soldiers and civilians went missing including the officers, politicians and some of my family members. We don't know why and how. But we do know is that there is a possible rebellion that wish to overthrown my father. And at the same time, there were some disturbance and crisis as well."

Schemetrick nodded, "Such as our armory, artillery and weapons have been sabotaged and destroyed. The soldiers grew weary and scared without the general's guidance and commands. Agriculture and supplies often got poisoned by unknown source. The mines and even some of important historic artifacts were destroyed. And the worse of all, some assassins had infiltrated and tried to assassinate our Emperor."

"Whenever we caught them within our grasps, they got turned into dusts before we got interrogate them. These punks were one step ahead of us. They don't want us to know what's going on until Azure Phoenix stepped down." Anger scoffed angrily, "Not on my watch! I'm not going to let that happen without the fight."

Bladestrike nodded, "Agreed. Have they no courage to speak complains to us but to insult our Emperor and assault our military strength and might? Cowards..."

Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance, "This will cause ponies to question my leadership. After nearly 1,000 years of ruling the country, this never happen before. I refused to surrender to this enemy of mine. I will not let these rebels take over my home without the fight."

"Yes... His majesty spoke the truth," Master James said in concern, "If we do not solve this in time, our kingdom will fall. Northern Ma will be in chaos."

Both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack looked worry and concern. They knew that Azure Phoenix and his Imperial Phoenix Kingdom are suitable in ruling Northern Ma for centuries. If their kingdom was removed like before, there will be chaos. They also doubt that Western Dragon and Water Tiger Kingdom could have strong ideal to calm them down.

"You think this is the friendship problem?" Applejack asked curiously.

"Maybe it is. Lord Azure needs us to find and deal with the insurgency. But in reality, we need to befriend them to change sides and help Lord Azure. But we need to do something first," Twilight said proudly as she turned to Imperial Phoenix Members, "Your majesty, I know what we can do."

Azure Phoenix and his troops turned and looked at her as they all wondered of what kind ideas she had in mind to stop the insurgency.

"These fools have no idea of what they gotten themselves into. And soon the fallen dynasty shall rise from its ashes. All will fear the true ruler of Ma..."

Outside of the study, the mysterious figure smirked darkly and evilly. He was expecting it from the start. He magically disappeared.

* * *

Spike gulped in concern, "I still think it's the bad idea..."

Strikespell led Fluteheart, Applejack, Spike, Minister James Hong and Bullhound across the town in search of clues and leads to any connection or suspects. But at the same time, using Strikespell as the bait to lure the assassins out for them to capture them alive.

"We don't have much of the option, Spike," Applejack said in concern, "And besides, we need to know more about this rebellion and how they able to cause the rackus without any of Imperial Phoenix Guards to realize. Twilight also thinks that someone is behind of this mess as well."

Strikespell nodded in agreement, "And the only one way to lure them is a bait. And who would be a better bait than the heir of Azure Phoenix."

"It's risky and dangerous," Flutterheart said in concern, "I don't like it..."

"If they come and kidnapped our prince," Bullhound snarled a bit as he held his wrecking ball on his back, "I'll pound them to the ground."

Master James sighed, "Let's pray that we won't stay here for long. I can't stand it for the assassins to assassinate my prince and lord."

"Hopefully, it's not too long... Hopefully, we can find the clue." Applejack said in concern. She then noticed most of ponies and other creatures quickly hid behind their doors and homes from making contacts with the royalties. She hummed, "Is this always happen?"

"Yes... Why?" Strikespell asked curiously.

"Well... They seemed to be scared of you. But you and your family are the rulers while they didn't seem to be happy. Care to explain why?"

"It's simple. We use fear on them. Fear earn the respects and loyalties. We also had to make our enemies feared at us, so none can challenge us. We show this strength and might to the world that we're the strongest nation among Equestria. That is the way of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom."

Applejack sighed as she looked at the ponies locked their gates and doors from going out and in, "I get it. But still... It's not right..."

Spike gasped as he pointed his finger out, "What is that?!"

The ponies looked as they followed where Spike was pointing at. They spotted a brownish stoned Ma Pony standing idly neared to the restaurant. They then approached to it.

"What the heck is this?" Spike asked in concern, "This guy looks scary."

"That's the Terracotta Warrior - ancient soldier who guarded the First Emperor of Ma - Qin Wang Di," Strikespell answered. Applejack and Spike turned and looked at him. He continued, "When his death approached, he wanted his tomb to be hidden and kept secrets from his enemies at all cost. But it wasn't enough. When the craft ponies came to him, they presented the Terracotta Warriors as not only guardians and sentinels against the intruders but also guarding the spirit once he reached to the Heaven."

Applejack approached and looked at it carefully. She whistled, "Why... That's fascinating. It feels like that the pony was turned into stone. I can see why Twilight wanted to see them. They're amazing. These statues wouldn't able to keep their pieces together for 1,000 years unless it's got something to do with materials and crafts in making this happen."

Strikespell nodded, "Which is also true. They kept the Terracotta Warriors beneath the underground for a warm and cool temperature to make them hardened and strong for the rest of years. So, they were all place together at the underground in guarding the Emperor's Tomb."

"That's awesome..." Spike said in surprise. His surprise face turned into worry and concern as he looked at the statue, "But what's it doing here when it supposed to be guarding the Emperor's Tomb?"

"Hmm... Good point..." Strikespell said in concern, "I don't recall them being moved here."

Applejack narrowed her eyes at the Terracotta Warrior, "Something's ain't right..."

As Applejack and her friends looked at it carefully, the Terracotta Warrior stood still and did nothing. They shrugged as they decided to leave it. As they continued trotting the Ma Lou Yang area, the mysterious figure approached to Terracotta Warrior. He smirked as he took some powder and poured on it

But nothing happens. Suddenly, Terracotta Warrior turned its head and looked at them. What the heck?!

* * *

At the study room, Twilight and Nyx were investigating the mystery behind the rebellion and attacks in bringing Azure Phoenix down. Imperial Phoenix Officer have passed all of the evidence and information to them to investigate the mystery. They spent nearly 5 hours in searching for the answers.

Twilight looked closely at the map of Ma Lou Yang and Xu Chang City. It consisted of crimson pins on the map which shown to be attacked by the mysterious rebellion. So far, the only clues she found was some hardened clay pieces and some messages which were located from the incident. Nyx looked through some books in hopes to find some answers that may related to the rebellion. Twilight Sparkle checked them thoroughly in hoping to find the answers of why they wanted Azure Phoenix to be overthrown. So far, it was nothing.

Azure Phoenix entered the study room while levitating the tea. The balded Earth Pony worn the heavy armor Rhino Armor and Reed followed his master. He approached to Twilight.

"Everything alright?" Azure Phoenix asked in concern. Twilight Sparkle turned and bowed before him. He smiled, "There is no reason for you to bow before me, Twilight. Rise, my student. Why don't you take a break? Chinese Tea clears your mind and makes you relax."

Twilight sighed, "No... I shouldn't. I have to find out of who is he and why he did this to you. I won't rest until I find this criminal..."

Nyx nodded, "That's my mother. When it comes to mystery and books, she won't rest until she solved it. That's her way to find the answer."

Azure Phoenix shook his head in denial, "Take a rest. Perhaps, would you like to have a chat with me?"

Twilight yawned softly, "I could take a break..."

Twilight and Nyx decided to take a break at once. Azure Phoenix poured the tea on their cups. They all drank the tea while eating the Mooncakes.

Nyx hummed happily, "Wow... These mooncakes were great! When Nightmare Night happens, we could have them to celebrate!"

Azure Phoenix chuckled in amusement, "True... But we only make mooncakes when the 15th Moon of September comes. But this one, I make it special..."

"Why is that?"

"Have you heard the Legend of Moon Princess?" Azure Phoenix asked curiously. Nyx shook her head in concern. He smiled as he began narrated the story of _Moon Princess_.

 _"This one is special. It happens during the Qin Dynasty. One day on The Fall Season, the Emperor's Concubine Yue came across the drought village where ponies suffered from sun's wrath. Unable to see them suffered, she levitated the moon while lowered the sun down to save them. Her older sister was worried and disappointed at her doing. But the General stopped as he defended her and proved that ponies were happy to be saved from suffering. Until the rain comes, the moon stayed for ponies to be healed. To honor her for saving their lives, they gave the offering of fruits to her as the symbol of healing. And interesting of it was her putting the fruit into a cake. Both her and the general makes the very first mooncake as the symbol of respect and worship to the full moon and herself. Thus, it became the Ma's Special Moon Festival Day in honor of Princess Luna."_

"Wow..." Nyx said in surprise and happy, "Princess Luna was the pony that Ma Ponies worshiped her as their savior and god. And she's the responsible of making mooncakes with the general?"

"That's right..."

"Wow... That's so cool! Who was the General that Princess Luna in love with?"

"That story will be another time, Nyx." Azure Phoenix turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle who was looking at the map and clues she found so far. He knew what she was thinking. He spoke, "Still trying to find the answer?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Sorry... I didn't mean to be disrespectful, Lord Azure. I'm just worried and scared that I won't able to solve the case and save you in time."

"Rest assure, my dear. Everything will be fine. I'm sure you will find the answer."

"Lord Azure... There's something I wanted to ask something important. It's about-!"

"Do you know how to serve the tea?" Azure Phoenix asked curiously. Twilight Sparkle was surprise and shock as she nodded her head. He smiled, "Make a tea and served me."

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head in understanding. She levitated the book about tea. She read them carefully. She smiled as she make the tea perfectly. She poured it into a cup. She levitated the teacup before Azure Phoenix.

"Your majesty, I brought you a cup of tea," Twilight Sparkle spoke humbly.

Azure Phoenix shook his head, "Not correct... Try again, my dear..."

Twilight looked at Nyx who shrugged innocently and confusion. She sighed as she bowed while levitated the teacup, "Your majesty, would you like to have a tea?"

"That is correct, Iris Crystal..." Azure Phoenix smiled as he levitated the teacup. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx gasped in surprise and shock. Did he called her Iris Crystal? He continued, "I've always enjoyed your graceful ways of serving tea. We both taught you well, my beloved daughter..."

Twilight Sparkle was in confuse and surprise of him calling her Iris Crystal but at the same time, she had the feeling he missed her so much since her death...

From the outside of study room, both One-Eyed Anger and Schemetrick saw what has had happened. They were surprised yet understanding and concerned. They knew why he called Twilight his daughter's name and how much he really missed her.

"Lord Azure?" Twilight spoke in concern. Azure Phoenix looked at her. She sighed, "Why did you call me that? Was it because of my appearance?"

Realize his mistakes, Azure Phoenix sighed, "Yes... Were you bothered and upset by me? Then, accept my apology for being bluntness and blind."

"No... It's just that... You did miss her, didn't you?"

"A lot... She was the most beautiful yet kindhearted and gentle but surprisingly strong, brave and stubborn as her parents. She was so special as my first-born son and others..." Azure Phoenix sighed in disappointment, "My greatest and deepest regret was not loving her enough. I didn't give her more freedom or even spending some quality time with her. I didn't help her to be strong or having friends. All I want... is her to be safe from danger..."

"Safe... From... Danger..."

"Twilight? Was something bother you?

"Well... Yes... It was my father. He and I often argued of what I wanted for myself. He didn't believe in me. He didn't support me. And the worst thing I couldn't stand the most is that he refuse to see that I'm a grown-up mare. He thinks I'm not mature enough. It's really pointless. He doesn't love me..."

"You're wrong, Sparkle..." Azure Phoenix said firmly yet calmly. Twilight was in shock and surprise as she looked at him. He continued, "Your father did support and believed in you. And most important of all - he loved you so much..."

Twilight was surprise as she asked, "How would you know? You'd never met my father."

"But I know how he feels. My daughter and I often argued but at the end, we're willing to accept each other's opinions. While my mind was fearful and worried that my daughter would be in grave danger because of me but in my heart, I do believed she is ready. I'm proud to have a good and special pony in my life. While your father stubbornly to admit you're strong and independent pony, he will and always love you so much, as what fathers did for his children."

"Really?"

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. I will and always be proud of my children. And all I want is to see them alive and be safe. And most important of all, make the right decision and choice for the world. That's all I'm asking."

Twilight was in shock yet surprise and touched by Azure Phoenix's wisdom. She realized that her father did care for her, even though he was too stubborn to realize that she's not a little girl anymore.

She smiled tearfully as she hugged him passionately and happily. Nyx smiled while sniffing tearfully as she wiped her tears off. She knew and understand what her mother feels. All she wanted was her father to be proud and approve of her for being an independent, matured and able to make good friends.

"Sorry!" Twilight departed in fear and concern, "I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to do that! I... I just need-!"

Azure Phoenix smiled as he patted Twilight's mane gently, "I know. You feel shame and regret about not understanding your father's way of love. You just want him to see that you've mature well. I know. And I understand..."

"Thank you, Lord Azure Phoenix. Can I get a hug? I think I understand why they call you the 'Father of all Phoenix'." Twilight asked happily.

Azure Phoenix nodded in understanding as he and Twilight hugged passionately. Nyx hugged them both as well. As they were all hugging, Twilight took a glance at the map again. She noticed something about it. She saw the empty space which was located between Ma Lou Yang Palace and Xu Chang City.

Twilight gasped as she departed from Azure Phoenix and Nyx. She approached to the map. She looked and analyzed it carefully as if she found something surprisingly.

"What is this place, Lord Azure?" Twilight asked curiously.

Azure Phoenix answered, "That is where both Qin Wang Di's Tomb and Terracotta Warriors located."

"I knew it!" Twilight exclaimed in shock and surprise. Azure Phoenix and Nyx looked surprise and concern of what she had said. Both Schemetrick and Anger entered the study room. She turned to them as she levitated the hardened clay armor up, "I know where this came from. I think I know who is this Ghost of the Past. But I need your help."

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they heard. Twilight knew who was the suspect being responsible of causing chaos at the Northern Ma. But who? Who did this to bring Azure Phoenix and his Imperial Phoenix Kingdom down?

Twilight explained of what was going and happening at the Northern Ma. She then pointed at the empty area which was between Ma Lou Yang and Xu Chang City. Everyone was surprise and shocked by it.

"Are you certain of it, Twilight?" Azure Phoenix asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head firmly, "Yes. Yes, I am. I'm sure of it. There's no doubt of it."

"If this is true, then there might be someone wants the revenge," Schemetrick said in concern, "By tarnishing your reputation and destroying all the effort you had tried in protecting the North, ponies will turned against you."

One-Eyed Anger hissed, "Our kingdom will fall."

"Not for long..." Azure Phoenix said firmly. He then closed his eyes like he was contacting with someone. He gasped in concern, "I can't reach my son. Something had blocked my mental link to him..."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in concern, "Applejack! Spike! We have to find them!"

Twilight headed off at once while Nyx followed her mother. Azure Phoenix and his officers followed them as well in keeping two mares from harm...

* * *

Twilight and her friends had arrived at the city of Ma Lou Yang in search of their friends. As they searched and looked around, the city was empty but quiet as well. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were uncomfortable and concerned, though they noticed some ponies hid and locked their homes. So many ponies refused to come out and enjoy their day or greet their Emperor.

"Is this always like that?" Twilight asked in concern.

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Yes... When the Emperor marched on the street, the ponies must either bowed before him or returned to their home unless they were told by him. That is the traditional way to respect the Emperor."

"This is more like fear to respect than joy to respect," Twilight said in concern. She sighed, "No wonder you and Princess Celestia broke up. No offense."

"None taken... Why would you be concern of this?"

"One - you're the Emperor, you should care and love your ponies, not make them feared you. You were supposed to make them better. Second - you used fear on enemies, not your own. And third and important of all, don't pretend to be something you're not."

"What are you trying to say, Sparkle?"

"I'm trying to say that you should be yourself. There is no reason to hide yourself."

"Twilight Sparkle... What makes you think that I hide myself?" Azure Phoenix asked in annoyance, "I am the Emperor of Northern Ma. All feared me because of my strength and cunning to defeat the enemies and make my nation strong."

"Because I was too afraid," Twilight admitted as she looked at Azure Phoenix, "I was afraid that ponies may not like who I really am. I was afraid nopony will like me. But when I met my Ponyville friends, they shared their friendship with me. I was so happy and proud to have it. I shown my true self to them. And they're happy to be my friends. And I know deep down, you were actually a kind and noble leader but feared ponies will used it as your advantage."

"Twilight Sparkle... How dare you-?!"

"This is modern days, not ancient. And it means that it's time to change and show who you really are and what you are meant to be. I want to meet the real you. I want to know who you really are. And above all, do you treasure your friendship with everyone you love, care and trust?"

"Twilight Sparkle..."

Azure Phoenix was stunned, surprised and shocked of how Twilight reacted to him like she knew who he really was and how he felt. He then saw her image blurred as she turned into someone he was familiar and yet to see her for a long time.

"So... Who you really are, Azure Phoenix?" Iris Crystal asked calmly, "It's okay to show who you really are from the inside. I know on the outside that you want the world feared you but to protect ponies you've cared and loved."

Azure Phoenix asked in stun and shock, "Iris Crystal..."

"Iris?" Iris Crystal asked in surprise.

The image blurred and turned into Twilight Sparkle. Azure Phoenix shook his head hard before looking at her again. And before any of them could speak or ask, Bladestrike approached to Azure Phoenix at once.

"M'lord! We found something!" Bladestrike exclaimed in concern as he took the Texan Hat up and Dual Blade, "Applejack's Hat and the Prince's blade."

Twilight Sparkle gasped in fear, "Applejack... No..." She turned to Azure Phoenix, "We have to find them now! To the Emperor's Mausoleum!"

Azure Phoenix nodded his head in agreement as he and his allies headed off at once. They were all heading to the Emperor's Mausoleum in search of their friends and allies...

* * *

Within the mysterious chamber, Applejack moaned and groaned painfully as she slowly regained her conscious. As she looked around, she gasped in shock and concerns.

She found herself trapped and chained before the floating tomb. She looked behind as she found all of her friends (Spike, Strikespell, Fluteheart, Bullhound and Minister James Hong) were chained to the pillar. She also found thousands of hanging cages contain almost all the missing ponies from Ma Lou Yang and Xu Chang City. And of her surroundings, the chamber was filled with thousands of Terracotta Warriors.

"What the hay-?" Applejack asked in concern. She turned to the front. She found the mysterious hooded pony approached her. She yelped, "Who- Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The mysterious figure smirked darkly as he held the knife out. Applejack gulped in fear and worry as she doesn't like it one bit.

"Let the Qin Dynasty risen from the Hell! Long Live the Qin Emperor!"

* * *

Using her magical tracker on Applejack's Texan Hat, she followed her best friend's scent. Her friends followed them at once. For hours they had spent in following the scent, they arrived at the large Chinese Temple-like on the barren wasteland. They knew what it was. They were on the right track.

"This has to be it," Twilight said firmly. She put Applejack's hat on her head, "If I have to guess correctly, then he is the responsible of the conspiracy."

"But why here?" Anger asked in concern.

Bladestrike nodded in concern, "Indeed... Beneath the walls, it was nothing but tomb of first Emperor of Ma and Terracotta Warriors."

"No... There's definitely something going on," Twilight said firmly.

Twilight Sparkle rushed into the temple at once. Nyx followed her mother at once to ensure that she is safe from harm. Azure Phoenix and his army stood by as they all wondered of what they should. Should they follow her or keep on looking for more clues?

"Sir..." Schemetrick asked in concern.

Azure Phoenix had his eyes narrowed firmly as he took a deep breath and released it, "Let's follow her. Let us end this conspiracy once and for all..."

Azure Phoenix and his army entered the temple at once. What lies ahead, no one knows...

* * *

Within the Emperor's Resting Chamber, the mysterious figure chanted darkly and evilly as if he was calling upon something while Applejack and her friends were still trapped. As Applejack's table slowly flipped upward, the chains tightened the grip around her hooves. She gulped in fear as she doesn't like what happen next...

The mysterious hooded figure turned to Applejack. He continued, "Oh... Great Emperor of Qin! Hear my voice! I've brought you the greatest sacrificial pony you ever feast upon! I have brought you your power! I've brought you your strength! And I've brought you your eternal youth! I have brought the Wielder of Element of Honesty before you! Feast upon her blood and soul! You shall be reawakened!"

Applejack gasped, "No, Don't!"

The mysterious hooded figure held his knife up high, "Prepare to meet your destiny! Let your soul shall sold to the Great Emperor! Let him live!"

"STOP!" The familiar voice screamed in anger and resistance. Everyone stopped as they turned and found Twilight Sparkle and her friends stood before their allies. She spoke, "That's far enough! You will not resurrect the Emperor, Seekcurse!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard. Did she called the figure Seekcurse?!

"Are you certain?" Schemetrick asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded her head, "No doubt of it... The only ponies who knew about this place is General Han Zero, General Wolverine Thrust, Commander Azure Phoenix, Prime Minister Con and finally the traitorous Seekcurse. And that's not all, those pieces of hardened clay we found from the crime scenes. They were actually Terracotta Warriors! You somehow managed to put them alive, to avoid being found by Imperial Phoenix Soldier for almost every night to play their tricks! You wanted Azure Phoenix to step down, so you can replace someone you had respected since your first day as Eunuch! Isn't it, Seekcurse?!"

Everyone was silence as they were all shocked and surprised by Twilight's respond. The mysterious figure then laughed in amusement like he was expecting it or find it funny. He removed his hood as he revealed to be a young fat pony with black mane in bun shape dressed in his black Ancient Eunuch Uniform.

"Impressive... Everything you said is true..." Seekcurse nodded, "But... How did you know I survived and lived for a long time?"

Twilight narrowed her angry eyes, "It's simple... I read the history and Azure Phoenix told me about what happen from the past! You stole the Immortal Pill for yourself while letting the Emperor died. You feared that he would punish you for betraying him because of all the deeds you had committed against the nation and citizens, isn't it?"

"Again... Correct. But not this time. This time, I will correct my mistakes! I will restore the order in the name of QIN! Emperor Qin Wang Di will live once again as the true ruler of Ma!"

"You're wrong! Three Kingdoms are better than any kingdom! They are the true rulers of Ma! Not you or the former Emperor!"

Azure Phoenix took his sword out in ready to fight, "Seekcurse! I will have my revenge!"

Seekcurse smirked, "We shall see... Guards! Terracotta Warriors! Take care of them now! Kill them all! For the true Emperor of Ma!"

As if rudely awaken, Terracotta Warriors had their eyes glowed darkly and yellowishly. They unsheathed and took their swords, pikes, spears, bows and arrows, crossbows and arrows out in ready to fight their enemies. They then marched towards Twilight and her friends. They're in trouble now!

"Now what?!" Nyx asked in concern.

"Warriors, freed your comrades and peasants! Fight our enemies to the death!" Azure Phoenix turned to Twilight, "You and Nyx must save Applejack! I will deal with Seekcurse! He shall pay for the murder of Han and Wolverine! All shall be avenged!"

"Azure, wait! Don't!" Twilight Sparkle begged in concern.

Bladestrike and One-Eyed Anger freed all of the missing warriors and peasants from their prison. Strikespell led the Imperial Phoenix Army into the battle against the army of Terracotta Warriors with both might and ferocity in destroying the latter. Fluteheart, Reed and all of Imperial Phoenix Politicians protected the innocents and peasants from their enemies. Spike quickly headed and regrouped with Twilight and Nyx.

Azure Phoenix flew off at once to the top of pedestal. Seekcurse yelped in fear as he quickly chanted quickly while the tomb glowed darkly and evilly. It slowly levitated in vertical position.

"In order for you to live," Seekcurse exclaimed darkly as he aimed his knife at Applejack, "I give you - your new found power and immortality! With Element of Honesty within you, you will live forever! Take it! It is yours forever! Long live the Emperor of Qin!"

Seekcurse screamed in fear as he dropped both book and knife down. He quickly ran off at once while Azure Phoenix chased after him. The Emperor of Northern Ma swung and struck his sword at the traitorous Eunuch who dodged and avoided them for few times.

With the words struck at the tomb, it opened in one. It revealed the frail and old skeleton with long white beard and small mustache of Emperor Qin Wang Di dressed in his Ancient Golden Emperor's Robe and Crown. He screamed wildly and painfully as his chest glowed darkly in getting out from within!

Applejack screamed painfully as her orange aura emerged from her body. It then immediately entered the Emperor Qin Wang Di's Body. He is draining her powers, strength, youth and will to be reborn as the Immortal Emperor of Ma once and for all...

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight Sparkle cried in fear. She turned to both Spike and Nyx, "We have to help her! We can't let Qin Wang Di reborn!"

Both Nyx and Spike nodded in understanding. Twilight and her children charged in to rescue Applejack. Twilight Sparkle pulled the cowgirl down as hard as she can while Spike and Nyx tried to break the chains off. But it is useless. Even the chains were broken, Applejack's aura continued been absorbed into the dead Emperor Qin Wang Di. His bones slowly formed the flesh as he screamed painfully and joyfully...

Twilight hissed in concern. She knew if the Emperor fully resurrected, he will destroy the lives and the world. She had stop him! She teleported herself in blocking the Emperor from draining Applejack's power and youth. She dropped down hard as both Spike and Nyx helped Applejack getting up. The Southern Pony is safe but not the princess.

Twilight Sparkle screamed in pain as her aura, powers and youth were absorbed into the Emperor. He slowly laughed evilly and darkly as his flesh turned into youthful skins, followed by his facial and appearance. From old to young, the Emperor is reaching to its resurrection!

Azure Phoenix continued attacking Seekcurse. If it not for the scream, he stopped and turned his back. He found Twilight Sparkle's magic and power been absorbed into the Emperor's body!

"Twilight Sparkle!" Azure Phoenix cried.

Azure Phoenix wanted to save Twilight Sparkle but he can't afford to let Seekcurse escaped from his vengeance. He has to choose one or he will risk everything. Which one he should go? Save Twilight Sparkle? Chase and kill Seekcurse?! It's so hard to choose!

As Twilight Sparkle's power and aura been absorbed, the Emperor laughed evilly and darkly. He smirked darkly while looking at her. He has everything he needed to restore his kingdom and his secure as the Ruler of the Ma!

"Your powers... They are truly amazing!" Qin Wang Di said darkly while looking at the weakened Twilight Sparkle, "As long you are here besides me as my new concubine, none can stand in my way! I will become the Immortal! I will become the Emperor of Equestria!"

"Not this time!"

Before the Emperor could do anything, he got stabbed causing him to cease from absorbing and draining Twilight Sparkle's energy and youth. She fell to the ground hard. She slowly returned to normal with her powers and aura returned to her and Applejack.

Applejack, Nyx and Spike helped Twilight Sparkle. They turned and found the Emperor's youthful body slowly turned into dead form. They then spotted a familiar character who stabbed the Emperor to death. Azure Phoenix was holding the sword in piercing the Emperor's heart while his horn glowed in blue.

"Go back to Hell, your majesty! You are not welcome!" Azure Phoenix snarled as he took the book up, "In the name of Mystic, I banished you to Hell! In the name of Mystic Fire, I ordered all of you returned to your place eternally! All of you shall never be awakened again!"

"Nooooooooo!" Qin Wang Di screamed in fear and denial, "This can't be!"

As the light glowed from the emperor's body, he screamed in pain. His heart got exploded into pieces. His body became empty and immovable as the dead. With him gone, the Terracotta Warriors ceased from attacking as they slowly returned to the position where they stood in their previous position.

Everyone saw what had has happened. They all cheered wildly and happily that the Emperor Qin Wang Di is dead and never returned again! Everyone is relieved from the battle. Azure Phoenix approached to Twilight and her friends.

"Are you all alright?" Azure Phoenix asked. Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded her head. He sighed as he hugged her passionately, "Thank the Mystic! You are safe, my dear! It's over for now..."

Everyone awed and sighed happily to see what has happened. But not everyone is, Seekcurse climbed the stairs to the fifth. He turned to the lower level. He hissed in anger. He lost the fight again. He quickly escaped before he get captured.

"This isn't over yet..."

* * *

At the Emperor's Throne Chamber of Ma Lou Yang; Imperial Phoenix Politicians, Military Officers and Citizens have gathered in congratulating Twilight, Applejack, Nyx and Spike for saving both ponies and the kingdom from vengeful eunuch and the nearly-resurrected Emperor. They all cheered happily and wildly for them as Azure Phoenix passed and awarded them the Golden Phoenix Medals.

Azure Phoenix smiled, "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. You have saved us all. We are eternally grateful to you."

"Thank you, your highness," Twilight Sparkle bowed, "It was you who we should be thank to. If it weren't for you, Qin Wang Di would have resurrected and takes his revenge."

"True... I couldn't bare to lose someone who is very important to me as anyone else I had loved very much. However," Azure Phoenix sighed, "You were right from the start, Twilight. You were right."

"Father?" Strikespell asked in surprise and concern.

Everyone was in confuse as they wondered of what Azure Phoenix talking about. Azure Phoenix then looked at the ponies. Twilight Sparkle realized of what he was trying to do next. She smiled.

"Ponies of Northern Ma. It is time you learned of who I am. I am sorry for forcing you to fear me," Azure Phoenix spoke calmly and firmly. Everyone was in shock and surprise. He continued, "I'd never wanted to do this. I pretended to be cruel and ambitious ruler for you to fear and obey because I want to protect you from danger, even it means sacrificing my kindness and gentleness. I did this to make not only our nation strong but making ponies to be more intelligent and stronger, so they can not only protect themselves but their families and friends."

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just heard.

Azure Phoenix continued, "I know this is impossible to believe in. But after everything I have done for thousand years, I did good thing for you all. I built this country for you all to live peacefully and harmonically. I built the military to defend this country from danger. I built education and training for you all to train and learn to be wiser and stronger. And above all, it is not the fear that makes the nation strong! It is the talents you possessed! Because of you all, we have make the nation and family strong! We cannot give up that! We must win for our nation!"

Everyone remained in shock and surprise to hear his speech. Is this the same Azure Phoenix they once feared and respected for centuries?

Azure Phoenix sighed, "I'm not asking your forgiveness. I'm asking your cooperation and unity to make our nation strong. So, without any further a due, I shall step down from being Emperor. This should please you all enough."

As Azure Phoenix was about to turn, Strikespell spoke up.

"Father! We never said we want you to step down," Strikespell said calmly. Azure Phoenix was surprise. Strikespell smiled, "We will do what you had ask. It is not because of your appearance and reputation. It is who you are that we truly respected for many years. You are the true Emperor of Northern Ma! Please, rule for us, father. Long Live the Phoenix Emperor!"

Azure Phoenix was in shock and surprise.

Other than Strikespell cried and cheering, politicians and military officers joined in and followed by the peasants and foreigners. They all cheered and cried happily and wildly.

"LONG LIVE THE PHOENIX EMPEROR! LONG LIVE THE PHOENIX EMPEROR! LONG LIVE THE PHOENIX EMPEROR! LONG LIVE THE PHOENIX EMPEROR!"

With loud cheering and clapping their hooves across the Imperial Phoenix Kingdom, Azure Phoenix was in shock and surprise. He couldn't believe in his eyes. They actually willing to let him continued his rule as the Emperor.

Without any delays, he returned to his speech desk. Everyone cheered wildly and happily.

Azure Phoenix smiled, "Thank you, my ponies. From now on, you will no longer fear me but respected me as your benevolent Emperor of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom! It is time to change and move on for our new future! Long Live our nation!"

Everyone cheered and cried wildly for Azure Phoenix and their kingdom. Twilight's and Applejack's Cutie Marks glowed brightly.

"I can't believe it. We solve the problem," Applejack said in shock and surprise, "How?"

Twilight smiled, "I helped and opened his eyes. It is time to move out from his shell - the true Azure Phoenix himself..."

Azure Phoenix smiled as he waved to them while approaching to Twilight Sparkle. He bowed down before her. She bowed back to him. They both stood up and smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle for everything," Azure Phoenix said calmly. Twilight Sparkle smiled. He cleared his throat, "Would you like to know more about me and my relationship with my family and officers? Would you like to know about brave and intelligent Iris Crystal as you are and her mother Princess Celestia?"

"Yes!" Twilight Sparkle cheered.

Azure Phoenix looked and spoke, "Let us celebrate! For our kingdom!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily as they all began celebrating for their ruler as being true kind and generous ruler of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom...

* * *

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Library, Night Light was looking at the photo book. He looked at all of the photos which involved him and Twilight Sparkle for playing, working, teaching and learning together as father and daughter. He then came across the graduation photo. He sighed in shame and upset. A small teardrop emerged and flown down his cheeks. He should have given Twilight Sparkle a chance...

"Father?" The gentle voice called. Night Light gasped as he turned and found Twilight Sparkle stood before him. She then bowed before him while levitating the golden medal up, "Father, I've brought you the crest of the Emperor. It's the gift to honor our family as their tradition way to thank me."

Night Light was speechless and surprised. But nevertheless, he knew what he should have done. He pushed the golden medal aside. He then hugged the shocked Twilight Sparkle.

"The greatest gift of honor..." Night Light spoke humble before departed and looked at his daughter, "Is having you as my daughter." He then hugged her passionately and happily as she hugged him back, "Twilight Sparkle, I'm sorry for being doubtful and unsupportive father. And therefore, I will say this I'm proud of you. And I always love you no matter what path or risk you took. As long you are safe, I'm happy to hear it..."

Twilight sniffed happily and tearfully, "I know. But seeing you happy is what I really wanted. I missed you, daddy."

"So am I..."

As Twilight Sparkle and Night Light shared their happiest moment, the rest of their family including Applejack entered the library. They all smiled happily to see father and daughter are together again.

Princess Cadance sighed happily, "Now this is the happy ending..."

"Indeed..." Twilight Velvet said in please. She turned to Applejack, "Applejack, thank you for looking after my daughter."

Applejack smiled, "It was nothing, Mrs. Twilight. I did what I'm good at - being there for my best friend and sister..."

"Speaking of there," Nyx said in concern as she looked around, "Where is daddy? I haven't seen him since morning. I hope he's not in trouble..."

Shining Armor chuckled a bit while covered his mouth but his family suspected otherwise.

"Shining Armor, what did you do?" Princess Cadance demanded.

Twilight Velvet groaned, "Shining Armor, how dare you do that to her boyfriend?! I was looking forward to meet him!"

Shining Armor smirked slyly, "Just relax. I didn't send him away for dangerous mission. I just send him away to get a cool and good looking armor. I doubt he can get back here in time! So, I'll just tell dad that-!"

"Excuse me," The humble and gentle voice called. Everyone turned to their back. They found Shadow Dragon dressed in his black Chinese General's Hardened Armor with black cape while holding the black helmet. He smiled, "Is Twilight home?"

Everyone pointed at the library's entrance. Shadow Dragon bowed humbly before entering the chamber. While the family were amazed and surprised to see Shadow Dragon, Shining Armor groaned in annoyance as his plans to stop and embarrassed Shadow Dragon failed again.

Twilight Velvet whistled, "For a thousand years old warrior, he looked so handsome and good looking. Twilight Sparkle is so lucky to have one! Just like my son, he's so lucky to have you."

Princess Cadance giggled, "Indeed. Shining Armor, job well done. You've make your future brother-in-law handsome, heroic and great as Twilight's Knight in Shinning Armor. Your father would be proud and approve of Twilight's boyfriend."

Shining Armor groaned, "Just drop it... This is not how I wanted. I still don't trust him either."

"Oh, Uncle Shiny... When you ever gonna stop being overprotective," Nyx joked in amusement.

Spike nodded, "You're gonna sounded like Night Light again."

As everyone laughed in amusement and happily, Shining Armor groaned in annoyance. Shadow Dragon approached to both Night Light and Twilight Sparkle. He bowed down before Night Light.

"Honorable Night Light, I am honored to meet you. I-!" Shadow Dragon was interrupted as he found Twilight Sparkle came to the front. He yelped, "Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle whistled, "Wow... That suits you well. So, this is what you've been up to? Shopping some armors to impress me and my dad?"

Shadow Dragon unfocused yet shockingly answered, "Yes! I mean no! I mean I did this- well- I'm just- I'm just- I'm just! I thought maybe showing this armor may prove your father that I can protect you from harm. And of course, trying to prove that I loved you as well. So, I hope-!"

"Twilight..." Night Light spoke humbly. It surprise Shadow Dragon yet made him nervous and worried. He smiled, "Why don't you introduce your boyfriend to me? I would like to know him more..."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Sure, daddy. It would be my honor." She approached Shadow Dragon as she introduced him to her father, "Daddy, this is my hero and protector Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon smiled nervously as he bowed, "It is an honor to meet you, sir."

"The honor is mine..." Night Light said calmly before he smiled, "Now, young man... Tell me how you and Twilight met. I'm dying to know it."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he began to explain. Twilight Sparkle giggled in amusement yet happily. The rest of her family joined in for chatting and reunion. This is indeed a happy family reunion Twilight Sparkle ever had. And she was proud of it...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Doug Erholtz: Strikespell  
Brian Dobson: Night Light, Seekcurse

 **Minor Casts**  
Kelly Sheridann: Twilight Velvet, Reed Prodigy  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger, Imperial Phoenix Guards  
Roger Craig Smith: Bladestrike  
James Hong: Master James Hong  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick  
Doug Stone: Bullhound  
Wende Lee: Fluteheart  
Mark Oliver: Emperor Qin Wang Di, Imperial Phoenix Guards  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon

 **Author's Notes:**

1\. This story was originally part of **_Lost Treasure of Griffonstone_** as its subplot but I found it very difficult for any reader to catch up. It may create confusion and headache. So, I decided to separate it as its own episode.

2\. And of course, this is connection for JusSonic's My Little Pony as well where Twilight Sparkle and her friends learn the truth and connection between Princess Celestia and her two children - Iris Crystal and Ben Mare.


	10. Ep 9: Slice of Life

**Author's Notes:**

After some thinking, I decided to rewrite the story. I was tempted not to rewrite it for nearly a week. I should give it a try and see how it works.

* * *

 **Episode 9: Slice of Life**

At Cranky Doodle Donkey's House, Matilda was looking through the 'loving-theme' photo album. She saw some photos that she and her fiancé gone through for their honeymoon. They went to the Manehattan for their vacation. They enjoyed their Hearth's Warming Eve. And finally, the next picture was during Princess Twilight Sparkle's Coronation. She was happy to see them because of her special moments with Cranky Doodle Donkey.

On the blank page, she put a glue on it. She placed the wedding invitation card on it. She smiled happily as she was excited.

"I'll never understand the ponies in this town!" Annoying voice said. Matilda turned and found Cranky entered the house as he grumped in annoyance while carrying the bag of fruits, "Everywhere I went, they were all gussied up and lookin' at me funny! Kept asking if I was 'nervous'!"

Matilda smiled as she asked, "Did they forget the wedding is tomorrow?"

"Oh," Cranky hummed as he approached to his fiancée and smiled, "maybe they're just as excited for us to be married as I am."

Both Cranky and Matilda murmuring and giggling happily. Tomorrow is their special day. They can't wait for it to be happen. They're getting married!

"Well, they're going to feel awfully silly when they realize they've got the wrong date." Matilda said in amusement. As she took a peek on her invitation card, she gasped in shock and concern, "The invitations are wrong! This says the wedding is today!"

"Huh?! But I got such a good deal on them..." Cranky said in concern.

"Everypony in town got these! The princesses have even RSVP'd!"

"I told you we should have eloped!"

"Oh, dear. The caterer, the flowers, the musicians! We've got to move it all to today!"

"What?!"

Matilda immediately rushed out of her home's door. She was in hurry to the Ponyville while exclaimed in fear and panic, "Where's my wedding planner?!"

Cranky Doodle Donkey looked at his photo album. Instead of showing his worry and scared, he shown to be angry like he knew someone had messed the invitation up.

* * *

At the mail office, Cranky Doodle Donkey had arrived. He began complaining.

"You told me you could do it for half what the others charged, and then you sent the invitations to everypony in town with the wrong date!"

Cranky snorted angrily. He was glaring at none other than the crossed-eyes gray Pegasus Pony - Derpy. She then took the basket of muffins up. She smiled innocently yet nervously.

"Muffin?"

Cranky groaned in annoyance, "Do I look like I have time for snacks?! Thanks to you, I have to rescheduled everything from tomorrow to today! I've got to move now and deal with the problems!"

Cranky turned and galloped at once while leaving Derpy to be depressed and upset of the mess she had made. She ruined the invitation for the Donkey Couples' Wedding.

Derpy moaned in upset, "What have I done?"

* * *

At Ponyville Town Square, Twilight Sparkle was discussing with both Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike about the latest news. Both stallions shown their serious and firm expression as they knew their home will be in danger. They have to act now before things get wildly.

Matilda galloped toward the trio. The family of trio turned to her as they wondered of what was going on with her. She explained of what she needed and required for her wedding. They yelped in shock and concern of what they heard.

"You want us to arrange and organize the wedding today?!" Twilight asked in concern.

Matilda nodded, "Yes! Can you help me?"

Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike hissed in concern while looking at each other. They don't like to ignore her but they had to because they have important mission to attend to especially involving Ponyville...

"I'm sorry, Matilda," Twilight apologized regretfully, "I don't think we can make it."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "We have more important mission to deal with. And the enemies were about to make a move!"

Matilda gasped in shock and concern of what she heard, "No! You can't mean it!"

"We've gotta go now!" Lance said in concern. "Sorry! We really are!"

Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike galloped at once in dealing with the situation. Matilda was left with shock and concern about it. Now she has to find someone else who is good at the organizing the wedding. But who?

At the cafe, Derpy was talking with her best friend - Dr. Hooves over their drinking tea.

"I really messed up on those invitations! I feel just awful, Doc!" Derpy said in shame as she looked down, "I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap, but that meant hiring somepony with no experience using a printing press."

Derpy groaned as she leveled her down on the mushroom table, "Oh, I wish there was a way I could go back in time and fix all this."

Dr. Hooves took a sip on the drink's straw for the moment. He stopped as he had some thoughts for the moment. He smiled as he had the idea.

* * *

Dr. Hooves led Derpy to his lab at once. It was filled with several machines, chemistry and inventions. Rob was cleaning the lab in making them cleaned and sparkled. His assistant saluted to Dr. Hooves. Dr. Hooves saluted back to Rob.

Rob smiled, "Greeting, Dr. Hooves! Good to see you come back here!"

"Going back in time is old thinking, my friend." Dr. Hooves smiled as he explained, "I was working off a cutting-edge theory of making time come forward to you."

He found Derpy went missing as he looked around. He spotted Rob pointed up. He looked up and found Derpy was playing the plane while wearing the helmet. Dr. Hooves sighed in amusement while shaking his head. She sure loved to be funny and cheerful pony. He leveled the level down in bringing the plan down.

"My life's work, decades – centuries, really – of research and experimentation, and I nearly had it cracked!" Dr. Hooves groaned a bit, "Turns out there's a magic spell for it. Who knew?"

Heard the electrocuting sound, Dr. Hooves turned and found Derpy was touching or lifting down the electro ball for few times. Rob sighed in annoyance as he shook his head for the moment. Dr. Hooves approached as he patted her shoulder.

"But there are so many things that magic can't explain, where science and mathematics are the real magic!"

Derpy gasped as she looked at the water tank of colorful flowers-like, "Like these? They're pretty."

Dr. Hooves smiled as he looked at the flowers, "Ah, yes, my flameless fireworks. I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite. What do you think, Mr. Rob? Perhaps you could demonstrate them?"

Rob shook his head, "Bad idea! I maybe dragon, but I'm also vulnerable. I think it is wise that we should investigate and research more about this."

"Hmm... Perhaps, you are correct, my friend." Dr. Hooves said thoughtfully, "My... I'm glad that I hired you as my assistant, thought I was hoping that Metalgear would be perfect assistant too."

Derpy hummed, "How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?"

"I've been studying science my whole life. Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal, I've been looking for ways to make sense of the world around me. Science provides explanations of things we never thought possible!" Dr Hooves explained. He then realized that he is forgetting something important.. He turned and looked at Derpy, "Now, why did we come here again?"

Derpy gasped as she snapped into reality, "Yeah. Oh! Because I accidentally sent out invitations for Cranky and Matilda's wedding with today's date instead of tomorrow's!"

"Great whickering stallions!" Dr. Hooves exclaimed in shock, "I completely forgot! And I still need to get my suit tailored! Robby! Can you do it?!"

Before Rob could say anything, the door was barged very hard. Boomer then come in.

"Robby! Come on! We've got major crisis! Crazy Samurai Demon, fatty frog and Mountain Demon are in our town!"

"Not good! We've gotta stop them! They must be here for Nyx!" Rob exclaimed in concern. He then headed off and followed Boomer. Rob stopped as he turned to Dr. Hooves, "Sorry about that! This is emergency!"

Rob headed off at once. Dr. Hooves groaned in upset as he quickly took his suit and galloped off at once. Derpy sighed in upset and angry. Now she's alone to resolve the problems.

* * *

Dr. Hooves galloped all the way to Carousal Boutique through Ponyville Town in a hurry. Upon arriving at the boutique, he frantically knocked the door very hard.

"Rarity? Rarity!" Dr. Hooves called frantically and fearfully. He then grumbled in concern as he realize she wasn't at home. She turned and found DJ Pon 3 is passing him by. He turned and stopped her as he asked, "Please! You've got to help me! I lost track of time, unbelievably, and forgot that the wedding is this afternoon!"

DJ Pon-3 nodded her head while listening to her hip-hop music, instead of listening to what Dr. Hooves had said but looked at his gesture in making a round shape-like.

"Have you seen Rarity? She's got to alter the sleeves on my suit, and she's got to do it now!" Dr. Hooves asked frantically. DJ Pon 3 smiled and nodded her head. She turned and headed off. Dr. Hooves followed her, "Oh, ha-ha, thank goodness. Lead on, my friend."

DJ Pon 3 led Dr. Hooves all the way to the Bowling Stadium where he only found some ponies playing the bowling. He was rather shocked and surprised about it.

"Er, why have you brought me here? Rarity would never set hoof in—" Dr. Hooves was interrupted in concern.

He found three stallions dressed in their stylish suits - an Earth Pony with blond messy mane and mustache dressed in his blue suit, another was a muscular Earth Pony with brownish short mane and mustache dressed in his grayish suit and lastly a skinny Earth Pony dressed in his orange informal shirt.

Dr. Hooves gasped in surprise, "Great whickering stallions, they've got style!"

Dr. Hooves approached to three stallions, "Gentlecolts! I'm facing certain calamity, and I couldn't help noticing your remarkable fashion sense. Could I have the name of your incredible tailor?"

The Middle Pony - Jeff Letrotski smiled, "Oh, yeah, man. His name is me."

" _Me_. What an unfortunate name."

"No, man, like, I manufacture all of my own garments. We all do, man."

"Then you've got to help me! I need this suit tailored! It's an emergency!"

Jeff Letrotski laughed in amusement, "Sorry, man, we're just about to start the finals."

Dr. Hooves hummed in concern, "What's this word you keep using – 'man'?"

"I dunno, man, but guess what? Our fourth didn't show, so if you roll with us, we'll alter your suit for you."

Dr. Hooves turned to the front of bowling pin. He hummed in concern as he made some calculation and solution of how he can help Jeff Letrotski in winning the bowling. And unfortunately, he had nothing...

"I'm sorry, gentlecolts," Dr. Hooves apologized, "but I will not bowl. The splits, the spares! There are simply too many variables!"

"Variables?" Jeff asked in surprise, "What are you talking about, man? Just throw the ball straight!"

"Hold on. Straight?" Dr. Hooves asked in shock and surprise of what he had heard. He looked closely at both bowling ball and pins. He imagined of how the bowling hit straight at the pins. He was surprise yet curious, "Very well. I'll try your "straight" technique. It just might be crazy enough to work."

Thus, the game begins...

* * *

There was some disturbance and discussion at Ponyville Town Square. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and Black Omega (Lance Justicestrike, Red Arsenal, Shiroi Bai, Steel Blaze, Drake Trio and Metalgear) were discussing with each other about the situation and the enemies they're dealing with. The Ponyville Citizens were watching the event as they wondered of what is going on.

"Do we know what they're on about?" Octavia Melody asked curiously.

Apple Bloom hummed, "The way they're huddled up like that, I'd say it's either a friendship problem or a monster attack."

"I'm going for some rebellions and Demons to kidnap and kill me..." Nyx said in concern.

"A monster attack?!" Octavia Melody gasped, "Blast! I'm performing at the ceremony this afternoon, and I still haven't sorted out what to play. How am I meant to practice with a monster invading Ponyville?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head in denial, "Maybe it's just a friendship problem, and it'll all be cleared up in half an hour or so."

Scootaloo shrugged, "At least, it's not a war again."

Octavia Melody groaned a bit, "I hope so."

As Octavia Melody was leaving, Matilda came across to the large crowd at once, "Where's Pinkie Pie?! I need my wedding planner!"

Before anyone could answer, they heard the buzzing noise. They looked around in search of the noise. They looked up and found a giant black and white mammal with four arms, wings and antenna bugbear. He was glaring and growling at Mane Six. The girls were ready to fight.

Twilight turned to Amethyst Star, "Amethyst! Get everypony to safety! And whatever happen, keep them especially Nyx safe from crossfire! This is going to be tense fight!"

Amethyst Star saluted, "Understand! You heard her! Move! Everyone, go! This is not a drill!"

Amethyst Star led the citizens and children of Ponyville to safety. Their town is about to turn into war zone!

The bugbear flew straight down in launching his stinger at Mane Six. They dodged the attacks at once. Twilight Sparkle flew up and fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at bugbear off. Rainbow Dash flew down and whacked bugbear's head hard before flew up. Bugbear roared angrily as it chased after the Mane Six. The heroines fought with the monster. But the Mane Six aren't the only ponies have to deal with their villains.

Dragon Strike Force have to deal with some remains of Dark Mystic Rebellions. They were now attacking the Ponyville led by the bald yet mad Tyran dressed in his black Military Coat.

"You all will fall! The Mortal Realm will fall!" Tyran exclaimed proudly, "We shall destroy you all! For our glorious leader - Dark Curse! To war!"

Dark Mystic Rebels fired their Diamond Blasters and arrows at their enemies. Laxtinct and Icy jumped and summoned the **_Earthen Wall_** and **_Frozen Wall_** up in blocking and deflecting the attacks from hurting the innocents on most of the routes. Aquastroke and Blazefist got up and fired their **_Water Torpedo Blasts_** and **_Fireball Shots_** at them. Shorty Thinking and Tailtech fired their Flaming Storm Blaster and Typhoon Blaster. Saber Dragoon and Terrorcreep charged in and swung their both Twin Dragon Sabers and Night Terror Axes at their enemies off. Shadow Dragon battled against Tiran and combated soldiers.

Lance Justicestrike led his team in the face of their enemies: Voltscar, Avalanche and Gutsy while protecting Nyx and her friends from being caught.

"This time... We shall retrieve and add her to our collection!" Voltscar snarled, "We shall avenged our fathers and mothers!"

Gutsy chuckled, "Indeed. I'm going to enjoy this!"

Avalanche chuckled childishly, "Happy! Happy! Me Avalanche Happy! Make Mama Happy!"

Voltscar roared wildly, "ATTACK!"

Voltscar and his Demon Successors charged into the battlefield at once. Lance, Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze deal with Voltscar who used his Thundering Samurai Sword to defeat his enemies. Lance and Steel blocked their Dual Blades and Chakram against the Reptilian Warrior's blade while Red Arsenal fired his Crystal Blaster at him. Avalanche roared wildly as he tried to stomp on his enemies but Grunt held his foot hard while Rob held Shiroi up to the sky in firing her **_Hikari Strike_** on his face and body. Gutsy blew his powerful wind blown at both Metalgear and Boomer from approaching him.

The Tri-Fight between good and evil had tensioned and hard. Matilda looked worry and scared of what she is seeing.

"Oh, no! On my wedding day?! Somepony's gotta help me!" Matilda exclaimed in fear while pulling her donkey's ears. She turned and found Amethyst Star was organizing some children, followed by the citizens into their safety including Cutie Mark Crusaders. Matilda gasped as she approached Amethyst Star, "You!"

Amethyst Star asked in surprise, "Me?"

"I need to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today!"

"But nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight came to town."

"So you'll do it?"

"I used to be the best organizer in all of Ponyville. You bet I'll—"

But Amethyst Star was interrupted as she and Matilda looked on the front. They found trio team were battling fiercely against Dark Mystic Rebellion, Bugbear and Three Demon Successors.

Shadow Dragon dropped to the ground very hard as Tyran was trying to pierce his knife at him. Shadow Dragon pushed the knife down before kicked Tyran out as both him and Dark Mystic Soldier battled with each other. Earthen and Frozen Wall fell to the ground hard as some armored steel tanks breached them. And before they could do anything, Laxtinct summoned his **_Earthquake Launch_** in knocking the tanks off while Icy blasted her **_Ice Beam_** at them. Saber Dragoon and Terrorcreep continued battling with their enemies. Blazefist, Aqaustroke, Shorty and Tailtech continued their firepower blasts at the charging enemies while fighting back

Voltscar summoned his **_Lightning Strikes_** on Lance and Steel Blaze as they blocked and deflected the attacks. Red Arsenal jumped on him as he used his mechanical arm in bringing Voltscar down. But instead, he was thrown off to the ground. Lance and Steel charged in and swung their blades against Voltscar. Avalanche roared wildly as he stomped his feet on the ground hard. Grunt jumped and rammed the monster to the ground before both Shiroi and Rob joined the battle. Boomer and Metalgear were pulling Gutsy's spiky hair but instead, they blown off uncontrollably like a balloon losing its air.

Pinkie was caught by Bugbear as it was rubbing Pinkie's mane while her friends struggled in getting her out. Rainbow Dash was about to slam the monster down but punched away from it to the house. As she slide down, Bugbear flew straight at her in ready to stung her. She dodged the attacks. The rest of Mane Six came and helped her.

Matilda yelped in fear, "Come on! We better get to the salon before that these crazy fight flattens it!"

The trio team continued battling with their enemies ferociously and determinedly while keeping the battlefield away from Ponyville.

On the alley, Derpy flew around the area as she wondered of how to solve the mess she had made.

"What am I gonna do?" Derpy asked in concern. She looked down and spotted both Matilda and Amethyst Star running in a hurry. She gasped, "Matilda! I feel so bad about the invitations! Is there anything I can do—"

Matilda screamed in fear, "FLOWERS!"

Matilda and Amethyst Star left in a hurry. Despite being upset or disappointed, Derpy found it a hope and chance for redemption.

At the Flower Workshop, Derpy went and asked the Flower Sisters for the important task to do.

"You want Matilda's arrangements..." Lily Valley asked in shock, "today?!"

Instead of excitement and joyfully, the sisters fell to the ground hard yet dramatically.

Daisy yelped, "This is awful!"

Rose screamed, "The horror, the horror!"

"So there's no way you can do it?" Derpy asked in concern.

"We don't even have Matilda's flowers in yet, much less arranged!" Lily Valley said as she and her sisters got up. She gasped in fear, "This is a disaster!"

Derpy sighed, "Okay. Thanks anyway."

As Derpy turned and flew off to solve the flower problem, the three sisters looked shame and upset for not helping Derpy. But due to flowers haven't arrived, there was nothing they can do.

Lily Valley gasped as she and her sisters found one broken zinnias, "Look, girls! A broken stem on one of the zinnias!"

Daisy asked in shock, "Whaaat?!"

Lily, Daisy and Rose fell to the ground dramatically again...

Rose screamed, "Oh, the horror, the horror!"

* * *

At the town hall, both Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops were decorating it with wedding designs decoration. They both were chatting while decorating. Sweetie Drops handled the banners while Lyra set the bells on them.

"I have to admit, when Matilda said we needed this place ready by today," Bon-Bon said happily, "I was a little nervous."

Lyra Heartstrings smiled, "With you by my side, I knew we'd get it done in time."

"There is nothing like a best friend, is there?"

"Anything's possible when you know somepony as well as we know each other!"

As Lyra and Bon-Bon continued decorating the hall, they both heard a roaring noise from the outside. It made Bon-Bon nervous for some reason...

"What was that?" Bon-Bon asked.

Lyra shrugged and answered, "There's some monster attacking Ponyville or something."

"What is it this time? A creature from the Everfree Forest?"

"Uh, I think it's Dark Mystic Ponies. Dragon Strike Force is putting those baddies down. Wow... Those guys don't know when to quit." Lyra giggled in amusement. "And then we've got some Demon Children for Black Omega Batch to fight. Wow... Who comes up with the idea. And finally, a bugbear. That's the first."

"Did you say bugbear?" Bon-Bon asked fearfully. Lyra nodded. She gasped in fear, "It found me!"

"What are you talking about, Bon Bon?"

"My name isn't Bon Bon. It's 'Special Agent Sweetie Drops'." Bon-Bon or Sweetie Drops admitted shamefully while looking at Mane Six battling with Bugbear, "I work for a super-secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot, or at least I did until the bugbear went missing from Tartarus a few years back."

Lyra asked in concern, "What are you talking about?"

Sweetie Drops continued as she took her briefcase out from the box. She took a hook, rope and sunglasses out, "When it escaped, we had to shutter the whole agency. Every last shred of evidence of the organization's existence was destroyed. Celestia demanded complete deniability."

"What?"

"It was me who captured the bugbear. I had to go deep cover here in Ponyville and assume the name Bon Bon. I never thought it'd be able to track me, but now it has."

"Are you saying our whole friendship was based on a lie?!"

"I'm sorry, Lyra! I couldn't tell you for your own protection!"

"B-b-but the lunches! The-the long talks! The benches we sat on!" Lyra sobbed tearfully, "None of that was real?!"

Sweetie Drops shook her head as she hugged Lyra in comfort, "It was all real. You're my very best friend."

Heard the bugbear roaring, Sweetie Drops sighed in defeat as she put the sunglasses on. She placed the hook on window's edge. She was ready to go.

"I've got to go find a crowd to blend into before I put you in danger!" Sweetie Drops sighed in shame, "I'll see you at the wedding."

As Sweetie Drops climbed down, Lyra approached to the window and shouted at her, "Fine! But we're going to talk about this later!"

As the trio team battled with their enemies, Sweetie Drops blended among the crowds while watching the event. Cranky Doodle Donkey was talking with Jewel Shopkeeper about the jewel.

"I need my ring today, no matter the cost!" Cranky demanded in a hurry. He smiled sheepishly, "...As long as it doesn't cost any extra."

Jewel Shopkeepers groaned in annoyance a bit. Why must pony prefer the cheap ones?

* * *

At the bowling ball stadium, Jeff Letrotski and his friends were sitting on the couch since they were done in playing the bowling. Dr. Hooves struggled in helping the trio in winning the competition. Only two more bowling pin standing on far edge sides. He gulped in concern as he had some sweats dropping. He wondered of how he can achieve the goal...

"Seven/ten split, man." Jeff Letrotski remarked calmly, "Harshest of the harsh. But if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!"

Dr. Hooves took a deep breathe as he armed and readied himself with bowling ball. As he marched slowly and readied to throw the ball, the door was opened! Derpy called and scared him off.

Derpy called, "Doc! I've finally figured out how I can help! Your flameless fireworks look just like flowers! I'll use them for the wedding!"

Derpy turned and flew off. Heard she had said, Dr. Hooves gasped in shock yet realization. He threw the ball off at once while chased after Derpy. The ball threw straight into the hole before knocked on both pins down. Jeff and his friends cheered wildly and happily. They've won!

As Derpy flew off to her friend's house, Dr. Hooves emerged and called her, "Wait! Don't you remember what Rob had said?! The flameless fireworks are extremely volatile! Without knowing what the trigger is, they could go off at any moment!"He gasped, "My word, are those insurgents, demons and bugbear?"

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and Black Omega continued battling and fighting with a Bugbear, Dark Mystic Rebellion and Demon Successors Trio ferociously and determinedly while avoiding create catastrophe, death and damages to Ponyville.

Nyx and her friends watched the battle in concern and worry as they looked at each other for the moment.

"I can't stand and do nothing!" Nyx exclaimed in annoyance as her horn glowed brightly. She was turned into her teenage filly. She was ready to fight, "I've gotta help my family and friends! I've fought the demons once. I can do it again!"

"Wait!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in concern as they blocked Nyx from moving forward. They continued, "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

Nyx groaned, "Step aside! I have to help them now!"

"Hold it!" The firm voice called. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and found Flash Sentry flew down and bowed before her. He continued, "Princess Nyx. It is wise that you should stay with your friends than the battlefield."

"Why?"

"Because if you go in now, you'll distract them from the battle. They will focus on defending than the fight with their enemies. The enemies will take the advantage and defeated them. You'll get caught. So, I suggest that you do what they asked and wait at hall now."

"But-!"

"Do it for your parents," Flash pleaded, "They'd rather to see you be safe than involved from the fight. If I were your dad, I would think the same thing."

Nyx thought for the moment before she groaned in annoyance, "I hate it when you're right, Lieutenant." She sighed as she transformed back into her filly form, "Very well. I will do what you asked. I will wait at the hall..."

Flash smiled, "Thanks. Mind if I accompany you? I will protect you from danger. Of course, I want to know more about your dad. I'm his biggest fan!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement and happily of what they just heard. They thought that Scootaloo was the biggest fan for Rainbow Dash.

Nyx giggled in amusement, "Sure. Why not? Come on."

Both Cutie Mark Crusaders and Flash Sentry headed off to the hall at once while leaving the rest deal with the battle.

* * *

At the Spa, Matilda was taking a long rejuvenation and make-up in getting herself ready for the wedding with both Lotus Blossom and Aloe were helping her.

"Oh, there are so many things I'm forgetting! I hope Cranky remembers to tell the musicians!" Matilda hissed in concern while sitting on the bench, "Oh! Oh! I'll never get my mane done in time!"

Lotus Blossom sighed as she pulled Matilda to lie down on bench, "You must relax, my dear! We can handle anything! We once did a pony's hair during the ceremony!"

"Oh, it's true, it's true! They really are the best!" The calm yet gentleman's voice said. Both Matilda and Spa Ponies looked up and found Stephen Magnet lying down on the big hot tub. He smiled happily while looking at the donkey, "Matilda, I've just got to say, I already feel like we're family."

Matilda asked in surprise, "You do?"

"Of course! I'm Stephen Magnet, Cranky's best beast!"

"You're Stephen Magnet?"

"Well, what'd you expect, a bugbear? I've known Cranky forev-er! Surely he must have told you about the time he saved me from Flash Freeze Lake?"

"...You're Stephen Magnet." Matilda asked in shock and surprise while looking at Stephen.

"Oh, I know, I know! Typical Cranky, to leave out minor details, like the fact that I'm, y'know, a sea monster, right?" Stephen laughed in amusement, "I just love that old burro!"

Matilda gulped in surprise. She'd never thought that Cranky had actually make a friend with a giant water serpent. Both Lotus Blossom and Aloe helped and combed her mane gently.

Matilda apologized, "I'm sorry, Stephen. I guess I assumed you were a pony. And I had no idea you had such adventures together."

Stephen Magnet smiled, "Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it! But let me tell you something. In all that we've been through together, the only thing he ever cared about was finding you."

"Really?"

"Well, that and a baldness cure."

Matilda sniffed and sobbed tearfully, "He is the sweetest thing, isn't he? All the stress I've put myself through. All the stress I've put him through. The only thing that matters is that we're together. The wedding isn't the important thing – the marriage is."

Stephen Magnet laughed in amusement, "Oh, goodness gracious. If you believe that, I have got a bridge to sell you! All these ponies traveling to Ponyville, putting on uncomfortable clothes, sitting through a long ceremony, you think any of them care about the marriage?" Matilda gulped while quivered in fear and concern as Stephen looked at her with his serious eyes, "Honey, the wedding is everything."

Matilda's teeth rattled wildly and frightfully. She realized even though that she and Cranky did fall in love with each other but they have to go through the wedding first. This is very serious for her to deal with...

* * *

At the Musical Home, DJ Pon 3 marched straight to it. She then entered as she found her best friend Octavia Melody was playing her cello. She was practicing and perfecting the soundtrack called 'Mendelssohn's 'Wedding March'. She played it peacefully and joyfully for the moment. DJ Pon 3 smiled proudly to see her best friend played her music proudly. She took a bottle of milk for a sip.

Octavia stopped at once while glaring at the music sheet, "Ugh, all these wedding songs are so... standard. I want Matilda and Cranky's wedding to be special."

Despite of that, Octavia Melody continued playing her cello. Heard her best friend complained, Dj Pon 3 stopped from drinking and had some thoughts of how to help Octavia in making wedding more special.

DJ Pon 3 gasped happily as she found the idea. She headed to her DJ Jockey Stand at once. She sat hers in ready to play the music while putting her headset on her left ear. She turned and gestured Octavia Melody to play the cello.

As Octavia continued playing the cello though ensure what her best friend was doing, DJ Pon 3 turned and rotated the black track disc slowly while stomping on the hoof pads for few times in making a harmonically sound. But instead of sound or gentle, it was very hard yet irritated too even to her. Octavia Melody stopped at once as she held her stick to DJ Pon 3.

"Thanks," Octavia Melody remarked in annoyance, "but I'm not sure that's appropriate for a wedding, is it?"

Octavia Melody then returned to her playing the cello. DJ Pon 3 knew what her best friend means as she decided to listen closely to the song carefully. She smiled happily as she found the answer. She then stomped on hoof pad once.

The beat sounded slowly yet gently as DJ Pon 3 then rotated the track disc slowly in making a similar yet powerful soundtrack as Octavia's Song. Octavia Melody listened carefully. She gasped happily as her best friend finally found the right song at last!

"That's more like it!"

Both Octavia Melody and DJ Pon 3 continued playing their cello and DJ Jockey Stand for the moment. The stopped before looked at each other. They both smiled eagerly as they waited for each other's signal. They both spun their disc and stick for the moment before they struck on their DJ Jockey and Cello in making 'Wedding March' Dubstep harmonically and powerfully.

For nearly an hour they played the music, Octavia Melody looked at the clock. She gasped in shock as she stopped her playing cello and turned to DJ Pon 3.

"Stop! I'm going to be late for the wedding!" Octavia Melody exclaimed in concern.

DJ Pon 3 nodded in understanding as she set her DJ Jockey with twin speakers on the four wheeler. Octavia Melody held her Cello tight as she climbed on right speaker at once. They both readied. They then charged straight out the door while playing their 'Wedding March' dubstep. They headed straight to the Town Hall at once!

* * *

At the Town Hall, more tanks have entered the area as they were about to fire their canon bullets at their enemies. But instead, Dragoking swung his tail and three heads in knocking them off while Laxtinct smashed and slammed his hardened hooves on them. Icy used her **_Ice Beams_** in turning them into frozen stage in letting Shorty Thinking and Tailtech fired their Flying Rocket Canister at them to pieces. Terrorcreep and Saber Dragoon swung their Night Terror Axes and Twin Dragon Sabers at some of Dark Mystic Troopers. Blazefist and Aquastroke fired their **_Fireball Shots_** and _ ** _Water Torpedo Blast_** _ in defeating some of Dark Mystic Archers and Rifle-Ponies. Shadow Dragon dodged and avoided the attacks from Tyran for few times while punching and kicking at him back for few times.

Voltscar fired his _**_Lightning Strike_** _ at Lance, Steel Blaze and Red Arsenal for the moment. Red Arsenal had his hoof transformed into his Diamond Sniper in knocking his helmet off. Steel Blaze fired his _**_Blazing Glory Shots_** _ at Voltscar back for few times before Red Arsenal joined in and fired his dozens of arrows at the monster. Lance charged in as he swung his both Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Bloom Blade in attacking him. Voltscar roared wildly as he summoned his Thundering Samurai Sword in deflecting and attacking his enemies. Avalanche grabbed and squeezed Grunt very hard. Grunt responded by firing his _**_Wooden Strike_** _ on the monster's eyes. Metalgear launched his _ ** _Hyper Emerald Beam_** _ at him off. Shiroi summoned couple pf ice in making the monster slip and fall to his back very hard. Avalanche roared in anger as he got and stomped on his enemies while they fired their abilities at him off. Gutsy blew his powerfu _l ** _Wind Blower_** _ at Boomer and Rob off. Rob turned and looked at the area carefully before giving a smirk as he threw a pole at the building but deflecting and knocking to one and another. It then hit Gutsy's head hard. Boomer charged in and swung his Dragon Spear in hitting him. Gutsy punched him back before he turned and slammed Rob out. Both Dragons battled with Gutsy hard and quick.

Twilight and her friends were battling with Bugbear. Rarity was grabbed by it as it flew and grabbed her Carousal Boutique in preventing its enemies attacking it. Both Twilight fired her magic and Rainbow Dash slammed on it for few times had made it dropped Rarity down. Applejack used her lasso in bringing the monster down hard before Rarity summoned her large strings and ropes in tying the monster down. Bugbear got up at once as it was ready to attack. Both Rarity and Pinkie fired their Diamond Gatling Blaster and Party Launcher in knocking him hard. Fluttershy used her Animal Ruby in punching and ramming it down hard. Bugbear flew up again. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle used their Mystic Magical Spear and Star Sparkle Sword in beating him before Applejack used her Mind Whiplash in knocking the monster to the ground hard.

* * *

While Twilight and her friends were dealing with triple threats, Octavia Melody and DJ Pon 3 were driving the four-wheeled DJ Jockey in heading straight to Town Hall. As they continued driving, they came across the dead end with both left and right alley. DJ Pon 3 signaled Octavia about. Octavia Melody used her stick in grabbing the lamppost in turning them to left side.

Both Octavia and DJ Pon 3 came across with some ponies standing and getting their ways. Instead of avoiding them, they got the ponies up high including Matilda who was leading Cakes Family in bring the Wedding Cake to Town Hall. They all got on Octavia and DJ Pon 3's wheeled speakers. Instead of stopping, they all continued driving straight to the Town Hall at once.

Upon reaching the Town Hall, the ponies spotted Cranky Doodle Donkey was walking towards the hall. They called and screamed at him to move aside. He spotted it. He quickly moved aside before he get squashed but lost his wig during his maneuver. The ponies headed straight to the hall at once. But they were too near to it now!

DJ Pon 3 stopped her DJ Jockey Wheels at once right in front of the steps, causing the ponies including herself out from the wheels. Everyone landed right inside of Town Hall. The invited ponies sat on their chairs. Both DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody stood on the musical stage on left side. Cakes Family and the wedding cake on right side. Everyone had gathered at town hall just in time.

Octavia Melody smiled as she held her cello tightly while looking at DJ Pon-3, "Something like that."

DJ Pon-3 smiled happily before putting her sunglasses up properly.

Both Royal Sisters were neared to the gift table. They smiled nervously to the passing-by ponies. They then glared at each other as they had small argument.

"What do you mean you left it on the counter?!" Princess Celestia demanded angrily.

Princess Luna argued, "I thought you were bringing it!"

Princess Celestia groaned angrily, "Well, this is just wonderful!"

The Royal Sisters stopped as they spotted Spike coming by. He placed the present on the table. They both smiled nervously at him. He turned and left them now. They then both glared at each other again.

Princess Luna glared at Princess Celestia, "I handled the gift for Cadance and Shining Armor! You were supposed to do this one, remember?"

Princess Celestia sighed in annoyance, "Well, we can't just come to this wedding empty-hoofed!"

"Don't you two ever learn how to be responsible?" The firmly voice spoke in annoyance. Both Royal Sisters turned and found Azure Phoenix, his family and officers had arrived. They were surprised. He sighed as he held some presents including Royal Sisters' on the table, "I don't even know why I have to clean your messes. You two are so hopeless and immature..."

Strikespell smirked and nodded his head, "Indeed, it is true. Things never change."

Royal Sisters groaned in annoyance, "Hey!"

Tao's Family and Shining Armor-Princess Cadance were sitting down on the wedding seats. Shining Armor was crying tearfully?!

"I did not see that coming..." Mighty Heart commented.

Jade nodded, "You'd tell me. I thought Stallions don't cry."

"It's alright. He always cries at weddings." Princess Cadance reassured her friends or family-in-law members. Shining Armor cried wildly and joyfully. She yelped in surprise. She continued, "...Usually it's not until the wedding starts."

Dragon Kick sighed while shaking his head, "Well, if his sister did married with my cousin. He will definitely cried for her being grown-up mare and have a husband especially when it is him."

"Don't even think about it! Shadow Dragon is not fit for her!" Shining Armor exclaimed in annoyance. He then cried and sobbed, "But I don't want to see her upset and sad! I just don't know if I can let her go and married with him when time has come!"

As Shining Armor cried tearfully, Tao sighed in annoyance, "And they said that I'm overprotective and worried too much for my son's future. But I'm certainly she is the right one for him, just like Iris Crystal was right for him. They both were connected as incarnation and reincarnation..."

Darpy was looking at the colorful flowers-like on the flower pots. After her unfortunate getting the flowers from Flower Sisters Trio, she decided to use Dr. Hooves's flowers instead. And she think them pretty and beautiful to be fit for the bridegroom and bride.

"These flameless fireworks look even better than flowers!" Derpy giggled happily.

"Attention, everypony!" The happy and calm voice called. Everyone turned to the entrance where Sweetie Drops or Bon-Bon was standing. She took her sunglasses down, "Our friends have done it! They've defeated the bugbear, Dark Mystic Rebels and Demon Successors!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily. They knew and believed Twilight and her friends have defeated their enemies or monsters. They always do because they saved the Equestria especially learning the Friendship Lessons for few times.

As Sweetie Drops approached to her best friends Lyra Heartstrings, the latter ignored and looked to the front. Lyra was still upset and angry with Sweetie Drops for keeping her secret life and truth from her.

Sweetie Drops sighed as she greeted to Lyra, "Hey."

Lyra Heartstrings huffed, "Hello."

"So, uh, you didn't happen to mention our earlier conversation about my-" Sweetie Drops gritted her teeth while whispered softly to her best friend, "- secret identity -" She spoke calmly, "- to anypony, did you?"

"No. I did not." Lyra Heartstrings answered angrily. Sweetie Drops looked down in shame and upset that her best friend refused to look at her eye. Lyra Heartstrings turned and glared at Sweetie Drops, "And you're not the only one with a secret, y'know. You know those expensive imported oats you were saving for a special occasion? I cooked them up and ate them! All of them!"

Sweetie Drops was stunned and surprised of what she heard! Instead of showing upset and angry, she smiled as she knew that she wasn't the only pony who has the secret. And so did her best friend.

Lyra Heartstrings laughed happily, "It's sort of thrilling to reveal your deepest, darkest secrets!"

Sweetie Drops laughed as well, "That's what best friends are for."

As Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugged happily and passionately like sisters, everypony had arrived and sat on their seats. The wedding is about to start. Azure Phoenix and his family had taken their seats, along with the angry and upset Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat close to the former.

"Next time, you can just bring your own gift, and I'll bring mine." Princess Celestia hushed angrily at her own sister.

Princess Luna sighed, "Fine."

Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance, "You two never learn, now do you?" Both Royal Sisters huffed angrily as they looked away. He shook his head in annoyance, "I'd never know why I bothered about this..."

Derpy was about to close the door since there wasn't anyone else coming in now.

"There you are!" The voice called. Derpy turned and found Dr. Hooves worn the long colorful scarf-like running straight to the town hall. He stopped as he breathed heavily, "My suit has vanished and this was the only thing left in my closet! How do I look?"

Derpy smiled as she hugged Dr. Hooves passionately, "Like a million bits!"

Dr. Hooves smiled happily to have a good friend. Before he could do or said anything, he gasped as he found ponies have gathered inside the hall.

"Great whickering stallions, look at the time! We'd better get inside. Allons-y!"

Dr. Hooves marched into the hall. Everyone chatted happily as they all can't wait to see Cranky and Matilda getting married. But not all were happy.

Cranky Doodle Donkey lost his wig again. He is now bald. His 'serpent friend' Stephen Magnet was waiting from the outside of window had watched the event.

"I can't believe I lost my hair! I look ridiculous." Cranky complained angrily, "The love of my life deserves better than this!"

"Have no fear, Cranky, my dear. It's Stephen Magnet's mustache to the rescue!" Stephen Magnet said calmly and gracefully.

Stephen took his scale out while his right finger rolled and twisted his mustache. He cut his right side out. He placed the cutting one on Cranky's bald. He then combed a bit and put a gentle and good smell on it.

Cranky Doodle Donkey smiled, "Aw, thanks, buddy."

"Oh, no problem." Stephen smiled happily as he held and nuzzled his old buddy. He then moved Cranky to the front at once, "Now you get in there and marry that donkey!"

Cranky Doodle Donkey moved to the front of wedding stand where Matilda stands in front of him. He smiled nervously. It is time...

"Well, is everypony here?" Mayor Mare asked curiously.

After finishing the fight with Bug-Bear, Mane Six charged straight to the town hall as they were about to enter. But instead, the door slammed and closed them out.

Derpy smiled, "All set, Mayor!"

Mayor Mare began her oath of marriage between donkeys, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in mare-trimony. As I look around this room," She looked at the nervous Cranky,  
I can only imagine how uncomfortable Cranky must be."

The ponies laughed amusingly while Cranky grumbled in annoyance to hear that from Mayor Mare.

Mayor Mare continued, "But I also see so many ponies from all trots of life, brought together by love."

Shining Armor put his hoof over Princess Cadance before hugged her while Tao and his family smiled happily and passionately to hear that.

"Cranky searched all across this great land of ours to find Matilda, and no matter what obstacles kept them apart, love would finally bring them together, just as it has brought all of us together now."

The Royal Sisters smiled as they realized and knew that Mayor Mare spoke the truth. They both smiled as they held each other's hooves while looking calmly and gently. Azure Phoenix smiled happily to see two sisters patched things up.

"It's remarkable to me how a story like Cranky's search for Matilda could fill this room with such a unique collection of ponies! It makes you realize that everypony is the star of their own story. And it's not just the main characters in our stories that make life so rich! It's everypony – those who play big parts and those who play small."

Mayor Mare looked around her surroundings of Town Hall. She smiled happily to see many different yet familiar ponies sitting on their seats before her.

"If it weren't for everypony in this room and many more who couldn't be here today, Cranky and Matilda's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are."

Stephen Magnet cried tearfully yet joyfully as he grabbed and hugged Bulk Biceps hard like holding a teddy bear.

"And so, in front of all these loved ones..." Mayor Mare turned to Cranky, "Cranky, do you take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Cranky smiled, "You bet I do!"

Mayor Mare turned to Matilda as she smiled, "And do you, Matilda, take this donkey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Matilda sobbed tearfully yet joyfully, "I do!"

Mayor Mare smiled, "Then I'm proud to say, I now pronounce you jack and jenny!"

Cranky and Matilda leaned and and kissed each other's lips passionately and happily. The ponies cheered wildly and happily as they gave the applause for the married donkey couples to be wedded. Suddenly, the flameless firework flowers reacted strangely as if something had triggered them. Dr. Hooves noticed it.

And before anyone could do anything, they shoot straight to the sky and exploded like fireworks magically and beautifully. Everyone awed happily to see how beautiful the fireworks are.

Dr. Hooves laughed happily as he held Rose's head up while looking at her with happy and surprise looks, "Of course! They need love to ignite! How could I have missed it?!"

Everyone smiled happily to see it...

* * *

Mane Six saw everything from outside, despite unable to enter the wedding in time. They awed and smiled happily to see how beautiful and great the wedding is and especially the donkeys' wedding.

"You know something, girls?" Twilight said happily as she turned and looked at the town. The rest of Mane Six turned and looked at her. She continued, "We are so lucky to live in this town."

Her friends approached to Twilight Sparkle. They all smiled in agreement. Twilight then have her hooves grabbed and hugged them passionately and happily.

"I love you all!"

"Ow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed painfully, "That's where the bugbear bit me!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled sheepishly, "Sorry!"

Both Dragon Strike Force and Black Omega came and meet up with the Mane Six. They noticed that the girls were outside as they realized of what was going on.

"I guess we missed," Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged as she approached and nuzzled Shadow Dragon, "But we didn't miss this."

Shadow Dragon blushed a bit as he nuzzled Twilight Sparkle back. Everyone watched the couples nuzzled each other while laughed a bit to see them to be together. This never gets old...

 _The End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tabitha St. Germain: Derpy 'Muffins' Ditzy Doo, Princess Luna, Lotus Blossom  
Peter New: Dr. Hooves  
Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey  
Brenda Circhlow: Matilda, Amethyst Star

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Ashleigh Ball: Lyra Heartstrings, Daisy, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Bon-Bon/Sweetie Drops  
Lee Tockar: Stephen Magnet  
Kazumi Evans: Octavia Melody, Rose  
Michael Dobson: Jeff Lebowski

 **Cameo**  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang  
Rob Paulsen: Rob  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Doug Erholtz: Strikespell  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Cathy Weseluck: Mayor Mare, Lily  
Charlie Schlatter: Gutsy  
David Sobolov: Voltscar  
Jeff Bennett: Avalanche  
Crispin Belfrage: Tyran


	11. Ep 10: Princess Spike

**Episode 10: Princess Spike**

At the Canterlot Castle, the delegates across the Equestria; including Jade Emperor and the Mystic Council and different creatures were invited for a special event. Everyone had set the tents up within the castle's walls for entertainment and food for everyone to enjoy. They were all happy and excited about the event. And they all can't wait to start one.

At the Dining Hall, everyone chatted with each other about how important the event is especially a cloak over a strange yet mysterious statue-like. What was it?

A fanfare sounded. Everyone immediately turned and headed to the stage. They all stood before it including Shadow Dragon, Nyx, Lance Justicestrike, Mystic Tao and Drake Trio. They all saw Royal Princesses of Equestria and a dragon stood on the stage before them. But one of them, Princess Twilight was a half-awake and half-asleep. The event has begun...

Using her Royal Canterlot Voice, Princess Luna announced proudly, "Welcome to the Grand Equestria Pony Summit!"

The crowd then cheered wildly and happily! They were all excited and happy for the event including Mystic Ponies and Different Creatures across the Mortal Realm. They can't wait to start the Grand Equestria Pony Summit which involved uniting both Equestria and Mystic as one.

Princess Celestia smiled as she took over, "You delegates have traveled far and wide to represent your cities and country as we seek to celebrate and learn from all the unique places that make up our wonderful land of Equestria. At tonight's welcome reception, Princess Cadance will dedicate this beautiful friendship statue made up of gemstones from each of your home cities."

Without any interruption or disturbance, Princess Celestia levitated the cloak up. It revealed to be a crystallized tall yet large pony. It consisted of colorful and several gemstones. Everyone awed in surprise and amazed of the statue especially some dragons wanted it so badly.

"I... am... Grunt..." Grunt mumbled happily.

Boomer licked happily, "You said it. It's beautiful..."

Rob nudged both of his sworn brothers in snapping to reality, "Remember! We're not supposed to eat it! We're here to support Spike and his family."

Boomer groaned, "Don't remind me..."

Grunt muttered in agreement, "I am Grunt..."

But they weren't the only dragons who wanted the statue, Spike also find it delicious and tasty too as well. He licked his mouth happily that he wanted to eat it. Twilight nudged on his back gently in snapping him back to reality. He smiled nervously and innocently that he couldn't help it. But nevertheless, she smiled in understanding.

Princess Celestia continued, "Now I'd like to turn things over to the one who organized the summit: Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Heard her queue, Twilight Sparkle smiled as she approached to the front at once while everyone cheered happily and wildly, and even gave an applause for her.

Despite tired and sleepy, Twilight Sparkle spoke of her speech, "Thank you, everypony. With delegates from over fifty cities and twelve country of Mystic Realm attending three days of conferences, receptions, and meetings, this is the largest Grand Equestria Pony Summit yet. And let me tell you, putting it all together has led to more than one sleepless night. We're so excited to have you here and to learn more about life all across this great united land of ours."

Twilight Sparkle's speech had touched and inspired their hearts and minds. The crowd cheered and gave applause to her. They were great to have her.

"One sleepless night?" Lance scoffed, "Yeah... More like three sleepless night. Kinda like what my mom did when she was a healer when it comes to saving lives."

Nyx shrugged, "That's my mummy. When it comes to organizing the event, she won't stop until everything is certain and ready for the event."

"If you ask me, that's overdo. She should have asked some of us to take over and help out," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "I just hope she didn't push herself hard."

Boomer yawned boringly while both Rob and Grunt glared at him. He shrugged innocently as he couldn't help it since he hated boring event like press conference or presentation. It bored him to death...

Spike pulled Twilight Sparkle's tail hard. She turned and looked at him. He smiled innocently yet happily with large pupils like begging or reminding her.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "And now my faithful assistant Spike would like to say a few words."

Spike moved to the front at once as he began his speech. It was his first time to do it. He took a deep breathe and spoke up of what he wanted to say, "Um, hello, everypony! I'm here to help any way I can. So if there's anything I can do for any of you—"

"We love you, Princess Twilight!" Delegate #1 exclaimed happily.

Delegate #2 cried, "We love all the princesses!"

And nevertheless, the crowd cheered wildly and happily as they all agreed that they all loved the princesses. Not only they were just rulers of Equestria, but great noble and kindhearted teacher, saviors and leader they ever had in Equestria. The Princesses smiled back.

Shadow Dragon and the children smiled as they gave an applause for Twilight Sparkle since she's part of their family. Drake Trio weren't please of it though. They felt that ponies didn't treat or respect Spike as equal and one of them.

"Talk about respect," Boomer scowled a bit.

Rob shrugged, "Well... The Princesses or Royalties are considered to be the highest rank in ruling Equestria. Therefore, Spike was not considered to be royalty since he's just a Dragon. Nothing can be done..."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt said unhappily and sadly.

Boomer and Rob sighed, "We know..."

Spike sighed, "I guess everypony loves a princess. Hmph."

Though Spike did a heroic and noble sacrifice and bravery in saving Crystal Empire, he was scared and worried to face thousands of crowds because of his fear of failure and embarrassment. After the Equestria Games, he tried to be confident and today was his day. But it's ruined since he was not important and left out from special event again. The Princesses are special. And he wish he could be one...

* * *

At the castle's tower guest chamber, Spike and his friends were waiting for Twilight and her family returned. Spike and Rob were packing and organizing the books on the window's bookshelf, Grunt was eating the fruits and finally Boomer was sleeping on the floor.

Spike grunted a bit, "You know you can help me than doing nothing, Boom."

Boomer huffed, "If you mean the books? Forget it. I'm not so into the books. I hate reading."

"And I thought Rainbow Dash is the only who hates the books before."

"By the way, wanna tell us why you like this place? Those ponies sure got lot of nerve disrespecting then cheering you up."

Rob hummed in agreement as he and Spike shuffled a d shoved the books into the shelves, "Boomer does have the point. You did save the Crystal Empire. And you rescued us and saved your family too especially the Princess. The ponies didn't give you the chance to talk."

Grunt hummed and nodded in agreement, "I... am... Grunt..."

Spike sighed, "Don't worry. I'm used to it anyway. I'm not that important anyway."

"As if... You're the son of General Spiketail - the legendary Dragon General and Hero!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance. He scoffed, "And I'd say you're important since he is the one who helped the Ponies win the Demon War and free the Dragons."

Rob smiled and nodded in agreement, "He has the point. You deserve the credits than ever."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt smiled.

Spike smiled a bit while looking at Drake Trio, "Thanks, guys. I owe you a lot."

Drake Trio smiled back to Spike since he is one of them. Suddenly, a knock sounded from the back. They turned to their back. As Spike was about to open the door, the door rammed and banged Spike to the bookshelf while knocking Boomer and Rob on Grunt to the ground.

"Spike! Spike!" Princess Cadance exclaimed in concern as she entered and looked around the area. Spike dropped to the ground. Before he could do anything, the books fell on him. She turned and found the messy books, "Spike?"

Spike mumbled painfully. Princess Cadance levitated him out from the books. She put and make him stand. Drake Trio slowly got up as they recovered from being banged and rammed by the door.

"Spike, we need you!"

"Of course! What can I do?"

The door was opened. Princess Cadance and Dragons turned and found Shadow Dragon carrying Twilight Sparkle on his back and the children accompanied him to the tower chamber.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Boomer asked in surprise.

Twilight groaned tirelessly, "I'm sorry, everyone. I just..." She yawned loudly, "...need a quick... nap." She climbed down from Shadow Dragon as she approached to the books in making it like a bed for her to sleep, "Napkin! Tell the delegates I'll..."

Twilight Sparkle snored happily as she sounded asleep. Everyone sighed in concern. She really need to take a break from working for once.

Princess Cadance sighed, "She's been awake three straight days preparing for the summit."

"I told her to let me to handle it while she rest for a whole day," Shadow Dragon said in annoyance, "She'd never listen..."

Nyx shrugged, "She can't help it, dad. She just want to make the Grand Equestria Pony Summit perfect. She didn't want to disappoint Princess Celestia."

Lance sighed, "She could have let us take over and finish the work..."

"We need to make sure she gets some rest today. She'll never be able to attend the welcome reception in this condition." Princess Cadance said in concern. She turned to the dragons, "Can I count on you to see to it that she isn't disturbed?"

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "The rest of us will take care of the delegates and keep entertainment for them too. And hopefully, they don't cause much a trouble. I'm pretty much bad at politics."

Princess Cadance smiled, "Don't worry, I'll help to..."

Spike smirked, "I promise! I won't let you down! Won't we, guys?"

"You bet!" Boomer and Rob exclaimed in agreement.

Grunt smiled as he helped carrying Twilight Sparkle up. He approached to the bed as he tucked her into the bed. Four dragons turned to the ponies. They saluted to them proudly and happily. Everything will be fine. Hopefully...

* * *

As four ponies left the tower guest chamber, they walked down the stairs while having some discussion. And hopefully that the dragons will keep Twilight from being disturbed...

"Do you think Spike and his friends can handle with it?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Princess Cadance smiled, "Of course. This is Spike we're talking about. He can handle it. After all, he is Twilight's number one assistant she ever had."

Nyx smiled, "She's right. Mummy will be fine. I promise you for that."

Shadow Dragon sighed in concern, "It's his friends that worries me. I suspect that they might up to something."

"What makes you say that, dad?" Lance asked suspiciously. He scoffed a bit, "Boomer maybe hotheaded and tough dragon but he's a good and loyal friend like Rainbow Dash. Rob is a smart good dragon to do something stupid, even though it was quite annoying and boring to hear his theory and science."

"And don't forget about Grunt! He maybe big and tough dragon," Nyx squealed happily, "He's a nice dragon. I'm sure that they can be trusted."

"Hmm... I hope you're right," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "I just hope they're not doing anything stupid when helping Twilight Sparkle."

Princess Cadance, Nyx and Lance looked confuse and worry of what Shadow Dragon had said. What does he mean?

* * *

Inside the bed chamber, Twilight Sparkle was snoring and sleeping happily and calmly while Spike and his Dragon Friends marched around the area in guarding her and making sure that she is not disturbed. But at the same time, it was boring.

Boomer groaned, "Worst guarding the princess ever..."

"What do you expect? An excitement or battles?" Rob asked sarcastically before scoffed in annoyance, "I for once want to have peace and quiet without some rebellion or demons to deal with. I've just had enough of that. And at the same time, I can study some theory and engineer books when we get back to Ponyville."

Boomer huffed, "I should have stayed at home with Metalgear. That guy put a great act of comedian."

"Speaking of comedian," Rob said in surprise, "When did he became comedian? Did Pinkie involved of this?"

Grunt shrugged as he took a bite on an orange, "I am Grunt..."

"You said it," Boomer agreed, "Pinkie is so random. Don't know what she did to that Metalhead."

Spike approached to the window. He used telescope in spying and checking the area of Canterlot. He had to make sure that everything is peace and quiet. No noise disturbed his princess. He saw a mother carrying the wheeled crib of a baby, he saw a stallion drinking a tea and a mime performing and entertaining before the crowds. Spike smiled in please that everything is good...

As Spike continued his monitoring the area and making sure Twilight Sparkle was not disturbed, he stopped as he heard a tweeting noise. He turned back to the window as he used the telescope in finding the source of noise. He found a bird singing at the top of castle's tower pin.

He groaned in annoyance as he quickly left the bed chamber at once. He then climbed up all the way to top. He quickly spoke.

"Uh, excuse me? Can you keep it down a little?" Spike asked. The bird was annoyed as it flew straight to the tower bed chamber. He gasped, "Oh no!"

Spike returned to the bed chamber at once. He saw the bird still singing while standing still on Twilight Sparkle's horn. Boomer was tempted in whacking on it for making noise while both Rob and Grunt held him tight and kept his mouth shout from making noise. Twilight Sparkle was still sleeping. This is serious!

Spike approached to the bird as he begged frantically, "I'll give you birdseed! Worms! Anything! Just please stop singing before you wake the princess!"

The bird stopped as it looked down at once. It was surprise and shock. The dragons became nervous, worried and scared as they wondered if the bird did heed their begging. They prayed it's a good news. They got the answer - the bird bowed in respect as it turned and flew off to the window. The dragons sighed in relief.

"Huh. I can't believe that worked." Spike said in relief. He turned and found three dragons glared at him. He looked worry and scared as he asked, "What?"

Rob sighed in annoyance, "You could have close the window?"

Spike smiled sheepishly while having his cheek glowed in red. Boomer groaned, "Honestly... That singing bird was hardly a problem for us to deal with."

Grunt gasped as he pointed out at the window, "I am Grunt!"

Before any of dragons could ask, they all heard the noise especially the shouting part. The dragons approached to the window. They all saw ponies playing the polo outside the Canterlot Courtyard while the spectators cheering wildly and loudly for them. This had cause Twilight Sparkle groaned from being disturbed by the noise.

Spike groaned in annoyance. Before Rob could speak anything, Spike headed off at once followed by Boomer and Grunt. Rob groaned in annoyance as he hated being ignored when his plan was a logical and avoidable.

As one of polo ponies shot the ball straight to the pole goal, Spike jumped up and grabbed the ball before landed on the ground. They gasped in shock as they were angered. They approached and glared at him. He interrupted their games.

"Uh, hi fellas. Sorry to break up your game," Spike apologized innocently, "but there's sort of an important diplomatic summit kind of thingy going on, and it involves a princess needing to sleep, and, uh..."

Spike gulped in concern as he watched ponies getting angry with him. And before they could do anything, they heard the stomping and felt the ground shaking once. They turned and found Grunt and Boomer glaring at them. The polo ponies gulped in concern.

"Do us a favor?" Boomer smirked darkly. The ponies gulped in concern. He said, "Can you move your ass game somewhere else? Grunt is not a happy dragon too."

The polo ponies looked at each other for the moment. They all know what to do. They smiled nervously and nodded in agreement. They took the ball and poles as they walked away at once.

"The princess thanks you for your understanding!" Spike thanked happily as he turned to his dragon pals, "Thanks guys. I owe you all."

"No problem..." Boomer scoffed proudly. He turned and found Rob approached to him. He smirked, "What took you long?"

Rob looked around as he found polo ponies were packing their games up, "Was this necessary? Like I said before, we could-!"

 ** _BUZZ!_** The dragons stopped as they turned and found greenish Horticultural Pegasus activated his chainsaw as he was cutting down the branches from some trees. The dragons immediately approached to the trees. They climbed to top and spoke with the Pegasus.

"Uh, Excuse me. Do you have to do this right now?" Spike got interrupted as he sneezed out. Why does he sneeze? He looked and found some strange flowers attached to branches and leaves. He gasped, "Oh, no! Are those dragon-sneeze trees?"

Boomer groaned in upset as he sniffled, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Grunt sneezed wildly. Rob sniffled uncontrollably, "I think we'd better let him cut these branches down before it makes us sick! And not to mention, they don't look stable too."

"Yup. The purple dragon make a good point," Horticultural Pegasus nodded in agreement, "Wouldn't take much to bring these beauties down."

"Can't you just wait a few hours?" Spike asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Spike!" Rob exclaimed in annoyance, "This is very serious! You know we can't stand on these trees especially they're about to fall! We have to get rid of them."

Boomer sneezed wildly, "Gotta agree with smart-ass now!"

Horticultural Pegasus nodded, "It's a public hazard. I got my orders."

"Well, I've got my orders too from Princess Twi... Twi..." Spike sneezed wildly as he insisted, "Twilight...!"

"Princess Twilight?" Horticultural Pegasus asked in surprise before he laughed happily, "Why didn't you say so? Gee, I reckon they'll keep a few more hours."

Horticultural Pegasus turned and flew off in taking a break. Spike and his dragons climbed down and moved away from the tree.

"Good thing I've got the princesses on my side." Spike commented. He turned and found Drake Trio glared at him. He groaned a bit, "What? What did I do wrong?"

"You could have left the pony to cut down the trees," Rob said angrily, "they could have fallen anytime soon! That was very unwise of you!"

Boomer nodded, "And not to mention, we dragons can't stand on the dragon sneeze."

Spike sighed, "Look guys. We can't let the noise disturbed Twilight. I've made promise that she get enough rest for the summit. If I let that happen, she will be more tired and had a hard time to focus on the summit."

Before any dragons could say anything, the ground shaking and moving as well as themselves but Grunt. They quickly grabbed the cones as they turned and found a greenish unicorn dressed in construction vest was using jackhammer in rattling down the ground.

"Aw, come on! Excuse me? Excuse me, sir! I really need you to—" Spike shouted angrily as the unicorn stopped using jackhammer. "—stop right now!"

Boomer sighed, "He already did, Spike."

Public Works Pony sighed, "Lemme guess, the noise? Sorry, but we can't have a broken water main!"

The Dragons looked down and found the water pipe had a crack. Is her serious?!"

Rob gulped, "This is very serious. If he doesn't get it down by today, Canterlot is gonna lose lots of water!"

Grunt gulped in concern, "I am Grunt..."

Spike turned and glared at Construction Pony, "You couldn't do this yesterday?!"

"Hey, pal, I'm just tryin' to make sure everything runs smooth for the summit!" Public Works Pony protested.

"But there is no summit without Princess Twilight," Spike said angrily, "and she needs things to be kept quiet around here. So if you don't mind, I'd—"

Public Works Pony groaned, "All right, all right, if that's how she wants it! But if something happens, it ain't my fault!"

Public Works Pony walked away at once. Spike sighed in relief to hear it. He looked around to see no ponies were located in the area or even hear the noise. He smiled in relief. He turned and gave a thumbs up to his friends.

Boomer smiled in approval. Rob sighed in annoyance. Grunt shrugged about it. Spike sure has the way to handle the situation.

* * *

At the Dining Hall, Twilight's boyfriend and children were doing their best to keep delegates and Mystic Council entertained and interested at all cost. Shadow Dragon was speaking with the Mystic Councilponies including his father and Azure Phoenix about his latest development at Ponyville and recent event which involved with Dark Mystic Ponies, Seekcurse and Starlight Glimmer.

Tao hummed in concern, "We not only have to be concern with Seekcurse and Starlight Glimmer, but also Dark Mystic Ponies."

"You are right, old friend," Azure Phoenix nodded in agreement, "Though Third Mystic War has ended, the loyalists of Dark Curse continued to rebel and wage war against us. They will not stop until they will achieve their goals, and until all will be theirs."

"And do not forget about Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse. Those two maybe minor but they're still a threat. Starlight desired in bringing equality to all ponies and even defying the Mystic while Seekcurse desired bringing Qin Dynasty back to the living in ruling the world."

"I know what you mean. These threats are getting serious and dangerous. They were planning to lower our defense and ready to take over our world. They've been hiding, planing and waiting for the right time to take us down. Unless we find and destroy them, their goals will be achieved."

"Not on my watch," Shadow Dragon said firmly. Both Azure Phoenix and Tao turned and looked at him. He continued, "My team and Twilight's, even Lance's will take care of our enemies. We won't let them achieve it. You know that. They have strike, but we'll strike them back harder."

Tao smiled proudly, "I'm glad to see you're returning to who you once were, my son. You have no idea how much I miss of that."

"Agree... You're letting go of your past," Azure Phoenix said in agreement, "She would be proud of it. She would have wanted you to move on and have a life."

"Speaking of 'she', aren't you and Princess Celestia getting back together?" Shadow Dragon asked slyly. Tao looked at Azure Phoenix who got blushed and groaned a bit in hiding the fact that he visited and talked with her. He smiled, "Don't hide the fact, sir. You did visit her. You actually missed her, even though you're mad at her for falling of another guy."

Azure Phoenix groaned in annoyance while Mystic Tao chuckled in amusement. They can't believe that Shadow Dragon still have a sense of humor after a long time..."

Lance and Nyx were talking with Red Arsenal near to the window about the recent event.

"Did you know that Demon Lords have children?" Nyx asked in concern. She sighed, "I thought I was the only one."

Red Arsenal sighed, "So did I. Why didn't Flare Tiger tell me about it? She knows the future."

"Maybe because she can't," Lance answered. Red Arsenal and Nyx looked at him. He continued, "I know her because she helped me stay on the path to reunite with my dad and meet my new family and friends. Maybe she doesn't want us to know too much about what we're dealing with, unless they proved to be problem or serious situation."

"Dumb, but make sense," Red Arsenal remarked before he continued, "Why not this?"

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, "Because she expected it. She didn't help us to get the ingredients to save our family but to train and help me overcome my inner demon. She knew I was tempted by my own hatred and rage to destroy my enemies. But I chose the better path."

"Not only that, she knew you would have a Battle Mode." Lance continued, "You'll need it to fight with them."

Nyx hummed before smirked, "Smart move for us, and bad move for the Demons. If I practice more on using that mode, I would be ready for those jerks."

Red Arsenal smirked, "You've got a right guy to help and train you. Don't bet that I would go easy on you. I won't be gentle."

"Speaking of gentle," Lance said in concern as he approached to the window. He found Horticultural Pegasus and Public Works Pony not sighted in taking care of Dragon Sneeze Trees and Water Pipe Main while other ponies were minding their own business. He asked, "The noise stopped. Why aren't these problems dealt with?"

Both Nyx and Red Arsenal approached to the window. They noticed it. They realized that Lance was right about it. The ponies were supposed to finish the work. What happen to the workers? Where are they? Why didn't they finish the job?

* * *

Spike and his friends walked up the stairs while chatted happily. By using the 'Princess' name, they have managed to stop the Canterlot Citizens from making noise and disturbance as Princess Twilight Sparkle is still sleeping. They were impressed and relieved.

Spike smiled, "Twilight will be rested, Princess Cadance will be proud, and Princess Spike deserves a little reward."

Boomer scoffed, "Hah! Princess Spike." He laughed in amusement, "So, you're a girl now?"

"I mean - Prince Spike- Lord Spike- Noble Spike-!" Spike groaned in annoyance as he took the seat and held the bowl of crimson jewels up, "You know what I mean!"

Boomer chuckled as he threw the flowers around Spike, "I know what I mean. You want to be a pretty little princess! Spike wanna be a princess! Spike wanna be a princess!"

Grunt chuckled in amusement while Rob sighed in annoyance about Boomer's joke. Spike groaned in annoyance as he decided to ignore it. Spike took a bite on the jewel. A shadow loomed over him. He looked up and found Rob stood before him. Rob was glaring at Spike who shrugged innocently and unaware of what and why his smart friend glaring at him.

"You know what was that about!" Rob scolded angrily. Grunt hummed in concern as he had his back of head scratched. Boomer shrugged. Rob sighed, "This is complete unnecessary, Spike. All we have to do is close the window and let the ponies do what they want. Our only duty is keep Princess Twilight sleep and not disturbed, not go around and mess everyone's lives up!"

"Chillax, Rob!" Boomer said happily as he gave Rod a pat. He continued, "We did keep Princess Twilight from being disturbed, didn't we?"

Spike smirked, "You bet. Even if I did close the window, Twilight could hear that noise. I rather ask them be quiet than doing nothing. And now it's okay. Let's just relax and enjoy our diamonds. Nothing could ruin our peaceful party."

Suddenly, They heard an outrage argument from distance. They turned and found two ponies arguing with each other while climbing up to the stairs. One was a brown Earth Pony with afro black mane and short tail dressed in uniform Manehattan Delegate and a female white Earth Pony with blond mane and tail with Siberian uniform and dress-like. They came to the bed chamber.

Boomer huffed, "So much for a party."

Spike cleared his throat, "Uh, hi. Can I help you?"

Whinnyapolis Delegate explained, "My friend here, the distinguished pony from up Manehattan, and I are in a bit of a pickle, and we need the Princess Twilight to resolve it."

Spike yelped in concern, "Uh, can you talk a little quieter? And maybe come back later?"

"Oh, sure now, gosh, I wish we could but," Whinnyapolis Delegate said before glared at Manehattan Delegate, "uh, we're both supposed to give speeches about our local economies in five minutes, and we've been booked in the same hall!"

"I had the room first. And let's be honest, my speech is more important." Manehattan Delegate said proudly.

"Point of order there, sir, but I think you'll find that my speech is the more important one, don't'cha know?"

Manehatten Delegate sighed in annoyance as he glared at the dragons, "Look, youse is gonna have a lot of unhappy delegates on your hooves unless we get a ruling from Princess Twilight right now!"

"Wanna be smart-ass or something, buddy?" Boomer demanded angrily, "Coz I was about to give your peace of my shit of punchings right about now!"

Rob yelped as he quickly covered Boomer's mouth from speaking foul words. He turned and looked at the delegates, "Have you try to talk with Shadow Dragon or Princess Cadance? I'm pretty sure they're available."

Whinnyapolis Delegate sighed in annoyance, "That Mystic General is still chatting with Mystic Ponies. Not a chance if I'm disrespecting them gods, don't'cha know?"

Manehatten Delegate nodded in agreement, "Yeah... Princess Cadance is dealing with other delegates for some important business. And not to mention, her children are still young to know politics. So the best bet is Princess Twilight Sparkle. You'd better get her answer now before we're getting demanding than before!"

"Aie! Don't want to keep us waiting, don't'cha know?"

Rob sighed, "Seriously?"

Both Manehattan and Whinnyapolis Delegates gave the Dragons an angry glares. They remained silent yet worried as they knew it's not wise to make the delegates angry and upset.

Spike sighed, "Lemme see what I can do."

Spike and his friends entered the bedroom at once. They were about to approach Princess Twilight Sparkle but stopped by Rob.

"We can't disturb Twilight Sparkle," Rob exclaimed in concern, "She needs some rest now!"

Boomer huffed as he had his right fist punched on left hand, "Tell that to those delegates! Best way to solve it is giving them my knuckle-sandwich!"

"We don't have a choice, guys," Spike said in concern. He and his friends approached Twilight Sparkle. He shook her up a bit. She moaned as she was half-awake. She looked at Spike. He continued, "We have a little problem - Two delegates have speeches booked in the same hall. What do we do?"

"Okay, no problem." Twilight Sparkle said tirelessly. The Dragons smiled in relief. She spoke, "Just put the hay in the apple and eat the candle, hm?"

The Dragons were surprise and shock of the answer. Is she serious?!

Twilight Sparkle yawned happily as she fell her back on bed. She snored and slept soundly and peacefully. The dragons were now in trouble and concerns.

"Oh, I need an answer, but Twilight can't even think straight!" Spike said in concern, "Oh, my gosh, what am I supposed to do?!"

Rob sighed, "Let's just tell them to come back later and talk with royalties. They're the responsible of organizing the summit."

Boomer huffed as he held his fist up, "Or we can just give them a knuckle-sandwich! That would keep their mouths shut for good."

"Always for the violence, don't you? No wonder we'd never get a good treatment..."

"Like hell you have one. And what's that - running from the problem!? Chicken-Dragon!"

"You've got a lot of nerve talking back, brat! You're gonna get us in trouble!"

"Wanna test my temper? Coz I'm ready for it!"

"Guys! I need answer, not fighting!" Spike said in concern, "These options aren't helping! The Delegates will be madder than before!"

Grunt looked at the Princess Twilight Sparkle, then the outside and finally Spike. He smiled as he had the answer, "I am Grunt."

"Say what?!" The Dragons asked in surprise.

Grunt smiled as he explained to his brotherhood about it. They were shocked, surprised

From outside, the delegates were waiting for the answer. Spike and his friends emerged from the door. They stepped forward before the delegates.

"Well? What did she say? She picked me, right?" Manehattan Delegate asked proudly.

Whinnyapolis Delegate groaned, "Hey, hey, hey. Let's not be too hasty there, good sir. I got a feeling she went with me."

"He-hey, if she didn't pick me, it ain't hard to see that as an insult to all of Manehattan! You know what I'm sayin'?"

"And it'd sure be a shame to see something like a scheduling issue create a nasty old rift between Whinnyapolis and Ponyville."

"So? What did the Princess say?"

"Come on, now! Spit it out!"

"Um, she said that..." Spike gulped in concern. He turned and looked at his dragon friends. They all nodded their heads. He sighed, "Well, she said that she... she wants you to... share it?"

Both the delegates remained silent for the moment. The Dragons looked worry and scared as they wondered of their reaction. Will they accept it?

"If that's what the princess wants," Manehattan Delegate said as he turned to Whinnyapolis Delegate. He held his hoof up, "what are ya gonna do?"

Whinnyapolis Delegate smiled as she shook his hoof, "The princess is always right!"

They actually accept it?! Without anything to say, both delegates turned and walked down the stairs while chatted happily and joyfully with each other. The Dragons were surprise and shock about the event.

"I can't believe they fell for it..." Rob said in surprise.

Boomer groaned, "I can't believe that I didn't get some punches... Again..."

Spike smiled as he patted Grunt's back, "Thanks, Grunt. Your plan works. Now we don't have to worry about that any of them again."

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt."

"Now, back to more important things! Nothing could ruin our day." Spike held the bowl of crimson jewels.

The dragons enjoyed eating and chewing the jewels for some minutes. They were furnished and full. Nothing could ruin their day.

The cyan mustache Earth Pony approached and complained angrily, Combining those two talks was a disaster! The hall was overcrowded and the speakers just shouted over each other! Why would the princess have made such a decision?!"

Before the dragons could say anything, they heard some complaining from downstairs. They found more delegates arguing and complaining with each other about their problems. The Dragons are now facing more difficult problems!

"Great..." Boomer muttered in anger, "New problems to deal with."

As the delegates continued their arguing and complaining, the dragons were now worried and scared. But they have to keep them down from waking Twilight Sparkle up!

"Uh, by order of Princess Twilight," Spike said in concern, "be quiet!"

Everyone silenced as they all looked at Spike. Drake Trio groaned in annoyance. Spike yelped in concern of his mistake. Did Spike have to shout when Twilight Sparkle was still sleeping.

"I was really looking forward to the 'Don't Spend All Your Bits' Speech, but when I went into the hall," Fluffy Cloud explained unhappily as he landed on the ground. He sobbed and cried tearfully, "a pony had taken my seat. A pony who used to be my friend!"

Boomer and Rob groaned, "Seriously?"

"Your friend took your seat?" Spike scoffed, "Hah, big deal! Why don't you just—"

"No offense, but I don't need some random dragon's opinion." Fluffy Clouds said unhappily, "I-I want to hear what Princess Twilight thinks."

Boomer groaned as he clenched his fists tightly, "How about you listen to my fist, you bloody son of the-!"

Rob yelped and covered Boomer's mouth, "Just give us some moments. Princess Twilight will answer to us!"

The Dragons looked at Twilight Sparkle for the moment. She was still sleeping and snoring peacefully on the bed. They then chatted for the moment about how they deal with the situation.

Rob sighed, "I'd say we tell them to be back later when Princess Twilight Sparkle is fully rejuvenated. They would understand."

"Or how about give them a knuckle-sandwich!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance. The dragons glared at him. He growled, "Action speaks louder than words."

Grunt hummed before looking at Princess Twilight Sparkle. Spike noticed his looking as he knew what his best friend was thinking. He nodded. He turned to both Boomer and Rob, who sighed on defear and submit to Spike's agreement.

The Dragons went out to speak with Fluffy Clouds.

Spike said, "The princess says no friendship should end over a seat. You should forgive your friend!"

Fluffy Clouds gasped happily, "Of course! Oh, the princess is so wise!"

The delegates chatted happily with each other about Princess Twilight Sparkle being wise as other princesses. And once again, they fell for the Dragons' tricks. The Dragons have their own discussion of what they do next.

"Still think we should 'give what princess's advise'?" Rob asked in concern, "I've got a bad feeling about this. The delegates may not get along well."

Boomer huffed, "Please said that we can punch them. It's so much better than talking."

"No..." Spike disagreed, "We're gonna do what Grunt and I had planned. We'll tell these delegates anything as long as they think it came from Twilight. That should avoid from disturbing her sleeping. That's our priority. Whose with me?"

Grunt smiled happily as he nodded. Both Rob and Boomer sighed as they nodded in agreement as well. The Dragons helped ponies, griffons and some other creatures 'asking Twilight Sparkle for advice'. All of them bought it. So far, so good. They all appreciated the Princess, or in other words - the dragons' wisdom and advice. None have suspected of the advice.

The Dragons come across to Fancy Pants as the last guest.

Spike asked, "So, how can Princess Twilight be of service?"

"Well, as host city, the Canterlot delegation feels it's only right that we should get passes to every meeting and party," Fancy Pant asked calmly, "yes?"

Boomer whistled, "Free pass! Good for us!"

"Well, that doesn't seem fair—" Spike yelped, "I mean, Princess Twilight doesn't think that seems fair."

"Ehhh... yes, yes, very well." Fancy Pants said in disappointment. He smiled, "It was worth a try though, wasn't it, old chap, hm?"

Fancy Pants turned and walked down the stairs. That was the last of them...

"This is great! I just took care of a whole bunch of stuff that Twilight won't have to worry about when she wakes up!" Spike smiled happily, "Wonder if anypony else needs the princess's help?"

Spike entered the bed chamber as he took the schedule of meeting down. He turned to his friends as he was about to explained.

"No way!" Rob protested, "We've done enough! It's best that we should do nothing and keep Twilight from being disturbed. Let others handle it"

Spike groaned, "Come on. We're helping Twilight not to get disturbed. If others couldn't make it, then who will? If we can check a few of these meetings off her schedule, then when she wakes up, she won't have to think about anything but the reception."

Rob hummed in concern, "I don't know..."

"Well... If it doesn't, I would like to give some punches for stupid ponies," Boomer said in annoyance. Spike glared at Boomer for the moment. He asked, "What?!"

"Do I have to spell it out? As long as everyone thinks it's Princess Twilight, they'll respect her and us too because we helped her." Boomer remained dumbfounded and confused. Spike sighed in annoyance, "We'll be famous and can do whatever we want! This is what Grunt meant."

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt."

Boomer hummed before smirked, "Okay then. This is gonna be a kick-ass! I'm in!"

"Unbelievable!" Rob said in concern. The other dragons looked at him while giving him the puppy-dog eyes. He yelped for the moment as he struggled in overcoming them. He groaned, "I hate you all. Fine. Let's do it. But please, make sure that we're not in troubles..."

Spike, Boomer and Grunt cheered happily while Rob sighed in annoyance. This is going to be bad news...

* * *

After discussion with Mystic Councilpony about their old time and latest development, Shadow Dragon and his family had arrived at the dining hall in settling some problems. They found the delegates were getting along with each other well. They were informed that the delegates were having problems about the summit or others they're getting along. Due to Shadow Dragon was being busy, they have no choice but to wait until he returned to them.

"Is it me or the problem disappeared before we got back here," Lance asked in surprise.

Red Arsenal hummed, "I heard those delegates argued and complained about the summit for moments ago. But now the problem solved..."

"But who did it? I doubt it was daddy or Princesses did it. They were too busy with the Jade Emperor." Nyx said in concern.

Shadow Dragon hummed, "There's only one way to find out. Let's ask if they have the problems."

They questioned everyone if there was the problem but they answered to them everything was fine because of Twilight Sparkle. Shadow Dragon and his family were surprised yet suspicious of Twilight Sparkle able to give the advice to the delegates when she was still sleeping.

"This is... So sudden..." Princess Cadance said in surprise, "I was surprise that she was able to give advice despite her condition."

Red Arsenal hummed, "I don't think she did. Was anyone else left with her?"

"There is," Lance answered, "Spike and Drake Trio. I told them to make sure that she was not disturbed. Wait... You don't think they're the ones who gave the advice."

"Maybe... I doubt Boomer is smart enough to do some politics while Rob is too smart to do anything about it or even Grunt would be bothered of it."

"Spike did it?!" Nyx asked in concern, "He couldn't... He knows he wasn't good at politics."

"I don't know. But we have to make sure that everyone is satisfied especially the area. There are some dangerous obstacles around here," Shadow Dragon said in concern. He turned to Princess Cadance, "Cadance, take Nyx and find Spike and his friends. And be sure that they stayed out of troubles. The rest of us will check with the delegates."

"Okay... I got it. Take care." Princess Cadance nodded.

Princess Cadance took Nyx off in finding Spike and his friends. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Red Arsenal went and checked on the delegates. They prayed that they won't be angry or upset about the lies Spike had spread or even happy with the advise was provided by the latter.

* * *

At the Canterlot Cafe, Spike and his friends meet up with the geeky and nerdy purple Earth Pony with orange ponytail mane and tail dressed in brown vest and white uniform and worn the glasses. She is one of Twilight Sparkle's client to meet and discussed with.

"It says here you have a meeting with Princess Twilight?" Spike asked curiously.

Nerdy Delegate lisped as she put the paper of Mare Statue of Thousand Gems on table, "Uh, yuppers. She wanted me to prep her on all the different gemstones in the Citizens of Equestria statue before the reception tonight."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Um, well, I'd rather, um, tell the princess directly."

"Well, if it helps, you can call me 'Princess Spike'." Spike said slyly.

Nerdy Delegate found it disturbing of seeing a dragon being princess. Boomer then gave a whack on Spike's head for being stupid. As she was about to leave, Spike yelped as he quickly called.

"No-no-no, it's alright. The princess asked me to take care of a few things for her. That's why I came to find you."

Nerdy Delegate lisped uneasily, "Um, if you say so."

"I can assure you. She did," Rob agreed. He then muttered in annoyance, "Though I'm actually against the idea..."

Nerdy Delegate explained to the dragons of what and how the gems fit into the Statue Mare of Thousand Gems represent to states of Equestria and countries of Mystic Realm for nearly one to two hours...

* * *

At the construction site, the Public Works Pony was eating his apple in waiting for someone to arrive.

"I'm here for your two o'clock!" Spike called as he and his friends approached to the pony.

Public Works Pony gasped in surprise, "You?! But I'm supposed to be briefing Princess Twilight on the progress with the water main!"

Boomer scoffed, "We speak for the Princess, genius!"

"Uh, well, uh, can I start fixing it again?" Public Works Pony asked in concern as he turned and looked at the pipe. It almost had some cracks on it like it was about to burst. He gulped, "I'm getting a little worried, to be honest."

Rob noticed it, "Well... You could-!"

Spike interrupted, "Actually, Twilight still needs her rest, and her no-noise policy is still in effect for a few more hours. Sorry."

Boomer nodded, "Ya heard the boss. It's a no. Now beat it."

Public Works Pony sighed in defeat as he levitated his jackhammer and walked away. Spike and his friends turned and walked away. Rob sighed in annoyance while slapped his face as he wondered why Spike stubborn of not realizing other problems than just keeping Twilight from being disturbed.

As the dragons walked away and moved to deal with another problem, Princess Cadance and Nyx stood before them. The Alicorns finally found the dragons in time.

"Hey, Spike." Princess Cadance greeted, causing the dragons yelped in shock and surprise. She asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know, just settin' 'em up and knockin' 'em down!" Spike said happily.

Nyx hissed in concern of what Red Arsenal has suspected, "So, it was true..."

"Not only have we kept things quiet so Twilight could sleep, we also took care of all her afternoon meetings so she won't have to worry about them when she wakes up."

Boomer scoffed happily as he patted Spike's shoulder, "This will be piece of cake."

Rob sighed in annoyance. Grunt remained silent as he gave a concern and worried thoughts.

"Are you sure she'd want you doing that? There are so many things to keep track of at this summit." Princess Cadance asked in concern.

Nyx hissed in concern, "This is politics, not your playground; guys. And it's very serious. You remembered what Lord Azure told us about his time as Prime Minister while using the Emperor's Name in order to control the Qin Dynasty? It's not very easy."

"Nah, don't worry. I got it covered." Spike scoffed, "I know Twilight so well, it's easy to make decisions like her! And don't worry, I'm not a tyrant like Cruez or Seekcurse."

Boomer nodded, "You've got that right. We've got nothing to worry about."

The Alicorns were still doubtful and concern of dragons' purpose of helping Twilight Sparkle as they felt that there is something they wanted to do than just helping. Dragons can sometimes be greedy as the griffon.

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you for keeping Twilight's stress level down. As long as that's the real reason you're doing it." Princess Cadance said suspiciously. The dragons but Rob and Grunt looked confuse of what Princess Cadance was referring too. She sighed, "You're not enjoying speaking for Twilight a little bit?"

"Enjoying it?" Spike laughed uneasily, followed by his friends. He continued, "No way! The only things I'm doing by order of the princess are for the good of the summit!"

The Alicorns again doubtful of the dragons' true loyalty and purpose. But they decided to leave it since they helped Equestria so much.

Nyx gave Spike an angry glare, "Don't do something stupid. The last thing I want is my brother getting into trouble. And believe me. Ponies will see you as tyrant than a friend. Don't repeat the mistake like other tyrants."

As the Alicorns flew off back to Canterlot Castle, Spike smirked as he turned to his friends. He then gave a chuckled. Boomer smiled in please while Rob and Grunt looked worry and scared about it. And they had the feeling that this will not be about helping Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Spike and his friends spent their time in asking ponies and griffons do their services for them by using Princess Twilight Sparkle's name. They get a massage, free diamond cupcakes and even the portraits of themselves. They truly enjoyed the respect and treatment much, though Rob and Grunt didn't like it very much. But unknown to them, some group have watched the event. And boy, they're not gonna be pleased of it...

* * *

Spike and his friends were at the Dinning Hall. They were eating their jewels for the snacks. Rob and Grunt weren't please of what Spike was doing.

"I can't believe that you did it!" Rob scolded angrily, "Do you have no idea of what you have done?!"

Spike sighed, "You mean helping Twilight Sparkle from being disturbed? That should be good enough and we deserve a reward."

"You said it," Boomer smirked as he took a black jewel into his mouth, "Totally worth it!"

Grunt growled, "I am Grunt!"

"I agreed, Grunt. All of you are irresponsible!" Rob exclaimed in anger, "We should have closed the window instead of interrupting the ponies' business! I wish this would never have happen!"

Spike scoffed, "You really need to relax. Princess life is good!"

"It sure is," The firm and angry voice asked. The dragons yelped in concern. They turned and found Princess Cadance and Nyx marching into the chamber as they approached to the dragons. Princess Cadance continued, "but it's also hard work, isn't it?"

Rob groaned, "We're in trouble!"

Spike gulped, "Eh, it's not so bad."

Princess Cadance sighed, "Spike, I'm concerned you might be abusing your relationship with Twilight."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "You promised me that you won't become a tyrant!"

"I'm not a tyrant! I'm a great princess—" Spike yelped as he found his friends glaring at him. He continued, "I mean, Twilight's a great princess! And I've been working hard to help her! When two delegates had a falling out, I'm the one who fixed their friendship! I listened to that pony drone on about gems for forty-five minutes so Twilight wouldn't have to! I moved a polo match away from the tower so she could sleep! And I didn't even eat that delicious looking statue! I'm a decision-making master!"

Boomer scoffed, "This baby dragon got his own rights, alright!"

Both Alicorns glared at Spike and Boomer, and even Grunt and Rob glared at their own brotherhood members. They were not amused by Spike's decision and doing. They all know being princess isn't about getting job done and get what they wanted but taking a responsibility of their own action and mistakes they made for others.

Spike sighed, "Okay. So maybe I did get a little carried away making decisions. But it's not like anything bad happened."

"Really? Like asking those ponies stopped dealing with dragon sneeze trees and water pipe?" Rob asked in annoyance, "Something bad is bound to happen!"

"You did what?!" Alicorns asked in concern.

At the fenced field where polo ponies were playing polo, one of them accidentally hit the ball hard. It hit over the walls. It knocked the the first dragon sneeze tree in falling on the rest down. The last one fell and slammed on water pipe. With a hard knock, pipe cracked in firing the water straight to the dining hall.

Both Alicorns and Dragons screamed in fear and worry as the water continued poured into the hall. Dining Hall is half-way flooded! Both Princesses climbed up the stage while the dragons held the table tightly.

"This is unexpected!" Boomer said in concern.

Rob groaned, "You idiots! Now do you see what I was trying to tell you all!? This is something we shouldn't have done in the first place! You should have listen to me!"

"I'll go shut off the main! You all get rid of the water!" Princess Cadance ordered.

Princess Cadance flew off to the window. Nyx and the dragons did their best in pouring the water out of the dining hall as quickly as they can. Time is wasting!

On the Canterlot Road, Princess Cadance used her crystallized spell in blocking and shutting the pipe off from firing the water. It was close one...

Within the Dining Hall, Shadow Dragon and some delegates had arrived at the Dining Hall. They were about to open it but stopped as they heard some noise. Shadow Dragon turned and gave a nod to Lance and Red Arsenal. Both of them slowly opened the door while Red Arsenal armed with his bow and arrows. As they opened the door, the water splashed and flooded all of delegates away from the hall.

With the water cleared out, the dining hall is cleared and dried though it's a mess. Nyx and the dragons approached to the Statue Mare of Thousand Gems. They sighed in relief to see it safe. Before they could respond, the dragons sniffled suddenly as if they caught a cold. They looked around of their surroundings - the hall was filled with dragon sneeze!

As they tried to hold their breath, Nyx was about to perform the spell in making the statue from falling to pieces. The dragons sneezed at the statue. It fell on her but saved by her Force Field in time. But the statue is ruined, with the gems got messed up...

Princess Cadance returned to the hall. Shadow Dragon and the rest of delegates charged straight at the dining hall at once. They were in shock and worried. The Dining Hall was a mess. Grand Equestria Pony Summit is ruined.

Fancy Pants said in shock, "Oh, my! What is the meaning of this?!"

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at the dragons and then at Nyx. They all yelped in concern and worried. Lance and Red Arsenal groaned. They're now in troubles.

Fancy Pants turned and glared at Public Works Pony as he demanded, "How could you let a water main burst on Canterlot's most important day?!"

"Hey, don't look at me! Princess Twilight said to stop working on it!" Public Works Pony protested innocently.

Fancy Pants levitated the branch of dragon sneeze. He glared at the Horticultural Pony, "Well, what about these trees?! I ordered them trimmed to avoid just such a situation!"

Horticultural Pegasus gulped, "But the princess told me to stop, bub!"

"Why would the princess make such horrible decisions?! This all could have been prevented!" Fancy Pants exclaimed in anger and upset.

Feeling what Fancy Pants had said is true, most of the delegates from Equestria and Mystic Realm argued angrily. Some such as Azure Phoenix and Mystic Tao knew that she would never make such a mistake. They turned and glared at Spike and his friends as they had the feeling the dragons are responsible of the mess.

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Spike, "Spike, what did you and your friends do?"

Red Arsenal glared at Boomer, "You've got some explaining to do now..."

"Whatever you have to say," Lance said sternly, "Better explain now."

Spike pleaded frantically as he approached to the front, "Please, everypony, listen! I'm so sorry all this happened!"

"What are you apologizing for? These were Princess Twilight's awful decisions!" Fancy Pants demanded angrily. He snarled a bit,'I'll not let Princess Twilight give Canterlot a bad name in the eyes of Equestria! Come on, everypony! Let's go give her a piece of our minds!"

The Delegates shouted in agreement as they all wanted to give Princess Twilight Sparkle piece of their mind about the mess she had made. The angry delegates turned and were about to leave the hall.

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Spike sternly, "I don't know what you did. But if they reach to Twilight, they will put the blame on the wrong pony. Do you feel guilty about it?"

Nyx pleaded in concern, "Daddy... He didn't mean it. He was just-!"

Spike interrupted, "He's right. Twilight doesn't deserve this! We have to stop them now!"

Before any of them could act, Grunt jumped over the angry mob as he closed the door tight. He barricaded with his roots and branches attached to it hard. They were shock and surprised of Grunt's stunt.

Grunt growled and shouted wildly, "I-AM-GRRRRUUUUUNNNNNT!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Fancy Pants demanded as he turned to Spike and his friends, "There's an angry mob here that demands satisfaction!"

"The fault is never been princess's. It was mine," Spike explained. The delegates were in confused of what he had said. He gulped as he answered sheepishly, "It's just that, uh, we don't want to wake the princess, do we?"

"Wake her?! What?!" Manehattan Delegate demanded angrily, "You're tellin' me that she's asleep?!"

Whinnyapolis Delegate glared at Spike, "If she was asleep, who told you to give this kind of answers to us in the first place?!"

The delegates demanded angrily about the answers they wanted. How the heck did the dragons get the answers for the delegates' problem?!

"That was me and my dragon friends," Spike answered. The delegates gasped in surprise and shock. He continued, "I only did this is to help Twilight from being disturbed. She spent three days straight in organizing this summit. And the only way to help her is use her name to tell everyone not to bother her."

"And that backfired, Spike," Rob scolded angrily at Spike. Spike turned and looked at the purple dragon as the teenager continued, "If you have listened to me in first place, none of this could have happen! You're nothing but a spoiled and selfish brat to earn respect for yourself! Wasn't being a hero enough for you? You just have to ruin everything especially your own adopted mother! How will she answer this to you?!"

The ponies were surprised and shocked of what they just heard and saw. Spike didn't actually take the advice from Rob?!

"Wow... That's harsh..." Red Arsenal remarked.

Lance groaned, "Really?"

Boomer whacked his spear on Rob's head, "You'd take that back, Robby! Spike doesn't deserve this! He just want to help! Why can't you be more helpful and supportive!"

"He could have taken the advice in first place!" Rob exclaimed in anger, "But all he want is attention! He's such a spoiled brat! I don't him to be reminded of you again! I want him to be smarter than you!"

"Take that back!"

"Forget it!"

"Take that back!"

"NO!"

Boomer roared in anger as he rammed Rob to the ground. Both the dragons punched each other's faces hard and quick while screamed angrily and wildly. Everyone watched the event as they were all in concerned and worried. Are they going to let a fight ruined their friendship?!

Spike couldn't believe that two of his friends were helping him. And all he repaid them is fighting and ignorance of friendship. This is not what summit was about! This is not what Twilight Sparkle was fighting! This is something he refused to see!

"STOP!" Spike shouted at once. Everyone turned and looked at him with their shock and concern. What does he want?

"Uh, hi there, everypony. So I guess I owe you all a pretty big apology. I got a little carried away. It-it just felt so good to have ponies caring about my opinions on such important matters. I guess I was just enjoying feeling like a princess." Spike explained in concern. He sighed, "It's funny. Here we are at a summit that brings together ponies from all across Equestria, and all I could think about was myself. You all came here to celebrate the things that make each of our cities so unique and special. But instead of getting into the spirit of things like all of you, I used my friend's position to make myself feel good. And the worse is I made my dragon friends fighting with each other when they were helping me. I should have been more thoughtful of them."

"Spike..." Shadow Dragon, Princess Cadance, Lance, Nyx, Boomer and Rob said in surprise.

The delegates were surprise and shock to see and hear what Spike had said. He actually taking responsibility of the mess?!

Spike gathered some jewels as much as he can. But there too many for him to carry. Suddenly, Grunt came and help Spike carrying the jewels up after he removed himself from door. Spike was surprise and shock to see a wooden dragon helping him.

"Grunt... You don't have to help me," Spike said in concern, "I make the mistake. I have to fix it. You didn't get involved in my problems."

Grunt shook his head while smiling, "We... Are... Grunt..."

Everyone and even dragons were surprise, shock and amazed of what they just heard. Not only Grunt was able to speak other words than just 'I am Grunt', but his was very inspiring, emotional and touching they ever hear...

Spike smiled happily as he and Grunt began building the statue up. Both Boomer and Rob looked at each other for the moment. They really want to kill each other for not helping Spike but instead they smiled. They turned and went towards their friends. They helped their dragon friends gathered the gems and build them together a Mare Statue of Thousand Gems.

The delegates were surprised and shocked to see the dragons were redeeming the mistake they had make. They looked at each other for the moment. They all smiled and nodded in agreement. As Spike was about to grab the red gem. It was levitated. The dragons turned and found Fancy Pants stood before him. Instead of angry, he shown his gentle smile.

"The Canterlot ruby goes here, old sport." Fancy Pants said as he placed a ruby on top of Mare Statue's legs.

Followed by peach gem near to a ruby, Whinnyapolis Delegate smiled, "And ours goes here, don't'cha know?"

Spike and Drake Trio were surprise and shock to see the delegates from both Equestria and Mystic Realm were helping them build the Mare Statue of Thousand Gems. Instead of stopping, they continued building it up. The statue is ready and complete!

"Does this mean you forgive us?" Spike asked in surprise.

Manehattan Delegate smiled as he looked at the statue, "Sure! You know, the whole idea of the statue is that when each of us plays our own small part, it adds up to somethin' great."

"Quite. Just like how all our cities make up the beautiful land of Equestria!" Fancy Pants agreed and smiled, "As a wise words from wooden dragon said - 'We... Are... Grunt...'."

Princess Cadance smiled as she declared, "I hereby dedicate the Citizens of Equestria statue to everypony who plays their part, no matter how big or how small!"

The delegates cheered wildly and happily to hear. They had the best summit ever - not because of the event but how important value it is about unity and friendship.

"Strange... But true..." Red Arsenal smiled, " I figured what 'We are Grunt' means. There's no 'I' in team."

Lance smiled, "You said it, Red. Grunt is really a wise dragon we ever had. Hell, he may prove to be Starswirl the Bearded's Reincarnation."

Red Arsenal chuckled, "Funny... Definitely funny..."

Boomer, Rob and Grunt had the chats for the moment about the event. They did make a mess in the first place especially putting Spike i n troubles.

"Listen, just wanna say - sorry for the mess," Boomer apologized.

Rob sighed, "Me too. I'm sorry as well. I guess I should try to be relax or could have stop the problem in time before things get out of hand. Pals?"

"Pals..." Boomer smiled.

Grunt smiled as he hugged Boomer and Grunt happily, "We... Are... Grunt..."

Shadow Dragon and Nyx approached Spike. Spike was about to say but hugged by Nyx. He hugged her back. Shadow Dragon smiled to see Spike learned his lesson.

Spike sighed, "Nyx, I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for having an argument with you," Nyx sighed, "I just don't want my brother to be a jerk and selfish..."

"I know... But thanks," Spike smiled.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Well done, Spike. Twilight would be proud of you."

Spike smiled happily. He was glad that everything is okay now.

Suddenly, the door was opened as it was revealed the happy Twilight Sparkle who whistled happily as she entered the dining hall.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry, I'm late. I just had some naps after what I did for three days organizing the summit event. I hope you find it entertaining and happy. I hope nothing ruin the summit," Twilight Sparkle said happily. As she looked around, she found the hall a mess and even delegates waved at her. She blinked of shock and surprise, "Did I miss something?"

Shadow Dragon smiled as he patted Twilight Sparkle's shoulder, "I'll explain it later. But for now, enjoy the summit..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer  
Rob Paulson: Rob  
Vin Diesel: Grunt

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jess McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Trevor Devall: Fancy Pants, Fluffy Clouds, Delegate 2  
Tabitha St. Germain: Princess Luna, Whinnyapolis Delegate, Nerdy Delegate  
Jason Schombing: Manehattan Delegate  
Terry Klassen: Annoyed Delegate  
Peter New: Public Works Pony, Horticultural Pony, Delegate 1

 **Cameo:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Master James was supposed to appear in this story to advise Spike about taking responsibility of using Princess Twilight's name or using it for personal gain but trouble in fitting him in.


	12. Ep 11: Party Popped

**Episode 11: Party Popped**

Within the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Castle, Twilight and all of her friends were waiting at the hallway. Twilight Sparkle was pacing from left to right and back for few times while showing nervous and scared like something had spooked her. Shadow Dragon was leaning on the crystallized walls while smiling happily and calmly for no reason. Their friends and even Sparkle-Dragon Children were looking at them both as they were all worried and concerned about it. What is going on?

Twilight approached and looked at Pinkie as she said nervously, "You look nervous. There's no reason to be nervous. Nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be fine!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled uneasily as if something had made her nervous and scared. Everyone but Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance. Twilight is in panicked mode again. She really need to calm down for once.

"Twilight, tell those butterflies in your tummy to beat it!" Pinkie said happily while pointing at Twilight Sparkle's chest. She smiled happily, "Making new friends is always fun."

Twilight Sparkle gulped as she felt her sweats coming down from her head, "Ohhhh..."

As the princess wiped her sweats off, Fluttershy approached and patted Twilight Sparkle's shoulder gently, "They're probably just as nervous as you are."

"You've been plannin' this shindig for weeks. You know everything about these fellers." Applejack said calmly as she approached Twilight Sparkle, "It's gonna be dandy."

Twilight Sparkle calmed down at once as she took a breath and let it out. She smiled, "You're right. Remember, Equestria and Yakyakistan haven't opened their borders for hundreds of moons. In fact, Yakyakistan is so far north of the Crystal Mountains, nopony's even been there!"

Twilight's friends looked worry and concern of what they just heard. They have the feeling that she is right. Making friends with the Yaks won't be easy since the ponies and yaks haven't been contacted for nearly hundreds of moons.

"Imagine the look on Princess Celestia's face when she finds out we made friends with a yak prince!" Twilight Sparkle nervously laughed, "I'm calm! I'm calm..."

Shadow Dragon smirked and scoffed a bit, "No, you're not. You're just panicked that how right I am that Yaks and Ponies can never be friends."

As if his words had make her twitched her left eye, Twilight groaned angrily as she turned and glared at him. She approached to him, "You just have to ruin everything, didn't you? 'Mr. High and Mighty Mystic'?!"

"What can I say? I just love to tease you when you're mad and panicked to know how right I am."

"Ooh... I'm gonna prove how wrong you really are, mister old Mystic Head!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "I'll say put your metal to your pedal. That's what the racer would said."

As both Princess of Friendship and Mystic General of Dragon glared at each other, their friends but the children were in confused yet concerned of what has happened. Something had happened to those two. The Wielder of Light and Wielder of Darkness never had an argument before in their lives...

"Did I miss something?" Applejack asked in concern.

Saber Dragoon shrugged, "I'm clueless as you are. This is the first time to see them argued with each other. That never happen before."

"You'd tell me. I'll go and talk with them." Laxtinct nodded as he approached to Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. He was about to call them but they glared at him from not interfering their argument. He yelped, "Maybe... I'll stay out of this one."

Laxtinct slowly walked away while smiling nervously and scared as well.

"So, what cause them to be like this?" Rarity asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Beats me. And I thought my jokes are bad enough to tick her off."

"We do..." Nyx said in concern. She sighed, "And it's never been good, three weeks ago..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Three Weeks Ago...

Within the Friendship Meeting Chamber, Twilight Sparkle just finished the meeting with her friends. Metalgear cleaning and clearing the mess since they just had their lunch. Lance, Nyx and Spike were still with their mother.

As Twilight and her children were about to leave, she gasped happily. She saw Shadow Dragon marching in from the entrance. He was holding the Cherry Blossoming Flowers and box of chocolates. She galloped towards him as she jumped and hugged him. She kissed his lips passionately for the moment. She then nuzzled him happily. He smiled as he nuzzled her back.

"So, how's your meeting?" Shadow Dragon asked happily.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "It was great. And we've got a new mission to perform. It's going to be memorable!"

"Really? What would that be?"

"Making friends and alliance with the Yaks."

Shadow Dragon looked shock and surprise for the moment. He then laughed on amusement. Everyone looked surprise and worry of what and why he laughed for.

"Sorry! Really Sorry!" Shadow Dragon apologized as he slowly stopping his laugh. He chuckled a bit wiping his some tears off from his eyes since his laugh often hurt his lings. He cleared his throat, "I thought I heard that you said you planned to make friends with the yaks. That would be a joke."

Twilight giggled a bit while shaking her head, "No. It's not a joke, Shadow Dragon. I intend to make it happen. We're going to welcome the yaks to our home for third week! The friendship will prevail!"

Shadow Dragon looked shock and feared of what he just heard, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Twilight said proudly, "And it's going to be the best!

"No! That's the worst idea! You can't bring those filthy animals here! They're dangerous savages!"

"Dangerous? Savages? The yaks? How can they be dangerous? They're amazing and magnificent creatures I ever heard of! And I can't wait to make friends with them!"

"No, you won't! These things are not what you think or believed! They're wild and savage animals I ever faced with! And trust me, they don't want friendship! They want our territory for their gains because of our supplies, armory,and even strategies about our military and map! We've been fighting with each other for 20 years since the rebirth of Three Kingdoms. I'm telling you that there is no way we're gonna make friends with them! It's impossible!"

"I can't believe it! How could you be so selfish and mean to those yaks?! I haven't got the chance to meet them!"

"And you won't! It's best that they never set on Equestria! We're not gonna perform that mission! We're not making those filth as our friends! And there is no friendship! This is my final word!"

Twilight gasped in shock. She glared at Shadow Dragon, "Guess what, General? This isn't your decision. It's mine. And I'd say that we're going to bring them here! We're going to make friends with them!"

"If you do this... You're gonna regret. They will not be satisfied with it. They will take our home by brutal force! They will answer one thing to the situation - war! So stop now!"

"No! We're going to do this! I've made promise to Celestia and Azure that Yaks and Ponies can be friends! I'm going to do it!"

"You're hopeless and stubborn princess!"

"You're a total jerk and unfaithful Mystic!"

Shadow Dragon groaned angrily as he threw both flowers and chocolate box down hard. He turned and walked away at once. Twilight Sparkle huffed angrily as she looked away from him. Lance, Nyx and Spike were in shock and scarred of what they just saw.

"Don't tell me they're gonna breakup," Nyx said tearfully and worriedly.

Lance gulped, "I hope not..."

"I just hope they can forget about this argument," Spike remarked in concern while scratching his head.

Lance and Nyx nodded in agreement with Spike for their hope and worries.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Lance, Spike and Nyx sighed in defeat while both Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force were in shock and surprise. They continued watching both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon arguing with each other. The couples had been this for three weeks?! Yikes!

Terrorcreep sighed, "And that never work..."

Fluttershy squealed in concern, "Poor Twilight... Poor Shadow Dragon..."

As if in it was signaled, four Metal Ponies blown their trumpets at once. Twilight and her friends turned to the front. They but Shadow Dragon quickly moved to the front of hallway at once. They stood firmly and confidently. The Yaks are here!

Metalgear was about to announce. The door was opened in two as they slammed on Metal Ponies to the walls hard. The red carpet unfurling and rolled straight to the front of Twilight and her friends.

Metalgear and his Metal Ponies slowly emerged from the slammed gate. They were all still feel crushed and flattened as they can't feel their hooves or heads. Metalgear shook his head as he cleared his throat.

"Announcing the arrival of our guests," Metalgear announced, "Prince Rutherford and his Ambassadors from Yakyakistan!"

Two brownish yaks worn the greenish carpets and Mongolian Helmets Ambassadors marched towards the front. They moved aside as they allowed their Prince Rutherford marched in - orange furred Yak with black crown with blue jewel and golden rings on his horns, legs and furred and also worn blue carpet.

Prince Rutherford cleared his throat, "Ponies! Greetings, ponies!"

"Greetings to my ass," Shadow Dragon muttered in annoyance while still leaning to the walls and looked away.

Tempted to shout back at him but she decided to ignore him for now. Twilight Sparkle teleported before Prince Rutherford. She bowed before him and greeted.

"Prince Rutherford, your Majesty. On behalf of all of us, I welcome you to Equestria."

"Me honored. Yaks hope for great friendship between ponies and yaks." Prince Rutherford said proudly before lowered himself down and shouted at Twilight's ears, "Friends for a thousand moons!"

Shouting on her ears make her pain and itchy as Twilight Sparkle rubbed her ears gently to get a perfect loud and clear. But at the same time, she is very nervous and worried. Shadow Dragon snickered at her. His friends turned and glared at him. Is he serious? Can't he be supportive to his girlfriend?

Nyx sighed as she nudged both Lance and Spike to move in and help their mothers. While Nyx approached to her mother, both Lance and Spike moved the table at once. It was filled with buns, gingers and traditional Yaks' Food.

Nyx approached and smiled, "You must be hungry after a long journey. We've prepared a banquet of traditional yak foods."

Twilight nodded nervously, "Please enjoy it..."

Prince Rutherford looked at the foods closely while talking, "If things not perfect, yaks get mad. Yaks always get mad when things not perfect!"

Twilight Sparkle gulped in fear and worry about that. Her friends felt the same thing as well. They prayed that everything will be fine and also the Yaks won't get mad. On other hoof, Shadow Dragon didn't seem to care or think about it.

Prince Rutherford sniffed on the buns carefully. He took a bite on the bun. He chewed it slowly. But stopped, he shown his looks of disgust and shock. He spitted the food out.

"This no taste like yak food! Fake pony food make yaks mad!"

Twilight and all of her friends yelped in fear and worry now. The yaks are now angry.

Prince Rutherford rammed and flipped the table upside down. The food fell and splashed in messes. He and his yaks roared angrily as they bounced and stomped on the table hard for few times. After that, they slammed on the crystallized pillars, brought and tear the banner sashes down, destroyed the items and chairs. The castle's hallway is almost becoming ruined!

The Ponies were in shock and worry to see the scene especially Metalgear and his Metal Ponies since they worked here as the butlers, servants, maids, gardeners, cleaners and securities. Shadow Dragon whistled happily as he has no care of anything or anyone. Lance, Spike and Nyx groaned angrily to see him like that.

"My beautiful architect... They're destroyed..." Metalgear said sadly before cried and sobbed tearfully, "WHY?!"

As Metalgear cried unhappily, his Metal Ponies came and comforted him. He was heartbroken and pained to see the castle in ruined.

"Is it okay to be nervous now?" Pinkie Pie asked Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement that it's okay to be nervous. This is a lot harder than they realized. Making friends with the yaks could be challenging and difficulty especially Shadow Dragon was right from the start...

 _An hour later..._

With the hallway of castle ruined and destroyed, the Yaks left the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle now. Twilight and her friends, and even the Metal Ponies cleaned and cleared the area as well as fixing the damages their guests had caused. Shadow Dragon was sleeping and lying down on the stoned bench without bother to care or help them. It was a disaster.

As Metalgear and his Metal Ponies were repairing and fixing the damaged walls, he sighed unhappily, "There goes of my work. We worked so hard to clean this mess..."

Applejack was fixing the second floor's barriers. She sighed, "Them yaks sure have a funny way of sayin' 'howdy'."

"They're different, that's all," Rarity explained as she glued two broken pieces of vase together. She sighed, "Very... different."

Shorty sighed, "I wouldn't say different, Rarity. They're just extremely sensitive and upset about our custom-made of their tradition. Yaks are known to be proud and stubborn animals to change their ways. Therefore, they don't like what we did to theirs."

Terrorcreep huffed, "That would be racists of them."

"Terrorcreep!" Saber Dragoon exclaimed in annoyance.

Shadow Dragon smirked as he slowly get up and looked at worried Twilight Sparkle, "No, he's right. Maybe this could have avoided if someone have listened to me?"

Twilight turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "Don't push your luck, mister. I'm not out."

"He does have the point, Twi," Rainbow Dash said in concern as she flew before Twilight Sparkle. She held the broken golden watch trophy-like, "They broke my record for most stuff broken in under a minute. I mean, they even broke the trophy."

Shadow Dragon snickered in amusement while Twilight huffed angrily and glaring at her ex-boyfriend. Lance, Spike and Nyx sighed in annoyance and upset, and even their friends were worried. These two really need to stop fighting over about the Yaks subject.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Wanna give up?"

"Like I said before, I'm not out," Twilight Sparkle said firmly as she turned and looked at her friends, "All we have to do is show them how great it can be to have friends before Princess Celestia arrives for the friendship party tonight. Now, who read the seven-volume cross-indexed history of Yakyakistan I recommended?"

All of her friends but Pinkie Pie were in shock and worried. They have all forgotten about it. Most of Twilight's friends didn't bother to read it while Shadow Dragons team didn't because they had known of yaks since the war from centuries ago but didn't bother to give their former enemies the chance to meet and understand.

"I did, I did! Did you know they live so far north of the Crystal Empire that it's cold all the time? Yaks have yak fur to keep them warm." Pinkie Pie exclaimed and squeed happily as she used FLuttershy's mane in wrapping her face up like a coat.

Blazefist shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that's what fur's always for, Pinkie Pie."

Surprise! Pinkie randomly yet strangely emerged from his armor. It surprised Blazefist. She exclaimed, "I know! Yaks are so cool!"

As Pinkie jumped out from the armor, Blazefist yelped in shock before launching his Fireball Shots out. It shot straight at Laxtinct's flank, causing his little brother screaming painfully and wildly while trying to get the fire out. Aquastroke helped and put the fire out with her Water Gun. Laxtinct sighed happily.

"Pinkie Pie, can you show them around town? I know you have to plan the friendship party too, but it would really help make them feel welcome." Twilight suggested, "And of course, Metalgear would be honored to help you out."

Metalgear yelped in surprise as he turned and looked at his friend with a surprise and shock like 'I did?' look.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Don't worry. They'll be in good hooves with me."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Remember, we want to make sure Equestria feels like home. That means doing everything we can to make this place feel like Yakyakistan."

All of her friends and even three children cried in agreement that they will help and make Yaks feel home at Equestria by using the style and tradition of Yakyakistan.

"And pray that you win the bet we've made," Shadow Dragon teased happily, "I just want to see how right I am about this futile mission of yours."

Twilight groaned angrily, "You know this is not competition, Shadow Dragon! I'm getting sick of that attitude of yours!"

Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon glared at each other at once. They both wanted to punch each other faces so badly for making fun or being ignorant of what was important to Equestria. Everyone yelped in concern and worry to see like that.

"Dad, not now," Lance pleaded in concern, "We've got more important things to do than this!"

Nyx nodded, "He's right. We should be focusing on the yaks as our friends than enemies. Isn't this our mission?"

"Yeah! Let's just drop it and deal with the yaks first, then we had some family maters to deal with. Okay?" Spike asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon continued looking at angry Twilight Sparkle in amusement. She groaned angrily as she knew the children were right. She doesn't have the time to argue with her boyfriend now.

"Fine. Let's get out there and make some new friends!"

Twilight's friends cheered wildly and happily as they all agreed with her and even the children too. Shadow Dragon huffed in amusement while making his friends groaned in concern as they were worried for him of teasing and making Twilight Sparkle looked bad. Can their love be together?

Metalgear sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Pinkie led the Yaks to the Southern Pony's home for resting while Metalgear acted as the guide and observer for the results. The Apple Family were outside watching the event while Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct were fixing the hay beds and pillows per Twilight Sparkle's instruction.

"I still don't think it's good idea to show yaks about what we did on Yakyakistan tradition and stuffs," Metalgear said in concern.

Pinkie giggled a bit as she patted Metalgear's back, "Don't worry, Metal. Everything will be fine. I'm sure they'll get used to our custom made. They'll like it."

Metalgear sighed, "I've got the bad feeling about this..."

"We know y'all are noble warriors who avoid the so-called finer things," Applejack said calmly a she lowered her hat down, "so me and my family would be honored if you rested here in the barn during your visit."

As both Saber Dragoon and Laxtinct finished in making the hay beds, Pinkie bounced happily towards them at the paddock. She smiled happily.

"Saber, Lax, Applejack and I made hay beds like you're used to back in Yakyakistan."

Prince Rutherford approached to the hay bed as he looked at them closely. He nodded firmly.

"This perfect."

Heard what Prince Rutherford had said, the ponies sighed in relief to hear it from the yaks. They're finally giving the ponies a chance to try.

Pinkie smiled, "You can snooze here all afternoon, 'cause you're gonna need a lot of energy for my party tonight!"

The yaks approached to the hay beds. The ponies sighed in relief.

Laxtinct sighed, "That wasn't so hard."

"WAIT!" Prince Rutherford exclaimed as he took a lick on his hay bed, "This not yak hay!"

The ponies yelped in worry. The yaks are not happy again! They decided to move back before the yaks went rampage without telling them the truth.

"To be honest, sir. We have no idea why these are made of yak hay. We were tricked!" Metalgear said uneasily.

Pinkie Pie giggled uneasily, "Well, we didn't have actual hay from Yakyakistan, but we tried our best to make it just like yours."

"Pinkie Pie! NO!" Saber, Laxtinct and Applejack exclaimed in fear.

"Not perfect! Yaks destroy!" Prince Rutherford exclaimed in anger.

The yaks roared and grunted angrily as they bounced angrily and destructively on not only hay beds, but also the barn. They're on rampage again! The ponies quickly galloped and escaped the barn before they could get slammed by the yaks.

"So much for easy," Metalgear remarked in concern.

Applejack hissed in concern, "Pinkie Pie, what do we do?!"

Pinkie hummed in concern as she had some thinking to do. Her friends prayed that she make a good one. Pinkie gasped as she found the answer...

* * *

At Fluttershy's cottage, Pinkie stood before the closed blue and white curtain sheets hanging from the tree. She smiled happily as she cleared her throat for Metalgear to begin.

Metalgear smiled as he announced "And now, for your entertainment pleasure... Presenting animals, Yakyakistan style!"

Pinkie pulled the curtains. The animals of Fluttershy such as Angel, squirrel, nightingale, beaver, two little ducklings and snake worn the yaks' horns as they all chittering and marching towards to Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and the Yaks for entertainment.

Prince Rutherford remarked calmly, "Animals cute."

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "Oh. Thank goodness."

"Let's hope so," Terrorcreep said in concern as he was worried for the animals. They're precious and important to his girlfriend. He muttered, "Hopefully, they buy enough time to accept the act."

As the animals were about to perform, the baby duck that has an antler on his face stuck fell to the ground when he was tripped by a peddle. As the duck tried to get up, it accidentally pushed himself off the horn.

"Wait!" Prince Rutherford exclaimed angrily as he took a look on the animals closely. Both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. He continued, "These antlers lie! These not Yakyakistani animals! Yaks smash!"

Fluttershy yelped in concern. Prince Rutherford roared angrily as he was about to slam on the animals. Fluttershy was able to grab them, and then Terrorcreep managed to push her away to the top branch at once. Prince Rutherford slammed on the table mat hard.

As Prince Rutherford roared angrily, he and his yaks stomped their hooves on the teapots and teacups to pieces. Fluttershy, her animals Pinkie Pie, Terrorcreep and Metalgear were on the tree's branches as they were afraid to go down and talk with the yaks now. Terrorcreep also wanted to punch their faces for being rude but can't risk the friendship between the ponies and yaks.

"That doesn't bode well..." Metalgear said in concern.

Pinkie hissed in concern before she smiled, "There's still other things we can do." She gulped, "I think."

Metalgear sighed, "This might not end well..."

* * *

Pinkie and Metalgear guided and led Prince Rutherford and the yaks to the Carousal Boutique where Rarity and Shorty Thinking presenting the Crystal Empire's fabric, clothes and materials to present to the yaks.

Rarity smiled as she explained, "Yes! These are some of my favorite materials. Very rare, imported from the Crystal Empire to match your northern sensibilities. I hope you'll find them—"

Prince Rutherford and the yaks interrupted Rarity as they were eating and chewing the blue fabric as if it is their food. The ponies were in shock and surprise to see it.

Rarity finished, "...delicious."

Shorty chuckled uneasily, "Yeah... I forgot that the yaks use their tastes to know how good the silk is. It slip my mind."

 ** _SPIT!_** Prince Rutherford and yaks groaned angrily. The ponies yelped in concern as they had the feeling that the yaks are not happy again!

"This no taste like yak fabric! Yaks destroy!"

The yaks roared angrily as they stomped around, slammed, kicked and destroyed all of Rarity's materials, cloths, silks, manikins and more. Rarity yelped in shock as she fainted from her back while summoning the sofa for her to lie down. Shorty Thinking sighed as he took the fan and blew on her face gently.

"So much for interesting silk..." Metalgear said in concern.

Pinkie Pie gulped as she held the manikin tightly, "Everything's gonna be fine. You'll just... make it up to them. Somehow."

Pinkie Pie then shivered in fear and worry. Metalgear sighed in defeat and concern about it. Everything is turning to worse now...

* * *

Pinkie and Metalgear led the yaks to the green hill for next tour.

"Listen up! Tell your faces to hold onto their frowns," Pinkie Pie smiled happily as she explained, "cause they're about to get turned upside-down!"

Prince Rutherford nodded as he shown his frown face, "Hold your frown, face!"

Metalgear gulped, "I hope it works..."

"Hit it, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie called.

Rainbow Dash, Aqaustroke and Blazefist brought the long and large fluffy clouds over the yaks and even both Metalgear and Pinkie Pie. Three of them kicked the clouds in launching the large portion of snow to the ground.

Pinkie smiled, "Just like Yakyakistan snow, right? Because snow is snow, no matter where it comes from."

Prince Rutherford took a lick on a snow on his nose. He groaned, "This not yak snow!"

The yaks roared wildly and angrily as they attacked and smashed the snow?! The ponies were in shock and surprise of they just saw.

"Seriously?!" Pinkie asked in concern before looked at the yaks destroying the snow, "...Seriously?"

Pinkie slammed her face on the snow hard. This does not bode well...

* * *

At the Friendship Council Chamber, Twilight and all of her friends have gathered as they had some meeting to chat and talk about. Shadow Dragon was also there as he was leaning on the wall while smiling proudly and happily. The children was in worry and feared as they were worried for their parents. The argument was about to make sooner than they expected...

Everyone gave their results of how much progress they had make with the yaks. All of them proved to be futile and bad news. And it is scaring Twilight Sparkle even more.

Pinkie and Metalgear screamed, "It's a disaster!"

Shadow Dragon slowly approached Twilight Sparkle. He leaned on her chair while smiling, "I'm going to win the bet."

"DAD!" Lance and Nyx exclaimed in concern.

"THIS... IS... NOT... COMPETITION!" Twilight Sparkle cried angrily and wildly. She screamed wildly as she banged her head on the table for few times. Everyone but Shadow Dragon looked worry and scared for her now. She's more panicked than before! She turned and looked at Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie Pie, tonight's Yakyakistan theme party is more important than ever! You'll make them forget all about this afternoon, right?"

Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie with their worried and scared faces with weak smiles. They prayed that Pinkie Pie can make the party better. This had made her twitched twice fearfully. Twilight groaned before slamming her head on the table.

"Because if it's not perfect, they're gonna smash everything! And I'm not sure how much more smashing this visit can take!"

"Or how you're gonna win the bet?" Shadow Dragon asked slyly.

Everyone glared at Shadow Dragon for being insensitive and unreliable as well. Can't he at least be more helpful and supportive for once?!

Pinkie Pie gulped, "I definitely will! I think. Maybe...?"

Everyone gave their supportive compliments, "You're the best gosh-darn party planner in Equestria. I believe in ya. Yeah, nopony can be the best as you are, Pink! Go and knock them dead, Pinkie! Let's hope that they like the party. You'll show 'em a good time! You can do it! You better not screw it. We have absolute confidence in your abilities, Pinkie Pie. There's nothing you can't handle."

"It's going to be my most happy-tacular party ever! I hope!" Pinkie said insecurely.

Rainbow Dash hummed, "Why are your eyes darting around like that?"

"It's what I do when I'm not nervous!" Pinkie laughed hysterically."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief and smiled a bit, "Pinkie Pie, I don't know what we'd do without you—"

Pinkie Pie interrupted, "Me either! Gotta go! Let's go, Gear!"

Pinkie quickly bounced off at once while grabbing and dragging Metalgear off at once. They both exited the chamber in a hurry. Everyone looked at each other. They wondered if Pinkie Pie can really do it in time?

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Metalgear screamed wildly and unhappily as he found out that Pinkie Pie wasn't sure if her party will work for the yaks. And at the same time, he cried 'We're dead!' repeatedly. Pinkie Pie was hyperventilating from her sofa in calming herself down before she get panicked again. She yelped in concern as she looked at Gummy who was standing on the ledge, looking at the outside.

"Gummy, what am I gonna do? I had all this amazing stuff planned for the party, but they're gonna hate it! There's no way to make Equestria feel like Yakyakistan. They're just too sensitive! Even Fluttershy made them mad! Fluttershy!"

Pinkie cried unhappily. Gummy licked his eyes twice in making his eyes cleared.

Metalgear calmed down as he sighed, "Oh... We need a new idea, and We need it now."

"How am I supposed to make this party feel like Yakyakistan without actually going there and bringing something back?!"

Gummy then licked his eyes. As if a que, Metalgear gasped in surprise, "Gummy! Pinkie Pie! You're a genius!"

"I am?" Pinkie gasped as she realized of what Metalgear was thinking. She screamed, "I am! Thanks, Gummy! You're the best!"

Pinkie gave a long kiss on her alligator pet. Both her and Metalgear headed off once as they have new mission - to the Yakyakistan!

Twilight Sparkle led Mane Six, children and yaks to the Sugarcube Corner while Pinkie Pie and Metalgear just left the restaurant. She didn't bother to bring Shadow Dragon and his friends here since her ex-boyfriend is making too much a mess!

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she introduced, "And this is Sugarcube Corner. They're working hard to make your traditional Yakyakistan cake."

Prince Rutherford huffed, "Vanilla extract balance very tricky."

Twilight gulped in concern, "Do you mind, um, waiting here for one moment?"

Twilight Sparkle immediately teleported herself and all of her friends to Pinkie Pie's room. She is now in panicked!

"How's tonight's party coming? I'm doing what I can, but it's really up to you at this point!" Twilight asked in concern. But stopped as they found both Pinkie and Metalgear were not in here, "...Pinkie? Metal? Where are you?!"

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom's Council Chamber, Dragon Strike Force were staying behind as they were about to teach Shadow Dragon some lesson for not being helpful and supportive to his girlfriend even though they have some disagreement before.

"Wanna tell me why we're still here?" Shadow Dragon demanded in annoyance.

Blazefist sighed, "You know why? You've got a little attitude to deal with. And that's not how you deal with situation."

"If this is about the yaks, what I said is the truth. You all know that because we've all fought against them before." Shadow Dragon protested, "In fact, I was trying to save her from the troubles and war. Yaks and Ponies never meant to be friends."

Aquastroke sighed, "I'm supposed that Red Indian Buffalo and Appleloosa Ponies never meant to be friends? Coz it did convince me enough that they can be friends."

"She has a valid point. If the buffalo or a griffon can be friends, why not the yaks?" Shorty asked in concern. Shadow Dragon gave Shorty a glare 'Are you kidding me?' look. He sighed, "Okay, you do have the point."

"Still... They do change. We should give them some benefit of doubts, Shadow," Saber said in concern. "Who knows? She could be right. And above all, you owe Twilight Sparkle an apology for trying to tease and angered her a lot."

Laxtinct nodded, "Besides, it's not hard to try. Like your papa pony said, 'If you don't try it, how would you know'?"

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment before he sighed in annoyance as he hated that his teammates were right. He nodded to give it a try. His friends sighed in relief to hear the news. It was a relief to them that their friend is willing to give it a shot. But to him, he still doesn't trust or like yaks since they had invaded Land of Ma for many times since centuries ago. Pray that nothing can go wrong...

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner's Pinkie Bedroom, Twilight was walking around as she prayed that both Pinkie and Metalgear were alright. At the same time, she was chattering her teeth nervously and fearfully. She sent her friends to find them. An hour had passed, Mane Five and children returned to the bedroom in time.

"Did you find her?" Twilight asked.

"[Fluttershy] Angel and I searched the forest, but nothing... [Rainbow Dash] Aerial recon turned up nothing either. [Applejack] I searched the farm inside and out. No Pinkie Pie. But I did find a set of Granny Smith's dentures under the house, so... not a complete loss. [Rarity] She's simply vanished!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed, "But the party! It's all we have left! What are we gonna do?!"

"Look what I found!" Nyx called. She took the notes out from Gummy's mouth. She then spoke, "It's from Pinkie and Metalhead. _'Don't worry. I'll be back in time for the party. Love, Pinkie Pie. P.S. - Don't involve anything related to Yakyakistan by Metalgear!'_ "

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just heard. Both Pinkie and Metalgear had left?!

Lance groaned, "I can't believe it..."

"Hey! If Pinkie Pie says she'll be back in time for the party, she'll be back. We have to trust her. Right?" Spike asked before giving an uneasy laughed, "No reason to freak out."

Twilight hissed in concern as she was about to get freak out. Both Nyx and Applejack approached and comforted her.

Nyx patted Twilight, "Don't worry, Twilight."

"When it comes to parties, I think she knows what she's doin'." Applejack nodded.

Twilight Sparkle breathed inhaled then exhaled, "You're right. Let's just focus on keeping the yaks happy 'til she's back."

"That should be piece o' cake." Lance and Rainbow Dash said proudly.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx gasped, "The cake!"

At counter reception table, Mrs. Cake just cut the large and tall slice of brown with antlers and hays while the top is creamy vanilla. She smiled as she approached to the counter while smiling at the yaks.

"One bite, and you'll be transported right back to Yakyakistan." Mrs Cake nervously laughed, "I hope."

Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx teleported at the counter as they tried to stop Mrs. Cake from giving the cake to the yaks. It was too late as Prince Rutherford took a bite on the slice. He chewed it slowly to taste the cake. He stopped before groaning angrily yet disappointingly.

"Ponies too heavy on vanilla extract!"

The ponies yelped fearfully as they quickly moved aside before the yaks slamming their punches on the cakes while roared wildly and angrily.

"We've never needed a party so badly." Nyx quivered in fear.

Twilight gulped, "I hated it when he's right. This maybe a bad idea..."

* * *

 _And so my quest begins. I know what you're thinking. 'Why go to Yakyakistan alone, Pinkie Pie?' Because I'm the party planner. This burden falls on my rump and my rump alone. If I want a great party, I gotta climb the mountains north of the Crystal Empire, find Yakyakistan, and come back with something authentic! Know what I mean?_

Pinkie and Metalgear have boarded the Ponyville Train as they were headed straight to Crystal Empire where it led them straight to Yakyakistan. But the train make a stop at once after 15 minutes. Could have they reached the destination?

Pinkie and Metalgear emerged from the train, along with some other ponies. But instead of Crystal Empire, they were dropped at some town with desert sands.

"Did we go the wrong way? Where's all the snow? Please tell me this is magical sand-colored snow." Pinkie asked in concern. She took a taste on the sand. She spitted it out, "Nope. Sand. Definitely sand."

"Dodge City. End of the line, I'm afraid. All trains had to stop. Sheep decided to sit on the tracks." The conductor announced from the train station.

Pinkie and Metalgear turned and looked at the front. They found more sheep staying and baaing on the middle of the tracks.

"Curse you, sheep!" Pinkie exclaimed angrily. She turned to conductor, "Thanks for you help, conductor."

Both Pinkie and Metalgear headed off from the train station to Dodge Town.

"What now?" Metalgear asked in concern.

She was about to answer but gasped. Pinkie spotted a familiar face coming out from the bathroom, "Cherry Jubilee!"

Cherry Jubilee hummed in surprise as she turned back. She gasped, "Pinkie Pie?! I reckoned I eyeballed you crossin' my way right now."

"How are you? You look amazing! I need help."

"I'm dandy as a daffodil and fit as a floribunda."

"Do you know her?" Metalgear asked in surprise.

"She's a friend of mine. And the one who helped me and my friends find Applejack from _Season 2 Episode 14 - The Last Roundup_." Pinkie explained. She turned to Cherry, "Have you heard of Yakyakistan? Do you have any idea how we can get there?"

"Mark your calendar, missy, 'cause this right here's your lucky day!" Cherry smiled as she led both Pinkie and Metalgear to her carriage with cherry barrels and four ponies attached to it. She continued as she climbed it up, "I'm headin' north to the Crystal Empire myself for a delivery. I ought to warn you though – me and the boys are powerful tired 'cause we was up all night countin' cherries."

"Counting cherries? How many?" Metalgear asked in concern.

Cherry Jubilee answered, "Four hundred and seventeen thousand, two hundred and thirty-four."

Pinkie Pie gulped, "Whoa!"

Cherry Jubilee gave a lash in making the stallions in moving. The carriage headed off. They were passing through the canyons.

 _And so my quest resumes. As I stare across the endless desert, I tell myself I will soon triumphantly enter the homeland of our noble guests and return with a prize to make the best party they've ever seen. Know what I mean?_

"Pinkie... I do not wish to question your trust, but is it wise?" Metalgear asked.

Pinkie turned to Metalgear, "You mean Cherry Jubilee? Don't worry, Gear. She can be trusted. And she's a tough pony. She can handle it. She and her folks are very hardworking ponies for collecting and delivering the cherries."

"Hardworking, I understand. But it is very illogical for her to ride when she's at the low level of awakened mode. It's highly risky."

"I really like the funny you. If those yaks hadn't come, you would have been my comedy partner like Cheese!"

"Unfortunately, I'm not always. When there is danger or situation, I've got to be ready." Metalgear explained. He looked up. He yelped as he pointed out at Cherry and then the front road, "Like this and that!"

Pinkie looked at Cherry Jubilee. She gasped in shock as she found the red maned Earth Pony was sleeping while the carriage was still running. Ahead of them is a large gap between the ledges - Ravine!

"Ravine. Ravine!" Pinkie exclaimed wildly.

Metalgear screamed, "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

Pinkie used her alarm clock, splashing the water and making some can noise on Cherry's ears. But nothing works!

As they're almost reached to the Ravine, Pinkie ad Metalgear quickly pulled the lash up high, making the stallion riders looked up. They gasped in shock as they quickly make a hard stop at once. They slided very hard to stop while Pinkie Pie and Metalgear pulled the leash high and hard. They stopped at the edge in time. Four stallions flipped over to the back of carriage. Everyone sighed. That was close!

Cherry Jubilee gasped, "Whoa. I was dreamin' about a ravine." She looked down as she saw the abyss of Ravine. She screamed, "Ravine!"

"Well... At least, we didn't fall into the abyss..." Metalgear sad in releif.

 ** _SNAP!_** The edge's rocks cracked. Everyone looked down as they shown their panicked yet angry looks. They turned and glared at the sheepish and embarrassed Metal Pony.

"You just have to say it?" Pinkie asked in annoyance. She giggled, "Wow! That is funny!"

The carriage dropped down at once while everyone on it screamed frantically and wildly! Is this the end?!

* * *

On the afternoon, Twilight and her children took the yaks to Fluttershy's Cottage to distract the and entertained the yaks as long as possible for Pinkie Pie and Metalgear returned home and prepared the part for the yaks. And hopefully, the yaks get on friendlier term with the ponies.

Spike was playing the piano while Nyx was dancing happily and gracefully like a ballerina pony. Prince Rutherford and his yaks cried and sobbing tearfully in listening and watching Nyx dancing. It was very beautiful and meaningful. Twilight Sparkle and Lance were accompanying the yaks.

Prince Rutherford sobbed tearfully, "Music and Dance beautiful. Much soul."

Twilight and Lance sighed in relief to hear that. The yaks are on friendly terms. Hopefully, they would forget about the mess.

Both Spike and Nyx sighed in relief as they stopped both playing the piano and dancing. They were relieved to hear that.

"Glad that's over," Nyx remarked in relief.

Spike nodded, "When Twilight told me to stall— I-I mean, entertain you, I thought there's no way I could—"

The piano suddenly played without the pianist?! The yaks were alerted by it. If Spike didn't play it, then how?! Prince Rutherford turned the piano around as he found the piano was playing by itself!

Nyx gasped in fear, "Spike!"

"Piano play itself?! Music a lie!" Prince Rutherford roared angrily as he and his yaks jumped and started smashing the piano to pieces. Nyx and Spike quickly jumped off before they get themselves killed. The yaks finished destroying and smashing the piano. Prince Rutherford snarled, "We demand party! Party now or yaks no friends!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "No! Just a little longer!"

Prince Rutherford roared, "No more longer! We leave now! Yak go to train, return with more yaks! We declare war!"

Twilight and her her family gasped in concern. The yaks were about to make a war?!

Twilight Sparkle was about to protest Prince Rutherford but the yak slapped her aside. He then marched off at once. Her children helped her up. Shadow Dragon and his team came to the scene.

"What happen?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Twilight sighed in defeat as she looked at Shadow Dragon, "Look, I don't have time for the argument again. I have to stop the yaks from leaving. They're going to start the war. I have to find Pinkie Pie now."

"Twilight, I..."

Shadow Dragon wanted to comfort but Twilight Sparkle flew off at once to Ponyville. He sighed in defeat as he looked down in shame. His friends and children came and comforted him. What has he done? He shouldn't have done it...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle flew straight back to Ponyville in search of both Pinkie Pie and Metalgear. She hoped that she can get the party done at once before the yaks leave and prepare the army for war! She stopped as she found the Ponyville Townhall was a mess filled with messy party decoration. And her friends were working on the party?!

"No Pinkie Pie? What's this?!" Twilight asked fearfully.

Flutershy struggled in blowing a balloon while Rarity struggled in figuring which prop fits for the party.

Applejack giggled uneasily as she painted some paints on banner, "Heh-heh. We panicked and tried to plan our own party."

"It's sort of panic-themed." Rainbow Dash remarked as she got herself by the banner tangling and wrapping her up.

"The yaks are going home! This is awful!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed fearfully,. She sighed in shame, "I wanted to surprise Princess Celestia. I wanted to prove to Shadow Dragon that poneis and yaks can be friends. Now the only surprise is that I may have just started a war."

* * *

 _There we were, face-to-face with Falling Pony Ravine. Down, down, down! And then, suddenly... Pow! We were rescued mid-air by the Wonderbolts! And then they gave me a ride to Manehattan, I joined a traveling band, we played some shows here and there, got popular, almost made it big until creative differences tore us apart. And that's when I knew I had to get back on with my journey to the Crystal Empire, the gateway to Yakyakistan! And so here I am. It was a major adventure that took most of the afternoon. Know what I mean?_

Pinkie and her friends were falling down through the Ravine. But thanks to Wonderbolts, they're saved from danger and brought them to Manehattan safely. Pinkie and Metalgear left Cherry Jubilee for their quest but joined the traveling band in making best music at Manehattan. They then traveled to Crystal Empire where the band split up due to their creative differences. Both Pinkie and Metalgear feel sorry for the band but knew there was nothing they can do about it.

Both Pinkie Pie and Metalgear explained to Princess Cadance why they were here. The trio then traveled to very north of Crystal Empire.

"This is it. The northern boundary of the Crystal Empire." Princess Cadance pointed at the mountain with sliding ramps which led to Yakyakistan. She continued, "Beyond lies Yakyakistan. Nopony who's attempted this climb has ever returned. Are you sure you have to do this?"

"I do." Pinkie Pie said firmly, "And thanks for not telling Shining Armor about Yaks' Problem, otherwise both he and Shadow Dragon are going to have the bigger fight than Twilight's."

"It's okay. And Shining Armor still having trust issues," Princess Cadance nodded. She sighed, "Good luck, Pinkie Pie."

And so, both Pinkie and Metalgear climbed the border to the op and reaching to Yakyakistan. Can they make it home in time?

* * *

Twilight and her friends gathered at the Sugarcube Corner. They looked around in finding Pinkie Pie and Metalgear. But nothing...

"How could she be so late to the party? This isn't like her or even Metalgear," Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Fluttershy smiled weakly as she gave her bit confidence, "I'm sure she's trying her best."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Pinkie Pie's tougher than she looks."

"I know you're right, but... I wish she was here." Twilight said in concern, "I put too much pressure on her. I let everypony down. Metalgear maybe a high intelligent Metal Pony but he's like us, he did get stress sometimes. I didn't take the advice from Shadow Dragon. Everything is ruined. And Princess Celestia will be here any minute and see that I haven't made new friends. I've made new enemies."

Twilight sighed in upset as she looked down. She looked up and found her children arrived to the room.

"Is Shadow Dragon coming up to brag me?" Twilight asked in annoyance.

"Actually, he wants to apologize for what he did." Lance said. Twilight and her friends gasped in surprise. He continued, "We told him what happened. And he feel sorry about it. He wants to make up for you."

Nyx nodded, "It's true. Dad and others are gonna do what they can to stop the yaks from leaving. And hopefully, they're in good mood and become our friends."

"And hopefully, no war for us to fight," Spike said in concern.

Twilight sighed sadly, "I'd better hope your dad can do it. Because if he doesn't, we're finished..."

Twilight leaned and rubbed her head against the ice-cream cone gently as she lost all of her hope. Suddenly, something were clanking like mechanism. The vanilla top cream moved down in making her move aside. She saw it goes to the middle before moving down to the bottom. What is going on?

Before Twilight and her friends could do anything, the bottom of them opened in two like a trap door. They then fell into it while screaming fearfully and worriedly. What happen next?

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Metalgear continued traveling through the snow outskirt in hopes to find Yakyakistan. Metalgear used his Metal Claws in digging through the deep snow while Pinkie used her front mane in sensing and locating the town. And hopefully, they can find it in time and bring the souvenir back home.

 ** _ROAR!_** Both Pinkie Pie and Metalgear stopped as they turned and found a large cave. They saw two crimson eyes inside the cave. What's inside of it?

Pinkie smiled, "Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! I'm looking for Yakyakistan. You know, faraway land, lots of yaks? Maybe you've heard of it?"

The creature growled angrily. He then emerged out of the cave. He revealed to be a giant whitish furred monstrous wolf-like. He roared angrily at both ponies. Metalgear shivered in fear and worry while Pinkie remained calm.

Pinkie giggled, "Whoa-ho-ho! Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying—"

Metalgear interrupted, "Pinkie, I don't think he's in good mood to listen."

Before Pinkie could respond, the monster gave slash on her mane. Her frontal mane dropped to the ground. It gave her response enough. It roared angrily. Both screamed fearfully as they quickly ran off before they get killed.

Pinkie and Metalgear continued run as fast as they can. Then, they spotted the two yak statues and a town in front of them! They're almost there! They stopped at once due to a yak child in front of them. But they knocked him to the snow sledge as they sledging straight to deep down before going to the top of mountain. They have arrived at Yakyakistan! They did it!

The yak child approached and opened the door. He turned and gestured both ponies to go in. Pinkie and Metalgear smiled in relief.

 ** _CRACK!_** The snow edge fell to the ground hard. Both Pinkie and Metalgear looked down. They looked at each other with frown and worried looks.

Pinkie Pie screamed, "Noooooooooo...!"

As Pinkie and Metalgear screamed wildly, they passed the monster from the cave, Princess Cadance approaching the Crystal Empire, Cherry Jubilee carrying the cherry barrels at Manehattan and passing the train station at Dodge Town. Is this the end?!

* * *

Within dark chamber...

"Ugh. Is everypony alright?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Fluttershy gulped, "I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed."

"I think I can see a little bit." Rainbow Dash said as she looked around and touched something within the dark. **_CRASH!_** Rainbow Dash groaned, "Gah! Nope."

As the lights flickered, the room's revealed itself. Twilight and her friends found something shock and surprise. The room is filled with file lockers, balloons, foods, streamers, poppers, birthday party decoration, disco ball and more. They all awed in surprise and shock.

Applejack looked at the file locker, "Look at these! Pinkie Pie's made files for everypony in town!"

Fluttershy nodded as she held the file up, "With exactly what kind of parties we like."

"Pinkie Pie has a secret party-planning cave?! How cool is this?!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Twilight Sparkle likes vanilla ice cream, red balloons, dancing..." Fluttershy read the file. Twilight smiled in agreement. She continued, "But she's afraid of quesadillas."

Everyone turned and looked at her. She was in shock. She's actually afraid of cheesy food?!

" No, I'm not! They're just so..." Twilight protested before shuddered, "cheesy."

Spike cleared his throat as he pointed at the back. Twilight turned. She yelped as she saw a quesadillas in front of her. She smiled embarrassingly. She quickly moved away from it at once. She doesn't want to get herself embarrassed again...

* * *

"...oooooooo!"

Pinkie and Metalgear sledged all the way back to Ponyville, and then to Sugarcube Corner! They went all the way up to Pinkie Pie's bedroom. They both jumped on her bed. They failed...

"No! I'm all the way back where I started!" Pinkie exclaimed as she got up and turned to her pet, "Gummy, I was this close to helping Twilight befriend the yaks. Now I've just let everypony down."

Metalgear sighed, "We failed... The yaks will destroy everything. My beautiful work will be ruined."

Suddenly, both Pinkie and Metalgear heard some muffled chatter. They were surprised and shocked. The noise is coming from down. They came and lowered their heads down to the floor. They listened carefully and realized that there were some ponies down there...

Pinkie Pie activated her secret entrance as she and Metalgear jumped into a hole and went down the slide to the ground. They hidden behind the balloons as they witnessed and overheard Mane Six and the children chatting with each other.

Applejack looked at the long scroll, "Looky here. It's notes for the party she wants to throw for her folks' fiftieth anniversary. But they ain't nearly that old! Huh. She's already plannin' their one-hundredth too. And their five-hundredth?"

Lance whistled, "I didn't know she prepared all the birthday party to both Equestria and Mystic Ponies."

"Yeah... That was awesome!" Spike exclaimed happily.

"I had no idea she worked so hard on her parties." Twilight Sparkle remarked in surprise.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "She may be more organized than you, Twilight."

Twilight shook her head, "Let's not get carried away."

Nyx giggled a bit, "But then again. She's the most hardworking and faithful party planner we ever had in our team. She should be appreciated."

"Indeed. I just wish Pinkie Pie were here-" Rarity sighed, "-so we could tell her how much we all appreciate her hard work."

Touched by her friends' comments, Pinkie cried and sobbed in joy. It attracted the ponies' attention as they turned and found Pinkie Pie and Metalgear emerged from the balloons.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you too! All of you!"

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. Your statement have touched her internal blood vessel organ."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "You're back!"

Pinkie Pie hugged all of her friends for the moment. She departed.

"I tried to go to Yakyakistan so I could bring something back for my party. But at the last second, I made a mistake." Pinkie sighed, "I worked harder on this party than any party ever. But I'm still just a big failure."

Metalgear sighed, "Please, Pinkie Pie. I'm the one who should be blamed. I should have use my special flight mode to reach the Yakyakistan. That would have save the troubles."

"You couldn't. You have low energy battery. If you run out of it, then you would have been turned off for good. I don't want Twilight's Best Butler, Best Comedian, Best Commander and Best Friend to die for this."

"My life is not worth it. This home is. It is Metal Ponies' sanctuary since we returned from Demon Land. We owe you a great debt to pay!"

"I know but-!"

Twilight Sparkle interrupted, "Pinkie Pie, Metalgear, you're both not a failure."

"What matters is how hard you tried." Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Who else would've gone all across Equestria to plan one party?"

Lance smirked, "And not to mention, how reliable you really are, Gear. Besides, you're already paid the debt for being our best friend."

"And best butler we ever had!" Nyx jumped and hugged Metalgear happily.

Pinkie Pie hummed, "You know... the trip was really hard. But everypony I met along the way was so helpful. I just wish the yaks could see how friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is!"

" _How friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is?_ " Metalgear repeated Pinkie's words.

Both Pinkie and Metalgear gasped in realization, "That's it! We just got the best party idea ever!"

"It's too late. The yaks left on the last train." Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah... I don't think Dragon Strike Force can stop them in time."

"Um, no, they didn't." Pinkie squealed happily as she and Metalgear headed to the slide, "Trust me! There are a whole lot of sheep out there!"

Pinkie slide all the way up strangely while Metalgear flew up to the sky at once. Everyone looked surprise and concern. Should they walk back up the slide?

* * *

At the Train Station, Prince Rutherford and his Yaks were furious. They were not only blocked by Dragon Strike Force but the train refused to move.

"Yaks stuck here?! Why trains not work?!" Prince Rutherford growled in anger at All-Board. He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon and his team, "Ma Ponies dared stand in Yaks' way?!"

Shadow Dragon glared at the Yaks, "Believe it or not. I can't let you leave yet."

"Why not?!"

"You still have the party to attend. And I have my own debt and apology to do."

"Why risk this? Yaks will go war against Ponies especially Ma Ponies!"

"Because... I hurt her enough today..." Shadow Dragon said sadly. Dragon Strike Force were surprised and shocked, and even the Yaks. He continued, "I've hurt her because of my past. I stubbornly refuse to believe that yaks can be friends with ponies. But because of that, the relationship between us is ruined and destroyed. The more I see it, the more I realized something. We should change for the better."

Prince Rutherford hummed, "Like Yaks and Ponies friends?"

"Yes... We were enemies. But that is the past. This is the future. We make changes for our clan and species. So, I will ask again. Will you wait until the party is ready? It may take a while but we'll d our best not to involve the Yakyakistan again. Please, be patient."

Prince Rutherford thought for the moment. He sighed in defeat, "Prince Rutherford understand. Yaks will try to wait. Yaks will try to change bad ways for future."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Thank you."

"Shadow Dragon..." The calm voice called. Dragon Strike Force and Yaks turned to their back. They found Twilight and her friends have arrived. She smiled while sobbed tearfully, "That was the most wisest and emotional words I ever heard. Thank you..."

Shadow Dragon chuckled a bit while his face burnt in red. He had his head scratched in a bit embarrassment. Everyone chuckled happily yet amusement about Shadow Dragon. He sure loved to impress his girlfriend, even though he often argued with her for a reason.

"I never thought I'd say this, but... thank you, sheep and Shadow Dragon!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "And now, if it's okay with you, it's party time!"

The yaks looked surprise yet relieved that the party finally comes!

* * *

Pinkie and Metalgear managed to set the party up in time. Instead of Yakyakistan Theme, they used both Equestria and Mystic Theme Party. And it involved the ponies and their own customs such as Wonderbolts from Cloudsdale, Appleloosa, Dodge Town, Manehattan, Canterlot, Ma, Japony and more that is part of Equestria and Mystic Realms. They played the games and chatting with each other. And everyone enjoyed it very much as well.

Princess Celestia, Lord Azure Phoenix and Jade Emperor had arrived. They chatted happily with the Yaks. Both sides enjoyed it very much. Yaks and Ponies became good friends.

Twilight and all of her friends were surprised yet impressed and happy of the results. They all turned to Pinkie and Metalgear.

"Wow, Pinkie. This came together quick, even for you and Metal." Twilight said impressively.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do." Pinkie said proudly. She approached Prince Rutherford, "Prince Rutherford, it's like Shadow Dragon, we should change for the better. We shouldn't let the past stop us. Coz every time we tried to make something in Equestria feel like Yakyakistan, we couldn't get it right.

"When I got back from my adventure, I realized something. We shouldn't try to make Equestria feel like your home. We should try to make you feel at home in Equestria. And that means showing you why we love it here, so you'll love it too."

Metalgear nodded, "Pinkie Pie and Shadow Dragon are right. We must be true to ourselves but at the same time, we must change for the better future."

Prince Rutherford turned and looked at how friendly, compassionate and caring the ponies are for each other and even for Mystic caring for Equestrian. It touched his heart. It make him to pour a tear.

"Pink pony work hard to make yaks feel at home. Now yaks happy. No declare war." Prince Rutherford said calmly.

Everyone sighed in relief to hear that. But they were alerted as three rulers were looking at them. Princess Celestia and Lord Azure suspected they did something that provoked the Yaks. Instead of answering, they all smiled innocently.

Prince Rutherford asked, "Ponies and yaks... friends?"

"For a thousand moons?" Metalgear asked hopefully.

Prince Rutherford and Pinkie cheered, "For a thousand moons!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily. The long war that started between Ponies and Yaks finally over. Their friendship has begun!

Princess Celestia commented, "I am very impressed, princess."

"Heh. Just doing my best to spread friendship." Princess Twilight Sparkle remarked proudly.

"And you did a wonderful job of it. You and your friends." Azure Phoenix smiled proudly before giving a suspicious looks, "Though I wondered... Did you and Shadow Dragon have the first fight?"

Everyone yelped in worry. Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at each other before turned and looked at the leaders. They chuckled uneasily and sheepishly.

Princess Celestia shook hers a bit, "Compare to you two, ours is the worst. Lord Azure has some serious time management with his family."

"Well, at least, I'm not a lazy ruler," Azure Phoenix argued back.

"Don't you dare start that again."

"You'd better not, Trollestia. Coz I have enough of your trolling especially of what you did to my pet!"

"Oh gimme a break, Mr. Serious Hotheaded Alicorn!"

Both Princess Celestia and Lord Azure Phoenix had the argument. Everyone was in shock yet amused as they though Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon have the worst fight but this is amusing and unbelievable argument they have seen. They understand why two Alicorns divorced in the first place. They have a lot of differences.

Shadow Dragon approached Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight... I'm sorry for what I did. I'm just... I'm just worried about you and others. I want to protect you but instead... I hurt you a lot..."

"I'm sorry too..." Twilight Sparkle apologized. Shadow Dragon was surprised. She continued, "Maybe if I had listen, we could have avoid this. But..."

"I know... You want to prove the world that Friendship is Magic. And you did. You helped me to learn my lesson now. It's time I should change my ways and views on yaks since they and us are the same."

"I'm glad to hear it. So? Light and Dark Love?"

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Light and Dark Love."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle gave each other a nuzzle on faces. Everyone awed happily and joyfully. Azure Phoenix and Princess Celestia stopped their argument as they turned and found Wielder of Light and Darkness are together again. The Rulers of Canterlot and Northern Ma sighed happily to see that.

Nyx smiled, "Glad to see the happy ending again."

"Let's just hope the argument is enough," Lance remarked.

"Love... Yaks like romance..." Prince Rutherford commented to see Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle being together. He turned to Pinkie Pie, "Pink pony, you understand yaks now."

"Aww, come here, you!"

Pinkie then hugged Prince Rutherford passionately. The yak prince turned and glanced at her. Everyone yelped in concern and even herself. She departed and brushed his fur gently. She smiled innocently and sheepishly.

Prince Rutherford stood up as he readied to attack. It made everyone worry and scared. But instead of attacking her, he hugged her passionately and happily yet tightly.

Pinkie Pie yelped, "Wow! Too strong! Okay, okay, okay!"

"Pinkie Pie, you have a gifted of making everyone happy," Metalgear joked.

Everyone then laughed happily and amusingly. Pinkie Pie have a good sense of making ponies happy and smile. She is the Wielder of Element of Laughter...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Adrian Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Gary Chalk: Prince Rutherford, Conductor

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Mrs. Cake  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Janet Verney: Aqaustroke  
P.J. Byrne : Laxtinct  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike

 **Cameo**  
Sylia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix


	13. Ep 12: Amending Fences

**Episode 12: Amending Fences**

After three serious events in one week (Yak's Welcome Party of Equestria, Matilda's Wedding, and Equestria-Mystic Summit), everyone decided to take a long break on the weekend. As Mane Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders minding their own usual business, Twilight and her family did as well.

Within the living chamber of castle, Twilight was reading a book called 'The Legend of Three Kingdoms' to the happy Nyx. The little black Alicorn has the interest on the Land of Ma's history and story very much since her father's stories and her adventure from Northern Ma. It was very memorable and special for her.

Spike entered the Living Room as he was dressed in maid since he was helping Metalgear and Metal Ponies in washing some dishes and other tableware after three events.

Spike sighed in annoyance as he approached his family, "You know the worst thing about you being the Princess of Friendship? The dishes." He took one of his gloves off and then his maid dress, "Glad we have those Metal Ponies, otherwise I would have been damn tired."

Twilight smiled as she glanced at adopted son, "Thanks for taking care of that, Spike. After three events in one week, I really needed to relax with a good book."

"Yeah, no kidding." Nyx nodded in agreement, "I'm just glad that you and daddy finally got over that mess. Can you imagine? Three weeks fighting over 'friends with the Yaks' while last two events, everything went smooth and no argument until today."

"Tell me about it," Spike nodded in agreement as he climbed up the sofa and sat on it. He took the book out from back of his pillow. He read it while commented, "It's kinda funny, isn't it? All these ponies comin' to you for advice about friendship?"

Twilight stopped her reading as she looked at Spike, "What's funny about that?"

Twilight climbed down while levitating her book. She wanted to put it back in the bookshelf.

Spike smirked, "You know, 'cause you used to be famous for being such a bad friend."

"Huh? Is it true, mum?" Nyx asked curiously.

As Twilight put the book back on the shelf, she turned to her children with shock and disbelief expression, "What are you talking about? I had good friends in Canterlot."

"Come on, Twilight. Look at the wall." Spike insisted as he pointed his finger at the portraits from the wall. As Twilight approached and looked at them, he continued, "D'ya see any photos from before we moved to Ponyville? And look at you now – the Princess of Friendship."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully as she climbed down and approached her mother, "I hate to admit it but Spike's right. I'd never met any of your old friends. You'd never talk about them as well. You were bad friend to your old friends, weren't you?"

As Twilight looked closely at her coronation portrait and others, she thought carefully. She gasped in shock and realization, "This is a disaster! All my old friends! I can't remember any of their names right now!" She turned and looked at Spike and Nyx, "But do you really think that they think I'm a bad friend?!"

Nyx groaned a bit while glaring at Spike, "Way to go, Spike - you've just made mum panicked again."

Spike yelped, "Well, I only meant that you've come so far. You're a great friend now and—"

"Oh, I feel terrible!" Twilight said in shame. She gasped, "I've gotta make it up to them!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern as he and his son entered since they just finished their training and playing with Dragoking. He asked, "Did something happened?"

Lance nodded, "Heard something about bad friend you've make. Is it true?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes. I want to make up for them. After all these years, I'd never bother to see or visit them since I've make my friendship with Ponyville friends here. I feel terrible for being a bad friend to them." She sighed, "I feel guilty. I hope they forgive my rude and uncivilized behavior after all these years. They were my friends..."

Shadow Dragon sighed of what he just heard. He remembered his betrayal to his own friends and family when he joined Dark Curse and his rebellion in making the world a better place. But at the end, he saved and rescued them while defeating Dark Curse and his minions.

While he amended that to his family and friends, there was someone he hasn't amended. He still feel guilty and responsible for him...

"I'm pretty sure that you and Lance are tired now. You do not to go," Twilight said.

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "No... We're going together."

"Really? Why?"

"There's some place I want to visit especially a friend to see."

"I understand. But where is it? Who is he?"

"It's... It's personal, Twilight."

"Alright... I guess we're bringing everyone to Canterlot, right?" Twilight asked curiously. Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement. She smiled as she turned to her children, "Pack a bag, everypony! We're going to Canterlot! And Spike, make a list of my friends' names."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I'll tell Metalgear of our early trip. I'll get Dragoking ready in my Summon Gem. Don't want to leave him behind. He's getting grumpy lately."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon headed off now. She went upstairs while he went into the kitchen. Three children of Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon have their own discussion.

"Aw. Me and my big mouth." Spike groaned.

Lance smirked, "It looks like we're going to Canterlot for Friendship Amending. Mum and dad are gonna be very busy with it. Wow, this is surprisingly turn of the event."

Nyx giggled, "You've said it. I can't wait to meet these friends of hers. I hope nothing bad happens to them both when they visit and apologized to their friends."

"Yeah, me too. And hopefully, no more parents argument," Lance remarked.

Lance and his siblings headed off to their bedrooms in getting and packing their stuffs up. The family are going to Canterlot.

Unknown to Twilight and her friends, someone was watching the event. He was shrouded in darkness beneath the tree. His shadowy head has the shape of bat and his body shown have strange yet titanium armor-like. His eyes glowed in crimson darkness like he was in rage. Who is he? And why?

"I'll have my revenge, Shadow Dragon..."

* * *

Twilight have Spike and Nyx riding on her back as she flew straight to the Canterlot Castle. Both As the Mystic Ponies, Lance and Shadow Dragon can levitated and flew. They both followed Twilight straight to her old home. As Twilight and two Mystic Ponies landed on the ground, Spike and Nyx climbed down from her back. The family followed her towards her old Home Library where she lives since she became Princess Celestia's Prize Pupil.

Twilight and her family entered the library. It was a mess since no one has lived here for a long time. Twilight and Spike haven't been here for nearly five years.

"So, this is where you lived to study under Celestia's tutelage?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Lance looked at Library Hall, "Wow... Definitely a big mess..."

Nyx patted the pillow from the sofa. It puffed some dusts out in making her cough, "And dusty too..."

Twilight climbed up the stairs to the top. Her family looked worry and concern for her. They followed her up. They came to the library section. It was more messier than the hallway.

"Oh... It's exactly how we left it!" Twilight approached to the book stand. She blew the dusts off from her old book. She recognized it in learning Nightmare Moon's return. She commented, "Look! It's Predictions and Prophecies! And it's still open to the Elements of Harmony!"

Spike gasped as he picked the torn Teddy Bear, "And here's that present I was gonna give Moon Dancer! Huh. Guess she won't be needing that." He threw it off. He picked the broken present, "Hey, look! The rest of it's still here!"

"Moon Dancer?" Nyx asked curiously.

Spike nodded, "Twilight's closest best friends she ever had since they're both eggheads."

Lance chuckled a bit, "Pretty obvious..."

"How could I have let this happen? It's a total mess!" Twilight said in shock and upset of what she saw her old home. She then looked at the window, "Just like how I left my friendships."

Shadow Dragon approached and patted Twilight's back, "You didn't know it, Twilight. From what Spike and Nyx told me about your first adventure, Princess Celestia gave you an assignment. Don't blame yourself. Mine is the worst."

"Shadow Dragon... I'm sorry," Twilight said regretfully and upset as she turned to her lover and family. She sighed, "I guess we both make terrible mistakes. I've got to make it up toooo... uh..."

"Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer." Spike listed all of her friends down.

Twilight smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Them..."

"Wait... Didn't we see Lyra Heartstrings back from our home?" Lance asked in surprised, "We've missed her. I didn't know she lived in Canterlot too. And of course, I didn't know she was mum's best friend."

Nyx shrugged, "Me neither..."

"What's next," Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Twilight smiled, "Isn't it obvious? Research!"

Lance and Spike grunted a bit to hear the word while Nyx smiled happily. They're going to spent a long night to do research on Twilight's old friends - Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings and Moon Dancer. She hoped that she can apologized her action to them while they forgive her as well.

* * *

During the night time, five robbers arrived at the Canterlot Bank. They unlocked the lock before entered the building. They avoided from being caught by some securities by hiding behind the pillars, crates or artifacts. They then approached to the vault where the golds and bits have hidden. They smirked darkly as they looked at each other. They then approached it as they prepared to open it.

"You know... It's nighttime now, don't you, boys?" The firm voice asked in annoyance. The robbers turned and glared at him. He continued, "And by the way, it's not a very good for you to rob the bank too."

The robbers took their Gem Revolvers and aimed them at the mysterious warrior. He chuckled in amusement as he took his Diamond Blaster up.

"Big Mistake, losers. You're gonna go to hell!"

Before any of the robbers could fire, the warrior fired his Diamond Blaster at them to death. He smirked darkly beneath his mask as he used his grappling launcher as he escaped the area. The securities came to the vault at once in finding the source of noise. They found three dead robbers. They all wondered - what has happened here?!

* * *

By morning...

Lance was sleeping beneath the books while Spike was sleeping on the tower of books. They both were sleepy and tired from researching. They were sleeping peacefully...

"Spike! Lance! Come on! We've got work to do!" Twilight's voice called.

Land and Spike groaned in annoyance. They yawned loudly and wildly as if they just woke up. Lance emerged from the pile of books as he make some stretches. Spike did the same thing from his tower. The Mystic Pegasus and Spike noticed Twilight and Nyx were checking through the notes while Shadow Dragon was looking at his Summon Gem where Dragoking was stored within.

"Have you guys been awake all night?" Lance asked in shock.

Spike groaned in annoyance, "This is nuts..."

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Twilight, "I'm taking Lance to meet him. I want to show our son something important as well. It won't be long, I promised."

"While the rest will find and meet my old friends," Twilight added. She looked closely at the notes, "I did a little research, and I think I know where we can find Minuette! That is one of my friends, right?"

Nyx nodded happily while the boys grunted a bit. She asked, "Once we find our friends, where do you think we should meet?"

Twilight smiled, "Once we find the rest of my friends, we'll contact through mind-link about the place we're meeting up."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Got it. Good luck."

"You too..."

* * *

At Minuette's Home which has the hourglass logo on the building, Twilight Sparkle knocked the door in hoping to see her old friend. Nyx and Spike were there to accompany her.

"Uh, it's not too late to forget I opened my big mouth." Spike commented in concern.

Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at Spike, "No, Spike, I'm glad you opened your big mouth. These ponies have probably been suffering ever since I left. Wondering why their supposed friend would treat them so badly!"

Nyx shook her head while smiled in amusement, "Mummy, you're being drama again. I'm sure they understand it well."

Twilight sighed, "I wish I could share same optimistic, Nyx. I really wish. I'd never bother to visit or check on them because I was too focused on my studies than my friendship."

As the door was opened in half way, Twilight and her family turned and looked at the inside. They wondered if Minuette was inside her home or not.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Minuette exclaimed happily as she emerged from her house. She giggled, "You old so-and-so! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, Spike!" Minuette greeted Spike. She then looked at Nyx who was waving at her. It made her gasp in surprise and shock, "Oh my gosh! This must be Nyxie!" She giggled as she held and touched Nyx's face. She pressed her cheeks softly and gently, "She is so cute! Just like her mummy! I actually like her face because that was too cute!"

Minuette let Nyx go from her hooves. She approached and looked at Twilight's wings in making her old friend walk down to the ground, "Look at these wings, huh?!"

Minuette giggled as she levitated the camera out from her home. She passed it to Spike. She then levitated Nyx in putting near to Twilight Sparkle.

"Grab a picture of me and the princess, will ya?!" Minuette asked happily, which make Spike nodded. She turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle and Nyx, "I tried to tell my co-workers we used to be friends back when." She giggled happily, "But they've never believed me!"

As Spike was focusing the camera, Minuette instructed Twilight Sparkle and Nyx to fluff their wings up. As they did, Minuette moved to the middle in lifting her hooves up like she was flying. But nevertheless, they smiled happily. Spike took a picture of it.

"So what are you doing here? I mean, I know you're here all the time, but you never come to see me." Minuette commented. She gasped, "Hey! I just had the greatest idea! You wanna go see Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine?"

"Of course! My old friends!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily.

"It'll be great! Come on! Let's fly!" Minuette giggled playfully as she jumped over Twilight like she was flying, "Get it?"

Minuette headed off. Twilight and her family followed her as they chatted with each other for a while.

"This is perfect! I can apologize to all three of them at once!" Twilight Sparkle smiled happily.

Spike remarked sarcastically, "Let's hope they're not as traumatized as Minuette."

Nyx giggled, "Come on, Spike. She's just exciting and happy to see mummy. Come to think of it... Minuette reminds me of Aunt Pinkie. Hmm... I wonder how's daddy and Lance doing now..."

* * *

Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike were walking across the alley of Canterlot Town. They were both heading to some unknown place that his father known. And for the mysterious person - who and what is he important to Shadow Dragon?

Lance hummed, "Hey, dad. Mind telling me of what's going on? Is this about friends that Twilight mentioned about making it up for hers? They were okay with you. They forgive you as well."

"I know... But it's not them. It's someone else I want to see. And above all, I want you not to make mistake as I am. So in the future, you can save and protect your friends and partners from harm as well as be there for them."

"Dad..."

 ** _SCREAM!_** Both Shadow Dragon and Lance looked up as they found some robbers emerged from the jewelery shop. They held the bag of jewels and gems as well as the Gem Revolvers. They both knew what was that about. The robbers were about to make their escape.

Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike were about to attack but stopped as they spotted a Royal Guard standing in the robber's way.

"Hold it! You're not getting through me, without the fight!" Flash Sentry exclaimed firmly. The robbers laughed in amusement as they held their gem revolvers up and aimed at him. He narrowed his determined eyes, "Just because you have those weapons, doesn't mean I'm gonna get scared. Do your worst!"

Lance gasped as he was about to make a move but stopped by his father. For some reason, Shadow Dragon decided not to get involved of the matters but watched only. His son sighed as he just watch only yet worried for Flash Sentry.

As the robbers fired their Gem Revolvers at Flash Sentry, he dodged them before dashed to the front. He kicked the first one off, before swiping his leg at the second one and then using his wings flap the third one off. Fourth one charged in and gave Flash a hard knock to the ground. Fifth and Sixth charged in as they kicked on him but he quickly rolled to aside. He kicked them both out in getting up. The fourth was about to attack but Flash flipped his right hoof back in knocking the robber out.

 ** _BANG!_** Flash got his right wing shot. He grunted a bit as he looked and found seventh robber had shot him. He and his gang surrounded him as they were about to punch him. Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike dashed to the front.

"You know one thing I can't stand the most," Shadow Dragon said bitterly.

Lance nodded, "Trying to cheat out of the way."

Flash Sentry gasped in surprise of what he just saw. Both Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike charged straight in at once. The robbers were about to fire their Gem Revolvers but they got disarmed by Mystic Father and Son in a second. Angered and upset as the robbers tried to land a punch on them but they dodged and avoided the attacks. As soon as the robbers got tired and exhausted, Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike took them down in ease without putting much of effort.

The robbers were defeated. More Royal Guards came and arrested them while two of them brought the gems and jewels back to the jewelry store. As the Medic Pony treated Flash Sentry's injury, Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike.

"You okay?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"Just a scratch. I'm fine. Thanks," Flash thanked happily. As soon as his wing got treated, he stood up and bowed before Shadow Dragon, "Mr. Shadow Dragon, it's an honor to meet you here! I'm your biggest fan since the third war!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's true! I've been reading all of your adventure and battle! I even watch the clips abbout you! They were amazing! To meet you here is my greatest pleasure, sir! And sorry for being embarrassed in front of you."

"It's okay. Lots of ponies got injured during the blastfight. No difference at all."

"But you - your speed and strength - they're amazing! You beat them in a second! I want to be fast and strong as you, sir! Will you train me like your protege? I would be honored to fight alongside with you."

"Train you?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern. Flash nodded happily. He hissed, "I don't know... I don't think it's good idea..."

Lance Justicestrike gasped in shock and surprise of what he just heard. His father never turn anyone down especially training someone who sees him as his hero. Flash was shocked and disappointed as well.

Flash sighed, "I understand... Sorry for the mess..."

Lance gave a nudge to Shadow Dragon's stomach. The father yelped as he looked at his angry son. Shadow Dragon groaned a bit yet he also feel bad for turning Flash down.

"How about this? If you prove yourself, I may reconsider..." Shadow Dragon sighed.

"Really?" Flash asked hopefully. Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike nodded in agreement. He smiled as he bowed, "I promised you that I won't let you down!"

Shadow Dragon sighed as he muttered, "It's me that I shouldn't let you down..."

"Dad?" Lance asked in concern, "What are you afraid of?"

Shadow Dragon hummed calmly and closed his eyes as if he was receiving call from his mental-link. He smiled, "It looks like your mum has found the place - Donut Joe's Shop. Let's go and meet them now. Flash, you can come too as well."

Lance nodded, "Got it!"

Flash smiled, "I'll be honored, sir. Thank you!"

 ** _BANG!_** Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry yelped in shock. They quickly turned to the front. They found six arrested robbers killed. Royal Guards were in shock as well as the citizens of Canterlot. The trio were too. Who could have done this?!

A sudden chill went through their spine, Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike sensed someone was watching the event. They turned to search for the chill the felt.

Flash looked up. He noticed a strange pony dressed in titanium armor with black patterned of crimson jumpsuit-like and worn the modern bat helmet-like with two digitalized crimson eyes standing on the branch. Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike noticed it as well. The mysterious warrior quickly launched his grappling launcher in escaping.

Who was that? Could he be the one killed the robbers? Why would he do it?

"I have the feeling that we'll meet him soon..." Flash said in concern.

* * *

At modernized and rich Donut Joe's Shop, Twilight was chatting and giggling with her three friends - Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts as well as eating their donuts. Nyx was with her mother while Spike was ordering his donut.

"She did! Twinkleshine literally spit out her oats when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship!" Minuette remarked before taking a bite on her donut.

Twinkleshine nodded, "We saw you at the coronation. That was some shindig!"

"You did?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Sure! We see you all the time!" Twinkleshine smiled.

"You remember our old friend, Lyra, right? She lives in Ponyville, too. We're always over there visiting her. Or she's coming over here!" Minuette giggled happily as she levitated the donut up before eating it, "We've thought about asking you to join us from time to time, but we just sorta figured you'd moved on."

Twilight looked down in shame of what she head. Her three Unicorn friends remained silent as they were surprised by her reaction. She usually never be quiet or reacted to their comments. Nyx was worried for her now as she knew the look very well.

Lemon Hearts broke the silence by clearing her throat, "So what brings you by anyway? All those times you've come back to Canterlot, you never had donuts with us before."

"Mummy..." Nyx said in concern

"Well, uh, you see..." Twilight struggled in speaking out. She sighed, "I came to apologize."

Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Minuette looked surprise and shock of what they just heard.

Minuette swallowed the donut into her stomach as she asked, "For what?"

"Before I left Canterlot, I didn't really appreciate my friends. And that's because I didn't know how important friendship was." Twilight explained shamefully. She then faced and looked at her old friends. She spoke calmly, "But I've learned so much since I moved to Ponyville. I learned what it means to be a good friend and that I certainly wasn't one to the three of you. So for all the pain I caused you, I am truly sorry."

Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts were silent for the moment. They smiled as they giggled in amusement. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx were surprise and shock by their reaction. They find it funny?

"Oh, come on, Twilight!" Minuette said happily, "Sure, it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville without saying goodbye, but it's not like we weren't used to that from you!"

Twinkleshine nodded, "Yeah, we didn't take it personally."

"But it's really good to see you now." Lemon Hearts said happily. Twilight smiled a bit to hear that as the princess was glad that her old friends forgave her. Lemon Hearts gasped, "Hey! Anypony up for a blast from the past?"

All of the Unicorns smiled in agreement, and even Twilight too.

Nyx smiled, "It looks like they're okay with you, mummy. Maybe Spike's right. Maybe you shouldn't be so worry about it."

"I guess so," Twilight said happily.

"Hey, who're those stallions?" Twinkleshine asked in surprise as she pointed her hoof out at the entrance.

The unicorns as well as Twilight Sparkle and Nyx looked up and found Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry entered the restaurant. The stallions were looking for Twilight, Spike and Nyx.

Twilight smiled as she answered, "My boyfriend, my son and my friend..."

As the trio Unicorns awed in surprise, Twilight waved to her boyfriend and friends in getting their attention. They spotted it and approached the rest of girls as they have some chats.

Twilight smiled to her old friends, "Everyone, this is my boyfriend - Shadow Dragon. This here is my son - Lance Justicestrike. And this one is my friend and my brother's trusted lieutenant - Faslh Sentry."

Stallion Trio bowed before Twilight's old friends in respected manner. The girls commented of how handsome they really are and how lucky Twilight Sparkle got them. She is very lucky...

* * *

Twilight and all of her friends made all their way to an old school of hers. It was an old yet big old lavender and purple mixed schoolhouse-like. Twilight approached to the school while her family and even Flash followed her.

"Wow... It's the Unicorn Science Lab," Flash commented, "I heard it's great place for the unicorns study and experience their magic and spells."

Lance sighed, "Well... I didn't get go to school very much since my old mum and I don't have much money. We both were working as healers in helping ponies from old home."

"Didn't Princess Iris Crystal at least send you to a cheap or small school for you to learn?"

"Yeah... But that was temporary. And the one who taught me is my own mum..."

"Wow..."

Twilight Sparkle gasped happily as she approached to the window and took a peek on it, "It's our old science lab! I have so many great memories of this place!"

Nyx approached and flapped her wings in seeing the school, "Wow... This is where you study as Princess Celestia's student?"

"More or less, Nyxie," Twilight answered happily.

Shadow Dragon smiled as he leaned against the wall, "It's very special to you, isn't it?"

Twilight nodded, "It is... Even though I wasn't really great friend, but I helped others of how the science and magic works."

Minuette giggled in amusement, "Remember when Lemon Hearts got her head stuck in that beaker?"

Twinkleshine and Minuette then laughed happily yet amusement about the joke they make. Lemon Hearts gave the dry and annoyed looks at her friends. Twilight and her family puzzled of what happens. The boys and even Nyx imagined of how Lemon Hearts got her head stuck in the beaker while Twilight recalled of how it happens.

* * *

 _ **F** **lashback:**_

 _Some years ago when Twilight Sparkle was a young filly, she and her old friends were studying the magic and doing science experiment from her old school. The teacher helped and guided the students of how the progress works. Some asked their teacher of how the progress works. Others chatted with each other. A few studied and doing their homework._

 _Lemon Hearts got her head stuck inside the beaker as she ran away playfully while Twinkleshine and Minuette chased after her. Twilight Sparkle and another friend were reading their science books._

 _Twilight put the book down as she explained, "But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first."_

 _"I read ahead, and to make a proper salt lick, you need to add the molasses first." Twilight's yellow doppelganger with crimson mane and twin stripes of dark and light purple._

 _Twilight shook her head, "Well, I read ahead too, Moon Dancer, and I'm sure it said sodium chloride first."_

 _"Oh. I've got the wrong book. That's so hilarious." Moon Dancer said dryly upon learning the book she read._

 _Twilight and Moon Dance looked at each other as they both giggled a bit while shrugged. They then continued reading the books while the rest of their friend minding their business. It was busy moment for Twilight and her old friends..._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Back to reality...

Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts continued giggling at their past while Twilight seemed to be worried. Her family and friends noticed her look. Twilight knew there was one friend she hasn't check on. One who shares same hobbies and idea...

"Whatever happened to Moon Dancer?" Twilight asked as she turned to her friends. Her Unicorn Friends looked at her with their surprised yet confused looks. She explained, "You know, our other friend. The one she and I read the books from the very day?"

"Oh, right! Moon Dancer! I remember her!" Twinkleshine nodded as she recalled of her another friend.

Lemon Hearts hummed, "I wonder what she's up to."

"Yeah, I always liked her. We just sort of lost touch after you left." Minuette smiled.

"So, where is she?" Twilight asked in concern.

Twinkleshine answered, "I think she went to live out by the stadium, didn't she?"

"Well, let's go see." Lemon Hearts suggested.

As her three friends turned and headed off, Twilight and her family followed them at once. They all can't wait to meet Moon Dancer.

Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry were about to follow but stopped as they heard some clanking-breaking bricks. They turned to their backs but found nothing from the school or anything, though they have the feeling that someone was here and spied on them. They decided to drop it for once as they went and followed Twilight and her friends to Moon Dancer's home. They can't help but think their meeting and confrontation may come.

The mysterious armored warrior emerged from the chimney's back. He continued glaring at Shadow Dragon for unknown reason...

"You will pay for everything you did to me, Shadow Dragon..." The mysterious knight said darkly.

* * *

An hour later, Twilight and her family followed her three old friends in search of Moon Dancer's home. They came across the in-between shops where the old yet broken cottage house-like with moon shaped on the door. They were surprise and shock to see it a mess and ruined. Did something happen to Moon Dancer?

"I think this is the place. Didn't used to look like this, though." Minuette commented.

Twilight Sparkle approached to Moon Dancer's house as she knocked the door for few times. The door creaked as it opened halfway.

"Moon Dancer?" Twilight asked in concern.

"What do you want? I'm trying to study."

Moon Dancer revealed herself as young adult like Twilight Sparkle but unlike her younger self, she had her mane tied up and pinned in bun-shape while wearing glasses and black sweater.

"It's us!" Twilight exclaimed happily. Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts stood from her left side while Minuette stood on right with Spike on her back. They all smiling at Moon Dancer She smiled, "Your old friends!"

Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Flash Sentry came from both sides as they waved to her. He greeted, "We're your new friends as well."

Instead of friendly reply, Moon Dance gave annoying groan as she closed the door hard at once. Twilight and all of her friends were in shock of her response. That was unusual answer from her.

"That went well," Flash remarked in shock.

Lance nodded, "I was expecting her to shout happily like 'Twilight, you're here!' or 'Oh my gosh, my best friend! You came back'! But not this..."

Minuette smiled nervously as she chuckled a bit, "That's old Moon Dancer, all right. She always did like her books." She gasped, "Hey! Kinda like you used to be, huh?"

Twilight Sparkle in shock as she remarked, "Exactly how I used to be."

Nyx gulped, "I've got the bad feeling about this..."

Shadow Dragon was about to comment but stopped as he sensed something familiar to him. He turned and found the same mysterious figure turned and escaped. He had his eyes narrowed suspiciously yet angrily. Flash and Lance noticed the look as they know what it means...

"Something tells me this isn't about stalking..." Shadow Dragon muttered in concern.

What is next?

* * *

Twilight and her family have spent three days at Canterlot as they have been observing and watching on Moon Dancer's behavior and schedule if there is a way to reach her since she didn't bother to visit and hang out with any of her old friends. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry spent their three days in investigating the crimes and criminals' death while trying to seek and learn behind the mysterious warrior.

At Twilight's Old Library, Twilight and her family were preparing to leave their home as their friends had arrived.

"Are you sure that you're not coming with us?" Twilight asked in concern, "I have to know what has happen to her. She'd never been like this before. She's acting like how I used to be."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I wish I could. But there is something I need to investigate and know."

"About the Canterlot's crimes dropping to zero? And the mysterious vigilante?"

"Yeah... I sensed something familiar about him. I can't help but to find him..."

Twilight nodded in understanding, "Alright. Please, take care. I heard that the vigilante is not friendly hero. He doesn't seem to be working for Royal Guards of General Rexstrike either."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Alright. Good luck in reaching Moon Dancer."

With Twilight nodded, she and her family exited the library and meeting up with their friends. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry walked on left direction. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Nyx and three unicorn friends walked on right direction. Will they get the results of the mission?

* * *

Moon Dancer was walking towards the Canterlot Library while carrying her baskets of books. She entered it without socializing or greeting with any ponies. Twilight and her friends watched the event from a cafe. They all worn sunglasses while reading the menus in acting like they were here to order the foods.

Spike sighed as he put the menu down, "Come on, Twilight! We've been watching her for three days! Library, house, library, house. That's it!"

Nyx hummed in concern, "Nopony looks at her or says hello or even gives her a smile. It's like she doesn't even exist. Or she even bother to say hi to other ponies..."

"Was she always like this?" Twilight Sparkle asked Minuette.

Minuette explained, "Well, she always was a little shy. But for a while there, she was really starting to come out of her shell. Remember when she threw that party?"

Nyx turned and looked at her mother with curiosity looks. Twilight gave her friends and family a shrug and embarrassment blush. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts thought carefully of their friend's answer as they gasped in realization.

"Oh, right. I think you might've been busy that day." Minuette giggled a bit.

Twilight and her friends remembered of what has happened. She did declined the invitation to Moon Dancer's party because she feared Nightmare Moon makes her return from her imprisonment moon as she wanted to know how can she stopped the former tyrant...

"Thought she finally might be letting her guard down a little with that party. We invited her out a few times after that." Minuette explained, "But she was always too busy studying. So, eventually, we just stopped asking."

"Study over friendship..." Nyx commented in concern, "That's really bad..."

"I had no idea that party was so important to her." Twilight said regretfully. She looked down in shame as she felt responsible of what she did to her very best friend. Rather than being down, she stood up with her firm looks, "I've gotta find a way to make it up to her!"

Nyx nodded, "I'll help too, mummy. A friend of yours is the friend of mine."

Twilight smiled as she nuzzled her little daughter gently, "Thanks, Nyx. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Hey! What about me?" Spike asked as he was being offended.

Twilight giggled as she gave him a nuzzle, "Oh, don't worry, Spike. I still need your help. Nyx and I will talk with Moon Dancer while the rest - you can go back home."

"No worries, Twilight. We'll wait," Twinkleshine said happily.

Lemon Hearts smiled, "Yeah. We're all friends. We'll wait for you and Moon Dancer to come out."

"Say hi to Moon Dancer for us," Minuette smiled as she then giggled, "Or maybe, we say hi to her when she comes out."

Twilight smiled in amusement as she and Nyx headed to the Canterlot Library at once in finding and talk with Moon Dancer...

* * *

Shadow Dragon and his team came to the crime scenes which was located near to Canterlot Castle. They saw the white marks of three deceased robbers. They received the reports that the robbers were trying to climbed the castle walls in attempt to rob the gold and jewels but got shot to death by an unknown vigilante.

Shadow Dragon and his team investigated the area in search of the clues that leads to know about the mysterious vigilante. Shadow Dragon checked on the crime scene. Lance checked on the area in search of where the vigilante had take the shots on the robbers. Flash asked the Royal Guards and Citizens if anything happens to Canterlot. Dragoking sniffed in search for clues.

Shadow Dragon and his team came together at once as they reviewed of what they had investigated and learned about the vigilante. Dragoking gave a shook to his master of unable to find the culprit or anything that is related to crime scenes.

"I've talk to the Royal Guards and some citizens," Flash reported, "And unfortunately, they didn't know that there was some robbers until a loud shot. They then found three deceased bodies near to the Castle's Entrance. No one knows what happen here. The investigation went on."

Lance sighed, "I've scoured and checked on the area of how the vigilante shoot at them. Found it from the clocktower. And wow... No one can take that shoot from that far."

"That's what I thought... And the only pony who is good at that is Deadblast, DJ Red or Shades," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "I doubt Firmtact would send them for some low level criminals."

Flash nodded in agreement, "You're right about that, sir. I've talk with Canterlot Drill Sergeant Reaperdeath, he claimed that none of his Suicide Squad were here or even Deadblast."

"Who could have done this?"

"I have no idea, sir. I wish I knew who could have that kind of shot on these guys."

"I do..." The fierce voice called. Shadow Dragon and his team turned and found Black Tiger dressed in his Royal Guard Drill Sergeant outfit. He continued, "The vigilante that brought death upon these scums and robbers is known other than Mystic Knight..."

"Mystic Knight?" Lance asked in shock.

Flash hissed in concern, "Sounds like an insult to Mystic Ponies. He must have hated them, doesn't he?"

Black Tiger shook his head in denial, "No... It's the mark of bringing death upon the ponies who committed the sins. If you chose the sin, death is on you. If you chose to walk away, your live will be spared."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "I'd take that you confronted him once?"

"Yes, I did. He possessed a very similar move as yours - Dragoon Spiritual Style and Phoenix Flight Strike Style..."

Shadow Dragon looked surprise and shock of what he heard, "But... But that's impossible. There was none could mimicked my moves."

"Whoever it was, we've got to catch that guy first. He has the answers we need," Lance suggested.

Flash nodded, "Yeah... I don't think he would stop for one criminal. He could be after the rest from another part of Canterlot. If there's some criminal activity from other places, we might have the chance to capture him."

"Good plan," Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement with Flash, "Let's go and find that vigilante. Thanks, Black Tiger."

Black Tiger bowed in respect. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Dragoking and Flash Sentry headed off at once in search of Mystic Knight. Unknown to any of them, something emerged from the walls. It faded in the form of Mystic Knight like emerging from camouflage. He has overheard everything from the start.

"So predictable..." Mystic Knight snarled angrily, "Let's see how fast can you save the criminals."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx entered the Canterlot Library where ponies were studying and reading the books. They searched and looked for Moon Dancer. They spotted her studying the book from the front desk. They gasped happily as they chatted with each other of how they can get her attention. They both smiled as they gave each other a wink.

As Twilight and Nyx 'walked' around the library, they both came across Moon Dancer's desk. Twilight gasped as she feigned in surprise talk, "Oh, my gosh! Moon Dancer?! Is that-"

The ponies and even quickly shushed Twilight up, making her and Nyx headed off at once before they could get themselves into some troubles.

As Moon Dancer continued studying, Twilight and Nyx slowly popped their heads up while looking at her. They have their chances now.

Twilight smiled, "Moon Dancer, can I talk to you for a min—"

"Shh!" Moon Dancer shushed Twilight at once. But this time, Twilight and Nyx didn't leave. Suspected something is up, Moon Dancer noticed Twilight's horn glowed in lavender and Nyx's glowed in navy brightly. She looked up and found the lavender dome force field-like. She asked, "What is this?"

"A bubble of silence." Nyx explained, "And it means no one can hear us."

Twilight sighed, "I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it might be nice to catch up."

"For what purpose?" Moon Dancer asked in annoyance.

"You know, 'cause we're friends." Twilight answered.

 _ **POP!**_ Moon Dancer fired her pinkish magic spell at the Bubble of Silence. It attracted the ponies as they shushed at her for making noise. She yelped in shock. She turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle and Nyx. They both ran off before getting themselves into some troubles.

On the desk, Moon Dancer was reading and studying her book. She turned the page. She saw a doodle forms of Twilight Sparkle and Nyx. She hummed calmly as she wondered why would it has them in. Could they be responsible for writing the science books?

"I'm sorry I skipped your party." Twilight whispered.

Nyx nodded, "Please, don't be mad at my mummy."

Moon Dancer screamed in fear as she quickly close the book at once. The ponies shushed her for making noise. She growled in annoyance.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I'm trying to study!" Moon Dancer whispered in annoyance as she opened the book. She glared at Twilight and Nyx from the page, "You've got the wrong pony! I don't have parties!"

 _"You did once."_ Twilight whispered back regretfully and shamefully, _"And I was so caught up in my own studying that I didn't take your feelings into account."_

"Look, Twilight Twinkle—"

 _"Sparkle."_

"Whatever!" Moon Dancer said in annoyance, "I just need to be alone so I can study without some crazy pony trying to make friends, all right?!"

Nyx was upset as she answered, _"Please, Moon Dancer. Don't be mad-!"_

Twilight Sparkle huffed, _"Fine! Come on, Nyx. Let's go since Moon Dancer has no interest in talking with us or even something we have for her."_

Nyx sighed in upset as she and Twilight turned and headed off.

Moon Dancer called, "Wait. How did you get into my book like that?"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx looked at each other for the moment. They both smiled as they turned and looked at Moon Dancer. They finally got her attention on them now...

* * *

Shadow Dragon and his team were searching for the Mystic Knight by finding any trouble or crime activity. They were riding Dragoking since he was very good in smelling and searching of his preys. He was prefect. But so far, they found nothing. No crimes. No Mystic Knight.

"Dad..." Lance said in concern. Shadow Dragon turned to his son. He continued, "About what Black Tiger had said - did you train someone with that moves?"

Shadow Dragon remained silent as he looked away in shame and pain, "No... There was no one else..."

"You're lying." Shadow Dragon and Lance turned to Flash. He continued, "You did train someone, didn't you? You said that no one mimicked your moves, unless you trained him."

Lance turned and looked at his father, "Dad... Is it true?"

Shadow Dragon sighed as he decided to let the boys know the truth. Let them know why he never take Flash as his apprentice or even tell anyone about someone he failed to amend with...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"500 years ago, I was taking a break from the fight. I was supposed to meet your mom for some important errand until I met him..."**_

 _500 years ago..._

 _Shadow Dragon was riding his Dragoking across the Sacred City of Light. They were both heading to Mystic Portal in meeting up with Iris Crystal. They came across some cat-mouse chase game. They spotted some Mystic Soldiers chased after the young crimson Pegasus with black spiky short mane and tail while his Cutie Mark is crimson mask with black mask. Shadow Dragon and Dragoking decided to follow and watch the event._

 _Mystic Soldiers chased the boy all the way to the alley. Mystic Captain grabbed the boy as he was ready to punish him. The boy gave him a headbutt. He galloped off but encountered the Mystic Soldier standing in his way. The boy slided and went through the underneath of him. He came across two to three soldiers as they swung their clubs on him but he dodged and avoided them. He then climbed up the barrels to the top as he pushed some on them to the ground hard._

 _The boy climbed down the barrels as he quickly headed off before he got himself caught. He quickly jumped inside the abandoned house. He took a peek and found Mystic Soldiers were looking around in search of the thief. He sighed in relief after seeing them left off. He them emerged out from the abandoned house. He stopped as he found Shadow Dragon and Dragoking standing before him._

 _Instead of capturing the boy, Shadow Dragon held his hoof in front of him like offering him to join his team._

 _ **"His name is Jason Striker. He has lots of potential I ever seen. So, I decide to bring him to the team. We trained and helped him reach his potential. And he even got his own codename - Red Hood."**_

 _Shadow Dragon recruited and taken Jason Strike into his team. For years, they all welcomed him in. They all helped and trained him to be strong and resourceful warrior as well as perfecting martial art skills including Dragon Spiritual Style and Phoenix Flight Strike Style. He named himself as teenage Red Hood while dressed in his grayish jumpsuit with brown jacket while worn crimson helmet with black mask._

 _Shadow Dragon led his team in defending both Mystic and Equestria Realm from the forces of evil. As years went by, Red Hood grew powerful and stronger as his teammates and friends but at the same time, he grew overconfident and arrogant in winning the fight and beating his enemies to the ground. They often argued and scolded him for putting the lives in danger or even killing the enemies._

 _ **"Jason joined us in battle to save the lives and defend both realms from danger. As he grew stronger, he's becoming arrogant and irresponsible. We often tried to remind him for many times about taking responsibility for saving lives while killing the enemies because ponies deserve second chance. But one day..."**_

 _During his patrol duty, Jason Striker saved the woman from bandits. But instead of thanking him, the woman whacked him to the ground hard. She dragged him away from everyone's sights._

 _Days have passed, Dragon Strike Force searched for him for days and months. Their allies helped them to find him. They then came across the red metallic mask with the note._

 _ **"Jason went missing. We searched him for days and months until we came across Jason's mask and note. And we didn't have much time."**_

 _Dragon Strike Force make a rush in reaching and saving their teammate. They came across the abandoned warehouse. As they were about to enter, the warehouse blown to bits. They were shocked and traumatized of what they just saw. As they refused to believe that their friend is killed, they searched through the wreckage and debris of warehouse for Jason but found nothing._

 _Shadow Dragon screamed in anger as he hit on the ground very hard. His teammates watched him with shock and shame. They couldn't save him in time. Jason Striker was killed._

 _ **"So, we rush all the way to the location to get Jason. But it was too late. He's gone because of me. I blamed myself for putting him at risk or even a better friend for him. That's why I never want to take anyone to be my wing or apprentice again. I don't want to lose my friend again..."**_

 _ **Flashback Ends.**_

* * *

Shadow Dragon sighed as he turned to the front. Lance and Flash looked shock and pitiful in hearing the tragic story about his loss of apprentice. They finally understand why he didn't want to help or train Flash Sentry.

Flash sighed, "I feel sorry for him now..."

Lance nodded, "Yeah... But who and how did this Mystic Knight able to mimicked and perfected dad's martial arts. No one can, not even..."

"Whoever he was, he has to stop from killing criminals." Shadow Dragon said firmly, "This has gone too far now..."

 ** _BANG!_** Shadow Dragon and his team yelped in shock. They looked up as they found Mystic Knight diving straight down at them. He fired his Gem Revolvers at them. Dragoking roared wildly and painfully as Shadow Dragon and his team tried to hold on him. As Mystic Knight landed on it, he punched Lance out before kicked Flash off.

Shadow Dragon groaned angrily as he got up. He punched at Mystic Knight but latter dodged and swiped the former's legs. The vigilante was about to stomp the hero but Shadow Dragon kicked Mystic Knight off. Shadow Dragon got up at once as he kicked Mystic Knight. Mystic Knight dodged down before grabbed and slammed Shadow Dragon to the ground hard. He held his Gem Revolver on Shadow Dragon's chest.

"It's been quite a while, old man," Mystic Knight remarked darkly, "I see you haven't lost your touch, otherwise it wouldn't be much fun."

Shadow Dragon growled, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm doing what is necessary to save and defend the world from scums and criminals. It's something that you wouldn't do it."

Mystic Knight fired his Gem Revolver on Shadow Dragon's guts, causing the hero screamed in pain. Lance Justicestrike flew and grabbed the Mystic Knight off to the ground hard. Lance held his Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade in ready to fight. Mystic Knight cracked his hooves in ready to fight.

Lance charged in as he swung his Oblivion Dragoon Blade from his right before swinging his left Oathkeeper Blossom Blade on Mystic Knight. Mystic Knight dodged the attacks twice before kicked the Pegasus off. Mystic Knight took his Mechanical Titanium Blade. Both Lance and Mystic Knight swung their blades at each other for few times. They then clashed their blades at each other for the moment. Mystic Knight gave a headbutt on Lance before kicked him off. Mystic Knight charged as he swung his sword in knocking and striking Lance to the ground before kicked him off.

Flash pounced Mystic Knight to the ground. Flash Sentry punched on Mystic Knight for five times, making the latter kicked the former off. Mystic Knight armed himself ready to fight while Flash Sentry readied himself. They both charged in as they both swung their hooves in punching and kicking at each other hard and quick. Mystic Knight was quick enough to dodge and avoid the attacks while punching back at Flash for few times. Mystic Knight grabbed Flash and thrown him straight to the walls hard.

Dragoking roared angrily as he swiped and struck his tail in bringing Mystic Knight down. The vigilante dodged and avoided the attacks while firing his Gem Revolvers at Hydragoon for few times. Cornered to the walls, Dragoking was ready to attack Mystic Knight. As he launched his head in biting Mystic Knight, he slammed on the wall instead when Mystic Knight dodged the attack. Mystic Knight threw the activated detonator on the rooftop. It exploded the debris fell on him to the ground.

Mystic Knight turned and glared at the injured Shadow Dragon who slowly got up while holding his guts tightly from bleeding. He was ready to fight.

"There he is! Over here!" The voice called.

Everyone turned to the back. They found more of Royal Guards had arrived. They charged in. They surrounded Mystic Knight while armed their spears at him.

Mystic Knight huffed, "It looks like our fight has to wait. See ya, Dragon Hope..."

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock of what he just heard. Did that vigilante called him 'Dragon Hope'?!

Before anyone could do anything, Mystic Knight threw some smoke bomb to the ground. Everyone coughed loudly while got themselves blinded in smoke. As soon as the smoke dispersed, Mystic Knight was nowhere to be found. He escaped.

* * *

Twilight and Nyx managed to convince Moon Dancer to talk with them. They took her away from Canterlot Library now. They even told their friends that they will bring her to Library Home for chatting. They continued chatting with each other while entering Twilight's old home.

"I've been studying a new studying technique. I can only do it for a few minutes," Twilight explained happily, "but you'd be amazed how much you can pick up when you're actually in a book!"

"It's one of Hayscartes' methods." Moon Dancer said happily.

"You know Hayscartes?"

"Of course! He's a genius!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I have a copy of his Treatise on Ponies, you know."

Moon Dancer gasped in surprise, "Seriously?"

Nyx smiled happily, "This is mummy you're talking with, Moon Dancer. She has tons of books for collection. And believe me, you're gonna love it."

Moon Dancer was surprised and amazed of what she just heard. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx nodded truthfully while smiling happily.

They led Moon Dancer all the way up to top floor. Moon Dancer gasped in amazement as she looked around of her surroundings - book collection shelves. She was amazed and surprised of it as she have forgotten that Twilight loves books as she has. She approached the nearby bookshelf.

Nyx smiled, "I think it's getting well."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is."

"Wow! A first edition of Principles of Magic!" Moon Dancer gasped in surprise as she levitated the book. As she took a glance on the book, she hummed calmly as she felt like she knows something about the book. She took it out, "Hey, didn't I give this to you?"

Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth fearfully, "Maybe?"

"I did!" Moon Dance exclaimed in surprise as she opened the book. She came across the page with a familiar writing, "Look, I even wrote something! 'To my friend, Twilight Sparkle. Thanks for introducing me to the classics.'" Moon Dancer huffed in annoyance as she levitate and put the book back, "I can see by the fact that you left it here that it meant a lot to you."

"Look, I didn't bring you over here for even more poignant reminders of what a bad friend I was. I brought you here to give you this." Twilight said as she levitated her home key before Moon Dancer, "You can come here whenever you want and study to your heart's content."

"Really" Moon Dancer asked hopefully as she levitated the key.

"But first, you've gotta do something for me." Twilight Sparkle said. Moon Dancer gave Twilight raised her eyebrow up. She continued, "Have dinner with our old friends tonight."

"I can't. I'm reorganizing my biology scrolls."

" I've been spending a lot of time with Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts since I've been back. They really miss you."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Plus, they're very nice girls I ever met."

Moon Dancer shrugged in annoyance, "Look! I already told you! The last thing I need is a bunch of ridiculous friend-making keeping me from studying!"

Moon Dancer turned and walked away at once.

"Moon Dancer, wait!" Twilight called, "A wise pony once taught me that there's more to life than dusty old books!"

Nyx nodded, "Mummy's right! Friendship is important than old books! Please give her and others a chance to talk with you. They miss you so much!"

"I tried friendship and it's just not for me. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Moon Dancer said in annoyance as she almost reached the stairs.

Twilight made some thinking of how to convince her to stay. She gasped of the idea, "What if I taught you Hayscartes' method?"

Moon Dancer stopped at once as she turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle with her curious yet surprise looks. Twilight and Nyx nodded truthfully as they are willing to teach her about using Hayscartes' method in entering the book.

* * *

Royal Guards helped treating Shadow Dragon, his team and even Dragoking wounds and injuries. They took some beatings from the mysterious vigilante - Mystic Knight. Shadow Dragon was thinking as he wondered of how did Mystic Knight knows him and his birth name. No one but his teammates, friends and family knows about it...

"Hey, dad. You okay?" Lance asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No. I'm not. There's something off about that Mystic Knight. Not only he was able to perfected my special moves but knows my real name."

"No way... Think it's Dark Mystic Pony?"

"If he is, he wouldn't have spared the innocent lives and conquered Canterlot. There's something more about him. I'm going to find out of what's really going on."

"No worries, dad. I'm going with you."

"I'm going too. I want to help too, sir!" Flash saluted.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "No. It's too dangerous! Mystic Knight will kill you. Stay here now!"

"I can handle it! I'm not afraid."

"You will if you do this. And trust me, there is no turning back! I'm not risking your life for my war!"

Flash narrowed his angry eyes at Shadow Dragon, "That's the risk I'm wiling to take. I won't back down without the fight!"

"Fine..." Shadow Dragon snarled a bit. A sudden shock on his mind as he closed his eyes. He used his Mental-Link for the moment. He opened his eyes. He turned and looked at his teammates. He said, "Twilight needs us to meet her and the rest at restaurant by evening."

* * *

In evening, Shadow Dragon and his teammates meet up with Twilight and her friends at the restaurant. They were all chatting and talking with each other happily.

"So, how's the progress with Moon Dancer?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Twilight sighed, "It's on progress now. And I hope everything is fine."

"So, uh, what are you studying these days?" Minuette asked curiously.

"Science, magic, history, economics, pottery. Things like that." Moon Dancer answered bluntly.

"Yowza! You planning on being a professor or something?"

"No."

"So you're just... studying."

Moon Dancer asked in annoyance, "Can I go now?"

"Moon Dancer, please." Twilight pleaded.

Nyx nodded, "Please, Moon Dancer. Give them some chance to talk. We promised to give you some lessons about Hayscates' methods."

Moon Dancer huffed in annoyance.

"It's all right, Twilight. We're having a good time. Right, everypony?" Minuette said calmly. Both Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts nodded nervously as they have no idea how to react. She continued nervously, "So, uh... Spike, tell Moon Dancer that story 'bout how Twilight had to read a book about doing a sleepover!"

Spike was about to answer but Moon Dancer interrupted, "Slumber 101? I've read that."

"Oh!" Twilight chuckled uneasily, "Really? Well, uh, did you know Lemon Hearts here works at the Canterlot palace?"

"Uh, yeah. It's true. I do the big events mostly. State dinners, that sort of thing." Lemon Hearts said uneasily.

Everyone nodded and commented in agreement with Lemon Hearts, though Moon Dancer wasn't amused.

"Awkward..." Lance said in concern.

Seeing her angry and not amused attitude, it reminded Shadow Dragon of Jason Strike. But nevertheless, Moon Dance groaned in annoyance as she stood up and left the dining table.

Twilight was worried and scared as she stood up from her seat at once. She went after Moon Dancer. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Flash Sentry, Nyx and Spike got up from their seats. They all headed and went after Twilight Sparkle.

Both Lance and Nyx stopped at once as they noticed something amiss. They turned to the table as they spotted the pony reading the menu. It was purple mane with green and light lavender stripes. Something about her was familiar to them.

Spike pulled his siblings' tails hard. He reminded them that they have to go after Twilight and Shadow Dragon. Wanted to know about the mysterious familiar girl reading the menu, nevertheless; Lance and Nyx turned and went after their parents.

The mysterious character lowered the menu in revealing a familiar angry character glaring at Twilight and her friends leaving the restaurant.  
 _  
"Hmm... Poor Twilight Sparkle... She's having some troubles with amending her friends..."_

* * *

As Moon Dancer walked out from the restaurant, Twilight Sparkle emerged from it.

"Moon Dancer!" Twilight called. Moon Dancer continued walking away. She teleported herself in front of her friend. She pleaded, "You've gotta give friendship a chance!"

Moon Dancer groaned in annoyance as she levitated her former friend over her. She then walked away.

"I gave friendship a chance a long time ago! It didn't work out then – it isn't gonna work out now!"

Twilight Sparkle was heartbroken of what she just heard. She can't believe that the once shy and gentle yet close friend is becoming more antisocial pony who focused on studies than playing with others.

Shadow Dragon and others galloped towards her. They checked up with her.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"No..." Twilight answered painfully, "No, I'm not. I just need some time alone, Shadow Dragon."

As Twilight walked away, Shadow Dragon nudged Nyx and Spike to go after her. They have to keep her comfort and happy.

"Aren't you going after her?" Flash asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Twilight needs some time off. But for now, we need to know more about Mystic Knight. We need to catch him before he could cause some troubles. I don't want to involve Twilight or others in this. He will target on them if he knows about me."

Lance sighed, "Make sense. Where do we start?"

"Asking the scientist and detective," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Shadow Dragon and his team headed off at once. Unknown to them, Mystic Knight emerged from his camouflage. He turned and glared at Twilight's direction.

"Same old pony... Same old weakness..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle continued walking in shame and pain as she came across Canterlot's West Courtyard. She glanced at the landscape as she wondered of what can she to make up for Moon Dancer. She was her closest friend. And now she left...

Nyx and Spike came and approached her now. They both looked worry and concern for their mother.

"Mummy... This isn't your fault," Nyx said in concern.

Spike nodded, "Yeah... You just want to help Princess Celestia protect the Equestria. You want the world to be safe from danger.

"I really messed this one up. That party was everything to her." Twilight said in shame as she looked at the landscape, "I can only imagine what it must've felt like when I didn't show up."

* * *

 _ **Twilight's Imagination**_

 _ _Prior to Twilight's Departure to Ponyville, Moon Dancer was setting her party up. She wants to celebrate it with all of her good friends. It's a special day for her 'Get Together Party' with her closest friends. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts have arrived to the party.__

 _Minuette called, "Hey, Moon Dancer! Look at this spread, huh?"_

 _"Thank you so much for coming!" Moon Dancer thanked happily._

 _Twinkleshine smiled, "Of course. We wouldn't miss one of our best friends' parties."_

 _"Is Twilight coming?" Moon Dancer asked happily. Her three Unicorn friends gave the nervous and worried looks as they have no idea of how they answered to her. Seeing their looks make her realized and heartbroken, Moon Dancer looked down, "Oh. Okay."_

 _"Hey, we'll still have fun, right?" Minuette asked while chuckled nervously._

 _"Sure..." Moon Dancer said unhappily._

 _Moon Dancer walked away at once while looking down and pain. Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Minuette felt sorry for her. Twilight Sparkle was a special friend to her. Because Twilight didn't come, Moon Dancer was heartbroken..._

* * *

Thinking of what Twilight imagined of how Moon Dancer felt when their mother left the party, both Nyx and Spike felt sorry for her.

"If there was only a way to undo the damage..." Twilight said in upset. She gasped in realization, "I know what I need to do. And I know just who can help me."

"Whatever it was, we'll help," Nyx said happily.

Spike nodded, "Me too."

"Too bad..." The firm voice said darkly. Twilight and her family yelped in concern as they turned and found Mystic Knight stood before them. He approached them slowly, "Your friend's gonna have to wait. You're invited to my party."

Twilight gasped in worry as she armed her glowing horn in ready to fight. Nyx transformed into her Battle Mode in ready to fight while Spike armed himself ready to fight. Will they survive it?

* * *

In the next morning, Moon Dancer approached to Canterlot Library. Before she could enter, she looked down in shame and upset like something break her heart. She was shamed of what she did to Twilight Sparkle. Then again, it was her best friend who abandoned her. So, why should she feel sorry for that Princess of Friendship? She shouldn't be bothered but why she felt guilty and shame?

Nevertheless, Moon Dancer was about to enter the library but the shadow bat form loomed over her. She gasped in shock and worry. She turned to her back. She was in shock and feared like blast of the past haunted her! Before she could react, someone charged in as he held her by her neck to the door very hard. He glared at her.

Moon Dancer gasped, "You?! What are you-?!"

"I need you do something for me. Deliver the message to him!" Mystic Knight exclaimed angrily.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going to be involved of your vengeance!"

"I don't care if you do. You will deliver it to Shadow Dragon! If you don't, well - I don't want to kill you because you were too important to me. But you best friend will."

Moon Dancer gasped, "What?! You did what?! How could you?! If you hurt her-!"

"What? I thought you want payback on her." Mystic Knight said darkly, "She did left your party. She did betrayed you. And the worst, she did to you - hurt your feeling!"

"You're wrong! I maybe angry at her for hurting me... But I'd never resolve with violence," Moon Dancer sobbed tearfully, "Truthfully, she's my best friend! She always is to me."

Mystic Knight snarled angrily, "If you want her to be safe, give this message to him! Tell him to come and find me! He and I have some unfinished business."

Moon Dancer gulped in concern. She was worried for her best friend...

* * *

At Twilight's Library Home Top Level, Shadow Dragon and his team did some research and find answers about Mystic Knight. Flash brought the newspaper that involved Mystic Knight and his activities in bringing justice to the criminals by brutal force such as **'WHO IS MYSTIC KNIGHT?', 'CANTERLOT'S DARK ENFORCER?!'** and more.

Flash sighed in concern as he put the newspaper, "So far nothing about this guy. He's like a ghost. He only appeared for some crimes and deals with them by giving a killing blow."

"He did appeared during the Changelings' Invasion of Canterlot but not the Mystic War Three," Lance said in surprise as he read newspaper about Mystic Knight's involvement during Changelings' Invasion. He commented, "Wow... Talk about how ruthless and cold he is."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "It doesn't give us any clue of who he really is. We're getting to nowhere. I need to know who he really is! There must be something we're missing!"

"Dad? Are you sure there was no one else you train with? I know Jason... But there's gotta be someone else you train with." Lance asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon shook his head in concern. Flash hummed in concern, "Why do I get the feeling a blast from the past is coming to haunt you?"

"What do you mean, Flash? Are you onto something?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"Not really sure... You do have some rivals or enemies before. I've got the feeling some got serious grudge against you."

"The only enemies I have is Swipestrike and Nezha Vengito. Swipestrike was killed on the war. Vengito gave up his vendetta against me since I'm no longer involved in Ultimate Mystic Warriors Affair. Some rivals like Burnblast and Wild Maniac were good terms with me. We just spar for few times only."

"Yeah... I guess so. But who else wants you death? And why?"

"I wish I knew..."

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_** Shadow Dragon and his team walked down the stairs at once. They opened the door. They encountered the frightened yet tired Moon Dancer.

"Moon Dancer? What's wrong?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"Twilight's in trouble! She needs us now!" Moon Dancer exclaimed in concern.

Shadow Dragon and his team gasped in concern of what they just heard. Twilight Sparkle and her family got kidnapped!

* * *

At Canterlot Castle's West Courtyard, Twilight Sparkle moaned painfully as she slowly waking up. She found herself and her children trapped and tied to the chair. They were planning to find Pinkie Pie but got attacked and kidnapped by the mysterious Mystic Knight.

"Nyx! Spike! Are you both okay?" Twilight asked in concern.

Spike grunted painfully, "I've been the worst. But what's with that guy's deal?"

Nyx sighed, "I wish I knew. That guy pack lots of punches! And it's same as our dad too. How?"

"I don't know. I just hope he's okay and stay away from here," Twilight said in concern. "Whoever that Mystic Knight is, he sure got grudge against your father."

"Twilight!" The voice called.

Twilight and her children looked up as they spotted Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Flash Sentry and Moon Dancer galloped towards them. Twilight and her children gasped in surprise yet relief.

Twilight gasped, "Shadow Dragon!"

Shadow Dragon approached Twilight as he untied her, Nyx and Spike, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you shouldn't have come!" Twilight nodded. She turned and looked at Moon Dancer, "Moon Dancer, you came?"

Moon Dancer nodded, "Yeah... I couldn't bare to see you get hurt because... Because you're my best friend I ever had."

"Moon Dancer..." Twilight said tearfully as she was touched by her old friend's concern. She looked up and noticed something up ahead. She gasped, "Shadow Dragon! Behind you!"

Shadow Dragon turned and found Mystic Knight stood and aimed his Gem Revolver at him and his team. Lance armed his Dual Blades while Flash armed his spear. They're both ready to fight with this strange yet mysterious enemy.

"It ends now, Shadow Dragon..." Mystic Knight said darkly.

Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes, "Who are you?"

Mystic Knight narrowed his hatred eyes as his blue turned into crimson, "You really don't know, don't you; Dragon Hope?!"

"I don't. Now start answering! Who the hell are you?! Why are you doing this?! What have I done this to you?!"

Mystic Knight growled in anger as he aimed his Gem Revolver at Shadow Dragon. Moon Dancer gasped as she quickly moved to the front of Shadow Dragon. She's in blocking position.

"Jason, don't do this! Jason Striker, please!" Moon Dancer exclaimed in fear and pain. Everyone gasped in shock as they wondered if they did heard correctly or not. She said tearfully, "Please, don't do this, Jason."

Everyone was in confused and concern of what they just heard. Moon Dancer knows about him?! Is Mystic Knight really...

"You really have no idea of how much pain I have to go through..." Mystic Knight said darkly as he pressed the his mask's bottom button. He was unmasked. He revealed himself to be the scarred yet pure angered and hatred crimson pony with black spiky mane. Shadow Dragon gasped in shock. He continued, "It won't go away until I have his blood!?"

"Jason?!" Shadow Dragon said in shock and feared. He couldn't believed it. Everyone was in shock as well. He saw it. How could his former apprentice be alive?! He saw the abandoned warehouse blown to pieces. He said, "It can't be..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, boss..."

"I saw the building exploded. I looked everywhere for you. I couldn't find your body."

"Don't you dare lie to me! I trusted you. I always thought you believed in me that I will be strong and fats as you. But you left me died!"

Shadow Dragon shook his head in denial while protested, "That's not what happened! I really did try to find you!"

Mystic Knight put his Gem Revolver on Shadow Dragon's head, "Yeah, like I'm gonna believe in you. You know what I'm gonna do next, boss?"

"Don't try it."

"Too late!"

Before Mystic Knight could fire his revolver, Shadow Dragon gave his former apprentice a headbutt. Mystic Knight yelped painfully. Shadow Dragon quickly spun himself and kicked on his face off. Shadow Dragon turned to others.

"Get them out! I'll deal with him..." Shadow Dragon ordered firmly. Before anyone could speak, he turned and gave them his firm and angry face, "That's an order! Now go!"

Everyone hated doing this but they have no choice. To both Shadow Dragon and Mystic Knight, it's very personal. Moon Dancer, Flash and Lance untied the ropes in freeing Twilight, Nyx and Spike. They then galloped at once before the fight begins. Flash took a glance at his friend as he wanted to help but left no choice to go and protect Twilight and her family.

Shadow Dragon and Mystic Knight glared at each other as they both readied to fight. Mystic Knight put his mask on. The fight is about to start!

"I can help you, Jason! It's not too late!" Shadow Dragon pleaded.

Mystic Knight hissed in anger, "There's no helping me now! You died!"

Mystic Knight roared in anger as he charged in. Shadow Dragon struck his punch at his former apprentice but the latter jumped and hovered over the former. Mystic Knight landed on the ground as he turned and kicked at Shadow Dragon. The hero dodged down before swiped his leg at the vigilante. Mystic Knight jumped up before giving a hard punch on Shadow Dragon to the ground. The vigilante charged in but kicked off by Shadow Dragon. Both of them charged in as they both punched and kicked at each other while avoiding and dodging the attacks in fast pace.

"Stand down, Red Hood!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed.

Mystic Knight roared in anger, "Shut the hell up! Don't call me that!"

Mystic Knight gave Shadow Dragon a headbutt. He grabbed and thrown his former mentor to the ground. Shadow Dragon land his right hoof on the ground before pushing and spinning himself up in getting up. He positioned himself with his hooves raising up and standing with one hoof like a phoenix - Phoenix Flight Strike Style. Mystic Knight huffed himself as he did the same as his master. He mimicked his master too well.

Shadow Dragon jumped, followed by Mystic Knight as they both punched and kicked at each other while dodging and avoiding the attacks for few times. They slowly descended to the ground. While they managed to avoid the attacks, they managed to give each other some hard punches and kicks. They landed on the ground hard before they bounced and hovered back for few times. Before landed on the walls, they thrust themselves straight at each other. Shadow Dragon slammed Mystic Knight to the ground as he gave his former apprentice some punches. Mystic Knight gave his former a headbutt before kicking Shadow Dragon up.

Mystic Knight summoned his Mechanical Titanium Blade while Shadow Dragon summoned his Darkness Blade. They both charged in as they swung and clashed their blades at each other hard and quick for few times. But at the same time, they both dodged and avoided the attacks from heads, chests and legs. They then clashed their blades at each other while glaring at each other.

"I'm gonna break you! If it's not enough, your family will be good enough!" Mystic Knight exclaimed in anger.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Don't get involved them of this! How did you escape that house?!"

"I crawled! Barely alive! Thanks to that damn clown!"

"Psychopath Joke?! He's the one who kidnapped and tortured you?! Why?!"

"Haven't you figure that out?! He wants to turn you to Dark Curse and his minions! They want him to become their sides, so they can destroy the Mystic Realm! Isn't that obvious?!"

"I guess it is. Hurting my friends, my family and my love. When they're gone, I have nothing but desired revenge..."

"Yeah, it's always about you! It's always about you! I'm sick of it! When I'm through with you, I finally be free from my prison!"

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Revenge won't get you anyway. So, stand down, Red Hood!"

"Shut up!" Mystic Knight exclaimed in anger.

Mystic Knight pushed his blade off before swinging his on Shadow Dragon's but the latter blocked and deflected the former's off. They both then swung their blades at each other while dodging and avoiding for few times. As they both clashed their blades again, Shadow Dragon gave Mystic Knight a punch but the vigilante gave back the punch on the hero. They both got pushed back. They then charged in as they thrust and swung their blades against each other for few times. They then clashed their blades for the moment.

Mystic Knight took his Gem Revolver up as he readied to fire. Shadow Dragon dodged down before swiped his leg on Mystic Knight's down. Mystic Knight grabbed and thrown his former master up, causing Shadow Dragon fell down. Mystic Knight slammed his Mechanical Titanium Blade on Shadow Dragon. The hero rolled over back before firing his Shadow Blast at the vigilante. Mystic Knight deflected it off before firing his Gem Revolver at Shadow Dragon who deflected it.

With their swords disappeared, both Shadow Dragon and Mystic Knight armed themselves in their Dragon Spiritual Style - they both stretched their legs out while held their hooves in battle position like dragons. They both charged in as they punched and kicked at each other for few times while dodging them. Shadow Dragon thrust his punch at Mystic Knight but deflected as the latter gave thrust punch on the former's chest. Shadow Dragon gave a knee kick on Mystic Knight's head. Mystic Knight kicked Shadow Dragon off but grabbed and the twisted his leg in turning the vigilante backwards. Mystic Knight then kicked Shadow Dragon down. Mystic Knight was about to punch Shadow Dragon but held the punches. They both glared at each other.

"That's enough, Jason! Stop it! Don't go down the path! Please, turn back now!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern.

"Shut up!" Mystic Knight shouted angrily. The vigilante took his Gem Revolver as he fired straight at Shadow Dragon's guts. The hero yelped as he fell to the ground hard. Shadow Dragon moaned painfully. Mystic Knight held his gun aiming at Shadow Dragon, "It's over now. I finally have my revenge on you now."

"Don't do this..."

"Too late!"

 ** _STROKE!_** Mystic Knight screamed in pain as he felt his right hoof thrust and speared by a spear. He turned and found Flash Sentry stood before him. Twilight and her friends had arrived.

"You're dead!" Mystic Knight exclaimed in anger.

Mystic Knight swung his punch at Flash Sentry who dodged down and swipe his leg on the vigilante's legs. The young soldier held the vigilante to the ground. Mystic Knight growled painfully while screaming angrily.

Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike and Moon Dancer came as they helped Shadow Dragon up. Everyone turned and looked at him. Shadow Dragon looked at Flash Sentry while giving a nod. Flash Sentry disliked it but agreed.

Mystic Knight growled angrily, "Finish me!"

"No..." Shadow Dragon denied, "I won't do it!"

Mystic Knight roared in anger, "Just kill me! Just like what you did to me before! You left me to rotten to death! You left me to died!"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I really did try to save you," Shadow Dragon said shamefully. He held his hand out, "Please... Let me help you. For old time's sake. We still can fix this, Jason..."

Mystic Knight looked down for the moment as he was thinking. He glared at Shadow Dragon again. He threw the smoke bombs down. Everyone yelped and gasped in shock before they coughed heavily as they got themselves caught in the smoke. As soon as the smoke dispersed, they all found Mystic Knight was nowhere to be found. He's gone!

 _"I can't forgive you, but I can't blame you for everything. Until I clear my mind, I won't come back to the team. Red Hood is gone, only Mystic Knight stands. If you need me, I'll be in touch."_

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Jason..."

Everyone remained silent as they all could do was looking at him. They all feel sorry for him to lose his friend again.

Twilight approached Moon Dancer, "Moon Dancer, do you know him?"

Moon Dance sighed, "He was my friend and my boyfriend..."

* * *

At the evening, Twilight and her family have set the party. All of her old friends have come and joined the party. Everyone loved and even Moon Dancer. Moon Dancer was chatting with Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts. Spike was blindfolded in playing 'Prick the Tail on Pony' while Twilight and Minuette cheered for him. Lance and Nyx danced wildly and happily. Shadow Dragon and Jason Strike were chatting with each other. Moon Dancer finally open her eyes and mind after the terrible experience of what happen to Jason Striker.

"Moon Dancer, can I have a word with you?" Twilight Sparkle approached to Moon Dancer. Her old friend turned to her. She sighed, "I know this party can't make up for the way I hurt you. But please, don't let my mistake be the reason you can't be friends with anypony else. Don't end up of what happen to Shadow Dragon's friend."

Moon Dancer sighed, "Twilight... When I first make the party, it was meant for everyone including you for being my best friends I ever had. I feel appreciated of it." She said tearfully as her eyes poured some tears out, "But you didn't even bother to show up! Then you left town without saying goodbye even though we were supposed to be friends! I was humiliated! I felt like I wasn't important! I never wanted to let myself be hurt like that again!"

"Moon Dancer..."

"I realize something. If I held that too long and unleash that fury at you, I not only lose myself but I will lose you. Therefore, I'm sorry too for not giving you a chance."

"Moon Dancer?"

"I finally see that now. You really want to make it up for me." Moon Dancer hugged Twilight passionately, "Thank you, Twilight. I never realized how much I needed to hear that."

Twilight smiled as she hugged Moon Dancer back, "Yeah. And thank you for forgiving me."

Both Twilight and Moon Dancer cried tearfully while hugging each other. Both of them were really good friends indeed...

Everyone but Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry saw it. They awed happily to see it. They were glad to see both Twilight Sparkle and Moon Dancer are friends again.

Nyx sighed, "I'm glad everything is back to normal."

"It sure is," Lance nodded in agreement.

Spike held the broken present, "I wonder if she likes it."

"She will," Lance and Nyx answered happily together.

Shadow Dragon and Flash Sentry have their own chats about Mystic Knight.

Flash Sentry sighed, "I'm sorry. For your loss of your best friend, sir."

"There was nothing I can do. What happens in the past is done. I have to let it go now until next time I meet Mystic Knight," Shadow Dragon said calmly. He turned to Flash, "By the way, thanks for the save, Flash. I owe you one."

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad to help around, sir."

"You know, Flash. You may prove yourself that you can be a hero. What the heck? You may even join the team."

Flash gasped, "Does this mean-?"

"Yes. I will help and train you, soldier. And welcome to Dragon Strike Force too," Shadow Dragon smiled, "That's for helping and saving me and my friends, Sentry. Come to me when you have the time."

Flash saluted, "I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't, soldier." Shadow Dragon saluted back.

With the party ended, everyone were clearing the mess up. Twilight and her family approached Moon Dancer. It's time for them to leave.

"I think it's time for us to go, Moon Dancer." Twilight spoke.

Moon Dancer nodded, "Thank you for helping me make some new friends. Even if they are my old friends."

"Oh. We'll come back and visit soon."

"That would be great! You've still gotta teach me that Hayscartes technique!"

"Deal."

Nyx sighed, "I'm glad you two are friends again. That what makes me happy the most. I almost want to call you Aunt Moon Dancer since you and mum share the same manestyle."

Everyone then laughed happily to hear that. That was a good joke!

"Um, Moon Dancer? It got kinda banged up," Spike held the present up, "but here's a little something I wanted to give you back at your first party."

As Moon Dancer levitated the present up, she took something out of it. She smiled happily as she recognized it very well. It was her first photo of her and her friends eating their first lunch - donuts at Donut Joe's Restuarant.

"I'll treasure it. Thank you." Moon Dancer smiled. Twilight and her family smiled happily to hear that. She turned to Shadow Dragon, "I'm sorry for everything. If I have stopped him, he wouldn't be like this."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I know. I just hope Jason got his senses back and come back to the team. I also hope he can let go of his grudge too."

"Me too... I really like him too. He reminds me of me..."

* * *

On the castle's tower, Mystic Knight was glaring at his old teammates portraits before kept it on his bag. He sighed in annoyance yet unhappily as he looked up and glared at the moon. One day, he will...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kazumi Evans: Moon Dancer  
Troy Baker: Jason Striker/Red Hood/Mystic Knight  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry

 **Minor Casts:**  
Rebecca Hussain: Minuette  
Tabitha St. Germain: Twinkleshine  
Ashleigh Ball: Lemon Hearts  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking

 **Cameo:**  
Kelly Sheridan: ?  
John DiMaggio: Black Tiger

 **Author's Notes:**  
This is also the connection to JusSonic except Mystic Knight blamed on Ben for stealing his chance of revenge on Shadow Dragon (JusSonic's Evil Version) when his former mentor wasn't around. And it will involved Ben getting all Dragon Strike Force working together as a team and forgive each other for the mistakes.


	14. Ep 13: Do Princess Dream of Magic Sheep?

**Episode 13: Do Princess Dream of Magic Sheep?**

2,000 years ago...

Two ponies were riding the blackish yet rarest fierce and determined winged scaly Fury Classed Dragon. One was the young crimson Pegasus with his blackish short spiky mane dressed in his black General's Armor with the cape while another was young Princess Luna were crossing through mountain's long road, along with 100 Qin Soldiers following them both.

They came across a small village. The peasants suffered from droughts as they have no food or water to survive. Princess Luna feel sorry as she wanted to help them. She looked up for the moment. She smiled in realization. She turned and looked at her General who nodded in agreement. She had her horn glowed brightly as if she was trying to summon or control something. The sun slowly descended, followed by ascending the moon up to the sky, followed by the heavy rain. The growth of vegetables and fruits magically grew back. The pond is filled up with much of water.

Everyone gasped in surprise. They all cheered wildly and happily as they finally have the water. They decided to throw special celebration for Princess Luna. They prayed and payed their respect to her as the Goddess of the Moon and Healing. They also offered her their fruits and It touched her heart and mind as it's the first time to see ponies pay their respect to her and enjoyed her night so much.

Princess Luna decided to return the villagers a favor. She asked her general to help her in making something special. They both combined their eastern and western cultural desserts - their first strawberry mooncake as the special dessert for Moon Festival Day for every 15th Day with Full Moon of Mid Autumn Season. Everyone loved and enjoyed it very much. It's the very important celebration they will never forget about.

Princess Luna and her General enjoyed their first meal very much. They both looked at each other with their passionate and happy eyes as if they have fallen in love with each other. They have known each other since she and her older sister came to Land of Ma as the concubines to the Emperor for secured alliance between Eastern and Western.

"Han..." Princess Luna smiled happily as she held her general's hoof.

Han smiled as he held her hand, "Luna..."

Princess Luna and Han slowly leaned their faces towards each other. They smiled happily as they were about to kiss.

 ** _SWOOP!_** Princess Luna gasped in shock upon looking at swarms of arrows flying straight at her. Han quickly pushed her aside before he got struck and thrust by them

Princess Luna gasped, "Hannnnnnnnn!"

Han coughed heavily as he spitted some blood out. He turned and glanced at Princess Luna for a while. He moaned painfully as he fell to the ground hard. Princess Luna was in stunned and shocked of what she just saw. Her lover was killed.

A laugh was sounded. Princess Luna turned and glared at Seekcurse and his turncoat Qin Soldiers as they all armed and aimed their bows and arrows at her. She growled in anger as she slowly levitated herself up as she transformed into the form of malicious and dark Nightmare Moon.

"All shall died!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed in anger as she launched her powerful attack on her glowing horn, **_"Nightmare Curse Beam!"_**

Nightmare Moon fired hers straight at Seekcurse and his turncoats to dusts. She smirked darkly as she laughed manically and darkly. Revenge is hers!

"Princess Luna! Hold on! We're coming!" The familiar voice called.

Nightmare Moon looked down. She found Twilight and her five friends stood before her. As the power of light flashed upon them, they all transformed into their Rainbow Form! They will do what they can to save her.

Nightmare Moon scoffed, "Fools! Yours power can defeat me! I am invincible! Princess Luna is gone! Nightmare Moon is now your master!"

Twilight Sparkle narrowed her determined eyes, "Think again! Together!"

As Twilight and her friends levitated herself up, the magically rainbow ball formed around them while their eyes glowed in white magically. They then launched their **_United Friendship Rainbow Power_** straight at her. Nightmare Moon summoned the powerful force field in blocking and deflecting the blasts from hurting her.

As the evil princess laughed evilly, the moon glowed darkly as it slowly formed in the blackish clay-like. Upon spotting the moon's strange behavior, Nightmare Moon gasped in shock and worry of what she just saw. It turned to its back as it was trying to breach something out.

The rift was opened to the path of dream stream-like. The mysterious creature immediately escaped.

"No! Tantabus, come back! Noooooooo!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed in anger.

Seeing Nightmare Moon distracted, Twilight and her friends immediately fired and pushed their **_United Friendship Rainbow Power_**. It hit Nightmare Moon hard. It purged all of evil withing Princess Luna out. She returned to normal. Instead of happy, Princess Luna was in shock and feared. Twilight and her friends came and surrounded her as they cheered happily and wildly for her. She doesn't seem to be one.

* * *

Princess Luna gasped in shock as she immediately woke up and stood up. She looked around of her area. She's back to reality and her own bedroom. She breathed heavily. It was a dream?!

"What? My dream ended... happily?" Princess Luna asked in shock and concern. "That. Cannot. Happen!"

What has been going on with Princess Luna?

* * *

In the morning...

Twilight and her friends including Shadow Dragon, Lance, Shiroi and Spike were at Rarity's Carousal Boutique outside. The bathtub baskets and small stage-like were set. They were all washing, cleaning and grooming their pets. Rarity have invited all of her friends to wash and groom their pets.

Pinkie giggled happily, "Ooh, this is amazing!"

Rainbow Dash yawned loudly as she felt and looked very tired, "Yeah, Rarity. Thanks for setting this up."

"A grooming day for our pets really was a great idea." Fluttershy remarked tiredly.

Rarity was combing her Opalescence's furs. Twilight was brushing Owlowiscious's head. Rainbow Dash was bathing her pet Tank from his bathtub basket. Applejack was petting Winona's head. Fluttershy was rocking her Angel. Pinkie was playing with her pet Gummy. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Shiroi Bai and Spike were showering Dragoking with the hose and scrubbing his scale, back, head and long neck and tail.

But for unknown reason, Mane Six seemed to be tired and sleepy while the rest looked healthy and okay. Did they sleep late?

Feeling tired and exhausted, Rarity have her eyes closed for a nap while magically combing on Opalescence's tail without stopping for the moment. A sudden poke on Opalescence's back make her yowled painfully and jumped up high. She landed on Rarity's head hard.

Rarity yelped in surprise yet tired, "Oh, my! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night..."

Rarity's cat hissed angrily at her. She sighed in upset. She really needs a lot of rest because the last thing she wants is Opalescence to get angry in clawing and scratching the fabric and silk.

"You know..." Twilight yawned loudly as she brushed Owlowiscious's head, "I didn't sleep well either."

All of her friends nodded in agreement while Pinkie Pie strangely looked okay as she bounced around happily. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Shiroi noticed it as they were all worried for Mane Six while washing and cleaning Dragoking's head. Spike went into Raity's Carousal Boutique in getting some more towels.

As Applejack took a nap, Winona barked happily for the attention. Applejack sighed as she knew her dog is very obedient and punctual for everything especially washing and grooming. It was her favorite time to do.

"All right, Winona. Time for your brushin'." Applejack said tiredly as she was finding the brush.

As Applejack took her 'brush' up but closed her eyes, Winona laid her head in front for her master to brush her up. Instead of brushing, something bite her left ear. Winona yelped painfully as she shook something off her head. Applejack woke up and found Gummy was biting Winona's ears as the former realized that she took the wrong one!

As Winona swung Gummy off her ear, he landed on Owlowiscious's head. The owl yelped as he flapped his wings in panicked. Twilight noticed it. And before she could calm her owl pet, Owlowiscious accidentally knocked her on bathtub basket. Owlowiscious flew right straight at Dragoking's head. He screeched wildly and loudly as he freaked out. Owlowiscious flew off with Gummy stuck on her head. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Shiroi did their best in calming the Hydragoon down by reaching on his head.

As Winona rubbed her head off on the stage gently, she glared at her owner. Applejack blushed while showing her tired face. Winina then glared at the cowgirl pony.

"Oops. I guess I'm too plumb tuckered out to do this right." Applejack admitted in shame.

Fluttershy yawned as she rocked Angel gently, "I even went to bed early last night... but then I had a really scary nightmare."

The rest of Mane Six exclaimed in shock and surprise, "Me too!"

As soon as Shadow Dragon and two teens calmed Dragoking down, they turned to Mane Six. They noticed something strange and funny from the girls. Mane Six not only didn't sleep well since last night but they have strange yet frightened nightmares too?

"Uh, only, you know, I didn't think mine was that scary!" Rainbow Dash said 'bravely'.

Lance scoffed, "Yeah... Like that's gonna convince me."

"Well, mine sure was. There was this blue smoke monster and..." Twilight stopped as she saw her friends staring at her. She asked, "what?"

"I dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too!" Fluttershy said in concern.

"Me too!" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity agreed.

"So what? Probably just a coincidence." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

Shiroi hummed in concern, "I don't like this. And something tells me this isn't coincidence."

Lance nodded in agreement, "You say it, Shiroi. I think this is very serious one."

"You're probably right, Lance. Sleeping early for today? Dreaming same smokey creature? And then, suddenly we have the nightmares? It's scaring me off now..." Twilight said in concern.

Spike brought more towels as he looked surprise since he overheard of what happens from his friends. As Twilight got off the bathtub basket, she levitated the towel in wiping the water out of her.

Overheard what his friends had said, Spike emerged and said happily, "Huh. I wonder why I didn't have that nightmare. I slept great!"

Everyone glared at Spike. They really hated it when Spike bragged of something he did amazing or even avoid from getting into troubles.

"Enough with your bragging, Spike. We all too sleep well," Shiroi added.

Lance hummed in concern, "Yeah... It's kinda strange and funny to think that. I checked on our family and friends. They seemed to be okay."

"So then, what could've given you six all the same nightmare?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

"I don't know, but I do know who might." Twilight said in concern with her eyes looked tired. She turned to Spike, "Spike, could you send a scroll to Princess Luna?"

As Spike set his scroll and quill up, he wrote everything down from what Twilight had said."

"Dear Princess Luna, last night my friends and I all dreamt of a creature made of blue smoke. I'm sure you're very busy, but," Twilight yawned, "when you have the chance, please let me know if you have any idea what it could mean. Yours," She again yawned tiredly, "Princess Twilight Sparkle. You can leave out the yawns."

Spike nodded as he scrolled the scroll up. He fired his greenish flame on it. The message has been delivered! All they can do is...

A flash of light popped in the form of Princess Luna. She asked frantically, "Which of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?!"

Everyone was in shock yet surprise to see Princess Luna coming to their aid very soon. Surely, it takes princesses some times to think of what advice they can provide for Mane Six and their friends of what they're dealing with...

"Just me and my five friends. The rest of them slept well.." Twilight answered in concern. She then asked in concern, "So you've encountered the smoke monster too?"

Princess Luna sighed in shame as she explained, "The Tantabus is a creature of my nightmares. It escaped from my slumbers yesterday."

"But how did it get into ours?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"The Tantabus is like a parasite. My dreams must no longer be enough for it." Princess Luna answered in concern and fearfully, "Now it seeks others to infect and corrupt. It must have learned of you six from seeing you in my dream."

"So, that's why they didn't sleep well," Shiroi said in concern.

Lance nodded in concern, "Mom and her five friends are its target to feed!"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. So what you're saying is..." Spike approached Princess Luna as he asked, "You dreamt about all of them, and not me?"

As Spike whimpered in upset, Shadow Dragon nudged him not to be selfish. He turned to Princess Luna, "Can you remove it from the others?"

"Yes... But it's not going to be that simple, Shadow Dragon," Princess Luna said in concern.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "So Smokey gave us bad dreams. No biggie."

Princess Luna shook her head, "I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams."

Princess Luna used her Illusion Spell in showing her friends of what happen to Tantabus should it grew more powerful and strong enough. As it grew bigger, Tantabus breached a small hole as it entered Equestria Realm as it began enlarged itself and covered the whole land with its pure nightmarish cloak-like.

"If its power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare!"

Everyone looked shock and worry of what they had learned. The Tantabus had proven itself dangerous and scary to deal with, should it escaped the Dream Realm to the Living Realm. It can't be good...

Rainbow Dash gulped in concern, "Okay, okay, okay, I take it back! That does sound bad! Really bad!"

* * *

In the evening,

Twilight, Spike and her friends have prepared 13 beds inside the Princess of Friendship's bedroom. Shadow Dragon led Princess Luna into the bed chamber while Lance and Shiroi explained to four Cutie Mark Crusaders of what really is going on.

Nyx hissed, "I don't like this, Lance. This Tantabus sounds dangerous as Tso Lan and Dark Xing. You'd think Princess Luna can catch it in time?"

Lance shrugged, "I hope so. Because if she doesn't, say goodbye to our happy life."

"Lance's right. I don't even want to spend my entire life in this living nightmare," Shiroi hissed fearfully.

Twilight Sparkle turned to Princess Luna, "We've prepared everything exactly as you requested."

Princess Luna nodded in relief as she flapped her wings up in midair, "Good. As you six slumber here, I will pursue the creature into whichever of your dreams it infests."

"Hopefully we can catch that Tantabus before it could do more damages on Mane Six's dreams," Shadow Dragon said in concern, "And the worse to think - it could escaped and unleashed the nightmares upon Equestria and Mystic Realm. We can't let that happen."

Twilight and her five friends were getting themselves ready on their beds. The rest of their friends were on guard duty in checking on Mane Six as well as assisting and helping Princess Luna, with everything they can provide for her.

Twilight Sparkle realized something important as she turned to Princess Luna, "Aren't you gonna ask Celestia for her help as well?"

Princess Luna shook her head, "There is nothing my sister can do. She has no power in the realm of sleep. Not even Mystic Ponies possessed that kind of ability but the Mystic of Darkness. Only I can move from dream to dream. I am afraid nopony can help me tonight."

"Even us?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Especially you." Princess Luna said shamefully as she looked at her shocking and worrying friends, "You have all suffered so much because of me. You need only slumber while I hunt the Tantabus in your dreams."

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat, "Princess Luna's right. Neither of us have that kind of ability. She's on her own to stop and capture it."

"Wait a minute!" Nyx protested. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "I've got the same ability as Princess Luna because I'm her reincarnation!"

"You can't!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Scootaloo nodded, "She's right. It's too dangerous! There's no telling what that Tanta- Grr! Whatever it was can do to you! In fact, we don't want you to get lost!"

"Especially Demon Children!" Sweetie Belle added, "They will be expecting you to be in there."

"I can handle it! I can do it! I want to help!" Nyx pleaded frantically. Everyone is much against the idea of letting Nyx go on journey with Princess Luna. They were worried that Demon Successors would be waiting for her. They want to capture and torture her for betraying their kin. She continued, "Please! I'll be fine! I've got Battle Mode with me! I can do this! I'm not afraid of those monsters."

As everyone have some thoughts, Princess Luna could see Nyx's determined eyes. She knew it very well since Nyx is part of her.

"Alright, you shall accompany me to our journey into the dreams," Princess Luna remarked as she landed on the ground while held on Nyx's shoulder. Everyone gasped in concern. She continued, "Do not worry, my friends. I will not let Demon Successors or Tantabus harm her. I will keep her safe."

Everyone thought for the moment. They actually don't like it because of both Tantabus and Demon Successors. The monsters could harm her badly. They sighed in defeat as they all agreed to let Nyx join with Princess Luna for the journey into dreams.

Nyx cheered, "Thank you, everypony! I won't let you all down!"

"While Princess Luna and Nyx traveled within the dreams of our friends," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "We'll be on guard duty. We'll keep an eye out for the enemies and you guys."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We're gonna stay up for the rest of the night."

"Me too! We'll do what we can to help!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily.

Lance sighed in annoyance, "Say goodbye to our sleeping beauty. I'm gonna miss dreaming about Shiroi."

Shiroi giggled as she nuzzled Lance happily, "Oh you..."

"Aw... Thank you; Shadow Dragon, Lance, Spike, Shiroi and Nyx," Twilight thanked happily. She turned to her friends, "Let's get some sleep since we didn't sleep well from last night."

Applejack nodded in agreement as she yawned, "Shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep now."

With everyone nodded in agreement, Mane Six make themselves cozy on their beds. They all fell asleep as they all snored happily.

Shadow Dragon and his team were watching the event as Princess Luna and Nyx flew in midair. The Princess of Night and Nyx closed their eyes. Princess Luna's horn glowed in white across the spiral lines as it launched six lines. And at the same time, the strange spiral force-field surrounded them both. Her lines attached to Mane Six's forehead as they were about to enter six mares' dreams. They firstly entered Rarity's Dream.

Everyone all prayed that Princess Luna and Nyx can get Tantabus in time before it could a lot of damages within their dreams...

* * *

 **[Rarity's Dream]**

"Oh, my!" Rarity gasped happily as she was inside of her favorite dream. She saw several different kind of dresses flying and floating around in her dream city. She smiled, "This is simply divine! How avant garde!"

As Rarity was distracted by looking at the dresses, Tantabus flow and entered into one of them. The dress fell to the ground as it exited and entered into another one.

Upon hearing strange noise, Rarity turned to her back as she found the monstrous dress was charging straight at her.

Rarity gasped in fear, " Forget avant garde! I should have said en garde!"

Rarity fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_** on several monstrous dresses. As they were defeated, one of them enlarged itself like something was breaching out from it! Princess Luna and Nyx emerged from the broken dress.

"It is here!" Princess Luna exclaimed firmly.

Nyx gasped as she pointed up at Tantabus entered several dresses turning them into monsters, "There it is! It's turning Rarity's dream into nightmares!"

As several monstrous dresses comes to alive, they then attacked the normal ones to pieces. Rarity gasped in shock as she held the torn pieces and parts of dresses. Princess Luna and Nyx came and approached Rarity.

"It was such a pretty little chiffon...!" Rarity sobbed tearfully before growled a bit, "What kind of monster would do this?!"

"The Tantabus." Nyx said firmly as she transformed into her Battle Mode.

Rarity growled, "Then let's stop it!"

"No, please! I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me." Princess Luna said firmly. Tantabus reacted strangely as it grew bigger and darker. Princess Luna shown her determined looks as she turned to Nyx, "Nyx, Help Rarity! Deal with all of the monsters! I will catch it."

Tantabus summoned the monstrous dresses out. They all charged straight at Princess Luna who fired her **_Lunar Shots_** at them off while chasing after Tantabus! As Princess Luna turned, she gasped in shock as she found Tantabus escaped through the window. The bricks formed up and blocked her from entering it.

While battling with their enemies, Nyx and Rarity gasped in shock of what they saw! Princess Luna flew down and approached her friends.

"It has jumped into another dream!" Princess Luna said in concern, "I am sorry, but if we are to stop it, we must follow it where you cannot. Nyx, let us go!"

Princess Luna fired her Unicorn Burst at the bricks as both she and Nyx flew straight into the hole while leaving Rarity behind to deal with her nightmares.

"Go! I should be able to handle things here." Rarity said confidently as she turned and faced at the monstrous dresses. There were lots of them! She gulped in fear, "I hope...!"

* * *

 **[Pinkie Pie's Dream]**

Pinkie was singing happily as she was walking and jumping off from one place to another - Ponyville Hill, Everfree Forest's Secret Pond, Dragon's Mountain and then to Cloudsdale where she met Princess Luna and Nyx.

Princess Luna hissed as she looked around of the surroundings, "I followed the Tantabus here. Now I need only find—"

Unfortunately, Pinkie bounced off to another place - Tecnotitlan Basin without letting Princess Luna explained.

"Sorry, can't help it! An idea pops into my head, it—" Pinkie bounced off to another place - her room of Sugarcube Corner. She gasped happily as she found cakes around her, "Ooh, cake!"

As Pinkie Pie was about to eat the cakes, it suddenly fired some watery cream at her. She shook her head off the creams. She yelped in shock as she the cakes comes to life as monsters! Tantabus have created Pinkie's nightmares!

Before the monstrous cakes could harm her, two cakes broke to pieces as both Nyx and Princess Luna appeared before them. They both fired their **_Repel Power_** in breaking the cakes to pieces. They looked around in finding Tantabus.

Princess Luna and Nyx spotted Tantabus escaped through the donuts package box. As they were about to enter, they got slammed on something very hard! They looked up and found themselves at Crystal Empire! Pinkie Pie have bounced her and them to another place!

"No!" Nyx exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized. Princess Luna teleported Nyx and herself to another dream! Pinkie bounced to another place - Ponyville. She gasped, "Who wants ice cream?!"

Everyone emerged from their home. They all smiled happily as they were looking at what Pinkie has - giant ice-cream of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry with chocolate sauce and cherries on them!

* * *

 **[Fluttershy's Dream]**

At the yellow Pegasus's cottage, a giant rabbit Angel was combing Fluttershy's mane gently. As normal Pegasus, Terrorcrep was drinking tea with her. Everything looked so peaceful and perfect for her...

"Mmm, it's so nice to be the pet for once." Fluttershy said happily. She turned while looking at Terorrcreep with her lovely and passionately eyes. He smiled gently while looking at her. She giggled happily, "It's nice to see you being normal for once. This is what I dream of. Don't you agree, Terrorcreep?"

Terrorcreep chuckled, "Certainly. I am your prince charming."

Fluttershy giggled in amusement. As she and her friends were enjoying their happy times, a large Tantabus was flowing and passing them. It then touched on Angel's and Terrorcreep's back in giving them a shock.

As Fluttershy leaned towards Terrorcreep, she suddenly smell... blood scent while her mane got slime and clawed for some reason. She opened her eyes. She yelped as she saw mutated Vampire Pony-like glaring and roaring at her. She looked at her back - she found the demonic yet monstrous form of Angel.

Fluttershy gulped fearfully while shuddered, "N-n-n-n-nice... giant... evil Angel... and vampiric... evil Terrorcreep!"

Fluttershy screamed in fear as both evil Terrorcreep and Angel were about to attack her. Both vampire pony and giant rabbit got blasted as both Princess Luna and Nyx came and swooped her up to the top of tree.

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "Phew! Oh, thank you, princess and Nyx!"

Before any of them could reply, they both spotted Tantabus escaped through the birdhouse's hole. Princess Luna summoned the dream door as she and Nyx quickly entered it. As for Fluttershy, she was surrounded by both flying demonic Terrorcreep and monstrous Angel in crunching the tree. She's trapped!

* * *

 **[Applejack's Dream]**

At the Apple Orchard, Applejack was wiping the big apple gently in making sure it is clean and spotless. She didn't want the prized apple to be ruined.

Applejack sighed, "Now this is what I call an incredible dream."

Tantabus emerged from the rift. It flown straight down as it touched the apple tree into rotten tree one-by-one. The flower bloomed from the apple tree as it formed both Princess Luna and Nyx out from it. As they looked for Tantabus, they spotted it heading straight at Applejack and her big apple!

Applejack spotted Tantabus from the reflection of her big apple. She turned and found it heading straight for her! She ducked down but Tantabus touched and entered the apple's core! Princess Luna and Nyx went after it before it caused some damages! Unfortunately for Applejack, her Apple Orchard is in ruined!

* * *

 **[Rainbow Dash's Dream]**

As Princess Luna and Nyx searched for Tantabus in shadowy place, they came across Rainbow Dash was battling and fighting with the Changelings fiercely and determinedly. One of them caught her from her back, Princess Luna fired her **_Lunar Shots_** at Changeling from holding Rainbow Dash. Nyx fired her **_Night Beam_** at the rest of Changelings. They all turned to Rainbow Dash.

"I can see the Tantabus has already turned your slumbers into a nightmare!" Princess Luna exclaimed in concern.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "What are you talking about? This is my favorite dream!"

Rainbow Dash flipped her punch on her back. Nyx scoffed, "I should have known. Aunt Rainbow Dash sure love the fighting especially with monsters."

"Where could that Tanatbus be now?" Princess Luna asked in concern, "It should have turned her dream in nightmares by now."

Princess Luna was right. Tantabus touched the crystallized branch-like as everything slowly turned into peaceful and beautiful yet cute landscape. Rainbow Dash yelped in concern of what she was watching. She spotted talking flowers smiled cutely as they all sang happily.

Sunflowers: _We are such happy flowers  
We will now sing for hours  
Aren't we unbearably cute?  
Watch me solo on jazz flute_

The Sunflower then played the flute in solo while his friends were singing happily. Rainbow Dash shuddered in fear before screamed wildly and fearfully.

"You must be joking..." Princess Luna said in shock.

"I guess we know why Rainbow Dash hates dolls or even wants to have tea party with Fluttershy," Nyx shrugged. She gasped as she pointed out, "Wait! Is that-!"

The Tantabus flew straight up to the sky. Both Princess Luna and Nyx chased after it to the sky!

* * *

 **[Twilight's Dream]**

Within Castle of Two Sisters' Library; everything and books were cleaned, organized and perfect on the bookshelves. The books were flying around. Twilight Sparkle was reading them all by herself since her childhood...

Tantabus emerged from the flying books as it once again cause some chaos and mess in the library! Twilight turned to her back. She gasped fearfully as she encountered the flying monstrous books. They were attacking her, causing her to dodge and avoid them three times. She then flew off to escape.

As she was flying, she encountered the Tantabus coming towards her! Just before it catch her, Princess Luna appeared and fired her **_Crystallized Beam_** at the parasite while Nyx stood besides her mother.

Twilight gasped, "Luna! Nyx!"

"Mummy! Are you alright?" Nyx asked in concern. Twilight nodded. She noticed more flying monster bats coming towards them, "Mummy, stay with me! We've got bats!"

As Princess Luna continued firing her beam at Tantabus into crystal statue, Nyx defended Twilight in firing and blasting monstrous books off. But there too many as they continued attacking and biting her and her mother. They all screamed in pain.

Princess Luna was distracted upon seeing her friends were in danger! The crystal statue cracked as Tantabus freed from its prison. It screeched wildly like monsters from outer space film!

* * *

 **[Real World]**

Mane Six gasped in shock as they woke up from their slumber. Princess Luna and Nyx stopped their Dream Journey Spell as they slowly descended to the ground.

Shadow Dragon and his team noticed it as they quickly checked on their friends. Shadow Dragon checked on Twilight Sparkle. Spike and Sweetie Belle checked on Rarity. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo checked on Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Lance and Shiroi checked on Nyx if she was okay.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Shiroi used her Aura Scan on everyone. She saw everyone were covered by blackish nightmare glow. She hissed, "It's not good. Their auras are in bad shape. The Tantabus must have given them very scared."

"She's right!" Fluttershy admitted from her bed while covering herself with the blanket, "That... that was terrible! I-I never want to have that nightmare again!"

Rainbow Dash shivered in fear while rocking front and back, "Me either!"

Mane Six looked scared and frightened. The nightmares Tantabus created have scared them badly. Shadow Dragon and his team make comfort to them.

"But Luna caught it, didn't she?" Spike asked.

Nyx shook her head, "We didn't... That thing is strong as Tso Lan... And not to mention, it's scary too..."

Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "It will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep."

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy gasped in fear.

Applejack gulped, "Yeah. I reckon I could live without seeing that thing ever again."

Princess Luna shook her head as she gave her angry and firm face to everyone, "But you will. Again and again, every night, until it grows powerful enough to infect the waking world!" She sighed unhappily as she approached to the window, "After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others is more than I can bear."

"It'll be okay! Everypony makes mistakes!" Nyx comforted Princess Luna.

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Everypony given second chances!"

Princess Luna turned to her friends as she approached them, "As long as none of you dreamt about another pony, the Tantabus remains confined to your dreams. I still have a chance to catch it before it's too late."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Princess Luna. There might be another chance to catch the monster. Before any of them could do something, Pinkie Pie sighed happily.

"Phew, that's good to hear! Although after you left, I did happen to dream that I was eating a giant ice-cream cone with all of Ponyville while taking a test we hadn't studied for. See, what'd I tell ya? Everypony makes mistakes!"

Everyone gasped in shock of what they just heard! Pinkie Pie dreamt of other ponies! That was the biggest mistake she ever did!

"That wasn't mistake! That's the great risk!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in annoyance as he slammed his hooves on Pinkie's bed, "What were you thinking, Pinkie Pie?! How could you put the lives of others at risk all because of an ice-cream!"

Pinkie gulped, "I-I-I did mean it. I swear. I thought-!"

"Don't take things so lightly! You shouldn't have done that!" Shadow Dragon scolded angrily, "Now everyone is in danger because of you! The Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare! I hope you're happy about this because-!"

"Shadow Dragon, enough!" Twilight called him. Shadow Dragon turned and glared at her. She continued, "Pinkie didn't know it. She thought Tantabus was just wild creature. She didn't know it was smart. What if you were in her position when there's a giant cake in front of you? What will you do with it if it's just the dream?"

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment before sighed in shame, "You're right. I'm sorry. I-I just want to catch it before it could hurt you or the rest."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I know. But now we need to know of how are we gonna catch it before it could damage other ponies.

"It is far worse than that. Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect Equestria with its nightmare plague!" Princess Luna said fearfully.

"Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens!" Rarity spoke.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! You helped four of us. It's our turn to return the favor for you, Princess Luna."

"Yeah!" The rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed proudly,

Everyone nodded in agreement as they wanted to help Princess Luna to catch the Tantabus.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had six dreams it could get to!"

Nyx hissed, "Fluttershy's right. With so many dreams to hide in, I don't think we can find and catch it in time. It could be anywhere."

Princess Luna sighed, "It's impossible."

Twilight Sparkle hummed thoughtfully, "Hmm... What if everypony in Ponyville were having one dream?"

Shiroi gasped as she realized of what Twilight was thinking, "This will be easy for us to catch it before it could escaped."

Lance gasped, "Yeah... That could work. I bet if everyone were on the dreamland, we could catch that thing in no time."

"I... can create shared dreams, yes, but for so many ponies at once?" Princess Luna looked down in concern, "I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take..."

"Well, it is worth a try, isn't it?" Spike asked in concern.

"Of course. I will do anything to end this, including accept your help." Princess Luna nodded in agreement, "I cannot allow the Tantabus to escape into the real world. All of you must now go back to sleep and hope that I can create such a dream. It's time to use **_Dream Realm Spell_**..."

Everyone went to their own beds as they all fell asleep. Seeing everyone in asleep, Princess Luna's horn glowed brightly in using her **_Dream Realm Spell_**. The dream lines stretched out and spread across the Ponyville as she was trying to connect everyone in one as soon as possible. Everything went in white...

This will be their only yet last chance to catch Tantabus before it could do more harm to others from their nightmares...

* * *

 **[Unknown]**

With the flash slowly dispersed and disappeared, Shadow Dragon opened his eyes. He gasped in shock as he found himself alone in pure darkness. He stood in front of the dark yet demonic and monstrous European Castle-like. Where was he? Where was everyone? Why was he?

"What the-?!" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "What is this place?!"

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock upon looking at the mysterious pale Unicorn with Twilight's manestyle and tail in light green with crimson and purplish stripes dressed in blackish suit with stripes and blackish long sleeves and her Cutie Mark is demonically eyes with crimson wings.

Shadow Dragon looked surprise and worry as she looked like Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight?"

"No... But I am your guide. I shall guide you to the Castle of Acedia. Are you prepared?" The mysterious unicorn spoke calmly, "My name is Celtic, Herald of Ronin..."

"Ronin?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

What is going on? Why is he separated from his friends? Why is he chosen to come here?

* * *

 **[Ponyville Dream]**

Twilight and her friends opened their eyes. They gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw - giant Derpy, flying muffins, Lyra's and Sweetie Drop's body got merged together which they're happy with each other, Cherry Berry's head turned into balloon, Big Mac is a unicorn, and more ponies were dreaming of something they wanted so badly on their dream. They're at the Dream Realm of Ponyville!

Twilight gasped in happy, "Princess Luna did it!"

"Ponies!" Princess Luna called. Everyone turned as they all gasped in surprise. She was inside of dream sphere. They bowed in respect before her. She continued, "There is no time for bowing, my friends! There is something coming, something terrible!"

Nyx gasped in shock as she pointed out, "Too late! It's already here!"

Everyone looked up as they spotted the large Tantabus flowing upon them. They all gasped and screamed in fear. They're under attacked!

"I am so sorry! I brought this upon you! But I will end it now!" Princess Luna exclaimed firmly.

Princess of the Night fired her **_Night Beam_** at Tantabus from approaching her and others. But unfortunately, her powers wasn't strong enough to repel or weakened it. It continued approaching the rest of ponies. They all screamed and ran away from it before it can catch or eat them alive!

Twilight and her friends approached Princess Luna as they all wondered of what happen to her,

Princess Luna grunted painfully, "It... is taking all my strength just to hold this massive dream together! You will have to stop it! I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you!"

Twilight and her friends looked at each other. They then nodded in agreement. They all smiled to her firmly and determinedly.

"Then you're in luck." Twilight said firmly.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Yeah! We're already on it! Let's get that freak!"

Twilight turned to Ceutie Mark Crusaders, "Stick with us. Don't go too close with Tantabus!

With Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded, Twilight and her friends headed off and chased after the Tantabus. But the Nightmare Parasite has infected all of Ponyville Dream House into monstrous and nightmarish houses as they all attacked and frightened the Ponyville Residents off. Twilight and her friends have no choice but to help rescue the others first.

Rainbow Dash kicked the first house monster's head in releasing Filthy Rich out. She rescued him. Twilight fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at the second monster's in releasing Crescent Moon. Applejack came in time and caught him on her back. Flutetrshy transformed into her Flutterbat as she took a bite on third monster house's feet in freeing Dr. Whooves out.

Lance Justicestrike swung his Dual Blades in defeating the monsters while Shiroi fired her ** _Hikari Strikes_** at them. Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and guided the ponies to safety.

Applejack swung her Mind Whiplash in swiping down the plant monster's head in freeing the citizen. As she turned to her left, she gasped in fear. She spotted Big Mac falling back to the house as he was cornered by the flying monster muffins. He needs help! But how?

Applejack gasped in realization as she called her big brother, "Big Mac! You can do anythin' in a dream, remember?"

Taking his sister's advice, Big McIntosh closed his eyes as he was concentrating his power hard enough. His back grew two wings out while worn the king's crown with greenish apple on it and jeweled horse collar. He fired his **_Big McIntosh Blast_** at them off while cheered wildly.

Applejack sighed in relief to see her big brother safe from danger. Rainbow Dash flew towards her.

"Come on! If that Tantabus thing turns any more of this dream against us, we'll be too busy saving ponies to catch it! And it'll grow powerful enough to escape into the real world!" Rainbow Dash said in concern.

Applejack nodded as she and Rainbow Dash climbed down the house and headed off to find the Tantabus. She asked in concern, "How are we even gonna know when it's able to escape?"

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash immediately stopped at once upon spotting their friends standing and staring at the sky. Tantabus formed its own sword as it slashed on the sky's in forming a rift. Twilight and her friends yelped in worry. It's escaping!

Twilight Sparkle fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** on the Tantabus's head before Princess Luna sealing the rift.

Princess Luna called, "Hurry, my friends!"

Rainbow Dash flew and charged straight at Tantabus. But instead of hitting solid, she just passed it through. Twilight and her friends hissed in concern as they realized that they're not enough to stop the monster. They need more help!

Fluttershy turned to Ponyville Residents, "Please, we need your help too!"

"Fluttershy's right! We've all got to work together to stop it from escaping!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Unfortunately, the Ponyville Residents chatted in concern and worry. They wanted to help Twilight and her friends but what can they do? They're not heroes like them. They're not fast, strong or magical as the others. They may not have the chance to help them win the fight.

Rainbow Dash came and aided Twilight and Fluttershy, "Come on! You all can do it! Yeah, we have everything... In Ponyville!"

"But this here isn't Ponyville! It's a dream!" Applejack added as she pointed at Big McIntosh chased off the flying muffins. She smiled, "If Big Mac can dream big, so can you!"

Twilight nodded in agreement, "And not just any! This is your dream! Anything you can do in your dreams, you can do now!"

Everyone was touched and inspired by Twilight and her friends' words about dreaming. Spike clicked his fingers as he was the first to try as he grew up as the Knight Spike he wanted to be.

Spike smirked, "Well, if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big, right?"

Nyx nodded, "Come on, everypony! Together! We can do this!"

Everyone cheered wildly and proudly as they dreamt of what they wanted to be. Spike jumped and rode on Derpy. They all now helping Mane Six to stop Tantabus from escaping the Dream Realm!

Tantabus used his shapeshifting scissor in cutting a rift but Spike swung his lance at the monster's side. Super Filthy Rich rode the magical tsunami of money in firing beam of moneys at Tantabus back. It then tried to breach on another rift. Scootaloo grew her big wings as she flew up and blown it away from the rift.

Rainbow Dash smirked to see Scootaloo stopped the monster from escaping. She transformed into her Super-heroine Form: Zapp! She created a powerful tornado in bringing Tantabus down. Unfortunately, it escaped again!

"Do more!" Pinkie called, "This is a dream, remember?"

Twilight headed to her old and ruined Golden Oak Library. She brought it back to normal as she launched her army of books in charging and striking at Tantabus down. Applejack transformed into Mistress Mare-velous as she lassoed and dragged it down.

As Rarity summoned her **_Magical Sewing_** in sealing the rift, Fluttershy led both monstrous Terrorcreep and Angel in attacking and charging at Tantabus. Lance Justicestrike swung his Dual Blades in striking it down while Shiroi Bai fired her **_Hikari Strikes_** at it. Sweetie Belle fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_** , Apple Bloom knocked it hard and Nyx fired her **_Lunar Shots_**. Everyone was doing their best in bringing the Tantabus down as hard and quick as they can.

Princess Luna struggled and strained painfully in controlling the dream together, "I cannot hold this dream together much longer! Equestria will fall because of me!"

With the words struck out, the Tantabus grew bigger, powerful and terrifying as it knocked everyone off. They all gasped in fear and worry as they still can't bring the monster down. Despite of that, they have to stop and bring the monster down before it escaped.

"Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that?" Spike asked fearfully.

Twilight gasped in worry, "I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna!"

Princess Luna gasped in shock, "If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place!"

Everyone gasped in shock of what they just heard while they were trying to stop the monster from escaping.

She continued in pain, "I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night..." She panted heavily, "...to punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon! And not only that, I couldn't save him... I couldn't save Han..."

"Han?" Nyx asked in concern. She gasped, "The General of Qin Dynasty! He was your lover! Lord Azure Phoenix told me and my family of how the Mid-Autumn Festival was created!"

"But why would you do that?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Princess Luna sobbed tearfully, "To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered and how I lost Han in battlefield because of me! But it seems I have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more!"

The Tantabus then formed the largest unicorn-like. It created big rift enough for it to escape. Time is running out!

Twilight Sparkle thought for the moment before gasped, "But that means you might just be the key to stopping all this!"

"Yeah! If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon," Rainbow Dash agreed as she and her flying team were doing their best to stop Tantabus from escaping, "then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did!"

"How can I forgive myself? I am no better now than I was then." Princess Luna said shamefully, "My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare! If I couldn't save Han from death, then how can I save Equestria?!"

"But look at what you're doing! Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! You're doing everything you can to stop it!" Twilight explained as she shown Princess Luna of the surroundings, "Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us enough to believe we're right?"

Everyone gathered around as they shown their confident, kindhearted and caring looks at her. Princess Luna was in shock and surprise. The ponies actually forgave her, even though it was her mistake for creating the Tantabus?

Nyx nodded, "Please, Princess Luna; you can do it! Do it for Han! He believed in you! Do you believed in him that he will always stand besides you?"

Princess Luna have some thoughts for the moment. A sudden touch on her shoulder. She turned to her back and found Han's Spirit standing before her. He smiled and nodded confidently.

"You can do it, Luna... Wo XiangXin Ni (I believe in you)..." Han said calmly, "Let go of everything. Forgive yourself, just as everyone forgive you..."

Princess Luna couldn't help but smile. Han always be there for her. He's always does...

Princess Luna smiled, "I do..."

As if something struck its ear, Tantabus yelped in shock as it stopped from marching into the rift portal. It slowly reshaped itself into the small size form. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw and heard. Princess Luna did it! She stopped the Tantabus in time!

As the Tantabus stood before Princess Luna, she smiled at it. It nodded calmly as it entered her body. She then looked at everyone especially spiritual Han. He fades away while smiling at her.

Twilight smiled, "You did it, Luna!"

"She sure did! Only..." Applejack hummed in concern, "I'm not exactly sure what she did."

Nyx explained, "Princess Luna created the Tantabus to punish herself! The worse she felt, the more power it had! But once she finally forgave herself for what Nightmare Moon did. She can finally move on from Han's death."

"Yes... Thank you. Thank you all." Princess Luna smiled, "Now, my little pony - Rest Now..."

Everyone smiled. As Princess Luna disconnected her Dream Connection Lines from everypony else, Nyx noticed something amiss from Dream Realm.

"Wait... Where's Daddy?!" Nyx asked in concern.

Everyone yelped in concern as they looked around of their surroundings. Shadow Dragon was nowhere to be found! Something has happened to him when they entered the Dream Realm!

* * *

 **[Shadow Dragon's Dream]**

Celtic led Shadow Dragon into the mysterious castle's hallway to the throne chamber. Not knowing how to get out and find others, he has no choice but to follow Celtic. She might be his key to get out of the dream and regrouped with others.

"Alright, Celtic! What is this all about?!" Shadow Dragon demanded angrily, "Why do you separated me from others?"

Celtic turned to Shadow Dragon, "Answer will come... But for now, my master is here to speak with you."

Before he could ask, the black smoke emerged and formed the demonically black knight's gentleman's suit and eagle mask-like with the cape.

"What the-?! Who are you?!" Shadow Dragon demanded.

"I've been expecting you. It took me a long time to find and seek you out, my friend." The Mysterious Mask Warrior spoke coldly. Shadow Dragon hissed in concern and confused as he wondered of who and what this warrior was talking about. He continued, "Tell me... Do you enjoy this realm very much especially these so-called family and friends?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The ponies you have met for 500 years till now? The world you called home? The experience and struggle you are having now? The powers and abilities you have gained? And the special union of your new family? I was told that the girl you're dating with is the most beautiful and intelligent as the previous incarnation. I wonder..."

"You leave Twilight Sparkle and the rest out of this! I'm warning you! I will tear you apart!"

The mysterious knight scoffed, "Just like him... He will do whatever he can to protect her even though she's his enemy." Shadow Dragon growled in anger. He continued, "I must know... Do you enjoy it much? Do you enjoy all of the painful experience you have been through in your life? Do you enjoy seeing ponies died for you? And above all, do you enjoy hating yourself for not saving the lives of thousands?"

Shadow Dragon growled in anger as he wanted to hit this guy so badly, "Who do you think you are?!"

"You are emotionally in pain from the losses, guilt and sins you have committed since 500 years ago. I want to help you free from your pain. I want to help you erase this painful memories. I want to reveal the truth and origin behind your existence. You don't have to stay here. This is nothing but a broken memory..."

"Wh-What?!"

"I know the truth behind your origin and existence. But I must know your answer..."

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment about the offer the mysterious knight have make. He recalled all the event he went through. It wasn't pleasant and nice for him to think about 500 years ago event especially loss of his first love. But for today, he was happy that he not only reunited with his old friends and family but made new ones especially Twilight Sparkle. It was his special and treasured memory...

"Thanks... But no thanks..." Shadow Dragon answered firmly. Mysterious Knight and Celtic remained silent for the moment. He continued, "I admit it - it was painful for me to think about the past but there were good times too. I have friends and family especially Twilight and her family. They were too important for me. I'm not giving up that, even if I have to ran through some obstacles."

The Mysterious Knight scoffed, "Weak as always, Yami! I will open your eyes and see how wrong you truly are!"

Mysterious Knight summoned his metallic rapier out. He thrust his at Shadow Dragon's chest but the latter deflect it in time. Both Shadow Dragon and mysterious knight swung their blades at each other swift and hard while dodging and avoiding from head, chest and legs for few times. Shadow Dragon swiped his leg over the Mysterious Knight but the latter dodged over and kicked the former off. The hero blocked and deflected the kick for few times before grabbed the mysterious knight's and twisted his over to the ground.

Shadow Dragon was about to slam his leg on Mysterious Knight but the latter rolled over to the front before he fired his Darkness Blast at the former off. Both Shadow Dragon and Mysterious Knight charged in as they continued swinging their blades at each other for few times while dodging and avoiding the attacks. Shadow Dragon punched on the Mysterious Knight's head but grabbed as he was thrown down hard. Mysterious Knight was about to stomped his feet on Shadow Dragon but the latter kicked the former off.

As the light flashed out, Twilight Sparkle and her friends emerged from the lights. They spotted Shadow Dragon and Mysterious Knight were battling with each other. They were about to help but Celtic summoned the barrier in blocking them from helping Shadow Dragon. All they can do is watch.

Shadow Dragon and Mysterious Knight got up at once as they both charged in and swung their blades at each other for few times. They had their clash once before departed. They armed themselves with their blades as they ready to attack. They charged in and gave each other a hard slash!

Everything went in silent for the moment. The Mysterious Knight had his mask broke in halves but at the same time, Shadow Dragon received a scar slashed on his left eye. Everyone gasped in worry and shock.

Celtic ceased her barrier as she approached and helped her master while Twilight and her friends helped and checked on Shadow Dragon. The Mysterious Knight turned as he revealed himself to have dark grayish stallion with blackish spiky mane and his eyes were crimson eyeball with demonic serpentine irises. It shocked Shadow Dragon a lot to recognize since his email from Rainbow Dash of UPGVerse.

"Ben Mare?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock, "It can't be..."

Mysterious Knight shook his head, "Wrong... My name is Lelouch... I am the Herald of Melancholy. I am glad to meet you here..."

Shadow Dragon asked in shock, "What?!"

Lelouch smirked while Celtic close to him, "Till we meet again. For what you have faced - nothing but an illusion... Farewell..."

Before anyone could react, the black smoke emerged as Lelouch and Celtic disappeared. Shadow Dragon and his team looked around in search for them. But they were long gone now...

"Who was that?" Nyx asked in concern.

"I don't know... But that wasn't the last time we'd seen him," Shadow Dragon hissed in concern. Twilight approached and held his shoulder while he held hers, "He'll be back. And we'll be ready for him..."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They have to be ready for mysterious Lelouch or any of their enemies because the fight with them isn't over yet. It's the beginning...  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tabitha St Germain: Princess Luna, Rarity  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Alessandro Juliani: Han Zero  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle

 **Cameo:**  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Peter New: Sunflowers  
Kate Higgins: Celtic  
Johnny Young Bosch: Lelouch/Mysterious Knight

 **Author's Notes:**  
This also served the connection to **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** where Ben and Shadow Dragon encountered Lelouch when Luna created the Dream Realm of Ponyville. But differences is Ben face his nightmares while Shadow Dragon didn't since Princess Luna doesn't know the latter much...


	15. Ep 14: Canterlot Boutique

**Episode 14: Canterlot Boutique**

Rarity was levitating some of her silk mats as she was preparing to make some dresses. It was her usual morning routine to prepare it for her clients to receive. She received a lot of customers since Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, Fancypants, Fleur De Lis, Trenderhoof, Photo Finish and more celebrities have recommended about visiting and requesting her for their dresses. She really enjoyed making and designing the dresses. It was her life, her hobby and ambition.

She took a glance at the ceiling clock. It was nine o' clock. She gasped as she headed straight to her window in looking at something. She found nothing. She sighed in disappointment. What was she expecting in the morning?

Rarity approached her sewing machine as she began whirring and sewing her dresses for the moment. A sudden bell ringing. She was happy as she turned to her back but only found her cat Opalescence meowed happily in playing her mouse toy. She sighed in disappointment and upset.

Rarity hummed in upset, "Ohhh... Every other day he's here like clockwork! Not today! What could possibly be holding him up?! Shorty-Poo told me that the answer is today! But where is it?!"

 **"RARITY!"** Sweetie Belle's voice called happily. Rarity sighed in annoyance as she hated when her younger sister screamed for something she wanted or needed yet nevertheless, she loved Sweetie Bell so much. Sweetie Belle cam to her older sister's room. She panted, "You won't believe what I found today! It's so exci-[squeaked happily]-ting!"

Rarity sighed, "Not now, Sweetie Belle. I'm much more concern about the letter. He should have send it by this morning..."

"That's why I'm here!" Sweetie Belle squeaked happily. She levitated the small letter up, "It's already here!"

Rarity gasped as she quickly levitated it. She opened it. She read the letter quickly as she prayed everything is what she wanted. She gasped happily.

"What did it say?!" Sweetie Belle asked excitedly.

"I got it!" Rarity answered happily. She sighed happily, "Oh, I have been holding out for the perfect location, and it finally became available! So now I can fulfill my dream of opening a boutique in Canterlot! Shorty Thinking, thank you very much!"

"YEAH!" Sweetie Belle squeaked and cheered happily "I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes!"

HURL! Rarity and Sweetie Belle yelped in concern. As they turned to the bathroom, they found Pinkie Pie was closed to toilet seat from bathroom?! She looked very green.

"Don't ask..." Pinkie muttered, "Why didn't you put me on this scene? This was supposed to be mine, not Sweetie Belle..." She took the script out as she read it carefully. She yelped, "Oh... Now I get it... Better keep my mouth shut..."

Sweetie Belle shrugged as she and Rarity turned and looked out at the window. Everything is going well as the white unicorn has hoped for. Her own boutique outlet is finally come true!

On the next day,

The train stopped at the Canterlot's train station as some familiar group emerged from it. Shorty Thinking brought Rarity's five friends, Shadow Dragon, Spike and Nyx to the capital for important reason due to Rarity's request.

Shorty Thinking smiled, "Thanks for coming, everyone. She really need you all to be there. It's going to be worth it."

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Rarity's such a savvy businesspony. I'm so impressed she used the huge bonus she earned making the costumes for Sapphire Shores' Equestria-wide tour to open this second boutique!"

* * *

Twilight and her friends have arrived at Rarity's second Carousal Boutique. Its rooftop has the shape of white cream-like whole bottom was purple building with four windows - top and below while middle has the crystallized heart and door. They were amazed and surprised by the designs. As the building's door opened, Sweetie Belle emerged. She gasped happily.

"You're here! Come in! Quickly! You're gonna love it! It's so amazing and beautiful!"

Sweetie Belle quickly entered. Twilight and her friends followed as well. They were about to see something amazing and surprisingly yet unbelievable. The hallway is filled with majestic yet beautiful architecture. It was filled with stage, foods on the table, clothes hanging and hiding beneath the cup-shaped hole while others were on the second floor.

Twilight and her friends awed in amazement of what they just saw. Rarity chose the architecture well for her second boutique.

Rarity smiled as she approached her friends, "I take it from your reaction that you like the boutique?"

Fluttershy commented in surprise, "It's lovely."

"Gosh, Rarity. I know hard work when I see it," Applejack remarked in amazement, "and it looks like you worked your hooves to the nub!"

Sweetie Belle giggled as she came besides of her sister's, "They loved it, Rarity! I told you they loved it!"

Rarity giggled, "Yes, Sweetie Belle. Yes, you did."

"I don't know." Pinkie said in concern as she held and checked on Rarity's right hooff. She looked at her best friend, "Those hooves don't look nubby. They look scrubbied and buffied and pedied!"

Rarity smiled as she moved her hoof down, "Well, despite my 'nubby scrubby buffy pony pedi, I actually have been working very hard especially my little sister's support and help from Shorty Thinking in getting this boutique. However, I never could have gotten the boutique ready for the grand opening without the help of my new manager-" She then pointed to her friends' back, "-Sassy Saddles!"

Everyone turned to their back. They found the light cyan Unicorn with orange long gentle mane and tail with yellow highlighted stripes dressed in her black dress with her golden saddle. She was looking at her paperclip in checking of her work, the boutique's cleanliness and structure, supplies requirement and preparation for its grand opening. She was none other than Sassy Saddles.

Heard her boss called her, Sassy Saddles looked up. She gasped in surprise, "Bust my buttons, Rarity! The ponies from Ponyville!"

Everyone greeted her happily and warmly.

"Hmm... Where did you find her, Aunt Rarity?" Nyx asked curiously.

"I did," Shorty answered. Everyone turned and looked at him. He smiled, "I knew Rarity wouldn't able to handle some management of marketing and outlet. So what does Canterlot Carousel need is a manager to manage them. So, I designed and sent several job vacancy flyers out. She came to me."

Rarity continued, "So when Sassy showed me her resumé and I saw that she worked in all of the finest boutiques in Canterlot, I hired her right on the spot!"

"She's amazing as Rarity and Shorty!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily yet cutely.

Sassy Saddles smiled as she levitated the large folded plans up. She explained, "I then laid out this plan, or 'pattern' as we say in the fashion biz, for Canterlot Carousel so that Rarity's boutique will be a guaranteed success and those doors will never, ever, ever close!"

Twilight smiled, "Wow, Sassy. Your attention to detail is truly impressive."

"I've already put a pin in the first piece of the pattern – Beautify the Boutique!" Sassy explained as she unfolded the plans. It revealed the first page - boutique building. She moved to the second page - ponies and loudspeaker phone, "But next was the very crucial pattern piece – Marketing to the Mares! Turns out that everypony here loves royalty!"

"So I created a collection that beautifully revolves around the royal element of Canterlot!" Rarity added.

Sassy approached Twilight Sparkle, "And it just so happens there's a hot new princess in Equestria!"

Shadow Dragon smiled in amusement, "I'm taking Princess Twilight Sparkle is perfect for the attention?"

"Yes, Mr. Shadow Dragon. She is the latest and newest princess of Equestria. And what better way to attract the ponies attention is having the newest member among the royalty!"

"Impressive..."

"In every poll Sassy Saddles took, you were the most popular princess!" Rarity explained, "Coincidentally, one of my gowns is inspired by the window in Canterlot Castle commemorating your coronation!"

Sweetie Belle squeaked happily, "And you're gonna love it too! It's the most beautiful and amazing dress Rarity did! I's the perfect fit for Twilight!"

"Really? Can you show us," Nyx asked happily.

Rarity and Sassy Saddles climbed on the stage as they unfurled the curtains. It revealed the pony manikin with blue-purple crystallized fabric-like dress with several jewels on it and has the wings behind of it. Everyone awed and commented in amazement and happy of the dress. Just as Sweetie Belle has described, it's the perfect fit for Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity smiled, "While I've always prided myself on paying attention to detail, I've taken my latest collection to a whole new level with 'Rarity's Rules of TLC'!"

Pinkie Pie gasped, "Judging by this baby, TLC stands for Tasty Liquorice Candy!"

Rarity giggled in amusement, "TLC stands for 'Time, Love, and Couture'. And while I do agree that this dress has potential, I've not had enough time to give it enough love to become couture."

Shorty smiled, "But the rest of the gowns in tonight's line have met Rarity's Rules and are ready to be presented!"

"My marketing research also confirmed that customers that viewed somepony famous wearing a gown wish to own that gown for themselves." Sassy Saddle explained as she levitated her plans up. She unfolded it to third page revealed big star with Rarity's head on it, "I call this piece of the pattern Celebrity Status!"

"Just as I suspected..." Shadow Dragon smiled in amusement.

Shorty smiled and nodded his best friend's suspicion, "Yes, Shadow Dragon. With Twilight dressing Rarity's latest dress, this will not only boost the marketing demands but also media's interests, critics and reviews on it. Canterlot Boutique will be 100 percent successful business for dresses and gowns! Mares will take interests of them! The gowns will be their favorites."

"Outstanding..."

"Indeed, it is."

"So, Twilight, we were wondering if perhaps you might possibly wear this tonight?" Rarity asked in concern and curious.

Twilight Sparkle hummed as she looked at Sassy Saddle's plan, "If being a princess and wearing that dress can help your boutique in any way, then I say stick a pin in it. It's done."

As Twilight levitated and pinned the pin on third plan, Sassy smiled in please, "Alright, everypony! Let's set the stage!"

Sassy pushed Rarity's latest dress hidden behind the curtains. She then moved out in checking up on grand opening of Canterlot Carousel Boutique ready.

"YEAH! Twilight is gonna dress Rarity's latest gown, just like a princess!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily, "Well, Twilight is the princess. But this is like a dream come true. Okay, that's mostly my sister's."

"You bet it is," Nyx nodded in approval, "I can't wait to see how my mummy's dress looks like. I bet she's the most beautiful princess of Equestria!"

Shadow Dragon chuckled in amusement as he patted Nyx's mane, "Let's not get carried away, Nyx. But yes, she is the most beautiful mare I ever fell in love with. Wearing dress would be something."

Spike chuckled in amusement, "I can't wait to see it."

Shorty approached Rarity, "This is what you wanted, don't you?"

Rarity nodded as she approached to the door. She stared at it, "Ever since I was a little filly, all I've ever wanted was to own a boutique here in Canterlot. Somepony pinch me! I'm about to open the doors to that very boutique!"

Everyone smiled in approval and happy to hear it. They all then wished Rarity a luck. The time of grand opening is now!

"Are you ready?" Shorty asked.

Rarity took a deep breathe, "Yes... Yes, I am."

"Then, open it, Rarity! You deserve it!" Sweetie Belle encouraged her happily, "The time is now!"

As Rarity opened the door, the unicorn trio marched to the front. They all saw the ponies standing before them. Rarity took a deep breath for the moment. She released it. She was about to make her greeting to the customer...

Sassy Saddles cut Rarity's opening speech as she exclaimed, "Welcome to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel!"

The crowds went wild. They cheered for the Canterlot Carousal Boutique's Grand Opening! Rarity and her friends gasped in shock and surprise. Did Sassy Saddles butt in and welcomed the crowds to it, instead of Rarity?!

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle yelled angrily, "That was Rarity's line!"

"Forget it. It's too late," Shorty said in concern as he pushed Rarity and Sweetie Belle to others, "The Grand Opening just started."

As the ponies entered and marched into carousal boutique, Sassy Saddles greeted them warmly and happily. The rest were in shock yet upset especially Rarity as they couldn't believe that Sassy had actually stolen Rarity's place in welcoming the ponies into her boutique!

"That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity." Applejack remarked in upset.

Nyx nodded, "You'd tell me, Aunt A.J. This isn't right."

"Oh, I don't think she meant to." Rarity protested.

Sassy approached Rarity as she asked, "Rarity, are you ready to reveal the collection?"

"Is she sure she doesn't wanna do it herself?" Applejack muttered and whispered to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash snorted in annoyance as she whispered back, "Yeah."

Sweetie Belle huffed in annoyance, "I would be happy to give her piece of my mind about being rude to my sister."

"Yes, I am." Rarity interrupted as she pointed her hoof on Sweetie Belle's mouth. She turned to Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, could you help Twilight get ready?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded as she guided Twilight Sparkle to the top floor while the rest remained behind and watched the event. Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Shorty Thinking headed to the stage as they prepared themselves for the speech about Canterlot Carousal Boutique. They all saw the customers and guests were chatting with each other while having their snacks about the new fashion shop opened today.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! I am designer and couturier Rarity, I'd like to welcome you – again" Rarity said before laughed nervously, "– to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel, and I'm thrilled that you are here to see my newest collection inspired by this regal city!"

As the curtains unfurled, the stage is now filled with more of manikins with different kind of gowns. Everyone in the boutique awed in amazement and surprise while chatted about how good the gowns were. The photographer ponies immediately took the pictures of them.

As everyone was distracted by the gowns' appearance, Sassy Saddles smiled slyly as her horn glowed in golden. She levitated all of the gowns to the front. She used them to surround and rotate around the guests and customers. The latter chatted and awed about the gowns. The Unicorn Trio gasped in shock and concern of what they were watching. That wasn't part of the opening!

As Rarity marched down and was about to approach Sassy Saddle, she was stopped by dark blue unicorn with gray-white short mane and tail, worn a sunglasses and patterned crimson-yellow scarf and his three stars Cutie Mark on his flanks.

Rarity gasped, "Fashion Plate of Cosmare magazine! I'm so honored that Cosmare was able to do a piece on the grand opening of my boutique!"

Fashion Plate smiled, "Well, when Sassy Saddles calls, saying she's found the latest and greatest in fashion, we hightail without fail! Now tell me all about your latest collection!"

"Oh, uh, it's called 'Rarity's Royal Regalia'."

Fashion Plate gasped, "Royally radiant!"

Sweetie Belle hissed, "Isn't she supposed to deal with Sassy Saddles? That was too early!"

"I know... But it's too late..." Shorty Thinking sighed, "Again. Anyhow, ponies seemed to enjoy it. So, let's not ruin it. Let Rarity enjoy the moment. She deserved it..."

Sweetie Belle sighed in defeat, "Fine... I just don't like what Sassy did. She could have told us about it. I just don't want Rarity to be upset again, not after what happen from my dream. It was terrible."

Shorty patted Sweetie Belle, "Everything is fine. Let's enjoy it."

"My favorite part of being a designer is finding my inspiration, and that really wasn't difficult when it came to Canterlot." Rarity explained.

As she was distracted in talking with Fashion Plate, Sassy Saddles levitated the first gown behind of Rarity and the background of Canterlot Background Frame. The gown has the style of Canterlot and three stars on dress with a flower head cover. She then prepared the rest behind the first gown and background frame.

Rarity smiled, "Everywhere I looked, the royal city just spoke to me! I call it **'In-spire-ation'**."

As the crowds awed in amazement while some taking picture of it, Fashion Plat smiled as he exclaimed proudly, "Genius! Simply genius!"

The lily pond background frame appeared, along with the manikin with the dress that is based on lily pond plants and water.

"I spent hours by the lily pond on the castle grounds, which inspired this gown – **'Water Filly'**!"

The crowds awed in amazement and taken the pictures of the gowns again while Fashion Plate remarked in amazement, "Oh, the whimsy!"

"Watching Celestia raise the sun each morning literally lit up my day..." Rarity explained. A sudden light shined on her. She turned and spotted the hanging sun props and the levitating manikin dressed gown based on Princess Celestia's appearance. She smiled, "This is **'Tripping the Light'**."

The crowed went wild again. Fashion Plate put his hooves on his face while smiled, "Fantastic!"

As the room went in dark, everyone became worry and scared as if Princess Luna have went mad as Nightmare Moon or the lights went out. Nevertheless, Rarity giggled in amusement as she turned and found hanging props of moon and stars. The manikin dressed in gown that is based on Princess Luna's appearance.

"And of course, Luna raising the moon guided me to sleep. I call this **'Over the Moon'**!"

The crowds awed in amazement that before, Fashion Plate smiled happily, "Well, I certainly am!"

As the lights turned back on, Rarity proceeds to final gown for her Royal Regalia.

She smiled, "And for our finale, I have something very special. I was inspired by the stained glass window created in honor of Princess Twilight... I call this **'The Reign in Stain'**!

Fashion Plate gasped, "Because the dress is inspired by the—"

Fashion Plate and Rarity exclaimed together while looking at each other, "—stained glass window of a reigning princess!"

 **"YES!"** Rarity exclaimed happily.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Rarity's very happy about this. This is the best day she ever has!"

"Oh, well, I think 'The Reign in Stain' is too difficult to explain!" Sassy said with a short laugh, "Especially for the signature piece of a collection?"

Rarity shook her head, "But I rather like the—"

Sassy Saddles interrupted as she approached to the stairs, "Fillies and gentlecolts, I, Sassy Saddles, am pleased to introduce the grand finale of the grand opening of Rarity's Royal Regalia – the **'Princess Dress'**!"

As Sassy Saddles pointed at the stairs, everyone looked up at the top. It was pitch black. A spotlight lightened on the area as it revealed Twilight Sparkle dressed in Rarity's 'The Reign in Stain' or 'Princess Dress'. Everyone awed in surprise and amazed by the dress especially Fashion Plate as his ears and sunglasses dropped down. She is indeed the most beautiful Alicorn in dressing the most beautiful dress in Equestria.

Fashion Plate gasped, **"SUCCESS!"**

Everyone cheered in joy and amazement while chattering with each other about how great the dress Princess Twilight Sparkle worn is. Twilight Sparkle nevertheless smiled as she waved back to others ponies especially her friends and boyfriend. She then walked down the stairs gracefully as the princess always does.

Shadow Dragon felt his heart beat very fast and hard as he was staring at Twilight Sparkle with his deep surprise and passionate 'falling in love' eyes. His face burnt in red as the crimson. Looking at the dress Twilight was wearing made him to have a deep shock, surprised, amazed, joyfully and passionately falling in-love with her. Others noticed his look.

Spike sighed, "There he goes again..."

Nyx giggled in amusement, "Well... He didn't love mum for nothing."

Sassy Saddles smiled as she levitated some application forms, "Everypony, please follow me and you can all place your orders for the Princess Dress!"

The guests followed Sassy Saddles at once to the reception counter. They then began writing down the application order form. The mares all wanted the Princess Dress.

As for unicorn trio, Rarity and her friends weren't happy about it. But nevertheless, both Rarity and Shorty Thinking smiled. As long there is some good review and reaction from the guests, the boutique will never be closed again.

Sweetie Belle groaned in upset as she wanted to punch Sassy Saddles for ruining Rarity a chance to present her gowns and choice of work. Rarity calmly patted her sister's head gently while smiling at her. Sweetie Belle sighed in defeat because all she wanted is Rarity to be happy.

The unicorn trio were about to approach their friends but stopped by Fashion Plate.

Fashion Plate smiled as he shook Rarity's hand, "Rarity, I want to be the first pony to congratulate you! The Princess Dress has just guaranteed Canterlot Carousel's success!"

As Fashion Plate followed his colleagues to the counter, the unicorn trio approached their friends. The latter commented and congratulated to Rarity of how good the dress is and especially the reaction of the crowds is.

Twilight Sparkle approached Rarity as she commented, "Rarity's Royal Regalia is amazing! And everypony seemed to love the Princess Dress!"

Shadow Dragon smiled as he approached and hugged her, "Indeed. You still look beautiful without the dress."

Twilight blushed, "Oh you..."

Rarity smiled gratefully as she was glad to have friends like them. Sweetie Belle and Shorty Thinking looked at each other and smiled happily.

"You bet your saddle they did. Rarity now has one hundred orders for her signature gown!" Sassy Saddles reported happily while levitating one hundred application order forms before everyone. Rarity quivered and shivered in shock and concern. The Marketing Manager smiled, "According to my pattern, the next piece is The Success of the Signature Dress, so I do not see the problem!"

Shorty Thinking slapped his head. Sweetie Belle groaned in annoyance. Rarity has her right-eye twitched angrily.

Their friends noticed the unicorn trio as they know their attitude very well. Whenever something have infuriated and frustrated Rarity, Shorty Thinking and Sweetie Belle; the unicorns will lose their patience. They have no idea of what to do next - avoid from getting to the argument or helped and calmed Rarity, Shorty and Sweetie Belle down from losing their tantrum.

"Cupcake?" Pinkie asked happily.

That was a relief for them as Twilight and all of her friends turned to the table and have their own lunch while avoid getting involved with the argument Rarity was about to have with Sassy Saddles.

Rarity cleared her throat as she faced Sassy Saddles, "First of all, Sassy Saddles, I would have appreciated getting to name the final gown from my collection myself."

Sassy Saddles laughed a bit, "My research shows that your 'Reign in Stain' name was a play on words that was both very confusing and quite unappealing."

Shorty sighed, "While I see your point, we all should have discussed it prior to the grand opening, Sassy."

"My only goal is for Canterlot Carousel to succeed," Sassy explained, "That's why I changed the name, and that is why I took all those orders for the Princess Dress."

"Without Rarity's permission?!" Sweetie Belle demanded angrily. Three unicorns looked down at her. She continued, "Order for one hundred dresses in one day?! It's too soon! Rarity can't handle that much of them!"

Sassy gasped, "Are you actually saying we should... cancel these orders?!"

"Wha... But..." Rarity stammered for a while, "Uh, n-no, Sassy. Promises were made, and I shall sew my very best to provide each and every pony a Princess Dress full of TLC."

"Oh, thank you, Rarity, thank you!" Sassy exclaimed happily as she gave Rarity a hug.

As Sassy turned and approached to the guests about the order will be made and delivered soon, Rarity sighed in concern as she wondered if she did make a right choice. Shorty Thinking and Sweetie Belle looked at each other as they wondered the same thing as Rarity has.

"I'm worried that Rarity won't able to handle it..." Sweetie Belle said in concern. She huffed angrily while glaring at Sassy, "I don't like what Sassy did to my sister's work. This is Rarity's boutique, not hers."

Shorty sighed, "Me too... I just hope nothing goes wrong..."

* * *

As the Grand Opening comes to the end, everyone left the Canterlot Carousal Boutique including Twilight and her friends as well. They all exited the building and waved goodbye to Rarity, Shorty Thinking and Sweetie Belle. They all are going back. The latter returned their goodbyes to them. As

Twilight and her friends turned and walked away, they looked at each other. They were worried for Rarity. They wondered if she can handle it or not.

As Rarity turned to Shorty Thinking and Sweetie Belle, she asked, "Sweetie Belle; why aren't you going back with others? It's going to be busy day."

"Nah... I thought I could keep you accompany until you've finished with making and delivering the dresses. After all, we're sisters."

"Aw... That's sweet of you, Sweetie Belle," Rarity admitted as she gave Sweetie Belle a hug. She turned to Shorty Thinking, "And what about you?"

Shorty sighed, "Sorry, Rarity. I've got some more works to deal with at Canterlot. I need to check thoroughly on the working and repairing progress from my company's outlet - Tiger Clock Watcher." Rarity nodded in understanding. He smiled, "If there's anything problem, I'll be at fourth block on down street."

"Alright, take care," Rarity smiled. Shorty smiled as he turned and exited the building. She sighed, "Come, Sweetie Belle. We've got work to do."

Sweetie Belle smiled and bounced happily, "Aye-aye, Rarity!"

"Oh, satin and silk, Rarity," Sassy said in concern as she approached Rarity and Sweetie Belle, "are you sure you don't want your friends to help you make the dresses? And of course, I don't think she's capable of working on making dresses."

Sweetie Belle grunted in annoyance. Ponies like Sassy Saddles think negatively on her just because she's just a filly. She faced danger, so working is no different for her.

Rarity shook her head, "No, Sassy. These orders are my responsibility. And besides, I could use some assistant. All I have to do is stick to my plan so I can deliver each and every Princess Dress in keeping with my Rules of Rarity!"

"Let's do this!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle entered the dressmaking room. It was filled with sewing machine, drawer cupboard for silks and fabrics, manikins and treasure chests for dressmaking tools. Rarity levitated the blue, cyan and light purple fabric out. It's time for her to start the work!

Rarity: _The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality  
This I can assure  
For each and every dress  
I vow to give finesse  
With time, love, and couture_

Rarity was sewing the light purple silk with the machine carefully. As Sweetie Belle pushed the manikin in, Rarity brought it out. She made and turned it into a transparent skirt on the manikin's flank. Sweetie Belle levitated and brought another two sets of cyan and greenish-mixed layer and different colored jewels on the back. Rarity then stitched and sewed them together happily.

Rarity: _My favorite moment's when a pony sees it  
That special gown that she just adores  
That pony's now in style  
My hard work's all worthwhile  
Oh, yes, it makes my heart  
My heart just soar_

Rarity fantasized and imagined of how her boutique worked for the customers. She imagined them to awed and chatted happily and amazingly of how good the place. A light brown unicorn marched in as she faced Rarity and Sweetie Belle in front of them. They both smiled as they passed the Princess Dress for her to try and dress.

The customer was happy with her dress as she bought it. Stallions came to her as they wanted her to be their fillyfriend because of the dress Rarity has make.

As Rarity continued working while Sweetie Belle prepared some of materials and manikins, Sassy Saddles marched in as she placed her plans of boutique success on the billboard. It's to remind her about it.

 _ **RING!**_ Three unicorns turned to the front entrance. They found more customers entered the boutique. Rarity gasped happily as it's perfect timing for her to greet and talk with them. But she was stopped by more materials and tools by Sassy Saddles. The marketing manager waved her as in asking her back to the work.

Sassy Saddles turned and approached the customers while leaving Rarity and Sweetie Belle behind. The little unicorn felt like she wanted to scold the cyan unicorn in denying Rarity from going and greet the customers. Nevertheless, Rarity stopped that she was fine with working and making dresses.

Just before the sisters could return to their work, they spotted Sassy Saddles levitated a few Royal Regalia collection back while bringing a Princess Dress to the front. The customers awed in amazement. The action have broke Rarity's heart while angered Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle was about to tell her older sister to deal with Sassy Saddles but Rarity continued working on making clothes. The little unicorn sighed pitifully for her. She went and helped her at once.

Rarity: _The rules of Rarity, just a parody  
No dress here's unique  
The panels all the same  
Each colored windowpane  
I fashion only makes me want to shriek!_

As Rarity and Sweetie Belle continued and finished making Princess Dresses, they were all delivered and sold to customers to dress. The sisters took a peek through the window as they found every mare worn the same dresses. They didn't wear any different gowns Rarity has placed on the display.

Rarity shrieked in agony and upset that all of her collection she did was nothing but wasted! Sweetie Belle sighed in upset to see her being upset.

Rarity sighed: _Oh, to create would give me elation  
To feel once again some inspiration  
Come on now, Rarity  
Give me some clarity  
Time for your couture love to rule_

On the next day, Rarity was sleeping on the table for resting since she worked so hard in making many dresses. Sweetie Belle came and put bowls of different colored jewels on the table.

As the sun rise, its light hit and shined the jewels out. Both Rarity and Sweetie Belle noticed it. They turned and found the jewels were hitting on the Princess Dress's skirt. Rarity took a glance at it before gasped in realization. She turned and looked at the jewels as she smiled happily. She's got the idea. Sweetie Belle smiled happily to see her older sister back to her old self.

Rarity: _The rules of Rarity, extra TLC  
This feels more sublime  
Soon now, they will see how good these can be  
With a little extra shine_

As Sweetie Belle lifted the jewels and placed on the skirts' patterns, Rarity then sewed them together. She placed everything on the manikin. It's the same as Princess Dress but with different jewels!

Rarity: _The rules of Rarity, guaranteed quality  
All can see it's true  
These new gems add such flair  
Their beauty can't compare  
This old style suddenly gleams anew_

Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle who smiled in approval. Rarity cheered happily as she danced with her manikin together happily while Sweetie Belle cheered happily while bounced around her older sister and manikin.

 _ **RING!**_ The customer marched into the boutique. Rarity and Sweetie Belle gasped as they spotted a light Unicorn with crimson shorten and gentle mane with light pink and red stripes and tail while her Cutie Mark is Chilly Pepper Mark. She levitated and looked at her pocket watch.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "She's here! This is your chance, Rarity!"

"I'll take care of her. You keep working." Sassy Saddle interrupted as she was about to enter the lobby.

Rarity gulped a bit while holding the manikin, "Uh, actually, I'd love to see her reaction to this particular dress."

"Paisley and poplin, Rarity, look at all the orders you still have to finish," Sassy said bossily as she pointed at the table that has uncompleted and completed form for making dress, "and you want to take a break? Now?"

Sweetie Belle groaned, "Why that no good mare! I'm gonna-!"

Rarity interrupted, "Well, it's just I made some really lovely changes to this dress—

"You did what?!" Sassy Saddle exclaimed in shock as she looked at Rarity's different Princess Dress, "But every Princess Dress is supposed to be exactly the same!"

"Hey! You've got the problem with the dress Rarity make?!" Sweetie Belle demanded angrily, "This is because the boutique and dresses-!"

Sassy sighed, "Fine. Go see her reaction."

Both Rarity and Sweetie Belle gasped in surprise. Sassy Saddles allowed Rarity to go?!

As Rarity approached to the customer, she smiled and greeted her. She also brought the different kind of Princess Dress with her as well. Sweetie Belle was there to support her.

"Hello, and welcome to Canterlot Carousel! I am so pleased to present to you your—"

"Princess Dress! Finally! I've been simply desperate to get this ever since I saw Princess Twilight wearing it on your—" Fashionable Pony exclaimed happily as she levitated her Princess Dress. She was stopped as she looked at it closely. She noticed differences of it, "...Wait a minute. There's something different."

"Well as an artiste, I did take the liberty to change a few minor details." Rarity explained. The Fashionable Pony turned and glared at Rarity. Rarity gulped, "I, eheh, I saw these gems glistening in the light, and they just spoke to me."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Yes! That's Rarity's specialty! So do you like it? Aren't they lovely? And so unique!"

Fashionable Pony sighed, "They're... fine. But they're not what I ordered, are they?"

"Uh, no. No, they're not." Rarity replied in shock and concern.

"I want the dress to be exactly like the one Princess Twilight wore." Fashionable Pony demanded angrily while levitating the magazine that shown Twilight Sparkle in her Princess Dress, "Understand?"

Sweetie Belle groaned as she squeaked angrily at Fashionable Pony, "How dare you?! If you hate it so much, why don't you-?!"

Rarity interrupted while shutting Sweetie Belle's mouth with a zip, "Yes... Y-Yes, of course."

Rarity levitated both her altered Princess Dress and Sweetie Belle back to her office. Sassy Saddles noticed the look. She sighed in shame yet pitiful as she muttered 'sorry, Rarity'. As Rarity was passing the marketing pony by, Sweetie Belle gave the glare at the latter. Sassy sighed as she approached to the customer.

Rarity: _The rules of Rarity  
Once stood for something  
But now it feels just like some factory_

After Rarity thrown her altered Princess Dress into her rejected box, she continued working on making more of Princess Dresses. Sweetie Belle stared at her old sister in shock, displeased and sad. The little unicorn couldn't bare to see her older sister working and making same dresses everyday like slave pony...

Rarity: _Now every dress I make  
With every flaw and mistake  
Oh, how it makes my heart  
My heart just break_

Sweetie Belle saw all the ponies came to Sassy Saddles. The marketing pony pulled the rope in launching the dressing tent down for the ponies get dressed in their Princess Dresses. They all walked out the door while smiled in please and satisfactory.

Sweetie Belle groaned in upset as she couldn't stand of this. Wearing one dress is one thing but all ponies dress the same as others for everyday - is enough!

Rarity stopped as she cried and sobbed tearfully. She leaned towards the dress while crying loud. Sweetie Belle stared at Rarity in shock and worry. She's having Deja Vu again but this time, Rarity is suffering of her other dresses not being appreciated! She groaned in upset.

"I can't take it anymore" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in anger as she turned and exited the door out, "I've gotta find Shorty Thinking now!"

* * *

On the next day...

At the Tiger Clock Watchers building, the workers were not only selling the watches or any kind of clocks to the customers but also repaired them. Shorty Thinking was overseeing the working progress as well as the statistic from his paperclip. He smiled in please that everything went well. Nothing goes wrong in his company.

Shorty Thinking took a peek on the ceiling clock. He looked worry and concern. It's been five days. She hasn't come and visit him for lunch or dinner time. He was getting worried for Rarity ever since Sassy Saddles changed the policy and rules without the former's permission.

The door was slammed in opening. Shorty turned to the front and found Sweetie Belle panted heavily as she walked into the workshop.

"Sweetie Belle?!" Shorty Thinking asked in shock. He approached and checked on Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie Belle, what are you doing here?"

Sweetie Belle looked at Shorty, "Please! You have to come now! Rarity needs you now!"

Shorty Thinking gasped in worry as he suspected that something bad has happened to Canterlot Carousal Boutique!

* * *

At Canterlot Boutique's Dressmaking Room, Rarity just finished the last order for Princess Dress. She looked very tired and exhausted in working the same dresses for three straight days.

"Raving rick-rack, Rarity! You made two hundred Princess Dresses!" Sassy Saddles exclaimed as she approached Rarity while showing the latter her paperclip.

"Yes. Isn't it spectacular?" Rarity said in deadpan.

Sassy levitated the magazine for Rarity to read, "And I have a special surprise for you! The latest issue of Cosmare magazine just hit the stands!"

Rarity read the magazine, "'Canterlot's newest rising star'?"

"And in the hour since the magazine's come out, we've gotten another hundred new orders for the Princess Dress!" Sassy Saddles exclaimed happily as she levitated another one hundred application order form on the unfinished tray.

"One... hundred more... Princess Dresses?!" Rarity asked in shock, "I'm the Cosmare cover pony... I have the most successful shop in Canterlot... I've gotten everything I ever wanted... but I'm miserable!"

Sassy Saddles laughed in amusement, "How could you possibly be miserable? My pattern is perfect!" She approached to the billboard as she pinned on magazine page and Twilight in Princess Dress page, "Cosmare Cover Pony – done! You have your signature gown, the Princess Dress of Success!"

Rarity groaned in anger, "I don't want to make another hundred Princess Dresses!"

"I have a piece for that! Assemble the Assembly Line! You'll never have to sew again!" Rarity pinned on the Assembly Line for Princess Dresses.

"What?! No!" Rarity gasped in shock.

"Yes! Then the Canterlot Carousel never closes! And Sassy Saddles' boutique succeeds!" Sassy exclaimed proudly as she levitated and raised Princess Dresses up.

"STOP!" The filly's voice screamed in anger.

Both Rarity and Sassy Saddles turned to the door. They found Sweetie Belle and Shorty Thinking entered the room.

Shorty exclaimed, "I don't believe it! How could ignore Rules of Rarity?! This is not what I hired you for! How could you forget this is Rarity's Carousal Boutique!"

Sweetie Belle was furious and angered as she glared at Sassy Saddle, "How dare you?! How dare you called this boutique yours succeed?! This is Rarity's, not yours!"

"I... I was trying to help her succeed it, Little Filly," Sassy Saddles explained calmly.

"HELP her?! You ruined her! Look at her!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in upset as she pointed at weakened Rarity. She groaned, "This is not my sister! This is more like a worker than being a designer. This is not who Rarity was supposed to be!"

"I don't understand. I was sure this is what Rarity would have wanted. She'd never wanted the boutique to be closed. She wanted it succeed."

"Yes, she does! But this is not one of them! She built this place for ponies to love and appreciate tons of dresses and gowns, not for them to just buy and throw it away like their trash! She wanted the ponies to love and admire their own appearance and dresses. She wanted them and the dresses to be one and same. This is what Rarity wanted!"

Rarity gasped in eyes sobbed tearfully as if her sister's words have touched her heart. What Sweetie Belle is true...

Sassy Saddles looked shock and concern. She looked down in shame.

Shorty Thinking approached and explained, "You not only ruined Rarity, but you also ruined her policy and effort! Your action reminded me of the Water Tiger Kingdom's Fall! After the first generation passed on, the next one was supposed to help and protect the kingdoms but instead they ruined it. All they desired is making the name for themselves than thinking of others. And my home was gone! You're becoming one of them!"

Sassy Saddles shuddered in fear and shock, "I-I-I-I-! I didn't mean it."

"Well, you did. I hope you're proud and happy for the mess you've make," Shorty said angrily, "the boutique is becoming a factory. You'd better find the way to undo the mess."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. Start with apologizing to Rarity for trying to ruin her and her boutique."

Sassy sighed, "I guess I should."

"That's enough..." Rarity said firmly. Everyone looked at her. She came off from her seat as she gave her firm and serious eyes, "And if this is what success in Canterlot looks like, I want no part of it! Now, make up flyers for a going-out-of-business sale! I'm closing Canterlot Carousel!"

Everyone gasped, "WHAT?!"

"No! Oh, you can't, Rarity!" Sassy protested while shaking her head, "I-I've worked too hard to make this a success! I can't be a part of another failed boutique!"

Rarity marched out as she levitated all of Princess Dresses from both manikins and hanging clothes. Shorty Thinking and Sweetie Belle followed her in making sure that she wasn't making any rash decision about a 'going-out-of-business' sales.

Rarity then levitated all different kind of gowns and dresses in putting on hanging stands and manikins. Sassy Saddles looked around while walking around the area before climbing to the top as she witnessing and watching all of Princess Dresses are replaces with other dresses. She was in shock and concern.

Rarity checked on some clothes that she placed on display hanging stands and manikins. She sighed happily in seeing them out. Both Sweetie Belle and Shorty Thinking approached Rarity at once.

"Rarity! What were you thinking?!" Shorty asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement, "You can't close the boutique because of Sassy Saddles! You just can't! Please, don't!"

"This has nothing to do with Sassy Saddles and her silly policy. I finally opened my eyes and realize of my biggest mistake I ever make. If anything went wrong here," Rarity said firmly as she approached to the entrance. She sighed and smiled, "I still have one boutique to work for sales..."

"Rarity..." Shorty and Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Rarity noticed Sassy Saddles remained standing and staying on top floor, she sighed as she knew the latter was too proud and ashamed to come down and greet the ponies in since it's going to be 'going-out-of-business' sales without Princess Dresses.

"Seems Sassy Saddles isn't rushing to open the door this time. Hm." Rarity remarked as she approached the door. She opened it and faced to the crowd. She sighed before she smiled, "Welcome to the going-out-of-business sale of Canterlot Carousel."

Upon hearing what Rarity had said, the ponies chattered while charging into the boutique. They all looked around in search of the dresses they wanted to wear specifically Princess Dress. Despite unable to find the Princess Dress, they still chattered and admired other dresses. Rarity smiled in relief and pleased to see the result.

"Hey, is this Princess Dress on sale?" Nasal Pony asked while levitating the flyer up.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, the Princess Dress has been discontinued." Rarity answered. Nasal Pony gasped in shock. She continued, "But there are plenty of other lovely dresses on sale today."

A pale gray Unicorn with navy slick mane and tail - Goth Pony stared at hanging hook of 'Over the Moon' dress. She flatly responded, "Whoa. This dress completely speaks to my soul. Can I try it on?"

Rarity smiled as she levitated 'Over the Moon' dress out and gave it to a Goth Pony, "Certainly. The dressing area is right back there."

Goth Pony smiled as she took the 'Over the Moon' dress and headed to the dressing area.

"This is the most amazing of amazing dresses! Just looking at it brightens my day!" Bright Pony - the happy pink Unicorn with golden long spiky mane and tail with bright star Cutie Mark - exclaimed happily upon looking at Manikin dressed in 'Tripping the Light' dress.

Rarity approached and levitated 'Tripping the Light' and passed it to Bright Pony, "And I'm sure you'll feel even brighter once you try it on!"

Bright Pony headed off with her 'Tripping the Light' dress. The Architecture Pony - silver unicorn with lighter and pale purple combed mane with stripes and tail worn the glasses and her Cutie Mark is drawing compass who was reading the magazine while approaching to Rarity.

"Do you still have this In-spire-ation dress that's in the new issue of Cosmare?" Architecture Pony asked curiously. Rarity smiled as she levitated the 'In-spire-ation' dress from hanging stand. She handed it to Architecture Pony. She smiled, "Bats in the belfry! I have to try it on!"

Both Goth and Bright Ponies emerged with their dresses put on. They approached to the mirror and looked at it. They both smiled.

"Whoa. This dress makes me feel like a princess." Goth Pony remarked flatly yet happily.

Bright Pony smiled as she hugged Goth Pony happily, "And this dress makes me feel like a princess!"

Shorty Thinking, Sassy Saddles and Sweetie Belle looked surprise yet amazed of what they just saw. The ponies actually liking other dresses when there was no Princess Dresses?

Rarity noticed a yellow unicorn with orange mane in ponytail and tail with her cutie mark makeup powder looked worried and concern. The latter was looking at some of gowns. Rarity approached Posh Pony.

Posh Pony sighed, "This gown is quite beautiful, but it totally clashes with my complexion."

"Hmmm. Perhaps you'd be even more taken with this one." Rarity turned to her dressmaking room. She levitated the manikin out with Egyptian-like dress with water wave skirt and cosmic map statue headwear but it was a mess. She smiled, "It was inspired by the fountain in the Canterlot Castle garden. I call it the 'Fountain of Truth'!"

Posh Pony gasped happily, "It's exactly what I've been dreaming of!"

"Oh! Well, then I'll finish it, and the gown shall be yours!" Rarity smiled. Posh Pony smiled happily before walked away. Rarity looked around of her surroundings. Both Shorty Thinking and Sweetie Belle approached her. She smiled happily, "How can I have forgotten? This is what I've been dreaming about!"

Rarity: _My favorite moment's when a pony sees it  
That special gown that she just adores  
That pony's now in style  
My hard work's all worthwhile  
Oh, yes, it makes my heart  
My heart just soar!_

Rarity looked around happily. She saw and witnessed ponies were trying the dresses. They all liked them so much. She even helped some ponies have troubles in finding the perfect fit for herself.

Sassy Saddles was in shock yet surprise of what she was watching. And at the same time, she felt horrible and shame of what she did for five days. Shorty and Sweetie Belle looked at each other before smiling happily. They turned and looked at her with their pride and happy smiles. This is Rarity they know of...

"Attention, everypony! Canterlot Carousel will not be closing!" Rarity announced happily.

The mares gasped as they all cheered wildly and happily that Canterlot Carousel Boutique is not going to be closed! They can come here anytime to find and choose the new clothes to wear!

Goth Pony hummed in concern as she asked flatly, "But this stuff's still on sale, right?"

Rarity giggled, "Yes, yes, of course."

Sweetie Belle squeaked happily as she jumped and hugged Rarity, "Alright, Rarity! You didn't close the boutique!"

Rarity smiled and hugged Sweetie Belle back, "Yes... I owe it to both of you. You reminded me of why I built the boutique in the first place."

Shorty smiled as he patted Rarity's head, "We were just worried for you after what you've been through for five days..."

"Yes... It was horrible experience to achieve the success but today is worth it," Rarity said happily as she departed the hug from Sweetie Belle. She looked up and found Sassy Saddle climbing down the stairs with her bags on. She asked, "Sassy?"

"Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price." Sassy Saddle said shamefully.

Both Sweetie Belle and Shorty Thinking looked surprise and shock to hear. Did Sassy apologized to Rarity and admitted her flaws of what she did for five days?

Rarity approached and patted Sassy's back, "Well, so did the Princess Dress. The more I sold, the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common."

Shorty Thinking nodded as he added, "Not only that but also forgotten of what and why the dress was made. It's something that the Old Water Tiger Kingdom have forgotten. But I'm glad today is not the same as before..."

"I think I finally understand the Rules of Rarity..." Sassy Saddles sighed as she turned to entrance, "and will apply them at my next job. Your sister is right. I have no right to make boutique mine."

Both Shorty Thinking and Sweetie Belle gasped. Sassy Saddles wanted to quit the job because of the mistake she make for ruining the boutique and making Rarity to forget what and why she did in the first place. Sassy Saddles moved out.

"I beg your pardon? The Rules of Rarity are only to be applied at Canterlot Carousel!" Rarity sternly answered which make Sassy Saddles stopped from walking. She smiled and continued, "Which is why you must continue to manage the boutique while I'm in Ponyville."

Sassy Saddles turned and looked at Rarity, "Ponyville?"

"Well, yes, I'll come to Canterlot with new designs and to see the customers of course," Rarity explained, "but Ponyville was always going to be my home base."

Sassy Saddles gasped happily as she hugged Rarity, "Bobbins and bodkins, Rarity! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise to run everything following your rules."

"I would expect nothing less." Rarity smiled as she return a hug to Sassy Saddles.

"Miss Sassy," Sweetie Belle called. Both Rarity and Sassy Saddles departed from the hug. Sassy turned to the little filly. She continued, "I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what, Sweetie Belle?" Sassy asked in concern.

"For being a selfish spoiled brat to you. I actually want to help Rarity. When I look at her eyes being sad and pain, I feel guilty and responsible for not helping her. So, I will do whatever it takes to help and make her better and happy."

"No... You have the right to scold me. I have no right to claimed boutique as mine because it belonged to your sister. I should have consult with her about the ideas I have for the boutique. But now... I finally see it. Boutique isn't about making business, it's about showing love and passion for the dress you loved to wear. That is Rules of Rarity."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "That's the way. Thank you. Promise us that you won't ruin our boutique again."

"It's the promise," Sassy smiled. She turned to Shorty Thinking, "Mr. Shorty, I want to say I'm-!"

"Say no more," Shorty interrupted before smiled, "As long you learned your lesson, everything will be fine. Right, Rarity?"

Rarity smiled, "Indeed, it is."

"Oh my gosh! A sale?! " The happy voice called. Four unicorns turned to the entrance as they found a fat and big giant unicorn with dark greenish mane and short tail and her cutie mark is the picture of herself standing at the entrance. She smiled happily as she entered the shop while looking around, "Do you have the Princess Dress?!"

"NO!" Rarity, Shorty Thinking, Sassy Saddles and Sweetie Belle answered and laughed happily.

The fat pony looked confuse as she shrugged. She then looked around the Canterlot Carousal Boutique in finding some clothes to try. Rarity and her friends smiled at each other while looking at their boutique. It's the best day ever to have customers liking other dresses...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Cast:**  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Kelly Sheridan: Sassy Saddles, Architecture Pony  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity (Singing Voice)

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Bright Pony  
Adrian Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Goth Pony  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Nasal Pony  
Shanon Chan-Kent: Fashionable Pony, Posh Pony  
Peter Kelamis: Fashion Plate, Fat Pony

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. I originally want to do another **_Princess Luna's story_** about reuniting with her lost love but I felt that's too premature. After Season Six, I may work on it. That same goes to **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_**.

2\. I also originally plan to Shadow Dragon asked Rarity to make special dress for Twilight Sparkle. But this was unnecessary since it focus on Rarity only. So, the idea was dropped.


	16. Ep 15: Rarity Investigates

**Episode 15: Rarity Investigates!**

At the Canterlot Boutique...

Sassy Saddles was settling with some customers in taking the bits while giving them the bags of the clothes. The business at Canterlot went well especially the marketing manager who handled with Rules of Rarity well.

Rarity marched into the lobby with levitating the new collection of manikins' clothes - British Detective suit, Egyptian white formal dress and Manehattan Casual Dress.

"Oh, Sassy Saddles, don't you just love my new Femme Mystique Chic line of gowns?" Rarity smiled happily.

Sassy Saddles gasped upon looking at the new collection, "Sequins and sashes, Rarity, they're exquisite! Where in Equestria did you find the inspiration?"

Rarity nodded as she levitated three collection on the display window. Sassy Saddles emerged and looked at the new collection of dresses.

"Oh, I modeled them after the adventures of Shadow Spade. Her stories are always full of mystery and suspense and, best of all..." Rarity explained as she placed the manikins properly before the window, "fabulous costumes! Shadow Spade believes it all comes down to attention to detail. And so do I. There!"

Sassy Saddles smiled, "They're perfect!"

The door was opened but slammed to the walls hard, causing all of the manikins with clothes to fall on the squealing girls. The customer entered. She was none other than Rainbow Dash. She was surprised as she spotted the angry unicorns glaring at her. The Pegasus realized why they glared at her.

Rainbow Dash laughed nervously, "My bad."

An hour later, Rainbow Dash helped her friends in cleaning up the messes and put the manikin and the dresses back to the places. They were all cleaned and organized.

"Sorry I messed up your dress thingy." Rainbow Dash apologized.

Sassy Saddles smiled as she returned to the counter, "Nothing we can't fix in a stitch. What are you doing in Canterlot?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and replied, "I'm here for Princess Celestia's royal garden opening tomorrow."

Sassy Saddles gasped as she settled some fabric and silks properly on her counter, "Oh, yes! Rumor has it the gardens are especially lush this season. I heard that the Wonderbolts will be kicking things off with an aerial display. And not to mention, Princess Celestia invited Lord Azure Phoenix and his fierce and mighty Seven Phoenix Generals for their latest demonstration."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "You heard right. And Rainbow Dash is here to fly with them. So exciting!"

"Well, kind of exciting. Technically, I'm not flying." Rainbow Dash explained sheepishly, "I'm just the lucky Reserve who was called in to be the backup flyer in case a Wonderbolt can't perform."

"Oh, don't be so modest. Out of all the Reserves, you were the one chosen."

"It is pretty sweet. And I do get to stay in the castle, hang out with the Wonderbolts, and eat awesome food at the dinner tonight. And not to mention, Blaze and Lax will be there since they're one of Seven Phoenix Generals. Speaking of the dinner, you're still coming, right?"

Rarity gasped as she looked at her Shadow Spade Collection, "Heavens, yes! A chance to dress up, be charming and show off my newest femme mystique couture? I wouldn't miss it for all of Equestria."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Great! See ya tonight!"

Rainbow Dash flew and exited the door while slammed the door in closing! The Shadow Spade Collection were about to fall! Rarity and Sassy Saddles used their magic in holding and stabilizing them from falling. After the aftershock, they all sighed in relief that the collection is safe.

 _ **BANG!**_ The door got slammed while Shadow Spade collection fell down. Rarity groaned in anger as she turned and about to scold Rainbow Dash for being careless! She stopped as she saw three familiar gang while holding the package.

"HUH?! DJ Red?! Clumsy Rat?! Shades?! What are you doing here?!" Rarity asked in surprise and shocked.

DJ Red shrugged, "Doing our job, duh. That's what we always do for daily life."

Clumsy Rat nodded, "Yeah... Ever since the end of Mystic War Three, we've been looking around the town, states and country to find a job. Well... Mostly temporary jobs from around the Equestria."

Shades held the package, "Here's the package."

"Ooh, the rhinestones I ordered!" Rarity smiled happily as she levitated the package. She opened it. She was in shock and upset as she levitated the greenish and pinkish pale crystals, "Oh, my. Oh, there's been a mistake... I ordered dragon-cut stones, and these are hoof-polished."

DJ Red shrugged, "Hey, don't look at us. We do our jobs. We take and deliver."

Clumsy nodded in agreement, "And no peeking on the package. The Mail Pony Boss ain't happy if we took the peek on any packages."

Shades sighed as he held the paperclip up, "I'm not sure we have time to redo your order. We've got quite lots of them lately."

Rarity smirked slyly as she has the idea in changing Dark Warrior Trio's minds. She flipped her back mane gently while giving an lady eyelash winked at them. They yelped in surprise while blushed as they stared and looked at her.

Rarity sighed, "Of course you all don't. Your job is so difficult. Honestly, I don't know how you three keep all of those orders straight."

Dark Warriors Trio smiled sheepishly while rubbing their back head gently.

DJ Red chuckled, "It is pretty tough, what with the boxes all being... box-shaped."

"Oh, y—oh yes, and I very much appreciate it." Rarity smiled and said slyly and gracefully as she gently approached while nuzzled the surprised three stallions and giving them her 'beautiful lady's begging' eyes, "But if there was any way you could squeeze in one more little delivery, I would be eternally grateful."

"Oh... I think we'd better do it for her," Clumsy suggested while blushed, "She's too sweet..."

Shade blushed while laughed nervously, "Yeah... After all, a friend of Shadow Dragon is the friend of ours."

DJ Red nodded in agreement, "Well... For you, Rarity, we'll see what we can do."

Clumsy Rat carried the box up as he and his buddies left the building. They approached to their wagon as they set things off and headed off.

Rarity smiled in relief as she closed the door. She turned and found the surprised Sassy Saddles approached her.

"Rarity, you could sweet-talk a filly out of candy!" Sassy Saddles commented.

"Oh," Rarity chuckled uneasily as she approached to her curtain area, "it was nothing. Those three are Shadow Dragon's loyal and good minions. Nopony minds a compliment. Now, you simply must help me pick out an outfit for tonight. Something from the new collection, of course."

Sassy Saddles smiled and nodded as she took some of Shadow Spade collection for Rarity to try and dress. The white unicorn wanted her dress to perfect and beautiful for her best friend's tonight party.

* * *

At the Canterlot Dining Hall, Princess Celestia have invited all of Wonderbolts and even her former love - Azure Phoenix and his Seven Phoenix Generals for eating, drinking, chatting and partying with each other. Both Equestria Kingdom and Imperial Phoenix Kingdom were getting along well with each other. Both the rulers smiled in relief yet grateful as well.

Princess Celestia turned and looked at Azure Phoenix, "Thank you for accepting my invitation for the party, practice day and military formation day, Lord Azure. I appreciate it very much."

Azure Phoenix smiled and nodded, "What old friends are for. That would be dishonoring monument day. We've been on this since the day of our youngest one was born as well as your elite flying squadron."

"Indeed... This day is very important to both of us and Iris Crystal."

"Yes, this was more than just aerial display but to test their skills, endurance, faith, loyalties, disciplines and comradeship for both our forces. Iris Crystal enjoyed watching this a lot. She loved flying too as well. She's amazing Pegasus among the Equestria."

"Yes, she is. She enjoyed it a lot. She was but always be the Wonderbolt member. That is why she was known as the Princess of Sky Hope."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity dressed in her white Egyptian Dress entered the Dining Hall. They were both amazed and surprised to see how good and beautiful the party decoration is. They even found both Blazefist and Shorty Thinking were talking with each other. The girls approached the Mystic Ponies at once.

"Rarity, Rainbow Dash," Shorty called in surprised as he turned and smiled at the girls, "It's great to see you here."

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah... So, you're ready for tomorrow practice? I heard Wonderbolts want to show their latest moves for us to watch."

"Well... I'm just substitute for the team," Rainbow Dash explained with a bit of chuckle, "But I'm ready for tomorrow. I'm so excited to see all my favorite Wonderbolts there! I'm 100% support for them and you guys too!"

Blazefist smirked as he and Rainbow Dash gave each other a high hooves, "Thanks. Don't get cocky."

"She seems exciting about this," Shorty remarked.

Rarity smiled and nodded, "I'm pretty sure she does. After all; going to Wonderbolt Academy, rivaled against them during Equestria Games and now flying together with them is what she dream of."

"Come on. Let's grab some grubs!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

As four friends headed to the banquet, they collected and held the plates up as they began taking the food up. Suddenly, Rarity sniffed as if something attracted her attention.

"Mm, is that Juniper Phoenix I smell?"

"Yeah, Juniper Phoenix is one of my favorite stallion colognes." The veteran voice answered.

Rarity looked up as she encountered both the cyan Pegasus with gray gentle short mane and tail at his 50s dressed in his flying-dog pilot's suit with the white scarf. He was with the black yet fierce veteran humanoid dragon with strong wings and two antler's horns worn the navy Chinese Imperial Phoenix Armor.

"Oh, mine as well. It's masculine and yet—" Rarity explained.

Rainbow Dash yelped while opened her mouth as she dropped her plate to pieces on the ground. She flew towards Rarity as she shushed the latter up.

"Rarity! Don't you know who this is?!" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance. Rarity shrugged innocently. She groaned, "It's Wind Rider! He's a living legend. He holds the Wonderbolt record in the Mustang Marathon!"

Rainbow Dash stared and glanced at Wind Rider with a blush and happily eyes. She truly admired him so much as other Wonderbolts.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Honestly, I can't believe I still hold the record." Wind Rider smiled. He turned to the dragon, "And by the way, this is my biggest but friendly rival - Strict Stalker."

Strict Stalker bowed, "I am honored to meet you all."

"Huh? But he's a dragon..." Rainbow Dash said in shock.

Rainbow Dash yelped painfully as she got her head whacked. She turned and found the angry Blazefist glaring at her.

"Strict Stalker is the Phoenix's Trident and General for training the Military Army! And that dragon is one of Seven Phoenix Generals too, Rainbow Dash!" Blazefist explained in annoyance, "He's been on Azure Phoenix's side since the Civil War of Ma began. He is the strictest, serious and hardcore general to work with. And whatever happens, don't make him angry. He hates failures, disrespectful and disobedience in the military army. He will punish and execute them."

"Yeesh... What's with execution? We don't punish by killing them."

"Sorry about that, Dash. But that's his way to discipline and strengthening the military army for Imperial Phoenix Army."

"And by the way, may I know about the Seven Phoenix Generals? Sounds like you and your bro are famous but why does he gets the lowest rank?"

Blazefist sighed as he explained while pointed at some ponies who are members of Seven Phoenix Generals. He first pointed at two brothers - One-Eyed Anger was talking with Navy Arrow the younger Unicorn one with brownish yet hairy mustache and beard dressed in blue general armor and phoenix's helmet-like.

"Those two are brothers but also cousins to Lord Azure Phoenix. The guy with eye patch - General Anger the Phoenix's Sword is the Second-in-Command of Imperial Phoenix Army and Azure Phoenix's right-hand. He's very fierce, tempered and no nonsense general but he's a great determined, loyal and inspired general. And believe me, you do not want to mess with him especially talking about his left eye. He was nicknamed as 'One-Eyed Anger' for losing his eye but able to fight well.

The younger one is Navy Arrow the Phoenix's Arrow - Anger's brother. Navy's also the General of Ma Chang An and Imperial Phoenix Archers. While he's gentle, friendly and playful in encouraging others to rise up to challenge; this guy's very good at archery and shooting guns. He doesn't miss a shot. But of course, he's like Anger - fierce and tempered when it comes to job."

Blazefist pointed at Clawdestroyer talking with Axen the Unicorn in 30s with white turban dressed in bluish armor with robes.

"I'm sure you met the Griffon - Clawdestroyer the Phoenix's Claw. He's the General of Imperial Griffon Scouts and Northern Griffon. You saw his anger, rage and determination in winning the war but he's faithful, loyal and caring general too. And whatever you do, don't test his patient and rage.

Axen is Phoenix's Axe and also General of Imperial Cavalry Unit. Axen is very honorable, humble, loyal and fair general but dedicated to his duty and Imperial Phoenix Army as well. So, if you think about cheating or tricking him, he has a bad temper about it."

Blazefist turned and pointed at Laxtinct talking with Bladestrike while eating their food.

"That's Bladestrike - the Phoenix's Blade. He's the Fierce General of Eastern Fort. And above all, he's my mentor and adopted father. He used to work for Devil Destroyer but got spared and recruited him because Lord Azure Phoenix saw some potential within him. Bladestrike is dedicated, serious, firm, fearless and bravest general we ever had. He inspired all and even me to be brave and endured all the hardship and struggles against the enemies. He's the best though have the bad temper.

You know me and Laxtinct well. I was known as the Phoenix's Flame and General of Blazing Squadron while Laxtinct is the Phoenix's Fist and General of Stone Armor Squadron. And the reason he demoted because he made lots of mistakes. And I've lost track of what rank he's now. That'd be all."

"Wow... What's with temper?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Shorty Thinking shrugged, "That is to show their fierce, determination and prowess of how powerful and dangerous they can be. I know that because Water Tiger Kingdom have been war with Imperial Phoenix Kingdom for a hundred year during Princess Lauren's Reign."

"Wind Rider, I see you met Rainbow Dash!" The tomboyish girl's voice called. Everyone turned and found both Spitfire and Misty Fly entered the scene. Spitfire smiled, "She's one of our most promising Reserves. She just might beat your record."

Wind Rider hummed in concern as he turned and looked at Rainbow Dash, "Really now?"

Strict Stalker nodded in amusement, "Interesting..."

"Oh, heh, I'm nowhere near as good as you." Rainbow Dash insisted, "I mean, I'm fast, but I don't have the endurance to go long distances."

"Ah, don't be modest. A little practice and you'll be beating records in no time." Spitfire commented.

Wind Rider smiled a bit as he walked away, "Heh-heh. Well, it's nice to meet you fillies."

Strict Stalker turned and glared at Wind Rider for the moment. Both Shorty Thinking and Rarity noticed the behavior and attitude from two veteran officers from both kingdoms. Something is off...

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir." She turned to her friends. She then barely-contained her laugh, "I can't believe I just met Wind Rider!"

Misty Fly smiled, "Yeah, he's coming out of retirement to take the spot of honor in the center of our aerial flower formation tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash gasped as she held Misty Fly's chest, "Really? That's incredible!"

Rainbow Dash departed as she glanced at Wind Rider kissed Princess Celestia's hoof gently while Azure Phoenix and Strict Stalker stood behind her. As Spitfire and Misty Fly left the rest, Rainbow Dash sighed in upset while the rest looked at her.

"Guess I'll just watch Wind Rider being awesome from the sidelines..." Rainbow Dash said in disappointment, "Practice tomorrow is gonna be so boring."

"Sorry, Dash about this," Blazefist patted Rainbow Dash's back.

Rarity took a sip of her drink, "I don't suppose I could keep you company?"

"I remember that Wonderbolts allowed everyone especially friends and family in. Is that right?" Shorty Thinking asked in amusement.

"You could!" Rainbow Dash said in surprise, They always let friends and family come watch practices! Thanks, guys!"

Rarity smiled, "That's what friends are for. Come. Let's enjoy our meal and get some sleep."

With everyone nodded, they all headed out and enjoyed their dinner. Strict Stalker hummed while looking at Wind Rider, and then to Rainbow Dash. Why was he staring at two of them?

* * *

On the next day...

Both Wondercolts and Seven Phoenix Generals were training together at the Canterlot's Stadium which located near to the cliff's edge. Wonderbolts were training on midair neared to the stadium. Seven Phoenix Generals were training their military style and skills at the training ground from the stadium's southern part.

Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Shorty Thinking just finished their watch at Seven Phoenix Generals' training as they headed to Air Stadium. They all taken the seat and watched the Wonderbolts' training. While Rainbow Dash and Shorty Thinking were watching the event, Rarity was putting some sun lotion on her skin.

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Thanks for keeping me company, guys. If you all weren't here, well, I don't know who I'd be talking to right now."

Rarity playfully put her lotion on Rainbow Dash's nose. The daring Pegasus yelped in surprise. But instead of upset, she smiled happily as well as Rarity. Shorty smiled in amusement.

"Eh, you'd be talkin' to me." The calm yet cool voice spoke. Three ponies turned to their back as they found Soarin dressed in his uniform stood before them. He smiled happily while making Rainbow Dash blushed. He sighed. "Rainbow Dash, Spitfire's mom sent a message that she was sick. She had to leave to take care of her."

Rainbow Dash gasped, "Oh, no! I hope her mom's okay!"

"Me too. In the meantime, we need you to fly in her place."

"L-Like, in the actual show?"

"Unless Spitfire comes back, yes."

"I won't let you down, Soarin!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she hugged Soarin tightly and passionately. She yelped as she departed and saluted to him. She squealed happily as she flew straight up to the sky while making her goofy and funky dancing moves, "This is the best thing ever!

 _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I'm gonna get to fly with Wind Rider and the Wonderbolts, 'cause I'm the bestest and I'm awesome and they know it! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh..."_

"Uh... Rainbow Dash?" Soarin said in concern.

Rarity shushed, "Shh! Let her have this, darling."

"By the way... Why didn't you let her join Wonderbolts?" Shorty asked curiously, "She was the War Heroine from Third Mystic War. She deserve it."

Soarin sighed, "Spitfire and I did. But Rainbow Dash insisted that she passed the exams and training through the Academy fairly like the rest. For a pony who wanted to be part of Wonderbolts, she seems cool about waiting to reach her top. She's awesome."

Rarity smiled, "That's her alright. Friends and fair before her dream."

For the moment later, Rainbow Dash joined in the Wonderbolt's Training. She was flying close to Wind Rider as they flying together. Each time she flew ahead while waving to her friends, he groaned in upset as he quickly flapped his wing to move ahead.

On the stadium's seats, Blazefist climbed up from the stairs as he was still wearing his Phoenix General's armor and red scarf. He then meet up with the rest of his friends while spotted Rainbow Dash flying and training together with Wonderbolts. He whistled.

"Well, what do you know? She did it. I guess Spitfire really did left to take care of her mum," Blazefist said in surprise.

Shorty smiled, "Yes... How did you know?"

"Rumors..."

Rarity spotted an older mare in her 40s or 50s looked like Spitfire but her Cutie Mark is blazing falcon-like symbol put with bit of makeup, pearls, earrings and dressed in her purple suit took her sit.

Rarity greeted, "Hello there! Friend or family?"

"Family. My daughter's a Wonderbolt," The older mare smiled. She looked around on the sky while showing her concern looks, "but I don't see her up there. Do you know Spitfire?"

"Ooh, you're Spitfire's mum?" Rarity said in surprise. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized something amiss, "But I thought you were sick."

"What?"

"Well, Spitfire got a note from you saying you weren't feeling well, and she went home to take care of you."

Spitfire's Mum replied in concern, "I didn't send a note."

Rarity hummed suspiciously, "That's so strange."

"Rarity, what's wrong?" Shorty Thinking asked in concern.

Rarity turned to both Shorty Thinking and Blazefist, "Something is not right."

As Soarin was training, he spotted Spitfire's Mum chatting with three ponies. He stopped. He approached to the booth.

"Stormy Flare? Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Soarin asked in concern. The Wonderbolts stopped their training as they turned their attention to the booth. He asked, "'Kay, what's happening?"

"I don't know. But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note." Stormy Flare answered in concern.

Shorty hummed in concern, "Could somepony have sent Spitfire a fake note?"

"Who would do such a thing?" Misty Fly asked in concern.

Soarin hissed, "Somepony who wanted her out of the show, I suppose."

"Why would anypony want that?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"Maybe so they could take her spot." Wind Rider answered firmly.

The Wonderbolts were in shock to hear. They knew who and what he was talking about. He was glaring at her. They and even Soarin glaring at her. Rainbow Dash gulped in concern as she looked scared and worried. Stormy Flare, Rarity, Blazefist and Shorty Thinking were in shock. All of them couldn't believe in their own eyes - Rainbow Dash is the suspect of sending Spitfire away?!

* * *

Everyone from the Air Stadium gathered at the Canterlot Stage as they all questioning and interrogating her about Spitfire. Strict Stalker was there when he was taking the break from his training.

"Me?! I would never do that to Spitfire! Why would you think it was me?" Rainbow Dash insisted innocently.

Blaze spoke angrily, "I did see you and Spitfire leave the dinner together."

Rainbow Dash protested, "We were room neighbors in the castle!"

"And you did say you'd do anything to fly with Wind Rider." Misty Fly asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean anything." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"Spitfire came by my room and told me she had to go see her mom at around midnight. Where were you then?" Soarin asked suspiciously.

"I was asleep at midnight..." Rainbow Dash answered, "-having this totally amazing dream. There I was at the arena flying with Wind Rider and the Wonderbolts, like I've always wanted to—" Rainbow Dash stopped in realization, "—ah, eh, never mind. Not helping."

Wonderbolts gathered up as they chatted with each other about Rainbow Dash. What should they do with her?

Soarin sighed as he turned to his love, "Rainbow Dash, if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance before the start of the show, then you can still fly with us. I have to warn you, if you sent that letter, the bylaws are clear. I'd have no choice but to ban you from the Wonderbolts forever. Understand?"

Rainbow Dash sighed in upset, "I understand..."

"How dare you say that?!" Blazefist demanded in anger while glaring at Soarin. He continued, "Rainbow Dash would never do such a thing! She's more than just heroine, she's your girlfriend, your comrade and your friend as well as Spitfire's! You should know that! How dare you accuse her like that?!"

Soarin gulped in fear as he realized his mistake, "I-I-I-I I didn't mean it. Really! I knew she - but - I-I-I... I-Grr! I don't know! I want to believe Rainbow Dash never do such a thing! I really do! But everypony is pointing at her for sending Spitfire away. How can I prove her innocence?"

Blazefist sighed in concern, "I do. I did it."

Everyone looked concern and confuse, and even Strict Stalker and Wind Rider. What was Blazefist talking about?!

"I'm the one who send Spitfire away!" Blazefist answered firmly. Everyone gasped in concern and worry of what they just heard. He continued, "I did it because... I want to help Rainbow Dash make her dream come true. She's my friend."

Everyone was dumbfounded and shocked to believe that. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe in her eyes and ears. Strict Stalker sighed in concern as he approached Blazefist.

"Blazefist... Do you know what this means?" Strict Stalker asked firmly. Blazefisy sighed and nodded firmly. The Dragon General sighed, "For deceiving to your officers and allies as well as sending our alliance's valuable commander away for the sake of your friend's dream, you must be punished. Your rank and privilege will not only stripped from you, you will be executed before the Imperial Phoenix Kingdom."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Strict Stalker can't be serious!

"You can't do this!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger, "Blazefist doesn't deserve this!"

Strict Stalker turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "Why?"

Rainbow Dash glared at Strict Stalker as she firmly answered, "Because he's my friend, like Aqua is to me. And I believe he didn't do it! Somepony did it to me, so Blazefist take the blame for me!"

"Rainbow Dash..." Blazefist said in shock.

Strict Stalker hummed, "If you believe that, then you have to find the evidence and prove it to me. I will reconsider Blazefist's punishment. However, if you failed, you too will share the same fate as Blazefist's. Understand?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Understood. I wish I knew how..."

"With us," The firm voice called. Everyone turned to their back as they found Shorty Thinking and Rarity dressed in her brown detective suit approached them. He continued, "We will help Rainbow Dash to find the evidence and proved her and Blazefist's innocence. We will find the culprit."

Rarity nodded, "We are going to get to the bottom of this faster than my costume change!"

Everyone stared at Rarity as they were all confused and concerned of what she just said and dress for...

"Rarity, what's with the dress?" Shorty Thinking asked in annoyance.

Rarity smiled, "Obviously, I am channeling Shadow Spade through these gorgeous garments, and she would say that the best way to prove that you didn't send the letter is to find out whoever did."

Everyone remained silent while glancing at Rarity in shock, surprise, concern and felt no confidence. Is she really serious about being detective?

"I'm doom..." Blazefist remarked while lowered his head down.

Shorty Thinking approached and patted Blazefist's back, "Don't worry. We'll find the culprit. I promised."

Blazefist sighed, "I hope so..."

"Why did you do it? I know you're lying to save me from getting kick out from Wonderbolt Academy," Rainbow Dash said in concern as she approached him, "But you don't have to do it for me. Now your life is in danger..."

Blazefist smiled as he patted Rainbow Dash's mane, "Don't worry about me. I survive the worst. There's nothing I can't handle. And I have confidence that you'll prove to everyone you're not the culprit behind this."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Yeah, I guess so..."

"Misty Fly, Blaze, head over to Stormy Flare's house and try to find Spitfire and bring her back." Soarin ordered both Misty Fly and Blaze who saluted to him. He turned to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, good luck. And sorry about this."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Alright. I hope Spitfire is fine."

Soarin nodded, "Me too..."

"Now that we are done. First stop –" Rarity smirked proudly as she galloped at once, "-the scene of the crime!"

* * *

 _"We had a long road ahead of us, Rainbow Dash and I. Well, not too long because we didn't have much time, but the point is... I was up for the challenge."_ Rarity narrated.

Shorty Thinking, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were walking across the hallway of Canterlot Castle as they were on the case of finding the evidence, prove Rainbow Dash and Blazefist's innocence, exposed the culprit and located Spitfire.

Three ponies entered Spitfire's bedroom as they inspected and investigated it. Rainbow looked through some drawers. Shorty Thinking looked through the bed and cupboard. Rarity used her magnifying glass on the floor in finding some pieces. They were looking for clues.

 _"There I was, surveying the crime scene, and looking très chic while doing it."_ Rarity narrated. As she turned to the door again, she spotted the envelope. She approached and levitated it, _"This must be the envelope for the letter Spitfire got!"_

As Rarity took a sniff on the letter, Shorty Thinking gasped in surprise. Everyone turned to him at once. He levitated the small piece of rainbow mane.

"Rainbow Mane..." Shorty Thinking said firmly and seriously, "Very rare of have one..."

Rainbow Dash gulped, "That's not good..."

As Rainbow Dash flew away, Rarity approached and gave the letter to Shorty Thinking as he kept them both in separated plastic bags. He examined them all carefully as he doesn't want to make mistakes/ Rarity turned and glanced at saddened and upset Rainbow Dash.

Three ponies exited Spitfire's room as they walked across the hallway.

Rarity narrated, _"Rainbow Dash was getting antsy, but I had faith I could clear her name and find the real culprit. In order to solve the mystery, we had to be focused. Driven. One hundred percent in the—"_

Rarity gasped upon looking at the curtains - one was folded up with the rope-holder while another was left out widely.

Rarity commented, "The damask pattern on these curtains is exquisite! Oh, and this velvet rope-holder – oh, it's just—"

"We don't have time to look at the décor!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in annoyance, "They're gonna kick me out of the Wonderbolts and worst - Imperial Phoenix Kingdom will kill Blaze unless we solve this thing!"

Shorty sighed in concern, "Rainbow's right. This is not the time to think about the fabric."

"I know. We're on this case like a charm on a bracelet!" Rarity said confidently as she walked away from the curtain. Her friends followed her as they listened to what she has to say. She continued, "Here's what I'm thinking: somepony had to bring Spitfire that letter, which means somepony must have seen them!"

Rarity pointed at three Royal Guards. Both Rainbow Dash and Shorty Thinking looked at each other as they nodded in agreement. Rarity's right. The Royal Guards know who the pony sent the letter to Spitfire...

* * *

"Where were you on the night of last night at midnight?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in anger.

Shorty Thinking and Rarity asked and brought the Royal Guards in the hidden room for some questions about Spitfire and someone who send the letter to her about Stormy Flare being sick.

"We were here, guarding the hallway entrance like we were supposed to." Castle Guard #1 answered. Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrow and glared at him. He sighed, "I'm telling you, we were there all night, and no one went in or out of that hallway."

"Except for you." Castle Guard #2 added. Rainbow Dash growled in annoyance yet angered as she glared at him. He yelped, "Just that there are only two rooms in the northwest wing: yours and Spitfire's. So the only other pony who had access to that wing was you."

Rainbow Dash was in shock yet feared. She was being accused that she was the only one who entered the wing, other than Spitfire. This have make her as number one suspect. How is it possible?!

"So much for being good cop, bad cop," Shorty remarked in concern.

Rarity hummed as she narrated, _"The waters were getting choppy. Rainbow Dash's tactics were, well, horrid. It was time for another approach."_

"Perhaps I should take it from here!" Rarity called.

Everyone turned their attention to Rarity as they all gasped. Rarity smiled as she was in Manehattan Dress while sitting on her sofa with good-looking and beautiful attitude. She winked at the surprised Royal Guards. She approached to them gently and gracefully.

"You castle guards have such a difficult job. I'm guessing that at times it can be rather..." Rarity said as she closed to the first Castle Guard's ear, "boring."

Castle Guard #1 gulped, "It is. I've counted all three hundred and forty five bolts in the ceiling tiles two hundred and ninety three times!"

"And of course being a castle guard can be thankless work. I'm not saying you did, but if you took a break, you more than deserved it."

Castle Guard #1 grunted, "Oh, you're right. We don't get a lot of recognition for what we do."

"Except for last night when somepony was nice enough to leave a cake for us. So we did take one little break when we ate that cake." Castle Guard #2 added.

Shorty hummed, "What kind of cake was it? Full details about it!"

Castle Guard #1 & #2 answered together, "Cherry with a custard filling with chocolate frosting!"

"Was the base of the cake decorated with buttercream rosettes?" Rarity asked.

Castle Guard #1 nodded, "It was."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "What's that gotta to do with the crimes?! This is waste of my time!"

Shorty sighed, "Be patient, Rainbow Dash. Analyzing and solving the crime takes some time. We cannot simply jump into wrong conclusion."

"I mean, even I think I'm guilty at this point! I really did want to fly in that show!" Rainbow Dash said in concern, "What if I wrote that note when I was asleep?! Do you know what I do when I sleep?! Because I sure don't!"

"Oh, calm down, Rainbow Dash. We'll get to the bottom of this." Rarity said confidently as she turned and exited the room, "There's only one bakery in Canterlot that makes a chocolate cherry cake with custard filling and buttercream frosting rosettes and that's..."

* * *

 _"...Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop!"_

Shorty Thinking, Rarity and Rainbow Dash headed out to town as they headed to Cinnamon Chai's Tea and Cake Shop. Rarity was dressed in her white casual dress with a bow tie beneath her neck and a polka-dots on pinkish transparent layer skirt while her mane tied in ponytail. It must have some clues for them to find and learn who is culprit behind the mess.

They spotted a lighted yellowish Unicorn with brownish mane and tail dressed with white apron and her Cutie Mark was the greenish cake and cake knife. She was cleaning the table. She must be the owner of the shop. They approached her.

Cinnamon Chai smiled and greeted, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"We've heard you have the best chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town!" Shorty said calmly.

Cinnamon Chai smiled while pointed at the glass window, "Ah, you travel in the right circles! We have the only chocolate cherry custard cake with buttercream frosting rosettes in town!"

As Rarity turned, she gasped upon looking at the window display. She saw the chocolate cake missing. Just like what the Royal Guard have described and even what Cinnamon Chai had said. This must be the place to start investigation!

"Oh, no. But somepony's already bought it!" Rarity turned to Cinnamon Chai, "Who was the lucky pony?"

"I can't even say!" Cinnamon Chai answered in concern as she began described, "because it was hard to tell! She was wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and a scarf around her head that covered most of her face. But I do remember she had a really deep, raspy voice."

"What do you mean, raspy?" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily.

Cinnamon Chai looked surprise as she glanced at Rainbow Dash, "Well, kinda like yours."

Rainbow Dash gulped in concern as she feared that everypony in town and even her own team suspect that she is the one who sent the letter to send Spitfire away.

"This is no coincidence..." Shorty Thinking said suspiciously. He turned and glanced at Cinnamon Chai, "If there's anything else you can remember."

Cinnamon Chai smiled, "Well, have I got a story for you! The pony who bought the cake threw a big fit when she accidentally got chocolate ganache on her scarf!"

"That's terrible! What color was the scarf?" Rarity asked suspiciously.

"White! No, maybe more an ivory..."

"You don't say!"

"I can't believe you're talking fashion at a time like this!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger.

Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash as she comforted her best friend, "Rainbow, don't panic. I need you to trust me."

"Trust you?! You've spent more time changing clothes than trying to help me! I'm doomed!"

"No, you're not! Come on!" Shorty Thinking said firmly, "We have finally figure things out! Everything is coming to sense!"

Rarity smiled, "Indeed. It is time to expose the culprit!"

As the rain poured on the town, three ponies returned to the Canterlot Castle.

 _"Rainbow Dash was obviously upset, but I had all my ducks in a row. Except one. She was not going to like it, but there was only one way to find out if my suspicions were correct."_

* * *

At the Canterlot Castle...

Soarin and his remaining Wonderbolts were still waiting for news about Rainbow Dash's innocence and Spitfire's location. The Co-Leader was eating his pie whenever he's nervous and worried about his friends. Strict Stalker was there keeping an eye on Blazefist who sat on the treasure chest while Wind Rider and Stormy Flare were chatting.

As the door opened, both Blaze and Misty Fly entered the scene. Everyone turned to them both.

"We looked everywhere," Blaze reported in concern, "but Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!"

"Where could she be?" Stormy Flare asked in concern.

The door was opened, everyone turned to the entrance as they saw three ponies entered. The lightning struck loudly.

"We have found the confirmed culprit!" Shorty Thinking exclaimed firmly. He approached to the middle as he sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. Our suspicious has confirmed. And all the evidence we have found so far has been pointed at the pony from the start - Rainbow Dash!"

Everyone but Wind Rider and Strict Stalker gasped in shock and concern. Rainbow Dash looked down in guilt and shame. As she feared, the evidence have pointed at her and there's no clue of whom has framed her. Shorty Thinking never makes mistakes. Wind Rider smiled a bit at the event. Strict Stalker remained silent while looking angry at this.

"No... No way..." Blazefist said in shock.

Strict Stalker huffed, "You actually lied to me from the start, General Blazefist. I'm very disappointed. You knew it was her, didn't you?"

Blazefist sighed, "I didn't want to believe it. No way she did it. No way!"

"Objection! Rainbow Dash was framed from the start! Somepony did this. And that pony was none other than..." Rarity protested as she walked to the middle. Shorty glared at her. She continued as she pointed at him, "Wind Rider!"

As the lightning struck again, everyone gasped in surprise, shock and concern of what they just heard! Shorty firstly accused Rainbow Dash for the crimes but Rarity insisted that Wind Rider is the suspect of the crime?! Who is the true culprit?

Rainbow Dash groaned while slapped her face, "Rarity, I can't believe you would accuse Wind Rider of framing me! He's a living legend, for pony's sake!"

"All the evidence points to him!" Rarity said proudly.

Rainbow Dash grunted as she flipped Rarity's detective hat up, "Peh! What evidence could you possibly have? All you did was ask about cake, admire décor, and change outfits a gazillion times! Shorty found the real evidence! He accused me! And maybe he's right."

"Maybe... But let's hear the tale from her first. I might miss something..." Shorty said in amusement.

"I never believed you would send Spitfire away. When we found the rainbow hairs in Spitfire's room, I could tell they didn't fall out. They..." Rarity explained as she levitated the plastic bag of Rainbow Mane, "were cut! Nopony loses hair in a chunk. And look at the ends. It's a straight line! They were clearly cut with shears, which means somepony planted it!"

Blazefist and Wonderbolts were in shock and concern about it while Strict Stalker and Wind Rider remained silent for the moment. Rarity was right about the mane!

Rarity explained, "Then when we were examining Spitfire's room, I smelled something on the envelope. Juniper Phoenix, Wind Rider's cologne of choice! Then, in the castle hallway, I noticed some of the damask curtains fell out of their velvet rope-holder, indicating that somepony had been hiding behind them! Perhaps after they dropped off the fake letter?"

"Juniper Phoenix is a very popular fragrance, and anypony could have moved those curtains." Wind Rider said calmly.

"Precisely why I questioned the castle guards! They were at their post at the entrance to the hallway all night, except for a small window of time when somepony brought them cake." Rarity explained firmly, "A cake that was ordered by a girl pony with a raspy voice!"

Rarity approached Wind Rider as she looked closely at Wind Rider's scarf tied in tight Windsor knot, "Whoever ordered the cake got a chocolate stain on her ivory scarf, and I couldn't help but notice that Wind Rider's scarf is tied in a tight Windsor knot instead of its usual loose slipknot! And why is that? Is it to hide the chocolate stain?!"

As Rarity unfolded and untied Wind Rider's scarf, it revealed the chocolate stain on her scarf. Everyone but Strict Stalker gasped in shock and concern of the case.

Wind Rider grunted as he flew towards his teammates, "Ah, this is preposterous. Wonderbolts, you don't believe a word of this, right?"

"There is one more thing to prove you are guilty. You knew about this, didn't you..." Rarity asked suspiciously as she slowly turned to Strict Stalker. She glared at him, "The Phoenix's Trident - General Strict Stalker!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard. Strict Stalker knew about Wind Rider's crimes as well as both Blazefist's and Rainbow Dash's innocence from the start. Both Blazefist and Rainbow Dash stared at him.

Strict Stalker sighed before took a deep breathe, "Yes... Wind Rider is the one who framed Rainbow Dash to send Spitfire away."

Blazefist was in shock as he asked, "That's why you asked me to check on Rainbow Dash. You knew I would defend her if I didn't come with them! Why didn't you tell us about Wind Rider?!"

"I could tell you about this, but what would the witnesses or the team say otherwise?"

"No one will believe in you. Witnesses have different point-of-view of what really happened. The team will support and protect theirs from troubles. Either way, Rainbow Dash will be guilty without the proof and witness."

"Yes. But now... All evidence and witness have pointed at him."

"Indeed it is," Shorty Thinking nodded firmly. Everyone but Rarity looked at him. He spoke, "Yes, I also knew it was Wind Rider. I pretended to believe it was Rainbow Dash while Rarity provide all the evidence she have found about Wind Rider. So I can see his reaction. We were right."

Rarity nodded firmly as she glared at Wind Rider, "Just admit it – you're as guilty of framing Rainbow Dash as you are of ruining that ivory scarf!"

Wind Rider groaned in defeat, "Ah, fine! You caught me! I did it!"

Rainbow Dash was stunned as she asked, "Why?"

"Because he was afraid that you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record! And he won't have the chance to beat his rival to the ground when it comes to race," Shorty Thinking explained.

Rarity nodded, "I heard him when Spitfire said you were close to breaking his record. He said, and I quote, 'Heh-heh'. That's the polite but disingenuous laugh you make when you want to seem happy but really you're not."

Wind Rider huffed, "I thought if I could get Rainbow Dash kicked out of the Wonderbolts forever, my record could be preserved."

"And did you know what happen if we found out the truth when it involved our officers?" Strict Stalker asked firmly, "Both sides could have started the war!"

"Say what?!"

"It's true! We Imperial Phoenix Kingdom won't take the accusation or framing one of our kind so lightly because of sick joke or personal vendetta. We will do whatever it takes to defend our kind and home. We will repel the invaders and conquer their home, even if it means it's one of our own allies. Unless it's our kind make mistake or you surrender the traitor, we are not amused."

"Oh my god..."

"Yes, Wind Rider. It is. You almost started the war if I hadn't witnessed of what you have done in the first place. Or the worse, I could have killed her than my fellow comrade. I warned you about this but you did not listen..."

Rainbow Dash glared at Wind Rider, "And I thought you were the coolest Wonderbolt ever. Until now."

Wind Rider hissed, "I did what I had to do to protect my record! Sometimes you gotta play dirty to be the best!"

"Grr! And that almost get both kingdom killed on war if Blazefist hadn't been involved of this!" Rainbow Dash protested in anger, "I almost lost one of my best friends! That's not what being a Wonderbolt is all about."

"She's right! Wonderbolts look out for each other!" Soarin exclaimed in agreement as he and his team surrounded Wind Rider, "Which reminds me, where is Spitfire?"

Wind Rider scoffed a bit, "I sent her the letter pretending to be Stormy Flare. I told her I had Pegasitis, and the only cure is the ice iris in the Crystal Mountains."

Rainbow Dash gasped, "No wonder she's been gone so long. Ice irises are almost impossible to find in spring!"

"The Crystal Mountains are too far for anypony to make it there and back before the royal garden opening!" Soarin said in concern. He turned and looked at her, "Rainbow Dash, we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!"

"But Spitfire shouldn't have to miss this! I'm gonna get her!"

"But you'll never make it in time!"

"Then there's no time to lose!"

Soarin gasped as he held Rainbow Dash's shoulder, "Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry for not believing in you. I really am. I'd never think that! You don't have to prove everything that you're the Wonderbolt and always supportive to us! You are one of us!"

"I'm not trying to prove it!" Rainbow Dash shouted back, "I'm trying to get her back to the team! You all need her more than me! So, stay put, captain!"

Rainbow Dash dashed and flew out to the sky. She flew straight to the Crystal Mountains to find Spitfire! Can she make it back?

After long hours, Wonderbolts were still waiting for Rainbow Dash and Spitfire come back while Soarin looked after Storny Flare. Strict Stalker and Blazefist were keeping their eyes on Wind Rider in making sure that he won't try to escape. Rarity and Shorty Thinking looked at the door as they waited for their friends to come back.

Blaze hissed in concern, "Rainbow Dash is still gone!"

"Oh, don't panic. If I know Rainbow Dash, she'll come through." Rarity remarked.

The door was opened! Rainbow Dash and heavy panted Spitfire entered! They both make it back in time. Soarin approached Spitfire with his amazing and shocked expression.

"Spitfire, you're back! I can't believe you made it!" Soarin commented in shock.

Spitfire breathed out loudly, "I wouldn't have, if Rainbow hadn't found me so fast! Gave me enough time to fly back!"

Rainbow Dash approached to Rarity Shorty and Blazefist, "Guys, I couldn't have done it without you both.

Blazefist patted Rainbow Dash, "Glad to be there for you. I always stood for my friends."

Rainbow Dash turned to Rarity and Shorty Thinking, "And I'm sorry I doubted you the most, Rare. But why didn't you tell me what's really going on?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, Rainbow Dash until we are very sure of the right target." Shorty admitted humbly.

Rarity smiled, "We couldn't be sure until I saw that chocolate stain.

"And truthfully, I wasn't really good at being detective. Saber is. And he's very expert about it. I used his book called _**'Detective for Dummies**_ '." Shorty confessed humbly while holding the book up.

"Rule No. 10 - have the partner who got good sense of judgment, observation and inspection despite their different passion and skills. I need Rarity because she has good sense of observation and inspection as well as know about fashions. Lots of guys and girls loved to be in disguise when it comes to frame on somepony else."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "I was very reluctant at it too, Rainbow Dash. But nevertheless, I gave it all because you're my friend."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Thank you for believing in me, even when I was doubting you. I'm some friend, huh?"

Rarity shook her head, "Actually, you're quite a good friend. You went to get Spitfire, even though it meant you couldn't fly today."

Everyone smiled while nodded their heads in agreement. Rainbow Dash did good for saving and bringing Spitfire back in time.

Rarity smiled, "I would say - Case Closed!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "I'll get my chance one day."

Spitfire smiled as she approached Wind Rider, "Or today. How'd you like Wind Rider's spot in the show?"

"Uh, w-w-what?" Wind Rider was stunned as he asked, "Y-You can't do this to me! I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was!"

Spitfire huffed as she stripped the badge off Wind Rider's jacket, "Not anymore. For attempting to frame Rainbow Dash, I hereby strip you of your Wonderbolts status!"

Wind Rider sighed, "That's what I get for listening to that Seekcurse."

"Seekcures?!" Shorty asked in shock. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Blazefist and Strict Stalker were in shock and concern. Wind Rider nodded firmly. He continued, "Seekcurse used Wind Rider's jealousy and fear against him and advised him to frame Rainbow Dash because no one can save her. But didn't realize that this is a setup for Equestria and Imperial Phoenix Kingdom to wage war till one of them is gone for good."

Blazefist hissed, "It make sense now. Wind Rider took it without realizing the consequence. All for the sake of his record..."

As Wind Rider looked down and walked away to the door in shame, Strict Stalker approached from behind and spoke.

"Still up for sparring later at the gym?" Strict Stalker asked. Wind Rider turned to him. He smirked a bit, "You did say you owe me a rematch."

Wind Rider smiled a bit, "Yeah... I'll be there, old friend. At least, I still got rival to face with. See ya." He looked at Rainbow Dash, "Sorry for everything, kid. I really am."

Wind Rider exited the door. Everyone turned to Rainbow Dash.

Soarin smiled at Rainbow Dash, "So, would you like to fly with us?"

"Would I?!" Rainbow asked in surprise. She smiled as she flew up to the sky and cheered, "Woo-hoo! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, aww yeah..."

Everyone stared at her with amusement smile. She really wanted to be part of the team so much.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash?" Soarin spoke.

Rainbow Dash stopped as she blushed and make embarrassed noise. Everyone left the stage. Rainbow Dash followed them at once. She finally get to be part of the team!

* * *

During the grand opening, Wonderbolts made their best formation in front of the crowds. Wonderbolts unleashed their powerful smokescreen clouds in creating the flower-like. Rainbow Dash burst out from the middle while smiled proudly. Wonderbolts performed their aerial flower formation.

Rainbow's friends and Seven Phoenix Generals watched the event as they awed in amazement and surprise of the event.

 _"So my friend got her moment in the sun. Or the center of an aerial flower, as the case may be. And as for me? I got a chance to show off my Femme Mystique Chic collection!"_

Stormy Flare commented, "That's nice, dear."

"Oh," Rarity gasped in surprise as she spotted both her friends and Stormy Flare looking at her. She blushed, "did I say that out loud?"

They all nodded their heads in confirmation. She smiled and blushed in embarrassment. As Rarity and her friends continued watching the event, two shadowy figures were at the stairs' entrance.

 _"It looks like you failed..."_ The girl's voice said in amusement, "You should have been more be careful with them."

The male scoffed, _"It doesn't matter. We're here to test their friendship and skills. They will do anything to keep each other safe and sound."_

"Well... We'll gonna have to keep an eye on them. There's gotta be some weakness in them. I have to find it and break it after what they have done to me and my paradise..."

"We will achieve it. We will have our revenge..."

 _END_

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Blaze  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Matt Hill: Soarin  
Jan Rabson: Wind Rider  
Joshua Tomar: Strict Stalker

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kelly Metzger: Spitfire  
Kelly Sheridan: Sassy Saddles, Misty Fly, Mysterious Mare  
Sidika Larbes: Stormy Flare

 **Cameo:**  
Adam Baldwin: DJ Red  
Clancy Brown: Clumsy Rat  
James Sie: Shades  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Cinnamon Chai  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Peter New: Castle Guard #1  
Brian Drummond: Castle Guard #2  
Brian Dobson: Mysterious Stallion

 **References** :

1\. This will also be the same as ** _JusSonic's MLP Universe_**.

2\. **_Strict Stalker_** is based on _**Yu Jin (Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legend)**_.

3\. An Honor to _**Cartoonfan22's**_ favorite show - **_20th Anniversary of Detective Conan_**


	17. Ep 16: Made in Manehattan

**Episode 16: Made in Manehattan**

"I can't do it! I don't know if I can make it!" Twilight groaned in pain yet struggled, "It's too much for me!"

Shadow Dragon grunted, "Just hold on! You can do it!"

"Don't give in, mummy!" Nyx cheered, "Almost there, you can do it!"

Twilight grunted, "I can't! I really can't!"

"Come on, Twi! You can do this! You beaten Nightmare Moon, Ursa Minor, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and Changelings, King Sombra, Tirek and even Starlight!" Spike exclaimed happily, "You can do this!"

Lance nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This is nothing!"

Twilight groaned in fear, "I can't do it! It's... It's... It's too much! I have to do this!"

Everyone gasped, "Don't do this! Just a little more!"

"I can't!" Twilight exclaimed in fear as she lifted her head up as her horn glowed brightly, "I have to teleport now! I've gotta get out of here!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance as he pushed Twilight's horn down, "Forget it, Twilight. The purpose of this is that you need to calm down and relax. That means overcoming your still ongoing fear."

Twilight groaned as she stopped her horn glowing. She blew raspberry as she slowly sank down a bit in the large pool of different kind of snakes. Shadow Dragon and his family were above both of the pool tub.

"Do I really have to go through this?" Twilight asked in annoyance, "This is the worst day to deal with!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Like it or not, you have to go through. Otherwise you will never able to handle this."

"Doesn't Dragoking count?"

"Nope... He's the Ancient Beast of all reptile and dragon species. And it means you overcame and trusted him because he was part of dragon."

"So, unfair..." Twilight muttered in annoyance. Some snakes slithered around her neck passionately before licking her face. She yelped and shuddered in fear. She turned and found Nyx patted a green Anaconda. She gasped in fear, "Nyx, don't! Don't touch them! They're dangerous and poison!"

Nyx giggled as she continued patted the Anaconda, "C'mon, mummy. They're not very dangerous. They're kinda cute as Spike."

"Hey! I'm nothing like those snakes!" Spike remarked in annoyance.

Lance chuckled, "Someone's jealous."

Spike punched Lance's stomach, "As if, buddy! I'm jealous of nopony!"

Twilight sighed heavily in annoyance as she sank straight down again. Shadow Dragon noticed it as he lowered his head close to Twilight.

"This isn't about the snakes, isn't it?"

Twilight huffed a bit, "I'm bored."

Shadow Dragon scoffed in amusement, "Since when did Princess Twilight get so bored."

"Since I've read all the same books already! I wanna do something!" Twilight complained in upset. Shadow Dragon and others gave their raised eyebrow at her. She continued, "This one is not what I have in mind. Things have been so slow around here and I just—"

"TWILIGHT!" Four familiar voices screamed.

Twilight immediately flew up and straight through the door. Shadow Dragon, Lance, Nyx and Spike went after her at once. They came across the Council Meeting Chamber where they spotted Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie. They approached her at once while their Cutie Marks glowed brightly. That means one thing for sure...

"Yes! Finally! We've been summoned!" Twilight exclaimed happily as she approached the Cutie Map, "I wonder where the map wants us to—"

"Uh, mum? You'd better check on your flank again." Lance said in concern.

Twilight was confused at first. Spike held her wing up while pointed at her Cutie Mark. It didn't glow like others. She was in shock as she groaned heavily before landed her head on the table. She really wanted to go out for adventure.

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance while shaking his head. He turned and looked at four mares' glowing Cutie Marks. He wondered, "Where do you think-?!"

Four mares' Cutie Marks holograms emerged as they flew straight up while rotating around for few times. They slowly descended to the ground. Rarity's and Applejack's Cutie Mark landed on Manehattan while Pinkie and Fluttershy's landed on western part of the Land of Ma - Chinese Castle with farms and forests as well as strange giant skull of monkey within castle and hidden beneath the forests.

Four mares looked surprise and shock about it. Lance, Nyx and Spike awed in amazement. Twilight gasped in surprise upon looking at both location. Shadow Dragon remained silent while showing surprise at them.

Rarity excitedly squealed, "Manehattan! We've been called to Manehattan! Oh, I've simply been dying to go back for a visit! And now I return... with a purpose!"

Fluttershy smiled, "That's nice..."

Twilight Sparkle hummed while looking at both Cutie Marks rotating near to Manehattan, "It looks like you've been summoned to this particular neighborhood here."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "That sounds fun!"

"We're off to solve a friendship problem in one of the busiest and most vibrant cities in all of Equestria! Isn't this exciting?!" Rarity squealed happily while hugging Applejack tightly.

Applejack pushed Rarity aside as she took a glance at the Cutie Map, "Seems a hair odd, though, don't it? Map callin' me to a big city like Manehattan?"

"But you did been there before, didn't you?" Fluttershy asked curiously, "I remember you did said that you went there to be sophisticated pony like Orange Family."

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah! But you found out that, staying in Manehattna is not what you really wanted. And don't forget that's when Rainbow Dash hit the Sonic Rainboom! She led you straight back home. And you went home to become the farmer! And you lived in happily ever after! The end!"

Applejack sighed, "I did. But it didn't turn out well. There was more than that."

"Really?" Everyone asked.

Applejack shook her head while smiled a bit, "It's nothing. Nothing important."

"You may be more of a country pony at heart, Applejack," Twilight approached Applejack while patted her best friend and sister-figure, "but the map picked you two because you're the best ponies to tackle this particular mission."

Applejack hummed, "But how will we even know what our mission's supposed to be? That neighborhood probably has twice as many ponies as all of Ponyville."

"Pff. Kch. Ts! More like three times! Why, it's not only home to the Haypacking District – it's also home to the Fashion District!" Rarity exclaimed happily. Twilight looked down in upset while Shadow Dragon cleared his throat. Rarity yelped upon looking at Twilight's looks.

"Hmm. Shame you weren't called as well, though, darling. You did end up quite a fan of the hustle and bustle of Manehattan on our last visit."

"It's such an exciting city, and there's still so much I'd like to do there," Twilight Sparkle nodded as she flapped her wings happily in flying up, "So many museums and historical landmarks to visit. Not to mention all the libraries!"

"Hey, what about this place?" Nyx asked upon looking at Fluttershy's and Pinkie's Cutie Marks rotating around between Land of Ma's western border and strange land for monkeys. She said, "I'd never seen this place before."

"Me too," Fluttershy, Pinkie, Lance and Spike added in surprise.

Twilight descended down and looked at the Land of Ma's Western Border, "I recognize that place - Western Ma - home of peaceful and harmonic creatures in Western Dragon Kingdom! And it's perfect peaceful utopia for ponies, animals and environment. That's where Saber Dragoon lived."

"That's nice especially a friend of ours," Fluttershy commented.

"Wow... That was so amazing!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"Not only that, Saber is also the Prince," Shadow Dragon added. Everyone looked at him. He nodded, "Well. Kindy is actual Royal Prince while Saber was adopted. I supposed that considered royalty."

"He doesn't seems to act like one," Applejack said in concern.

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Indeed. He's more of a warrior than royalty. Not that I'm complaining, just curious."

Shadow Dragon chuckled in amusement, "He preferred the battle and war than the politics, though he's good at being detective and strategy much."

Rarity giggled, "I noticed."

"What about this?" Pinkie pointed at the castle with monkey's skull, "This looks like home for all the monkeys."

"It is. That's Ape Nation." Shadow Dragon answered. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Home for only monkeys and apes. They're not just barbarians but intelligent and respected creatures for the mother nature and animals too. They're Western Dragon Kingdom's important allies."

"Wow... Monkeys have their own kingdom. Who knew? This is definitely Fluttershy's specialty and hobby," Pinkie exclaimed happily. She turned and looked at Fluttershy, "Right?"

Fluttershy nodded while looking at both Western Dragon Kingdom and Ape Nation, "It is. Wow. Two kingdoms being friends. That's really nice."

"Yeah, it is..." Twilight commented while looking at Cutie Map, "I sure wish I could go to that place. It's so amazing. I could see how beautiful and great the farm is. I want to see the inventions and strategies of Prime Minister Skysoar Intellect Dragoon. I even want to see how courageous the generals are. This kingdom is so special as Azure Phoenix's Imperial Phoenix Kingdom."

Everyone looked worry and concern for her. They all knew that Twilight Sparkle wanted for more adventure and knowledge to learn.

"But this is your mission. Heh-heh. Don't worry about me." Twilight insisted happily, "I've got plenty of... work to do..."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Good. We can go back to overcoming the fear of snakes."

"Oh no! I am not going through that again! Not in my life!"

"Don't tell me - reading more books? Yeah... That would be very interesting for princess to get bored in the first place."

"I did not say that!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon began arguing again. Everyone in the room sighed in concern and annoyance. The couples really need to stop.

"At least, I don't have to be crazy snake lover. You turned my daughter into crazy snake lover now!" Twilight argued.

Shadow Dragon argued back, "Well, at least she can see the snake's true appearance, unlike her mother. She didn't even bother to go with her for Sisterhooves Social!"

Rarity gasped in concern, "The Sisterhooves Social!"

"We'll have to miss it. No tellin' how long we'll be in Manehattan." Applejack said in concern, "I sure hope Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle aren't too upset."

Nyx smiled a bit, "I'm pretty sure they'll understand, right?"

Lance nodded, "Yeah. And I think we'd better leave now."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they slowly walked away while both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon continued arguing with each other about differences.

* * *

Three hours passed...

Applejack and Rarity took the Pony Express train to Manehattan. They have arrived at the station. They haven't been here since last year's fashion event.

Rarity sighed happily, "Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me!"

As Applejack rolled her eyes in annoyance, she yelped in surprise upon looking at the front. She saw Taxi Ponies running and trotting across the street. She gulped in fear as she shivered and shuddered.

Rarity noticed as she approached Applejack, "Darling, are you all right?"

"Ponies move so fast here. Not at all like back home. I forgot how much I'm scared of it," Applejack said in concern as she muttered in concern while approached to the front, "Eyes peeled, ears open. Eyes peeled, ears open."

As the Taxi Ponies continued trotting across the road, traffic pony blew the police whistle in stopping them. He waved to other ponies to cross. As Applejack was about to move, ponies moved from her side and other side quickly. Traffic Pony blew the whistle in signaling the stop for ponies and 'a go' for Taxi Ponies to cross. She missed the turn. It is making her nervous and worry.

Rarity patted Applejack's back, "Remember, Applejack, you're in the big city now. No moseying. You've gotta walk with speed and confidence!"

As the whistle blown, Rarity trotted happily yet gracefully. She reached to the end of traffic. She gave the signal to Applejack.

Applejack snorted as she is ready for it. As she begin crossed the street, she got blocked or blocking ponies from moving. They complained and argued with her for blocking their way while she apologized to them at once. Applejack reached it before the whistle blow again.

"Butter my biscuits," Applejack said in concern, "I can barely cross the street in this town. How am I supposed to help solve a—"

Rarity gasped in shock as she pointed to the front, "There!"

Rarity and Applejack spotted two ponies talking with the hat shopkeeper. One was blackish Earth Pony with black and white spiky mane has the scars but made of zebra's skin worn the black vest, red bow tie and black cape while his Cutie Mark is Spade and Scalpel was talking with the pink little Earth Pony with crimson short mane with two pink bow and has one on her tail.

"Ooh! This one is good!" The little Earth Pony said happily as she worn greenish Phrygian Hat, "I look so cute, doc!"

"No! No." Rarity cried as she approached both Earth Ponies. They turned and looked at her. She continued, "That hat clashes with your mane, not to mention it's far too large and will undoubtedly obstruct your vision."

Rarity approached the hat stall as she looked around of the hats, "Oh, dear, none of these will do."

As Applejack entered the scene, Rarity gasped in surprise as she approached her best friend and her traveling luggage, "Oh, Applejack! What good timing!"

Rarity hummed as she looked through her bag. She came across the blue curved hat, "Here. This will do splendidly."

As Rarity placed the hat on little pink pony's head, she looked at the levitated mirror. She squealed happily, "Oh! It's so cute! How much would you like for it?"

"Oh, no-no, please, please, keep it. I can always make another." Rarity protested.

"Thank you so much!" Pink pony smiled happily. She turned and looked at the adult pony, "Dr. Black Jack! Look at me! Am I not cute?"

Black Jack rolled his eyes a bit while smiling, "Yes, Penny... Now that we're done. We'd better get going. Our patient need us now."

Black Jack walked slowly and calmly while Penny followed him. As they walking across the street, Applejack took a glance at the doctor while showing surprise and shock upon looking at him. Who is he? Why does he reminded her of someone? Does she know him somewhere?

"And you thought we wouldn't discover our purpose here! Pff. Kch. Ts!" Rarity remarked.

Applejack turned to Rarity, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that wasn't it."

"What? We just saved that poor pony from committing a terrible crime of fashion." Rarity explained. Applejack gave her raised eyebrow. She continued, "Well, she could've been meeting a friend who would've laughed at her new hat, and then their friendship could've been ruined forever! And... mmm... it's possible."

"Did your cutie mark glow signifyin' a job well done?"

"Ye—" Rarity looked at her flank again but found her Cutie Mark did not glow, "No. I suppose it didn't. Still, a disaster was averted!"

"Averted?" Hat Shopkeeper demanded in anger, "You just lost me a paying customer!"

Rarity gasped in concern, "Oh, my! Oh, I-I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry. I never meant to—"

"Beat it!"

"Uh, please accept my sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding, and might I add, what a lovely establishment you have here!"

Applejack pushed Rarity away from the shopkeeper before she could get herself more in troubles. They both continued walking across the street. Applejack gave the annoying yet irritating eyes at Rarity.

"You're right, Applejack." Rarity sighed, "The search continues."

Applejack sighed as she'd never know why Rarity keep fussing over the small matters or even the fashion. As they continued walking, Black Jack was cornered at the alley. He was looking at Applejack. Why?

"Good to see, A.J. You've grown well, little pony..."

* * *

Applejack and Rarity were at the district. They were asking the ponies if they have the problem with the town or not. Applejack asked individual one-by-one while Rarity used her commercial style in asking them about their problems at her stall. But so far, none of Manehattan Ponies bother to answer back.

Rarity huffed, "Good grief. This isn't working."

Applejack sighed as she turned to Rarity at her stall, "I'm not sure what we're supposed to do. To be honest, I'm still not even sure what the map called me here for."

"Oh, try not to worry, Applejack. The map picked us for a reason. Although how we're supposed to uncover that reason, I haven't a clue. We can't possibly approach every single pony in town until we find out what we're meant to d—ooh!"

Rarity got interrupted as she spotted two familiar characters coming out from the mayor's office. Both Saber Dragoon and Shorty Thinking were chatting with each other about something.

"It's them!" Rarity exclaimed in surprise. Applejack spotted as well. Both mares approached both Saber Dragoon and Shorty Thinking. She called, "Saber! Shorty-Poo!"

Both Saber and Shorty turned to their back. The boys gasped in surprise as well.

"Rarity! Applejack!" Shorty exclaimed in surprise, "What a surprise!"

Saber nodded, "Yeah. What are you girls doing here?"

"Solve the Friendship Problem," Rarity answered happily.

Applejack nodded in agreement, "But we don't know what's the problem. But don't supposed that you know about something? You did talk with the mayor."

Shorty nodded as he took and passed the flyer to Rarity, "We certainly do. And here's the reason why we have the chat with the mayor."

Rarity hummed as she read the flyer, **_"Please help us restore our long-lost but beloved tradition, the Midsummer Theater Revival. There's a guest performance by a local theater troupe, the Method Mares, as well as games, food, and much, much more. This event promises to bring our Bronclyn neighbors together and restore our sense of community, but there's so much to do and we need your help."_ **

Rarity gasped upon looking at pony who is responsible of the flyer, "Darling, this is it! The contact on the flyer is Coco Pommel!"

"Oh, right! She's the one you got a job makin' costumes for that designer friend o' yours." Applejack recalled happily.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "This must be why the map called you two here. You're here to help us and Coco to rebuild the Midsummer Theater."

Applejack hummed, "Well, I suppose it's at least worth lookin' into... that is, if we can ever get off this street corner."

With everyone nodded in agreement, they headed off in finding and meeting up with Coco Pommel.

* * *

At Coco Pommel's Apartment,

"I can't believe you found my flyer." Coco exclaimed happily while looking at her flyer, "Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

Coco Pommel was looking at her four friends eating and drinking while chatting with her. Rarity and Coco haven't seen each other since last year.

Rarity smiled as she took a sip of tea, "Applejack and I were specifically summoned here to be of service, and you, my dear friend, are in need of help. It's no coincidence, darling. It's fate!"

Applejack gulped while just finished eating the biscuit, "This Midsummer Theater Revival – what is it, exactly?"

"An outdoor play held at the community park." Coco explained as she took her Photo Album and show it to her friends, "Many moons ago, local theater troupes would perform, and ponies in the neighborhood would help make the costumes and design set pieces, prepare food to share during the performance."

Saber whistled upon looking at the photo album, "You all do look like you're enjoying with each others' company. Kinda reminds me of my home."

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. I felt the same way too."

Rarity smiled, "It sounds lovely, darling."

"It was, up until several moons ago." Coco said in disappointment and upset.

Everyone looked at her. She continued while pointing at the picture of yellow Earth Pony with curly and messy cyan and lighted green mane and tail worn the redglasses and dressed in her purple coat, and then rest of her in events.

She continued, "That's Charity Kindheart. She was a well-known costume designer on Bridleway. She started the Midsummer Theater Revival as a way to share her passion for theater with the neighborhood. No matter how busy she was, she always made time for the Revival."

Coco sighed in upset as she closed the book down. She stood up and approached to the balcony, "But when she moved away to be closer to her grandfillies, the neighborhood lost the special tradition she had started, and worse, the sense of community it fostered."

Everyone headed to the balcony where they saw many ponies weren't getting along with each other while shouting back and bad as well. It's really bad and not good as well.

"Nopony else stepped up to take over for Charity?" Saber asked.

"I've been trying to." Coco answered as she turned to her friends, "But I've just gotten a last-minute request to alter costumes for the cast of My Fair Filly, and I'm afraid I haven't made much progress."

"Oh... There's just so much to do to bring back the Midsummer Revival, and my flyers haven't attracted a single volunteer!"

Rarity nodded while smiled, "Say no more! You finish up your work, and by this time tomorrow, you'll be up to your mane in ponies who want to lend a hoof. Four of us will make sure of it!"

"Agree. We are here to help and restore the Midsummer Theater. You can count on us," Shorty said confidently.

"You will?" Coco asked in surprise and relief.

Applejack smiled, "You bet your boots we will!"

"Oh, I don't wear boots. I find they chafe my calves when I walk." Coco remarked in amusement.

Everyone yelped in concern. Coco actually buy the Applejack's words of expression?!

"It's just an expression." Applejack remarked.

Coco blushed in amusement and embarrassment. Everyone then laughed happily at Coco for her falling at some jokes and words of expression. Suddenly, Coco yelped a bit of pain on her stomach. They noticed and asked if she was okay or not.

Coco groaned a bit in wanting the pain go away. As if her wish come true, the pain is gone. She sighed in relief. She turned to her friends and said.

"I'm alright. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

In the morning...

Rarity, Applejack, Shorty Thinking and Saber Dragoon walked across Manehattan in passing the flyers to other ponies and getting more volunteers to help them work and rebuilt the Midsummer Theater. They went through the Main City, Main Street, Central Park, Zoo and some districts.

But unfortunately, their offer got turned down such as Newspaper Pony claimed he was too busy in selling and delivering newspaper out, Food Merchant didn't have time for it because of customers and Business Pony refused to donate to Midsummer Theater.

This isn't very good...

And for some strange reason, the mysterious Black Jack was looking at Applejack. She noticed him for few times. Was he a stalker or stranger? Why is he interested on her?

* * *

At Coco's Apartment...

"This is a nightmare!" Coco Pommel exclaimed in shock and concern. Everyone nodded in concern. She hissed in fear, "I finished the alterations for My Fair Filly, but I've barely started the costumes for the Revival, and the Method Mares are coming to the park tomorrow for a costume fitting and rehearsal!"

"Well, I could help you with the costumes." Rarity insisted.

Shorty Thinking nodded, "I will help as well. Designing the dress is like making some strategies and mathematics."

"But what are we going to do about the rest?" Coco Pommel said in concern, "The park is in desperate need of repairs, and the sets still need to be built!"

"Leave that to me. I'll do the repairs." Saber Dragoon said calmly. Coco turned and looked at him. He smiled, "Where I come from - I was a farm and builder boy before I became the soldier and the Prince."

"Well I know a thing or two about buildin' and fixin' things. It's kinda, well, my thing." Applejack added, "Could be the reason the map called me here!"

"You see, dear? We went out looking for volunteers when all the help you need is right here." Rarity said calmly. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement She continued, "The map wouldn't have chosen just Applejack and me if it was more than we could handle. And not to mention, we have some extra help. Everything is going to be just fine!"

* * *

"Perhaps I spoke too soon..." Rarity said in concern.

The ponies were looking at the landscape of Midsummer Theater. The grass were too tall and messy. Too much of flowers. The statue was rusted. And the theater looked old and about to break to pieces. This place is a mess!

"Oh, dear, you're right." Coco Pommel said in concern.

Rarity turned to Saber Dragoon, "Saber, can't you ask the mayor to help us solve this problem?"

Saber sighed, "It's not that simple, Rarity. I need the document for development or repairs from both me and the mayor approve it. And unfortunately, that was last minute to do it. We're on our own to deal with it."

Shorty nodded, "Saber's right. This isn't going to be easy."

Coco gulped in concern, "Are you sure you can manage this by yourself?"

" Well, there's a lot to do, but Rarity's right." Applejack said firmly as she looked at the park, "The map wouldn't have called us here if we weren't up for the challenge. You two go on and take care of the costumes. I'll see you at the dress rehearsal."

"I will help as well," Saber said.

Coco smiled happily to see so many friends to help. Suddenly, the pain came as she yelped in pain. She groaned and moaned painfully as she held her stomach tightly. Everyone looked at her as they asked if she was okay. All she respond is moaning and groaning in pain.

"Coco? COCO!" Everyone asked before screamed.

What happen to her?

* * *

At the hospital...

Coco Pommel was resting in her patient bed while having oxygen mask on her muzzle. Rarity, Applejack, Saber Dragoon and Shorty Thinking were worried for her. They wondered if she was alright or not. The doctor emerged from the operation room.

"Doctor! How is she? Is she gonna be fine?" Rarity asked in concern.

Doctor sighed in concern, "It's very serious case. Her symptoms is getting worse. If she had rested for a while, she wouldn't be in this."

"Is there anyway you can do for her?" Shorty asked in concern.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's beyond us to save her now," Doctor said grimly.

Applejack groaned, "There's gotta be something you can do! Isn't there anypony can help and save her? She's our friend."

"I can." The firm voice spoke.

Everyone turned as they found both Black Jack and Penny approached them. Both Applejack and Rarity gasped in surprise while Shorty Thinking and Saber Dragoon looked worry and surprise.

"You?!" Applejack asked in shock.

Black Jack continued, "Lots of patient have suffered this fate, I've deal with this before. I can handle with it."

"Really?!" Rarity asked hopefully.

"Yes. But my fee is not cheap. Are you willing to go through it?" Black Jack asked seriously. Four ponies looked shock yet concern. Shorty Thinking and Saber Dragoon looked concern as Rarity and Applejack nodded firmly. He nodded, "Very well... 10 Billion Bits for that patient's operation."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked.

Rarity gasped, "You... You can't be serious!"

"We can't pay that much!" Applejack said in concern.

"Money is cheaper than the pony's life," Black Jack said sternly, "If you won't pay, then I will not bother to save her."

"Why you?!" Saber exclaimed in anger.

Shorty held Saber still as the last thing he want was his best friend picked a wrong fight. They both watched and looked at Applejack and Rarity's looks and thinking. The girls looked at each other for the moment before they nodded.

"Alright, we'll pay," Rarity said firmly.

Applejack nodded, "We'll get the bits to pay! Promised. But you have your own word to keep. Save her now!"

"It's a deal," Black Jack nodded, "I will guarantee her safety. I promised. Begin the Operation!"

Penny giggled as she saluted, "Aye-aye captain!"

Black Jack, Penny and the doctor entered the surgeon room at once. They begin the operation in saving her life. The rest headed off at once. They not only need to fix and repair Midsummer Theater but also earned enough money for Coco's payment as well.

"Applejack, are you sure?" Saber asked in concern.

"I don't know," Applejack admitted, "But something tells me that I should trust him. We need to earn some bits by fixing the Midsummer Theater and gain some donation as well."

* * *

At Midsummer Theater, both Applejack and Saber Dragoon began working on removing the plants and repairing the theater.

Saber Dragoon was pulling the weeds and flowers out from the ground but too many of them for him to get rid of. Applejack was cutting grass which tired her a lot. Her hat got caught by the branch before it fell down. As she continue cutting the grasses, it caught something into it. She stopped as she looked down and found her hat was torn and in bad shape.

Saber Dragoon continued pulling the weed out but got pushed straight to the statue. As it was about to fall, Saber quickly rolled over to the side. Applejack decided to take a break as she placed her hat on bench. It broke down. Her hat fell on the ground.

Saber Dragoon and Applejack have finished clearing all the grasses and flowers as well as repairing the damages on park. They began repairing the stages now. They were now painting the walls. Rarity and Shorty Thinking have arrived with the prepared sets of clothes. Applejack and Saber Dragoon noticed them.

"I know it looks bad, but I'm movin' as fast as I can." Applejack said in concern.

Rarity smiled, "Don't worry, we've still got plenty of time. Everything's going to be—"

"Um, excuse me?" The voice asked.

Everyone turned and found four Earth Ponies standing on the hill - one was lighted green Earth Pony stallion with short mane and tail dressed in his coat and worn sunglasses, second was the pink Earth Pony mare with dark navy mane and tail dressed in her cyan shirt and worn the French Hat, third was an orange with funky purple mane dressed in his dark gray shirt and finally a purple Earth Pony with pinkish mane worn black-white striped shirt, sunglasses and black hat. The actors have arrived.

"Is this where the Midsummer Theater Revival is supposed to be, perchance?" Method Stallion asked.

Method Mare nodded, "We're here for the dress rehearsal?"

Shorty sighed calmly before approaching the clothes hanger wheels, "Right here! We've just put the finishing touches on the costumes."

Method Mare approached to the clothes hanger wheels while hummed and looking at the clothes. She turned to Shorty Thinking.

"We'll do a dry run of the play first, and then the fitting."

Method Mare approached to the stage as she climbed up. Applejack gasped in concern.

"No, wait! I haven't gotten a chance to—"

As Method Mare sat hoof on the stage, it started shaken like it was about to crumble and fall! Saber Dragoon quickly jumped and pushed her out before it collapsed! Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

Method Mare was safe but Saber Dragoon - he was safe as well. But for Midsummer Theater - it was ruined and messed.

* * *

At the hospital's surgery chamber, Black Jack and the surgeons began operating on Coco Pommel on the patient's bed. They have to cure sickness now.

"Scalpel," Black Jack ordered. The surgeon passed the scalpel to him. He began cutting Coco's body in finding the symptoms. He then ordered, "Drain."

Two surgeons inserting the drain into Coco's blood vessels in making sure her heart beating and stayed alive. Black Jack began search and looked for the cause of it.

"Pulse?" Black Jack asked.

The surgeon reported that Coco's blood pressure is 76 and stable. Black Jack continued in finding and removing the symptoms at once, as well as changing surgery tools from affecting bacteria on Coco's body. The surgeons awed and commented in amazement about how fast and good Black Jack is.

After three hours have passed, Black Jack has removed all of symptoms within Coco Pummel. He placed all the tools on the watery pod.

"Thoracic structure is complete," Black Jack concluded.

"Both blood pressure and heart rate are normal," The surgeon reported, "Operation is success."

Surgeons gave the applause for Black Jack in able to save the live of Coco Pommel.

Black Jack sighed as he removed the mask, "I appreciate the staff's help. Now it's up to you and your friends, Applejack to fulfill Coco's dream."

* * *

An hour later...

Coco Pommel was resting at patient's room. Black Jack explained and reported to her of what happened. He then left the room. Applejack and her friends returned and told her of what happened. Coco was heartbroken and upset to hear.

Coco sighed, "I just wanted to live up to Charity's example, to bring my neighborhood together again. But the park is still a mess, we haven't even thought about what refreshments to serve during the performance, and even if we had, we don't have a stage for the Method Mares to perform on! It's hopeless..." She broke down in tear as she looked down, "Just hopeless!"

Everyone felt sorry for Coco Pommel. They did everything they can to help her in making her dream come true. But it still wasn't enough.

Rarity, Applejack, Shorty Thinking and Saber Dragoon have their own discussion and away from Coco Pommel. They don't want to upset her again.

"I don't understand. The map summoned us here to solve a friendship problem. We've clearly found it," Rarity said in concern, "but why did it send the two of us? Why not Twilight? I'm sure she could have used her magic to transform this park in an instant!"

Applejack sighed, "I've been thinkin' the same thing. I mean, I can at least see why you're here – Coco's your friend, and you have an eye for costumes and all – but me? I was never gonna be able to finish a project this big. And not to mention, we still need to pay the fee to that Black Jack."

"I'm pretty sure there's the reason behind it," Saber Dragoon said calmly, "After all, Cutie Map decides who go and help the unfortunate souls in dealing with the struggles."

Shorty Thinking nodded, "I agree. You can't give up now. And don't worry about the fee, I'm sure we'll get our lords cover that up."

Rarity dramatically exclaimed, "We'll return to Ponyville as failures! Why must this be, Applejack? Why? Why?! Wh—"

Applejack placed her hoof on Rarity's mouth, "Now hold on there. I'm not suggestin' we pack up and go home."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Rarity pushed Applejack's hoof aside.

"I'm suggestin' we stop worryin' about what we can't do and start doing what we can." Applejack said firmly.

"Sounds like a true spirit of Apple Family," The voice commented happily. Everyone turned to their back as they found Black Jack leaned on the walls, along with Penny. They both entered. He continued, "Think big but start with small. Make it best."

"Black Jack..." Applejack said in surprise, "Why did you help me? I still haven't pay you back."

Black Jack smiled, "Don't worry about the bill. I'm sure you'll get it down. Besides, the patient needs to know this, Applejack."

Rarity, Saber Dragoon and Shorty Thinking were surprised that Black Jack knew about Applejack. As much as she wanted to know, she has to deal with crisis first. She approached Coco Pommel on her patient bed now.

"I think I've got a plan. It won't be anythin' big or fancy, but it'll be somethin'." Applejack explained to Coco, "And somethin's gotta be better than nothin', right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Applejack's plan. They can still do it! They can still save and revive the Midsummer Theater!

Coco hummed, "I suppose so..."

"That's the spirit!" Penny exclaimed happily. She stopped and hummed in concern, "Sorta..."

Black Jack smiled, "Then, let's get started."

* * *

Late Evening Time at Midsummer Theater...

Applejack, Black Jack and Saber Dragoon were building the new stage outside of park's entrance. They just finished building it up. Rarity, Shorty Thinking, Penny and Coco Pommel who was sitting on her wheelchair were near to the stage.

Saber whistled, "Didn't you were good at carpentering and building?"

"There're lots of things you don't know about me," Black Jack said calmly, "Carpentering is same as surgery. Nothing different."

"Alright, y'all, it's ready!" Applejack reported happily.

Rarity and her friends smiled in relief. Applejack, Black Jack and Saber Dragoon climbed down and sat close to their friends. It is time...

Emerged from curtains, Method Stallion asked, "Should we go ahead and start?"

Coco Pommel smiled and nodded for Method Stallion and his friends to begin his act. He went back in as the curtains unfolded.

 ** _ACT 1 - Charity Kindheart's Chance_** \- the scene started with Method Stallion acted as boss while Method Mate acted as Charity Kindheart entered the scene with her hanging clothes wheel.

 _ **Method Mare as Charity Kindheart** : Excuse me. I'm Charity Kindheart. I'm here about the open design position. I brought some samples of my work. I'm sorry I'm late. I had the hardest time finding my way here._

 _ **Method Mare as Charity Kindheart** torn up: I just moved here, and I keep getting mixed up by the street names! I had a map, but I dropped it in a puddle, which only made the street names harder to read!_

 _ **Method Stallion as Boss** : I see._

 _ **Method Stallion 2 as Receptionist** : Excuse me, but your next appointment is here._

 _ **Method Stallion as Boss** : Alright. Send him in. [to Charity Kindheart] I'm sorry, but based on these samples, I just don't think this is the place for you._

 _ **Method Mare as Charity Kindheart** gasped dramatically._

 _ **Method Mare as Boss** : Don't get me wrong. These clothes are all exquisite and well-made, but more theatrical than avant-garde. Have you considered costume design? I have a contact on Bridleway! If you're interested, I can put you in touch with him. ...And scene._

As the curtains closed down, Rarity and her friends heard some muttering and chatting. They turned to their back. They found some more ponies stopped and approached to the stage. They all sat down as they watched the show. It's working! The ponies are coming to Midsummer Theater!

As the curtains unfolded, the scene: Method Mare 2 acted as an aged Mrs. Pearblossom feeding the birds. Charity Kindheart entered the scene with the wagon of donated items. **_ACT 2 - Meeting Old Friends_**.

 _ **Method Mare 2 as Mrs. Pearblossom** : Charity, dear, is that you?_

 _ **Method Mare as Charity Kindheart** : Hello, Mrs. Pearblossom! I didn't see—oops!_

 _Clothes fell on the floor. The ponies awed in concern._

 _ **Method Mare 2 as Mrs. Pearblossom** : Oh, let me help you, dear. [Helped picking the clothes up.] Are these the costumes you've been working on?_

 _ **Method Mare as Charity Kindhear** t: Yes, I was supposed to be finished by now, but there's just so much to do, and I still have a few last-minute alterations to make before opening night! [Sighed] I'm sorry I couldn't get enough tickets for everypony in the neighborhood. I hope Mr. Pearblossom wasn't too disappointed. I know Trotter on the Roof is one of his favorites._

 **Method Mare 2 as Mrs Pearblossom** : Oh, my dear filly, don't worry about that. We're so proud of you. We shall be with you in spirit!

 ** _Method Mare as Charity Kindheart_** : Thank you! You've all made me feel so welcome here and have become like family to me! I just wish I could share this experience with you and the others!

More ponies come and join in watching the show. As the sun setting, they did not leave but to watch it. The show was good for them.

 _ **ACT 3 - Charity's Inspiration -** Charity Kindheart continued sewing the clothes while chatting with Mrs. Pearlblossom._

 _ **Method Mare 2 as Mrs Pearblossom** : So nice of you to put on this play for the neighborhood._

 _ **Method Mare as Charity Kindheart** : I couldn't have done it without everypony's help! I know it's not Bridleway, but—_

 _ **Method Mare 2 as Mrs. Pearblossom** : Oh, pish-tosh! It's perfect, dear!_

As the scene almost reached to the end, four method ponies bowed before the crowds. The audience cheered and gave the round of applause for not only the amazing acts of method mares but also the story and morality behind it. Manehattan Ponies started becoming more friendlier and kindhearted to each other again after watching Midsummer Theater Revival show.

Coco Pommel blushed in surprise yet happy while sniffed yet broke down in tears of joy. Her friends smiled in approval and agreement. Her dream is coming true. She finally fulfill Charity's Midsummer Theater Revival.

An old pony Pearly Stitch sniffed, "This is so nice. Haven't seen the neighborhood this friendly since Charity moved away!"

Method Stallion smiled, "Thank you, fillies and gentlecolts. Please give a warm welcome to the one who made this entire event possible – our neighbor Coco Pommel!"

The crowds turned to Coco Pommel as they cheered happily and clapped their hooves. Both Rarity and Applejack helped and moved Coco to the stage. She then began making the speech.

Coco Pommel cleared her throat, "Thank you all so much for coming. The Midsummer Theater Revival was always something that meant so much to me, and it seems it means quite a lot to all of you as well. I really can't take all the credit, though. My dear friends Rarity, Applejack, Saber Dragoon and Shorty Thinking helped me ever so much. And even the legendary doctor - Dr. Black Jack"

Applejack and Rarity bowed. Shorty Thinking and Saber Dragoon climbed as they waved to the crowds. Black Jack remained silent while watching the event. Penny screamed wildly and happily. Audience cheered wildly and happily while clapping their hooves. The speech was truly amazing and inspirational.

"Oh, darling, please, it was just a few costumes." Rarity remarked.

"Aw, shucks, I just happen to be good with a hammer is all." Applejack admitted, "To be honest, we had much bigger plans to start. When those fell through, we decided to simplify. This here was the result."

"Oh, don't be so modest. We were lost." Rarity admitted.

Coco Pommel smiled as she gave the wink to Rarity, "You bet your boots we were!"

Applejack smiled happily as she gave the wink to Mystic Ponies. They winked back to her as well.

After the show, everyone that involved at Midsummer Theater chatted happily with each other as well as being friendly and nice. Applejack, Rarity, Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking, Black Jack and Penny watched the event. Both Neighbor Pony and Business Pony approached to the group.

Neighbor Mare Pony smiled, "We just wanted to say how much we enjoyed the Midsummer Theater Revival and how much it inspired us!"

"I used to think that to help my community I had to do something big. Heh-heh. And let's face it –" Business Pony admitted, "in this day and age, who has the time for such a commitment? But here, you did something as simple as building a stage and putting on a play and, heh, look at how it's brought everypony together."

Neighbor Mare Pony smiled, "I saw Coco's flyers for volunteers but didn't think anything I'd have time to do would be that useful. Now I wish I'd offered to help, even if it was just pulling a few weeds or planting a few flowers."

"Not sure if you noticed, but the park is far from bein' fixed up. I imagine if you look around," Applejack said as she looked at the ruined stage, "you'll find there's lots of little ways for you to get involved in changin' this place for the better."

Both Neighbor and Business Pony smiled proudly, "We will!"

Both Neighbor and Business Ponies trotted off. A sudden glowing and ringing loud attract the ponies attention.

Both Applejack and Rarity turned and looked at their flanks. They found their Cutie Marks were glowing. Rarity and Applejack laughed happily as they hugged each other. Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking, Black Jack and Penny smiled. Mission Completed!

Applejack exclaimed, "We did it!"

"You bet we did," Saber Dragoon said happily.

"I understand now! It all makes perfect sense! I know why the map called you here." Rarity said in surprise. Everyone looked at her. She smiled as she explained,

"If Twilight had used her magic to fix the park, it wouldn't have fixed the real problem, which is that these Manehattan ponies didn't think they had time to do something for their community! But by building that stage and making sure the play went on, you showed them that just by doing something small, you can make a big difference!"

Shorty Thinking hummed calmly, "She's right. Even if Saber or me created the document with the mayor, it makes no difference here."

Applejack remarked in surprise, "Well, I'll be!"

"Seems you have more in common with the Manehattan ponies than you thought!" Saber remarked in surprise.

"Indeed she is," Black Jack smiled. Everyone looked at her. He continued, "Her parents would be very proud of her."

"Thanks... But for the payment," Applejack said in concern. Everyone looked at her as they wondered what she will said. She continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't pay in time. But if I work hard and earn much, I will pay that back."

Black Jack hummed for the moment before he smiled mysterious, "I think you've already paid me."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's done. You've shown the Manehattan the most importance of charity, cherish and hardworking. Everyone finally opened their eyes and understand the morality. And now, Midsummer Theater is going to be rebuild."

"I... I... I don't know what to say, Dr. Black Jack."

Black Jack smiled as he opened the case. He lifted the familiar yet similar to Applejack's hat except it has a familiar signature to her. The cowgirl gasped in surprise of looking at it. He removed the old hat and held the new one before her. Everyone were confused and surprised of Black Jack's gift.

Black Jack smiled, "Just say thank you, Applejack."

"Thanks..." Applejack said in surprise as she took the hat. She looked at the signature carefully ass she was surprise and shock. She looked at Black Jack again, "Where- Where did you get that hat? It has my pop's signature..."

Black Jack smiled mysterious as he began walking pass Applejack, "An old friend give me that as the token of friendship. Allow me to return it to you as the token of memoir. You remember me as KT, don't you, AJ?"

"KT?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Black Jack walked away from the park. Penny went after him at once.

"Hey, doc? What was that? How did you know about Applejack and her friends," Penny asked curiously, "Why did you give her that same hat as hers?"

Black Jack smiled, "That hat belongs to Applejack's father. He gave me as token of friendship. And now, I returned it to the owner as her only treasure and memoir of her father. She grown up well. I watched her from far."

Penny gasped in shock as she exclaimed while pressed her hooves on both sides of her cheeks, _"Achabaniken (Ohmigewdness)!"_

"Come on, let's get going," Black Jack said.

Applejack and her friends watched Black Jack and Penny walking across the downtown.

"I know Black Jack is unlicensed and strange doctor but," Saber Dragoon said in concern and worry, "But what was that?"

"Unlicensed?!" Rarity asked in surprise.

Shorty nodded, "Yes... He was licensed 1,000 years ago but got revoked for gambit in saving the patient's life. It was risky and dangerous bet he played but he saved the lives countless times. Some said he's a money grubber and thief. Others claimed him to be a deceptive doctor. But most claimed him the 'Miraculous Doctor'. That is why he was called as 'Black Jack' for gambit the impossible odds yet saved the lives."

"Hmm... That was truly mysterious of him yet he was so generous and respected as well," Rarity commented, "Though how does he know about Applejack? How does he know about her family?"

"Beats me," Saber Dragoon shrugged, "That's really mystery for me to figure things out. Mystic Ponies have undisclosed the classification files about him because they relied him for emergency situation. I can't even solve a history about him."

Shorty Thinking smiled a bit, "I guess things are meant to be mysterious and never to be solved."

Applejack continued watched the direction Black Jack and Penny have walked to. As she looked at her hat for the moment, she smiled a bit as if she remembered something. Applejack recalled the event when her parents were alive and she was 6-years-old.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Some years ago when Applejack was 6-years-old..._

 _Applejack and her parents were meeting their old friend dressed in his doctor's uniform at the Manehattan Hospital's rooftop. As the parents and mysterious stallion were chatting with each other, Applejack and Winona were playing a tag together. As Winona ran across the hanger stand's several white sheets, Applejack got tangled and wrapped by them. The cowgirl couldn't see where she was going._

 _As she reached to the broken yet not repaired barrier's edge hard, it broke and fell off. Applejack screamed in fear as she fell over it while still tangled by the white sheet. But it was caught in time. Applejack whined and screamed in fear upon looking at the ground which it was too high and far for her to look._

 _ **"Don't be afraid! Look at me!"** The voice called. Applejack turned and looked at the mysterious stallion as he pulled the sheet up slowly yet quick and hard. He grunted, **"Don't worry. Hold on! 'I'm not afraid, I'm strong!' Keep telling yourself."**_

 _Applejack gulped as she muttered, **"I'm not afraid, I'm strong! I'm not afraid, I'm strong! I'm not afraid, I'm strong!"**_

 _The mysterious stallion smiled, **"That's it! Keep it up!"**_

 _As the mysterious stallion continued pulling the sheet up while Applejack muttered quickly, she was reached to the top safely._

 _ **"APPLEJACK!"**_

 _Both Applejack's Parents cried in fear and despair as they galloped and hugged Applejack tightly and passionately. Winona whined in fear as she nuzzled Applejack's muzzle. They broke down in tears of despair yet relief to see Applejack was safe from. They were so worried for her. She turned and looked at the mysterious stallion smiled at her._

 _Applejack's Father turned and looked at the mysterious stallion. He sniffed, **"Thank you so much, Kuro Tezuka."**_

 _Kuro shook his head, **"Just call me Black Jack."**_

 _"To us, you are Kuro Tezuka,"_

 _Applejack's Mother said calmly while hugging Applejack._

 _Applejack's Father nodded as he passed his hat to Black Jack, **"Take this for saving my girl. Token of Friendship."**_

 _Black Jack was against the idea in taking someone's treasure. But upon looking at his friends' generous and pleaded looks as well as Applejack, he smiled a bit. He took the hat before putting it on his head._

 _ **"I'll treasure it to the end, old friend."**_

 _ **Flashback Ends:**_

* * *

Applejack sighed happily as she finally knows who is Black Jack and how does he knows about her and her family. She put her new or father's hat on her head while looking at the moon.

"I guess things are not meant to be solved. It's for the best," Applejack smiled, "Isn't it, Mr. Kuro Tezuka?"

Everyone looked at Applejack as they wondered what she was talking about.

Applejack smiled as she turned and walked, "I'd sure like to head back to Ponyville on the next train. I want to check in with Apple Bloom and find out how the Sisterhooves Social turned out."

"Absolutely," Rarity agreed, "Let's go and get some rest. Tomorrow, we're going home."

 _END_

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Neighbor Mare, Applejack's Mother  
Tabitha St Germain: Rarity, Method Mare #2,  
Cathy Weseluck: Coco Pommel, Spike  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Freddie Prinze Jr.: Black Jack  
Cathy Cavidini: Penny

 **Minor Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Jess McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Method Mare, Elderly Pony  
Mark Oliver: Applejack's Father, Method Stallion, Street Merchant  
Colin Murdoch: Business Pony, Method Stallion #2, Doctor, Surgeon  
 **  
Author's Notes:**

1\. **_Black Jack_** is based on **_Black Jack_** from **_his TV show (2004)_** , same goes to **_Penny_** who is based on **_Pinoko_**.

2\. **_Episode 16.5 - The Kingdom of the Apes_** where Pinkie and Fluttershy are going to will be next to post.

3\. There are two references - **_Black Jack's surgery performance_** is based on **_Black Jack TV Series (2004) Episode 2_** and **_Applejack's Flashback_** is based on **_Episode 21_**.

4\. This is also connected to **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** as well.


	18. Ep 16&Half: The Kingdom of the Apes

**Episode 16.5: The Kingdom of the Apes**

After Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie learned the location of Friendship Problem, they set their course off to Western Dragon Kingdom - home of benevolent and peaceful ponies and creatures and Ape Nation - kingdom of all apes. Whatever they may find at that place, they'd better be prepared for the mission.

For three hours have passed, the train reached to the station which located at the rice fields and some villages and hometown. Ponies emerged and came down the train, including Fluttershy and Pinkie.

As soon as two heroines exited the train station, they stopped for the moment. They witnessed the landscape of Western Dragon Kingdom - large fields of rice and vegetables, farmland, villages and hometowns. They even saw farmers and workers working with deer, buffalo and dragons together as one. They awed in amazement.

"Wow... Now this is what we called 'peaceful' town!" Pinkie remarked happily. She looked around the farmland as well as the ponies. She smiled, "Now this is what we called the real smile, unlike Starlight Glimmer's old home."

Fluttershy nodded, "Indeed, it is. So, how do we find the Friendship Problem?"

"I have no idea! Cool words from Twilight in first movie of Equestria Girls!"

"Oh, Pinkie... You are so random..." Fluttershy commented. She then spotted two greenish armored Western Guards. She said, "Maybe the guards can take us to the Benevolent Palace. We can ask Saber Dragoon or the Emperor himself about it."

"Great idea!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, "Come on!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie approached to the Western Guards as they were here to find Saber Dragoon or Emperor Virtue Dragon from Benevolent Palace. The Guards were surprise and shock to hear. They quickly prepare the carriage for Fluttershy and Pinkie. The Guards held the carriage's shoulder holder. They all headed straight for Benevolent Palace.

The Guards were galloping across the road to the Benevolent Palace.

"Your grace! It is an honor to have you both here in our kingdom," Western Guard #1 said happily.

Western Guard #2 nodded, "Yes. We have heard about your tale and adventure. They were truly amazing and inspiring! So, you are here to solve the Friendship Problem just as you did for Hometown, Griffonstone and Imperial Phoenix Kingdom from Northern Ma?"

"Well, when you put that way," Pinkie said in puzzle before smiled, "Yes! That's what we're going to do here."

Fluttershy sighed, "We still have no idea what is the problem here."

Western Guard #1 smiled, "I'm pretty sure that there wasn't a problem here. You have nothing to worry."

 ** _SWOOP!_** Western Guards yelped in shock as they stopped at once. They spotted arrow struck on the ground. Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked concern and worry of what they just saw.

Western Guard #2 gulped as he chuckled a bit, "Maybe... A little problem..."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked at each other for the moment. They know what they have to do, even though they're not strong and fast (well, just Fluttershy) as Applejack or Rainbow Dash, or even smart and magical as Twilight Sparkle.

"Can you take us to where that arrow came from?" Fluttershy asked politely.

Both Western Guards gasped in surprise. They looked at each other as they wondered. Are they willing to lead the girls to the battlefield?!

* * *

Western Guards held and carried the carriage all the way to the Benevolent Palace's Fortress Walls. They all stopped at once. Fluttershy and Pinkie gasped in shock as they saw more of Western Dragon Kingdom army were reinforcing the castle walls and entrance. Western Ma was under attacked!

Most of Buffalo Warriors held the entrance door with their mighty and tight strengths from letting it breached and rammed. Western Dragon Guards were on the towers or castle walls as they all armed and aimed their Ballistas, Arbalests and Catapults in firing at the invaders. Western Ponies were armed with their weapons. Some climbed to the castle walls in preparing their archery, rifles and stones to throw. Others charged through the secret entrance to outside in helping and defending against the invaders.

Pinkie and Fluttershy climbed up the stairs to the castle walls. They wanted to see and know what is going on.

They gasped in surprise as they witnessed the large army of different kinds of Apes attacking and invading the Western Ma. Western Dragon Kingdom were battling against the Ape Nation Invaders from entering and attacking Western Ma.

Fluttershy gasped, "What in the world-?!"

"Oh my goodness!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in shock, "Are those monkeys, gorillas, baboons, chimpanzees, Orangutan and more monkeys?!"

"I think it is. But why would the Apes attacked Western Dragon Kingdom?! I thought they were friends!"

"I don't know. But if we don't help our friends now, there's no telling what those monkeys will do with Western Dragon Kingdom! If our friends are gone, there's no telling what the monkeys will do next!? They could be stealing all of our bananas!"

Fluttershy sighed, "You're right. We've got to help our friends now! I hate doing this!"

Pinkie patted Fluttershy's back, "Me too. Come on! We've got to help them now!"

Pinkie and Fluttershy armed with their weapons and readied themselves in assisting and helping Equestria's Allies at once. They have to make sure that Western Dragon Kingdom won't fall or be defeated by the Ape Nation.

Both Western Dragon Kingdom and Ape Nation fought bravely and ferociously in winning the battle.

Veteran Shot the old yellow Earth Pony with white long bear and small mane and tail dressed in his yellowish robe with dragon green armor firing his arrows at his enemies while ordered the archers and rifle units in firing their arrows and blasters at the Ape Nation Invaders. The old veteran general dodged and avoided the arrows while taking the aim and fired his arrows straight at the Apes from infantry units, riders unit, climbing units on ladder, arsenal units and even workers accurately and quick.

Dragonspear and Justice Tackle the yellowish dragon armored white Pegasus were riding their white Fury and Speed Dragons in leading their Western Dragon Military Army against their enemies. Dragonspear swung his Dragoon Spear in slashing, knocking and defeating the Ape Nation Army while deflecting the arrows to pieces and blocking the monkeys' attacks. Justice Tackle unleashed his powerful Dragon Raid in charging and raiding across the large numbers of Ape Nation Army to pieces.

Western Dragon Kingdom fought bravely in defending their homes from the invaders. Ponies punched and kicked their enemies off or even used spears, swords, pikes and shields in beating them. Humanoid Dragons used their weapons in beating them while wild ones charged, rammed and bitten the invaders to pieces. Buffalo just rammed, charged and knocked the Ape Nation Invaders to pieces.

Ape Nation Invaders fought fiercely and ferociously in defeating Western Dragon Kingdom to pieces. Baboons, Mandrills and various small types of monkeys went wild in punching and scratching and even stabbing with their daggers on their enemies. Gorilla and large ones roared wildly as they punched, rammed, slammed and ripped them apart. Chimpanzees and various monkeys used their swords, spears and pikes in battling their enemies while blocking them off with their shields.

As Ape Nation and Western Dragon Kingdom continued battling with each other, Fluttershy and Pinkie joined the battlefield in assisting their allies. Veteran Shot, Dragonspear and Justice Tackle noticed it as they decided to ask later and worked together with them to defeat the invaders.

Pinkie used her Party Canon in blasting and knocking most of Ape Nation out in accurate speed while dodging and avoiding them catching or attacking her quickly as well. Fluttershy used her Animal Ruby in defeating Ape Nation by Elephant's Spirit in ramming and knocking them off, Monkey's spirit in dodging and avoiding the attacks, Cheetah's Spirit in running and raiding across them out, Armadillo's Spirit in rolling and charging in knocking them out, Bat's Spirit in unleashing powerful Sonic Wave at them and Mantis's Spirit in using her Twin Uppercut Attacks on them.

Western Dragon Kingdom were pushing Ape Nation back. They're winning the battle!

Chimpanzee General growled, "We've been overwhelmed! RETREAT!"

Ape Nation screeched and roared in fear and shock as they all turned and escaped. They all headed straight to the Southern Jungle before they lose their army and get killed by their enemies. Western Dragon Kingdom cheered wildly and happily as they have won the battlefield!

"Woohoo! We did it!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"For now, they'll be back," Dragonspear said in concern. Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked concern and horrified of what they just heard. He turned to them both as he smiled, "But we are relief to have reinforcement from you. I am Dragonspear - one of Five Dragon Generals. These two are old pony General Veteran Shot and raider General Justice Tackle."

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! This here is Fluttershy," Pinkie explained happily.

Fluttershy nodded while smiling, "Can you explain to us of what really happen here?"

Dragonspear sighed, "Yes... But not here, let's return to the palace at once. Emperor Virtue Dragon needs to hear this."

Dragonspear and the main army returned to the Benevolent Palace at once. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie followed them at once. They're about to get the answers very soon.

At the shadowy of jungle, the hooded pony watched the event while smiling darkly.

"Good... They're here. Both will be mine to collect for Qin Wang Di's resurrection. And this time, it will not be the same as last time. I am more prepared than before..."

* * *

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie followed Dragonspear, Veteran Shot and Justice Tackle all the way to Benevolent Palace's Throne Chamber with the theme of golden Chinese Dragon and Chinese style. The girls saw and met the rest of military officers from left and advisors from right while the green Unicorn with black shortened yet sharp twin mustache and beard dressed in his white robe while his mane was pin by the Prime Minister's crown while holding his Feather Fan stood besides the Emperor's seat.

As Dragonspear and his team returned to military side, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stood still before the Emperor and Founder of Western Dragon Kingdom - a young lighted brown Earth Pony with the black mane in bun shape and short tail dressed in his dark green Imperial Dragon Armor and his Cutie Mark is Golden Dragon Symbol with twin blades.

Dragonspear cleared his throat, "Presenting to the Emperor of Western Ma - Emperor Virtue Dragon and Prime Minister Skysoar Intellect!"

Western Dragon Kingdom Officers and Advisors bowed down before the Emperor and Prime Minister of Western Ma. Fluttershy followed as well.

"Hey there!" Pinkie greeted happily.

Everyone but the Emperor and Prime Minister gasped in shock and concern. She cannot do that!

"Pinkie Pie! Show some respect!" Fluttershy scolded Pinkie.

"It's okay... I'm sure that not all ponies are lucky to have the rulers or monarch on their home," Virtue Dragon said calmly. Everyone within Military Army sighed. He continued, "You must be Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from Ponyville? It is an honor to meet you in pony."

Fluttershy bowed, "We are honored as well, your highness."

"So, my new friends," Skysoar spoke up as he questioned firmly and calmly, "What brings you here? I'm sure you did not come here for vacation."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Right again! The Map called us to come here and solve the Friendship Problems."

Everyone within the Throne Chamber chatted and muttered in concern and surprise of what they just heard. Their kingdom has some Friendship Problem?

"And I think that fighting with the Ape Nation could be the answer," Fluttershy said in concern, "What was that about? Why do they attacked you?"

Everyone within the chamber were in concern and scared. They wondered if they should tell Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie of what really happens.

Skysoar sighed, "We don't know why. All we know is that we have received some threaten messages from our allied monkeys - if we do not return their sacred artifact to them, then they will not stop until all of us are destroyed and sought it out."

"What artifact would that be?" Pinkie asked in concern.

Skysoar shook his head, "I wish we knew."

"Because we did not return their artifact or didn't realize that we have one," Dragonspear continued, "Ape Nation attacked and invaded our home for nearly two weeks."

"Indeed... We are lucky enough to hold and repelled the invasion with everything we've got," Justice Tackle said in concern, "But the fight with the monkey isn't over yet."

Veteran Shot nodded, "These monkeys are very relentless and crazy. They will do what they can to get inside and defeat all of us. They will get their 'artifact' by means of necessary."

Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie gulped in concern of what they just heard.

"Oh my gosh... That's terrible..." Fluttershy said in concern.

Virtue Dragon sighed, "Yes... I don't understand why and how could they attacked us. I'd never want to fight my own allied nation because they're my friends and brothers-in-arms. They're very important to me and this kingdom."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "That's cruel and meanie too! The Monkeys can't do that! I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding! Somepony or monkey from their home was just playing the prank."

"You maybe onto something," Skysoar said in concern, "This could be the enemy's plot in separating our alliance apart. They know our strength and weaknesses. They want to destroy it and let our own allies to defeat and destroy us."

Dragonspear hissed, "This isn't good..."

"We cannot let that happen!" Justice Tackle exclaimed while stomped his front feet down hard.

"I agreed, lad. Neither us nor our allies will be destroyed," Veteran Shot agreed, "But how are we going to stop this from happening?"

"Have you try to talk with them?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie nodded happily, "Yeah. Talking with new ponies help us know the problem. After all, you and the Apes were friends once, right? That means you still can chat."

Skysoar hummed, "Yes. It's a good plan. We did plan to negotiate with the Apes but we did not have time because of the invasion. Now the Apes have retreated to the Southern. We now have the chance."

"I still think it's dangerous and risky," Veteran Shot said in concern, "The Southern Jungle terrain is very dangerous and tricky when it comes to the Apes especially the today's weather. It's gonna be very hot, mate."

"And not to mention, we have the Barbarian King to deal with. He is the leader of the Ape Nation. Defeating and capturing him won't be easy." Justice Tackle said in concern.

Dragonspear shook his head, "Do not be feared of what we cannot do. Prime Minister and I have been that terrain from many moons ago. We have defeated the Barbarian King's Ancestor and his tactics for seven times. We have overcame the obstacles before, then we can do it again."

"Yes, Dragonspear is right. We still have the chance to reach the Barbarian King." Skysour said thoughtfully. He turned to Virtue Dragon, "My lord! We must move out now. This is our chance."

Virtue Dragon stood up as he shown his firm and fierce face, "I agreed. Dragonspear shall be Grand Commander of the Force. Justice Tackle and Veteran Shot shall be the Generals of Right and Left Army. Rogue and Sparkler Shield shall be my bodyguards. Skysour is not only my advisor but also consultant. I shall lead the force. Our objective is simple - find and capture Barbarian King. We must not bring bloodshed to his monkeys. They're the essential to our forces."

"Understood!" Western Dragon Kingdom army exclaimed and bowed down.

Virtue Dragon sighed a bit before shown his firm again. "Prepare the army! We march at once!"

Pinkie and Fluttershy have their own private chats now about the mission.

"Do you think this is Friendship Problem?" Fluttershy asked.

Pinkie shrugged, "Well... It's the only thing we found so far. After all, I'm pretty sure it's just misunderstanding problem."

Fluttershy sighed, "I hope so... But why do I get the feeling that this isn't misunderstanding problem?"

* * *

An hour later...

Western Dragon Kingdom have prepared the army for not only invasion but also trying to find and capture Barbarian King from launching the invasion on Western Ma as well as understanding the problems behind 'Artifact Stolen'.

The army is up to 10,000 Army of Ponies, Dragons and Water Buffalo. Virtue Dragon is now the Leader of the Army while Dragonspear acted as the Grand Commander, Veteran Shot and Justice Tackle acted as the Generals of Right and Left Flank, the brown Unicorn with crimson spiky mane and short tail while his Cutie Mark is Broadsword - Rogue and a young lighted green Pegasus with shorty black gentle mane and tail and her Cutie Mark is sparkling shield - Sparkle Shield as the bodyguards and finally Skysour Intellect acted as the advisor and consultant of the campaign. They're all ready to enter the Southern Jungle.

Pinkie and Fluttershy joined the campaign as well. They believed that they can provide the aid and assistance in restoring the alliance between Ape Nation and Western Dragon Kingdom.

Fluttershy noticed Virtue Dragon talking with Blade Dragoon the crimson Unicorn with black long mane, mustache and beard and tail worn the greenish robe with golden dragon armor and headwear and Warpath Temper the dark brown Pegasus with black short spiky mane and tail and black mustache and beard worn the greenish General Armor.

Warpath Temper looked at Sparkle Shield, "Sparkly, just make sure that you're safe from danger. And whatever happens, look after your uncle lord. He's important family."

"I won't let you down, father," Sparkle Shield said firmly.

Blade Dragoon looked at Rogue, "My son... Do your best to protect our lord. And no matter what happens, you mustn't be defeated. I know you are strong and determined warrior."

Rogue nodded firmly, "Yes, father. You can count on me."

Both Rogue and Sparkle Shield turned and faced to the front as they mounted their Dragon Rides. They both headed to the front at once.

"Ever been to jungle before, Sparkle? I heard it's quite tropical and awesome," Rogue said happily.

Sparkle shook her head a bit, "No, Rogue. I'd never been there before. But I would like to try it. I heard they have various animals especially a giant mammal creature."

Rogue whistled, "Can't wait to try one from Ape Nation if we can end their invasion for good."

"Are you sure you can do it?" Warpath Temper asked in concern, "Going to the jungle sound dangerous. You could need some backup."

"Indeed. Thought Dragonspear and Master Skysour have been the jungle," Blade Dragoon said in concern, "you however are ready for this terrain. I feared for your safety, brother."

"Your concerns is noted. But as the Emperor of Western Dragon Kingdom, it is my duty to protect and keep everyone safe from harm," Virtue Dragon said firmly, "And that includes Ape Nation. So no matter what happens, keep our home safe."

Both Blade Dragoon and Warpath Temper looked at each other as they both disliked the idea in putting their older brother in danger. They sighed in concern as they know him well because he wants nothing more but protection of his nation and ponies.

"Alright. We'll do it. Be safe, brother." Both Blade Dragoon and Warpath Temper bowed.

Virtue smiled in relief as he bowed back, "Thank you. I promised that I will return home safely."

Fluttershy saw Virtue Dragon hugged both Blade Dragoon and Warpath Temper passionately. She hummed in concern yet upset for some reason. She took her amulet out as she opened it in two. She spotted her younger self hugged by older Pegasus figure as they both shown their happy smiles. She sighed unhappily.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked in concern.

Fluttershy shook her head, "It's nothing. Come on. We have our mission to do."

"Okie Dookie Lookie!" Pinkie giggled happily.

As the Generals and Military Officers mounted on Dragon Rides, Virtue Dragon was the last one to ride on his White Shifter Dragon. Both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy mounted on as well with both Dragonspear and Justice Tackle's rides. They're all ready for the mission.

Dragonspear approached Virtue Dragon, "Lord Virtue, we are ready."

Virtue Dragon nodded firmly as he turned to the front, "Warriors of Western Dragon Kingdom, we ride! To Southern Jungle!"

Virtue Dragon galloped at once. The 10,000 army of Western Dragon Kingdom followed and charged straight into the depths of jungle.

Within the ancient yet ruined theme of throne chamber, a giant black Chimpanzee worn the heavy armor and pants as well as the barbarian headwear was sitting down on his seat as he received the reports from his scout. He growled angrily while clenching his fists tightly.

"Kattu?! My love?" The gentle voice asked. Kattu turned and found the slimmed Chimpanzee worn purple bra and and a long skit-like as well as the headwear to cover her face. She approached Kattu, "Is everything alright?"

Kattu sighed heavily, "No, Zhu Rong. I am not. They refused to return our sacred artifact to us, and now they wanted to wage war against us. We shall fight back. They have no idea of how angry and upset we Apes really are! Prepare for WAR!"

"Yes, my king!" Chimpanzee Scout exclaimed.

Ape Nation is now in war against the Western Ma. The hooded pony was hidden behind the cornered cave as he smiled in pleased.

"Perfect... Skysour and Dragonspear may have been through Southern Jungle but Fluttershy, Pinkie and peasant Virtue aren't. All goes according to my plan. It's perfect."

* * *

In the late afternoon...

Western Dragon Kingdom continued marching to the Southern Jungle in search and hunt Kutta down and end his invasion of their home for good. But they soon found the terrain proved to be difficult to coordinate and travel due to the hot climate and the surroundings such as tight and cluttered trees, poison swamps, quicksand and some wild predators stalking the ponies with fear.

Though Skysour and Dragonspear have experienced the Southern Jungle before, this is the first time for other ponies to experience it.

Most of the soldiers began exhausting and tiring as they feel so thirsty and tired due to the hot climate. Pinkie and Fluttershy felt that as well.

"Wow... This is my first time to experience the jungle." Pinkie commented in surprise. She sighed heavily as she wiped her sweats off, "Wow... It's very hot! I guess Prime Minister wasn't kidding about the weather and this jungle. I almost felt tired and thirsty."

Veteran Shot panted, "I hate to admit but the lass's right. We need to rest. I'm too old to endure the heat. It pain my ass..."

"Ponies were too tired as well. We need some rest," Justice Tackle added.

Virtue Dragon took a glance at his soldiers as he was worried for them. He heard about the Southern Jungle and its story but never experienced it before. He needed his soldiers armed and ready for anything. He can't have them to be tired and get defeated immediately.

"There's a lot of shades here and some lake as well," Virtue Dragon said firmly and calmly, "We should rest here."

Dragonspear approached his emperor at once, "My lord, I must against it. It's best that we should keep moving to the open field."

Skysour nodded in agreement, "Dragonspear's right. Ape Nation will use the jungle as their advantage to defeat us. We must camp on the open space for rest and the attacks."

Virtue Dragon sighed in concern, "I don't like it. But I trust your judgment and experience. We must continue to find the open space for both rest and defense. Resume the advance."

Western Dragon Kingdom army moaned and groaned in upset. But they have no choice but to obey and follow due to Virtue Dragon being their only leader but their comrades. They continued traveling across the jungle in reaching the open space. As they continued traveling, both Pinkie and Fluttershy decided to ask their allies about the experience and history with Ape Nation. They want to know more about the Apes.

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "Um... Excuse me. I hope you don't mind us asking but may we know about Ape Nation?"

"Yeah... We wanna how you guys make friends with the monkeys. It sounded like they're very good friends to you so much," Pinkie said happily.

Virtue Dragon looked at both Prime Minister Skysour and Dragonspear for answers. They both looked at each other for the moment. They wondered if this is good idea or not to tell them about the history or not.

Skysour Intellect sighed, "Very well. We shall reveal the history behind our alliance. After the defeat and death of our emperor before reincarnated as Mystic Pony, our southern fortress almost conquered by the Southern Barbarians. Both me and Dragonspear led the force for the Southern Campaign to not only defeat but also capturing Barbarian King's ancestor - King Kutta the Great."

Dragonspear continued, "We fought against him for seven times as well as capturing and releasing him. We faced against him, his wife, his officers, his brutal army, his trickery, difficult terrains, poison swamps, his Shaman and wild animals and even General and his rattan armored soldiers."

"King Kutta the Great is very brave, persistent and loyal Barbarian King to his home but very stubborn to admit his defeat," Skysour Intellect continued, "We defeated and captured him for seven times. After the seventh but final battle, he finally submitted to us. We build our alliance."

Both Pinkie and Fluttershy were all shocked yet surprise of what they just learned.

"Wow... How long have you and monkeys been friends?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

Skysour sighed, "It lasted for nearly 40 years. But because of Western Dragon Kingdom has fallen, so as the alliance with both Water Tiger Kingdom and Ape Nation. After the long war and fall of kingdom-by-kingdom, we have returned and reestablished our kingdoms as the True Rulers of Ma. We even reestablished the alliance with Ape Nation. And it lasted for thousand years."

"And now, the Ape Nation attacked and invaded us because they accused us for their sacred artifact been stolen," Dragonspear said in concern and upset, "We could never do such a thing."

"Oh dear... This is terrible..." Fluttershy said in concern, "Who could do such a thing? Did anypny or monkey have against this much?"

"We wish we knew," Justice Tackle said in concern.

Veteran Shot sighed, "All we can do is find and capture that King Kutta."

"Indeed... We have to stop at once. We have to clear the misunderstanding," Skysour said firmly, "We need to talk with him."

Virtue Dragon nodded, "I agreed. We must keep moving now. We need to end this before more lives could be taken away."

"Lord Virtue, stay close to us," Rogue said firmly, "Father wouldn't want you to get hurt. You're too important for our kingdom to lose."

Sparkle nodded, "Rogue is right. We would be lost without you."

Virtue Dragon sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried. I just want to end this conflict."

"We understand, my lord. But it's best that you should remain stay close to us but vigilant." Skysour said, "The Ape Nation will do whatever it takes to win the war and defeat you for reclaiming their stolen artifact."

Dragonspear nodded, "Indeed. Please, stay with us for your safety."

Virtue Dragon shook his head in upset yet nodded in agreement. He and his Western Dragon Kingdom continued marching across the depths of jungle. Fluttershy noticed it again as she shown her concern and pitiful looks for the Emperor of Western Ma. She too felt that way because she too wanted to end the conflict and clear the miscommunication.

As Western Dragon Kingdom continued marching across the depth of jungle, they stopped as they heard the branches snapped. They were armed with their weapons. Both Rogue and Sparkle stayed close to Virtue Dragon and Skysour Intellect while three Dragon Generals approached to the front as they were armed and readied. Fluttershy and Pinkie too were armed as well. The Apes are coming!

Before any of Western Dragon Army could do anything, a sudden struck on the Dragon Guard's back. An arrow has struck on his. His death alerted the rest. Some looked up and found Apes were on top of branches and trees while others found more standing in the mist, bushes and tree's trunks. The Apes are here!

The Ape Nation Soldiers screeched and roared wildly as they all charged straight at Western Dragon Kingdom from the mist or top of trees. The Mystic Pony armed with their weapons as they were ready to fight.

"Remember! We can't hurt them! We need to capture the leader alive to end it!" Virtue Dragon ordered firmly.

"Hurt them?! What about us?!" Pinkie asked in concern as she armed with her Party Canon. She giggled a bit, "Wow... That is so cliche for everyone not wanting to hurt some good or misunderstanding creatures."

"Save the jokes later. Here they come!" Justice Tackle exclaimed in concern.

Dragonspear turned to both Rogue and Sparkle, "Protect the Emperor! No matter what happens, don't let any monkeys near to him!"

"My Lord!" Rogue and Sparkle exclaimed fiercely.

As the Ape Nation Soldiers came close to the Western Dragon Kingdom, the monkeys attacked the ponies fiercely and wildly. The monkeys from branches and tree tops continued firing and launching their blackish bladed arrows and blackish painted stones in knocking and killing Mystic Ponies. Others attacked head on with their blackish bladed weapons in killing them. Western Dragon Kingdom fought back as they tried their best not killing them while knocking the Apes out, though some unintentionally and accidentally did it.

"What kind of weapon is that?! I thought Mystic Ponies are Immortals!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

Skysour groaned as he teleported from the multiple arrows and swinging swords, "They're Curse Crystal! It allow anyone to harm and kill anypony who is Immortal - Alicorn Ponies, Mystic Ponies or even Mystic Demons. If they touched your heart, then you're gone! Don't touch them!"

Dragonspear climbed down from his Dragon Ride as he swung his Dragoon Spear in knocking and beating the monkeys down while blocking, deflecting and dodging the attacks and blackish blade. Justice Tackle continued rode his Dragon Ride in charging and attacking the monkey while he swung them off by his Raider Spear and deflect the attacks. Veteran Shot dodged and avoided the attacks while accurately fired his arrows in wounded and knocked them out. Skysour Intellect teleported from the attacks while firing Wind Storm Blasts at the monkeys. Both Rogue and Sparkle swung their Broadsword and Sword at the monkeys as they defended Virtue Dragon from being attacked or kidnapped. Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon in knocking the monkeys off the branches. Fluttershy helped defend Virtue Dragon with the help of her Animal Ruby Spirits - Bat, Elephant, Cheetah, Gorilla and Wasp.

As both sides continued battling with each other fiercely, King Kutta climbed from one tree's branch to another swiftly and accurately dodged the attacks. As he closed to the tree above Virtue Dragon and his bodyguards, he took the smoke bombs out as he dropped it on them. The bomb exploded and launched the foggy mist. Everyone coughed heavily. King Kutta roared wildly as he quickly jumped and dived down at once. His Chimpanzee and Gorilla Soldiers followed him as well. They then attacked the ponies hard and quickly.

As Fluttershy continued using her Bat Spirit in launching her Sonic Wave, her ears able to detect a feint noise of screaming and shouting in fear and pain. She turned and spotted monkeys' shadowy figure battling with the ponies. She gasped in shock. She quickly flew straight into the mist as she has to help her friends beating the monkeys back at once.

As Western Dragon Army and Ape Nation Soldiers continued battling with each other, the horn sounded loudly. Ape Nation screeched and roared wildly as they quickly turned and escaped the battlefield at once. After seeing the monkeys running away from the fight, Western Dragon Kingdom cheered wildly and happily as they won the battlefield.

"Glad that's over. Those Apes really likes to monkey around, don't you agree Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked happily. She heard no answers. She called and looked around as she only found the medic treated the soldiers' wounds and injuries. But it make her scared and worried, "Fluttershy, where are you?!"

"Has anyone seen our lord?!" Dragonspear asked in concern, "I can't find him!"

"He's not with us either," Veteran Shot said in concern.

Skysour hissed in concern, "We've been fooled and distracted! Our lord has been captured."

"Damn those monkeys!" Justice Tackle exclaimed in anger.

"Noooooooooooo!" Pinkie screamed in fear. She grabbed Skysour's robes as she screamed, "We've gotta do something! We've gotta save Fluttershy and Virtue Dragon now. There's no telling what those monkeys will do! They could eaten our friends alive!"

"Pinkie Pie! Monkeys don't eat meats," Dragonspear said in annoyance, "But she's right. We have to find them now."

Skysour nodded, "I agreed. And I know where they are. Move out!"

Skysour and his remaining army of Western Dragon Kingdom headed off at once. It took them about two to three hours in passing through the jungle. They reached to the edge where they spotted the large castle with four towers on the edges in Indian theme, along with the giant skull of monkey hung over the middle spiral tower-like.

They even spotted King Kutta and his Ape Nation were marching through from road into the castle. His monkeys cheered wildly and happily for their leader's triumph. He had captured Virtue Dragon - Emperor of Western Ma. But he wasn't alone. Rogue, Sparkle Shield, Fluttershy and 100 Soldiers were with him now.

Pinkie was about to move but stopped by Dragonspear.

"What are you doing?! We've gotta help them now!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in concern.

Dragonspear nodded in understanding, "I understand but not today. We'll strike the Ape Nation by dawn where they're still asleep. No doubt they'll be cheering and celebrating for their victory."

"Yes... If we strike tonight during the celebration of victory, they'll strike us back." Skysour added, "It's best that we tired all of them down first before we strike."

Pinkie hissed before sighed in upset, "Okay... I just hope Fluttershy's okay. She's very sensitive and easy get bruised. I don't want her to get hurt. If that happens, I'm gonna make those monkeys sorry for messing with the wrong pony."

* * *

Within the ruined dungeon, King Kutta was glaring and watching Virtue Dragon and his soldiers being tortured and whipped by his persecutors. He wanted their spirits and resistance to be broken, so he can finally have the answers. Virtue Dragon and his soldiers were enduring the torture as long as they can despite feeling the pain on them. Fluttershy too suffered it as well.

As King Kutta gave the signal of stop, the persecutors stopped from whipping and torturing Virtue Dragon and his soldiers. King Kutta approached and glared at his prisoners.

"Well?" King Kutta demanded fiercely.

Virtue Dragon panted heavily, "We told you before. We didn't do it. We don't have your artifact!"

"Yeah! We're telling you the truth! We don't even know what the goddamn artifact is!" Rogue exclaimed in anger.

King Kutta growled and roared angrily at them, "You're still lying?! Damn it! How long are you gonna keep this up?! I won't tolerate this anymore!" He huffed angrily as he turned and exited the door. Before he left, he turned and glared at them, "If I don't get the answers by sunrise, I will kill you all!"

Fluttershy moaned as she took a glance at King Kutta, "Why are you so angry with us? We're telling you the truth. We don't even know what artifact you keep talking about..."

"Don't you dare lied to me! Your envoy have come to my kingdom in delivering the best weapons for defense. We were really appreciated," King Kutta said calmly yet upset. He growled, "Then, he demanded the return to him and his kingdom - our sacred artifact! I refused. And the next, it's gone! And I know who to blame!"

Sparkle gasped in concern, "No... You're not actually think that-?! We would never do such a thing! Honest! We didn't even send our envoy for delivering the gifts to you neither!"

King Kutta roared in anger, "Enough! I want the answers by sunrise! That's final!"

King Kutta exited before he slammed the door hard. The persecutors then dragged and moved Virtue Dragon and other prisoners to their cells. Virtue Dragon and his friends were locked up until sunrise. The securities often came to Virtue Dragon and his friends' cells for delivering the foods for the prisoners to eat or checked on the latter.

As almost everyone was sleeping during the night, some were up and wondered what happen next. Fluttershy looked through the cell's windows. Rogue was looking through the door's small window. Sparkle was looking after the Emperor of Western Ma who remained quiet while looking at his picture of whole family. Virtue Dragon sighed heavily.

Fluttershy noticed and heard the noise. She approached Virtue Dragon as she found him looking at the picture.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Virtue Dragon looked at Fluttershy who was worried for him. He sighed as he nodded before looked back at his picture, "Lots of times. Even though Blade and Warpath were just sworn brothers, but they're family too."

"I see..." Fluttershy nodded in understanding as she took a glance at the picture of her amulet. She sighed, "I missed my brother so much. I haven't seen him since I left home..."

"I understand, Fluttershy. And I'm pretty sure he missed you too. You're his sister and family."

"Yeah... Um, may I know... Why did you do it? You could ask Skysour or Dragonspear handle it. You weren't part of it before. If you don't mind me asking that..."

"Because I feel responsible." Virtue Dragon said softly. Fluttershy looked concern as he continued, "Making alliance is not only about making friends, but also responsible and care for each other. Because I took things granted, my own allies turn on me because I did not honored my promise. At the end, I lost brothers and friends. I nearly lose my life when I started the war for vengeance."

"Oh my goodness. I knew feeling hate and anger is bad but... I'd never realize how dangerous it can be when you begin losing yourself."

"Yes... It was terrible and horrible. I don't want to go through that again. That's why I have to convince the King to drop it before he could not only hurt himself but his own monkeys."

"We have to stop them! He has to know that if he keeps doing this, he will hurt his own family and monkeys than himself!"

Rogue hissed, "How are we gonna do that? He won't even listen!"

"Still... We did found out one thing -" Sparkle Shield said in concern, "- Someone did try to frame us for stealing artifact. Someone used our name and gifts to make the King believed it was us did it."

"So if we did find him, we could clear this mess?"

"Possibly, yes. But problem is we're stuck here. And the monkeys won't listen to us or believe in us either."

"Not every monkey," The sweet and firm voice spoke. Everyone gasped as they turned and looked through the bars. They found Zhu Rong was standing and leaning against the walls. She smiled as she approached them, "I believe in you. And I will help you find this fraud."

Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just heard. Zhu Rong believed in them?!

"Why?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Zhu Rong turned and gave them a firm glare, "Because I want to end the war as well. And I don't want my family suffered as well."

* * *

On the next morning...

At the Ape Nation Kingdom, the monkeys were snoring and sleeping since the last night victory celebration party. They enjoyed the party very well. And they deserve it until...

 ** _SWOOP!_** The monkeys yelped in shock and surprise upon looking at some arrows struck on their houses's rooftops and walls. They even heard some battle cry from outside. They screeched in fear and worry. Their home is under attacked!

King Kutta emerged from his palace. He roared wildly and angrily as he took his Barbarian Claws. he headed to the front entrance at once. His Apes followed him at once while armed and wielding their bladed weapons in ready to fight. Once they're outside, they witnessed the large force of Western Dragon Army charging at them while some fired arrows, juggernauts, arbalests and catapults at them.

The leader of Ape Nation cried wildly and fiercely. He and his Ape Nation charged straight at them as well. Both Ape Nation and Western Dragon Army clashed and battled with each other fiercely and wildly.

Skysour stood at the top of hill in witnessing the battlefield. Shaman and his riders rode the elephants in charging and clashing against Justice Tackle and his Dragon Riders. Rattan Armored Soldiers charged to the front in blocking and deflecting the arrows off while attacking Dragonspear and the Western Dragon Guards. Ape Nations threw some of their Poison Bombs and fired their Arrows at their enemies. Veteran Shot and his soldiers fired their arrows and arsenal at the apes back. Pinkie Pie charged while firing her Party Canon in knocking her enemies down fiercely and wildly. King Kutta swung his Barbarian Claws in knocking his enemies off.

As both sides continued battling, both King Kutta and Pinkie Pie came across as they both glared at each other. King Kutta roared in anger as he charged straight at Pinkie Pie. He slammed his claws in slamming and striking her down but missed as she continued dodging and avoiding the attacks. And at the same time, she fired her Party Canon in knocking him out but missed or blocked as well. Both dodged and missed each other's attacks while continued attacking their enemies barely or luckily.

Both King Kutta slammed his claw at Pinkie but she responded it by firing her Party Canon. They both got clashed before pushed very far away. Both glared at each other for the moment.

"I want my friends back, you big bully!" Pinkie demanded fiercely.

King Kutta huffed, "And I want my artifact back! Or I will rip you apart!"

"MAKE ME!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Both King Kutta and Pinkie Pie charged straight at each other as they were about to unleash the bloody fight. Before anything could happen...

"STOP!" The sweet voice exclaimed. Everyone stopped as they looked behind and found Fluttershy and her friends coming out from the entrance. Fluttershy cried, "This has to stop now! No more fighting!"

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

Dragonspear gasped, "My lord! You're alive!"

"Everyone, stop fighting! This must be stop now!" Virtue Dragon exclaimed in concern, "We have clear the misunderstanding. Stop fighting!"

Fluttershy nodded, "Please... If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your family. They have seen the anger and hate enough. Put the war aside and listen to the reason."

Everyone gasped in concern and surprise of what they just heard.

King Kutta growled in anger, "Enough! I won't listen to any of you until I get-!"

"Will ya shut up and listen?!" Zhu Rong called angrily. King Kutta yelped in concern as he kept quiet at once. She huffed, "Honestly... I don't even know why I bother. And they're right. This conflicts ends today because they are not responsible of the theft or even what happened two weeks ago."

Virtue Dragon nodded, "Yes. We'd never sent the envoy to deliver the gift or even ask for the gift returned. We would never do such a thing."

"Somepony is responsible of this mess," Fluttershy said in concern, "And he really wanted both sides be destroyed."

Pinkie Pie approached Fluttershy, "Who? Who could do such a thing?!"

"ME!"

Before anyone could do anything, everyone felt the powerful Dark Magic surge through the bodies like their bodies have been controlled. They have managed to looked up as they found a familiar character removed his cloak. He then approached to his enemies.

Virtue Dragon groaned, "Seekcurse?! That was you?!"

Seekcurse smirked as he held the golden monkey statue dressed in his magician robe while holding magic scroll. The statue glowed darkly. The Ape Nation gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw.

"Our sacred artifact - Spell Monkey Statue!" King Kutta exclaimed in shock while snarling at Seekcurse, "It was you?! You stole the artifact?! Why?!"

Seekcurse smirked as he took the pendant-like which six triangles within it. It has three apples on orange colored aura and sparkling stars Cutie Mark on lavender colored aura. Both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie gasped in concern.

"Yes, it's true. I need it for good use. No mortal or immortal could resist that power," Seekcurse smirked, "Do you like it? It's called Pandora's Box. It allow me not only absorbed anything but magical powers like Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Just before those girls destroyed the Emperor's resurrected body, I took some of them into mine for future use like today. And now you two are here, I can collect your powers now."

"All this... is to lure us here?!" Pinkie asked in concern.

Fluttershy grunted, "What are you up to?!"

Seekcurse smirked, "You will find out soon. Spell Monkey Statue - make these monkeys and weaklings down! Pandora's Box - Absorb those two girls' magical powers. Take them now! They're yours! For the Emperor and Qin Dynasty!"

Both Spell Monkey Statue and Pandora's Box glowed darkly on Seekcurse's back. The statue shot its greenish laser eyes upon both Western Dragon Kingdom and Ape Nation in making them stayed down for good.

The box launched a powerful thundering lightning strikes on both Pinkie and Fluttershy fiercely and hard. The girls screamed in pain. Both the magical auras within the girls emerged, they all flew straight into the Pandora's Box! Seekcurse laughed evilly and darkly as he have new auras to collect now!

Everyone struggled in getting out of control from Spell Monkey Statue while witnessing Fluttershy and Pinkie tortured for their magical aura being absorbed into Pandora's Box. Is this the end?! Has Seekcurse won the fight?!

Virtue Dragon and King Kutta groaned and grunted angrily. They can't bear to see both Fluttershy and Pinkie to suffer by the power of Pandora's Box. The girls are not only their concerns but their nation and creatures. They have to end and stop this now!

Both Virtue Dragon and King Kutta groaned as they both struggled in getting up while resisting the control of Spell Monkey Statue. Seekcurse spotted it but chose to ignore it as he found it no threat against him. He continued watching everyone suffered and struggled in pain and despair. Nothing can escape him.

As soon as Virtue Dragon and King Kutta managed to got up, they turned and glared at Seekcurse and his weapons. They then marched towards him while struggled against the control of Spell Monkey Statue. As they almost reached to their targets, they charged in at once. Virtue Dragon screamed as he took his twin Sky Dragon Swords in blocking and deflecting the power in absorbing Fluttershy and Pinkie's aura. King Kutta jumped and smashed the Spell Monkey Statue to pieces.

With a hard smash on statue, it exploded to pieces in knocking everyone and even Seekcurse off. Everything went blank...

Everyone got knocked out around the Monkey Castle. They all moaned and groaned in pain yet dizzy and exhaustion from the fight and spell control on them. Seekcurse was nowhere to be found...

 _ **"You may have won the battle, but you have not seen the last of me! I have what I need. Qin Dynasty will rise! And this world will belong to us! Mark my words!"**_

* * *

In the afternoon...

Both Ape Nation and Western Dragon Kingdom have gathered at the Throne Chamber where everyone were witnessing both Virtue Dragon and King Kutta were facing at each other. Their officers stood besides with their lords. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were there as well. Something is about to happen...

"After what happen today, do everyone agree that we should put the difference aside?" Fluttershy asked. Both Virtue Dragon and King Kutta nodded firmly. She smiled, "Good... I'm glad that you both agreed. But before we proceed to anything, do you have something to say?"

King Kutta sighed, "Virtue Dragon, I just want to say - I'm sorry for being a dumb monkey. I should have realized that Western Dragon Kingdom will never do such a thing to their own allies. I should have listen to reason than jump to conclusion."

"Indeed..." Virtue Dragon nodded, "But I also want to say I'm sorry for your artifact being destroyed. That's really important to the Ape Nation."

"Nah... That thing cause nothing but troubles," King Kutta as he held the Chinese Dragon Statue coiled around a craved stone - 'Honor till the End' in Chinese Characters. He smiled, "Now this is the artifact. My ancestor has kept it for a long time. I will do the same."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Both Virtue Dragon and King Kutta shook each other's hoof and hand proudly and happily. The officers were happy to see it happened. Everyone cheered wildly and happily. The Alliance between Western Dragon Kingdom and Ape Nation have been restored. Both Pinkie and Fluttershy smiled happily to see it.

Pinkie sniffed, "I love the happy ending."

"Me too..." Fluttershy agreed. She turned to her flank as she found hers and Pinkie's glowed brightly. She smiled, "And we are successful too."

"Yeah. So stopping the war is the answers. Cool."

"Not only that, both Lord Virtue Dragon and King Kutta did something right. They put the important or sacred the items are, family and kingdom always comes first. That's what the rulers should do."

"True enough. Wanna party?"

"Certainly..."

Pinkie screamed wildly as she held the Party Canon up, "Party's On! Everyone, dance!"

 ** _BOOM!_** The party canon shot up to the midair in launching confetti, stringers and sprinkles down. Everyone in throne chamber danced and partied happily and wildly. They're having great time together now with each other's company!

 _END_

 _Review & Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Dave Mitchell: Virtue Dragon, Blade Dragoon, Various Western Dragon Soldiers  
Terrence Stone: Dragonspear  
Lex Lang: Skysour Intellect, Various Ape Nation Soldiers  
Kirk Thornton: King Kutta, Various Western Dragon Soldiers  
Brian Dobson: Seekcurse, Various Ape Nation Soldiers, Various Western Dragon Soldiers

 **Minor Casts:**  
David Beron: Justice Tackle  
Alan Shearman: Veteran Shot  
Steve Kramer: Warpath Temper  
Bryce Papenbrook: Rogue  
Wendee Lee: Sparkle Shield  
Jessica Gee: Zhu Rong

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Both **_King Kutta_** and **_Zhu Rong_** were based on both **_historical figure_** and **_Dynasty Warriors'_** counterparts of _**Meng Huo**_ and _ **Lady Zhurong**_.

2\. The history that Skysour and Dragonspear have explained is based on **_'The Nanman Campaign'_** from both **_video game_** and ** _Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel_**.

3\. Though Fluttershy's brother never mentioned or appeared in Season 5, I decide to give it a hint. Thanks to **_CartoonFan22_**.


	19. Ep 17: Brotherhooves Social

**Episode 17: Brotherhooves Social**

"Oh, snickerdoodle! Where is the darned thing?" Granny Smith complained as she was looking at some boxes, "I wish for once I'd remembered to label these boxes!"

Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were at the Apple Family Farm's attic in search for something important.

Granny Smith sighed, "Sisterhooves Social is right around the corner. Thought it'd be nice to award the winner of the big race the ribbon from when we hosted the very first Social! If'n of course I could find the darn thing."

"Uh... Eeyup?" Big McIntosh shrugged in concern.

Both of them came across the big box. Big Mac moved it aside as Granny Smith opened it. She only found toys in it.

"Oh, dagnabbit, it's not in there either!" Granny Smith complained in upset. She hummed in surprise as she spotted a familiar dragonfly stand. She took it out and passed it to Big McIntosh, "Oh, would you looky here! My, how Apple Bloom used to love watching you make that thing fly. It's like she thought you was magic."

Big Mac smiled a bit upon looking at the dragonfly stand. He sighed happily as he recalled of what Granny Smith has said. He really enjoyed playing with Apple Bloom since he's older brother. But things change as they grew older...

A feinted laugh sounded in Big Mac's ears. He turned to the window as he found Applejack and Apple Bloom were playing tag at each other happily and for fun. Big Mac sighed in upset upon looking at them. He wish he could have some time and moments with not only Applejack but Apple Bloom since the latter is the youngest of his family.

Big Mac hummed a bit of thinking. He gasped of an idea. He turned and picked the dragonfly stand up with his teeth. He left the attic.

Granny Smith opened a big box as she looked for the ribbons. She gasped as she took it up, "Found her! Okay, Big Mac, let's go and get-!"

Granny Smith turned to her eldest grandson but found him disappeared?! Where did he go?!

* * *

At Castle of Friendship's open field near to the river...

Both Lance Justicestrike and Nyx in her Battle form were armed with their Duel Blades (Oblivion Dragoon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade) and Mystical Night Sword. They both charged in as they swung their blades at each other fiercely and determinedly.

He stroke his cross-shaped blades at her. She dodged and slide down to the front. She kicked her back hooves at him off. She swung her blade at him straight but deflected by him with his Oblivion Dragoon Blade to left. He struck his Oathkeeper Blossom Blade at her but she kicked it off before punched on his chest hard. They both clashed their blades at each other before departed. Lance thrust and struck his Dual Blades at her for few times but she dodged and avoided them as well. She blocked with her Mystical Night Sword on left before punched her right hoof at him. He dodged down quickly before punching her chest hard.

Both Lance and Nyx charged in as they both swung and clashed their blades at each other fiercely and swiftly for the attacks and defenses. As they clashed their blades at each other hard for the moment, they both departed and pointed their blades at each other's face. Who win?

"Not bad, Nyx. Not bad." Lance smiled as he laid down and sheathed his Dual Blades, "You're getting better now, little sis."

Nyx giggled happily as she reverted to her filly form while sheathed her sword, "Only because I have some wonderful teachers to teach me on how to fight. I'm glad that Grandpa Azure Phoenix gave me this sword. It's quite useful."

Lance smiled a bit as he turned and looked at the clear sky, "I'd never actually thought that having a sister could be so much fun. I'm glad I met you."

"Really? I felt the same way too. Well, uh, Spike is my brother but he's dragon. But to be honest, I would like to have one - a pony. I want to feel what's it like to have a big brother, just like how my mummy and her BBBFF are."

"BBBFF?"

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever. It's the nickname that my mummy invented for Uncle Shiny because they both were very close. And I want to give that title to you because you're my big brother."

Lance was surprise, "Wow... Tha-That's great. Thanks, little sis. I'm glad we're both close."

Nyx smiled, "Me too, BBBFF."

Lance and Nyx hugged happily and passionately. Dragoking roared wildly as he came out and splashed the river's water on them. The siblings yelped in surprise and shock. They both glared at him for the moment. They both laughed happily as they charged and jumped into the river. They all splashing the water at him while he shook and splashed the water at them back.

"HEY!" Spike called from the balcony. Lance and Nyx turned looked at him. He continued, "Twilight's gonna do it! Come on!"

Both Lance and Nyx gasped in surprise. Their mother is going through with her new activity?

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acre...

"S-I-S-T-E-R-S! Which two sisters are the best? We are!" Applejack and Apple Bloom cheered wildly and happily as they clapped their hooves on each other, "Apple Bloom and Applejack forever! Yee-hoo!"

Apple Bloom squealed happily, "We're gonna win every competition at the Sisterhooves Social! Those other fillies aren't gonna know what hit 'em!"

Applejack smiled happily until she spotted Big McIntosh standing near to home, "Oh. Hey there, Big Mac! Did you want somethin'?"

Big McIntosh smiled and nodded as he still gritted the teeth on dragonfly stand.

"Hold that thought. Applejack, you are the most awesome sister ever!" Apple Bloom said proudly and happily. Applejack blushed a bit as she was about to say. Apple Bloom continued, "You saved Equestria like a gazillion times, you're smart, funny, strong... Why you're the best sister of all time! Probably the best Apple of all time! Right, Big Mac?"

Big McIntosh sighed a bit, "Eeyup."

"And with you by my side, I am guaranteed to taste sweet, sweet Sisterhooves Social victory!" Apple Bloom cheered wildly, "Go, Apples, go, go, go, Apples go!"

"Uh, Apple Bloom? I think Big Mac's got somethin' he wants to show you." Applejack pointed at Big McIntosh.

As Big McIntosh clasped and rubbed on dragonfly stand for a moment, he let it go and fly like a helicopter descending to the ground.

"Is that the toy we used to play with when I was little?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise. Big McIntosh smiled and nodded. She smiled a bit before turned to Applejack, "Alright then! Let's get back to practicin'! One more run-through of our jugglin' routine, make sure our harmonies are tight in our song, and see if we can't beat our best pie-eatin' time!"

Big McIntosh looked upset as he turned and entered the barn. Applejack hummed in concern as she knew something on his mind. She knows him because he's her big brother. She decided to ask and find out what's bothering him.

"Hold on, sugarcube. I need a minute to talk with Big Mac." Applejack said calmly.

Apple Bloom nodded in understanding. Applejack entered the barn as she followed Big McIntosh, who was hammering the horseshoe.

"Hey, Big Mac, you all right? You seemed a little down back there." She asked in concern. Big McIntosh remained silent for the moment as he continued hammering the horseshoe. She sighed as she approached him, "Come on, you can tell me. I know you well because you're my best big brother I ever had. You were there to support and care for me. It's my turn to do same. You feelin' a little left out? Apple Bloom and I have been spendin' a lot of time together gettin' ready for the Social."

Big McIntosh stopped his hammering as he knew it was pointless to hide his feelings from her. Applejack had known him very well since her foalhood. He decided to tell her.

And just before the siblings could do anything, Applejack's Cutie Mark glowed and blinked for few times. Apple Bloom overheard and entered the barn to check out. Three of them knew what it means.

"Your cutie mark! You're being summoned, Applejack! This is so cool!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily. Big McIntosh huffed in a bit of anger. She gasped in realization, "That means you'll have to miss the Sisterhooves Social! And if you have to miss the Social, then I'll have to miss the Social, which means I won't be able to taste sweet, sweet victory!"

Applejack approached and patted Apple Bloom in calming her down, "Now calm down. Let me just go over to Twilight's castle and see what's what! Maybe it's just a false alarm."

Apple Bloom smiled a bit. Hopefully, it's nothing very serious for Applejack to deal with. Or she thought...

* * *

An hour later at Sweet Apple Acre's home...

"But you said it was a false alarm!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in upset as she was blocking the entrance.

"I said maybe it's a false alarm. Well, it's not. Rarity and I have to go to Manehattan." Applejack said in upset. She looked at Apple Bloom being upset and saddened. She sighed, "When duty calls, I gotta answer right away. What kind of an example would I be settin' for my little sister if I didn't?"

Apple Bloom screamed in upset as she ran off to her room, "This can't be happening! Your extreme awesomeness is backfiring on me!"

"I'm sorry, Apple Bloom." Applejack sighed as she turned to Big McIntosh, "Try and cheer her up, won't you?"

Big McIntosh nodded, "Eeyup."

Applejack took her luggage mat of her packaging stuffs on stick as she left the building. And all Big McIntosh can do is look after his sister and cheer her up. Two familiar ponies were near to the place overheard it as they turned and left the Sweet Apple Acre.

* * *

At the open field near to Sweet Apple Acre...

Both Lance Justicestrike and Nyx have arrived as they found some ponies were setting the festive tent, foods, prize and stages for tomorrow's event - Sisterhoove Social. Ever since they heard about 'Sisterhooves Social' from Rarity and Applejack, they decided to check out about the place. And, they also did get away from their parents' second fight as it frightened and scared them again.

"So, this is Sisterhooves Social?" Lance asked in surprise. Nyx nodded. He whistled, "They looked so much fun."

Nyx nodded, "It sure is. It's usually Applejack and Apple Bloom competing the competition only for every year. And now both Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo's join it. They were so excited about it. I sure wish I could join it."

"Why not? You have Twilight Sparkle with you."

"True, but Twilight Sparkle is my mother. And everypony knows that. And therefore, they denied me and my mother enter once."

"Oh... Sorry about that. I guess nopony else to take you there, not even Princess Cadance?"

"Nope. Princess Cadance is my aunt, not my sister. And the only mares that are allowed to join in are family-related like cousins and sisters, or at least a close friend. If you wondering about stallion joining in, I would have asked you before than now..."

"I'm taking that as a 'no'. Great..."

"Sorry, big brother..." Nyx sighed as she looked and found three familiar ponies working and building the Sisterhooves Social event - Shiroi was painting and setting the banners up on the pillars while both Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy were carrying some stuffs and crates for the event. She gasped, "And I guess who's here?"

Lance gasped, "Shiroi! Steel! And Alyson! I didn't know they worked here. I wonder why?"

"Let's find out," Nyx said happily. Both Lance and Nyx approached three ponies. She called, "Hey, guys!"

Shiroi, Steel and Alyson stopped their doing as they turned to their back. They found Lance and Nyx stood before them!

"Lance! Nyx! What are you doing here?!"

"We sure could ask the same thing," Lance replied happily, "Both Nyx and I checked out of what Sisterhooves Social was about."

Shiroi giggled, "The manager and judges asked me to design some artworks for Sisterhooves Social. He wants the best of the best for the competition."

Steel Blaze scoffed a bit, "Both me and Aly were just the helpers."

"That's good to hear that," Lance said in amazement. He hummed thoughtfully as he has the idea. He turned to Nyx, "Why don't you and Alyson go and have some fun? I'll just talk with them for the moment."

Nyx nodded as she and Alyson headed out while Lance and his friends were just talking. Two fillies walked across the hallway for ponies setting the stalls, games and festive tents up. And at the same time, they were both chatting with each other especially about the main three Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Alyson sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle must be heartbroken and upset that their older sisters are away. So, are you planning to join the Sisterhooves Social?"

"Well, no..." Nyx sighed in disappointment, "I don't have the older sister and Lance is stallion. There's no way that judge or manage is gonna allow that. I'd never get the chance to experience the fun of Sisterhooves Social."

"I see. I'm sorry. But I'm glad that I'll be in the game soon."

"Really?! How?! Steel Blaze is your big brother. And I doubt that the manager will give him the chance."

"True... But both me and Steel got the plans to get in the games. And believe in me, it's gonna be fun. It's gonna be a big surprise."

"Aw... I can't wait to see-!" Nyx said in upset. She bumped into someone else. She yelped in concern while shaking her head, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

Nyx gasped in surprise as she saw the most beautiful ocean blue unicorn with long crimson mane and tail and her Cutie Mark is 'Water' Chinese Character and Fin-like symbol behind of it. Nyx awed in surprise and shock, and even for Alyson Joy.

The unicorn smiled calmly, "Oh, hello there. I didn't see where I was going. Sorry for that, little one."

"Ah, no! I'm the one who should say sorry," Nyx insisted while blushed a bit and muttered 'being embarrassed in front of the mare. She cleared her throat, "Sorry about that. My name is Nyx. This is my friend - Alyson Joy."

Alyson Joy waved, "Hi."

The unicorn giggled in amusement, "My... Those names sound very cute. My name is Ocean Health. It's an honor to meet you two here."

"So, what are you doing here?" Nyx asked happily.

Alyson hummed in concern, "Yeah... Is there something interest you?"

"I've heard that Sweet Apple Acre is having some competition, so I decide to come and check it out. And it looks like I've come on the right time," Ocean commented before giggled in amusement. She found ponies were still setting the Sisterhooves Social events. She smiled, "Maybe... I was a bit earlier."

"Yeah... I know what you mean. When you get excited, you want to be prepared and ready for the event. And best of all, you want to experience it."

"Yes! That's what I'd want to do!"

"Unfortunately, Sisterhooves Social required two - a mare and filly as sisters, unless you have a close friend and cousin to you. They would allow."

"Oh dear me. I'm so upset. I don't have a sister to participate this game."

"Me too. I wish I have one..."

Ocean hummed before gasped in surprise, "Say how about we work together as a team?" Both Nyx and Alyson gaped in surprise. She continued, "We both don't have sisters - elder or younger, so why not we work and play together in this competition. Just for one day?"

"Really?" Nyx asked in surprise. Ocean smiled and nodded. She squealed happily, "Yeah! I finally get the chance to compete the games!"

Alyson yelped in concern as she dragged Nyx away from Ocean Health.

"What?! Are you serious about this?! You really want to join the games with her? We just met her?"

"Why not?" Nyx asked.

"Hello! Earth to Nyx! She's a stranger! We don't even know her much!"

"Hey, at least we could try to befriend and talk with her. And to be honest," Nyx sighed a bit, "She and I have some connection. I don't know but I felt like I know her somewhere."

"Hmm... No sign of fever," Alyson placed her hoof on Nyx's forehead which annoyed the black filly. Nyx whacked Alyson's head hard. She yelped painfully, "Jeez-Louis! I was just checking if you have some kind of fever or what!"

"Well, I'm fine! Thank you very much, Alyson Megan Joy! And this is just some strange sense, nothing more, okay?!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't get so easily upset by that..."

"Let's just make friend with her. I'm sure she's nice and kind mare."

"I hope you're right about that..."

Nyx and Alyson turned to Ocean Health as they all both smiled at her. She smiled back at them.

"I'm happy that you can be my partner for Sisterhooves Social," Nyx said happily.

Ocean Health giggled happily, "I'm happy to hear. So, why don't we discuss and plan of what we can do for the competition? We don't want to be unprepared for it."

"Sure! Come on. I'll show you."

As Nyx headed off, both Ocean Health and Alyson Joy followed her at once. As they continued walking, both Nyx and Ocean Health talked with each other about the competition. Alyson Joy was disturbed by the mare's not only appearance but the strange smile. This made Alyson very uncomfortable and uneasy...

On the late afternoon, everyone have finished setting the Sisterhooves Social up. Lance, Shiroi and Steel Blaze just almost finish their chats.

"You'd think she's okay with it?" Shiroi asked in concern, "I mean you're her elder brother. She'd prefer you."

Lance smiled, "Just relax. She doesn't mind it. And besides, I trust you, and so does she. You're like a sister to her."

Steel Blaze smirked, "Yeah. You and Nyx are close. Princess Twilight even asked you to be foalsitter for Nyx. Heck, you're even close to my sister and others too."

"I guess you're right," Shiroi admitted before smiled happily, "Okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks," Lance smiled. As he turned and found Nyx, Alyson and Ocean Health approaching them; he gasped in surprise and relief. He approached and held her by shoulder, "Nyx! You're back. And guess the good news I've got for you!"

Nyx smiled, "Yeah, me too! I've found my own sister to partner with!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah! Her! Ocean Health!"

Ocean Health smiled as she waved to Lance and his friends. They were surprise by Nyx's answer. She chose this stranger or mysterious friend to be her older sister.

"Uh... Nyx, are you sure you want her to be your 'partner' for Sisterhooves Social?"

"Yeah, I am! And don't worry, she can be trusted. She's good and nice. And surprisingly, she and I felt connection."

Ocean Health approached Lance while smiling at him, "Don't worry. I won't let her down. I promised you that she will win the game. So, don't be jealous of me."

"Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of you?!" Lance asked in annoyance.

Ocean Health giggled, "It's nothing. I just love teasing boys like you. You're so serious. Your little sister was right. You worry too much like her uncle."

"She said that?!" Lance demanded in annoyance as he turned and glared at Nyx who giggled in amusement. He sighed, "Fine... You'd better take care of her."

Ocean Health smiled, "Don't worry, I will. See you tomorrow morning, Nyxie..."

Ocean Health turned and walked away while waving to her new friends. Nyx waved to them happily while others nervously waved as well.

"Do you guys think that..." Lance said in concern.

Steel Blaze nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's too sudden for Nyx to choose Ocean as her partner. Something's not right."

Shiroi nodded in concern, "Yeah... I felt we've met somewhere before. Don't you..."

"You felt that too?" Alyson asked in concern.

Lance nodded, "Yeah. We should keep an eye on it..."

* * *

In the morning...

Granny Smith rang the triangle instrument in getting both Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh to come down for the breakfast. As two Apple Siblings came down, Granny Smith passed the haystacks, vegetables and fruits breakfast for them to eat.

Apple Bloom didn't seem to bother to eat as all she did was poking at the food. Big McIntosh gasped of idea as puts all vegetables on his face in making the monstrous funny face for her to look. She didn't to react at his funny ways.

Granny Smith sighed, "Oh, it's no use, Big Mac. If I know my Apple Bloom, she won't come out of a funk this funky 'til her big sister gets back."

Big McIntosh sighed, "Eeyup..."

 ** _KNOCK!_** The Apple Family turned and found Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo entered the house.

"Hey, Apple Bloom, the Social's gonna start in a few hours. Thought you might want to go with us." Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo nodded, "Since Rarity and Applejack are out of town, you and Sweetie Belle can cheer on me and Rainbow Dash instead!"

"Pretty great they're letting you participate even though you're not technically sisters." Sweetie Belle complimented, "I'm surprised that Nyx and Alyson found sisters to participate in Sisterhooves Social."

"Well, the Social's always had a pretty loose definition of what consti-ma-tutes a sister." Granny Smith explained, "As long as you share a bond that represents the spirit of the Social, you're in!"

Sweetie Belle turned to Apple Bloom, "So what do you say?"

Scootaloo smiled, "You coming? It would be great to see me, Aly and Nyx competing in the games with our own sisters."

"Why not...? Got nothin' better to do..." Apple Bloom said gloomy, "Lemme wash up and I'll meet you in a little bit."

Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sighed in concern as they nodded a bit. They turned and left the Apple Family's house. Apple Bloom sighed as she slammed her head on the table.

Granny Smith sighed, "Such a shame we don't live closer to all your second cousins. You could maybe do the Social with one of them instead."

Big McIntosh was surprise and shock of what Granny Smith has asked. He hummed while smiling, "Eeyup..."

"What? What is it?!" Apple Bloom asked in surprise, "You've got the idea?"

Big McIntosh did not respond as all he did was giving a big smile. It scared and frightened Apple Bloom a bit. She has the feeling she's not gonna like it.

* * *

At Castle of Friendship's dining hall, the trio siblings were eating their breakfast without their parents since they have the big argument from yesterday about facing off the snakes. The latter were still sleeping - Twilight was sleeping on bedroom while Shadow Dragon was sleeping on the couch.

Spike whistled as he took the bite in his donut, "To be honest, I'm kinda shock to hear that Nyx found someone else to be her sister, instead of Shiroi. I thought they were so close together."

"So did I..." Lance admitted. He turned and found Nyx finished her Daffodil Sandwich. He asked, "Are you sure this is good idea? It's not that I don't like her."

Nyx smiled, "It's okay. She's okay friend. For strange reason, she and I have some connection like we were meant to be friends and sisters. You know what I mean?"

Spike chuckled before finishing his donut, "Yeah. I know that since Twilight hatched me from the egg. She and I are meant to be a family. It's kinda cool."

"But still... This is Ocean Health we're talking about," Lance said in concern, "And something tells me that bad things is about to happen..."

Nyx giggled, "You worry too much. Come on! We'd better get going. We don't wanna be late for the competition. And I'm gonna win it!"

Lance sighed, "Better be careful, Nyx. Scootaloo is not the only competition you're dealing with, Alyson is joining too. That surprise me..."

Spike nodded, "Well, good luck. I have to deal with Mr. and Mrs. Grumble. They haven't gotten over the snake problems. This is the second problem they have to argue."

Lance and Nyx laughed uneasily as they know their parents well. They won't stop about the argument they have until one must lose...

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres...

Sisterhooves Social is opened! Mares and their little filly sisters are signing up for joining and participating in the games. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were there as well!

"Today is our big day!" Scootaloo cheered wildly and happily.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "We have so got this. I'm gonna go sign us in."

Rainbow Dash headed off to sign in for her and Scootaloo for the competition. Shiroi and Sweetie Belle have arrived as well. Lance, Nyx and Ocean Health have arrived as well.

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm competing in this game!" Nyx exclaimed happily, "I can't wait to win the game!"

Ocean Health smiled as she patted Nyx's head gently, "I'm sure you will."

Lance hummed in concern as he wondered if it's still good idea for Nyx to partner with Ocean Health in winning the game.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous you two get to compete and I don't." Sweetie Belle said in upset, "But at least I get to be here and cheer you on!"

Scootaloo smiled, "Thanks."

"Say Sweetie Belle," Shiroi said calmly as Sweetie Belle looked at her. She continued, "Since Rarity's not here, don't mind if I participate with you for the game?"

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Really? You mean it? For my sister's place?!"

"Eeyup."

Sweetie Belle squealed happily as she jumped and hugged Shiroi, "Thank you so much! You're the best substitute for Rarity in Sisterhooves Social!"

Shiroi giggled as she hugged back, "It's what I do for my friends."

"Speaking of friends," Scootaloo said in concern as she found Nyx, Alyson and Apple Bloom arriving at the scene, "There you are! You ready to cheer on me and Rainbow Dash to victory?"

"As if! Shiroi and Me are gonna win it!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed proudly.

"No way! I'm joining this game," Nyx said proudly as Lance and Ocean Health came to the scene, "With Ocean Health on my side, I won't be beaten so easily."

"Uh, not exactly. Seems I'm gonna get to participate after all." Apple Bloom explained uneasily.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Applejack is back from Manehattan already? That must mean Rarity is back too!"

Apple Bloom sighed, "No, our sisters are still gone. But it, uh..." She laughed uneasily, "turns out my long lost cousin... 'Orchard Blossom' was able to make it last minute."

"Your cousin?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Well, I do declare! It's hotter today than the business end of a corncob pipe!" The gentle yet uncomfortable voice or mare spoke. They looked up as they found some familiar dressed in her blue dress and worn some makeup and yellowish wig in lady style. 'Orchard Blossom' continued as she approached them, "Oh, my! I'm so delighted to meet your little friends and older ones, Apple Bloom. Would these be your dear and beloved Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Everyone knows who Orchard Blossom is now! Apple Bloom sighed in annoyance as she introduced her cousin/big brother to them.

"Everyone, this is cousin Orchard Blossom."

"It is my extra-ordinary pleasure to make your acquaintance." Big McIntosh greeted happily.

Sweetie Belle hummed in annoyance, "Yup... That's definitely Big Mac in the dress."

"Big Mac, huh?! Why, as charmed as I am that you find me in the slightest resemblance to such a-a-a fine and noble product of the Apple clan. I am astonished in equal measure." Big McIntosh insisted in lady's upset tone as he looked at Sweetie Belle, "However, I shall take this startling observation under advisement given that it's from such an astute and perceptive filly as yourself, Sweetie Belle."

"That's awful nice of you to say, cousin Orchard Blossom! I've been told before I'm pretty observant." Sweetie Belle complimented.

Big McIntosh smiled girly and happily, "I haven't the slightest doubt."

"Hey, Aly, where is your 'sister'," Scootaloo asked.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah... You did say that you're joining the Friendship Games."

"Yeah, I did. But..." Alyson giggled uneasily in making everyone uncomfortable and uneasy. She continued, "Apple Bloom isn't the only who has the crazy idea..."

"You've got that right, girl!" The toughen and tomboyish girl's voice screamed in man's tone.

Everyone yelped as they turned and found something shock. They found a familiar character with long straight crimson mane down dressed in black top tank and short military pants, and worn the military boots and black sunglasses.

She scoffed, "Glad that Blaze boy asked me to join the party! No way gonna disappoint him, sugarcube!"

"Steel?! Is that you?!" Lance asked in shock.

Shiroi was in shock and concern, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Ocean Health was disgusted and annoyed, "And I thought my dresses are worse."

Alyson cleared her throat, "Everyone, this is my twin older sister - Revy Lagoon."

"Howdy to you, partners! Nice meeting you all. And yeah, I'm pretty girl too. But I ain't Steel Blaze!" Revy Lagoon or Steel Blaze exclaimed happily before laughed crazily. This made everyone yelped in concern and uneasy. She or he continued, "Well, whatever it is, partners - I'm here to support my little sis in winning the game. And I can be rough too, partner."

Big McIntosh smiled, "Quite rude of you, Ms. Revy Lagoon. You need some manners. And I can assure you that I won't be polite when it comes to winning."

Revy Lagoon or Steel Blaze huffed, "We'll see about that, partner!"

"At least, I don't have to be stupid as these two..." Lance remarked dryly and annoyingly.

Everyone awed in annoyance and disappointment. Things can't get any weirder or stranger than before. What happen next?

At the Registration Table, Registration Pony was busy writing down the lists of participants' names as well as checking on it until...

"Pardon me." Big McIntosh called.

Registration Pony looked up. She gasped in shock upon looking at both Big McIntosh and Steel Blaze stand before her and her friends. They were all in shock and surprise. They have never seen the mares like them before in their lives. Shiroi and Ocean Health came as well.

"Howdy, partner!" Steel Blaze exclaimed proudly and happily in Texan Assent. She stood on the table, "The name's Revy Lagoon. Don't mind if I join the games coz I'm little Aly Joy's sister. And believe in me, I'll be winning this game for her."

"Show off," Shiroi muttered as she pushed Steel Blaze. She cleared her throat, "My name is Shiroi Bai. I'll be Sweetie Belle's partner since Rarity won't be joining the games. I hope you accept my offer, madam."

"I too shall join," Ocean Health approached while smiled proudly, "I am Ocean Health - Nyx's distant cousin from Twilight's family side. I will be honored if you allow us to join in the games."

"And My dearest cousin Applejack is regrettably unable to be here as planned, so I-" Big McIntosh smiled as she gave the wink to Registration Stallion once, "-her cousin Orchard Blossom, will accompany Apple Bloom in her stead. I trust that's acceptable to all concerned?"

"Cousin Orchard Blossom, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked in not amused as if she knew about him being mare. Big McIntosh turned to her, "I know Applejack has a lot of relatives, but I feel like she would've mentioned you."

Big McIntosh smiled as he has a trick on his sleeves for Rainbow Dash, "Why, you must be Rainbow Dash. You're Scootaloo's... say... how are y'all related again?"

Rainbow Dash yelped in shock and worry. Her own friends and family know that she and Scootaloo aren't related but they're very close like sisters. If the judge learned of it, both of them will never get the chance to win Sisterhooves Social.

"Hm. Why don't I just let you finish signing in?" Rainbow Dash said uneasily before glared at Big McIntosh and Steel Blaze, "But don't think me and Scootaloo are gonna take it easy on you just 'cause you both are stallions!"

Steel Blaze laughed happily like arrogant girl, "Well, Rainbow Dash! I wouldn't dream of it..."

"Such manners..." Big McIntosh said femininely. He turned and glared at Steel Blaze, "Shall we, my friend."

Steel Blaze giggled, "After you, missy."

Ocean Health sighed in annoyance, "Arrogant... Prideful fools... Are Ponyville like this?"

Shiroi giggled uneasily, "Not all of them..."

Lance stayed close to five Cutie Mark Crusaders in making sure the little ones don't get into troubles while their older ones were registering their names for Sisterhooves Social. Cutie Mark Crusaders wondered if the judges and registration ponies allowed their friends to join in. Lance was distracted as he was glaring at Ocean Health for some reason.

"You'd think they allow your brothers in?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Alyson smiled, "Don't worry. We'll get in. My brother is very good at acting when he was a colt."

"Wow... You're confident of that..." Sweetie Belle commented. She turned to Apple Bloom, "Have they called your brother's bluff yet?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "They're about to! I can't bear to watch!"

"Yoo-hoo! Apple Bloom! They've approved us as a pair!" Big McIntosh called as he and his five competitors approached to the little one. He smiled at Apple Bloom, "Hurry along now, precious!"

"I can't believe they bought it!" Apple Bloom said in shock.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "It's sweet he wants to help you out like this. Weird, but sweet. And I'm glad that Shiroi is willing to be my temporary sister until Rarity comes back."

Shiroi giggled, "You bet your boots, Sweetie Belle. Come on. Let's get some preparation."

Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit, "I hope you little ladies are ready for me and Scootaloo. No way we're gonna lose to any of you. And believe me, we're not going down so easily."

"You've said it!" Scootaloo cheered.

Alyson cheered as she jumped and hugged Steel Blaze tightly, "I knew you will pass it! You were great actor."

Steel Blaze scoffed girly, "It's no biggie. Now for the competition, sis."

"Are you ready, Nyx?" Ocean Health asked in amusement.

"You bet. Let's do this!" Nyx smiled happily. Ocean Health nodded as she turned and headed off. Nyx was about but stopped as she found Lance being uncomfortable and concern, "Big brother?"

Lance sighed, "Watch yourself. I don't know why but something is off with Ocean Health. Something we know and familiar with her."

"She's harmless. She's nothing like Dark Mystic Ponies," Nyx remarked happily, "So, don't worry, big brother."

Nyx trotted off at once as she and Ocean Health headed for the competition. Lance hummed in concern as he was looking at them heading off together. He knew what he has to do now as he sighed a bit.

"Time to prove that I deserve that title..."

* * *

Singing Competition...

Shiroi and Sweetie Belle were singing the Sisterhooves Social's important song - 'Winter Wrap Up', with pride, generous and harmonically. They sang great! They both bowed before the audience as the latter gave the round of applause.

"Bravo, bravo! Weren't those two sisters great?" Booth Barker said happily as both Shiroi and Sweetie Belle moved back to the tent. He looked around while asking, "Now, where are our next competitors?"

"Here we are!" Big McIntosh called as he pushed Apple Bloom to the front. He then passed the record disc to Booth Barker, "This one, please."

"Excellent choice, ma'am." Booth Baker smiled as he set record disc on record player.

Apple Bloom turned and looked at Big McIntosh as she asked in concern, "You sure you know all the words? 'Cause it took Applejack a pretty long time to get it down."

"Did it now?" Big McIntosh asked slyly

As soon as Booth Baker set the record player to play the music, both Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh began singing...

Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh: _We all love our brothers  
And our fathers and mothers  
We honor them like every family should_

Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh held each other's shoulders while singing happily and proudly

Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh: _But there's somethin' that's quite unique  
When my sister's there with me  
And we share that special bond of sisterhood_

Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh departed as they sang in single.

Apple Bloom: _Sisterhood_

Big McIntosh: _Sisterhood_

Apple Bloom: _Is a special kind of friend  
Sisterhood_

Big McIntosh: _Sisterhood_

Apple Bloom: _Is a bond that never ends_

Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh: _It's not always perfect  
You might fight or be misunderstood  
But together you'll always have sisterhood_

As Apple Bloom continued signing, Big McIntosh not only singing but dancing proudly, weirdly and strangely like he was happy stallion. This make ponies uncomfortable and worried.

Big McIntosh: _Sisterhood_

Apple Bloom: _Sisterhood_

Big McIntosh: _Sisterhood_

Apple Bloom: _Sisterhood_

Big McIntosh: _Sisterhood_

Apple Bloom: _Sisterhood_

Big McIntosh slide down on the ground straight to the front of stage while singing manly?! That makes the ponies shock and surprised.

Big McIntosh [deep bass]: **_Sisterhood!_**

Everyone including the competitors chatted nervously and worriedly that there was something odd about Apple Bloom's cousin. Why does she sounded stallion? This make her Cutie Mark Crusaders nervous and worried about Big McIntosh nearly exposed to the world.

Apple Bloom laughed nervously, :Are you okay, cousin Orchard Blossom? You sounded like you were catchin' a cold or somethin' else that would make your voice sound totally different right at the end of the song."

Big McIntosh yelped in concern, "Just a frog in my throat, dear. Probably just need to get a sip of water. If you'll excuse us, we've another event in which to participate."

As Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom left the stage, they both have some chats with each other.

"Oh, my, that certainly didn't go as I had planned. But don't you worry. We'll get you a blue ribbon yet, Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom hummed, "You sure about that?"

Big McIntosh smiled as he headed off, "As sure as my name is cousin Orchard Blossom."

Apple Bloom grunted in annoyance to herself, "But that isn't your name!"

As Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh climbed down the stage, both Ocean Health and Nyx emerged as they both sang 'Together We Make the Promise' happily and calmly. The audience awed in amazement and surprise.

Lance and all of his friends were watching the event. His friends were amazed by it.

Lance remained silent yet angry as he glared at Ocean Health, who held Nyx close to her like they were closed sisters and friends. Ocean Health looked at Lance Justicestrike as she gave him a devilish smirk and holding Nyx tightly. Her ocean blue eyes changed into crimson demonic eyes for the moment before it returned to normal. He grunted a bit in irritated and annoying while showing concern and anger about her.

Shiroi giggled in amazement as she commented, "Nyx seems to enjoy Ocean's company. They're both like sisters..."

Lance muttered in annoyance, "Oh, shut up..."

Shiroi turned and looked at Lance who turned his head away from looking at the event. She hummed in concern as she couldn't help but have the feeling that Lance was more than just angry and worried brother. Hopefully, her point is wrong because she didn't want Nyx to be upset and angry with Lance Justicestrike...

* * *

Throughout many events...

First event is Sisterhood Cheers. Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh struggled in performing their own cheers since the little one was comfortable with Applejack on it while the eldest brother struggled on it, especially when Big McIntosh kicked Apple Bloom too hard. Shiroi and Sweetie Belle performed it very well, and even for Ocean Health and Nyx.

Second event is hopped over the skipping ropes. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo performed well and even performed various moves while jumping and hopping over the skipping ropes. Apple Bloom hopped over the skipping ropes while Big McIntosh unable to jump since he's not familiar with it. Both Nyx and Ocean Health performed very well and accurate than other two competitors.

Third event is keep kicking and throwing to pin at each other. Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom performed well on it until the stallion got tangled with his dress when he kicked too hard and fast. Both Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy were good at it. Ocean Health and Nyx were good at that as well.

And each event that Nyx and Ocean Health competed together; Lance Justicestrike grew uneasy, irritated, annoyed and frustrated of watching the event. He can't help but wanted to kill Ocean Health for taking Nyx away. But at the same time, he was scared and worried that something's not right with the mare especially the changes of her eyes. He has to keep an eye on it...

* * *

On final event...

"Oh, I don't know why I didn't choose to wear something more casual. Why, I knew that juggling routine like the back of my hoof!" Big McIntosh complained angrily while looking at his dress. He sighed, "But never you mind. There is still the race to be run!"

"I really appreciate all the effort, Big Ma—" Apple Bloom yelped as she corrected herself, "-cousin Orchard Blossom, but maybe we just skip the whole obstacle course thing and call it a day."

"Why, Apple Bloom! I wouldn't hear of it! Your cousin Orchard Blossom may be many things, but she is not a quitter."

"I'm sure she's not, but it's like Applejack said! There'll be more Sisterhooves Socials down the line, and I'm sure she'll help me get a blue ribbon next time around."

Big McIntosh insisted in concern, "B-But you wanted to win it this Sisterhooves Social! And no matter what, I am gonna get you that win! Why, I simply have to."

Apple Bloom sighed in defeat, "Fine... Let's do it."

Big McIntosh squealed happily as he grabbed and hugged Apple Bloom tightly and passionately. He was relief that his own sister is willing to go through the final event!

Lance saw how much Big McIntosh wanted to do for Apple Bloom as he realized that the big brother will do whatever it takes to make his sister proud and happy for him. He should do the same thing for Nyx. He has to because she's his sister and wants to protect her. He has to keep an eye on Ocean Health...

* * *

On the final event...

The competitors of both older and younger sisters have gathered at the starting lines. They were all ready for it. And one of them gonna win the race!

"Ready, Sweetie Belle?" Shiroi asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "I am! For Rarity! This is gonna be like before! I love this game a lot!"

Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy stretched themselves in ready for the event while cheering, "Who's gonna win the race?! We are! Who's the best in this race?! We are! Who's the best sisters?! We are!"

Rainbow Dash asked, "Alright, Scootaloo, remember the parts where teamwork really comes into play!"

"How could I forget? We've been training all week!" Scootaloo commented.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo smirked proudly, "Let's do it!"

Ocean Health gently patted Nyx, "I hope you're ready, Nyx. Because this is gonna be great race!"

"Yeah! I know! Win or lose, we're gonna enjoy it," Nyx commented.

Ocean Health looked up as she spotted Lance was glaring at her. She smirked a bit as she whispered to Nyx. The little black Alicorn gasped in shock and worry. She turned and looked at Lance Justicestrike, with her worried and shocked eyes. He looked confuse and feared yet angered while glaring at the smirking Ocean Health. What did Ocean Health has whispered to Nyx?!

Big McIntosh looked to the front. He saw how competitive and determined the sister ponies are in wanting to win the race. He prayed that he's ready for it with Apple Bloom. He can't let her down now, just as he didn't let Applejack down before.

"Competi-sis-tors! Take your positions!" Granny Smith announced through megaphone. The sister competitors readied and positioned themselves before the starting line. She smiled, "And a-ready, and a-set, go!"

The competitors trotted off to the race! Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo was the first sisters to jump over the mud, followed by Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy, then Shiroi and Sweetie Belle and next was Ocean Health before other competitors were catching up with others. Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom were catching up. As Apple Bloom jumped over the mud, Big McIntosh slipped on it before slipped off his horseshoes.

As other ponies hopped and trotted across the small barrels, Big McIntosh struggled as he hopped and jumped from one to another. They then climbed and jumped over the crates and boxes. Big McIntosh rammed the crates to pieces while following and catching up with Apple Bloom.

Both Apple Siblings came across the pie table where both Shiroi and Sweetie Belle were quickly yet struggled eating them. Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom joined in the party as well. He struggled in eating them as he took the ribbon out from his neck. He then ate the whole pie, so did Apple Bloom.

Both Apple Siblings headed off at once as Big McIntosh pushed the bay of hays to across the line. He then threw it up high as it was heading straight at Shiroi and Sweetie Belle who were still eating their pies. Upon seeing the shadow loomed on them both unicorns looked up and gasped. They quickly moved aside before it slammed and crushed on the pie table to pieces.

The Apple Siblings came across the grape stomping basket. Big McIntosh nudged and lifted the grapes over the basket. Apple Bloom climbed over as she began stepping and stomping on the grapes. Ocean Health and Nyx have arrived. Ocean Health poured the grapes on the basket. She then helped and let Nyx on it before she climbed it on. They both stomped on the grapes together happily and wildly.

Big McIntosh snorted with nose blew the smokes out. A shadow loomed on Apple Bloom as she looked up. She found him dived and slammed on her and basket in making juice. But it knocked Apple Bloom and others out from his splash including pouring some on jars. Apple Bloom grunted a bit while glaring at Big McIntosh who shrugged a bit. The Apple Siblings then quickly took the jar of grape before headed off.

Ocean Health turned and looked at dizzy Nyx. As the older mare helped the little one, she held something from her back. Someone screamed. Ocean Health turned and found Lance pounced and attacked her. Nyx got snapped from her dizziness as she watched both Lance and Ocean Health were fighting at each other fierce and hard. What the heck?!

Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom came across to the hen house. But Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy entered the house. The Apple siblings charged in at once. Everyone screamed and panicked as they have the big fight while trying to get the eggs. It caused chickens to panic and scared. Both Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy got kicked out as they moaned and groaned in pain. Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom carried the eggs by their muzzle to the basket for pyramid of eggs. The Apple Siblings headed off.

Instead running together, Big McIntosh carried Apple Bloom while running and ramming straight to the hurdles while them to pieces and even scaring the competitors off. They even knocked Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo off as they crossed the finishing line! Apple Siblings won!

"Woo-hoo!" Big McIntosh cheered wildly had happily in his usual tone. Everyone looked at him in shock and surprise. He cleared his throat a bit in his lady tone, "I mean victory is ours, sweet Apple Bloom!"

Suddenly, his dress was ripped and torn to pieces, and wig fell off, revealing himself his true gender and identity - Big McIntosh. He helped in fear and worry as he's now in big...

"Uh-oh."

" _Uh-oh_ , indeed," Registration Pony stated in anger.

Apple Bloom glared at the saddened Big McIntosh, "I should've known you'd eventually get busted for bein' a stallion!"

"Oh, no, we've known all along. But he's not the only one, isn't it, Miss Revy Lagoon or should I say - Mr. Steel Blaze," Registration Pony said firmly as she turned and glared at the arrival of Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy. The competitors were in shock and surprise of it. She continued, "I must say, that was very good act for a stallion. The Sisterhooves Social has always had a loose policy when it comes to what counts as a "sister". "

Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom smiled happily, and even for Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy. Registration Pony glared at Big McIntosh.

"But we do have a strict policy when it comes to sportsponyship! In your "sister's" desperation to win, he used brute strength to physically take out the competitors. "

Registration Pony showed the damages that Big McIntosh as he was ashamed of it a lot.

"Uh, that kind of behavior is not just unbecoming of a lady, but quite frankly, of anypony! And for that, you two are hereby disqualified!" Registration Pony declared before turned to Rainbow Dash, Scooatloo, Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy as she smiled, "Unlike these ponies. They have done very well for sportsponyship.

Apple Bloom turned and glared at Big McIntosh, "I told you I should've just waited until the next Social to win with Applejack. I hope you're happy, Big Mac!"

Big McIntosh sighed unhappily as he turned and trotted away from her. Apple Bloom looked away as she didn't want to see him again after the stunt he just pulled. She saw Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo looked at each other as they have their moments for winning the games.

"Hah! Looks like we win, squirt!" Rainbow Dash said happily.

Scootaloo cheered wildly as she got up and bounced, "Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

The ponies approached and cheered wildly and happily for the winner – Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom sighed in upset as she wished that Applejack was here. Both of them could have won the Sisterhooves Social, instead of being disqualified like what happen to her and Big McIntosh.

Apple Bloom turned and found Steel Blaze approached Alyson Joy as they have their moment together. She was about to find something surprising and shocking…

Steel Blaze took his disguises out as he approached Alyson Joy. He patted her shoulders gently, "Sorry, I couldn't win the game for ya, sis. I wanna win the prize for you so badly."

Alyson Joy giggled as she hugged Steel Blaze, "But having fun with you is my prize. And I want to treasure that moment for the rest of my life."

"Thanks, sis. Your smile is my prize too," Steel Blaze hugged Alyson Joy back.

Seeing both Steel Blaze and Alyson Joy hugging each other surprise her so much, makes Apple Bloom wondered of her action at Big McIntosh as she slowly realize if this what her big brother wanted to do. She heard some shouting in anger as she turned and found Lance Justicestrike and Ocean Health fighting at each other fierce and anger while Nyx tried to stop them both.

Nyx quickly pushed and rammed Lance Justicestrike hard, "Lance! Stop! You're hurting her!"

"Hurting her?! She was trying to-?!" Lance argued until he found the bag of ice on the floor. Ocean Health reached and took it. He commented in shock, "put ice blocks on you?!"

Nyx glared at Lance, "What's wrong with you?! You've made me lose the game!"

"I didn't mean it, Nyx! I was trying to look after you! Ocean Health is not who you think she is!"

"Really? It sounded like you were jealous of her!" Nyx exclaimed in anger. Lance gasped in concern. She continued, "Ocean Health told me that. And you will do anything to kill her in making sure that I won't replace you!"

Lance was in shock as he shook his head in denial, "No! She's lying! I would never think of that! I would never do that! You know me!"

"I thought I did, but I was wrong. You were so selfish and uncaring pony! You don't care about me or what I want! You always think you're right! You don't deserve to be called 'BBBFF', Lance."

"But Nyx-!"

"Get out, Lance! I don't want to see you now!" Nyx exclaimed in anger. Lance was in shock and heartbroken of what he just heard. She grunted before shouted, "I said go away! I don't need you! I don't need my brother! I already have a sister now!"

Lance was in pain and shock before groaned in anger. He shouted, "FINE!"

Lance Justucestrike turned and trotted off as tears came out from his right eye. Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw especially Apple Bloom. This made her not only realize the mistakes but also her regrets of what she did to Big McIntosh.

Rainbow Dash, Shiroi and Steel Blaze headed off and followed Lance Justicestrike. Cutie Mark Crusaders came close to Nyx as they tried to comfort her. As she shown her angry looks, they were worried and shock.

"You shouldn't have talked bad about your brothers," Alyson scolded Nyx and Apple Bloom. She continued, "They want to help you because you both were their sisters."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, that wasn't nice at all!"

Nyx was confused for the moment. She spotted Apple Bloom glanced at Big McIntosh trotted slowly yet far away from her to his home. She realized She turned and found Lance trotted away from her now. Nyx sighed in upset and shame as she looked down.

"I can't believe I said that to him…" Nyx said in shock and feared, "What have I done?"

Apple Bloom sighed, "You weren't the only pony did to your own brother. I was ashamed to. I actually talk bad about my own big brother."

Scootaloo sighed, "Well, you'd better find and apologize them. After all, they're your brothers."

Nyx and Apple Bloom thought for the moment before they smiled and nodded in agreement. Alyson Joy, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo smiled in relief to hear that. Just as they were about to move, they were blocked by Ocean Health?

"Ocean Health," Nyx asked in concern, "You'd have to excuse us. We have to find our brothers now."

Ocean Health huffed as her body behaved strangely. Her body's colors slowly fading away. It's shifting into different form through the watery transparent transformation-like. Her eyes glowed in crimson. She laughed darkly and evilly. The Cutie Mark Crusaders gulped in fear as they're not gonna like it.

"Don't worry, Xiao Yue. They'll be coming for you," Ocean Health's voice sounded different and darkly. She revealed herself a familiar character before Nyx and Apple Bloom. She smirked, "As soon as I take care of you all!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in fear and worry. They know who she was!

* * *

"Lance, hold on!" Steel Blaze called as he, Rainbow Dash and Shiroi were catching up to Lance who trotted away on the hill. He grabbed and turned Lance at him, "You can't just walk away because of a bad argument with Nyx."

Shiroi nodded in concern, "Steel Blaze's right. Nyx didn't mean it. She's just upset about the games. That's all. She would never say bad things about you. She loved you."

"I just want to look after her, protect her and keep her safe," Lance said in upset. He sighed, "Maybe she's right. I don't deserve to be her BBBFF. I may be jealous of Ocean Health because she and Nyx were so close together…"

"So what, kid? That doesn't mean you stopped looking after her." Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance. Lance turned and looked at her. She continued, "You're her big brother. So act like one. Whether it's right or wrong, you still have a sister to look after. And no matter what happen, be there for her!"

Lance was stunned and shocked, "Rainbow Dash…"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Lance, Shiroi, Steel Blaze and Rainbow Dash turned to their back as they realize where the voice came from. And they know who belonged to! They need to find and get to Cutie Mark Crusaders now!

* * *

Mei Kai hissed wildly and angrily as she slithered and chased after Cutie Mark Crusaders across the obstacle race! And at the same time, she fired her Poison Bubbles and Hydro Beam at them who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. They hid underneath the mud at first, but it splashed out by Mei Kai's water control. They quickly headed and hid underneath the tables but their covers got whacked aside. They quickly ran and hid inside the chicken coop!

Mei Kai came across it as she armed and formed her Water Blades as she struck and thrust hers on the coop for few times. She was trying to hit Nyx and her friends who were dodging and avoiding the attacks.

"I remember this game! You and I enjoy it a lot, Yue especially this was your training. We call it 'Hide and Slash'," Mei Kai exclaimed wildly as she continued thrusting her blades on coop's rooftop and house. She giggled in amusement, "When your older sister ignored you or busy, you came to me for play! You and I were so close! And now, you must pay the price, traitor!"

Nyx grunted in anger, "Will ya just leave me alone?! I am not the same pony you use to play with!"

"We shall see!" Mei Kai smirked. As she was about to thrust her blades, a blast hit her head. She turned and grunted in anger as she found four ponies standing before her, "Insects! You dare interrupt my fun!"

"I should have known it was you all the time," Lance exclaimed in anger as he armed himself with his Dual Blades, "I'm gonna make you sorry for what you have done!"

"Count on us too!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she armed with her Mystic Magical Spear.

Steel Blaze scoffed as he armed with his Blazing Chakrams, "Yeah! I'm so on fire!"

Shiroi hissed as she armed herself, "You make Lance jealous by becoming so close to Nyx like you were her sister. And the worst is – you make her turned on her own brother! You're gonna regret it!"

Mei Kai scoffed, "I don't think so, weaklings…"

Mei Kai launched her powerful Dragoon Tsunami at Lance and his team. They quickly departed at once while charging straight at her. Steel Blaze swung his Blazing Chakrams at her but missed as she dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. He then fired his Blazing Glory Shots at her. She fired her Hydro Beam back at his and even himself to the ground.

Rainbow Dash charged in as she swung her Mystic Magical Spear at Mei Kai who dodged the attacks for three times. She then summoned her Black Water Trident out. Both Rainbow Dash and Mei Kai swung their powerful bladed pole at each other while dodging and avoiding them for few times. Shiroi joined as well as she summoned her Light Sword. She attacked Mei Kao from her back. But the Demon Mermaid used her fin in grabbing the unicorn before throwing her on Rainbow Dash to the ground hard.

Both Rainbow Dash and Shiroi got up as they quickly charged and attacked Mei Kai with their Mystic Magical Spear and Light Sword. Mei Kai dodged and avoided the attacks quickly and swiftly while punching, swiping her tail and striking her trident back at them. They dodged the attacks barely. Mei Kai quickly grabbed Rainbow Dash's leg before swung at Shiroi to the spectator's seats hard. She then fired her Dragoon Tsunami in knocking and almost drowning them.

Lance screamed as he jumped and slammed his Dual Blades on Mei Kai, who quickly slithered back at once. Both of them wielded and armed with the their weapons in ready to fight.

Mei Kai smirked, "Are you prepared to meet your failure, Lance Justicestrike?"

"The hell I will!" Lance protested in anger, "You won't hurt my sister without the fight, Mei Kai!"

"We shall see, BBBFF," Mei Kai mocked darkly, making Lance grunted in anger. She smirked, "If you still deserve that title, of course."

Lance hissed in anger as he charged in at once. He swung his Dual Blades at Mei Kai, who dodged the attacks while swinging her trident for defense and attacking at him for few times. As Lance made a cross-shaped blade on Mei Kai, she leaned down and slithered to the front. With her fin, she quickly grabbed his back hooves in making him fell down hard. She then struck her trident on him but missed as he rolled to left and right for eight times. As she was about to strike, he quickly kicked and knocked her off.

Lance got up and readied to attack but instead, her fin grabbed and wrapped his neck in choking and strangling him. She armed and aimed her trident at him. Mei Kai smirked proudly.

Just before the Water Demon Princess could do anything, she got her back hit! Mei Kai turned and found Nyx standing before her. She was armed with her blackish glowing horn. Her friends came out from the chicken coop.

"Leave my BBBFF alone! You will not hurt my big brother!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Mei Kai smirked as she held right claw up, "If you wish to be with him, then so be it!"

Mei Kai loosened her wrapping fin on Lance's neck as she charged and thrust her claw at Nyx. Everyone gasped as they screamed and called for Nyx! Water Demon Princess was close to kill the little princess until...

 ** _SCRATCH!_** Everyone gasped in shock. Apple Bloom came out of nowhere, saved Nyx from being killed to the ground hard. The farm filly grunted and hissed in pain as her right eye was clawed. At the same time, she was crying in pain. Nyx helped and checked on Apple Bloom's wounds. Nyx used her Healing Spell in healing her best friend's wounds.

Mei Kai hissed in anger, "Little brat! Stay out of my way!"

Just before Mei Kai could do anything, someone charged in and rammed her aside hard. They all found Big McIntosh stood before Nyx and Apple Bloom. In shock and scared, he looked at Apple Bloom's pain and despair. He gritted his teeth in anger as he slowly turned and glared at Mei Kai.

Mei Kai grunted painfully as she slowly got up. She armed with her trident in ready to attack. She stopped as she spotted Big McIntosh stood before her. His body glowed darkly and reddishly while grunted ans snorted in anger. He then roared wildly and angrily. She yelped in surprise and shock as she never expected the ponies to be very fierce and angered.

Just as Mei Kai was about to attack, but instead her fin got caught and bitten by Big McIntosh's teeth. He swung her on the ground hard fiercely for few times like whacking the rag-doll. She was thrown to the ground hard. She grunted in pain as she slowly getting up. But she was rammed and knocked very hard to all the way to the spectators' seats hard. Big McIntosh roared in anger as he began used his back legs kicked on her stomach and face.

"NOPONY HURTS APPLE BLOOM!" Big McIntosh cried angrily and wildly.

Mei Kai grunted and groaned in pain as she quickly transformed into the form of watery. Big McIntosh was about to attack but she quickly slipped and slithered away to the forest. She escaped.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Yue! Your family and friends will not protect you much longer!"

Everyone sighed in relief that the fight is over now. Rainbow Dash hugged Scootaloo happily and passionately. Steel Blaze grabbed and lifted Alyson Joy up high while rotating around happily. Shiroi came and thoroughly checked on Sweetie Belle if the latter was hurt or not.

Big McIntosh turned and looked at Apple Bloom if she was alright or not. Nyx just finished her healing spell on Apple Bloom's right eye. The farm filly's eyes looked better now. Nyx cheered as she hugged Apple Bloom happily and passionately.

Big McIntosh smiled happily to see her alright. He then looked down in shame and upset. He turned and walked away back to his home. He was ashamed for making Apple Bloom upset. Apple Bloom spotted him. She wondered if she should follow him. Nyx gave a nod. Apple Bloom trotted and followed Big McIntosh.

Nyx turned and found Lance stood before her. They both looked upset, pain and sad as they regret their own action against each other. They looked away from each other for the moment. They turned to each other as they hugged passionately.

"Nyx, I'm sorry for everything! I really am!" Lance exclaimed in shame, "I didn't mean it. I just want to protect you from danger."

Nyx sniffed tearfully, "I know! I'm sorry too for not listening to you. And..." She smiled as she nuzzled her older brother's neck gently, "I'm glad that you're my Big Brother Best Friend Forever. You're the best."

Lance sniffed, "So are you, Little Sister Best Friend Forever. I will never ever let you down or let anyone else hurt you or others too."

Nyx smiled, "I know you will, Lance."

Lance and Nyx continued hugging each other happily and passionately. The other sighed in relief as they were all glad that both of them are back together now. Everything is fine now. And hopefully Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh are in good terms.

* * *

Sun setting at Sweet Apple Acres...

Apple Bloom searched for Big McIntosh everywhere at her home but found nothing. As she looked up, she gasped in surprise. She found him sitting near to the Apple Tree on the hill. He was looking at the sunset. She approached to him before sitting close to him. She cleared her throat in getting his attention while smiling. He did not respond.

"You know I'm not mad, right?" Apple Bloom asked in concern. Big McIntosh didn't respond. She continued, "I mean... let's face it – you dressin' up as my cousin Orchard Blossom was a pretty crazy idea in the first place. And it's not like you got me disqualified from the Social forever or anythin'. I can participate next time with Applejack. Everything's fine."

Big McIntosh sighed, "Eeyup."

"I just don't understand why you went so crazy there at the end of the race. I mean, I know you like to win an' all, but..." Apple Bloom said in concern, "you wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

Big McIntosh looked away, "Nope."

"Alright. Well, thanks for saving me and my friends. I'm happy for that. It's getting late. You comin'?" Apple Bloom asked. Big McIntosh did not respond. She sighed in upset as she knew why he didn't respond to her, "Okay. See you later, I guess..."

Big McIntosh turned and looked at Apple Bloom for the moment. He sighed in defeat. He might as well tell her.

"Apple Bloom?" Big McIntosh called. Apple Bloom turned to him as she approached him. He continued,

"When you were little, you used to look up to me, thought I was the best thing since zap apple jam." Big McIntosh looked down, "Things are different now. Applejack's the hero of the Apple family, always rushin' off to save Equestria. And I'm just here on the farm, doin' chores, helpin' out the way I can, nothin' special, nobody's hero. I guess I just thought if I could...

"...fill in for Applejack at the Social and get you a blue ribbon, well, I could be somepony you looked up to again. Be your hero again. Even if it was for just a day."

Big McIntosh sighed as he looked away from her, "It was foolish and I'm ashamed. Please, I just wanna be alone right now."

Apple Bloom thought of what Big McIntosh wanted before smiled a bit. She then hugged Big McIntosh happily and passionately.

"Well, I'm not goin' anywhere, you big goof. And I know that you're always gonna be here when I need you especially when you go charge and chase that Demon Water Witch out for hurting me and my friends. Heck, you'll do a whole obstacle course in high heels if you think it'll help me get somethin' I want." Apple Bloom said happily.

Big McIntosh slowly formed a bit of his smile. She continued, "You're my big brother. You've always been a hero to me, Big Mac, and you always will be. I'm real sorry I haven't been lettin' you know that's how I feel. Guess both of us have been holdin' back when it comes to expressin' ourselves, huh?"

Big McIntosh smiled happily as he hugged Apple Bloom, "Eeyup."

"Hey, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup?"

Apple Bloom departed as she looked at the sunset, "How do you think cousin Orchard Blossom would describe this sunset?"

Big McIntosh chuckled as he made a lady's voice, "Why, dear, I do declare this is the most beautiful sunset my eyes have ever looked upon. Though sitting here on these tree roots is a trifle uncomfortable for my hindquarters."

Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh laughed happily while watching the sun setting down. It may not be great for them in winning the Sisterhooves Social, but understanding each other and spending a bonding time was their best moment they ever had...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Peter New: Big McIntosh/Orchard Blossom, Booth Barker  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai/Ocean Health

 **Minor Casts:**  
Hayden Panettierre: Shiroi Bai  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St Germain: Granny Smith, Registration Pony  
Claire Corlette: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. This will also serve the connection to **_JusSonic's MLP Universe_** except it is where Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike will not be involved of it but Spike and Zygon.

2\. Big McIntosh went wild and rage while beating Mei Kai down and hard was inspried by one of **_Tom & Jerry's Episode_** called **_A Milky Waif_**.


	20. Ep 18: Crusaders of the Lost Mark

**Episode 18: Crusaders of the Lost Mark**

All of eight Cutie Mark Crusaders were gathered at the clubhouse for the discussion, including the brown spiky Earth Pony with short tail dressed in greenish and silver armor and his Cutie Mark was Flail Sword and Chinese Character: 'Courage. They were discussing about their next hobby or hunt for their next or right Cutie Marks to fit.

Apple Bloom glanced at the chart of all the hobbies, which were crossed or done before. Instead of disappointment, she smiled happily like she actually enjoy it so much. Since the very day she, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo founded; they all vowed that they will find and do whatever hobbies they found to get their own Cutie Marks. And despite unable to get it, she enjoyed it very much like it was a lesson and adventure for her and her friends.

"Okay, Crusaders! Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom asked happily as she turned to her team, "Any suggestions?"

"No, we've tried everything!" Scootaloo said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "We've run out of ideas."

"We could try something like fighting Demon Successors?" Jade Adventure suggested, "I mean we beat their mummy and daddy before, so the kids would be piece of cake."

Alyson gulped, "I think I rather play safe than doing something dangerous like that."

Twist sighed, "Even with the Crusaders with Cutie Marks, we still can't find the right one for you girls. I'm sorry."

Dinky nodded in concern, "I hate to say it but Twist's right. We spent five years in searching and trying all kinds of Cutie Marks. We still found nothing."

"So, that's it? Just give up?" Nyx asked in concern and upset.

"So what?" The colt said confidently. The fillies turned and looked at him. He scoffed, "Cutie Mark, Scutie Mark - whatever, man! You fail, you try again and again until you get the right one. But what's important the most is having each other back for fun and adventure. After all, Friendship is Magic, isn't it?"

"Heavy's right! We can't give up!" Apple Bloom smiled happily as she climbed down from the box stage, "We can do better than that!"

Apple Bloom: _We've been searchin' for our cutie marks  
For a while now  
Tryin' to find out how we fit in_

Apple Bloom placed the new empty white blank chart on the wall. She turned to her friends who stand together with her while smiling. They all sang happily and proudly about reaching their goals.

Apple Bloom: _So many ways we've tried before_  
 _But we keep on tryin' more_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in  
We'll make our mark  
One way or another  
We'll make our mark  
On the day that we discover  
The ultimate reward of our cutie marks!_

Heavy cheered wildly, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Sounds like my Adventure Speech works well as always."

Jade nudged Heavy's chest, "As if buddy."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders! Help!" A familiar voice cried. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and found Pipsqueak barged into the clubhouse while wearing worry and feared looks. They wondered where he has been and why is he worried. He continued, "I'm running for student pony president, I was hoping you all would be my campaign managers!"

Apple Bloom gasped, "We've never tried gettin' our cutie marks in campaign managin'! What do ya say, Crusaders?"

"That's a great idea," Nyx exclaimed happily. The rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled happily and nodded in agreement. She smiled, "We're in!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered while giving a hoof unison, "Yeah! Hoof!"

Pipsqueak jumped while giving a hoof punch but he was too short to reach it. Sweetie Belle helped and levitated him high. They all smiled happily. They're in it together as one.

"This is where the fun begins," Heavy remarked.

* * *

At the Ponyville Schoolhouse's Playground, ten Cutie Mark Crusaders were setting their campaign up in the middle of it. Scootaloo, Jade and Heavy pushed the box to the front. Sweetie Belle levitated and placed Pipsqueak on top of it like standing on stage. Nyx, Twist, Dinky and Alyson brushed off some dust from his mane as well as making him looked good. Apple Bloom approached to the front, standing besides with him.

Apple Bloom smiled as she asked out loud, "So, Pip, how would you help the school if you were elected student pony president?"

The foals from schoolhouse turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders. They wondered of what's going on.

"Our playground equipment took quite a beating during Twilight's battle with Tirek and also Third Mystic War!" Pipsqueak answered while pointed at the playground equipment which were badly damaged and ruined. He continued, "If I'm voted in as student pony president, I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!"

The foals cheered wildly and happily to hear that the damaged playground will be repaired and replaced.

"Well, I think that's a ridiculous waste of money!"

The foals turned to their back as they found Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached. The foals have the feeling that whenever Diamond Tiara is here, the competition will get more serious and competitive than before. She'll make sure that she win the position for her personal gain.

"It's just like when Twist proposed to repair the window that Discord destroyed! She just wanted to repair it like a plain old schoolhouse window." Diamond Tiara explained firmly and calmly. She continued while pointing at the window which has her in glass stained window, "But you all know voting for me was the best choice because I convinced the school board to give that window visual appeal!"

Twist looked down in shame, "I should never have asked that."

"Forget it, Twist. What's done is done," Dinky comforted Twist, "And besides, we're gonna make sure that it's isn't about Diamond Tiara."

Jade smirked, "Great plan. I would like to see her try that. If Azure Phoenix and his grandson Reed Prodigy's disappointment on her weren't enough, I'd bet her mom is."

"That's kinda a bit mean and harsh, don't you think?" Alyson asked in concern.

Apple Bloom huffed, "Nope, it isn't. It doesn't hurt that her mother Spoiled Rich is president of the school board."

Nyx huffed, "In other words, Diamond Tiara can get whatever she wants. I wouldn't be surprise of that."

"Exactly! Which is why when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president," Silver Spoon said confidently, "the school will be putting a statue of her in the center of our schoolyard!"

Diamond Tiara nudged Silver Spoon as she gave the latter a glare and gritted teeth, "Silver Spoon! That was my big announcement for when I won!"

"I was only trying to help."

"I don't need that kind of help!"

"Haven't we all had enough of Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Do we really need a big statue of her?" Scootaloo asked.

"Especially where our playground equipment should be?" Sweetie Belle asked as well.

The foals whispered softly as they thought carefully and thoroughly of who is the right pony to become the president. And not to mention, they also want to play the playground equipment.

"If the playground is what you want," Jade asked proudly, "Then, join us now!"

Dinky nodded, "Not only that! We stand together for our rights and needs! And we want Playground now! We want Playground now!"

Twist smirked slyly, "Especially against Diamond Tiara! I've had enough of her bullying my friends or even replaced something that is complete unnecessary!"

"If I'm in, so should you!" Alyson remarked proudly, "United we stand!"

Nyx and Heavy levitated Pipsqueak as they flew and landed on top of giant horseshoe statue. They all stood before the foals and even Cutie Mark Crusaders stood besides with their comrades.

"A vote for Pip is a vote for the playground!" Pipsqueak declared proudly.

Nyx smirked as she held her hoof high, "Come on! Everypony! For the Playground!"

"Who cares," Diamond Tiara scoffed before jumped to the front of the foals. She declared, "A vote for Diamond Tiara is a vote for more Diamond Tiara!"

"Don't you mean 'A demote for Diamond Tiara is a vote for who wants her here'!" Heavy exclaimed proudly as he held his hood up high, "Vote for Pip! Vote for Playground! Together, everypony! Battle Cry now!"

Foals cheered wildly and happily, "Vote for Pip! Vote for Playground! Vote for Pip! Vote for Playground! Vote for Pip! Vote for Playground!"

Diamond Tiara grunted in anger and upset to see ponies voting for Pipsqueak, and not her. And just before she could do anything, Cutie Mark Crusaders began singing while regrouping on top of the horseshoe statue.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _It's time to make a change  
This is our chance  
Don't be afraid to do what's right_

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo held Pipsqueak up high while Nyx gave him a kiss on his cheek as the sign of supports. Jade, Twist and Alyson cheered wildly and proudly. Heavy and Dinky held and swung the flags of Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Cutie Mark Crusaders slide down the horseshoe's statue before they let Pipsqueak to the front. They all then followed his lead.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _He's it! Vote for Pip!  
We got an opportunity  
To have fun again  
A vote for Pip, and you can join the fight_

The foals continued watching the event. And at the same time, Cutie Mark Crusaders continued persuading and asking them to support and vote for Pipsqueak.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _It's time for a new leader  
It's time to make a change  
We're here to fight for what we believe  
(Vote for Pip!)_

Cutie Mark Crusaders approached to the Tetherball. Pipsqueak kicked the ball around its stand.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _It's finally time we beat her  
And play a better game  
'Cause when we vote together  
There's nothing that we can't achieve_

Not amused yet angered and upset, Diamond Tiara stopped the ball at once. She then approached and 'talked' with the ponies about her and Pipsqueak. She then approached Pipsqueak before giving him a head slap, making the rest of his crew groaned in annoyance and anger.

Diamond Tiara continued convincing her classmates to vote for her, not Pipsqueak.

Diamond Tiara: _I don't believe what I am hearing  
I'm the only one you should be cheering  
Pipsqueak? Try "Pip's weak!" Don't you think?  
But a diamond is perfection  
It's natural selection  
So your vote better be for me, not the weakest link_

"We'll let the votes decide!" Nyx exclaimed in annoyance.

Diamond Tiara huffed as she turned and approached to the foals. She slyly and cunningly commented and threatened them about their dark secrets such as a purplish mane in two pigtail pink Earth Pony filly possessed strength, cyan pony with long extended magenta mane and tail, and pale Earth Pony with greenish spiky and mohawk mane and short tail possessed large teeth. Everyone were afraid of her if she revealed their secrets.

Diamond Tiara: _Everypony has their little secrets  
I know you do  
A vote for me will help you keep them safe  
Like your creepy super strength!  
Or your mane extension  
A little thing I won't mention  
Or those freakish large teeth in your face!_

"Come on now, ponies!" Apple Bloom called, "Don't listen to her!"

Jade squeaked, "Yeah! Fight Back! Show her who's the boss!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders continued convincing and pleading the foals to vote for Pipsqueak. Diamond Tiara was in shock before angered and upset by it.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _You've gotta vote for change  
It's time for a new leader  
End all the tyranny_

Inspired and touched by Cutie Mark Crusaders, the foals know what to do now. And who they should vote for.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Vote now and we can beat her  
It's now another day  
And we believe in what's right_

Foals: _Vote for Pip! Vote for Pip!_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Our victory is in sight_

"Stop! Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!" Diamond Tiara ordered.

Diamond Tiara approached the yellow filly who was struggling of holding books. She held the bookbag for the filly to watch and wanted to take. She then trotted off.

Diamond Tiara: _Pip makes promises he can't keep  
But I can do more  
You could really use a new bookbag_

Diamond Tiara approached some foals as she played her charismatic trick on them. It annoyed some about how rich, spoiled and annoyed she can be.

Diamond Toara: _'Cause I'll make things happen  
That none of you here can afford  
To do, like, ever!  
_  
Diamond Tiara approached to the fat colt in giving him lots of sweets. She then approached to cyan filly in giving her a parasol for shades from sun. She passed Button while spun his cap's top before it flew. It makes him annoyed and upset.

Diamond Tiara: _Wouldn't you like a little something sweet?  
Here's a parasol to hide you from the heat  
Who says that I can't be nice?_

Diamond Tiara approached to the stand as she switched doodling and colorful 'Vote for Pipsqueak' stand to her rich and impressive 'Vote for Diamond Tiara' stand.

Diamond Tiara: _But first there's one thing  
An itsy-bitsy little string  
And voting for me is the price!_

Silver Spoon approached Diamond Tiara as she whispered to her best friend about her plans in wnning the campaign and make the foals vote for her.

Silver Spoon: _I've a tiny suggestion  
That you should be aware  
You could probably win this election  
If you show them all you real—_

Diamond Tiara: _I don't recall asking you to speak!_

The foals gasped in shock. Diamond Tiara shut her own best friend off about winning the president campaign?!

"Well, if that's how you treat your best friend, then I choose Pipsqueak!" Sweetie Belle declared.

Heavy smirked, "You hear her?! Who are we gonna vote for?!"

"Vote for Pip!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered.

Foals: _Vote!_

Cutie Mark Crusaders marched to the front as the foals cheered wildly and happily while holding 'Vote for Pipsqueak' stands. They all willing to support Pipsqueak as the school president.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Stand strong and don't be afraid, ponies  
Let's free ourselves from the past_

Foals: _For Pip!  
Vote!  
He's it! Vote for Pip! Vote!_

Alyson Joy and Jade Adventures helped passing some voting papers for ponies to write inside the booth. Heavy continued encourage and inspired the foals to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders and vote for Pipsqueak. Dinky and Twist swung their Cutie Mark Crusaders flag proudly and happily for everyone to follow their example.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _We'll let honor win out against the tyranny  
And make a change that will last_

Foals: _For Pip!  
Vote!  
Vote for Pip!_

Pipsqueak and his four members of Cutie Mark Crusaders marched together as they passed all of the foals. They all looked at him with proud and happy faces.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _It's time for a new leader  
It's time to make a change  
We're here to fight for what we believe_

Foals: _Vote for Pip!_

As Pipsqueak approached to the broken seesaw's edge, Heavy headed to the back as he brought its end down while raising the colt up high. Everyone cheered while raising their hoofs up high. They believed in Pipsqueak win the President Campaign.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _It's finally time we beat her  
And play a better game  
'Cause when we vote together  
There's nothing that we can't achieve_

Foals: _Vote for Pip!_

Cheerilee gathered box of all votes in schoolhouse for counting the votes. It took an hour to get it down. She came to the schoolhouse's entrance as she make some announcement. Everyone can't wait for it to happen.

"The votes have been counted! The student pony president is..." Cheeriless announced calmly. Pipsqueak shuddered and quivered nervously while Diamond Tiara remained calm like she's gonna win it. Cheerilee announced, "Pipsqueak!"

Diamond Tiara gasped in shock while the foals cheered wildly and happily. Pipsqueak won the campaign! He's now the President of Schoolhouse Club!

"Oh, my gosh, Crusaders! Pip won!" Apple Bloom cheered.

Nyx squealed happily, "I knew it! I knew he can do it!"

"I couldn't have won without the hard work of my teammates and campaign managers," Pipsqueak said proudly as he pointed at his teammates, "the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle decided to check on their flanks if they did earn the Campaign Management Cutie Marks. But instead, they found blank like before. Their own teammates sighed in disappointment and upset. All of them were hoping to happen.

"Guess you're not as good as you thought, blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara remarked arrogantly. She turned to Cheerilee, "In fact, I demand a recount!"

Cheerilee shook her head while smiled calmly, "Trust me, Diamond Tiara. Pip won."

"I'll be the judge of that, Miss Cheerilee!" Diamond Tiara remarked confidently. As Diamond Tiara entered the schoolhouse for recount on votes, she screamed and screeched in shock. She emerged and looked at the unamused Silver Spoon, "One vote! Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me?!"

Silver Spoon huffed, "No, I didn't."

"But you're my best friend!"

"Am I? 'Cause I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue, and suddenly I wasn't even allowed to speak! You could have actually won this election if you just listened to me. You wanna know how?" Silver Spoon remarked. She then whispered to Diamond Tiara, "Sorry. I'm not allowed to speak."

Diamond Tiara grunted a bit before screaming in anger and rage. She then ran off at once. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise and worry of what they just saw. Silver Spoon abandoned her best friend.

"What? I don't have to follow her drum any more." Silver Spoon remarked dryly as she turned and walked away.

"Good enough for us," Nyx smirked proudly. She turned to her friends, who looked concern and worry but not proud or happy about beating Diamond Tiara in Presidential Campaign. She asked, "What's the matter? Aren't you happy that we've won? We show Diamond Tiara who's the boss!"

"Yeah, we did..." Alyson Joy admitted in concern, "I'm feel sorry for her actually."

Dinky nodded, "Yeah. She and Silver Spoon have always been friends since the first day of Schoolhouse. It feels... weird."

The rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted and nodded in agreement about Diamond Tiara.

"You can't be serious?!" Nyx exclaimed in shock.

Apple Bloom sighed, "I know Diamond Tiara's been pretty awful, but... we should probably make sure she's okay. Just 'cause she's never cared about anypony else's feelings doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers."

The rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement. Nyx grunted in anger as she reluctantly agree to it as well. As they were distracted, Jade moved away as she took a piece of paper out from her bag. She read it carefully while giggled happily.

"I can't believe this is it! It's gonna happen! It's gotta be!"

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders followed and spied on Diamond Tiara, who was walking across the main street of Ponyville. As she was passing the small store, a mare emerged from it. She revealed to be a dark pink Earth Pony with gentle and fashionable purplish mane and tail with lighter stripes like Rarity's dressed in her cyan blouse while her Cutie Mark is a diamond ring.

The mare spotted Diamond Tiara passing her by as she recognize the latter well. Diamond Tiara responded back to the former. It can only one thing - Diamond Tiara's mother.

"Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled Rich called. Diamond Tiara stopped. She demanded, "Why are you making that face? That is not the face of a winner."

"Because..." Diamond Tiara gulped, "I didn't win."

"What?! You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate nothing?!"

Spoiled Rich pointed at her servants and maids carrying both Diamond Tiara Statues and party equipment from the store. Diamond Tiara looked down in shame and defeat as she bowed in apologetic position.

Spoiled Rich huffed, "It's bad enough you lost to that transplant from Trottingham, but imagine if you'd lost to one of those blank flanks. As a Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing."

Spoiled Rich spotted Fancy Pants and his girlfriend - Fleur De Lee passing her and her daughter by. She waved to them in respect. After Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lee passed, she turned and glared at Diamond Tiara.

"That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara." Spoiled Rich explained while patted her daughter's mane gently. She then exclaimed, "Ever!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in concern and worry as they finally learn and realize of where Diamond Tiara get that attitude from. And it's not pretty too. Nyx even recalled that her mother nearly picked a fight with Spoiled Rich once about Nyx got lost in Everfree Forest by Diamond Tiara.

As soon as Spoiled Rich walked away, Diamond Tiara headed to the front as she began singing about her inner struggles and desire.

Diamond Tiara: _If I'm a diamond  
Then why do I feel so rough?  
I'm as strong as a stone  
Even that's not enough_

Diamond Tiara took a glance at the diamond from the shop. She turned and walked away slowly and calmly.

Diamond Tiara: _There's something jagged in me  
And I've made such mistakes  
I thought that diamonds were hard  
Though I feel I could break_

Diamond Tiara spotted both older stallion and his younger filly chatting happily from the bridge. She then walked to the middle of it. She stood up while looking down at the river of her reflection. She sobbed a bit as her teardrop on the river. It make her not only jealous but also despaired and upset. She wondered if her mother ever done the same for her.

Diamond Tiara: _Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somepony else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the pony I want to be_

Diamond Tiara spotted The Cakes Family playing happily with the twin babies. She compared to theirs and her mother's treatment to her. She felt like her mother didn't actually love her but think of her as her necessary successor.

Diamond Tiara: _I've been told my whole life  
What to do, what to say  
Nopony showed me that  
There might be some better way_

Diamond Tiara sighed as she imagined herself being lost from not only tracks but also what she wanted without her friends and family.

Diamond Tiara: _And now I feel like I'm lost  
I don't know what to do  
The ground is sinking away  
I'm about to fall through_

Diamond Tiara continued walking across the alley of Ponyville while Cutie Mark Crusaders followed her. They all hid behind the house's walls. They all feel sorry and concern for her. She then decided to go home now.

Diamond Tiara: _Would you believe  
That I've always wished I could be somepony else?  
Yet I can't see  
What I need to do to be the pony I want to be  
To be the pony I want to be_

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other. They learned Diamond Tiara's true personality and true self. All the things she did was just an act for her mother and learned the latter's lesson as well. They asked themselves - what they should do with Diamond Tiara now...

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to their clubhouse as they continued discussing about Diamond Tiara after they have learned the truth behind her now.

"Is it weird that I feel bad for her?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"If it is, then..." Scootaloo sighed, "I'm weird, too."

"I kinda feel sorry for her," Alyson Joy admitted.

Twist hummed in concern, "To think that a bully like her was actually a victim by her own mother."

"It's good think our mums never done terrible things to us," Dinky Doo commented.

"You could say that again," Heavy admitted as he turned and found Jade Adventure remained silent while smiling happy. He hummed suspiciously, "What're you smiling about?"

Jade whistled happily, "Nothing. Just waiting..."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders felt uneasy and concern about Jade Adventure since this morning. They know one thing for sure - she's hiding something but what.

Nyx shook her head, "Come on, Crusaders. You're not actually gonna fall for that, aren't you?"

Pipsqueak sighed in defeat, "As much I want to deny it but that's the truth. I actually feel sorry for her being mistreated by her mother, instead of comforting her. That mare just harsh her badly."

"She deserve it for everything she has done to all of us. Don't you think of that?" Nyx demanded.

"As much as I want to make her look bad, but-" Apple Bloom said remorsefully, "She wants to change, but she doesn't know how."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her figure it out."

"Yeah, I'm in too," Scootaloo agreed.

Alyson Joy and even Jade nodded in agreement that they should help Diamond Tiara as well.

Pipsqueak sighed, "I want to help but I need to make some preparation. I have to ask the school board's approval for schoolhouse's playground repairs. So, good luck for helping Diamond Tiara. Hopefully, she can befriend with us."

Twist nodded, "I also have to help Pipsqueak prepare his proposal."

"Me too," Dinky Doo added.

Heavy sighed, "Sorry, I've got some training to do tomorrow morning."

Nyx gasped, "So, you really going to do it?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "I know you've got troubles with Diamond Tiara, but so do I. But you saw what happened, and I don't think it's a trick. If it is, Diamond Tiara is poor in acting. So, we should at least help her. We should give her a chance to show who she really want to be."

"But still..."

"It's okay if you don't wanna follow us and help Diamond Tiara. But I suggest if you give her a chance. I'm sure she feel sorry for sending you off to the Old Castle of Two Sisters."

"Maybe..."

Apple Bloom smiled a bit, "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Let's cross our hooves that Diamond Tiara ain't trying to bully at us again."

"Right," Everyone agreed.

Nyx hummed in concern as she not only holding a grudge against Diamond Tiara for bullying her and her friends, but also concern about the bully's true self. She wasn't sure if she should give Diamond Tiara a chance or not...

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders left the clubhouse as they all departed and returned home at once. Nyx, Alyson and Jade Adventure were on their way back to the Castle of Friendship.

Nyx was still unconvinced and concern about giving Diamond Tiara a chance to be her friend. She still think it's not good idea. Jade Adventure noticed it.

"Still worry about Diamond Tiara?" Alyson asked.

Nyx sighed, "Yeah... I still don't trust her. She's up to something. I can feel it."

Jade hummed in concern, "Maybe. But you should at least give her a chance. You saw what happen. And remember what Twilight Sparkle did to Trixie and Sunset Shimmer? She gave them a chance. They both turned out to be okay friends."

Alyson nodded in agreement, "She's right. Twilight changed them."

Nyx hummed in concern, "Hmm... I supposed so. But I can't make promises when it comes to grudge. I carried it very hard."

"Well, here's a good lesson, Nyx. I learned it from Tao and Uncle Dragon Kick -" Jade said in confidently, "-'The Greatest Victory is the Battle not Fought."

"Huh? What's that supposed to be mean?"

"We shouldn't fight the enemies but gave them lots of choices - A) let them beat themselves up badly from their anger and their teammates, B) Give them a good lesson and reason for second chance, or C) Just forget about it."

"Wow... That's a lot of option," Alyson remarked.

Nyx sighed, "Easy for you to say..."

"Hey, I'd never say it's easy," Jade shrugged. She stopped as if something tingling her. She turned to Nyx, "You feel that?"

Nyx looked worry as she felt it too, "Yeah. It's coming from the train station. Come on."

Nyx, Alyson Joy and Jade Adventure headed off at once into Ponyville's Train Station. They hid below the deck as they took the peek. They spotted three Demon Successors and their Demon Minions trashing and destroying the train station, as well as creating graffiti in the area. Drago, Song Wing and Gutsy were leading the team.

"Should have known Drago and his gang are the cause of this mess," Jade remarked.

Alyson hummed in concern, "What are they up to?"

Nyx shrugged, "No idea... Let's just watch first."

Drago was unleashed his **_Dragon Flame_** in creating the graffiti of his demonic dragon killing Twilight Sparkle. Song Wing unleashed her Sonic Screech in destroying the properties. Gutsy was unleashing his Twister Boom at the Ponyville in making the ponies stayed in their homes.

Drago sighed in relief, "Oh yeah! That's more like it! Mei Kai is so love this one - the Blazing Dragon defeats Twilight Sparkle! That would cool her boiling water."

"Oh please... You bored me to death, Drago," Song Wing said in annoyance as she landed on the ground, "So, what's the point of doing this? We were supposed to think of a way to get Yue!"

Gutsy nodded, "Indeed. Yue's friends have defeated Quake and Mei Kai! This is a shame and humiliation! How will we face our own family now?!"

"Relax... This is perfect," Drago said calmly and confidently. It make both Song Wing and Gutsy confused. He continued, "We've been doing this for a month. And it's making Ponyville angry and complained about the mess. And when there's complain..."

Gutsy gasped before smirked in pleasant, "Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends will come to stop us. We will surely beat them as the token of our redemption."

"Not only that, Dark Xing and the rest will go and find Yue and her friends for defeating and banishing our family to the Netherworld."

Nyx, Alyson Joy and Jade gasped in concern and worry.

Song Wing scoffed a bit, "Someone finally use his head, other than just being hotheaded dragon or even trying to impress the mermaid."

Drago groaned, "I resent that, Song Wing. And besides, no one is beautiful as Mei Kai. Come on, we're done. Let's report to Dark Xing of our progress. I really hate her control freak attitude."

"Tell me about it. Runs by her father's blood," Gutsy remarked.

As Demon Successors and their minions walked away at once; Nyx, Alyson and Jade remained hidden underneath the station's deck for the moment. They prayed the Demon Successors missed them.

Song Wing stopped at once as she looked around, "Wait a minute! Where's Avalanche?!"

"Not again..." Drago snarled, "That idiot always run off for food. Where did he go this time?!"

"There!" Gutsy exclaimed as he pointed at Avalanche lying down on the tracks while laughing happily. He grunted in annoyance, "What is that moron doing?!"

Song Wing hissed, "Is he crazy?! He's gonna get himself killed by the train! He hasn't reached his adulthood!"

"That moron never used his head!" Drago exclaimed in annoyance. He then spotted the Ponyville Train coming towards Avalanche. He groaned, "Either he get up or get killed by it!"

As the train coming very fast and almost reaching Ponyville's Train Station, Avalanche continued laughing happily and wildly. Everyone gasped in concern as they all could to was watch. Will Avalanche get out of tracks in time?!

Unable to stand it anymore, Nyx quickly charged in while unleashed her powerful Levitation Spell in lifting and pushing Avalanche aside quickly. The train just passed them. Everyone gasped in concern and wondered what happen to both Nyx and Avalanche.

As soon as the train passed, Nyx and Avalanche were on other side of tracks. They both were safe.

Nyx sighed, "Are you alright?"

"Yue save Avalanche?" Avalanche asked in surprise.

"Yeah... So hard to believe a pony like me actually save a demon. Sounds silly..."

"Yue-Yue is still Yue-Yue Zhe!" Avalanche exclaimed happily. Nyx yelped in surprise and concer as he held and hugged her tightly and passionately, "Ava knew Yue-Yue come back to us!"

Nyx yelped, "Okay! Please, let me go."

Everyone was in shock and surprise, and even Nyx herself. Nyx actually save Avalanche, even though they both are enemies than the family. This make Drago smirk darkly like he has the plan.

Jade glared at Drago, "What are you up to?"

Drago smirked, "See ya, losers! Knew you still have the blood of Demon in you, Yue!"

Drago, Song Wing, Gutsy, Avalanche and their Demon Minions quickly disappeared in the black smoke. Nyx, Jade and Alyson were in shock and confuse.

"What was that?" Alyson asked in concern and confusion.

* * *

At Castle of Friendship, Tao and Mighty Heart have prepared the Chinese Dish Dinner for themselves and the children. Tao and Mighty Heart were requested as the guardian for Nyx and her friends since Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were at Canterlot for some important mission. Both Lance and Spike were with both Shiroi Bai and Rarity for sleepover.

As the family were enjoying their dinner, Nyx was staring while stirring and playing with the food in bored manner. Both Jade and Alyson looked worry about her. Tao noticed it.

Tao cleared his throat, "Nyx? Is there something bother you?"

"No..." Nyx denied it. Tao gave her the stern looks at her. She yelped in fear and shock. She actually hated it a lot. She sighed, "Okay! It's Diamond Tiara and Avalanche..."

Tao gasped as he slammed his hoof on the ground, "She bullied you again? Did that Demon Successor of Nature hurt you?!"

"No. It's just unexpected..." Nyx explained. Tao gave her his raised right-eyebrow. She continued, "I just found out that Diamond Tiara was harsh by her own mother for being failure. I saved Avalanche too."

"Aieyah..." Tao remarked in surprise.

Mighty Heart spitted the water out from his mouth. He coughed heavily. He then looked at Jade and Alyson, who nodded in confirmation.

"I feel... sorry and concern for them. It's kinda strange."

"No, Nyx. It's your conscious and pitiful. You are showing not only concern but also kindness for them. And surprisingly, you showed it for a demon. That's very rare."

"And weird too. I mean... She's a bully and a bad pony too! She deserve that punishment from her mother! And yet, I..." Nyx groaned, "It's just so hard for me to forgive her after what she has done..."

"I understand. You weren't the only one who has difficult to forgive the bully. Your father struggled to give a chance for Terrorcreep."

Nyx and her two friends yelped as they turned looked at Tao. Nyx asked, "Terrrorcreep is the bully? He bullied my dad?! Seriously?!"

"I am." Tao nodded, "His mortal life has passed on after the success conquest on Land of Ma by Sovereign Lion Dynasty. He was reborn as the son of Myotis and Angelina - the third Mystic Vampire Pony. He has shown some potential and greatness in doing good deeds. And so, he bullied everyone by calling them 'coward' and 'stupid', and he even challenged them. He also bullied my son too."

"No way..."

"It's true. I make a lot of reports about Terrorcreep for bullying my son. And so, that Myotis was harsh on him a lot and even treating him like a trash. Then one day, he was chased by the ponies at Trottingham because they mistaken him a monster. And when the morning rise, he was trapped and burnt to death. Vampire Ponies cannot survive the light, even for the Mystic Type. Shadow Dragon did something unthinkable - saving his life."

"Wow..."

"Yes, Nyx. And they both became best friends and even the teammates. I was surprise, yet proud of it too."

"Awesome. But still..."

"Nyx, have I told you about Sensei Miyagi Morita's special philosophy?" Tao asked curiously. Nyx shook her head. He continued, "He is known to be Grandmaster of Karate Style and a true philosopher as well. And he quote a special philosophy behind the pony's nature - 'There's no bad children, but bad parent or teacher'."

Alyson nodded, "True. Spoiled Rich gave a hard time on Diamond Tiara."

"And not only that, Mighty Heart wasn't even the good guy from the start," Jade added.

Both Nyx and Alyson Joy were surprise and shocked of it, both Tao and Jade nodded for confirmation.

Mighty Heart nodded, "It is true. I once served under Shredkiller for riches and mother's approval. But every time I failed my duty and mission, he treated me badly. So, I abandoned and betrayed him. I joined sensei. It is where they treated me not only servant, but family. It's what I wanted. Ponies deserve second chance."

"Yes, Mighty. It is indeed true. While they're young, they can make amends and choices for the better. They just need some help," Tao explained, "And I believe Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are making right decision. They may able to show her the way."

Jade smirked, "Yeah. And something awesome is gonna happen."

"And even Demons?" Nyx asked curiously.

Tao hummed in concern, "Well... As far as I know of, Demons are dangerous and violent creatures. They desired not only battles but also creating chaos and destruction across the world. They did not show any generosity, kindness or concern. It's hard to tell, Nyx."

"But I betrayed the Demons because of who I really am, and yet I saved Avalanche. He appreciate it."

"True. But you can't be sure yet. Just be alert. And there's nothing wrong to give ponies some chances, even Avalanche and Diamond Tiara."

"I understand, grandpa."

Jade held Nyx's shoulder tightly, "We'll help her too."

Alyson nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We just have to make sure nothing bad happens."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tao smiled as he turned to Mighty Heart, "Keep an eye on her. We can't be certain if Avalanche truly care for her. He is the son of Po Kong."

Mighty Heart nodded, "Yes, sensei."

* * *

Deep within the Dark Forest...

Dark Xing and Drago were discussing with each other about the plans. They both turned and looked at Avalanche eating lots of vegetables and animals into his stomach. Mei Kai was washing and moisturizing her face gently and calmly. Voltscar was practicing his Thunder Katana in making sure he grew stronger and powerful. Quake was punching and smashing the rocks very hard. Gutsy was reading some books. Song Wing was flying around in the sky while scouring and securing the area.

Dark Xing hummed in concern, "Are you certain he will do it?"

"Of course, it will work," Drago admitted before smirked darkly, "We'll have her soon enough."

Dark Xing groaned in annoyance and concern, "You'd better hope so, Drago. Father and the rest expected our results."

"Don't worry. It's perfect plan," Drago remarked.

* * *

On the next day...

The Ponyville Schoolhouse's bell rang as the students quickly ran out and went home including Nyx, who was meeting up with Jade and Alyson. Pipsqueak, Dinky Doo and Twist remained behind as they planned to talk with school board about the school playground repairs.

Diamond Tiara just exited as well. Three Cutie Mark Crusaders exited as well. They looked at each other for the moment. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Diamond Tiara! Wait up!" Apple Bloom called.

Diamond Tiara grunted in annoyance, "What do you three want? To gloat? Rub in my defeat?"

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Actually, we wanted to invite you to our clubhouse to hang out."

Diamond Tiara was surprised and shocked. Scootaloo smiled, "Yeah, for real!"

"Well, thanks to you all, I don't have any important class president business to attend to or anything." Diamond Tiara sighed, "So I might as well."

Sweetie Belle hummed, "That sounds like a yes..."

Nyx met up with Alyson Joy and Jade Adventure as they were on their way back to Castle of Friendship. They decided to talk about what to do with Diamond Tiara and Avalanche. They felt like that they should give the enemies some chance. But they also wondered if the enemies would return the favor to them or not.

As Nyx and her friends made their way back to home, they spotted Avalanche was sitting close to the door. Both Tao and Mighty Heart were holding their spell books and their spell ingredients, in case if the Demon Successor of Nature tried to be funny. Nyx and her friends quickly galloped towards them to find out of what's really going on.

"Grandpa! Mighty Heart! What's he doing here?!" Nyx asked in concern.

Tao hissed in concern, "Don't know! If he wants the piece of Grandpa Tao, he shall get it!"

"Agreed," Mighty Heart nodded, "There's no telling what he will do next."

Jade Adventure hummed in concern as she looked at Avalanche, "Whatever he's doing, he's doing nothing..."

"Yeah... I don't think he's a threat," Alyson said cautiously, "But be on guard, just in case. Let's ask him now."

Nyx nodded as she approached Avalanche as she asked, "Avalanche, what are you doing here?"

"Play-play," Avalanche laughed happily while clapping his hands like a baby likes to play. He continued cheering, "Play-play with Yue-Yue Zhe!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yue-Yue Zhe always play with me! She always play with me! She's the best Demon Babysitter! She's the best! She's my favorite cousin!"

"Okay... What about your other cousins? Aren't they worry about you?"

Avalanche hummed in upset, "Others mean to me. They no play with me too! They no care about me. Not like you. You care for me. Yue-Yue Zhe is the best!"

Everyone looked awkward and concern about it while looking at each other. They weren't sure if Avalanche is telling the truth about his family or telling a lie, or maybe just love to play with them. It was weird for them to deal with this. Nyx and her friends turned away as they discussed of what to do with him.

"What should we do with him, Sensei?" Mighty Heart asked.

Tao hummed in concern, "He hasn't shown his true colors yet. We should be on guard. Grandpa Tao and Mighty Heart shall prepared some necessary offensive spell, potions and 'emergency' as well, just in case. For now, be nice with him."

"Are you sure, Mr. Tao?" Alyson asked in concern, "This is a Demon Successor we're talking about."

Jade patted Alyson hard, "Relax! My great granduncle knows what's he doing."

"Alright." Nyx turned and looked at Avalanche as she, Alyson and Jade approached him. She spoke, "You can stay with us. So, please behave. Don't cause troubles here."

Avalanche laughed happily as he grabbed and hugged Nyx, Alyson and Jade tightly and happily. Both Tao and Mighty Heart sighed calmly yet relief. If Avalanche proved to be good Demon, they may have the chance to turn the Demons to good side. They prayed everything will be alright...

On the afternoon, Nyx and her two friends were keeping their eyes on Avalanche, who seems enjoying playing with them a lot such as playing a tag, 'hide n seek', drawing, eating and drinking and more they do. Tao and Mighty Heart were working on 'offensive spell', potion and 'emergency spell', in case if Avalanche proved to be threat. As far as their concerns, Demon Successor of Nature hasn't shown his true colors.

As Nyx's Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to take a break from the games, they all rested near to the tree. Avalanche did the same as well.

"You know..." Jade giggled a bit, "He ain't so bad. We spent whole afternoon with him, and he's okay."

Alyson nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's not really evil. He's just bad because of his parents."

Nyx hummed calmly, "I wonder... Is Diamond Tiara just bad because of her mom?"

"You sound like you feel sorry for her now." Alyson asked.

"After what Grandpa Tao did mention about parents and children," Nyx sighed, "After I was rescued and brought home safely by my mummy, Diamond Tiara brought her parents there. Her parents blamed her for trying to 'threatening' her. But mummy retaliate and told them off that Diamond Tiara is the one who start the mess. She was overconfident that 'she gave a map to me' while blaming me for going off. And at the end, Spoiled Rich gave her the harsh lectures and scoldings. Sounds like she went through a lot."

Jade nodded, "I know what you mean. If I was in trouble, Dragon Kick would give me a harsh lesson."

"Well, I'm glad that I don't have to go through that," Alyson remarked. She turned and looked at Avalanche who was sitting down and sleeping calmly and happily. She hummed, "Avalanche seems to be good Demon. And you'd think Demon can be change for the better?"

Nyx hummed, "Maybe... Grandpa Tao told me that there's 'nothing wrong to give ponies and even Diamond Tiara a chance'."

Jade smiled, "Good enough..."

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders were chatting with each other, Avalanche opened his eyes while revealing his crimson eyes while growling a bit.

At Twilight's Secret Lab, Tao and Mighty Heart continued focusing and manufacturing 'offensive spells' and some potions as well.

"Everything seems to be nice and quiet," Mighty Heart commented, "I could take some ease."

Tao huffed in annoyance, "Unlike my son, he has a terrible manners with ladies. Only three ladies, he ruined his own date badly. First - Iris Crystal, then the pop singer and finally Twilight Sparkle, he's terrible at it. He has to know what the ladies want, now he wants."

"At least, he make up with Twilight Sparkle now."

"He'd better..."

Heavy just entered the lab while yawning.

"Wow... Didn't know the training could be pain to my ass," Heavy complimented while stretching his hooves, "So, where are-?!"

 ** _SCREAM!_** Tao, Mighty Heart and Heavy yelped in surprise. They know who screams are.

Tao gasped, "Aiiiieeeeyaaaaahhhh! Bad day!"

* * *

At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse, three Cutie Mark Crusaders brought and shown Diamond Tiara their place and objectives in getting Cutie Marks. Diamond Tiara looked at the chart as she was observing and analyzing it.

"So, do you three just sit around here plotting out different ways to try and get your cutie marks?" Diamond Tiara asked as she turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders. They nodded in confirmation. She hummed before sighed, "You three are... really lucky."

Cutie Mark Crusaders asked, "We are?!"

Diamond Tiara nodded, "Yeah! You get to explore all these options, learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you don't understand."

"But... you've done that, right?" Apple Bloom asked.

Diamond Tiara smirked as she shown her Cutie Mark, "Yeah, 'cause I have my cutie mark! And I'm not struggling at all to figure out who I'm supposed to be and what I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already on my flank!"

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "Uh... are you sure about that?"

Diamond Tiara scoffed in annoyance, "That's a weird question."

"Not really," Sweetie Belle admitted, "since we kind of overheard you yesterday."

Diamond Tiara gasped, "Were you trying to get your cutie mark in spying? Is that on your little chart?"

Sweetie Belle yelped as she shook her head, "No! We were just worried about you when you lost the election, and then you lost your friend, and then your mom yelled at you..."

Apple Bloom interrupted, "We know you wanna change, and we think we can—"

"HELP!" The familiar voice cried. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and opened the door as they found Pipsqueak, Dinky Doo and Twist standing before them. The latter looked scared and worried like something bad has happened to them. Pipsqueak explained, "Cutie Mark Crusaders! I was at the school board meeting and they didn't approve my request for the new playground equipment!"

Twist hissed in concern, "There's no money in the budget! So we checked our piggy banks to see if we had enough bits, but..."

"It's still not enough!" Dinky Doo exclaimed in concern, "Even my mummy and Sparkle can't help because their salaries aren't enough too!"

"Don't worry, guys!" Sweetie Belle comforted.

Scootaloo nodded, "We'll meet you back at school."

"And help you guys find a solution!" Apple Bloom added.

Pipsqueak smiled, "Thanks, Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Pipsqueak, Twist and Dinky Doo turned and left. Diamond Tiara overheard everything as she smirked darkly. It's perfect for her.

Diamond Tiara exited while smiling, "Oh, I already have a solution! Our new student pony president is gonna be kicked out of office, and I'll be reinstated!"

Before Cutie Mark Crusaders could do anything, Diamond Tiara quickly ran off at once.

"Where's she going?" Scootaloo asked in concern.

Apple Bloom hissed in concern, "Where do you think?! C'mon! After her!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "I'm coming too!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders went and chased after Diamond Tiara before the latter could do something bad and dangerous. She spotted them as she quickly make haste across the Ponyville's bridge. They followed as well while pleading and reasoning with her as well.

Diamond Tiara: _Cutie Mark Crusaders, get out of my way  
Those ponies need to know the truth  
And they'll hear it from me_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Stop!  
Diamond Tiara, this is not the way  
You know you're better than this hostility_

Diamond Tiara quickly stopped at once as she pushed the cart down hard. It poured the couple of apples down. Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped as they almost slipped and tripped by the apples.

Diamond Tiara: _You don't even know me at all  
Don't understand the meaning of my fall  
What my family would think if I ever  
Fail at anything_

Diamond Tiara continued running as fast as she can. She passed the Ponyville Water Fountain where the nobles and rich ponies were there chatting with each other about Ponyville Schoolhouse, including Diamond Tiara's parents.

Diamond Tiara: _I'm a diamond – that means you'll never break  
No matter what be the cost of the path I take  
Whatever I have to do to win in the end_

Each time Diamond Tiara came across the Cutie Mark Crusaders at the corner or blocking her, they kept on pleading and begging her to change her ways. But Diamond Tiara continued ignoring the advice and ran off quickly.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Stop! This is not the answer  
Wait! And it's plainly seen  
Listen! You can redeem yourself  
But by helping others, not by being mean_

As Diamond Tiara continued running, Cutie Mark Crusaders managed catch up to her. They quickly moved to the front as they continued reasoning and talking with her.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _We know you want friends who admire you  
You want to be the star with all the power too  
But there's a better way, there's a better wa-a-ay_

Diamond Tiara slowly slow down her running as she began thinking of what Cutie Mark Crusaders have said. They all then ran besides together with her.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _There's so much more still left to  
Learn about yourself  
See the light that shines in you  
We know you can be somepony else_

Cutie Mark Crusaders came to the fork road while reasoning with Diamond Tiara for a better way. Diamond Tiara is now in dilemma as she wondered - what she should do now?!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _You can stop right now  
And try another start  
You'll finally free yourself from the dark  
And see the light  
And see the light of your cutie mark_

Before Diamond Tiara or Cutie Mark Crusaders could do anything, they heard some screaming. They turned and looked at the Everfree Forest. Some ponies are in troubles!

* * *

Within the Everfree Forest, Avalanche was holding Nyx, Jade and Alyson Joy in his both hands. Dark Xing and her brethren smiled darkly. They finally achieved their goals at last! They finally caught Nyx in their grasp, thanks to Avalanche.

"Excellent work, Avalanche," Dark Xing complimented.

Drago scoffed, "Told you that would work! It's all thanks to little Nyxie's weakness, compassion and heroic nonsense deeds for innocents and even her own kind. She feel sorry for "

Nyx groaned painfully while glaring at Avalanche, "I gave you the chance! I wanted to befriend with you! I wanted you to be good like me."

Avalanche sniffed softly, "Sorry. Me Avalanche wanted to be good like you but... Cousin Xing told me that you did bad to my mama. And also, your friends mean to our family."

"I'm sorry, okay? We have no choice! We just want the medicine for our family."

"But what about us? I thought we are family. I was your favorite cousin, and so as Mei Kai."

"We were." Nyx sighed.

Jade groaned in anger, "When we get out of this, Tao is gonna kick your flanks for kidnapping us! And best of all, he's gonna banish you all!"

"What she said," Alyson supported.

"Pathetic..." Dark Xing remarked as she floated towards Avalanche. She patted him, "Well done, cousin. You finally have some usefulness. I actually thought I wanted to use your as sacrifice for my plan. Almost, of course."

"What is next?" Avalanche asked.

Song Wing smirked, "I know what to think - we could feast on them."

"I got a better idea," Gusty smirked while glaring at Nyx, "Put him the same place she let her guard down."

Dragon whistled, "I like your thinking, Guts. That's for my beautiful sexy mermaid."

Mei Kai smiled as she slithered and wrapped Drago while giggled, "Oh... My favorite dragon..."

Drago and Mei Kai gave each other a passionate kiss, making everyone feel disgusted and annoyed.

Avalanche stuck his tongue out, "Yuck..."

Nevertheless, Demon Successors turned and glared at Nyx, Jade and Alyson. The little ones giggled uneasily and nervously while their enemies smiled in pleasant. Something bad is about to happen...

* * *

At the train station, both Quake and Voltscar formed the powerful stone wrapper in trapping and zapping Nyx and her friends. Avalanche placed the Cutie Mark Crusaders on the tracks at once. Three of them quickly returned to the rest of Demon Successors at once. As Nyx and her friends struggled in getting out from their imprisonment, Demon Successors were watching and laughing at it. Is this the end of Nyx and her friends?

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud blowing whistle as well as spotting the black smokes coming from the north direction. The train is coming!

"The end has finally come!" Song Wing exclaimed proudly, "Our family will be proud of it."

Dark Xing nodded, "Indeed. Our mission is finally complete!"

The train is moving very fast. And it's almost reaching to the train station where Nyx and her friends are trapping at now!

Gutsy chuckled in amusement, "The train is coming! It's gonna go choo-choo on these brats!"

"Choo-Choo?" Avalanche asked in surprise. He recalled of what Nyx has done for him - saving his life from being crushed and killed by the train. He gasped, "Avalanche must safe Yue-Yue! He must!"

Before anyone could say anything, Avalanche charged in as he quickly stood in front of Nyx and her friends. He held his hands up as he readied himself to stop the train or die trying. Everyone screamed and cried to Avalanche to get out due to him haven't reached his adulthood or obtained completely immortality.

As everyone continued watching, the train immediately stopped?! Everyone was in shock and surprise as they wondered why and how?!

"We did it! We stopped it!"

Everyone turned to the north direction as they found another three of Cutie Mark Crusaders and Diamond Tiara stand near to the train traffic light stand. It was on red.

"I told you!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed, "Putting red on it makes the train stop!"

"Thanks!" Main Cutie Mark Crusaders thanked happily.

Nyx gasped, "Diamond Tiara saved us? I don't believe it..."

Diamond Tiara and main Cutie Mark Crusaders galloped towards Nyx and others as well.

Dark Xing screamed in fury, "CURSE YOU, MORTALS!"

Drago gasped, "Avalanche, you fool, what are you doing?!"

"I don't believe it," Song Wing exclaimed in shock.

"I know. That fool is helping them!" Gutsy exclaimed in anger.

Avalanche destroyed the wrapper in freeing Nyx, Jade and Alyson out. Demon Successors were in furious and angered while Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock and surprise of it. Avalanche actually saving their friends' alive.

"You-You saved us..." Nyx asked in surprise.

Avalanche sighed, "Me Avalanche sorry. Yue-Yue saved me. Me saved you."

"Wow... Did not expect that," Jade remarked.

Alyson nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'm guessing why Po Kong and him are always the youngest Demon Lords and Demon Successors."

"ENOUGH!" Dark Xing exclaimed in anger. Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped in shock and feared. She and her Demon Successors were armed and ready to attack. She growled, "I will make you all pay for ruining our revenge, especially you, Avalanche! You disgraced us all! Prepare to die!"

Just as Demon Successors were about to attack while Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped and quivered in concern, the ground shaken very hard as it was creating a long line. Everyone turned to the south direction as they found Heavy was wielding his flail sword. Heavy was armed and ready to fight.

 _"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"_

Demon Successors yelped in shock and feared. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in surprise. They all turned to their back where Tao and Mighty Heart were holding both greenish glowing dead lizard and blow-fish while chanting and dancing harmonically and calmly. And at the same time, five cards - Red Fire, Blue Water, Green Air, Yellow - Earth and White - Light spinning around them. Theirs were glowing brightly.

"Stop him!" Dark Xing exclaimed in anger.

Tao smirked, "Evil Spirit feel Tao's Wrath! **_Heavenly Golden Flower Beam!_** "

Just before Demon Successors were about to attack, Tao and Mighty Heart screamed wildly. The latter fired their **_Heavenly Golden Glower Beam_** at the former off. Dark Xing was thrown off to a far away from their home. Demon Successors turned and looked at Tao and Mighty Heart.

Tao scoffed, "Who wants to piece of me?"

"Retreat!" Drago ordered.

Demon Successors quickly turned and ran off at once. Even Avalanche did the same thing as well. And before he could regroup with others, he turned and gave Nyx a gentle smile while she was stunned and surprise yet relief to know about him.

Tao, Mighty Heart, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Diamond Tiara came to Nyx, Jade and Alyson. The former all asked if the latter were alright or not. Nyx, Jade and Alyson answered back to their friends that they were alright and fine.

Tao hugged Nyx and Jade, "I'm glad you're alright. And I'm so sorry too. Please forgive me for asking you to let your guard down for befriending Avalanche."

"Grandpa, it's okay," Nyx said calmly while patted Tao's back, "I'm okay. And actually, you were right about him. Maybe Demon can change."

Tao hummed before sighed as he departed, "I hope we're right about this."

Nyx nodded as she turned and looked at Diamond Tiara who looked away in shame. The former bully was too ashamed to face her because she bullied Nyx a lot, and so as the latter's friends.

"Thank you, Diamond Tiara," Nyx thanked while bowed down as well, "For saving mine and our friends' live. And I forgive you too for all the things you have done."

Diamond Tiara gasped, "Really?"

Nyx nodded, "Really. And I'm giving you a chance too. As my grandfather once said, everypony deserve the second chance."

Diamond Tiara let her tears of joy out as she hugged Nyx while smiling happily, "Thank you so much, Nyx."

Everyone smiled happily. Diamond Tiara proved herself that she can be a better pony, instead of being meanie spoiled rich brat. Nyx also finally giving the bully a second chance now. Diamond Tiara then departed from hugging Nyx. She wiped the tears off.

"There's one more thing need to do. To the schoolhouse now!"

* * *

At the Ponyville Schoolhouse, both Cheerilee and students were waiting and wondering of what happen next. Their proposal for playground repairs and replacement has been denied by school board. What can they do to change the school board's mind.

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Diamond Tiara, Tao and Mighty Heart have arrived. Diamond Tiara approached to the door. Everyone wondered what is Diamond Tiara planning to do. Can she changed school board's mind about the proposal? Or will she make the wrong choice?

As the door opened, Spoiled Rich emerged while spotting Diamond Tiara stood before her. She wasn't please about it especially Diamond Tiara for failing her a lot.

"I just happened to be here for the school board meeting, and this is what I see when we adjourn? My daughter associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes? Socializing with their kind is not how you move up in Equestria!" Spoiled Rich remarked angrily. She sighed, "I'm truly disappointed in her."

Diamond Tiara looked down in shame while others feel sorry for her. Instead of showing her shame and upset looks, she shown her firm and determined looks. She looked up and faced at her approaching mother. She had enough as she decided to tell what she wanted.

"No, mother! I am not!" Diamond Tiara protested. Spoiled Rich was surprise as well as others. She continued, "You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofprints! At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized I wanted something you don't have – friends!"

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock while Nyx and her friends weren't because Diamond Tiara was the one who saved Nyx, Jade and Alyson from Demon Successors.

"That's enough, Diamond Tiara! Step away from those blank flanks!" Spoiled Rich remarked while glaring at Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Tao gave a whack on Spoiled Rich's head while remarked, "You are very bad influence to the children especially this little one."

Mighty Heart nodded in agreement, "Sensei's right. You claimed you cared for her. And now it's time to prove it."

Diamond Tiara shook her head as she approached Cutie Mark Crusaders and said, "These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they are my friends! You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names! They are working harder to get their cutie marks than anypony I've ever seen! And they will get them exactly when they discover their true talent, which I guarantee will be amazing! I saved them from danger because I owed them a big apology for the things I have done to them."

Everyone was surprised and amazed by how nice and caring Diamond Tiara is. Even Spoiled Rich was surprised by her daughter's action. She actually defending and apologizing to Cutie Mark Crusaders?!

"Now, will you please deliver this to father?" Diamond Tiara asked as she gave the piece of paper to Spoiled Rich.

"Yes, of course, dear..." Spoiled Rich said in defeat as she took it by teeth. As she walked away, she muttered, "She actually stood up on me - her own mother. I'm amazed. She actually helping others? I wonder what did my husband teach her."

As soon as Spoiled Rich waked away, Diamond Tiara approached Cutie Mark Crusaders as she commented,

"I have to thank you, Crusaders. Obviously I've known since I got my cutie mark that my talent is getting other ponies to do what I want. I just asked my father if he could donate the money for the new playground equipment!"

Everyone cheered wildly and happily. They finally get the playground repaired and replaced, all thanks to Diamond Tiara!

Diamond Tiara approached Pipsqueak, "I knew you were worried for a second there, weren't you? Ha! Well, I think it's all gonna work out just fine, Mister President!"

Pipsqueak smiled, "I hate to admit it. You almost got me there. You take the lead for saving us. Shall we?"

Diamond Tiara smiled, "We shall."

Diamond Tiara: _We'll build a playground  
For all of us to enjoy  
So full of games  
There's enough for each girl and boy_

Diamond Tiara then led her classmates and friends to the playground area while explaining of what she wanted to do with it for not herself, but others. They were amazed and surprised by her change of heart. They glad to help her now.

Diamond Tiara: _I want to help and do  
Everything that I can  
I'm here to show you I changed  
Listen up, here's the plan_

As soon as form Dark Warriors Trio brought the crates of playground equipment, the school ponies began working on rebuilding and replacing the broken items with new ones. Diamond Tiara led the group of what needs to be done such as she instructed the strongest to move the broken merry-go-round and the colt with strong teeth to carry and move broken see-saw.

Diamond Tiara smiled as she took a glance at her flank, which glowed a bit of light. She smiled happily.

Diamond Tiara: _There's so much I can do  
To help everypony else  
I see the light that shines in me  
I know I can be my better self_

Everyone worked together very hard in getting and setting the playground equipment up. Diamond Tiara even helped Silver Spoon set the fences as they both reconciled.

Diamond Tiara: _I can free the past  
'Cause now the future's bright for me  
My cutie mark has set me free  
To do what's right and be the pony I want to be  
And be the pony I want to be!_

After spending hours on working with playground, it is done. The playground is set. Everyone, including Cheerilee, Pipsqueak, Dinky Doo and Twist, commented and cheered for Diamond Tiara. Tao, Mighty Heart and seven Cutie Mark Crusaders have their own chats.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Nyx thanked happily. Tao turned and looked at her. She smiled as she hugged him, "For giving me the best advice. Ponies deserve second chances."

Tao smiled as he patted Nyx's head gently, "I'm glad to help. And I'm glad you did it."

Apple Bloom hummed, "I've been thinkin', Crusaders. We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out their true talent!"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, and I think that's way more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you?"

"Absolutely! I don't care if I ever get my cutie mark" Scootaloo remarked as she jumped for the moment while flapped her wings for the moment. She landed before held both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's shoulders, "as long as I get to hang out with my best friends."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hugged each other happily before they departed while smiling.

Heavy smirked, "Now that's what I'm talking about. Scutie Mark, Cutie Mark. Who cares?"

Alyson nodded, "Heavy, you make a very good point. Friendship is the true treasure for ponies. And I'm glad our founders know it."

Apple Bloom turned and looked at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, "So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find their cutie marks?"

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cheered, "Yeah!"

As three main Cutie Mark Crusaders gave a hoof clap, a sudden powerful magic appeared on their hooves. It surprised them. It then slowly surged through their bodies to the ground. They then floated in midair for the moment. A crimson, pinkish and purplish glowing aura-like appeared on their bodies as their flanks even glow brighter.

Everyone spotted it as they watched and wondered what's happening next. As soon as three Cutie Mark Crusaders landed on the ground, they slowly got up while regaining their conscious. Everyone then chatted and awed in amazement upon looking at Cutie Mark Crusaders. Why?

"What happened?" Sweetie Bell asked.

Apple Bloom asked, "What's goin' on?"

"It's your cutie marks! They're amazing!" Diamond Tiara answered.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo turned and looked at the flanks. They spotted something surprise and amaze them a lot. Theirs have same shield symbols with stripes of red, pink and purple with symbols - A Love on Apple icon for Apple Bloom, Music Eight Note on Star icon for Sweetie Belle and Lightning Shape on Wing Icon for Scootaloo!

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped as they looked at each other while showing happiness, relief and joyfulness. They bounced happily as they finally did it. They then pushed their flanks on each other. They finally earned Cutie Marks!

"We all got the same cutie mark! Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!"

Nyx cheered, "I knew it! I knew you all can do it! Congratulation! You all did it!"

"Now for the encore!" Jade cheered.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo departed as they all hugged each other happily. The rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders approached and joined in hugging with them happily. They all began singing together as one.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _We were searching for our cutie marks  
For a while there  
Trying to find out how we fit in_

Cutie Mark Crusaders went around of Cheerilee and schoolmates for once. They then headed off at once, followed by the school staffs and classmates. They all marched out of the Ponyville Schoolhouse together.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _So many ways we've tried before  
But we kept on trying more  
'Cause the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't give in_

Scootaloo: _Now we know what it took all along_

Sweetie Belle: _And our journey here is never really done_

Apple Bloom: _For it is more than just a mark  
It's a place for us to start_

Cutie Mark Crusaders and their friends walked across the main street of Ponyville. Everyone spotted it. They all turned and looked at the little ones walking on the streets like they were the parade. They even cheered for the little ones too.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _An adventure that has only just begun  
We'll make our mark  
Show the world what we can do  
We'll make our mark  
Helping fillies to break through  
To the ultimate reward of a cutie mark_

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Black Omega (Lance Justicestrike, Spike, Shiroi Bai, Steel Blaze, Drake Trio, Metalgear and Red Arsenal) and Dragon Kick heard the news. And they couldn't be anymore happier and prouder than before. Pinkie Pie swiftly and quickly setting and preparing the party up for Cutie Mark Crusaders in gaining their own Cutie Marks after long five years.

Pinkie stood before everyone, "All right, everypony! Get ready for the biggest cute-ceañera celebration ever!"

The ponies cheered wildly and happily. They all can't wait to party.

Applejack sniffed happily as she approached Apple Bloom, along with Granny Smith and Big McIntosh. They were all crying in joy. They were so happy and proud to see the youngest member of Apple Family finally earned her Cutie Mark.

Applejack approached as she hugged Apple Bloom, "Oh, sugarcube, if Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of ya."

Both Granny Smith and Big McIntosh smiled and nodded in agreement.

Apple Bloom sniffed as she hugged Applejack, "Oh... Thanks, Applejack."

Rainbow Dash approached Scootaloo as she gave the latter a noogie for the moment. Scootaloo then jumped on Rainbow Dash as the blood sisters hugged each other passionately and happily.

Rainbow Dash: _I'm so proud of you, little buddy  
You've taught me a thing or two_

Rarity held Sweetie Belle's hooves up while looking at her sincerely and happily. As Sweetie Belle blushed happily of being commented, Rarity held and hugged her passionately and happily.

Rarity: _You've inspired everypony around you  
And you've inspired me too_

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack: _You've made your mark  
Done Equestria so proud  
You've made your mark  
And we're here to sing it loud  
For the ultimate reward of your cutie mark_

At their clubhouse, they decided to have one more meeting about their next mission. Cutie Mark Crusaders were proud of it. Apple Bloom stood on her judge stand as she asked.

"Well, what do you think, Crusaders? Were these cutie marks totally worth waiting for or what?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah! I can't wait to see who we're gonna help next!"

Nyx giggled happily, "And don't forget us. Not only you helped our members get the Cutie Marks, but also we helped you on the mission. Crusaders, can we solve it?!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered, "YES, WE CAN!"

Three Main and Founders of Cutie Mark Crusaders recalled all the adventures they have been through, followed by their honorary members and friends. They recalled how they founded their team, crazy hunt on Cutie Marks for various events, the morality and lessons they learned, helping Nyx to be a good pony involving in Mystic War Three, venturing to Demon Land for medicine to save their friends and family and now helping ponies solve their Cutie Marks.

All of Cutie Mark Crusaders were proud of the events they have done in their lives. They now finally deserved the greatest reward in their lives - Cutie Marks.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _We started out just three  
Crusaders driven to see  
What we find in our hearts  
Discover our destiny  
And here we are, best friends  
About to start it again  
An adventure that never will end_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders went out from their clubhouse as they regrouped with Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Black Omega, Tao, Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Cheerilee, Snobby Duo and Ponyville Schoolhouse classmates together. They all take the photo together as not only friends, but a whole family.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _We'll make our mark  
Helping fillies most in need  
We'll make our mark  
So each one of them succeeds  
'Cause the ultimate reward is a cutie mark!_

Photo Finish helped and taken the picture of the group. Spike delivered it via Dragon Message Delivery to Royal Sisters from Canterlot. The Rulers couldn't be any happier and prouder.

This marks the end of Cutie Mark Crusaders' search for Cutie Mark, and the beginning for their new adventure and mission - helping ponies understand their Cutie Marks...

* * *

"JADE!" The blue hooded pony exclaimed in anger within unknown library. She was glaring at the giant book's torn page. She growled in anger, "What have you done?! You have angered Blackwitch now..."

 _END_

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Stacy Chan: Jade Adventure  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, Spoiled Rich  
Jeff Benett: Avalanche

 **Minor Casts:**  
Vanessa Marshall: Dark Xing  
Michael Rosenbaum: Drago  
Grey DeLisle-Griffin: Song Wing  
Charlie Schlatter: Gutsy  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon, Dinky Doo  
Alexandra Carter: Twist  
Graham Verchere: Pipsqueak  
Johnny Young Bosch: Heavy  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart

 **Cameo:**  
Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Kazum Evans: Rarity (Singing Voice)  
Hynden Walch: Mei Kai  
Tara Strong: Blackwitch

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_"Can we solve it?"_** is inspired by **_'Bob the Builder's_** motif - **_"Can we build/fix it?"_**

2\. **_Sensei Miyagi Morita_** is based on **_Mr. Miyagi_** from **_Karate Kid Franchise_** which was played by the deceased **_Pat Morita_**. It is named after them both.

3\. This will also serve the connection to _**JusSonic's MLP Universe**_.


	21. Ep 19: What's Pinkie Pie Up To?

**Episode 19: What's Pinkie Pie Up To?**

Within the Mystic Library's classrom, Blackwitch and Tao were close to Jade Adventure who was writing on the chalkboard. She was writing 'I'd never tear the page of Book of Ages' for several times.

"So uncool..." Jade remarked in annoyance.

Tao huffed, "The next time you want something, you'd better think twice, Jade Mindy Adventure."

"Indeed. Tearing the paper from books is one things, but from Book of Ages," Blackwitch snarled, "It's terrible! There is no telling what kind of catastrophe could create! Or even what happen to the past or present!"

Jade snorted, "Well, at least, I didn't write anything on it, or even let anyone steal it."

"Well, I don't want to think about..." Blackwitch remarked in annoyance.

"There goes my chance to see the best surprise..." Jade muttered.

Jade continued writing down ton chalkboard while Tao and Blackwitch were keeping their eyes on her. Two shadowy ponies from the outside of classroom overheard everything before smiled proudly. They turned and headed off at once. Who were they? What are they planning with Book of Ages?

* * *

Within the Castle of Friendship...

Inside the Princess of Friendship's bed chamber, laughter was sounded within it. Shadow Dragon was lying down on the bed while Twilight Sparkle was on top of him.

As she lay on his body, both of them held each other's heads. She pressed her lips against his passionately and gently. They both then opened their mouths, let their tongues sticking to each other's and even the lips. They each held something from bottom for the moment, thus making they sighed happily. They departed for the moment. Mystic General smiled as he kissed on her chest while hugging her. Princess of Friendship giggled happily.

Shadow Dragon slowly getting up including moving Twilight Sparkle up as well. He kissed around of her neck, making her sighed happily. She then held his head as she kissed on his lips. They both moved slowly around in switching their position. He then pushed her gently against the bed's mattress. They both held each other's hooves locked down while having another went over their shoulders. Shadow Dragon slowly pushed his bottom against Twilight's, making her yelped in surprise while he grunted a bit. They both continued with it for ten times while kissed each other's lips passionately, gently and happily.

Both immortal ponies enjoyed spending their times of chastity on bed for two hours. They sighed happily as they stopped slowly. Shadow Dragon slowly lowered his head down, closing to Twilight's head. She giggled happily as she had her left hand pushed against her head. Both nuzzled each other's heads.

"We've got stop doing that," Shadow Dragon commented before chuckled a bit.

Twilight giggled happily before kissed one time on her boyfriend's lips, "Just admit, Shadow. You enjoy it. And so do I. You maybe a nearly 900-years-old. But I'm old enough to do this. And I enjoy it too."

As Twilight gave her sexy and beauty looks at him, Shadow Dragon smiled as he kissed her lips back.

"Okay. I admit it. It's quite a new hobby for me to do. Hopefully, you don't get pregnant."

Twilight Sparkle snorted a bit before giving Shadow Dragon a soft slap, "Come on, don't tell me that Mystic General of Dragon Warriors is afraid of being father when we get married and wanted to have children."

"Very funny, Twiley. I've got no problem with it. Handling the babies is like handling the kids."

"Trust me. It's not the same. The babies can be very challenging than you think."

"Try me, pretty princess."

"Don't call me that, pretty boy..."

Twilight smirked as she moved close to Shadow Dragon. He then helped her up while making her very close to him. They held and hugged each other's shoulders tightly and passionately while showing their passionate love eyes.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Glad we patch things up after..."

"Snake Fear? Yeah. I'm still getting use. And I'm not use with..." Twilight gave disgusted looks and sounds, "Cobras. Their fangs and poison - they're scary."

"Don't worry, Twiley. As long you don't provoke them, you should be fine. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I guess so. Shall we continue?"

"After you, my lady."

"As soon as we're done here, we have a meeting with others. It involved of my brother's visit."

"Great. Why I'm not surprised?"

"Was that sarcasm, I heard? I know you two don't get along but he's my brother."

"I know. I know. I just wish he give both of us some space. I mean how long he's keeping an eye on me?"

"I'm sure he'll let go of it. Just need to be patient. But for now, give me some sugar, Shadow Dragon."

"Oh. I will. And believe me. I'm not gonna stop until you say 'I love you'."

Twilight giggled happily as she make her move - kissing on his neck three times before moving on his chest. Shadow Dragon moaned happily for the moment. He then held her up. They both held and hugged together while pushing against each other's lower torso for ten times. She leaned her lips against his while he pushed back for the moment. And at the same time, they both moaned and grunted happily as they continued enjoying their chastity. Nothing can ruin them...

 ** _SCREAM!_** Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon stopped at once. They turned and looked at the familiar place from the distance.

"What in Equestria?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed in annoyance, "I hate someone ruin our fun especially your brother."

"Come on. Don't be like that. He's just protective, even though I told him a thousand times that everything is fine." Twilight remarked. She then kissed his cheeks briefly. She turned and looked at the distance, "What's Pinkie up to?"

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner...

Pinkie giggled happily as she held both Pumpkin and Pound Cakes around and round for 100 times. She threw them up high before grabbed and hugged them passionately and happily. She squealed happily.

"This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell Twilight!" Pinkie remarked happily.

"Oh, em, Pinkie, uh..." Mrs. Cake called as she approached Pinkie Pie. She whispered softly, "it's a top secret surprise."

Mrs. Cake took both of her children as she returned to the kitchen. Before she leave, she gave Pinkie Pie a prolonged shushing. Pumpkin and Pound Cakes mimicked their mother as well. They all slowly entered it.

"A top secret surprise?! That means I have to keep the exciting news..." Pinkie Pie asked fearfully yet nervously. She gulped "...to myself!"

* * *

At Ponyville's Main Street, Rarity who was bringing Fluttershy from her cottage as they chatted happily about Twilight's message. They were now heading straight to Castle of Friendship.

"Do you know why Twilight called us?" Rarity asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Fluttershy admitted. She then spotted Pinkie muttering to herself, "Is Pinkie alright? She seems to be off."

Rarity hummed, "Well, when you put it that way, something spook Pinkie off. It's time to learn of what's going on."

As Rarity and Fluttershy were approaching Pinkie Pie, they could hear her muttering fearfully. They wondered what spooked her.

Pinkie Pie muttered, "Even though I didn't technically make a Pinkie Promise to Mrs. Cake, I can't tell Twilight or anypony the big news! That would make me a... a... a big old surprise ruiner!"

"What's all this about surprise?" Rarity asked in concern.

Pinkie Pie yelped, "What? Who? What? Who said something about a surprise?!"

"You did, Ms. Pie, just now. What were you talking about?""

Pinkie Pie yelped as she took a pacifier out. She put it on her mouth as she sucked on it while running away from them. She was heading straight to Castle of Friendship.

"What in Equestria was that?" Rarity asked in concern, "Why is she behaving like that? And sucking a pacifier? What is she? A baby?"

Fluttershy shrugged, "I don't know. But hopefully, she tells us."

* * *

At Castle of Friendship's Council Chamber, Mane Six have been gathered. Shadow Dragon, Lance, Nyx and Spike were there as well. The meeting begins now...

"Great! Everypony's here." Twilight said happily. As Spike passed the scroll to her, she levitated it and continued, "Now I don't have to wait any longer to tell you all the wonderful news! Somepony special is coming to visit Ponyville, and I need your help getting everything ready!"

Everyone chatted happily while cheering in agreement to help Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle was about to speak but Pinkie Pie interrupted, "It's Shining Armor and Princess Cadance! And they're coming tomorrow on the Friendship Express rather than the Crystal Empire train so as not to cause too much of a scene when they skip town to come visit?"

"Yes..." Twilight Sparkle nodded in surprise.

Pinkie Pie squeed happily. Everyone was not only shock but also surprised and amazed by Pinkie Pie's sudden yet able to get the right information. No one could have.

"Annnnnd?"

Twilight Sparkle shrugged as she answered, "And that's it."

"Oh," Pinkie Pie awed in disappointment. Everyone looked at her as they wondered how she knew what Twilight Sparkle was saying. She laughed nervously, "Uh... Pinkie Sense?"

Shadow Dragon shook his head gently, "So, what can we do?"

"Yeah... You needed our help with something?" Rainbow Dash asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled happily. Everyone wondered what was she thinking.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle led all of her friends into the room where it was filled with bookshelf, a trunk of comic books, bed, ant farm glass case, posters and more. Everyone were amazed by it.

Rainbow Dash gasped as she approached a poster of orange archaeologist unicorn, "Sweet posters! Is that Smash Fortune?"

"It sure is! When Shining Armor said he wanted to come to the castle and visit, I started collecting things he liked when he was a colt as a surprise!" Twilight Sparkle answered. She sighed happily, "I've been so excited that it's been hard to keep it to myself!"

"Me too! I can't wait to see Uncle Shiny again!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

Pinkie Pie muttered in concern, "I have no idea what that's like!"

Rainbow Dash hummed as she noticed it. Fluttershy looked at the ant farm glass case as she commented of how cute the ant farm is.

Spike picked the comic book up as he commented, "And check out all these old comic books!"

Lance gasped as he looked at it, "Hey! That's my favorite comic book! I've always like to read this one. It's awesome!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Be careful! They're mint-in-bag!"

As soon as Twilight Sparkle left, Spike and Lance shrugged for the moment. Noticed dust on comic book within plastic, he blew it off. But instead, he gave the Dragon Flame on it. Both of them yelped in concern. Lance took another plastic case while Spike pour it in. They quickly put it back before headed off at once. They hated to see Shining Armor's bad side.

Both Shadow Dragon and Nyx spotted a yellow doll dressed in his knight armor. Shadow Dragon picked it up.

"What's this?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "This is Brutus Force. Shining Armor used to carry him around like his baby!"

Pinkie Pie yelped in shock and worried. Fluttershy noticed it. Did something scared her off?

Nyx awed happily, "Just like Mr. Smarty Pants! That is so cute. Hey, daddy. Don't you have one doll?"

Shadow Dragon chuckled, "Nope. I play an action figure - Wartiger Slayer from Tokugawa of Japony. It's made of wood. I'd never thought Shining Armor would like to play a doll. I thought colts loved action figures."

"True but not all would like that," Twilight Sparkle answered happily.

"It is a bit juvenile for castle décor, but it is very sweet of you." Rarity commented.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm sure Shining Armor will love it."

"Me, too." Twilight Sparkle smiled as she turned to the rest, "But there's a few more things I'd like to add before he gets here, and I could really use a hoof collecting them."

Applejack approached and patted Twilight Sparkle's back, "Whatever you need, sugarcube, we'll help you get it."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement about it, and even nervous and worried Pinkie Pie would agree to it.

"Thanks, everypony! I just can't wait 'til they walk in and see everything!" Twilight Sparkle commented.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Totally understandable. Watching somepony else be surprised with something is almost better than being the one who's getting the surprise!"

Pinkie Pie yelped in concern, "But... eh... what if the surprise is something so incredibly exciting that a pony can't keep it in any longer, and she has to tell the pony standing next to her what it is or she might explode?!"

"I would say... no." Fluttershy answered.

Rarity approached to Pinkie Pie, "The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt forever!"

Lance whistled, "Sounds like a big deal..."

"It is one. And believe me, it's not easy too," Nyx commented while nudging Lance's chest, "When my friends and I were planning to birthday party for Pipsqueak, Twist got pressured about it. So she accidentally told him about it. It was ruined. We all hated it being ruined after the work we have put on."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Hate to see somepony to lose them if he ruined their surprise for their buddy. That would be haunted on his life forever..."

Pinkie Pie screamed in fear, "Gotta bounce!"

Pinkie Pie jumped up high in knocking the ceiling. She bounced around the area hard like a pinball hitting the corners for points. She then slammed straight to wall hard. Everyone yelped in surprise of her reaction and ability while looking at a hole she created.

"What the heck was that?" Lance asked in surprise.

Spike hummed, "That's very unusual for Pinkie. She'd never do that, unless something freaked her out."

"But what did scare her off?" Nyx asked before sighed, "Pinkie Pie was acting weirder than usual..."

Everyone chatted in agreement about Pinkie Pie's behavior since morning. Shadow Dragon hummed calmly before giving a smirk like he has the idea.

* * *

At the Council Chamber, Laxtinct was eating his late breakfast - hayburger again. Shadow Dragon entered it as he explained to his muscle member of his team about the mission.

Laxtinct spitted the foods out, "So, you want me to spy on Pinkie? That's wrong..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No. Just check on her. She's behaving strange lately. And the only way to predict her movements and avoid her detect a spy, it's someone who has her ability. That would be you, Lax."

"Make sense..."

"Up to challenge?"

Laxtinct cracked his hooves as well as stretched his head. He smirked as he swallowed his hayburger up. He snorted happily while saluted.

"You can count on me, buddy. I won't let you down!"

"And don't forget about telling Pinkie about Twilight's request."

* * *

Pinkie Pie ran as fast as she can in returning to her home. She quickly closed the door at once. She panted heavily. She sighed in relief as she slowly leaning and sliding down.

"Phew, that was close! Too close. I almost spilled the beans. Beans that would be really hard to clean up! I obviously can't be around my friends right now. Or anypony for that matter!"

As Pinkie Pie approached the stairways while humming in thoughts, she gasped in surprise, "That's it! If Shining Armor and Cadance are coming tomorrow, then all I have to do is lock myself in my room away from everypony until they arrive! Then I won't ruin anything!"

As Pinkie Pie was about to walk up, Mr. Cake emerged from the kitchen. He spotted her.

Mr. Cake gasped, "Oh, good, you're back! Mrs. Cake needs my help, but these deliveries can't wait! I can't thank you enough for agreeing to be my backup delivery pony, Pinkie!"

"I... did?"

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Three days ago after Cutie Mark Crusaders earned their Cutie Marks..._

 _Mr. Cake was setting and putting the boxes and packages of sweetened foods into the cart. He then closed it. He hummed in concern._

 _"Maybe I should hire somepony to be my backup delivery pony."_

 _"I'll do it!" Pinkie Pie called. Mr. Cake turned and found her stewing her chocolate cream inside the bowl. He looked surprise yet amazed. She nodded, "Sure! There's no possible way that I could ever have anything that might interfere with doing that task, like a gigantic, emotionally exhausting surprise that would make it super hard to be around other ponies."_

 _"Great!" Mr. Cake commented before hummed in concern, "you're sure you won't change your mind?"_

 _Pinkie Pie giggled as she made her Pinkie Promise gesture, "No way! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

"Oh, yeah. I Pinkie Promised I'd do it." Pinkie Pie said in shock and surprise. She shook her head before showing her determined looks, "And I never break a Pinkie Promise! Never!"

Mr. Cake smiled in relief, "Well, thanks again! You're a real cake-saver!"

As soon as Mr. Cake returned to the kitchen, Pinkie had her mane deflated while sighed in defeat and upset.

Pinkie Pie hummed in thoughts, "Maybe it'll be a quiet day and I can just avoid everypony!"

As Pinkie opened the entrance's top in two, she yelped in shock and feared. She found the main street of Ponyville crowded. It's going to be difficult then she thought. She has no choice but to do it.

As Pinkie opened the whole door, she went out and prepared her cart's saddle on her back. She then headed off. Suddenly, the Sugarcube Corner's door moved and closed back. A familiar character emerged as he looked flattened literally.

"Maybe I should stay away from doorway..." Laxtinct commented. He sighed as he sucked and blew his hoof hard repeatedly like blowing a balloon literally. With him filled with air, he turned and looked at Pinkie Pie heading off. He smirked, "Agent L is on the mission!"

Laxtinct took his brown coat and hat out for disguise. He followed after Pinkie Pie, who was trotting across the town while carrying the cart. She also tried to hid from not only her friends but also ponies in avoiding telling them about Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's surprise. The last thing she want is being a Party Popper.

As Pinkie Pie continued trotting, three familiar ponies approached her from her behind.

"Hiya, Pinkie Pie!" Apple Bloom called, scaring Pinkie Pie.

Sweetie Belle asked, "Heard any good gossip today?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, we're bored. Please say you have some interesting news."

"Nope!" Pinkie smiled uneasily as she ran away from the area, making Cutie Mark Crusaders curious and surprise. As she continued trotting, she knocked on sompony else hard. As she recovered, she yelped in surprise, "Laxy, what a surprise! I mean, not a surprise!"

"Neither do I!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern. He sweated nervously as he was thinking something to avoid her asking him of what he's doing. He gasped as he asked, "I just got message from Twilight. She wanted to ask you if you would bring some snacks to the castle for Shining Armor and Cadance's visit."

"Definitely! Got it! Pinkie Promise! Yeah! Heh." Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

Just before Pinkie could trot, Laxtinct added up.

"You should get some baby carrots!"

"What did you say?!"

"Baby carrots! They're Shining Armor's favorite."

Pinkie Pie laughed nervously, "Mine too! Baby carrots are kinda like big carrots but smaller, kinda like how foals are tiny versions of their parents but smaller and cuter and— Bladestrike!"

Laxtinct screamed in fear as he turned and bowed down to the ground, "Please, have mercy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to eat your favorite bun beans! I promised I won't do it again!" He stopped at once as he looked shock and realization, "Wait a minute... I didn't steal it since-!"

Laxtinct screamed in realization. He turned and found Pinkie disappeared from his sights.

"Aw, come on! Why does everyone keep scaring me off?!" Laxtinct sighed, "Well, I'd better find her now."

As Laxtinct walked away at once, Pinkie Pie emerged from the cornered area. She sighed in relief. She took her helmet out and put it on her helmet.

"Well, good thing that Lax is off my tracks. It's time to kick this operation into hyper-hoof and avoid all ponies by any means necessary!"

Pinkie Pie charged at once while carrying her cart across the town in delivering the packages to the specific customer's home and location for birthday party or delivery sweetened foods. But at the same time, she ignored her friends for her specific reason. It made them upset and concern about her. Laxtinct was looking across the town in search of her but found nothing or she avoided him swiftly from learning her reason.

As soon as she finished her delivery, Pinkie Pie was on her way to home but with not usual happy smile.

"It didn't feel good ignoring my friends like that..." Pinkie Pie said in shame, "Maybe I can tell just one little pony the surprise?"

 _"The pony who ruins a surprise for somepony else has to live with that guilt forever!"_

"You're right, spooky-voice-of-Rarity-that-I-know-is-actually-my-own-imagination. I can't tell anypony at all!" Pinkie Pie sighed in shame, "Then they would tell Twilight, and she wouldn't be surprised, and it would be all my fault. I'd better get home now..."

As Pinkie Pie trotted, she didn't know someone had overhear her 'talking'. Laxtinct hummed calmly as he was talking.

"So, Pinkie Pie is keeping a secret about surprise? But what? And why? Is this why she's nervous? I'd better check on her."

* * *

"Finally, I'm all aloney on my owney."

Pinkie Pie has reached her home in time. As she was resting on her bed within her bedroom, she found Gummy snapping on the scroll playfully. It attracts her attention.

"What are you having, Gummy?" Pinkie Pie asked as she took the scroll out from her pet's mouth. She unrolled it and found something shocking and scary. She yelped, "Oh, no! It's the list that Twilight helped me make yesterday so I wouldn't forget all of my Pinkie Promises today! And I have three more things to do! Aw, four if you count bringing those snacks to Twilight's castle! I've been getting liberal with those Pinkie Promises lately..."

* * *

On the next day...

Pinkie Pie was at the Ponyville Schoolhouse as she was inflating the balloons while mixing and combining into different kind of animals for the foals to take.

"Ooh! I want a flamingo!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily.

Apple Bloom smiled, "I want a goldfish!"

Scootaloo scoffed, "Surprise me!"

Pinkie Pie smirked happily as she made some animal balloons for them. One flamingo for Sweetie Belle, a goldfish for Apple Bloom and now she's making one for Scootaloo.

As Pinkie continued in making and combining the balloons into one, she heard crying. She turned and found a mother pushing a wheeled cradle of her baby. As Pinkie Pie stopped and got distracted, she stopped and finished it.

Scootaloo gasped, "Is that a... baby bottle?"

Pinkie Pie turned and found a baby bottle balloon-made before her. She screamed in fear. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other before at her as they never seen her freaked out before.

"Pinkie, are you alright? You don't look-"

"Next!" Pinkie Pie called before pushing a baby bottle balloon-made on Scootaloo's mouth.

Scootaloo took her baby balloon-made out as she and her friends leave now. Featherweight approached as he requested.

"Uh, a baby pony, please! Uh, unless of course that would be a royal pain..."

Pinkie Pie growled, "Interesting choice of words, Featherweight."

Featherweight gulped, "Uh, maybe you'd better just make me a giraffe."

Pinkie snorted as she made a giraffe balloon-made for Featherweight. Laxtinct hummed in concern as he wrote the notes down upon looking at the event.

* * *

At the Ponyville Hall, Pinkie Pie was helping Mayor Mare in setting and organizing the files into the lockers through her ninja moves.

"My, your friends weren't kidding when they said you had a great filing system, Pinkie! You are Ponyville's best kept secret!" Mayor Mare remarked.

Pinkie Pie yelped, "No, I'm not!"

"Speaking of secrets," Mayor Mare said while looked around as she approached while closed to Pinkie's ears, "have you ever known somepony else's secret?"

"Noooooo..."

"A surprise that was so big and exciting that it was all you could think about?"

Pinkie Pie yelped as she quickly ran off, "Nope!"

Mayor Mare sighed, "Me neither..."

From the ceiling, Laxtinct was hanging on the ropes. He saw everything while writing down the notes.

* * *

At Furniture Shop, Pinkie Pie was helping Furniture Salespony in setting the inflating mascot machine up and running.

Furniture Salespony laughed, "That's just what I wanted. Thanks, Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie smiled, "You're welcome!"

"Oh, by the way," Furniture Pony smiled as he pointed at the slogan sign on window of his shop, "can you help spread the word about the big crib sale I'm having?"

Pinkie Pie approached and read, "Treat your foal like... royalty?!"

Furniture Salespony laughed happily, "Pretty good slogan, huh? I came up with it all by myself!"

Unable to stand it much longer, Pinkie Pie screamed frantically and wildly. She then ran off at once. Furniture Salespony was surprised by her reaction while rubbing his head. Laxtinct overheard it from behind of his tree.

"Wow... Did not expect that," Laxtinct commented while looking at his notes, "Why is he so worried about surprise? And why she freaked out when somepony mentioned something about babies? Is this gotta do something with Shining Armor?"

Laxtinct hummed in thinking for the moment. He shrugged, "I guess I'll continue with my spying."

Laxtinct followed Pinkie Pie at once...

* * *

At Castle of Friendship's Council Chamber, Twilight and her friends were cleaning the messes. Shadow Dragon was listening to Laxtinct's long story as he told his friend - short story.

"So, you have no idea?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Laxtinct shrugged, "Sorry. I'm trying my best. I don't know why Pinkie Pie freaked out when somepony mention about surprise or babies."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Well, we'll find out soon. I suspect something special is bound to happen. We've got things to do. Come on."

Shadow Dragon and Laxtinct returned to the group in helping them clean the mess. Pinkie Pie had arrive with two plates of food. Twilight Sparkle spotted her. The Princess of Friendship approached the Party Planner.

"Those look yummy, Pinkie! Let me help you!" Twilight said happily as she levitated the plates to the table. She covered them with food dome, "But we better cover them up so they don't get spoiled."

"Why would they get spoiled? We're all gonna eat them super soon!" Pinkie asked.

Applejack smiled as she answered, "Oh, didn't anypony tell you? Shining Armor and Cadance are held up. They may not arrive 'til Saturday."

Pinkie was in shock as she shoot straight to the sky literally, "Whaaaaaaaaaat?!

Everyone was in shock and alerted by her shouts. They spotted her breathing heavily like she had a marathon to run through.

"You mean... I have... to wait... another whole day?!" Pinkie asked in shock, "I don't know if I can!"

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern, "Pinkie Pie, do you have something you need to say? You seem like you've been keeping something in."

Pinkie Pie inarticulately yelled as she was about to answer. She closed her mouth at once as she can't tell the answer.

"[Fluttershy] We're here to listen. [Applejack] Well, go on then, sugarcube. [Rarity] We're not going to judge you, darling. [Lance Justicestrike] Just chill, Pinkie. You don't have to be afraid of us. [Nyx] Yeah. We just want to help you with anyway we can. [Shadow Dragon] Pinkie, just tell us already. [Laxtinct] Yeah. Stop keeping us suspend. [Spike] You'll feel so much better once you get it off your chest!"

Pinkie Pie ignored as she blew the balloon up and down for few times in getting herself better. Rainbow Dash flew and approached her.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Come on. Whatever it is, you can tell us! We're best friends! Tell."

With everyone's voices entered her head to 'tell' them, Pinkie became more scared, worried and freaking out. She can't keep this out much longer. She has to!

"Okay, okay, you win!" Pinkie exclaimed. She then inhaled as she shouted, "Shining Armor and Cadance are gonna have a—"

"An awesome weekend with the best little sister in all of Equestria!" The familiar voice answered.

Everyone turned and gasped in surprise. They found Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Night Light and Twilight Velvet standing in front of the entrance, along with their luggage and bags. The family smiled happily. Pinkie Pie exhaled in relief as she fell down to the ground hard. That was a relief...

"They're here! Grandma! Grandpa!" Nyx cheered happily as she trotted towards them both. She hugged them passionately, "It's so good to see you here!"

Night Light chuckled as he and his wife hugged Nyx back, "So do we, Nyxie."

"Shining Armor, Cadance, Mom, Dad! You're early!" Twilight exclaimed happily as she trotted towards her family, "I thought something had come up and you weren't gonna make it until Saturday!"

"So did we." Princess Cadance admitted, "Turned out we weren't needed in Maretonia until next week. And the summit we were supposed to attend today had to be rescheduled, so... we got here even sooner than planned!"

Night Light smiled, "And of course, our beloved daughter-in-law requested us to be here for important matters as well."

"Surprise!" Shining Armor exclaimed as he held his sister over her shoulder. He then glared at Shadow Dragon while the latter glared back at him. He scoffed, "Nice to see you, Dragon Boy."

"The feeling is mutual, Shiny Boy..." Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance

"I hope you're not trying to hurt my sister again, pal"

"I would never to do that."

"If she is, I'm gonna hurt you a lot. Trust me, you'd better watch it."

"Shining Armor! Be nice," Twilight Velvet said while nudged on her son's chest. She smiled, "It's wonderful to see you all again!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "I'm so glad you're here! I have a big surprise for you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Shining Armor asked in amusement.

As he turned to others, he found Pinkie Pie shivering and quivering nervously and fearfully. Shining Armor smiled in amusement as he suspected she knew about his surprise. Both Shadow Dragon and Laxtinct noticed it.

As everyone left the council chamber, Shining Armor and Pinkie Pie were left behind before they could chat quietly. Both Shadow Dragon and Laxtinct quickly hid behind the entrance's sides in listening their conversation.

"Lucky we came when we did, huh?" Shining Armor asked in amusement. "I'm guessing you saw the scroll we sent to Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

Pinkie Pie nodded for admitting it.

"Hey, I'm impressed you've been able to keep our secret this long!"

Pinkie Pie gasped, "So you're gonna tell Twilight now?!"

Shining Armor yelped as he quickly put his hoof on her mouth from talking. He looked around in making sure no one can overhear his conversation especially Shadow Dragon - the only pony he refused to trust. He sighed in relief.

"You're gonna have to wait just a little bit longer. We have something special planned. It'll be worth it, I promise." Shining Armor gave a wink to Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie scoffed, "It'd better be."

Having enough to hear, Shadow Dragon and Laxtinct quickly walked away at once before they have been spotted by Shining Armor and Pinkie Pie.

Shadow Dragon hummed, "I think I know what's going on. It's finally coming together now."

"Like knowing why Shining Armor and Pinkie being secretive about party?" Laxtinct asked in amusement. Shadow Dragon gave a smirk to him. He thought carefully of what the events had occurred. He gasped surprisingly, "No way! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are gonna have-!"

Shadow Dragon held Laxtinct's mouth while shushed quietly, "Quiet! You wanna get us in trouble? Shining Armor will kill us for this."

"Sorry..."

"All we can do is wait until the surprise. And above all, don't tell Twilight or her friends about this. The last thing I want is that crazy brother of hers to chase after me again."

Laxtinct chuckled uneasily, "Got it..."

* * *

As soon as Twilight's family had settled down in Castle of Friendship, they all headed off at once. Twilight and her friends followed from behind. Pinkie Pie tried her best to be quiet while Shadow Dragon and Laxtinct remained calm and steady.

"So, do you think Shining Armor liked his surprise?" Applejack asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Didn't you see him? He couldn't stop raving about it!"

Everyone recalled Shining Armor's reaction to his new room at Twilight's Castle of Friendship. He was so happy and excited in seeing all of his stuffs including tapping ant farm glass case and nuzzling his doll - Brutus Force. And for his comic book in mint bag, he was in shock yet anger as he nearly picked a fight with Shadow Dragon if it not for his family stopping him. Nevertheless, Shining Armor hugged and spun Twilight Sparkle around for few times.

"Make me wonder who burn Shining Armor's comic book..." Shadow Dragon asked angrily.

Both Spike and Lance yelped as they whistled uneasily while Nyx sighed in annoyance.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Where did Shining Armor and Cadance say they'd meet us? [stomach rumbling] I'm starving!"

"In the town square. I wish they'd waited to walk over with us, but they said they had something to take care of first!" Twilight Sparkle shrugged. As Twilight and her friends arrived at the fountain area, they found no one here. She hummed, "That's odd. Usually they're quite punctual."

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance as she flew close to the fountain statue as she gave it a few knocks in frustration.

"I need a hayburger in my belly right now!"

"What's this?" Twilight Sparkle asked upon looking at a small scroll on statue's mouth. She levitated it down to read. She gasped in surprise, "A scavenger hunt! Shining Armor used to set these up for me when I was a filly! At the end, there was always a big prize, like a new book, or several new books, or—"

Pinkie Pie interrupted in frustration, "We get the picture! You like books!"

"So what's the first clue?" Applejack asked.

"I hope it's something about eating lunch!" Rainbow Dash remarked in annoyance.

"Someone's being impatient..." Shadow Dragon remarked as he took a scroll. He read it out loud, _"You've got a scroll, you're on a roll, why don't you take a peek where young ones spend their week? A piece of paper will continue this caper._ Interesting.. _."_

Everyone hummed in thinking of what is the answer of first clue.

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx gasped, "I've got it!"

* * *

"Ponyville Schoolhouse!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived at Ponyville Schoolhouse. They solved the first clue.

" Good enough for me! Now where's the next clue?" Pinkie exclimaed happily as she headed off at once.

Pinkie panted heavily like a dog as she sniffed across the area in search for clue. Twilight and her friends were about to move until...

Featherweight called while holding the papers, "Extra, extra! Get your Ponyville news! Read it in the paper! Extra, extra!"

 _"A piece of paper will continue this caper."_ Twilight said calmly before gasped, "It's in the Foal Free Press!"

Nyx approached and bought the Foal Free Press. She passed it to her mother. She and others looked through newspaper in finding the next clue. Laxtinct pointed at yellow notes. Pinkie returned to her friends as she tapping her hooves excitedly on the ground for few times.

Twilight Sparkle read the note, _"Though this hall is rather small, in it you'll find files of all kinds. Take a look on the back of the birth certificate of Applejack."_

Everyone looked at Applejack who blushed and looked in nervous.

Applejack gulped, "I don't like where this is goin'."

* * *

Arriving at Ponyville Town Hall, Mayor Mare was waiting at the entrance. She led Twilight Sparkle and her friends in while guiding them to birth certificate information hall. During their travelling, Mayor Mare is also excited and was about to tell but stopped by Pinkie Pie.

Upon arriving at the area, Twilight and her friends looked and searched for Applejack's birth certificate.

Pinkie Pie found it from locker's lowered part. She then passed it to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They all looked at the picture of Applejack in her baby. They all commented and remarked of how cute she really is.

Nyx giggled, "Wow... If Applejack is cute, I wonder how I look when I was a baby."

"Ah, Nyx. You don't have that, remember? You were created." Spike reminded. Nyx turned and glared at Spike. He yelped, "But then again, you're still cute and cuddly as the baby. I wonder what Lance looked like when he was a baby."

Lance groaned, "Don't even try..."

Embarrassed by it, Applejack flipped it to the back. Twilight Sparkle smiled and read, _"This next place is where you can buy a table or chair, or some comfy beds to rest little heads?"_

As Pinkie Pie was about to headed off, she found Twilight and her friends were thinking of the answers.

"Ugh, really? None of you?"

* * *

Pinkie Pie groaned, "It's obviously the furniture store!"

Pinkie Pie pushed Twilight and all of her friends literally to the furniture store. She bounced happily and nervously in getting them in.

"I don't know..." Laxtinct said in concern.

Pinkie Pie groaned angrily as she entered it. She rammed through almost all of furniture in finding and getting the clue. She emerged with the royal golden baby crib.

"Wow, you're scary good at this, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash remarked.

Lance nodded, "Not want to go on her bad side..."

Shadow Dragon read the note, "It seems we've saved the best for last. We hope that you have had a blast. Now it's time to take a break where you can get a slice of cake!"

Everyone sans Pinkie Pie cheered, "Sugarcube Corner!"

Pinkie Pie scoffed, "That was an easy one."

* * *

Twilight and all of her friends have arrived at Sugarcube Corner. They entered it where they found Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Night Light and Twilight Velvet stood before them. Not only that, the area is filled with party equipment and food.

"Surprise!" Shining Armor exclaimed as he approached Twilight Sparkle, "Twily, did you like the scavenger hunt?"

"It was perfect! Just like old times, except even better because this time I got to share it with my best friends!" Twilight Sparkle said happily. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. She turned to her brother as she asked, "There's just one thing missing, isn't there?"

"What's that?"

"Mmmm, the book prize at the end!"

Shining Armor laughed happily, "There's still a prize, but it's a little different this time."

"Oh. I don't understand." Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Pinkie Pie giggled happily yet quietly, making everyone but Shadow Dragon and Laxtinct surprise and concern of her.

Princess Cadance smiled, "All the places we sent you today had something in common."

Night Light nodded, "She's right, Twilight. And your're gonna love this one."

"It's more worth than just book. It's something else..." Twilight Velvet added.

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern as she began thinking of what her family was talking about. She recalled four important stuffs from the scavenger hunt - school, foal, birth certificate and crib. As she was thinking, Pinkie Pie made some funny faces in getting impatient, frustration and excited about her friend getting the answer before she exploded.

Twilight's friends also joined in the thinking as well. Shadow Dragon remained calm while Laxtinct tapped his hooves a few times impatiently and frustratingly.

"Damn it! Will you get the answer now?!" Laxctint exclaimed in annoyance, "Pinkie can't hold it anymore!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped in realization, "Can it be? Are you two...?!

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiled as they moved away and revealed a top cake with baby crib. Night Light held the camera as he snapped on the picture while Twilight Velvet clapped her hoof happily.

"We're having a baby!"

Pinkie Pie cheered happily, "A baby, Twilight! It's a baby! Woo-hoo!"

"You mean... I'm going to be an aunt?!" Twilight Sparkle was stunned and surprised. Twilight's family smiled happily. She flapped her wings while exclaimed happily, "This is the best prize ever!

Nyx squealed happily, "I'm gonna be cousin! We're all gonna be!"

"Unbelievable..." Lance remarked in surprise, "If my mom was here, she would have freaked out."

"I know," Night Light smiled while forming his tears, "I'm going to become a grandfather. Well for my son's baby, of course. But you already my granddaughter and so-!"

Twilight Velvet shut Night Light's mouth, "We get it, dear. The children get it. And they excited too."

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor laughed happily. Twilight Sparkle jumped and hugged both of them, "Oh, I love you guys! And I can't wait to meet your little foal!"

Shining Armor smiled happily, "Neither can we."

Everyone cheered and chatted happily as they came and gathered around.

" I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it!" Pinkie Pie cheered happily before she fell to the ground hard. She moaned, "Go, Pinkie."

Everyone continued chatting and talking with each other. Princess Cadance approached Lance Justicestrike who was talking with Nyx and Spike.

"Princess Cadance? Is there anything we can do?" Lance asked in surprise.

Princess Cadance smiled, "I actually I have one. When we're done, would you accompany me to your mother's graves? I would like to let her know about it."

Lance, Nyx and Spike looked surprise and shock. They then smiled.

Lance bowed, "I would be honored. So as my mom."

"This is the best day ever!" Nyx cheered while hugging Spike, "I love this family!"

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon have their own chats.

"You actually knew it, didn't you?" Twilight asked in amusement.

Shadow Dragon winked, "You bet. I sent Laxtinct to find and learn why Pinkie Pie behave crazy and weird. But we know the truth. So, I keep quiet till the end. I didn't want to ruin Shining Armor's surprise."

"Scared of him?"

"A bit."

"Can I ask you?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Shadow Dragon nodded. She continued, "When or if we do get married, can we have some children? I know it's too much. But spending time with Spike, Nyx and Lance especially hearing Shining Armor and Cadance having the baby, it makes me thinking about it. I would like to have one or two."

"Twilight..." Shadow Dragon said in surprise. He smiled a bit, "If that is what you want, I'm honored. I'll try my best to be a good father."

"You already are, Dragon Hope. We'll be a great family." Twilight Sparkle smiled. She the nuzzled Shadow Dragon's chin, "When we get back, we'll continue our usual."

Shadow Dragon smiled in amusement. As both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon leaned while kissing each other's lips passionately, a shadow loomed over them. They stopped and turned as they found Shining Armor standing before them. And boy...

"What do you think you're doing? What is this 'usual'?" Shining Armor demanded in annoyance. Twilight Sparkle giggled happily while Shadow Dragon chuckled uneasily. He growled in anger before burst into flames - Rage Mode, "You did not just do that with my sister! I'm gonna kill you!"

Shadow Dragon yelped in shock and fear as he quickly trotted off at once. Shining Armor chased after him around and around the Sugarcube Corner's customer area. Everyone laughed in amusement and happily to see it.

"I really like this the most. Overprotective guys care for the little ones. Classic..." Laxtinct smiled. He turned and found Pinkie was breathing calmly for relax. He approached and gave the piece of cake for her. He commented, "You did it, Pinkie Pie! You kept it a surprise! Nice work!"

"You knew it?" Pinkie asked in amusement. Laxtinct nodded. She asked, "Why didn't you tell others about it?"

"Then, it wouldn't be surprise in the first place, isn't it?"

"Hmm... Make sense. Thanks for keeping secrets. Otherwise, I'd never forgive myself for this big mess."

"No biggie." Laxtinct smiled, "That's all folks!"

Pinkie squeaked happily, "Eeyup! See you on next episode! And it's not easy to keep surprises too!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Mayor Mare  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Brian Drummond: Mr. Cake, Furniture Salespony  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor, Night Light  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance

 **Cameo:**  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Richard Ian Cox: Featherweight

 **Notes:**  
1\. I know what you're thinking - this isn't how it supposed to happen. Or the title is supposed to be **_'The One where Pinkie Pie Knows'_**. But it has to be more effective and surprising for you all to feel surprise and shock at the end than early. And the title - I like make it more dramatic and mystery for you to think, so I come with this **_'What's Pinkie Pie Up To?'_**


	22. Ep 20: Hearthbreakers

**Episode 20: Hearthbreakers**

 _December 20XX..._

At Twilight Sparkle's Castle of Friendship, she and her three children were setting their special holiday at their living room - strippers, crystal balls, ribbons, presents and Snow Foods. The Hearth's Warming Eve is coming! They can't wait to start!

Suddenly, they heard something falling and landing on the ground very hard. They turned and found fireplace had some stones dropping down like someone is coming down the chimney. And then comes with...

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she dropped to the ground.

Twilight Sparkle and her children laughed happily and in amusement at Pinkie Pie. Applejack and Caramel entered the chamber while smiling happily.

"Shucks, Twilight! Y'all done it up nice and cozy in here." Applejack commented.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she levitated held their doll version of themselves up, "We're about to hang our Hearth's Warming dolls if you wanna join us."

"Why not? I definitely-!" Caramel yelped from interruption by Applejack's nudge.

Applejack smiled and continued, "Oh, that's mighty sweet of you, but we're just stoppin' in to wish y'all a happy Hearth's Warmin' before we go."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she turned and placed the dolls on top of fireworks. She turned and looked at her friends. She commented,

"I think it's sweet that your families are spending the holiday together."

"Picture the most fun-tacular thing you can think of. Now multiply that times infinity!" Pinkie Pie commented happily. She then screamed as she bounced before Applejack and Caramel, "It's gonna be great!"

"Oh! I see everypony's here," Shadow Dragon smiled as he entered the scene. He brought the dumpling soup bowls into it as well. He smirked, "Coz today's Ma Dongzhi Festival!"

"Ma Donkey Z what?" Caramel asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon chuckled as he passed the bowl to everypony, "Ma Dongzhi Festival or for your language - Winter Solstice Festival. When a family or a clan gathered together to celebrate, they shared a very special meal - Winter Sweet Dumpling meals. It's not only important family tradition, but also gives you very good luck and positive energy for the next year. It happens just before Hearth's Warming Eve."

"I hear ya," Applejack whistled as she took a bite on it. She hummed happily, "Not bad. It's not so bad at all. It's not Caramel's special Apple Treats, but it's good."

Twilight, her kids and Caramel tried as well. They too felt it as well. When Pinkie tried it, she spitted it out while yelping in disgust. Everyone glared at her.

"Sorry... It's just that. It doesn't taste sweets." Pinkie Pie apologized.

Shadow Dragon rolled his eyes in amusement, "Not the first time to see that. Terrorcreep hated them a lot. And believe me; whenever he sees it, he gets pissed."

 ** _WHISTLE!_** Everyone heard the train blew the whistle. Applejack, Caramel and Pinkie Pie gasped as they realized that they have to go as well.

"That's us. See you later!" Applejack commented.

Spike turned to Twilight Sparkle as he asked, "Now can we open presents?"

"Wow? Really? That early? I thought we're suppose to wait after tonight?" Lance asked in surprise.

Applejack nodded, "He's right. Tonight is Hearth's Warming Eve. Everypony knows you don't open presents 'til tomorrow."

Twilight Sparkle giggled in amusement, "When Spike and I spent our first Hearth's Warming Eve together, he couldn't wait all night to open his presents! I even told Nyx about it too. ANd she's ever excited about it too. Ever since then, we've always opened them the night before!"

"It's kinda like our tradition!" Spike commented.

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "And I thought Jade and I were the only ones like to open the present without letting my dad noticed it."

Lance chuckled happily as he held and gave Nyx a noggie, "My mum did say that Hearth's Warming Eve is not always about following tradition but making your own and enjoy it. I guess this is what she meant. I'm gonna like it."

Nyx giggled happily, "I guess we all have the same in common, daddy! Early the better to have the fun!"

Applejack shook her head in amusement, "That's not how our family does it, and I reckon it can't be how Pinkie's or Caramel's does it. Is it?"

Caramel shook his head, "Not mine."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "No sirree!"

"To each their own, I suppose." Shadow Dragon smiled.

 ** _WHISTLED!_** Everyone heard it. And it make Pinkie Pie yelped in concern as she realized it. She said goodbye to her friends as she pushed both Applejack and Caramel out at once.

Twilight Sparkle smiled in amusement while shaking her head. She turned as she levitated her presents before her children. Lance, Spike and Nyx quickly opened them at once happily. It makes Shadow Dragon and even herself laughed in amusement.

As soon as they opened their presents, they saw something shock and surprise. Nyx smiled and squealed happily while Lance and Spike looked shock and surprise. Three to them turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. She smiled while he looked surprise.

"Just what I always wanted!" Nyx said happily while Lance and Spike said nervously as they picked their own book up, "A book..."

Twilight Sparkle smiled happily while Shadow Dragon sighed in concern. The Princess of Friendship really likes books a lot...

* * *

Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Caramel weren't the only ponies to use the train for travelling. The Apple Family were there as well. They were travelling to Pinkie Pie's old homeland - Rock Farm where her family lived for one special reason...

"It's so excitin'! Related or not, it's gonna be a hoot havin' our families together under one roof!" Applejack remarked happily.

Caramel held Applejack's shoulder while smiling, "And I'm glad to be there as well."

Pinkie Pie giggled happily as she held both apple and pie in pushing together, "Apples and Pies together again for the first time! Maybe. Unless we're related! Which maybe we're not. I think I just confused myself."

Applejack smiled as she patted her best friend, "Friends or family, this here's about togetherness."

"Have you tried the Equestria flag crepes? The blue is blueberry!" Apple Bloom muttered happily with her mouth full in eating candies. She turned and whispered to Pinkie Pie, "And don't tell Granny I saw, but her trunk is full of presents!

Applejack, unamused yet annoyed as she spoke, "Now hang on, sugarcube. You know Hearth's Warmin' isn't just about candy and presents, right?"

"Uh-oh. That's your boring sisterly lecture voice." Apple Bloom remarked sarcastically.

Big McIntosh chuckled in amusement, "Eeyup."

"It's the reason I loved her," Caramel remarked while giving her a wink.

Blushed by her boyfriend's compliment, Applejack cleared her throat to explain, "A long time ago, the Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, Unicorn ponies and Alicorn ponies weren't friends. But then, the icy chill of the Windigos almost iced up everythin'. So the ponies decided to work together, and their friendship drove them nasty critters away. Triumphant, they raised a new flag to celebrate all three tribes, and Equestria was born."

"And don't forget about a Hundred-Year War or ponies prefer to call it," Caramel added before he cleared his throat, "the First Mystic War! A war between Equestria and Mystic Ponies! And trust me on this, it's not a friendly competition or even prank war! It's terrible! I wouldn't imagine of how bloody and terrible that war is! Because if that never stop, we all would have been-!"

"Caramel! Not in front of Apple Bloom! That part is not important!" Applejack remarked in annoyance. She sighed, "That Hundred-Year War is over, thanks to the first Princess of Equestria and the Mystic Emperor met and wedded together as family.

"And I'm guessing that's when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were born," Apple Bloom asked happily. Applejack nodded in confirmation. She giggled as she asked, "Is that why we celebrate with a flag raisin' tomorrow?"

Applejack smiled, "Mm-hmm! And tonight, we'll have the traditional Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner to remember the shared bounties of our ancestors."

"We do that too!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Then we'll hang our Hearth's Warmin' dolls over the fireplace to remind us of the warmth shared on that fateful night."

"That's what our family does too!"

"And tomorrow, we open presents!"

"Ah! We do that too!"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Sounds like the Apples and the Pies do everything the same way!"

"Of course! We might be related!" Applejack and Pinkie Pie said happily before looked at each other and said, "Hey, I was gonna say that! Stop sayin' what I'm sayin'! You stop it first!"

Applejack and Pinkie stopped for the moment. Instead of showing upset and angry, they laughed happily. They were joined by the rest as well.

 ** _WHISTLED!_** The train stopped at once right before the Rock Train Station. Apple Family and Pinkie Pie exited the train and landed on the station. The train headed off at once. They all now waiting for someone else as well.

"I'm so happy, I need to make up a new word for how happy I am. What about... 'rooftastic'?" Pinkie Pie squeed and bounced happily. Everyone looked at her about the new word she used. She continued, "As in, I'm gonna stand on the roof and yell to everypony how rooftastic this is!"

Applejack smiled a bit but frowned as she looked concern and scared, "What if our families don't like each other?"

"Applejack, that's crazy! Why would you think that?" Caramel asked in amusement.

"Yeah! We are friends, Applejack, and after tonight, our families are gonna be friends too. Do you know what that means? Number of Apples times number of Pies is twenty four, minus my preexisting friendships plus one for Maud and you makes five from twenty four is..." Pinkie Pie took a deep breathe before launched her nineteen hooves literally out, "nineteen new friendships!"

Upon hearing the hoofsteps, Pinkie Pie turned and found two familiar characters stood before her, "Maud! Cheesy!"

"Howdy, Pinkie Pie! Took your sweet time! I have a great chat with your sister. She's sweet and awesome!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed happily. He chuckled happily as he leaned close to her before giving her a wink, "And she's real charmer as you, babe."

Maud Pie pulled Cheese Sandwich while giving him an unemotional mood, "If you tried to hurt her again like what you did at Rainbow Dash's Birth-Anniversary Day, I will hurt you a lot, party boy."

Cheese Sandwich chuckled uneasily, "Okay... Cheesy Promise!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "I missed you so much!"

Maud smiled a bit as she turned and hugged Pinkie Pie, "I'm so excited to see you, Pinkie Pie. You too, Applejack. I hope you had fun sledding yesterday."

"How'd you know that?" Applejack asked as she looked at her hoof.

"Isn't it obvious? There are specks of extrusive andesite on your hoof. It's a mountain rock."

Granny Smith whistled, "Oh, she's good."

* * *

Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie and Cheese Sandwich led and guided the Apple Family and Caramel all the way to the Pie Rock Farm. Upon arriving at the area, they all saw the farm being decorated and filled with Hearth's Warming Eve decoration. Apple Family awed in amazement and surprise.

"This place looks amazin'!" Applejack commented.

Rock Farmed House's door opened as Pinkie Pie's whole family emerged from it especially Marble Pie since Pinkie Pie have to push her out.

"Come on, everypony! Meet my super-mega-fun-derful family!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily, "Everypony, meet everypony!"

As both family approached towards each other, Marble Pie ran home in fear and scared like they scared her off a lot.

Igneous Rock cleared his throat, "Surely thy name is not but Granny Smith. I am called Igneous Rock Pie, son of Feldspar Granite Pie."

"Thou shalt know me as Cloudy Quartz." Cloudy Quartz greeted.

Igneous Rock gave religious salute to Granny Smith, "May Providence favor thee well, and to thou comfort our humble homestead bring."

"Y'all gabbin' with words real funny-like. Wh-wh-what'd you say them names were?" Granny Smith asked in confusion yet amusement. She approached Pinkie's parents while asking, "Iggy? And I'm just gonna call you Big Mama Q!"

Both Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz were annoyed by Granny Smith's joke but kept silent.

Limestone Pie gave Apple Bloom a glare. It make Big McIntosh uneasy and annoyed since his little sister got her right eye nearly wounded by Mei Kai.

"Gaze into the eyes of Limestone Pie. Ma and Pa may own this rock farm, but I keep it running. Cross me and—"

Pinkie Pie interrupted as she pushed Limestone Pie away from Apple Bloom, "Aye aye, Captain Grumpy! No one's gonna mess with your precious mine!"

"Or Holder's Boulder!" Limestone Pie added.

Pinkie Pie sighed as she pointed at the giant rock, "Everypony stay away from Holder's Boulder. There, you happy now?"

"Whatever..."

"And my name is Cheese Sandwich - boyfriend and party partner of Pinkie Pie," Cheese Sandwich greeted happily while held his hoof before annoyed Caramel. He asked, "What?"

Caramel sighed, "We've met before since Third Mystic War, Cheese. Remember? Caramel?"

"So, it's nice to meet you, buddy. I'm here to congratulate you for being Applejack's boyfriend. You two looked so cute!"

Caramel groaned, "Is he serious?!"

Applejack spotted Marble Pie hiding shyly behind the cornered Rock Farm. Applejack approached as she was about to greet the shy one. Pinkie jumped before Applejack as she introduced her youngest pony.

Pinkie Pie introduced, "This is Marble Pie, my baby sister who's only a few minutes younger than me but she'll always be a baby to me, isn't that right? She's so excited to meet everypony! Oh, and she wishes you all a happy Hearth's Warming!"

Waiting for the reply, Marble Pie remained silent. Pinkie Pie nudged her younger one to respond.

Marble Pie nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Applejack whispered, "Guess Pinkie Pie always did the talkin' for her."

Pinkie Pie whistled happily, "Attention! Everypony get settled in! There's plenty of room upstairs. And then it's time for Hearth's Warming Eve dinner!"

Pinkie Pie threw the confetti out across out. Both Apple and Pie Family smiled as they turned and entered their home at once especially Maud Pie entered to home at once.

Applejack whispered to Pinkie Pie, "So far, so good, cousin!"

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Hee-hee!"

"Pinkie Pie, thou never told thee father that a friend of thee would be here earlier," Igneous Rock asked sternly yet calmly. Pinkie Pie and Applejack looked confuse and surprise. He continued, "Marble Pie has her eyes on him. I trust him not."

"Who's he?" Pinkie Pie and Applejack asked.

* * *

Within the guest's bedroom, Apple Family was unpacking their stuffs and settling down. But they weren't the only one.

"I just can't believe you're here! I'm kinda surprised." Applejack exclaimed in amusement yet happily, "I'm just curious - why are you here, Saber? Aren't you with your family for Hearth's Warming Eve?"

Saber Dragoon crossed his hooves while leaned against the walls, "Let's just say - I'd never really enjoy Hearth's Warming Eve."

"Why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"My adoptive family never let me join the party since it's for related family while adopted not counted. They'd never give me some chances. Honestly. That's why. And besides, Marble Pie invited me here."

"Really? How? Are you in love with her? Pinkie's daddy said you have eye on her."

"Apple Bloom, don't be ridiculous. She and I are just friends. We both met when General Justice Tackle and I were collecting some rocks for rebuilding the city and fortress some time ago. And let's just say, that Rock Farm is always a good business in trading them with my home."

"Wow... That's just like what we did with yours for Apple Cider!" Apple Bloom squealed happily as she bounced happily on bed, "Oh, I can't wait to taste their fresh sweet rolls! They're my favorite part of Hearth's Warmin' Eve dinner."

Granny Smith nodded, "I'm more of a six-layer bean dip filly myself!"

"I love that too!" Apple Bloom complimented. She turned to Applejack, "Oh, Applejack, do you think theirs'll be even better than ours?"

Applejack smiled, "Well, that's a mighty tall order, but it wouldn't surprise me in the least."

Saber Dragoon smiled while shaking his head in amusement, "I don't think you're gonna like this one. Trust me on this. You'd be big disappointment. But best you respect their tradition, Applejack."

* * *

Upon taking their own seats, Pie Family sat on right side while both Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz set on the rear edge. Apple Family and Saber Dragoon set on right side of the table. Applejack, Pinkie Pie and their boyfriends set on its front before their family.

Apple Family and even Caramel were definitely disappointed and shock about the dinner. The Pie Family were having Rock Soup for dinner? And both Cheese Sandwich and Saber Dragoon are okay with it?

Applejack hummed in concern, "What about hot rolls and mulled cider and double-baked pot pie?"

"Uh, what about six-layer bean dip?" Granny Smith asked.

"We have rock soup." Maud Pie insisted unemotionally.

Cheese Sandwich nodded, "And they taste great too!"

"Potato, po-tah-to. Double-baked pot pie, rock soup! Dinner is dinner." Pinkie Pie remarked happily, "Am I right or am I right?"

The Apple Family and even Caramel even weren't please with the dinner. They were expecting of something else. Applejack decided not to make a fuss about it.

"Yeah, um, you know what? This is what we were expectin'! Right, everypony?" Applejack asked.

"Seriously?" Caramel asked sarcastically. Applejack quickly kicked her boyfriend's knee. He yelped painfully before glared at her. She gave her glare back at him. He cleared his throat, "I mean... Yeah. It is. Can't wait to try..."

The Apple Family nodded and chatted in agreement as well. The Apple Family didn't want to make a fuss about it. Like Pinkie Pie said, 'dinner is dinner'...

So both family enjoyed their dinner. The Apple Family and Caramel struggled drinking the soup and eating rocks? But Pie Family, and even Saber Dragoon and Cheese Sandwich enjoyed it very well.

Marble Pie smiled while blushed as she was looking at Saber Dragoon drinking his soup. She shown her lovely eyes at him as her eyes zinged brightly. She sighed happily. As he glanced at her, she quickly drank her soup and eat her rock but it was empty. Saber smiled as he helped and poured some soup and rock on her bowl. It made Marble blushed in reddish while giggled yet muttered happily.

"Are you alright, Marble?" Saber asked in concern.

Marble yelped in concern. She quickly shook her head at once while have her reddish blush disappeared. She cleared her throat as she nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"Thank goodness. I thought you were sick or something."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good to hear. Let's enjoy our dinner."

"Mm-hmm."

Cheese Sandwich sighed upon finishing his soup, "Now! That tastes great! More rock, please! Give some to my new best friend!"

"Wait?! What?! No! I think I'm-!" Caramel was interrupted as Maud helped and gave the soup to both him and Cheese Sandwich. He groaned in annoyance, "Great... More rocks... Why?!"

Applejack struggled in drinking her soup while muttered, "Sorry, Caramel."

"Eat up, so we can get to our Hearth's Warming dolls!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily as she was finishing her soup up.

Applejack smiled, "Now that's somethin' I know all about!"

* * *

Again, wrong...

At the Pie Mine, both family were using their axe picks on the rocks like they were sculpturing them. The Apple Family were once again disappointed and shocked about it.

"Are you sayin' that rock is a Hearth's Warmin' doll?" Applejack asked in concern.

"Don't be silly, silly!" Pinkie giggled happily. She pricked on the small rock in creating rock version of herself. She held it up, "Our dolls are these little pieces! Isn't that right, Marble Pie?"

"Mm-hmm," Marble Pie nodded. She continued sculpturing her 'doll' gently and slowly. She spotted Saber Dragoon sculpturing his own doll by using his martial arts. His was in perfect shape and form. She awed in amazement while blushed and smiled, "Mm-hmm..."

Caramel hummed in concern while glaring at his bad-shaped version, "This is ridiculous..."

"Aw, c'mon, buddy. Don't be like that," Cheese said happily as he continued pricking his rocks, "It's fun to sculpture! It's best, C!"

"Great..." Caramel muttered in annoyance.

Applejack stopped as she finished her saddened glob-like, "Uh... y'all don't have traditional crocheted dolls passed down in your family?"

"Aww, you're just a frown factory because you got a weird rock." Pinkie Pie remarked happily. Applejack annoyed by it. She continued, "Cheer up! I'm sure you'll do great in the flag finding mission!"

"The what findin' what now?"

* * *

At Rock Lawn, Pinkie Pie gave instruction about Pie's Tradition - 'flag finding mission' while choosing and forming the group.

"Limestone Pie, you're the judge! Saber Dragoon Big Mac, Marble Pie, you're team one! Apple Bloom and Maud, you're team two! Caramel and Cheesy, you're team three. Ma, Pa, you're gonna be with Granny Smith. Don't think of it as team old. Think of it as team four! And I'm with Applejack of course, since we might be cousins!"

"So now that we're all split up, mind tellin' us what we're doin'?" Applejack asked in concern.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "As everypony knows, when the three tribes united to form Equestria, the first flag was sewn by Nimble Thimble. It's tradition to raise a flag on Hearth's Warming to celebrate that famous day."

Ponies nodded and chatted in agreement about the history.

"But who gets to put the flag on Holder's Boulder?"

"You mean on the flagpole?"

"No, silly, it goes on the highest point! And who's the lucky pony?"

Applejack, unconvinced as she asked, "Traditionally, it's the youngest—"

Pinkie Pie interrupted, "On your marks, get set, go!"

Ponies separated and headed off with their own way. Saber Dragoon, Big McIntosh and Marble Pie headed to east since the youngest Pie blushed upon looking at the Western Dragon Prince as well as keeping him accompany. Caramel and Cheese Sandwich headed to northeast. Maud Pie and Apple Bloom headed to south. Igneous Rock, Cloudy Quartz and Granny Smith headed to north. Applejack and Pinkie Pie headed to west. Limestone Pie stayed behind with her Holder's Boulder.

* * *

At Western Mine, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were searching and looking around the giant pinkish crystal mine area.

"I still don't understand." Applejack said in concern.

"Earlier today, Limestone Pie hid an obsidian stone." Pinkie Pie explained, "Whoever finds it gets to raise the flag!"

"It's all just so... complicated, and... rock-based."

"Well, how else would we do it?"

Applejack hummed, "I don't know. I sure hope everypony else is havin' a better time."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Caramel exclaimed in annoyance. He groaned, "I know Pinkie Pie is random. But I'd never thought her family is. How can this be Hearth's Warming Eve tradition?!"

Cheese Sandwich and Caramel were searching around at the diamond mine.

Cheese Sandwich laughed happily, "Well, what do you expect? Didn't think that easy, didn't you?"

"Well... I always thought it's about following tradition. And we have to respect it. And you should know how sensitive Applejack can get."

"If you'd think she's worse, try Pie Family. They're more sensitive and upset if tradition is not followed."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

Cheese Sandwich chuckled uneasily, "Let's just say - I regret making that mess. They're really angry about it. Pain to my flank."

Caramel hummed in concern about it, "I definitely not want on their bad sides. From their looks especially Maud and Limestone, they're not always happy."

"Oh, they are. They're just shy to show it. After all, they're all stoned family."

Caramel chuckled a bit, "Yeah... I guess they are."

* * *

On Pie Family's Resident of East, Saber Dragoon and his two shy friends were searching and looking for the stone.

"I guess finding a rock won't be easy, right?" Saber Dragoon asked.

Marble Pie nodded as she was digging the ground, "Mm-hmm."

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh nodded as he was looking at the bushes.

Saber Dragoon hummed in concern. He approached Marble Pie as he helped her dug the dirt out of ground. She blushed a bit. They both continued digging the ground together. His hoof touched hers, she gasped before blushed happily. Upon looking at her cuteness face, Saber Dragoon blushed before cleared his throat a bit.

"Your hoof... is kinda soft. I like your mane - long and curvy?" Saber Dragoon commented. Marble Pie blushed even more reddish. He cleared his throat as he continued awkwardly and embarrassed, "I guess what I like the most about you is your face. It's cute and gentle... And it fits you well... I guess you'd think the same way for me?"

Marble smiled and blushed more as she gently nuzzled Saber's neck, "Mm-hmm. Cute. Handsome. Soft. Like. You."

"Eh... I'd take that as compliment?" Saber Dragoon asked in amusement.

Big McIntosh noticed it as he smiled, "Eeyup. She likes you."

"I guess I like her too..." Saber Dragoon admitted and blushed in red. And before any of them could do anything, Marble kissed on his lips. It makes him not only kissed her back, but also make his face more reddish. They both departed while looking at each other. They both smiled happily. He chuckled a bit, "Wow... That... Was... Sweet..."

Marble Pie smiled as she kissed Saber Dragoon's lips, "Mm-hmm..."

Saber Dragoon smiled as he kissed back, "Mm-hmm..."

Marble Pie and Saber Dragoon held and hugged each other tightly and passionately as they both kissed passionately and happily. Big McIntosh laughed happily a bit as he held the mistletoe above the newly couples.

Big McIntosh smiled happily of looking at the scene, "Eeeeeeeeeyup."

* * *

The parents and senior continued their search on northern part of Pie Family resident. It also housed thousands of rocks.

"So, how'd you meet this Iggy feller?" Granny Smith asked.

Cloudy Quartz explained, "We were chosen by the Pairing Stone and betrothed within a fortnight."

"The choosing stone decreed, 'Thou shalt love one another.' And lo, it was so." Igneous Rock added.

"Hoo-wee, I gots to look into this oldfangled choosin' stone thing." Granny Smith commented. She turned and looked at Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz, "You reckon it knows any apple-farmin' hunks?"

Both Pinkie Pie's parents blushed while looked at each other. They both nodded in admitting of loving each other much.

* * *

On Southern Mine, Apple Bloom and Maud Pie were searching for it as well. The youngest Apple was on top of rock while Maud Pie was searching and looking on the ground.

"What does the rock look like?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It looks like something that formed when volcanic lava cooled quickly." Maud Pie answered unemotionally. Apple Bloom looked surprise. She continued, "Have you ever wished you could turn into a rock?"

Apple Bloom answered, "I had a dream once I was an apple."

"We have a lot in common when it comes to thinking about turning into things." Maud Pie remarked.

Apple Bloom blushed of what Maud Pie had said. The eldest daughter of Pie actually complimented to the youngest one of the Apple. It makes Apple Bloom feel happy and appreciated.

* * *

Applejack and Pinkie Pie continued searching for the stone from western part. They found nothing until...

"Found it, found it, found it!" Pinkie Pie cried happily as she shown the picture of rock before Applejack.

"A picture? I've been lookin' for a real stone, Pinkie Pie!" Applejack asked in annoyance.

"Um, that would be weird. Do you know what this means? I get to raise the flag, and now it's time to hide the presents!"

"Y'all hide your presents?"

"Of course! What's more fun than getting a present? Finding a present! Although, most years, nopony finds one."

"So nopony gets presents?"

"Eh, not usually."

Applejack was in shock and disappointed as she asked, "So lemme get all this straight. You're only allowed to eat rock soup for dinner, then the pony who finds this rock gets to raise the flag, but not really 'cause you don't got no flagpole, and to top it off, you don't even get presents?!"

"Well, it doesn't sound very fun when you say it that way." Pinkie Pie admitted.

"Well, how 'bout you picture this? Both our families, openin' presents, raisin' the flag...?"

"Picturing it... Loving it...!"

Both Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiled happily as they actually liking some ideas. They turned and headed off at once.

* * *

Night time...

Everyone went to bed because tomorrow they're gonna find and get their presents. As soon as everyone asleep, Applejack got up from her bed. She was about to exit but stopped by Caramel.

"What are you doing?" Caramel asked in concern.

Applejack sighed in annoyance, "What does it looks like? We've gotta do somethin'! Pinkie Pie's family never had a real Hearth's Warmin'!"

"Seriously?"

"Well, I-I'm sure it's what she meant."

"Applejack, this is their tradition. We've gotta respect theirs. If you're doing something stupid, they're not gonna be happy. Besides, the others were okay with it especially Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie. They just became a couple that evening."

Applejack sighed, "I know they have their traditions and we have ours, but I just want them to see how much better theirs could be."

"Showing them is one thing, but doing something at last minute," Caramel gulped in concern, "I don't think they're gonna be very happy family especially Limestone. You know how furious and angry she can be if anything goes wrong with their home."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Come on. I need some help to do it."

Caramel sighed in annoyance as he followed Applejack exiting the guest room. He had the bad feeling about it...

* * *

As the sun rises upon the Pie Family's Rock Farm, Pinkie Pie got up at once as she cheered and cried happily - 'Hearth's Warming'! She woke almost everyone up. As she exited her home, she was in shocked and feared of what she was seeing. Her Pie Family too felt that as well. The Apple Family was in shock yet worried as well. And oh boy...

"What. Happened. To. My. Farm!" Limestone Pie demanded angrily.

The Pie Family's Rock Farm is filled with more decorated and beautiful Hearth's Warming theme, and even a flag poled was placed near to the Holder's Boulder. Everyone turned and looked at Applejack and nervous Caramel.

"Applejack, no!" Saber Dragoon exclaimed in fear and concern while holding Marble Pie close to him, "What have you done?!"

"It's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style! We've been doin' everythin' your way, I thought we could mix it up a bit!" Applejack explained happily. She then pushed Marble Pie before the flag pole. She continued, "Marble Pie, you could raise the Equestria flag up this pole, because you're the youngest Pie! Ma and Pa Pie, we'll cook you up a meal you'll never forget! And look, we all get presents without havin' to find 'em!"

Upon looking at the presents neared to the fence, Apple Bloom charged and rushed towards them. Just before she could open them, Big McIntosh pulled her tail back by his mouth. The Apple Family looked worry and scared about it.

Pinkie Pie gulped fearfully, "...Yeah, this is gonna be great! All the stuff she's said. Right, everypony?"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! Truly thou cannot favor this madness!" Igneous Rock exclaimed furiously.

"What about what we usually do?!" Limestone Pie demanded angrily.

"Well, I wanna be one big family! And I, um, well, I-I don't know!" Pinkie Pie cried and sobbed in despair and painfully, "Don't make me choose!"

Applejack was in shock and surprise. She was expecting happiness and cheerfulness from Pinkie's family, not disappointed and angry.

"I told you!" Caramel whispered in annoyance and concern.

Applejack sighed as she pushed Caramel aside and continued, "I didn't mean to cause a fuss... Why don't we just open presents around the flag pole? It'll be fun, you'll see!"

 ** _CRACK!_** The farmland shaken and quake very hard and quick as it spread across the land from the flag poled. It headed straight for Holder's Boulder. It make the giant rock fell and rolled over to the edge. It fell and fell and fell to the bottom.

Limestone Pie gasped as she screamed in anger and agony, "Nooooooooooooooo!"

The flag poled snapped in two. Its top part fell to the ground hard.

"Oh boy," Applejack remarked fearfully.

Minutes later, Pie Family were removing and threw all the decoration Applejack had 'misplaced' on their home into garbage. The Apple Family returned to the guest room And the worse thing is about to happen in breaking Pinkie Pie's heart...

"You didn't have to ask them to leave!" Pinkie Pie pleaded in concern.

"They wanted to go! We don't need anypony forcing their way into our family!" Limestone Pie exclaimed in anger.

"This was all a misunderstanding, everypony! I know Applejack, and she'd never do anything bad to anypony!"

"Look around, Pinkie Pie! It's gonna take me ages to get this rock farm back on track! And how are we gonna lift Holder's Boulder?! This is all her fault!"

Pinkie Pie sighed in shame as she walked away from her family, "Then it's my fault too..."

"That's very harsh, don't you think? Pinkie Pie and Applejack are cousins. Can't you all get along?" Cheese Sandwich asked in concern. The Pie Family but Marble Pie gave him a annoying glare. He yelped in concern, "Forget what I just asked."

He hissed as he turned away and muttered, "Party Popper. I hate doing this to my new best friend."

Saber Dragoon sighed in concern and upset as he shook his head. Marble Pie approached him. And before she could do anything, he hugged her in comfort.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I really am. But don't blame Applejack. She doesn't know it," Saber Dragoon explained. Marble Pie remained silent and surprised of it. He continued, "If Pinkie told her about her tradition, Applejack wouldn't have made this far. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult your sister. It must be hurtful?"

Marble Pie nodded, "Mm-hmm."

"I guess I should help those two to get comfort. After all, it's just big misunderstanding."

"Mm-hmm. Go. Saber."

Saber Dragoon nodded before giving her left cheek a kiss. Marble Pie blushed in red of surprise yet loved and appreciated. He headed off to find both Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

* * *

Within the guest room, Apple Family were packing their stuffs up since they were not welcomed to Pie Family's home anymore after the stunt Applejack had pulled.

"I'm sorry. I really am," Caramel apologized as he was put his stuffs into his bag, "If only I had convinced Applejack not to do this, none of this could have happened."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Caramel. You just want to help especially A.J." Granny Smith said gently. She sighed in upset, "Prob'ly best if we head back to Sweet Apple Acres. Maybe in time we'll be friends again, but for the now it's best if we give them a little space."

"I wish we didn't have to. I really like Maud. She's sweet once you get to know her. They all are." Apple Bloom commented. She sighed, "Worst Hearth's Warmin' ever."

"Eh, has anypony seen Applejack?" Caramel asked in concern.

Apple Family gasped in concern. They have forgotten about Applejack! What happen to her?!

* * *

At the familiar mine...

Applejack sniffled unhappily and despaired, "I really cracked the corn this time."

"I really popped the piñata this time." Pinkie Pie sniffled as she entered the mine. She stopped upon looking at familiar character in front of her. She gasped, "Applejack?"

Applejack gasped, "Pinkie Pie?"

"What are you doing here?" Applejack and Pinkie Pie asked simultaneously. They continued, "I came here to think! You did? So did I!"

Applejack sighed in shame "I'm too ashamed to go back up there. Your family, my family, they all must think I'm such a nincompoop."

"Aw, no one thinks that!" Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"I'm sorry I forced my traditions over yours. I don't want you to have to choose between the family you were born into and the friends who love you like one. I really hoped we could be one big happy family. I guess not."

"Don't say that!"

"None of you make the mistakes," The firm voice said calmly. Applejack and Pinkie Pie looked up as they found Saber Dragoon sitting on rock. He continued, "It's the stupid tradition. After all, no one doesn't know it but expected them to follow and obey it because of the rule. It's very stupid It's the reason why I hated Hearth's Warming a lot..."

"Seriously?" Applejack asked in concern.

Pinkie Pie sniffed, "Is this why you left your family for every Hearth's Warming because of tradition?"

"Yes. I make a lot of mistakes. I just wish someone could have told me about it, instead of expected to follow it," Saber Dragoon admitted, "If they did, the mess wouldn't have become serious..."

 ** _WHISTLED!_** Three ponies sighed in shame and upset. It's time for Applejack and her family to go home...

"I wish I could stay," Applejack said in upset, "but I have a train to catch."

"H-Ha... Happy Hearth's Warming." Pinkie Pie cried unhappily as she hugged Applejack.

Applejack cried as she hugged Pinkie Pie back, "You too."

Saber Dragoon sighed while shaking his head. It really shattered both of them's hearts a lot. Hurtful and pitiful...

* * *

On the train, Apple Family were on their way back home now. All of them were upset and disappointed after what has happen.

"You want to know why Holder's Boulder's so danged important?" Granny Smith asked. Applejack nodded. The old mare sighed as she explained, "Well, now their great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Holder Cobblestone – he found that boulder in a dragon's nest, older than time itself! He built the family farm around it, even though it was just an ordinary rock. It always brought them good luck."

"Aw, crickets! That is important!" Applejack exclaimed in shock, "I got so caught up in the things they were doin', I never asked why they did 'em!"

Something fell and dropped to the ground in front of Apple Family. Applejack glanced and read the tag of it - 'To Applejack, from Pinkie Pie. Cousins forever.'

Apple Bloom gasped, "You just found your first Pie Hearth's Warmin' present ever!"

Applejack laughed happily, "Only Pinkie Pie could hide a present on a movin' train." She stopped as she began to realize of why Pie's family is so special and important, "...What a great tradition."

* * *

At Pie's Rock Farm, the Pie Family, Cheese Sandwich, Saber Dragoon struggled in pushing the Holder's Boulder back to up on its peek. It's too heavy and not even Saber Dragoon could push it back up.

"Rrrgh, it's hopeless!" Limestone Pie exclaimed in annoyance. She turned to Saber Dragoon, "Can't you use your Mystic Magic to move it up?!"

Saber Dragoon grunted, "I maybe Mystic Pony, but that doesn't mean I'm the strongest. And I'm capable of using Wind Ability. And I doubt it would work on boulder! Damn it! I wish Lax was here to help!"

Pie Family stopped for the moment to rest as well as thinking of how to move boulder back to its peek of mountain edge.

"Need a little help?"

Pinkie Pie gasped as she turned and found familiar group. She screamed happily, "Apples!"

Limestone Pie groaned angrily, "What do you want?!"

Applejack took her hat down and bowed, "I wasn't tryin' to take your traditions away, I was tryin' to share ours. I was so focused on us bein' one big happy family, I thought we needed the same traditions right away. What I should've done was learn about yours and teach you about ours. And over time, we'd make new traditions together. I'm sorry, y'all."

Touched by Applejack's apology and realization, Pie Family turned and looked at Limestone Pie since they're willing to forgive Applejack for the mess she made. Limestone Pie also had hard time to forgive ponies as well. She thought for the moment before giving the smirk.

"Well, don't just stand there! We got a boulder to move!"

Apple Family smiled happily as they joined with Pie Family in pushing the boulder together all the way up to the mountain's edge.

"I think we've just invented our first combined tradition! Pushing Holder's Boulder out of the quarry!" Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "I can't wait for Applejack to knock it over next Hearth's Warming!"

"No way!" Saber Dragoon, Caramel and Cheese Sandwich exclaimed in denying.

But nevertheless, everyone laughed happily yet enjoyable of Pinkie Pie's joke. It was memorable and meaningful tradition they ever had...

* * *

At Pie Family's Home, everything change and become something different than before. Both family decided to combined their tradition together as one.

Both Applejack and Pinkie helped and placed all of their family's dolls on the shelf. Both Caramel and Cheese Sandwich were playing with their music instruments - banjo and accordion in Hearth's Warming theme song. Apple Bloom, Maud Pie and even Limestone Pie enjoyed eating their sweet buns, and even for Maud's little Boulder. Saber Dragoon, Marble Pie and Big McIntosh have their own chats with each other.

"I'm guessing we all want to wish each other a happy Hearth's Warming?" Saber Dragoon asked in amusement.

Marble Pie nodded, "Mm-hmm!"

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh nodded in agreement. He then held the mistletoe a top of Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie, "Mistletoe!"

Both Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie blushed in reddish, not only embarrassment but love and joy. They both laughed happily as they leaned and kissed each other's lips happily and passionately.

Granny Smith, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz learned each other's languages.

"Eh, lemme see here, uh..." Granny Smith said happily as she tried Pie's Traditional Language, "If thou ask-eth me, uh, thou two art, eh, okay-eth in my book."

Igneous Rock smiled as he tried Apple Traditional Language, "Yee-haw."

Both Cloudy Quartz and Granny Smith clapped their hooves in approval.

Applejack opened her present - turned out to be a giant boulder. Pinkie Pie approached as she greeted her cousin.

"Happy Hearth's Warming!"

Applejack smiled, "Happy Hearth's Warmin' too, Pinkie Pie."

 ** _KNOCK!_** Everyone looked surprise and shock. Who could that be?

Limestone Pie opened and found a group of strangers, "Who are you? How did you know this place?"

Pinkie came as she gasped in surprise and shock, "Lord Virtue! Prince Kindy! You're here!"

Virtue Dragon and Kindy weren't the only ponies were here. Blade Dragoon, Warpath Temper and their children - Rogue, Terrastrikean armored darker greenish Pegasus with a brown short mane and tail tied with sash, and Jasmine Jade Cherry a young mare with long black mare and tail with two flower bun-pin on both sides dressed in her greenish Chinese Cheong Sam, Sparkle Shield and Heavy came as well. Skysoar and Dragonspear were there as well.

"Dad? Everyone?" Saber Dragoon asked in surprise and shock. He continued, "What are you doing here? And how did you know I'm here?"

"It's the only place you go during Hearth's Warming, son. I noticed it a lot," Virtue Dragon explained calmly. He cleared his throat, "But that's not important. We're here because we want to celebrate our Hearth's Warming together."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be much fun without you!" Warpath Temper exclaimed happily.

"Wait? You all were waiting for me?" Saber Dragoon asked in surprise, "I thought it was just for royalty, blood-related and sworn brotherhood only. So, I wasn't included."

Blade Dragoon chuckled in amusement, "My dear boy, that is the past, this is present. After what you have done before and for our home, we decide to include you in our group for Hearth's Warming."

"Really?" Saber Dragoon asked in surprise.

Kindy nodded, "Yes. We are the family."

"So may we?" Virtue Dragon asked calmly, "I did adopt you because you were like me. We have no family but these ponies are."

Saber Dragoon thought for the moment before smiled happily, "Why not? Come on in! It's time for Hearth's Warming!"

Warpath Temper chuckled in amusement, "Who wants Apple Cider?! They're way better than my wines!"

"Do not forget about Winter Sweet Dumpling!" Blade Dragoon added.

Pinkie Pie yelped in disgust, "Eew! Not that food again! They're not sweet!" Everyone glared at her for disrespectful. She chuckled uneasily, "No offense. Just eat them if you like it..."

Everyone laughed and cheered wildly and happily. Saber Dragoon's family entered the scene.

Virtue Dragon chatted happily with Granny Smith and Pinkie's Parents about the tradition. Saber Dragoon told Rogue and Sparkle Shield about his new girlfriend - Marble Pie who is still shy in meeting them. Big McIntosh was challenging with Terrastrike for hoof wrestling, same goes for Limestone Pie and Heavy. Warpath, Blade Dragoon, Skysoar and Dragonspear enjoyed their Apple Cider drinks. Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Kindy and Jasmine chatted with each other about Hearth's Warming while eating Ma's Winter Sweet Dumplings. Applejack, Caramel, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich sang their Hearth's Warming song for everyone to listen.

Happy Hearth's Warming...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Cloudy Quartz  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie

 **Minor Casts:**  
David Kaye: Caramel  
"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich  
Tabitha St. Germain: Granny Smith  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Peter New: Big McIntosh, Igneous Rock

 **Cameo:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jess McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Dave B. Mitchell: Virtue Dragon, Blade Dragoon  
Steve Kramer: Warpath Temper  
Steve Staley: Kindy Dragon

 **References:**  
1\. I know what you think. **_'Why didn't you ship Big Mac and Marble Pie?! They're perfect!'_** I know but I'd preferred **_Big Mac and Cheerilee shipping_**. They're good. So, I chose **_Saber Dragoon and Marble Pie shipping_**. He deserve girlfriend since his break-up with Aria Blaze of what she did for thousand years ago.

2\. And yes, other than Christmas; Chinese have traditional Winter Holiday as well. **_Dongzhi Festival_** or **_Chinese's Winter Festival_** \- eat the sweet dumplings for good luck and energy for the next or new year.

3\. This is just the show, and it doesn't need to follow the timeline. Got it?


	23. Ep 21: Scare Master

**Episode 21: Scare Master**

 _31 October 20XX before Hearth's Warming..._

"Ooh... How could I forget about Angel's carrots?!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern, "Of all the time, why does it have to be Nightmare Night?!"

Fluttershy arrived at the Town of Ponyville, where ponies are setting the Nightmare Night up for tonight. The only event had scared and frightened her the most because of ghostly balloon, spider props from stall, monsters design such as a skeleton unicorn and even...

Foals: _**Nightmare Night, what a fright!  
Give me something sweet to bite!**_

Foals gave their vampire fang props in front of Fluttershy. She gasped in shock as she quickly flew off at once. They shrugged as they continued singing.

Both Granny Smith and Big McIntosh were carrying and putting the haystacks into the cart. And just before they could do anything, they noticed the cart shaken very hard. They looked and checked underneath of cart as they found a familiar character quivered in fear.

"Fluttershy?" Granny Smith asked in surprise and shock, "What're you doin' out and about? It's Nightmare Night, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Fluttershy remarked frightfully. She turned and noticed a haystack, "Oh, I don't suppose I could borrow a few pieces of hay from you? I forgot to stock up on food for Angel, and you do seem to have quite a lot."

"We need it for the Apple Family Haunted Maze," Granny Smith explained before going into her spooky voice, "The scariest maze that there ever was. Who knows what lurks inside?"

Fluttershy yelped, "Oh, I'm sure I don't. I'll find Twilight, then."

"Are you sure you don't wanna try it? There's a lot of mystery and strange things happening from the maze..."

"No thanks!"

Fluttershy galloped at once as she doesn't want to know about the Haunted Maze. Granny Smith was confused of it while Big McIntosh remained silent and annoyed of his grandmother's dumbfound and confuse looks.

* * *

Fluttershy arrived at the Castle of Friendship. Hearing the thundering and seeing dark clouds above the castle, it scared her a lot. Just before she entered the castle, she heard growling. She looked up at the moon glowing and shinning before her. It revealed the serpentine demon with anthripods mouth-like. It growled for the moment before it screeched wildly.

Fluttershy yelped in fear as she quickly hid behind the tree at once. She breathed heavily while standing still as she prayed the monster's gone for good. As she took a peek on her left side, she found no shadow from the moon. As she returned to her hiding, she sighed in relief.

As she emerged to her left, she encountered the same shadowy beast before her! Fluttershy screamed in fear while cowering in fear.

"Please, don't hurt me! Please, don't!" Fluttershy pleaded fearfully. Just before anything happen, the creature licked her face for few times. She was surprise and shock as she looked up. She found Dragoking growled happily while looking at her. She gasped, "Dragoking?"

Dragoking meowed happily as he nuzzled Fluttershy's head gently.

"Don't scare me like that. I hate Nightmare Night," Fluttershy remarked. Dragoking chuckled a bit. She sighed, "My friends are inside, right?"

Dragoking nodded. Fluttershy sighed as she went and entered the Castle of Friendship.

* * *

Fluttershy walked across the hallway within Castle of Friendship in search for Twilight Sparkle. As she continued walking, she heard the hoof stomping and the shadowy form of hunchbacked on the walls. It make her to scream in fear. As the shadow slowly became small, it revealed Spike dressed in his conjoined twin dragon costume.

Spike scoffed, "You think it's scary now, just wait until it's done."

"That's okay. I'll take your word for it." Fluttershy remarked nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute! It's Nightmare Night and you're here and not holed up in your cottage! Does this mean what I think it means?"

"That I foolishly forgot to stock up on food for Angel and had to go out to get him something but got spooked in town so I came here hoping Twilight had some lettuce I could give him?"

"Oh. I thought maybe you decided to come out with us tonight."

"Goodness, no! I couldn't be out tonight. I just couldn't."

"Technically speaking, you already are out right now."

Fluttershy looked surprise, "Oh. I guess that is true."

"So what if you stayed out a little longer with your friends? I know they'd be super excited." Spike suggested. Fluttershy looked reluctant and concern. He continued, "You would make them so happy if you joined in. They wouldn't believe their eyes! Come on, Fluttershy, what do you say?"

Fluttershy thought for the moment before she sighed in concern. What was her answer?

* * *

Within the library, Twilight and her friends were telling the ghost story but they weren't alone. Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Shiroi Bai and four Cutie Mark Crusaders were there as well. They laughed happily for telling the ghost story, though not best or scary one but it's fun for them.

A sudden call spooked Twilight and her friends as the lights got turned on. They turned to the entrance where Spike and Fluttershy have entered.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Nyx nodded in agreement, "You usually stay at home until the Nightmare Night is done."

Fluttershy smiled, "Everything is fine. In fact, it's more than fine. I've decided to join you in your Nightmare Night festivities."

Rainbow Dash scoffed in amusement, "Seriously? You? Out? Tonight?"

Scootaloo giggled, "That's something..."

Lance nodded, "You don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable about it."

"Yeah. Nopony's forcing you," Shiroi commented calmly, "We know you hate it a lot."

"Every Nightmare Night, I shut myself in my cottage and refuse to come out until morning. But it's just like when I was afraid to sing in front of anypony." Fluttershy admitted in shame, "If I hadn't given it a try, I never would've found out how much I enjoy it."

Applejack smiled, "And we'd have missed out on how great you sound."

"Fluttershy with us on Nightmare Night?" Rarity smiled, "Why, that's positively the most wonderful news I've heard in ages!"

Sweetie Belle clapped her hoof, "Hooray for Fluttershy! She's gonna join with us for Nightmare Night!"

Pinkie Pie squealed, "You can get dressed up in a costume with us and play Nightmare Night games with us and eat candy apples with us!"

Apple Bloom added happily, "Don't forget the best part. Goin' through our family's corn maze!"

Nyx, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo squealed happily about it. Fluttershy quivered and shivered in fear and worry about it. Twilight and her friends realized that she's not ready of it.

"Uh, only if you're up for it." Applejack added.

"Oh, I am! I am ready to take on Nightmare Night!" Fluttershy smiled happily. She hummed in concern and realization, "What about your friends? Aren't they joining with us?"

"No. They all have got other things to do from their home especially Terrorcreep - he's having Nightmare Transcendent Power," Shadow Dragon explained. Everyone looked at him. He sighed,

"Most of Vampire Ponies and even other Nightmare-Type creatures are going through that process for not only replenish their immunity against the light but also transcending their prowess. Other than that, they have to let their inner demon go wild for that night. And therefore, it's best that you don't to go near him when he's transcending until tomorrow."

"Ooh..." Fluttershy sighed in concern, "I was hoping he would be there for me..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends went to Rarity's Carousal Boutique. They're dressing and putting their costumes up for the event. Rarity was helping Fluttershy finding the costume but found too scary for her to wear such as Mummy, Headless pony and Vampire fruit bat. Rarity worn her costume - a mermaid pony or Seapony.

"You see, Fluttershy, the beauty of Nightmare Night is that you don't have to dress up as something scary." Rarity explained calmly.

Fluttershy hummed in concern, "I hope you give me a good one. Because If we encounter something terrifying and need to get away quickly? All those layers could slow me down, or worse, make me trip!"

"Oh, don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll get a good one," Rarity said calmly as she pushed clothes aside one-by-one. She found a black slimmed dress and a decorated mask. She turned and passed it to Fluttershy, "Now this is a real stunner! I call it 'Masquerade'! Just a simple black dress underneath but with this ornately decorated mask!"

"Actually, I don't want the mask. It can just be so difficult to see out of."

"But this one has eyeholes."

"W-What about being able to see what's to the left or right of me?"

"I suppose your vision would be somewhat obscured. It's your first Nightmare Night out and about, and we do want you to be comfortable."

"What if I just wear the dress?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Oh, sure, dear. That's... fine." Rarity said in agreement.

As Fluttershy entered the dressing room for dress up, she muttered in concern about her friend. Upon hearing some doors were opened, Rarity turned her back. She gasped in surprise and amaze as she was looking at her friends' costumes other than Spike since he got his costume.

"Oh, my! Look at all of you! My costumes fit you to a T!"

All of her friends dressed with their costumes - Pinkie Pie dressed as an 80s roller disco dancer, Twilight Sparkle as Greek soldier, Rainbow Dash as an astronaut, Applejack as a lion, Shadow Dragon as black armored Japanese Samurai with a cape, Lance Justicestrike as futuristic cop pony, Shiroi Bai as mystical wizard elf-pony, Nyx as Optimus Prime, Apple Bloom as Platypus, Scootaloo as Wonderbolt and Sweetie Belle as countess lady.

"Hey, Nyx! What in the Equestria is that?" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. I'd never seen this before. I don't think it's part of history."

Nyx smiled, "This is Optimus Prime. I got this idea from Human Realm. He's my favorite hero, even though he's a Giant Robot Autobot."

"That's so awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Nyx exclaimed proudly. As she laid down, her costume slowly transformed and reconfigured together into the form of truck-like. Everyone awed in amazement. She continued, "It transform! Awesome, isn't it?"

"YEAH!" Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed, "How did you do that?!"

"Nyx really likes Optimus Prime, doesn't she?" Shadow Dragon asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded, "She does. He's very special and inspired hero to her."

Nyx giggled happily as her suit transformed back into her regular suit, "Metalgear helped and built me a special suit. And it works. I can transform like Optimus Prime!"

Fluttershy emerged from her dressing room. She dressed in her plain black slimmed dress. Ponies were surprised yet concern of what they just saw.

"Hey, Fluttershy, where's your costume?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm wearing it." Fluttershy explained. Everyone but Rarity looked confuse. She continued, "I'm going to a masquerade ball. Without the mask."

"Oh, that's great! Isn't it great?" Twilight Sparkle asked her friends about it.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends while giving them a weak smile, signaling them not to criticize Fluttershy's costumes. Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement as well as commented about how good it is. Fluttershy smiled happily to see her friends accepted her.

Shadow Dragon took the picture on Nyx since she wanted her friends from Human Realm to see it. Twilight Sparkle paste it on the Communicator Book in delivering it straight to Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, everyone then played the 'Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon' game. Rarity finished hers. Pinkie Pie helped tied blindfold around Rainbow Dash's eyes while the daring pony prepared holding the horn pin.

"I figured I'd save the really scary games for next year when Fluttershy's more used to it." Pinkie Pie remarked happily.

As Pinkie Pie spun Rainbow Dash around and around, everyone cheered happily and sang _ **'Round and round and round you go, where you stop nopony knows'**_. Pinkie Pie stopped Rainbow Dash from spinning. The daring pony jumped over as she shown her ninja moves before landed on the ground before the wall. Rainbow Dash pinned the horn on Nightmare Moon's muzzle.

Rainbow Dash smirked as she removed her blindfold. She turned to Fluttershy, and so does everyone. It's her turn to play the game. She then gulped in concern and fearfully.

"Fluttershy, is there something wrong?" Nyx asked.

"Well, um, it's just that if I'm blindfolded and somepony were to leap out in front of me," Fluttershy asked in concern, "I'd never have the chance to defend myself."

Everyone looked reluctant about what Fluttershy. They were upset that she still wouldn't play, and even Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.

"That's fine, darling. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Rarity said calmly.

Shiroi nodded, "Yeah. Like we said, you don't have to force yourself in playing this game.

"We're just glad you're here." Twilight Sparkle commented.

"We don't have to finish that game. I have another one I know you'll love!" Pinkie Pie said happily as she poured the bucket of apples into basket of water, "Bobbing for apples!"

"YES! My favorite game!" Lance exclaimed happily.

Fluttershy gulped in concern while shivered and quivered in fear, "What happens if, when my head is deep down in the water, some kind of scary monster appears? How would I even hear to know I was under attack?"

"I'm guessing she doesn't like it," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Spike sighed in upset, "That's no fun, at all."

Nyx nudged Spike's stomach, "Come on, gSpikeys! Cut her some slacks! She's not used to it. She's trying, okay?!"

"Well... In that case, time for candy," Pinkie Pie cheered as she headed to counter. She took several colored doddle bags from the counter, "I made candy bags. Each bag has been made with each of you in mind, complete with each of your favorite candies!"

Everyone but Fluttershy commented happily about eating candies. They then take their own bags as they're ready to eat their food. Fluttershy still looked concern, scared and reluctant.

"Huh?! What the?!" Pinkie exclaimed in shock as she opened her bag. She found hers empty, "My candies?! They're gone!"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends checked their bags as they found theirs too are empty!

"Who ate all the candies?!" Pinkie Pie demanded angrily.

 ** _SNORE!_** Shadow Dragon heard the noise. He turned to the small clothed table. As he approached it, he opened lifted the cloth up. He found three familiar dragons sleeping on the floor. Twilight and her friends checked it out as well.

"I think we found the culprit," Shadow Dragon said in amusement.

Pinkie Pie groaned, "What. Have. You. Done. To. My. CANDIES?!"

Drake Trio yelped as they got up. They saw the angry Pinkie Pie in front of them. They screamed in fear. They quickly ran away at once before they get caught. Everyone groaned in annoyance as they hated someone eat their candies.

"Never mind, I'll prepare the next set. I still got loads of them," Pinkie Pie said happily.

Pinkie Pie then poured the candies into bags. Everyone but Fluttershy took their own bags and enjoyed eating them.

Fluttershy gulped, "Well, it's just... What if when I'm eating one of these chewy taffies, my mouth becomes glued shut and I can't scream for help?"

Everyone remained silent as they shown their upset and disappointed again. Each game they want to play, Fluttershy gave some excuses of how dangerous it is or even how fragile she is.

Shiroi sighed in concern, "This isn't working..."

"Oh, goodness. We've only just started to celebrate Nightmare Night together," Fluttershy said in shame, "and I'm already taking all the fun out of it, aren't I?"

Everyone remained silent as they don't want to badmouthed about Fluttershy's weakness and reluctance about Nightmare Night and its games.

Fluttershy continued, "I really wanna do this. But there's just so many things that terrify me about tonight. I couldn't possibly predict what might upset me."

"Unless you were the one doing the scaring!" Twilight suggested thoughtfully. Everyone looked at her in surprise looks. She continued, "The thing you hate is being scared, but if you're the one doing the scaring, then..."

Fluttershy gasped, "Then I can help you all have fun and I can still be a part of Nightmare Night!"

Twilight asked hopefully, "So you like that idea?"

"I think I do! And I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I think I have the perfect idea for how I'm gonna do it!" Fluttershy smiled happily as she exited Sugarcube Corner. She gave her friends spooky face and voice, "Meet me at my cottage in an hour."

As soon as Fluttershy left, everyone smiled happily as they're glad to make her happy and comfortable. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo looked unconvinced about it, and even Shadow Dragon.

"Twilight, are you sure? I don't think she can pull that off..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Fluttershy will figure something out. After all, behind her shyness lies some true strength as your father quoted."

As Twilight and her friends were on their way to Fluttershy's cottage, they stopped by the side of Everfree Forest. They saw something from the area.

 ** _SCREECH!_** Everyone got frightened and freaked out as they saw some Mystic Soldiers guarding against strange creature inside the cage - a giant mutated demonic humanoid bat-like. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in deep shock and surprise of what they were watching.

"Is that-?' Shiroi asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yes. That's Terrorcreep. He's now in Nightmare Transcendent. He'll return to normal by dawn."

"But what's with the cage?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "He wanted to make sure that he doesn't go wild and kill his own soldiers and innocents. It's the only way."

"I'm just glad Fluttershy didn't see this. She would be heartbroken," Twilight said in concern.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends have arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. As they knocked the door, it opened. They all saw a large table with several chairs only, along with teapot and teacups.

"Welcome to Fluttershy's tea party!" Fluttershy said in spookiness.

Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo looked annoyed about what Fluttershy just said while others remained quiet and calm. But they know what they have to do - play along with Fluttershy's. As they entered and take their seats, Fluttershy began her 'scary tea party' such as warning about 'no sugar', nopony complimented Rarity's dresses, asking for cucumber sandwiches, angry cardboard guests and even about over-scheduled to get kitten home.

But it doesn't make any of them scared, not even Spike or Cutie Mark Crusaders. Fluttershy saw everything. Their reaction have made her upset and concern about it.

"Why don't you look terrified? You showed up to a party and everypony was extremely disappointed in you. Can you imagine anything more upsetting?"

"It was a really good try, darling, but the scares at Nightmare Night are of an entirely different nature." Rarity commented.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "It was really creative, though. I never would have thought of... all this."

"Oh, I'm just not cut out for this. Just go on without me." Fluttershy said in upset. Everyone looked concern and worry about her as they didn't want to leave her behind. It's unfair for only them, but also herself. She sighed, "You have to. This is the night you look forward to all year."

"We could... stay here?" Lance suggested.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. It wouldn't be much fun without you."

"Yeah..." Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed,.

"It's okay. I really want you all to have fun. This is how I spend every Nightmare Night. Please go. I'll be fine." Fluttershy insisted as she opened the door.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends sighed in shame as they walked and leave Fluttershy's home at once. All they can do is prayed for her to be alright for Nightmare Night. Poor them...

* * *

At Apple Farm, Twilight Sparkle and her friends have arrived at the Apple Family Haunted Maze where the fun begins...

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe we're finally doin' this!" Spike cheered happily.

Lance smirked, "Let's see what they have in store for us."

Just before Twilight and her friends could enter, Granny Smith lowered her hood down as she revealed scared and weird horse's face-like. They screamed in shock. They then laughed happily as they entered the maze.

As they walked across the hallway of maze, they could hear some screaming and laughter. Lots of ponies enjoyed the Haunted Maze very much. Twilight and her friends came across some scary obstacles such as mummified Big McIntosh, white bones-like sticks and glowing eyeballs in the dark cave. They all exited the cave. It was fun and great.

 ** _SNAP!_** Applejack yelped in concern of what she just heard. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Hey, sis. What's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Applejack sighed calmly, "It's... It's nothing. Maybe just my imagination. Let's keep on walking."

"Then, what's that?!" Spike exclaimed in concern as he pointed up.

Everyone looked up as they found a giant shadowy bat-like on the glowing moon. It the flew straight down at once. It then landed on the ground hard. It revealed a familiar creature in front of them. It then screeched wildly.

"No..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"It's Batcreep!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in shock. Everyone looked at her. She shrugged, "You know? Terrorcreep became Batcreep. It's kinda sound fun."

"Forget fun! RUN!" Rarity exclaimed in fear.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends quickly run at once while Terrorcreep or Batcreep charged and chased after them. And each time they make the turn, they got blocked and stopped by Batcreep. They continued ran as fast as they can.

Rarity got tripped by her fin as she fell to the ground hard. Sweetie Belle and Spike turned and helped her up. As Batcreep came close to them, they screamed in fear and worry.

A sudden tapping and running around the maze alerted Batcreep to turn. He snarled. He looked up and found some floating moaning wildly above him. He screeched wildly as he tried to swung his claws at them off. Missed, they dodged the attacks while moaning at him. Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Spike quickly escaped when Batcreep got distracted by ghosts.

"Fluttershy had a point with the layers on the dress." Rarity remarked.

As Twilight and her friends continued run as fast as they can, they got blown by heavy wind. They then got tripped and fell into the hole hard. They all moaned and groaned painfully as they slowly got up together. They looked up as they found the hole sealed by something...

Twilight Sparkle lighted her horn up as she checked on everyone if they were okay or not. They answered by nodding that they're alright.

"Dad, why didn't you beat Terrorcreep up?" Lance asked in concern, "That could solve the problem."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I can't. He's not himself because he's in Nightmare Transcendent. But what I don't understand is how did he escaped his cage."

"And I don't think he's smart enough to trick the guards to free him," Shiroi said in concern.

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "No... I don't think he did. In his Mutated Bat Form, he's nothing but a wild animal."

"So, all we can do is wait until dawn for him return to normal," Nyx asked in concern. Shadow Dragon nodded in confirmation, made her groaned, "Just great..."

"Forget that!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern as she turned to Applejack, "Which way are we supposed to go now?!"

"Uh, I don't know! I don't know what's goin' on!" Applejack said in concern. Everyone but Apple Bloom looked at her in concern and scared. She continued, "Alright, I got to admit I didn't know about any of this especially Batcreep. Something ain't right."

"Do you think it's Granny Smith and Big Mac behind this?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Scootaloo gulped, "If it is, I think I should take a break from their crazy frightful night."

"I don't think so," Apple Bloom said in concern. Everyone looked at her. She gulped, "I heard Granny Smith's voice up there. I don't know why we're down here! This is really scarin' me now!"

Hearing what Apple Bloom had said, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even herself chattering their teeth in fear. Everyone looked in concern as well.

"What's next?" Spike asked in concern.

 ** _THUMP!_** Everyone yelped in concern as they looked up and found the hole they came in has been unsealed. But just before they could do anything, Batcreep landed on the ground. He screeched wildly at them.

"That's not good!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern, "We're gonna get our blood drained!"

Nyx gasped, "Not just that! Another monster!"

Everyone looked at the behind of Batcreep as they found a humanoid fish monster-like entered the scene. He growled and roared wildly like ready to rumble. Batcreep got the attention as he turned and screeched at the monster.

"I don't think I want to know that!" Shiroi exclaimed in concern.

Rainbow Dash screamed, "RUUUUUUUUUN!"

As both Batcreep and Fish Monster charged in, they both battled each other fiercely and wildly. Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends quickly turn and make run of it while screaming in fear!

As they keep on running, they slammed straight into something sticky! They found themselves stuck on giant spider's web! They all screamed and shouted in fear about it. How will they escaped now?!

Suddenly, more growling and roaring noise sounded. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked up and found both fish monster and Batcreep were still fighting with each other fierce and wild. Twilight Sparkle quickly used her teleportation spell on her and her friends. They escaped from spider's web while both monsters got tangled and stuck on the web. Twilight Sparkle and her friends made their escape now.

Upon arriving at the end of cave, they exited the entrance. But instead at the Haunted Maze, they're on the hill's edge above the maze. How did they get here?!

 ** _SCREECH!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends turned and found Batcreep standing before them. He licked his mouth like ready to feast on his enemies. But just before they could do anything, everyone heard the maniacal laugh. They looked on the hill's small tree. A strange female figure was upside down, tangling on the tree branch. She dropped to the ground. She hissed wildly while revealing herself to be a Vampire Pony.

And just before anyone could do anything, she charged and attacked Batcreep. Both swung their hooves at each other fiercely and wildly on each other's face. As Batcreep jumped on the Vampire Pony, she landed on her back. She then held and bounced him off before landed on the ground. She snarled while growling at him, making him whimpered in fear. She sighed in relief before turned to others. She was in shock and pain. Everyone hugged each other as they whimpered in fear and worry. They were all scared.

"Oh, my!" Vampire Pony said in shock and shame. She moved away from Batcreep as she emerged from the shadow before the ponies. She revealed that she's in Vampire Pony costume. She continued, "I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Fluttershy?" Everyone asked in shock.

"It was you the whole time?!" Shiroi asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe it!" Twilight Sparkle said in shock and surprise. She gulped before smiled, "That... was..."

"THE BEST THING EVER!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pinkie Pie cheered wildly and happily.

Rainbow Dash chuckled in amusement, "It was way more terrifying than the most terrifying thing I could have thought of!"

"You out-nightmared the scariest part of the corn maze!" Applejack remarked in amazement.

"How did you do all this?! And how did you free Terrorcreep?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

"That was Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy asked in shock as she turned and looked at the unconscious Batcreep or Terrorcreep. She gulped, "Oh, my! What have I done?!"

"It's not your fault, Fluttershy. I told everyone to keep the secret because we don't want you get heartbroken by his appearance and prison," Shadow Dragon admitted his fault. It made him realized, "How did he escaped his prison?"

"After you left, I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on Nightmare Night. So I decide that I could try to make the maze even scarier for my friends at Haunted Maze," Fluttershy explained. She sighed in shame.

"We were on our way to Haunted Maze. Then, we saw the cage from Everfree Forest. We thought the soldiers were torturing that poor creature, and they refused to free him. So, I gave them some beating. But what I didn't know it's wild and dangerous. It attacked me. But my little critters helped and drove him off. It then headed straight to-!"

"Haunted Maze!" Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed in unison.

"You were all danger because of me. So, I quickly make a plan to save you by scaring him off." Fluttershy said in shame. She smiled while looking at her animal friends, who were sitting on Dragoking's head emerged from the ground,

"Angel was the scary figure that kept scurrying after him in the maze. Birdies were the ghosts to distract him. Dragoking is the one who blew the wind and block the exit with a rock, so Terrorcreep won't attack you. Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall that made it difficult for him to see and move. And, of course, Harry was the especially scary monster."

Angel the Bunny, Birdies, Fuzzy Legs the Spider and Harry the Bear nodded in agreement about the event. Dragoking chuckled as he too agreed that he joined the fun, which annoyed Shadow Dragon a lot. His pet sure have funny way to scare him and his friends.

"I'm so sorry for this mess," Fluttershy said in shame while approaching Batcreep, "Now I have to tend his wounds now."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "Fluttershy, you don't have to apologize about this. You didn't know about it. But wow! That was inspired!"

Everyone cheered and commented happily of how great her Nightmare Night tricks works, even though she unintentionally freed Batcreep from his prison. Flutetrshy smiled a bit but frowned as she turned and looked at Batcreep before others. She sighed.

"We could celebrate Nightmare Night together every year. But the truth is I really don't want to." Fluttershy admitted as she removed her costume. Everyone was in confuse and concern about it. She continued, "I've also realized something. You all may love Nightmare Night and I may be good at being a part of it, but it's no fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger, even if I know they're not. I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea."

Pinkie Pie and Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled and made spooky sound, "Spoooooooooky tea?"

"No. Just regular tea. We do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't gonna be one of them." Fluttershy said in shame. She then smiled, "Actually, I'm not afraid. I'm perfectly fine with it."

Instead of upset and disappointment, Twilight Sparkle and her friends smiled. They know Fluttershy. They decide not to make or force her to join Nightmare Night, even though she's no longer afraid of it anymore...

"Then we are, too." Twilight Sparkle smiled.

Fluttershy sniffled happily as she galloped towards her friends and even animals. She gave them a hug as they hugged her back. Terrorcreep or Batcreep joined as well, instead of his angry looks...

* * *

Fluttershy sighed happily, "I don't know why I doubted myself for a second. Now this is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night."

Fluttershy was having her tea party with all of her animal friends at her cottage. And even Terrorcreep or Batcreep joined as well. He was more civilized and calmer than before as he enjoyed drinking his cup of tea. He smiled and meowed happily as he nuzzled her face. Fluttershy giggled as she patted Batcreep's head...

* * *

In Human Realm during Nightmare Night or Halloween, Sunset Shimmer was dressing up as the Black Spider-Girl. She and her two friends are going to Flash Sentry's Halloween Party. She heard something ringing. She turned and picked the book. She looked at it. She then awed happily.

"Well, what do you know?" Sunset Shimmer said in amusement, "They're gonna love this one especially Optimus Prime. They've gotta see this!"

"Sunset! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Wheelie called from downstairs, "I don't wanna miss some bathing pool!"

Sunset Shimmer giggled as she put her Communicator Book in her bag, "Coming!"

Sunset Shimmer met up with both Wheelie and Brains at ground level. Both of them got into her bag while complaining of why she's taking so long. She replied that she got _**special message**_ from Twilight Sparkle and Nyx to show...

 _END_

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Granny Smith  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlette: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai

 **Minor Casts:**  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking  
Frank Welker: Terrorcreep/Batcreep

 **Cameo:**  
Peter New: Big McIntosh  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer  
Rob Paulsen: Rob  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie


	24. Ep 22: Mind Your Tempt

**Episode 22: Mind Your Tempt**

Twilight Sparkle and her family emerged out from Castle of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle took a deep breathe before walked down the stairs. Lance, Spike and Nyx looked boring and annoying. She must have done something wrong to them or rather something bored them to death.

"Worst long weekend ever..." Lance complained. He grunted upon looking at the sun, "Damn the sun. It's blinding my eyes."

Nyx nudged Lance's chest hard, "Quit your complaining. So it's been a little while since we've seen the sun."

"A little while?" Spike asked in annoyance before grumbled, "We've been in that library for three straight days! All just for 'book-sort-cation'."

"Yes, but they were three very productive days!" Twilight Sparkle admitted while smiling to her children, "It's not like we missed anything."

"What the heck is that?!" Lance asked in shock.

Twilight Sparkle and her children looked up and found two spiral-like twisters. They're heading straight to the Sparkle Family. The family quickly ducked down at once as the twisters passed them while crashed to the ground hard.

As Twilight Sparkle and her children slowly getting up, they turned to their back to find out of what crashed to the ground. Rainbow Dash and Discord were standing still and looking at them.

"Hello, Twilight! Hi, Spike!" Rainbow Dash and Discord greeted happily.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash. Good to see you, Discord." Twilight Sparkle greeted uneasily, "Did you rehearse before you found us?"

"What makes you think we practiced?"

"Come on, Rainbow Dash. What's going on here?"

Rainbow Dash snickered and laughed happily, "Sorry. Me and Discord are just messin' around. Like we do."

"Since when?" Nyx asked in surprise.

"Oh, Twilight. We simply had a momentous time together these past three days. You could say it was..." Discord commented as he transformed into a snake, "...'hiss-terical'!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Discord laughed in amusement and happily. It makes Twilight and her family very uncomfortable and concern.

"I don't get it," Lance asked in concern.

Nyx shrugged, "Me neither."

"Kind of an inside joke from this weekend. You wouldn't really get it unless you were there." Rainbow Dash explained in amusement. Twilight and her family were still uncomfortable about it. She sighed happily,"Well, uh, catch you later, Twilight!"

Discord laughed in amusement, "Catch you later, Twilight."

As Rainbow Dash flew off, Discord started running very hard that could dug the dirt out of ground before he disappeared before everyone's eyes.

"What was that?" Lance asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "That was strange, right? Since when have Rainbow Dash and Discord had inside jokes?"

"Since sometime in the last three days, I guess." Spike remarked in annoyance.

Nyx nudged Spike's chest, "Hey! Nopony made you join me and mummy on her book-sort-cation."

"I'm jokin', I'm jokin'!" Spike corrected.

Lance hummed, "So, what's next?"

"Let's check on Rarity. Let's see what she's up to," Twilight Sparkle suggested, "And hopefully, we can find out of what your father has been up to for last three days especially today. He never mind-linked with me or even send me a scroll. He's up to something. I can feel it."

Lance, Nyx and Spike remained silent as they were all worried for Twilight Sparkle. They haven't seen Shadow Dragon or Dragoking for three days since they began their 'book-sort-cation'.

* * *

At the small squared building, ponies were cheering wildly and happily as they were watching the fighting arena. They were betting on two best fighters in arena. Nezha Vengito was among them. He hasn't been seen for nearly a year since the end of Third Mystic War. Dragoking was outside of the building as he was watching the arena.

Shadow Dragon was battling with Martial Artist Unicorn. The latter fought fiercely at the former by punching and kicking for few times but only missed and blocked by him. The Martial Artist gave Shadow Dragon a hard punch on chest, making the latter pushed back very hard.

Shadow Dragon grunted, "Come on! Is that all you've got?!"

Martial Artist groaned as he charged and attacked Shadow Dragon with everything he has. As Martial Artist continued attacking, he slowly getting tired and exhausted. Shadow Dragon gave Martial Artist punches thrice before kicked him off hard. Ponies went wild as they threw the bits at Shadow Dragon as he won the arena.

Shadow Dragon was outside as he was putting some bags of money on Dragoking's back. Nezha Vengito approached him.

Shadow Dragon glared at Nezha, "What are you doing here?

"I could ask you the same thing," Nezha asked in amusement. Shadow Dragon remained silent. He continued, "You haven't lost your fighting spirits, even though you said you're done with it. You wanted more. You want to keep fighting. After all, you're the warrior."

"Shut up."

"Deny all you want, but you're still a warrior from your heart. That's what you always will be."

"Shut up!"

"Fine... But what will your girlfriend say when she sees this? You know she won't be please about it," Nezha commented in amusement. Shadow Dragon narrowed his angry eyes while remained silent. Nezha smirked as he turned and walked away, "Good luck with your life, my old rival..."

As Shadow Dragon remained and anger at Nezha, Dragoking growled in concern as he lowered his head close to his master. Shadow Dragon turned and patted Hydragoon's head gently. He wondered if he should continued or not...

* * *

As Rarity was busy in making dresses on manikins, Twilight and her family entered Carousal Boutique. Its door bell attracted Rarity to turn and check on front door.  
Rarity gasped, "Twilight! You've returned from your book sorting sabbatical! All that organizing has done wonders for your complexion!"

"Thanks! It was very relaxing." Twilight Sparkle thanked happily, "And we were able to clear a shelf for those old-fashioned books you wanted to donate."

Rarity scoffed as she levitated the ball to Twilight Sparkle, "They're not old, darling. They're vintage, and they're over there! I've even included my favorites by former Canterlot designer to the stars Rococo Froufrou!"

"Twilight! This makes twice I'm seeing you in one day! Aren't I lucky?"

Twilight and her family yelped in surprise as they turned to their back. They found Discord is with Fluttershy. Wasn't he with Rainbow Dash?

"Hi, Twilight! Hi, Spike! Hi, Lance! Hi, Nyxie! How was your book-sort-cation?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was good!" Nyx answered happily.

Fluttershy giggled, "Orange you glad you did it?"

Suddenly; she, Rarity and even Discord laughed in amusement together. It made Twilight and her children very uncomfortable. Usually, Mane Five never actually have a great time with Discord except for Fluttershy.

" _Orange you glad_! Oh, Fluttershy, you're a card!" Rarity laughed happily.

"You do seem to be turning a shade of..." Discord commented but gasped, "orange!"

Fluttershy got turned into an orange. Three of them laughed in amusement and happily. Discord peeled the pedicel out as the orange peeled out while Fluttershy emerged from it. Twilight and her family were still confused and uncomfortable about it.

"I don't get it," Lance asked in confusion.

Spike shrugged, "Me neither."

Rarity smiled, "Oh, sorry, darling. You see, we were at Sweet Apple Acres and, uh, ooh, how to explain..."

"Well, let me try and paint her a picture, dearest." Discord interrupted as he transformed into the form of Bob Ross with art block and painting tools. He was painting Sweet Apple Acres, "You see, we were all at Sweet Apple Acres, and I ended up turning the trees into the most—"

Discord returned to his normal self, "Oh, who am I kidding? I simply can't do it justice. You really had to be there."

"We would've invited you to come along too, but we didn't want to interrupt your organizing. We know how important it is to you." Fluttershy added.

"And I'm sure it was much more important than the fun that we had." Discord laughed in amusement.

"I appreciate that..." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily, "Speaking of books, I should get these on the shelves."

Fluttershy and Rarity laughed happily as they were watching Discord juggling the turning from apples to oranges. Twilight and her children felt uneasy and concern about this.

* * *

Shadow Dragon and Dragoking were walking across the Ponyville while looked around in making sure he wasn't spotted by Twilight Sparkle or any of her friends.

"That was tough fight for three days," Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance. He rubbed on his cheek gently. He hissed painfully, "Well, it better be worth it. I darn hate doing nothing."

Dragoking growled in concern at Shadow Dragon. The hero hummed in concern as he knew what his pet was wondering. He had a bad feeling that Twilight Sparkle won't be happy.

Suddenly, they heard someone talking. Shadow Dragon used his Summon Stone to put Dragoking back in, avoiding the bags of money to be seen or heard. They headed off and checked on whose voice belonged to. They spotted Twilight Sparkle and the children were chatting while walking across the street.

Twilight Sparkle hummed suspiciously, "Rainbow Dash bonding with Discord, Rarity finding something he did genuinely funny..."

"Must've been some weekend." Shadow Dragon joined in. Twilight Sparkle and her children noticed him. He smiled, "Hey there."

"Where have you been for the weekend?"

"Visiting my friends and family. Nothing much."

"So, I heard. Something's off with my friends. They'd never been supportive with Discord."

"Somepony sorry she missed it?"

Twilight Sparkle huffed, "Very funny. Of course not."

"Look whatever it is, I'm sure you have nothing to shame that you're jealous. Just tell me." Shadow Dragon insisted. Twilight Sparkle remained silent and quiet for the moment. Her children looked concern about her. He sighed, "Come on, Twilight. Tell us, so we can help you."

Just before Twilight Sparkle could explain, they heard the loud laughter. It came from Sugarcube Corner!

Twilight Sparkle and her family went into Sugarcube Corner to find out of what's really going on. They found Applejack and Pinkie Pie were laughing hysterically and wildly. And at the same time, Discord was at counter, eating his cupcakes.

"What the heck?" Lance asked in shock.

Nyx nodded, "I know. This is getting weirder. Something's off."

"Not to mention, he's everywhere today, isn't he?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"What is Discord up to?" Shadow Dragon asked suspiciously.

"We had just finished our soup, and then Applejack said," Discord said in amusement. His head turned into Applejack's head as he imitated her, "Peanut butter hoof? Yuck, not even with jelly!"

Applejack and Pinkie Pie then laughed in amusement and hysterically.

"I don't get it," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Pinkie Pie laughed, "It was hilarious! I wish we'd taken a picture for you!"

"Oh, well, this should do!"

Discord jumped to the center. He was wearing the peanut butter bottle as his shoes. He then began danced happily while tapping the bottles at each other. Applejack and Pinkie Pie laughed in amusement and happily. Twilight Sparkle and her family were still uncomfortable and confused.

"I still don't get it," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"Well, seems this has become quite the..." Discord said in amusement as he tried to take the bottles out. But instead, it poured the peanut butter out. He then laughed, "sticky situation!"

Applejack and Pinkie joined the laughter as well. Discord took the bottles out.

Applejack turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Aw, shucks, Twilight. We haven't even asked how your weekend went."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "It was fine!"

"And yet you look so glum. Does somepony need a huggy-wuggy?" Discord taunted in amusement,

"I am not glum. I'm glad!" Twilight Sparkle insisted, "I'm glad you all had such a good time together. Having inside jokes can really create a lasting bond between friends."

"I'm just sorry that all this bonding happened while you were holed up in your castle."

Applejack smiled as she patted Discord, "Heh. Oh, don't you worry about Twilight. Bet you were in hog heaven organizin' all them books. Again."

"I'm sure I had just as much fun as the rest of you." Twilight Sparkle smiled in amusement.

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship's Meeting Chamber...

"I can't believe I missed out on all that bonding!" Twilight Sparkle complained as she was sitting on her chair.

Spike was chewing his rubies, "I knew it! You are jealous!"

Nyx nodded, "He does have the point about it."

"I'm the Princess of Friendship. I don't get jealous." Twilight Sparkle protested calmly, "I'm sorry I missed out because sharing that experience would've helped me with my Princess of Friendship duties!"

"Come again," Shadow Dragon asked.

"If our friends could enjoy three full days with Discord that much, it must have something to do with the specific things they did together!" Twilight Sparkle said thoughtfully, "If we could find out what those things were, it could be a real breakthrough in the science of friendship!"

"You're not planning something silly again, aren't you?" Spike asked in concern.

"She is," Nyx hissed.

Twilight Sparkle squealed happily, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Sure, it is," Lance remarked sarcastically.

"I can't join with you," Shadow Dragon said. Everyone looked at him. He gulped nervously, "I've got something else to do. I'll see you later. And Twilight, please don't do something stupid."

"Me? Please! I know what I'm doing," Twilight Sparkle said while rolling her eyes.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "That's what worries me."

* * *

On the next day, Twilight Sparkle gathered both family and friends at the park. She planned to recreate the event that Mane Five and Discord had enjoy for three days.

"Thank you for coming. I wouldn't have asked you here if it wasn't important." Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "I want to know how these funny moments you shared came to pass. I can use this data to help advance friendships all over Equestria."

"Well, I like the sound of that!" Applejack smiled of approval.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity chatted and nodded in agreement.

"Perfect. Let's start with the snake." Twilight Sparkle instructed.

"It started when we were helping Granny Smith with her garden..." Discord began his story, "And then Rainbow Dash saw a snake!"

"I think it was a garden hose." Fluttershy insisted.

Rainbow Dash smirked, "It was a hose snake. Super deadly."

"I recall it bein' a large stick that looked like a hose that," Applejack added, "in turn, did in fact resemble a snake."

"Point is, we galloped away." Pinkie Pie exclaimed wildly and happily, "And it chased after us!

Lance gave his raised left-eyebrow, "Say what?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Nyx asked in concern.

"We literally trotted for our lives. Isn't that hilarious?" Discord laughed happily, "I guess you had to be there."

"I do need to be there." Twilight Sparkle smiled. Pinkie Pie and Discord dressed as Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown while posing in traveling back to time. She groaned, "Absolutely not! Time travel is not something to be messed with. We simply need to recreate everything that led to these jokes."

Discord smirked, "Oh, what a brilliant idea! Shall we begin with the lunch date that kicked off the glorious weekend you missed out on?"

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement. Discord and Mane Five led and guided Twilight Sparkle and her children to their beginning of inner jokes. Unknown to any of them, someone was spying on them, hiding behind the bushes.

"Time Travel? Hmm..." Mysterious Voice asked in amusement, "Could this be what Amon has been talking about? If it is, I can't wait to use it."

* * *

At the Fighting Arena...

Shadow Dragon grunted as he was beaten to the ground. He looked up and found stronger and bulkier than Bulk Biceps. He roared in anger as he stomped his hooves on Shadow Dragon, who rolled away and away from the strong armed stallion. As Shadow Dragon got up, he quickly jumped on the pole. As strong arm stallion charged straight at the Mystic General, the former jumped over and gave the latter a body slam to the ground hard. Shadow Dragon took the wrestler up and thrown him to the wrestling arena's ropes. As the wrestler got bounced back, Shadow Dragon gave the former a hard arm slam to the ground.

The crowds went wild again as they threw both bits and flowers at Shadow Dragon. Shadow Dragon held his right hoof up proudly.

Shadow Dragon was settling the bags of money on Dragoking's back. He was counting on the Equestria Bits. Nezha Vengito approached him again.

"I know you're hotheaded and spirited fighter, but-" Nezha chuckled a bit, "I'd never thought you'd be so greedy as the Cruez."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Shut up. I have my own reason."

"Really? Struggled to fit in your new peaceful life? Secretly fighting with the martial artists and wrestlers at arena? Earning bits for yourself? What else reason you do have?"

"Like I said, I have my own reason."

Nezha scoffed, "Whatever. One day, you might get into a big fight, Shadow Dragon. And if that happens, what will your girlfriend say about this?"

Shadow Dragon stopped at once as he gave into his thoughts about what he should do with Twilight Sparkle and others if they learned about his involvement with fighting especially earning the bits. He sighed in defeat and calmly.

"That won't happen," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "Nothing will..."

Nezha smirked, "Let's hope so. Good luck for tomorrow night's fight. You're gonna need it. "

Nezha Vengito disappeared through the puff of smoke. Shadow Dragon remained silent for the moment while Dragoking growled in anger and annoyance. They both hated Nezha Vengito a lot but hated to admit it that he could be right about keeping secrets from Twilight Sparkle and her friends. One day, they might get into troubles sooner than later.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were at the restaurant. They were sitting down on the red cloth table. Twilight Sparkle was writing down on her notes to find out of how and what makes Mane Five and Discord weekend so much interesting.

"Remember, One change to the equation could ruin the experiment," Twilight Sparkle said, "Alright, so you sat down at the table, and then what happened?"

Lance hummed, "She's really specific on her work, doesn't she?"

Nyx shrugged, "Well, that's her, alright. She loved everything to be exact and perfect but no mistakes. Hopefully, we don't go through the my mummy's panic wild mode again when she turned everyone into crazy loving ponies over Mr. Smartypants. It was very crazy."

"What?" Lance asked in surprise.

Spike chuckled in amusement, "It's a long and funny story."

Twilight sighed, "Can we get on it?"

"Certainly," Discord said in amusement.

Mane Five and Discord explained about what really happen last three days about their bonded weekend day, though they make several changes such as red tablecloth, cloud in ice-cream shaped, and even the soup at the right temperature until they reached to the part where Discord got his feet stuck on peanut butter bottles for dancing happily. Mane Five laughed happily for it while Twilight and her family were still confused and uncomfortable about it.

"No? Nothing?" Discord asked in surprise.

"Are you sure there's not something you've missed?" Twilight Sparkle asked uneasily.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel we've been pretty exhaustive in our attempts to recreate every single detail of our previous encounter." Discord commented in tired manner.

Mane Five chatted and nodded in agreement.

Lance sighed, "I think it's best we forget about this. It's not really that important."

"He's right. And I'm tired too," Nyx yawned.

"But it is really important that I figure this out. It's for the good of all Equestria!" Twilight Sparkle insisted.

"Well, there is one last variable that we haven't accounted for." Discord said in concern before looking at Twilight Sparkle, "You!"

"Me?"

"You weren't there observing us. No matter how hard we try, we can't possibly recreate our weekend of fun exactly as it happened because you'll always be watching, and you weren't there."

Everyone sans Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern and thoughtfully of what Discord had said. He could be right. It was Twilight Sparkle's fault for not being there and even want to recreate the occurred event perfectly when everyone is done with it.

Discord added, "It has only served to prove that moments of levity and bonding between friends simply cannot be recreated so that others might share in the experience."

Lance hummed in concern, "Discord makes the point, I guess. If we wanna be there, we just have to be there before miss it."

"Yeah. Spend too much time on library," Spike remarked. Nyx gave him a glare. He yelped, "Just kidding! Just kidding!"

Nyx sighed, "I guess mummy's friends just enjoy their time with Discord. We just missed it."

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I'm sure there'll be plenty of other chances for you to share in the kind of-" Rarity giggled happily, "-frivolity we had with Discord while you were away."

"Yeah, and I'll bet they'll be just as hissssss-terical!" Rainbow Dash laughed happily.

Everyone laughed happily as they began walked away and returned to home. Discord gave a sly smirk as he walked pass Twilight Sparkle and her children. Applejack noticed his smirk. She turned to Twilight Sparkle who was looking down in sad. The cowgirl felt that she should comfort the princess since they're both close friends and sister-figures as well.

* * *

At Castle of Friendship on night time...

Twilight Sparkle was trotting around the library as she was thinking about Discord and Mane Five being friends. Lance, Spike and even Nyx were sleeping now. Shadow Dragon got into the chamber where he spotted his girlfriend was still thinking. He knew one thing - Twilight Sparkle refused to believe or even denying that she's jealous.

"Twilight? Are you alright?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"I'm not buying it. Not for a second. There is definitely something else going on here!" Twilight Sparkle muttered, "Even if I'm not able to laugh at what happened, I should be able to figure out why they find it funny. Why they think they had this amazing and hilarious time together. But I can't figure it out! It doesn't make sense!"

"Some things just can't be explained."

"Not to me. Our friends think something great happened to them while I was away, but no. It was something awful!"

"Twilight, I don't think that's really spell the reason."

"Spell?" Twilight Sparkle asked in realization She gasped, "If we don't break the spell they're under, who knows what terrible things could happen?!"

"Twilight, you're being ridiculous! Discord never used the spell on your friends. If he did, I would have sensed it."

"Maybe, you didn't. But I know it is! And I'm gonna prove it!"

"You want proof? Here it is! You're jealous of them for having fun without you! All this is just to cover your stupid denial to prove that you're always right!"

"No, I'm not! I just want to look after my friends!" Twilight Sparkle protested. Shadow Dragon huffed. She hummed suspiciously while glaring at him, "Then, what about you? What you've been up to after past five days? I don't supposed that you have something more interesting?"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow Dragon asked fearfully.

"Don't try to lie me. I sent message to your dad and other friends. They told me that you didn't visit them! And not to mention; I heard rumors that there was the champion won every fighting arena. You wouldn't be involved of it, didn't you?"

"What? me? Don't be ridiculous!"

"Just admit, mister, you like fighting than just peaceful life. That's why you get into fighting arena - all for the fight."

"No! That's not true!"

"Yeah, right. You may think about loving me and some peace and quiet but you were missing those glory days as the hero, didn't you?"

"Get over yourself, Twilight! You're the one who talk. Couldn't admit that you're jealous of your friends' hangout with Discord."

"Hey, I'm just being honest to myself and especially to you! You enjoy fighting and money than me!"

"You're crazy!" Shadow Dragon shouted.

Twilight Sparkle shouted back, "You're a liar!"

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle gave each other a glare for the moment. Shadow Dragon was the first to walk away, followed by Twilight Sparkle. He headed to his room while she headed out to find Zecora. Applejack noticed it as she sighed in concern about it. She had the bad feeling about this...

* * *

At Zecora's Hut...

"Zecora, what do you think? Can you undo Discord's magic?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"In what way can you tell that they are indeed under a spell?" Zecora asked curiously as she was working on her

"They're having fun with Discord, that's why!"

"Ah. A friendship with Discord is truly a shock. But who says it is something that we must block?"

"Trust me, they would never laugh like that unless something magical was involved. It's not that funny. I know funny."

Zecora sighed as she passed the bottle of potion to Twilight Sparkle, "Alright. This potion will break the spell, then you will be able to tell."

Twilight Sparkle smiled in relief and happy. As she was about to turn, she found Applejack standing on the entrance.

"Applejack, what are you doing here?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "Aren't you at home for resting and sleeping?"

Applejack sighed, "Twilight, I saw everything. And believe in me, what we did before is real and not spell. Discord really is our friend."

"Are you sure? Coz I still think Discord is behind it."

"Twilight, look at my eyes," Applejack said calmly. Twilight Sparkle looked at her gentle and calm eyes. She continued, "What do you see, Twi? Did you see I was under a spell? Did you see I would lie to my best friend after everything she has done for me and my home? Did you see me just to ignore helping you? Did you see me for not being honest?"

Twilight Sparkle looked closely at Applejack's eyes while thinking carefully. Her cowgirl friend shown to be firm, calm, caring and even honesty.

"No, you wouldn't," Twilight Sparkle said in defeat. She sighed, "You were right, Applejack. And I was wrong. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, sugarcube. It's okay."

"I wasn't there. I missed out. And seeing you having all these jokes I wasn't a part of and couldn't understand made me..."

"Jealous?"

"No. The Princess of Friendship can't get jealous."

"Sure you can, Twilight, and none of me or our friends begrudge you for it. I'm sorry if me and girls made you feel left out."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You're allowed to share things that don't include me."

"And you're allowed to feel a little jealous about it. You just have to be able to admit it and not try to make us recreate everything that happened when you weren't around."

Twilight Sparkle giggled in amusement, "I guess you're right. So, we should head back and tell the girls how I feel."

Applejack smiled, "Ya, we better. We actually want you be there but Discord suggested not to. Next time, we bring you along."

"Wait? What?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock. Applejack turned to her. She continued, "You want me to be there? Discord convinced you and others not to?"

"Well, yeah. He said not to disturb you because you were busy with your weekend. So, I don't see..." Applejack stopped as she realized what and why Twilight Sparkle was in shock. She remarked in anger, "Why that no good snake!"

Twilight hissed, "I know. I can't believe it either."

Zecora approached as she took the bottle away from Twilight Sparkle. She smiled a bit.

"If the joke is on you done by him, why not bring joke on him back? There's an old saying to return a favor to him - payback." Zecora said in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle and Applejack thought for the moment. They both realized of what Zecorad had said. They both turned and looked at each other. They both smiled. They're gonna like this plan.

* * *

In the early morning...

Shadow Dragon and Dragoking were walking across Ponyville Street. They have arrived at the fighting arena. Dragoking growled in concern while Shadow Dragon patted his pet gently.

"One last fight," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "Then, it'll be over."

Dragoking waited outside while howling proudly, Shadow Dragon entered the arena where everyone were cheering wildly and happily. He continued walking down the red carpet as he headed straight to the ring. He then spotted a familiar rival standing before him.

"So, you're my last opponent?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

Nezha smirked, "Yes. I've been waiting for a long time. It's time to find out why come back to fight during peaceful time."

"I'm not gonna tell you anything."

"I'll have to force you the hard way."

 ** _DING!_** Both Shadow Dragon and Nezha charged into the battle as they both fought very hard. The crowds went wild. The final showdown begins!

* * *

In the early morning at Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack called all of their friends and even children at the meeting chamber. They explained to theirs about what Discord did for the last six days. Mane Six and even three Sparkle Children nodded in agreement as they decide to trick him.

"Hi, Twilight! The gang mentioned we'd all be hanging out together today!" The familiar voice called. Everyone turned to meeting chamber's entrance. Twilight Sparkle gave Discord a glare. He continued while dancing in his peanut-butter bottles, "Yeah! The peanut-butter-hoof gang!"

Everyone remained silent for the moment while glancing at him. Discord was surprise as he thought they would like his joke.

"Is there something you wanna tell us?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Discord was confused. She continued, "Like why didn't you invite me to hangout?"

Everyone glared at Discord.

Discord chuckled uneasily while turned his mouth upside down, "You knew? Well, I didn't think that they should interrupt you. But now I see that we should have. Oh, I feel just terrible."

"You don't look like you feel terrible." Pinkie Pie remarked.

"You didn't suggest not inviting Twilight because you wanted to make her feel left out, did you?" Applejack demanded.

"Of course not. That whole jealousy thing was just a happy accident."

Discord chuckled as he pained his greenish paint on the art block of gentle Twilight Sparkle into angry and mad jealousy mare.

"Certainly we can all agree that Princess Twilight learned a valuable lesson here – that even she can have feelings of jealousy, that she should recognize said feelings rather than trying to pretend that she doesn't have them."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends gave Discord an annoying glare.

"Mm-hmm. Did I get the tiniest bit of glee out of watching her try to recreate our weekend of fun in the name of science? Oh, most definitely! But what's important here is that it was never my intent to make Twilight feel jealous. That's something that the old me would have tried to do."

Discord took an orange out and asked, "Orange you glad I've changed?"

Everyone remained silent for the moment while looking at him. Discord was in shock and concern. Why aren't they laughing at him?

"Orange! Like the ones at the Applejack farm! I-I mean, from this weekend!" Discord asked as the oranges fell. Everyone remained silent for the moment. He then transformed into a snake, "No? Nothing? Really? I thought you'd find this hisss-terical!"

"...Yes, no. Discord, I think these jokes have run their course." Rarity said in not amusement.

"Only way we'd find them funny now is if you put us all under some kind of spell!" Pinkie Pie joked.

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "Come on, you'd have to be a complete crazy pony to think he'd do something like that! What are you gonna say next, Pinkie? That we all have to drink some weird potion to break the spell?"

Everyone the laughed in amusement. It made Discord shock and confused about the jokes they make.

"I-I-I don't get it. Somepony want to tell me what's so hilarious? Anypony? Hello?!" Discord demanded. Everyone ignored him. He continued demanding as he shrunk himself into small figure, "I'm talking to you! You! And-and you and you! W-W-What's funny about spells? I mean, really, I don't get it, I feel left out and I feel really bad about that..."

"Sorry, buddy. Guess you had to be there." Spike remarked in amusement.

Lance chuckled, "Yeah. This one is hisss-terical!"

Nyx giggled happily, "Sounds familiar, Discord?"

Discord moaned in upset and disappointment as he looked down. An orange appeared before him. He grabbed it before looked up. He found Twilight Sparkle standing before him. She's actually forgiving him.

Discord magically appeared in his normal size as he hugged all the ponies. They all laughed happily and hysterically about the joke and fun they had. They were relief of it.

"Now, that's done. There's someone I owe to apologize," Twilight Sparkle said calmly.

Everyone turned and glared at her. What did she do this time?

* * *

Twilight and her friends arrived at the fighting arena where they saw the crowds went wild for the fight. Dragoking was outside watching the event since he's too big to fit in. They even found Shadow Dragon and Nezha Vengito fought each other fiercely and determinedly.

Nezha gave a swift kick on Shadow Dragon, who dodged down while rolling to the front. Nezha turned and gave a thrust punch on Shadow Dragon, who quickly gave the kick on the Ultimate Mystic Warrior's face hard. They both fell to the ground hard. They both got up at once before charged at once. Both swung and struck punches and even giving a swipe kick at each other while blocking and dodging them for few times. They then launched at each other's faces very hard before they got pushed aside very hard. Both charged again but got clashed as they held each other's hooves.

"I see you haven't lose your touch," Nezha remarked in amusement, "It could have make me bore to death. It will be glory for me to taste of your defeat."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Too bad. I'm not here for glory!"

Nezha and Shadow Dragon charged at once as they both punched and kicked at each other fiercely. As they were about to make another punch, Shadow Dragon dodged down before gave Nezha an uppercut before kicked his chest off hard. Nezha grunted as he dropped to the ground. Shadow Dragon charged in as he rammed his rival hard to the ground. Nezha moaned and groaned painfully.

The crowds went wild as they all threw all the bits and flowers at Shadow Dragon. He breathed heavily as he waved at them.

Nezha scoffed as he slowly get up, "So, you've won? What will you do next for your reason?"

"I have my own reason," Shadow Dragon answered as he collected the bits from the manager. He walked all the way up to the stairs. He found Twilight Sparkle and her friends standing before him. He sighed, "Finally got over your silly pride."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah, I did. And I'm sorry too. You were right about me. I was nearly doing something stupid. I was lucky to have someone be there for me. Applejack deserved it."

Shadow Dragon nodded in understanding, "Yeah. And I'm sorry too for the argument and hiding the secrets that I'm bored with peaceful life. I'm a warrior who lived to fight."

"I know. But why do you need the money for?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Oh, you're gonna love this one."

* * *

Twilight and her friends were filled with surprise, shock yet amaze. Nezha Vengito worn the disgust and disappointed looks before he disappeared through the black smoke. Shadow Dragon was passing some bags of money to a few orphanages. Dragoking played with the fillies and colts playfully and happily. The managers and caretakers thanked him happily for charity and donation.

Shadow Dragon returned to the group, who remained silent for the moment. He smirked, "What do you think?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "It's great. But seriously, fighting arena to earn the bits?"

"Hey, I'm the warrior. I lived for the fighting, even though I enjoy peace."

"I guess I can't argue with that. But please, no more lying again?"

"No more lying. Promised," Shadow Dragon nodded.

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon hugged happily and passionately. Everyone awed happily as they were glad to see the couples are back together again.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
John de Lancie: Discord

 **Minor Casts:**  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St Germain: Rarity  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito  
Brenda Circhlow: Zecora

 **Cameo:**  
Kelly Sheridan: ?

 **References:**  
1\. **_What About Discord?_** is the least of favorite episode to watch. I change its title to ** _Mind Your Tempt_** because Twilight Sparkle's jealousy about being left out and Shadow Dragon's secretive about bored with peace and yearn for battles because they don't want to hurt their friends' feelings or make them concern about their doing. But they end up doing something stupid like argument.


	25. Ep 23: The Nature War

**Episode 23: The Nature War**

Fluttershy was flying straight to Castle of Friendship while her Cutie Mark glowed brightly. This means one thing...

Just before she could enter the castle, Twilight Sparkle opened the door at once. She looked very exciting and happy. Twilight Sparkle quickly grabbed Fluttershy and teleported to the hallway at once. The princess giggled happily.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Twilight Sparkle asked happily as she shown her Cutie Mark glowing.

"Oh! You were called, too! Thank goodness. I feel so much better going with a friend." Fluttershy commented.

"I was about to come and get you, but then I got distracted." Twilight explained happily as she and Fluttershy entered the meeting chamber. The area is filled with tons of books and information. She giggled happily. "Ever since the map called us, I've been doing a ton of research."

"Ever since the map called us? But that happened five minutes ago." Fluttershy asked in surprise.

The familiar voice grunted, "Yeah... Trust me on this, Fluttershy. She's always want to prepare for this."

Fluttershy turned to her left as she found both Rarity and Rainbow Dash emerged from the tons of books. They both looked mess up. They approached their friend.

"Rainbow Dash? Rarity? You were both summoned as well?" Fluttershy asked in surprise and shock.

Rainbow Dash grunted, "Yeah. We were at Twilight's home to talk about some charity event next week. And the next, the map call us."

"Let us not forget that, Twilight started do tons of research for some possible friendship problem," Rarity added in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "I wanna be one hundred percent prepared! I mean, I'm the Princess of Friendship. How would it look if I couldn't solve a friendship problem?"

"I'm so lucky I'm being sent with you." Fluttershy smiled in relief as she approached to the Cutie Map. She asked, "So, where are we all going?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she looked at her Cutie Mark and Fluttershy's at Smokey Mountain while Rainbow Dash's and Rarity's at the Land of Ma's southeastern area - Chinese Palace and towns on large land and small islands along with large pond-like and some rivers.

"Fluttershy's and mine are at the Smokey Mountains! Rarity and Rainbow Dash will be at Land of Ma's Southern Region - Water Tiger Kingdom."

"Oh, I've never been there before." Fluttershy remarked as she looked at Smokey Mountains.

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she shown the book about location to Fluttershy, "Neither have I. And there isn't a lot of information on them. All I could find was this. The Smokey Mountains harbor the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria between its two majestic mountain peaks."

"That's gorgeous. And where there's nature, there's a ton of animal friends!"

"I can't wait to get started! I'm a little nervous since that's all I could find. I usually like to be a bit more prepared."

"You seem pretty prepared to me."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Hey, egghead. What about Water Tiger Kingdom? What's awesome about that? Better hope it's not historical stuffs again."

"Well, this place looked very majestic and beautiful. And not to mention, it has lots of water," Rarity remarked amazement as she looked at Water Tiger Kingdom.

Twilight Sparkle turned to Water Tiger Kingdom location, "The last and third kingdom for Land of Ma - Water Tiger Kingdom. These warriors are the experts on using both fire attacks and military navy especially training and working together with the sea creatures. And believe in me, these guys are not to mess with. They won't let anyone take their home without the fight."

Rainbow Dash whistled, "Wow. I so not want to get on their bad sides."

"Indeed. If I'm not mistaken, this is where Aquastroke and Shorty Thinking lived," Rarity asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yes, they are. Since we're done discussion, we'd better get going. What do ya think our friendship problem's gonna be?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Oh give me break..."

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm sure we'll find out when we get there."

Rarity nodded, "Fluttershy's right. Let's get there and find out. Hopefully, Seekcurse doesn't cause another chaos again like two previous kingdoms..."

* * *

Through the use of air balloon, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy flying straight to the Smokey Mountains. They landed on the forest area near to two large mountains. They then flew straight to the area while the Princess of Friendship carried the heavy bags of books.

"Twilight, do you really need to bring the books?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight Sparkle blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry I've been a little skiddly-bopty-boo. But I just want to be prepared for the problem. I can't believe this is finally happening!"

Before any of them could do anything, a pumpkin fly passed both of them, which shock and scared them. Both Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle looked down as they found it wasn't the same Smokey Mountains from the book they read and saw.

A plain short hill that has Oak Trees is filled with a broken and ruined farm and its vegetable field while a tall mountain with alder trees replaced by a strong wooden fortress-like. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy noticed the pumpkins continued shooting from the farm straight to the fortress for multiple times.

"What in Equestria is happening?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Fluttershy hissed fearfully, "It's nothing like your book said it would be!"

"Oh, boy. I'm feeling very unprepared." Twilight Sparkle said fearfully, "Where do we even start?"

Fluttershy looked at the farm where the pumpkins came from, "Maybe by figuring out where the flying pumpkins are coming from?"

As Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy flew straight to the farm area, they spotted an old mare with funky long mane and tail as well as hvaing goofy teeth dressed in her old her vest with orange scarf ordering her family manned and fired the canon of pumpkins at the fortress. The pair quickly landed on the ground while approaching the elder.

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat, "Um, hi. Hello. Excuse us, but what are you doing?"

"We're pumpkinin' our neighbors!" The Mare Elder answered.

"Yes, but, um, why are you... _'pumpkining'_ your neighbors?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Well, because the McColts are just plain rotten." The Mare Elder answered rudely before realized something, "Hey, wait a tick. Who are you two?! You're not spies for the McColts, are ya? Are ya sure you're not with that stupid bat pony or ugly mare?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. And I am here to solve your friendship problem."

Fluttershy smiled, "I'm Fluttershy."

The Mare Elder bowed, "Ma Hooffield. Pleased to meet ya, but you're wastin' your time. We don't have a friendship problem. We have... a McColt problem. And there's absolutely no friendship there."

Twilight Sparkle hummed, "Well, maybe there could be if we figure out what the McColts did to make you so mad."

"Oh, they done so many things." Ma Hooffield explained unhappily, "Why, just today, they shot pebbles at our farmhouse an' wrecked it. See, we're not very good at buildin', so all it took was a little pebble. But still!"

As Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern, she looked through her Friendship Experienced Book. Fluttershy spotted the pumpkin house was placed inside the canon. She even saw the mice in it. She quickly grabbed it before the Hooffield Family Member manning the canon. She placed near to the bush for the little ones' safety.

"I know what to do." Twilight Sparkle said happily, "We're gonna talk with these McColts and hear their side of the story. Once we have all the facts, we can put an end to this using reason and rationale."

Fluttershy smiled, "Good plan. Could you please call off the pumpkining?"

Ma Hooffield groaned in annoyance. And just before she could gave the order, the Hooffields screamed in fear. She turned and found more canons blown up. With them destroyed, a familiar figure wearing a hat and black coat emerged from it along with other two. Ma Hooffield gasped in shock.

"You?!"

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy gasped in surprise, "Terrorcreep, Mrs Heart and Mighty Heart?! What are you doing here?"

"Funny, we could ask you the same thing," Terrorcreep asked in amusement.

"We're here to solve the Friendship Problem," Fluttershy answered, "And you?"

Terrorcreep sighed as he glanced at both Ma Hooffield and Mama Hearts glaring at each other. Mighty Heart was calming his mother and neighborhood mother down from fighting.

"Mama's issues."

"Mother, please," Mighty Heart said in concern, "Let's forget about this and enjoy our camping."

"Hush! This mare has gone too far!" Mama Heart exclaimed in anger.

Ma Hooffield huffed in annoyance, "Not my fault because somepony don't know the meaning of 'stay out of my property'! This is war, not your picnic!"

"IT'S CAMPING, Stupid Pony!" Mama Heart exclaimed in anger. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, do something with this garbage mare! She ruined my Mother-Son's camping trip! Today was very special for me and my son!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "What happen?"

Terrorcreep shrugged, "I was just doing my job. Mama Heart asked me to deal with these crazy ponies before they cause some problems."

"Smokey Mountain was a perfect place for me and my son to spend some quality time. We've been doing this every year on early Spring. It was supposed to be peaceful," Mama Heart said calmly before turned glared at Ma Hooffield, "Until this garbage mare and her family ruined everything especially destroying this place! Every year!"

"You're at wrong place and wrong time! Your fault, ugly mare!" Ma Hooffield exclaimed in anger, "Now get out of my property!"

Just before the mothers could do any damage, Mighty Heart came in-between the mares, "Stop! Everypony, please! I'm sure Princess Twilight Sparkle can fix this."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Sorry, Mama Heart. I'm sure Hooffield didn't mean to cause some problems because of misunderstanding with McColts. We'll get to the bottom of this. And please, Ma Hooffield, don't pick a fight with Mama Heart. She and her son are just having camping trip. I promised."

Mama Heart and Ma Hooffield huffed in annoyance while looking away.

Mighty Heart bowed, "Thank you, Twilight. And please hurry, I don't know how much long can this go on."

Fluttershy patted Mighty Heart, "We will."

Terrorcreep sighed, "I'd better go with you. You're gonna need some bodyguard. From what I heard, McColts don't play nice."

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy shrugged as they flew off to McColts' Fortress, along with Terrorcreep joining them.

* * *

As Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep arrived at McColts' Fortress; Terrorcreep rammed and destroyed the main gate, causing the family members armed their canons. Terrorcreep whistled as his pet Naughty the Vampire Bat and his friends charged and attacked McColts from manning the canon. He then armed with his twin axes, ready to attack.

"Terrorcreep! We're not here to fight. We're here to talk," Fluttershy exclaimed in anger, "What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to look after you." Terrorcreep explained.

"I know but you're scaring these ponies, they think we're the enemies. They won't let us talk now."

"Because their leader was talking with Shadow Dragon and his family."

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy gasped in surprise and shock. They looked up as they found Shadow Dragon and Tao talking with the dwarf Earth Stallion Pony with navy mustached and bearded worn a tall gray hat and a blue overall pants.

"Please, Mr. Big Daddy McColts, can't you stop for one day?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern, "My family really need this camping trip. It's very important."

Tao whacked Shadow Dragon's head, "Son, you're wasting breathe on somepony who is extremely stupid and no respect of pony's property!"

"Now you listen here, you no good old wizard," Big Daddy McColts exclaimed in anger, "I ain't gonna stop fighting until the Hooffields are gone! And this here is McColts' Property, not yours or anypony! Now get out!"

Tao groaned while summoning his flying cards, "You wanna piece of Tao?!"

"Father, please! You're making things worse!" Shadow Dragon said in concern, "We can go other place for camp."

"Shadow Dragon?"

Shadow Dragon and his father turned to the entrance, along with Big Daddy McColts. They found Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep standing on the entrance route.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

"Solving Friendship Problem. And speak on Mama Heart's behalf," Twilight Sparkle answered calmly, "And you?"

Shadow Dragon sighed while shaking his head as he was looking at both Tao and Big Daddy McColts glaring at each other.

"We were spending some camping trip until this happen. Now I'm solving my father's problem with Big Daddy McColts. My family were here for camping trip. I was hoping Lance and Nyx were here together but they've got friends to hangout."

Tao gave a whack on Big Daddy McColt's head, "This stupid pony has no respect on Tao's camping trip. He ruined it every year's early Spring! Tao hates it! Tao wants give him some piece!"

"Well, whoop-dee-do! We don't get a lot of visitors because we're in the middle of a giant feud with our..." Big Daddy McColt explained angrily before glared at Hooffield's home, "Terrible neighbors!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "See? This is big problem to deal with."

"Well, actually, that's why we're here – to solve your problem with the Hooffields." Twilight Sparkle smiled, "To help McColts become friends again."

"Twilight, you're wasting your breathe!" Tao exclaimed in annoyance whole giving a glare at Big Daddy McColt, "This barbarian give excuses about not doing anything wrong to Hooffield especially about their home, transports and foods got messed up!"

Big Daddy McColt groaned, "Well, it's true, you ol' no good billy goat! A whole week's worth of food rollin' down the mountain. Us McColts are mighty fine builders, but we don't know the first thing about farmin'."

"Likely story, McHenYuChun (Very Stupid)!"

"I'm telling ya the truth! We have to travel a ways away to buy our food. Now, we'll be stuck eatin' the pumpkins the Hooffields launched at us. But it'll get old!"

"That is why you're stupid!"

"Why I oughtta-!"

Shadow Dragon came and stopped both Tao and Big Daddy McColts from fighting while Twilight Sparkle looked through her book. The McColt Family Members were eating some rotten and bad shaped pumpkins. A squirrel wanted to eat but scared to do it. Luckily, Fluttershy gave the food to it.

Twilight Sparkle hummed as she read the book, "Have you tried meeting at a neutral location, talking about your problems, and really listening to each other?"

"What?! No!" Big Daddy McColt answered angrily, "They'd sooner launch their dinners at us than listen to us."

Tao huffed angrily, "Well, if somepony hadn't cause the trouble in the first place..."

"Well, they'll listen to me. I'm an impartial third party." Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she flew into the middle. She magically enhanced her voice into loudspeaker, **_"Attention, Hooffields and McColts! I'm not on anypony's side, but I can see you're both wasting time and resources on being mean to each other. Ponies are supposed to help each other and be kind. So let's stop this senseless fighting!"_**

Twilight Sparkle returned to the group as she gave her confident smile to them. Shadow Dragon, Terrorcreep and Tao looked doubtful and concern about it.

"Twilight, these ponies never listen. They rather rely on hooves than ears," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"Oh, yeah. They should be in peace any minute now..." Twilight Sparkle said calmly. A tomato hit on her head, making everone yelped in concern. She yelped, "Or not."

Tao screamed, "Aiiiieeeeeyaaaaahhhh! Dragon Hope! Flying tomatoes!"

Everyone looked up as they found more tomatoes flying straight to their area. They all quickly take cover from the attacks. Twilight Sparkle and her trusted friends hid within the cabin at once.

"So much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight." Shadow Dragon remarked in concern.

Fluttershy hummed as she looked at Hooffield's Farm, "I guess we should find out why the Hooffields are launching tomatoes now."

"We should split up while using Mind Link for contact," Terrorcreep said calmly, "And that way, it would be easy for us to communicate and learn more of what's going on."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Alright. You and Fluttershy go back to Hooffield and stop those idiots. We'll standby with McColts. And father, don't screw it up."

"Huh? Why and how on Equestria could I screw if I don't have a screwdriver," Tao asked in annoyance. Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, making him yelped in realization, "Oh. Expression. Sorry."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Let's do it now."

* * *

At Hooffield's Farm, Ma Hooffield ordered her family to 'tomater sligshot' at McColts' Fortress while Mama Heart and Mighty Heart were in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Mama Heart demanded in anger, "Did you not listen?! She stopped this senseless fighting!"

Mighty Heart nodded, "Please stop! You're wasting time and resource for no reason!"

"Oh, is that what she was hollerin' about? We thought the McColts rubbed her the wrong way. So we tomatered them for her. My mistake." Ma Hooffield said sheepishly yet calmly. Mama Heart and Mighty Heart groaned in annoyance. Ma Hooffield turned to her family, "Stop the tomater slingshots!"

Hooffield Family stopped the attack. Fluttershy and Terrorcreep arrived at the farmland.

"What happen?" Fluttershy asked, "Why would Hooffields attacked McColts?"

Mama Heart huffed angrily, "The Hooffields are stupid. They still want to pick a fight!"

"My mother meant they heard wrongly," Mighty Heart corrected his mother's insult into better one. He sighed, "At least, it's over."

Terrorcreep gasped, "No, it's not! Take cover!"

Fluttershy's team looked up as they found hay bales flying and shooting straight at Hooffield Family's side. Fluttershy's team quickly hid behind the bushes. The hay bales hit on Hooffields.

Ma Hooffield groaned in anger, "Reload the tomater slingshots! We're gonna paint their mountaintop red!"

Ma Hooffield and her family loaded their tomater slingshots and fired back at their enemies. Terrorcreep's team used Mind-Link in contacting and chatting with Shadow Dragon's team about Hooffield-McColts situation.

* * *

Within the limbo or mind realm, both sides of team gathered for chat but unfortunately...

"You?!" Mama Heart and Tao asked in shock, "What are you doing here?! What am I doing here?! I was camping with my son but that idiot ruined my holiday! Really?!"

Tao whistled, "I'm shock..."

"Yeah. Who knew?" Mama Heart said in surprise, "We do have some in common."

Terrorcreep sighed, "What the hell was that? I thought McColts won't attack when Hooffields stopped theirs!"

"Unfortunately, McColts retaliated," Shadow Dragon explained, "Honestly, these ponies won't listen to reason but to fight."

"We have to do something," Mighty Heart said in concern, "The last thing is my mummy get into a fight with sensei."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Both can be easily tempered."

"HEY!" Mama Heart and Tao exclaimed in annoyance.

"Either way, we need to deal with this situation now," Terrorcreep said in concern.

Fluttershy sighed, "We need to think of another one. And soon. This fight is really affecting the animals around here."

Mighty Heart nodded, "And it's destroying the nature as well."

Shadow Dragon turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, I hope you have some plan to deal with it."

"Not to worry. I'll just, uh..." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily as she looked her book, "...find the root of the problem and work from there."

Everyone hummed in concern of what Twilight Sparkle had said. They prayed that they can find the answer about Hooffield-McColt Feud now.

* * *

Fluttershy's Team (Herself, Terrorcreep, Mama Heart and Mighty Heart) talked with Ma Hooffield about the problem while Twilight Sparkle's Team (Herself, Shadow Dragon and Tao) questioned Big Daddy McColts about it. Unfortunately, the answer they were looking for is much more complicated than they realized...

Both team regrouped at the central zone as they have discussion about the information and details they have gotten from Hooffields and McColts. It does not make the team well.

"So the only thing they have in common is that they both want to win a fight, and neither of them know what it's over." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "How can I end this feud if I don't know what it's about?"

Shadow Dragon turned to Tao, Mama Heart and Mighty Heart as he asked, "Do you know what really happen before? I was banished for a long time."

Tao shook his head, "No. Ever since you got exiled, I stopped coming for Smokey Mountains camping until you returned, Dragon Hope."

"My son and I just moved to the middle for camping every year's Spring," Mama Heart explained firmly, "And unfortunately, their ancestors were there and start fighting for no good reason. In every place of Smokey Mountains we find to camp, we get attacked!"

Mighty Heart sighed, "We asked their ancestors stop fighting but they instead continued their feud. It's impossible to stop them."

"Not even me can scare them off," Terrorcreep said in concern.

"Ooh! Maybe somepony just needs to say they're sorry." Fluttershy suggested.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "That's a good idea. And friendship solution number forty-eight. But we can move it up."

The rest of their friends gave in thought while looked at each other. They nodded in agreement with Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy about the plan. It's better than nothing...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Mama Heart and Mighty Heart talked with Hooffields about their 'apology plan' while Shadow Dragon, Terrorcreep and Tao did the same thing with McColts.

For the moment later, Twilight Sparkle's team managed convinced Ma Hooffield to apologize to McColts. The Hooffields even brought the large giant carrot cake-like. They're all heading straight to McColts' Fortress.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this. This apology cake will go a long way to making amends between you two." Twilight Sparkle said in relief.

Ma Hooffield rolled her eyes while muttered, "Yeah, yeah. All of it."

Mama Heart groaned, "I've got the bad feeling about it."

As Twilight's team reached their destination, Shadow Dragon's team brought the McColts out for discussion with Ma Hooffield.

"Well?" Big Daddy McColt demanded in annoyance.

Ma Hooffield sighed in annoyance as she explained, "I've come to apologize to ya, McColt. I even brought an apology cake here too. Consider it a gesture of goodwill from us to you."

"Think of this as more than just a cake. It's the first step in the long road to forgiveness." Twilight Sparkle added.

Fluttershy nodded, "Nothing says 'let's be friends' like a cake that says, 'Let's be friends'!"

McColts awed in amazement and happy upon looking at the cake. Twilight Sparkle and her friends smiled happily as their plan is coming into fruition. And just before any of them could do anything, the top of cake got splashed as three Hooffields emerged from it.

"What the?!" Mama Heart exclaimed in shock.

Tao gasped, "Aiiiieeeeyaaaahhhhh!"

Ma Hooffield screamed, "FOR GLORY!"

And just before Hooffields could do anything, Big Daddy McColt charged and rammed the cake on Ma Hooffield to the ground. He then blew his trumpet out loud. He turned to his family members.

"McColts! Assume Delta Force formation!"

McColts gathered and formed the triangle formation, forcing Ma Hooffields and her three family members to run away. McColts gave chase after their enemy. While Hooffields arrived at the central zone, Ma Hooffield gave the signal to others in firing the foods at McColts. McColts responded the attacks by using the doors as shield from the attack.

With both Hooffields and McColts at central zone, both family began a big fight with each other. Twilight and her friends arrived before Ma Hooffield.

"Ma Hooffield! How could you?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

"Wait. Were you serious about apologizin'?" Ma Hooffield asked in shock. And just before Twilight's team could respond, She pushed them aside while shouted angrily, "Why in Equestria would we do that? We didn't do anythin' wrong!"

Big Daddy McColt groaned in anger, "What're you talkin' about?! You done so many things wrong!"

"Not as many as you!" Ma Hooffield shouted back.

Both Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt attacked at each other fiercely and violently while their own family members joined in as well.

Seeing how both Hooffields and McColts reacted to each other, Twilight Sparkle walked away before sitting down on the road track. Her team followed and checked on her.

"Um, Twilight? We should probably get back there." Fluttershy said in concern, "I mean, if you need a break, that's fine, but I really can't do this without you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I don't know if we can do this at all. Even if I make things right, they're just gonna fight again."

"So, that's it? Give up?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock. He groaned before make her look at him, "You can't just give up!"

"But what can we do?! You, Tao and even Mama Heart were right. They won't listen to reason. It's pointless."

"Maybe. But that doesn't it's over. We're missing something - something that make the family to fight each other. There's gotta be somepony or something who seen it and knows about it."

Mama Heart huffed, "Easy to say than done. Nopony has ever been to this place than the Hooffields and McColts. I sincerely doubt these ponies bother to help us."

Tao nodded, "This Dragon Lady is correct! It's a waste of time to talk with these ponies. We need someone who lived here for a very long time."

"Oh, you poor things!" Fluttershy said in concern as she saw how hungry the animals are. She commented in concern, "There isn't enough food here for you!"

Mighty Heart passed some cookies to the animals while feelings the latter, "They're freezing too! Due to this mess, there weren't much shelters for them to use."

"I don't get it. This was supposed to be the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria." Twilight Sparkle said in concern while looking at Smokey Mountains, "What happened?"

Terrorcreep hummed, "I suspect those idiots are responsible for this since all they could think is fighting. They don't even care for anything else."

"Make sense," Shadow Dragon agreed as he armed with his Darkness Blade, "Enough is enough!"

Just before any of ponies could respond, a squirrel whispered to Fluttershy. It make her shock to inform others about it. They have the same reaction as well. They know what they have to do.

As both Hooffields and McColts continued battling for a long moment, they stopped as they heard some stomping and growling noise. They turned to the back as they found a giant Hydragoon roared angrily and fiercely. They all screamed in fear as they quickly returned home at once. Hooffields were stopped by Terrorcreep, Fluttershy, Mama Heart and Mighty Heart. McColts were halted by Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Tao.

"What are you crazy?! We've gotta run!" Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt exclaimed in shock.

Shadow Dragon smirked as he turned to Hydragoon, "Nice work, Dragoking. That should stop the fight."

Both Hooffields and McColts were in shock yet anger and upset as they were about to argue. Dragoking roared in anger. Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon armed with their weapons while Tao, Mama Heart and Mighty Heart armed in Martial Art Position to attack. Twilight Sparkle armed with her magical Unicorn Burst to fire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Terrorcreep said in amusement.

Both Hooffields and McColts stand down at once as they knew that they do not want to mess with the wrong ponies. Fluttershy flew to the middle as she began her explanation.

"Before you keep fighting, there is something you should know!"

* * *

 _ **Backstory...**_

 _ **"Long ago, there were two best friends - Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt. When they found the valley between the Smokey Mountains, they knew it was something special. So they made a promise to each other to protect and preserve the valley for all its adorable furry inhabitants."**_

 _During the old days, the funky farmer Grub Hooffield and the firm gentle builder Piles McColts arrived at Smokey Mountains. They were all amazed and happy to see it especially its inhabitant animals and nature. They smiled happily as they all agreed to do one thing - protect and preserve the nature._

 _ **"But they disagreed on how to go about it. Grub wanted to start by planting crops so that everypony would have something to eat. But Piles thought it would be better to start by building a shelter to protect them against the cold and wind. The two ponies were unable to come to an understanding, so Piles went ahead and built a shelter anyway, exactly where Grub was gonna start his farm! Grub was upset, so he tore down Piles' shelter so he could plant his crops!"**_

 _Grub Hooffield desired of farming and making foods for animals while Piles McColts wanted to build a shelter for them as well. When Piles McColts began building a shelter. Grub Hooffield spotted it - exactly same place he wanted to plant his plants. Grub Hooffield kicked very hard on the unfinished shelter down, making Piles McColts upset and angry._

 _ **"They kept fighting back and forth, until it turned into a feud!"**_

 _Both Grub Hooffield and Piles McColts argued with each other as they began to take their own territory to stay and build their own work. Grub Hooffield took eastern hill while Piles McColts occupied western hill. But each time they were minding and working on their own work, they sabotaged and attacked each other's tools and works._

 _Both Hooffield and McColts battled with each other fiercely while moving to the top of mountains as the years have passed by. Their simple disagreement slowly become a feud and competition to be winner on Smokey Mountains._

 _ **"The valley suffered from the constant destruction, until finally the Hooffields and McColts moved to separate mountains. Even then, the valley and all the animals in it continued to be caught in the crossfire."**_

 _ **Backstory ends...**_

* * *

"You see? By fighting, you're destroying the very thing that brought you here in the first place! So it's time you both put your differences aside and come together!" Fluttershy said angrily, "If not for yourselves, then for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!"

Fluttershy's friends nodded in agreement about the mess Hooffields and McColts have make. Both family looked shame, upset and disappointed about the mess they had made on their home, the inhabitant animals and nature of Smokey Mountains especially Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt.

"Aw, shucks, we never meant to hurt you little critters." Big Daddy McColt said shamefully.

Ma Hooffield nodded, "Yeah, we're sorry!"

The animals chittered happily while nodded in agreement. Fluttershy smiled in relief as she understood about it.

Fluttershy smiled happily, "They say they accept your apology."

Dragoking growled angrily. Shadow Dragon lowered his hoof down gently gesturing 'to stand down'. As Hydragoon moved away, both Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt approached to the river for discussion and truce.

"Ma Hooffield? We promise we won't fight you no more." Big Daddy McColt suggested.

Ma Hooffield nodded, "Us too, except we promise not to fight you. I suppose it doesn't matter who's right. We're both wrong."

"That's one thing we can agree on." Big Daddy McColt smiled.

Big Daddy McColt and Ma Hooffield spitted out on their hooves while shook them. The animals and even their own family members cheered wildly and happily.

Twilight Sparkle teleported to the center, "This is wonderful! I am so proud of you two!"

"Aw, thanks, princess." Ma Hooffield bowed before she bragged arrogantly, "Though I would just like to point out that I was the, uh, first to admit I was wrong."

Big Daddy McColt huffed in anger, "That may be, but I promised not to fight first. That counts for more!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Ma Hooffield demanded in annoyance.

And just before Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt could argue more, they both got their heads whacked. They turned to their back as they found Mama Heart and Tao wielding their handbag and stick like ready to strike. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Shadow Dragon, Terrorcreep and Mighty Heart, and even the animals gave the angry glares and noise at them both.

Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt gulped in concern and worry as they know the ponies' and animals' angry looks and noise.

Ma Hooffield sighed, "Oh, all right. We don't have to speak animal to know what y'all are sayin'. Truce?"

"Truce," Big Daddy McColt nodded.

Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and their friends smiled in approval. They were glad both Hooffields and McColts finally put their difference aside and worked together to rebuild not only the forest and nature but also each other's farmyard and shelter.

The Smokey Mountains restored to its true self, and even built the water fountain with Grub Hooffields and Piles McColts to honor their wish and dreams, as well as the reminder of their mistakes about destroying the nature.

"Woo-hoo! Ain't that a pretty sight?" Big Daddy McColt exclaimed happily.

"Sure is!" Ma Hooffield nodded as she turned to Twilight Sparkle, "The McColts are gonna help us rebuild our homes! Good ones this time."

"And the Hooffields are gonna help us grow some crops!"

"Thanks for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument."

Mama Heart huffed, "Hopefully, you two don't start some stupid fight and ruin my camping trip! I'm looking forward for next year's Spring."

"Or mine," Tao added happily, "And this time, the whole family of mine and Twilight's are coming too for next year. Tao look forward for this."

"Promised!" Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt exclaimed proudly.

Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt turned and have their own picnic with their own family. They were having some great time.

And just before anyone could do, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy looked at their Cutie Marks as they found theirs glowed and rang loudly. Everyone knew one thing - mission accomplished.

"Yay! I told you we'd figure it out." Fluttershy said happily.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "We did, and we didn't need my friendship portfolio to do it. We just needed each other."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Well, that we're done with this mess. We can proceed our camping. And no fighting, you two. We're here to relax."

Tao and Mama Heart huffed in annoyance, "Tattletales."

"Sounds good enough," Mighty Heart agreed.

Terrorcreep smiled, "Yeah. It's far away from my home especially the sun will be killing me. So, it's best I stay low until night or tomorrow."

"Hey, may we join in? It's gonna be long home from here," Twilight Sparkle asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah. Besides, I loved to see more about Smokey Mountains."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Sure. Why not?"

Twilight Sparkle and her friends headed off to the hot air balloon's landing area where they were having their own camping after some crazy feud between two family. And now they enjoyed their day off...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ellen Kennedy: Ma Hooffield  
Peter Kelamis: Big Daddy McColt  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Amy Hill: Mama Heart  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
 **  
Cameo:**  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking

 **References:**  
1\. Rather than **_'The Hooffields and McColts_** ' title, I make it **_'The Nature War'_** because it involved them both fighting for the nature they wanted to preserve and protect. And it's originally called **_'WAR or PEACE?!'_** about two family who wanted to fight than talk since that's what they did since their ancestor, some time ago or about 70 years ago.

2\. Originally story: Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon have a big fight about war and peace for Hooffields and McColt, but felt it's kinda out of story's reason and morality. Tech was even supposed to be in story as the Weapon Marketing Seller for selling weapons to ponies and mostly Hooffields-McColts Family after the Third Mystic War but felt very unnecessary to it.

3\. Next episode - **_The Spirit of Tiger's River_** where both Rainbow Dash and Rarity will be going next at Water Tiger Kingdom.


	26. Ep 23&Half: The Spirit of Tiger

**Episode 23.5: The Spirit of Tiger's River**

After the brief of Cutie Map's, both Rainbow Dash and Rarity took their leave from Castle of Friendship. They were all heading straight to the last and third of Three Kingdom at Land of Ma - Water Tiger Kingdom. And unlike using the train to travel, they used the boat to reach their destination with the help of boat driver. They were now at the narrowed in-between mountains.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Remind me why we're using the boat? We could have use the train or fly faster of getting there."

"Well, based on what Twilight Sparkle's book-" Rarity read the book, "The Tiger of Wuhu River - When travelling to the Realm of Water Tiger Kingdom, you must travel through boat or ship to enter the realm. Flying or using the train to reach destination makes no exception."

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. And why would this kingdom do this?"

"Well, now, darling; don't look at me. I have no idea. But apparently, they're the naval expert on transport, sea animals and even military. And if I were you, Rainbow Dash; I would not both insulting and complaining to them. Like Twilight said, the Water Tiger Kingdom take it to their pride."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Fine. So, how long are we getting there?"

"Won't be long, darling. We're almost-!" Rarity was interrupted as she gasped in surprise. She was looking at front direction, "-there?!"

Rainbow Dash was confused as she turned to the front. She gasped in shock as well. Both her and Rarity saw the Water Tiger Kingdom and its majestic water... or used to be. Rarity and Rainbow Dash found the large lake of the kingdom were at its very low rather than full portion like the water is sucking up.

As Rainbow Dash and Rarity were passing by, they saw the Water Tiger Battleships were disorganized and messed, and even the soldiers looked dried up, tired and exhausted, and even lazy. The fish and its other kin suffocated heavily like they were losing the air due to the lake is not deep or wide enough for them to live and go underneath for it.

"Deja Vu..." Rainbow Dash remarked in surprise, "And I thought Griffonstone is the worse place to go."

Rarity looked closely at the area while hummed in concern, "This is very strange. The lake is not very deep as the book said. I wonder what has happen here. And why are the soldiers being lazy?"

"I heard rumors. It is said that the mysterious sorcerer has cast the spell in draining the water away. He claimed that the Emperor of Water Tiger Kingdom must step down for him to rule or forever let ponies suffered and died of droughts," Boat Driver said mysteriously, "But the Emperor refused as he will find and hunt the sorcerer down to bring back the lake. It has been like this for nearly two weeks."

"Two weeks?! My gracious! They were able to survive it?" Rarity asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash was stunned and shock, "That was awesome. But who is this sor-sorce-whatever?!"

"Nopony knows. But legend speaks that this sorcerer knows and killed his older brother..." Boat Driver said calmly. Rarity and Rainbow Dash turned and looked at him as they were in shock and concern. He continued, "One who build the foundation of Water Tiger Kingdom at this very place - honoring both his deceased father and ancestor. Now, Emperor Courage Tiger is trying to protect and save it from his enemy all by himself."

Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked at each other in concern and shock about it. Boat driver chuckled in amusement.

"After all, it's just a story..."

Rainbow Dash snorted, "Yeah, if it does sound like one..."

"Indeed. And something tells me that this isn't just the water. It's more like Seekcurse's plot," Rarity said in concern.

"I don't even want to know. What the-?!"

"HUH?!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Rarity spotted the old light crimson Pegasus stallion with short white mane, mustache and beard in his tiger armor with cape. He moaned weakly yet dreadfully while looking dread. Both of them yelped as they shivered and quivered in fear and worry.

 _"Stop... Him... Stop... My son... My daughters... Save them... Save home..."_

Rainbow Dash and Rarity screamed in fear. The boat driver yelped in concern as he quickly shook them up. they quivered and shivered in fear before they turned and looked at him.

"Are you alright? You seem like you saw a ghost?" Boat Driver asked in concern.

Both girls were surprise and concern as they turned and looked to the front. They found the mysterious ghost they saw is gone. What just happen?

* * *

As the boat arrived at the Tiger Harbor, Rarity and Rainbow Dash got off if while landed on the docks. They even paid to the boat driver while thanked generously and kindly. They then walked away. The boat driver smiled darkly and mysteriously like he's been expecting this.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash walking across the docks as they were reaching to harbor. They saw lots of ponies moaned and dehydrated heavily and painfully. The ponies of Water Tiger Kingdom didn't drink enough water, taking a bath or swimming, and not even taking the shelter from the sun. Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash felt sorry for them a lot as they wished that there was another way to help and save the kingdom.

"Poor them," Rarity said in concern and pitifully, "I wouldn't want to imagine of what happen to our home if we ever lose water."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. But do you know what cause this? Think Princess Celestia's sun cause this mess?"

"I doubt of it. Princess Celestia knows that well. And in fact, the Emperor would have informed her about this. But I have the feeling that we will get the answer sooner or later."

"Yeah. I'll bet of that."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash have arrived at the harbor. They both yelped in concern as they spotted a Pegasus stallion with brown goatee, brown short mane in bun with crown and short tail in his earlier 30's worn while worn the crimson and golden armor standing before them. He moaned and grunted dreadfully.

 _"Save my brother... Save my sisters... Save home... Save Family..."_

Rarity and Rainbow Dash squealed fearfully as they hugged each other tightly while quivered in fear. For the moment later, someone patted them. They looked up as they found a group of ponies surrounded them. The ponies looked concern and worry for them. Like before, they didn't see the ghost because it's gone.

Either way, Rarity and Rainbow Dash headed off at once to the mainland's market. They spotted a familiar pony who is with two ponies - a light peachy Pegasus with a short brown mane and tail while her Cutie Mark was a Tiger Claw and Chakram and black scarred Earth Pony with torn and wounded wings worn the darker black with red highlights pattern and his Cutie Mark is Scar Symbol with Katana. Three ponies were helping civilians with some drinks for the latter to drink.

Rarity gasped, "Shorty Thinking!"

Shorty Thinking turned to the front. He gasped in surprise yet relieved as well. He trotted towards his allies.

"Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Am I glad to see you here. What are you doing here?" Shorty Thinking said in relief. Just before Rarity and Rainbow Dash could respond, he held his left hoof up, "Don't answer that. The Map called you here?"

"Yes," Rarity nodded, "And we know the problem now."

"And these ponies?" Rainbow Dash asked in annoyance. The scarred general gave a katana neared to her neck, making her yelp, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

The scarred general growled, "Disrespectful to the princess."

"Easy, Scarblade. She didn't mean it unintentionally," Shorty Thinking said calmly. He turned to Rarity and Rainbow Dash as he introduced his friends, "As you know of scarred general - Scarblade, this is Princess Tigress - Princess of Water Tiger Kingdom and Wife of Emperor Virtue Dragon from Western Dragon Kingdom."

Tigress sighed before giving Shorty Thinking a nudge, "Knock it off, Shorty. I told you before not to call me that. I rather ponies especially my friends - old and new - call me my name. And I welcome you to my home, Rarity and Rainbow Dash."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash bowed humbly, "Thank you, your highness."

"Stop calling me that. Come on, get up," Tigress said in annoyance as she helped Rarity and Rainbow Dash up. She smiled, "I always look forward of meeting you two in ponies. I heard a lot about you from my little sister. She really have some good friends like you especially Rainbow Dash. I'm so happy for it."

"Sister?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise.

Tigress giggled in amusement, "I don't believe it. She forgot to tell you about us. I guess she also hate being called 'princess' too, silly Aqua."

"Wait! Aquastroke is your sister?! Really?!" Rarity asked in surprise. She turned to Rainbow Dash, who shrugged in not knowing about it. She continued, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry for being disrespectful to her."

"It's okay. In fact, we don't really care about royalty. And besides, Aqua is my adopted sister. But it's the same." Tigress smiled, "But anyway, thanks for coming here. We need some help now."

Rainbow Dash hummed, "Brother going insane and worry to deal with sor-ce-whatever issues?"

"And it's not just water problem and saving ponies but others were worry sick about his safety and health?" Rarity added.

"Most of it." Tigress smiled as she and her guards guided hew new best friend to her home, "Wow, you're good at this."

"You could call it 'gut's telling'," Rainbow Dash remarked in amusement.

Rarity giggled, "Or mostly like to call 'we experienced and seen this before' instinct."

Scarblade, "Behave, outsiders. The Emperor is not in good mood now."

Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash yelped in concern and fear about it, Shorty Thinking chuckled uneasily while comforted his friends calmly.

"Don't worry about that. He didn't mean it - some of it. Just behave."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Great..."

* * *

Tigress and her allies guided Rainbow Dash and Rarity across the markets before entering the Tiger Fury Castle which is large and consists of beautiful garden-like with several majestic ponds with some flowers and lotus pods. Servants and gardeners were checking and planting them well. Rarity and Rainbow Dash awed at the sightings well.

As they all arrived at the palace, they heard some loud argument and fighting from the palace. Somepony just stormed out. He revealed to be a young light reddish Pegasus with brown short spiky mane, tail and his chin had a goatee. He worn the crimson robe and armor while his Cutie Mark is Ferocious Tiger with two claws. He was walking down the stairs as he was wielding his sheathed sword.

Tigress and her allies stopped as they shown worry and scared. Rarity and Rainbow Dash noticed it as they turned and looked at the stallion. They suspected that is the Emperor of Water Tiger Kingdom - Courage Tiger.

Courage Tiger stopped as he glanced at his sister and friends, who just arrived. He looked shame and upset yet hurt to see them here. He groaned as he turned and headed off at once. He was exiting the area via east gate.

Tigress sighed in upset, "Not again."

"What happen?" Rarity asked in concern.

"Another argument again," Tigress said in concern, "Ever since the water starting depleting from that very day, Courage and Aqua got a big fight with each other about stopping that sorcerer and saving the kingdom. They have been at this for two weeks. They never stopped."

Scarblade growled, "Unless that treachery sorcerer is stopped, the family will break up..."

"Yeesh, that sounds really bad," Rainbow Dash said in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. Does Courage Tiger listen to his family and friends?"

"He did," Shorty Thinking admitted in concern. He sighed in shame, "Because of that sorcerer return, he has been ignoring everyone and focusing on hunting him down for his kingdom and family. It's the hardest thing he ever did."

"Okay, wanna tell us of who the heck is this sorcerer guy?" Rainbow Dash demanded, "He sounds like a big deal."

Rarity nodded, "Yes, we want to know about him."

"We will. For now, we need to check on Aquastroke. And hopefully, she's not angry or upset," Shorty Thinking said in concern.

* * *

As Rainbow Dash, Rarity and her friends entered the palace; they found Aquastroke kicking and punching and smashing the tables, walls, artifacts. The advisors and generals yelped in concern as they quickly ran away as fast as they can. The old unicorn pony with white long goatee and short mustache dressed in his crimson Grand Advisor robe and head-wear turned to Tigress.

"Grand Advisor Wiserton?" Tigress asked in concern, "Did my sister gone berserk?"

Grand Advisor Wiserton nodded fearfully, "She certainly is now! You have to quell her rage at once! His Lordship is getting stubborn and more foolish than before. What was he thinking?!"

Grand Advisor Wiserton yelped while screamed fearfully as he and his colleagues were running at once. Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked worry and concern, and even for Water Tiger Officials as well. They all approached Aquastroke, who was breathing calmly and gently.

"You know you don't have to destroy everything just to vent your anger issues," Tigress remarked in amusement.

Aquastroke turned while sighed in upset, "Sorry. Sometimes, Courage can be pain to my flank. I was so angry like wanting to punch on his face."

"I know. I have somepony who wants to see you," Tigress said happily.

As Tigress moved aside, Aquastroke gasped in shock and surprise as she was looking at both Rainbow Dash and Rarity. She squealed happily as she trotted and gave them both a big hard hug while they both yelped in pain. She quickly departed while apologizing to them about it. She then asked about their arrival at her home. They explained about their reason, which make her shock and concern about it. Tigress quickly suggested her friends to sit down for discussion

As everyone were taking their seats; Tigress and Aqustroke were seating on their throne couch, Shorty Thinking and Scarblade were sitting on left side - military seats, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash sat on middle before the royalty. They all were about to begin their discussion. Tigress told them to wait for one more. Who?

They heard some grumbling. They turned to their back as they found white humanoid bulldog with brown patches worn the crimson heavy Chinese armor-like entered the throne chamber.

"Forgive my lateness, princess; I was playing a chess with my old friends," The Diamond Dog exclaimed happily, "And my, they're stubborn like little foals. Ha-ha!"

Tigress smiled, "Good to see you here, gramps."

"I'd prefer call myself 'Anchor', your highness," Anchor said in annoyance yet playfully.

"A Diamond Dog?! You have a Diamond dog in your army?!" Rarity asked in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her in concern yet annoyed. She giggled uneasily, "I have an uneasy relationship with them especially how they treat me."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "They even make her whinny and complaining till those dogs gave up. Hahaha! That was so hilarious."

Anchor growled in annoyance, "And you think like them? You'd think I'll force you to work for me?"

Rainbow Dash and Rarity yelped in concern as they have no idea of how to respond it. Tigress and Aquastroke giggled happily while others remained silent.

"Don't worry about gramps," Aquastroke said calmly, "He can be trusted. He's a good loyal Diamond Dog."

Tigress nodded firmly, "He's our godfather since the day he joined my father's cause. He has always been with us for a long time till he passed away. And believe us, he will never ever betray us or even let us down from the fight."

"The princess is right. General Anchor have made a great military contribution to our cause." Shorty Thinking said calmly.

Scarblade nodded, "He's our lord's trusted and loyal advisor and general."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity hummed in concern about it as they both sighed. They reluctantly trusted Anchor since they trust both Aquastroke and Shorty Thinking a lot, despite he being a Diamond Dog. Rather continued with the same subject, they have to focus on the important one.

"So, wanna tell us about what the heck just happen?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. It sounded like you and the Emperor Courage had a big fight."

Aquastroke groaned while slamming, "That idiot! He still want to hunt that stupid sorcerer by himself again! And not only that, he even ordered me and the rest to stay put and help ponies! The worse is... he called me a 'little girl'! When he comes back again, I'm gonna knock some senses on him very hard!"

Anchor sighed, "Our lord feels responsible, princess. After what happen to our lord's brother by that sorcerer, he couldn't let anyone interfere him and his hunt."

"But Courage shouldn't do thing by himself. It's stupid and selfish..." Tigress said in upset, "He can rely on us to help him hunt that monster down. We should have been there!"

Scarblade sighed, "That is not our decision, your highness."

"Can somepony tell me - who is this sorcerer?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in annoyance.

Members of Water Tiger Kingdom looked concern and worry while looking at each other. They all sighed in defeat as they knew what they will do next.

"It happens long ago. After the death of Claw Tiger, Brave Tiger - Courage, Tigress and Aqua's older brother became the leader and looked after the clan. He decided to retake his home Wuhu River back from the corrupted leaders," Shorty Thinking explained calmly and concern.

"Most praised him as hero, but other sees him a demon," Scarblade said darkly and angrily, "Governor Fearstroke is one of conspirators. I disposed of him."

Anchor sighed in concern, "One day when he was alone hunting down some demons, he encountered the mysterious white sorcerer. And just before anything happen, the sorcerer attacked him, wounded him and poisoned him! But a few conspirators attacked him at once."

"We were lucky that we were just few meters away from him," Tigress said painfully before pouring tears out, "But big brother... He was hurt badly! We took him back to get healed. But he died. He's gone. All because of that monster!"

Aquastroke nodded angrily while clenching her hooves on the ground hard, "Yeah! Courage Tiger took over. He gave the order to find and hunt that sorcerer down by any means of necessary. We searched for him everywhere but found nothing, like he disappeared. We haven't heard of him for a long time... Until today..."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "I can't believe it! It's so uncool!"

"Indeed. They call Brave Tiger a threat because he conquered Wuhu River?" Rarity asked in disbelief, "How dare they?! They should be called a threat, instead of him because they're the corrupted ponies!"

"But who is this guy? Is he helping Seekcure to mess this place up?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Aquastroke gave her angry looks, "No. He was alone. Seekcurse wean't even there. That pony who performs Dark Magic and did terrible things - poisoned my brother and evaporating the water. His name is Unalaq..."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked concern and worry of what Aquastroke has said especially the looks of others. They realize what Courage Tiger was doing - he's not only trying to save his kingdom, he wants the revenge on Unalaq for the murder of his older brother.

"So, what are we waiting for?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, "We've gotta go now! There's no telling what bad happen to your brother!"

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. Unalaq may have something up on his sleeves in dealing with him."

"We would have, but..." Shorty Thinking sighed, "Our lordship won't let us help him. And I didn't place a tracker on him. He could be anywhere."

Anchor hummed in concern, "At least, he has two generals with him now. Both Riverstrike and Hammerod are with him. I hope the lord isn't furious with the decision we have made."

"We must find him," Scarblade said firmly and concern, "We must protect him."

"And we will. I know how we find him," Rarity said calmly and firmly.

Tigress, Scarblade and Anchor looked concern and confused of what Rarity had said. Both Shorty Thinking and Rainbow Dash smiled as they know what she was talking about because they had seen what she is capable of...

* * *

Deep in the forest, Courage Tiger was riding his Dragon Mount along with his 20 soldiers. But he wasn't alone. He has two generals - Riverstrike the white unicorn pony with long brown mane and short tail worn the crimson Chinese Armor and cape while Hammerod the crimson Pegasus worn the heavy crimson armor and falcon's helmet. They were following him. He wasn't please of it.

"I cannot believe you disobey my order," Courage said angrily.

Riverstrike sighed, "My lord, please understand us. We don't wish you to get harm especially what happen to your brother. I promised him that I will look after him."

Hammerod nodded, "As do I. Please, my lord, do not let hatred blind you. We don't want to lose you. Your brother wouldn't want you die for him."

"Unalaq murdered my brother! And I'm not willing to forget it!" Courage exclaimed in anger while turned to his generals. He groaned while clenching his Tiger Sword, "What right do you have to stop me avenging my brother?!"

Both Riverstrike and Hammerod remained silent while looking concern and feared at their emperor. They don't want Courage Tiger to get blinded by his vengeance as well as getting himself hurt by Unalaq, just like what happen to Brave Tiger.

"My lord. We're not preventing you to avenge Lord Brave Tiger's death," Riverstrike said calmly, "But we cannot let you handle this by yourself."

Hammerod nodded, "Indeed. Please, let us help you. Once we captured him, you will decide his fate. We are the swords and shields for you, my lord."

"Riverstrike... Hammerod..." Courage Tiger said in surprise. He sighed in shame as he bowed, "Please forgive my behavior. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"We know. But please, remember why we're doing this, my lord," Riverstrike said calmly.

Hammerod nodded, "It's not just vengeance for Lord Brave Tiger, it's the ponies and kingdom we must save, my lord."

Courage Tiger sighed, "I know. And thank you for reminding me again. Let us go and hunt Unalaq down."

With his generals nodded in agreement, Courage Tiger smiled as he continued leading his army head on. They continued searching and hunting Unalaq down before he could cause some damages to his home and others. Courage Tiger turned to the front but gasped in shock as he was looking at the same ghosts Rarity and Rainbow Dash have encountered.

"Father? Brother?" Courage Tiger asked in surprise and concern.

 _"Go back... Go back..."_ The elder ghost pleaded, _"Your sisters... Need you... They need you..."_

The older ghost nodded firmly, _"Courage... Go back... Go back... Don't do it..."_

And just before Courage Tiger could do anything, he got shaken by his shoulder. He turned to back as he found Riverstrike holding his shoulder. Courage Tiger turned to the front but found both ghost gone. Was he dreaming?

"Are you alright?"

"I saw them..." Courage Tiger replied in concern and confused, "I saw my brother and father..."

Riverstrike gasped, "Lord Claw Tiger and Brave Tiger? How?"

"I don't know. I could be dreaming. I've been like this last two weeks. They just keep to me and ask me to go back. Why?"

"This is strange. This could be omen or message from the heaven. I believe they're trying to warn you about the danger, my lord."

"Maybe... But I'm not stopping. Unalaq must be stopped."

As they continued traveled down the forest route, Courage Tiger and his generals noticed something odd on the area. It's getting foggy yet darker than before. They couldn't help but felt like they had been and experienced this before. They did recalled this happened during Brave Tiger's hunt. They had the feeling he'll appear sooner than later.

"I've been expecting you, Emperor..." The sinister voice said darkly. Courage Tiger and his army looked up as they found a brown unicorn with white long mane and tail dressed in Taoist Robe-like. He smirked darkly, "We meet again, little cub."

"Unalaq!" Courage Tiger snarled as he clenched his sword tightly, "I finally found you. I can finally avenge my brother's death. Your head is mine!"

Unalaq smirked darkly, "Unfortunately, that have to wait. My partner and I have some use of you. You will be the one to bring our little friends here."

"Wh-What?!" Courage Tiger asked in concern.

And just before Courage Tiger and his warriors could do anything, Unalaq opened his mouth as he launched the dark mists. It covered them. They all coughed heavily as they were suffocating by the dark mist like they were poison. All of them fell to the ground unconsciously.

Unalaq smirked, "Just as we plan, partner."

Boat Driver emerged from the tree while approaching his partner, "Well done, Unalaq. This will suffice of what I needed. They will come for him. And when they do..."

"I will finish the Water Tiger Kingdom for good. The nation will be freed from their tyranny," Unalaq finished the sentence darkly.

It looks like Courage Tiger and his team are in danger and trouble...

* * *

At the Tiger Fury Palace, Tigress gave the order to her generals to gather the army by 40 of them and prepare to march. She and her team including Rarity and Rainbow Dash have to find and rescue Courage Tiger and his unit before they find Unalaq.

As everyone were preparing to march, a unicorn was trotting towards Shorty Thinking - a crimson Unicorn with black curvy mane and tail and her Cutie Mark is two brownish gears and a wrench worn the black mechanic suit with crimson shoulder plate and armor while wearing electronic gloves.

"You're not actually planning to leave me behind, aren't ya?" The Unicorn asked in amusement.

Shorty Thinking turned as she smiled, "Asami? What are you doing here?"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash noticed Shorty Thinking turned to Asami as they both were chatting. Rarity groaned in annoyance while her left eye twitching. Rainbow Dash whistled innocently as she knew what happen next especially she was getting jealous when somepony was trying to steal her.

Asami smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm going with you."

Shorty sighed in annoyance, "For the last time, you're not going with me. It's too-!"

"Dangerous," Asami asked in annoyance before sighed in disappointment, "I'm getting irritated by your worries for nothing. And I'm not a kid anymore. So, don't treat me one."

"But still-!"

"I can handle it. You trained me. You taught me. You helped me. And above all, you loved me. Can't you at least let me joined you?"

Shorty Thinking hummed in concern before sighed, "Alright. But stick with me. Don't make me regret the decision."

Asami smiled before hugging Shorty Thinking while kissing his cheeks, "Thank you so much!"

Rarity groaned angrily while her face was burning and her ears were steaming out. Rainbow Dash hissed in concern as she flew closely to Aquastroke before poked her.

"Hey, Aqua, who's that mare sticking with Shorty Thinking?" Rainbow Dash asked while pointing at Asami who was talking with Shorty Thinking.

Aquastroke looked at Asami before smiled, "That's Asasmi. And she's my BFF and Shorty's-!"

"He has the girlfriend?! The nerve of him!" Rarity groaned in annoyance, "How dare he lied to me! I don't care how important she is to him, he and I are gonna have a talk! For now, I'll be quiet until he apologize to me!"

Aquastroke looked confuse and concern, "What's with her?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Jealous Rarity again..."

"Okay, everyone! Let's get moving!" Tigress ordered firmly, "We have to find my brother now!"

As Tigress trotted off, her army followed her from behind. They were on the move to find and rescue Courage Tiger and his unit now!

* * *

As Tigress and her army were walking and passing through the forest while searching for Courage Tiger and his unit, Rarity remained silent for the moment ever since she saw Shorty Thinking and Asami being together. This make everyone worry and concern of her. Asami approached Rarity.

"Hey. You must be Rarity. It's nice to meet you. I'm Asami," Asami introduced herself. Rarity remained silent. She whistled, "Wow... I didn't know you were good at silent type. Shorty Thinking told me that you loved to talk a lot, mostly about fashion. But it's good because it's your passion. My passion is building the machinery, just like Shorty. He and I share some common."

Rarity groaned in annoyance. Shorty Thinking looked concern of it as he approached her, "Rarity, is there something you want to tell me?"

Rarity huffed in annoyance, "Why don't you apologize to me?"

"For what?"

"You know what you did, mister!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shorty Thinking asked in concern. Rarity went in silent. He looked confuse and worry, "Rarity, please! Just tell me!"

Asami sighed in concern, "You didn't tell her about me, did you? I have the feeling she's got issue of girls being with you."

"No, she shouldn't be that because you're important to me," Shorty Thinking said in concern. Asami gave him a glare. He sighed, "I was planned to introduced you to her when she came to my home. I didn't expect it's now."

"Terrific. I'll just have to tell her by myself," Asami said in annoyance, "Stallion... You're worse than Blazefist."

Rainbow Dash approached Aquastroke and her team as they were focused on searching and looking for Courage Tiger and his unit. She noticed Aquastroke's angry looks as she had the feeling that her best friend is still furious with her brother's decision of going solo to hunt Unalaq down.

"You're still mad at him?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"What do you think?!" Aquastroke demanded in annoyance, "Courage can be so... thickheaded moron! Sometimes, I wanna punch and snapped him out from being stupid. This isn't the first time he make stupid mistakes. A lot of times! He couldn't even asked us for our opinion! He always wants to solve the problem without fighting. But this?! This has gone too far now! Want to hunt Unalaq by himself now! Act like he's a tough hero!"

Tigress sighed, "We all mad at him too, Aqua. But there were things he made the right one - fighting against Imperial Phoenix Army at the Red Cliff thousand years ago, asking us to marry the enemies for peace and alliance and making alliance with my husband. So far, he did well."

Anchor chuckled in amusement, "Indeed! Lord Brave Tiger did say that Courage Tiger is always good at administrating the affairs. I believed that too. And he did listen to us for making a good decision - sometimes."

"It's his decision. We must follow," Scarblade said firmly.

Aquastroke huffed angrily, "Well, there are times that we don't because he thinks he knows what he's doing! There's one thing I hate the most is he treated me a kid!"

"Hey, he did to me once when he keep telling me to get married!" Tigress said in annoyance, "And believe in me, Aqua, I don't like his treatment either. It's like he'd never care about us at all!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Look. I don't like going to somepony's business but you girls got it all wrong. He does care for you. He just doesn't want you all get involved with his fight and problem."

"And what makes you think that?" Aquastroke asked in annoyance, "You don't my big brother like we do."

Tigress nodded, "Aqua's right. Courage is very stubborn and hard to talk with especially he won't tell us what's bothering him or why he's doing this by himself. There was nothing he can do to save Brave. We all feel guilty."

"That's because he doesn't want you all to get involved with it," Rainbow Dash explained. Water Tiger Warriors turned and looked at her. She continued, "Yeah, sure, he did silly mistake now but he don't want to lose you all. You're all his family. You're all his prize trophy. And he doesn't want you all be burden with his problem. After all, he's your big brother - looking out for his family."

"Huh... I'd never..." Aquastroke was stunned to say, "thought of it. Why didn't he tell us about this?"

Tigress smiled, "I guess he's too stubborn to admit it. He wants us to be safe from danger, just like how we think of him. After all, we're the fierce Tiger Family."

"Yeah, we are," Aquastroke smiled, "Thanks, Dashie. I owe you one."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "It was nothing..."

Anchor laughed in amusement, "You know, Rainbow Dash, for a reckless warrior like you, you sure make a good advisor. Princess Aquastroke could use that since Princess Tigress already has one from her husband's."

Scarblade nodded while smiling, "We are proud to have you as Water Tiger's Ally."

"Thanks..." Rainbow Dash thanked happily. As she looked up, she spotted a strange pony standing before them, "Who's that?"

Water Tiger Warriors gasped in concern as they exclaimed, "Unalaq!"

"That's Unalaq?!" Rainbow Dash asked in disbelief, "He doesn't look like magical..."

Aquastroke growled as she summoned her Water Tiger Claws, "Maybe not. But he's the one who murdered my family!"

"Yeah! He's ours now!" Tigress exclaimed as she armed with her twin Chakrams.

Anchor, Scarblade, Shorty Thinking and Asami armed with their giant anchor-like weapon, katana blade, twin Tiger Blades and electrical gloves. Rarity and Rainbow Dash armed with their weapons, and so did the Water Tiger Kingdom Troops.

"I would put the weapons away, my friends..." Unalaq said darkly as he summoned a familiar group before the heroes, which shocked and scared them. Courage Tiger and his team were trapped in rings of darkness. He smirked, "Surrender now, especially you two."

"He's right..." The voice said calmly as he emerged from the tree. Rarity and Rainbow Dash were surprise as they were shock to see boat driver here. He then removed his hat while revealed himself to be Seekcurse, "Another meeting to meet."

"You're Seekcurse! I knew it was you!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in anger, "The mess here spells your name!"

Rarity nodded, "After what you did to both Imperial Phoenix and Western Dragon Kingdoms, there is no doubt you would be targeting this place."

"Then, you wouldn't mind surrendering to us," Seekcurse asked in amusement, "You wouldn't want to lose your precious lord, now do you?"

Unalaq nodded, "Indeed. Don't make mistake like what happen to your Little Conqueror."

"NO! Attack him now! This is your chance! Avenge our brother now!" Courage Tiger exclaimed firmly while struggled, "I beg you! Don't give in! You must defeat him! Do not negotiate with them!"

Riverstrike nodded, "He's right! The fate of Water Tiger Kingdom is in your hoof! Save them now!"

"Avenge our lord! Avenge us! In the end, you're victorious, not them!" Hammerod insisted.

"Go on. Do it..." Unalaq said darkly.

As Water Tiger Warriors and even two heroines were tempted to attack both Seekcurse and Unalaq, they have no choice but to drop them. They can't risk the lives of their allies and Courage Tiger's life. They were too important to give up. Courage Tiger and his team groaned and hissed in anger as they had no chance to defeat their enemies now.

Unalaq smirked, "Seize them now."

The Phantom Soldiers and Terracotta Warriors appeared as they approached and apprehended the heroines and their allies with the rings of darkness. Unalaq and Seekcurse smirked in please. They not only defeat and capture Courage Tiger and his officers, but they also capture Rarity and Rainbow Dash. They're victorious now. The fate of Water Tiger Kingdom is in grave danger...

* * *

At the secluded yet ruined castle, both heroines and Water Tiger Warriors were locked inside of the dungeon. With the rings of darkness restrained the heroes, they cannot escape or use their power to destroy it. All they can do is nothing. They then encountered Seekcurse and Unalaq smirked darkly as their enemies were looking at them.

"Comfortable?" Seekcurse asked in amusement before chuckled, "I hope so because if it's not, you will get the better one - taking your Rainbow Powers. The last two powers will be mine."

Unalaq nodded in agreement, "While my partner has what he needed, I will finish what I have started - cleansing the kingdom for the greater good."

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Why are you doing this?! Isn't enough for you to get rid of their leader?! And now, you want to destroy their home?!"

"You're despicable! You're willing to sacrifice the innocent because they're part of Water Tiger Kingdom?!" Rarity demanded in anger, "Have you no heart?!"

Unalaq huffed, "You don't understand, do you? Their former lord - Brave Tiger - had cause great grief and despair upon it! He drive all of benevolent and noble leaders away! And the worse is he corrupt the innocent into his slaves. He's a true threat! The Wuhu River must be cleansed!"

"LIAR!" Aquastroke exclaimed in anger as she struggled and yelped painfully by the Ring of Darkness's power, "Brave Tiger is the bravest and kindest warrior we ever had! He is the one who saved the innocents and home from the bad ponies like you! You're the one who needed to be cleansed!"

Tigress groaned angrily, "Well said, sis! How dare you talk bad about our brother?! And the worse you did... You murdered him!"

"[Scarblade] Your crimes will not go unpunished. [Hammerod] You will regret for imprisoning us here! [Anchor] When we're out of here, we're gonna pound you to abyss of river! [Asami] We won't let you destroy our home?! [Riverstrike] You will pay for your insult to our lord! I won't forgive you! [Shorty Thinking] You will know our pain and our wrath!"

Courage Tiger snarled in anger, "Unalaq... I will not let you succeed it! I will stop you from destroying our home! I will defeat and kill you! I will avenge my brother!"

Unalaq scoffed, "All growling, but no bite. You will not succeed. First I absorbed the water, then I will create the large and powerful tsunami to engulf the whole kingdom into the sea eternally. Water Tiger Kingdom will be forgotten."

"Indeed. We should make preparation," Seekcurse said calmly, "Enjoy the stay."

Both Unalaq and Seekcurse immediately left the dungeon as they were preparing the ceremony for the assault on Water Tiger Kingdom. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and their allies remained at the dungeon as they went in silent while showing in concern and pain. Have they really lost? Will their home be destroyed?

"I'm sorry..." Courage Tiger said in shame. Everyone looked at him as they were confuse and concern of what he had said. He continued, "I've let you all down. The reason I didn't want to ask for your help is because I didn't want you all to be my burden or even want to lose any of you like how I lost my brother. I can't bear to see that again. Please, forgive my selfishness..."

Everyone remained silent and quiet for the moment as they were all surprised and shocked about his behavior and talk.

"Come now, that's rubbish talk!" Rarity insisted, "You shouldn't be ashamed of it especially letting someone to share that burden of yours."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yeah. You've made ponies so worry sick about you. Don't you think it's best to have friends and family with you? They'll always be there for you. So, appreciate it and let them help you."

"You mean it?" Courage Tiger asked in surprise.

"Courage..." Aquastroke said in upset tone, "You shouldn't talk like that or even handle this problem by yourself. We came to help you not because you're our leader, you're our family."

Tigress nodded in agreement, "Aqua's right, brother. You're very important to us too. And we don't want to lose you. Big brother wouldn't want this, now would he?"

Courage Tiger was in shock and surprise of what his sisters had said. Anchor, Hammerod, Scarblade, Shorty Thinking and Asami nodded firmly and calmly. Rainbow Dash and Rarity joined in as well.

Riverstrike smiled, "My lord, I hope you are convinced that all of us are in this together to defeat Unalaq and save Water Tiger Kingdom."

"Everyone..." Courage Tiger said in surprise before smiled weakly yet relief, "Thank you so much. I promised I won't be alone to handle it."

"That's really good, your highness. You should be happy to have them," Rarity said happily.

Rainbow Dash huffed, "You'd better be. The next time you pull the stunt of leaving others behind, I'm coming after ya and knock sense into you for Aqua! And believe me, what I hate the most is somepony left their own family behind to handle this mess alone! Got it?"

Courage Tiger yelped before chuckled uneasily, "Of course. Promised."

"I'm glad everything is alright," Riverstrike said in relief before looked at his Ring of Darkness. He struggled, "We need to do something with this! We have to stop Unalaq!"

"I agree! Our home!" Hammerod exclaimed in concern.

Courage Tiger groaned, "If only there's a way out of this-"

"Not a problem..." Asami said calmly. Everyone turned to her - she is free! They were in shock and surprise by her escape. She smiled as she took activated her electrical gloves, "I always kept the extra."

"How?" Shorty Thinking asked in surprise.

Asami smiled as she helped and electrocuting Shorty Thinking's Ring, "Let's just say - I know a thing or two about Ring of Darkness. By using electric power, the ring will dispersed. It's kinda like light beats darkness. So, I came in prepare, even though my first set were decoys."

Shorty Thinking smiled before hugging Asami, "That's my girl."

Rarity groaned in annoyance while Rainbow Dash whistled innocently. the white unicorn still got jealous issues on Asami. Asami freed all of her friends and soldiers from the Rings of Darkness. Anchor rammed and knocked the bars to the ground. Terracotta Warriors and Phantom Soldiers charged in to attack prisoners but instead got punched and attacked by Riverstrike, Hammerod, Scarblade and Anchor.

Hammerod get the weapons as he passed all of them to his allies. Water Tiger Warriors and even both Rarity and Rainbow Dash were armed and ready to battle.

"Everyone, we must stop the enemies at once! We will avenge our brother's death!" Courage Tiger exclaimed firmly. With his brave friends cheered, he announced, "Tigers of Wuhu River, to battle!"

Courage Tiger led his army out at once. They were all chasing after both Unalaq and Seekcurse.

* * *

"It is time. Water Tiger Kingdom will be cleansed..."

Both Unalaq and Seekcurse were at castle's top level as they were looking ahead - Water Tiger Kingdom. Unalaq was levitating as his horn glowed darkly. He dragged and pulled the water all the way back to his castle while summoning the rain down on it.

Water Tiger Kingdom ponies yelped, screamed and chatted in concern as their homeland's water gone and disappeared from their sights. They were worried and scared of what will happen next.

As Unalaq continued summoning and creating the large tsunami, Seekcurse looked at his Pandora Box - consisted of Mane Four's Rainbow Power, only two more left. Courage Tiger and his unit have arrived in time. They were armed and ready to attack.

"Unalaq! This ends now!" Courage Tiger exclaimed in fury.

Rainbow Dash snarled, "You're going down, jerk!"

Rarity nodded, "Whatever plan you're having, you won't succeed it!"

"On contrary, we are!" Unalaq said darkly, "Dispose of them!"

Both Terracotta Warriors and Phantom Soldiers appeared at once. Rarity, Rainbow Dash and their allies - Water Tiger Warriors charged into the battle at once.

The Water Tiger Warriors battled both Phantom Soldiers and Terracotta Warriors. Scarblade swung his katana in slashing and slicing the enemy into pieces. Anchor barked wildly as he swung and whacked his giant anchor at them hard. Hammerod swung his giant dual rod in knocking them down. Shorty Thinking fired his Flame Volley Blaster at them. Riverstrike was striking and swinging his sword at his enemies. Asami launched her powerful electrical gloves in shocking and knocking them hard. The soldiers of Water Tiger Kingdom also helped their leaders as well.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity attacked Seekcurse, who did was screaming, dodging and running away from the fight. Courage Tiger, Tigress and Aquastroke attacked Unalaq, who was protected by his force-field and **_Dark Thunderstorm Blast_** at them.

Rainbow Dash tried to strike and thrust his Magical Mystic Spear at Seekcurse, who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly. He even tried to avoid the blasts from Rarity's Diamond Gatling Blaster wrists. But both got distracted and attacked by Terracotta Warriors from engaging him. As Rarity and Rainbow Dash continued attacking and engaging the Terracotta Warriors, Seekcurse quickly opened his Pandora Box as it launched and grasped them tightly. It then electrocuted and shocked then as it was absorbing their Rainbow Powers. It even make them screamed in pain.

"I've got all of them! It's all mine now!" Seekcurse exclaimed happily and wildly, "Everything has gone according to my plan now!"

"THINK AGAIN!" The voice exclaimed firmly.

And just before Seekcurse could do anything, he got electrocuted and shocked. He fell to the ground hard while closing the Pandora's Box.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity were relieved that they were free, but they were on the edge of castle walls. Terracotta Warriors thrust their spears and pikes at her. Rainbow Dash struggled fighting back while trying to save her best friend. Rarity screamed fearfully as she was about to fall.

Anchor charged in and rammed all of Terracotta Warriors pieces aside hard while Asami charged in and grabbed her hoof in time while pulling her back. Rainbow Dash sighed in relief, and even Rarity felt that too. They both smiled at Anchor and Asami, who smiled back at them. Seekcurse grunted as he quickly get away before he get himself captured by his enemies.

"You're alright?" Asami asked in concern.

Rarity sighed in relief, "Yeah. You saved me. Thank you so much, darling."

Asami smiled, "No worries. I'm happy to help my friends and even my big brother's. I don't even want to lose Shorty Thinking's girlfriend."

"Brother?!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash asked in surprise and shock, "You're Shorty Thinking's sister?! You're kidding me!"

Asami sighed, "I knew it. He didn't tell you about me. Idiot..."

Courage Tiger, Tigress and Aquastroke continued attacking and battling with Unalaq. But he was still protected by force-field and even launching his **_Dark Thunderstorm Blasts_** at them. They dodged and avoided the attacks while striking and attacking back at him. And at the same time, he was chanting in pure darkness as he was creating the largest tsunami. He's almost done with it.

"We have to stop him!" Aquastroke exclaimed in concern.

Tigress grunted as she struggled in attacking at Unalaq, "But how? His sorcery is too strong!"

"We have to! Our home is depending on us!" Courage Tiger exclaimed firmly.

Unalaq huffed, "Give it up, fools. It's over now! There's nothing you or your friends can do. Water Tiger Kingdom is finished!"

"No, it's not!" Asasmi shouted firmly as she unleashed her electrical gloves in electrocuting and shocking Unalaq's force-field, "You're the one who is finished!"

Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Water Tiger Warriors surrounded Unalaq as they were all ready to attack and finish him off.

"BEGONE!" Unalaq exclaimed in anger as he fired his **_Dark Whips_** in launching and electrocuted his enemies to the ground hard, "I will bring salvation to this land! Water Tiger Kingdom must be destroyed! I will finish you off, just as I did to your father and brother!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone demanded in anger.

Unalaq smirked, "Yes. I did it. I was ordered by Noble Guild to finish Claw Tiger and retrieve the Imperial Seal back. I was so closed to finish him until your brother came after me. He almost finish me off if it weren't for interlopers from Central Jing. And now I will finish this off!"

"Damn you! You even murdered their dad?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in anger.

Rarity groaned, "You're monster!"

Unalaq smirked, "I'd prefer call myself - the savior. It's over now for you all."

"No, you are!" Courage Tiger exclaimed firmly as he struggled yet grunted painfully in getting up while approaching him. He groaned, "I will defeat you!"

Unalaq groaned as he tried to shock Courage Tiger, "Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Courage Tiger - Emperor of Water Tiger Kingdom! And I hereby sentenced you - death for high treason and murdered of both my father and brother! Take this!"

And just before Unalaq could do anything, Courage Tiger unleashed his Fury Tiger Slash in knocking him out and freed everyone from his **_Dark Whips_**.

Rarity then fired her Diamond Gatling Blaster wrists at him, weakening him. Rainbow Dash rammed and struck him to the walls before punching him very hard. Unalaq fired his **_Dark Balls_** at them off but they dodged and avoided the attacks. Hammerod and Anchor slammed their rod and anchor in knocking him hard for three times. Scarblade and Riverstrike charged and gave their swift slashes of their blades on his back for three times. Aquastroke and Tigress punched him for ten times before kicked him off.

And just before Unalaq could respond, Courage Tiger struck his Tiger Blade through the sorcerer's chest head on. Unalaq gasped and grunted painfully as he was slowly dying.

Courage Tiger groaned, "That's for my kingdom. This is for my family you have murdered!"

"Curse you..." Unalaq said painfully before coughed heavily, "Pitiful... It's too late now. Your kingdom will fall..."

Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Water Tiger Warriors turned to the front. They found the large tsunami wiggled as it straightly poured down hard as it was heading straight to Water Tiger Kingdom. Their home is in danger!

"We have to stop it!" Rainbow Dash asked in concern.

"There's not much time! We won't able to evacuate or stop it!" Riverstrike exclaimed in concern, "It's over..."

"No... It isn't. And I'm not gonna let my home be destroyed. Not on my watch!" Aquastroke said firmly as she stood up and positioned herself up in martial art skills like, "I'm gonna slow it down!"

"You can't! It will take lots of energy on you!" Courage Tiger exclaimed in concern, "Don't do this, Aqua!"

"I have to! Stand back!"

Aquastroke's eyes glowed brightly as she waved her hooves like she was trying to pull something back. As it responded to her will, the back of river tsunami slowly pulling back towards her. But it's still not enough to stop it. Everyone else looked worry and concern about it.

Tigress growled angrily while clenching her hooves, "Well, I'm gonna sit here and do nothing! Hang on, Aqua!"

"I won't lose my family again! Hold on, sisters!" Courage Tiger exclaimed firmly.

Both Courage Tiger and Tigress joined. They all helped Aquastroke in summoning and bringing the large tsunami's water back. They effectively have managed to bring half portion of tsunami back into normal state. But it wasn't enough as the other half portion is heading straight to the kingdom.

"This isn't good! What can we do? We're not powerful and magical as Twilight to handle this," Rarity exclaimed in concern.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Come on, guys! You can do this! Don't give in!"

Everyone cheered wildly and determinedly at the Three Tiger Family to not give up while bringing the tsunami down to normal state.

As the trio continued doing it, two familiar ghosts appeared besides them. Everyone was in shocked and surprised of it. But nevertheless, the five family members worked together as they continued bringing the tsunami down swiftly and fiercely. As it almost reached the kingdom, the tsunami slowly dying down as it returned to normal state now.

The water flowed gently and calmly into the river banks of Water Tiger Kingdom. Ponies cheered wildly and happily that their home is safe from harm and danger. At the abandoned castle, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sighed in relief, and so does everyone else. The kingdom is safe now.

"No... I failed..." Unalaq said in shock yet painfully, "Curse you all..."

Unalaq draws his last breathe before closing eyes. Everyone looked at him as his body slowly disintegrate into ashes. It then blown up to the sky. He is gone. Courage Tiger, Tigress and Aquastroke turned to both Claw Tiger and Brave Tiger who smiled at him and his family.

"Father... Brother... It's really you..."

 _"Well done, my son. I'm glad you're alive,"_ Claw Tiger said calmly

Brave Tiger smirked before gave a hoof bump on Courage's left shoulder, _"I knew you can do it! I'm glad that you didn't get yourself killed. You almost had me worried."_

"I-I... I couldn't have done it by myself. I have friends and family to help me," Courage Tiger said humbly.

Tigress giggled weakly, "Yeah, he can be hopeless and stubborn sometimes. That is why we're here for."

"We'll keep doing this," Aquastroke said happily.

 _"We noticed it. Thank you very much,"_ Claw Tiger said happily.

Brave Tiger nodded, _"Yeah. If it weren't for you all, he wouldn't have make this far. Thanks. And keep it up. And don't worry, we'll be watching over you."_

"Will we see you all again?" Tigress asked in concern.

Aquastroke sighed, "We just met..."

"Please, don't leave us again..." Courage Tiger pleaded, "Can't you see how much we miss you both?"

 _"We know. But we have to go,"_ Claw Tiger said calmly, _"We can't stay here for too long."_

Brave Tiger smiled, _"But that doesn't mean we won't visit you. Don't worry, we'll come again. Promised. Take care. We all love ya."_

"We will..." Courage, Tigress and Aquastroke said happily.

Claw Tiger and Brave Tiger turned to both Rarity and Rainbow Dash as they both gave the girls a wink. The girl replied that to them. The ghosts slowly disappeared from everyone's sights. Water Tiger Warriors bowed down in respect for the passing ones.

As Rarity and Rainbow Dash watched the event, they noticed their Cutie Marks glowing and blinking again. They smiled happily - mission accomplished!

"I guess we reconnect the family together - that's friendship problem," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Indeed, it is. I'm glad everything is alright at the end," Rarity said happily. She turned to both Shorty Thinking and Asami. She smirked in amusement, "Why didn't you all tell me about this?"

"I kinda forget," Shorty Thinking admitted meekly, "Sorry about that. But I do have another sister named Ciel. She's now working for ZeekCrimson within Ultimate Mystic Warriors. At least, I didn't forget that one."

Asami scoffed, "Typical. Sorry about him. He maybe the smartest strategist and inventor at Water Tiger Kingdom, but sometimes he can be forgetful. So, let's try this again. It's an honor to meet you again, Rarity."

Rarity giggled happily as she shook Asami's hoof, "The honor is mine, Asami. I apologize for my rude behavior."

"Apology accepted. And one day, I would like to bring Ciel here to meet you. She would be happy."

"I can't wait."

Rainbow Dash approached to four Water Tiger Warriors, "You guys are so awesome especially you, Anchor! For a Diamond Dog, you're really loyal dog. I hope we can do this again, but not fighting part. Just for some sports."

Four Tiger Warrior smiled and commented, "Thank you very much. We are honored, Rainbow Dash."

Courage Tiger, Tigress and Aquastroke looked at their kingdom from distance. They were relieved yet pleased that everything is safe and sound.

"So, everything's alright?" Aquastroke asked in concern.

"Yeah. It should be fine for now," Courage Tiger said calmly. He turned to his sisters, "Tigress, Aqua... Thank you for everything."

Tigress smiled, "It's no big deal, brother. We're always help each other out, no matter what. After all, we're family."

"Besides, you should thank those two girls. They're the reason why we came here. They helped and convinced to come after you. They even told me not to resolve with anger," Aquastroke said happily.

Courage Tiger turned to Rarity and Rainbow Dash, "Rarity, Rainbow Dash; thank you so much."

"It's no big deal," Rainbow Dash commented.

Rarity smiled and nodded, "We're glad to help around, your highness."

"Now, that is done. Is everyone up for the drink?" Courage Tiger asked in amusement. Everyone laughed happily. He then laughed as well, "Come on. We do need to drink. After all, we have won the fight. It's the least we can do to honor these girls for the help! After this, we'll show the tour to our kingdom! Who's with me?"

Everyone laughed and cheered wildly and happily as they all turned and headed back to Water Tiger Kingdom. Their home is safe from danger for now...  
 _  
END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke  
G.K Bowes: Tigress  
Gideon Emery: Courage Tiger  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Adrian Latourelle: Unalaq

 **Minor Casts:**  
George Grant: Claw Tiger  
Yuri Lowenthal: Brave Tiger  
Brian Dobson: Seekcurse  
Kyle Hebert: Scarblade  
Douglas Lee: Anchor  
Matthew Mercer: Hammerod  
Michael Sinternikilaas: Riverstrike  
Seychelle Gabriel: Asami

 **Cameo:**  
Alan Tudyk: Grand Advisor Wiserton

 **Author's Notes:**  
Like **_Episode 8.5: The Emperor and the Princess_** and **_Episode 16.5: The Kingdom of the Apes_** , this will also be connected to JusSonic's MLP Universe as well.


	27. Ep 24: The Mane Attraction

**Episode 24: The Mane Attraction**

Near to Apple Farm, Ponyville Town Ponies were setting the dome stage up for the important event - the charity event. They were led and managed by Applejack. The dome stage were filled with props such as apple-shaped trees-like, steps, speakers, light props, colorful rainbow banners. Twilight Sparkle and Apple Bloom have arrived as she was filled with shock yet amazed by it.

"Wow, Applejack!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in amazement as she approached Applejack, "Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?"

Applejack blushed, "Well, it turns out doin' up a concert's the same as settin' up a rodeo."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "And thanks to Pinkie's connections organizing the Ponypalooza Rock Concert, we've got quite a lineup for the Helping Hooves Music Festival."

"And don't forget about us," The firm voice called.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack turned and found Saber Dragoon, Dragonspear and the iron masked brownish muscular yet fierce and wild humanoid twin-horned winged dragon with a rhino's horn-like approached them as well. Western Dragon soldiers and workers helped the Ponyville Town Ponies in setting up.

"My father did send me and some ponies to help you handling the charity events," Saber Dragoon said calmly, "And father sends regards and luck for it."

Dragonspear nodded in agreement, "Our lord enjoys helping innocent ponies especially poverty and poor. He'll be here by tomorrow. He wished to see the charity event with his own eyes."

The dragon growled, "I... Help... Virtue Dragon! Help... ponies... For charity..."

"Thanks, Saber and Dragonspear. " Applejack said calmly while looking at the humanoid dragon, "Though I don't understand why he's the only dragon doesn't speak well. He almost reminds of Grunt."

Saber chuckled in amusement, "That's Gutsy's way. He never been good at education especially writing. But there's one thing he's good at - war and strategy."

"Loyal... To... Our Lord!" Gutsy exclaimed proudly.

Dragonspear smiled as he patted Gutsy's back, "Sure, you are. We all are to our friends especially this princess."

Apple Bloom bounced happily, "I can't wait for it especially I wanna be part of concert! I wonder who will be coming here."

Applejack shrugged, "Who knows, Apple Bloom, I'm just glad that we have all the help we need to get it ready for charity. Whoever is coming here, she really does care for the fillies and donates the charity a lot."

"Everypony!" The familiar voice called. Twilight and all of her friends including Spike, Saber Dragoon, Dragonspear and Gutsy turned to the entrance where Pinkie Pie charged into the area. She breathed heavily yet happily before she said happily at once, "I have the most amazing news ever! It is totally gonna freak your frizz!"

Pinkie Pie sighed in relief, "It wasn't easy. In fact, it was terribly difficult. But I have managed to book the biggest pony pop star in all of Equestria as the main attraction of the Helping Hooves Music Festival!"

"Sapphire Shores?" Applejack asked.

"Sapphire Shores?! Please!" Pinkie Pie hissed in annoyance, "Sapphire Shores is merely the second biggest pony pop star in Equestria. I have booked the one, the only, Countess Coloratura!"

Ponies awed in surprise and amazement of what they just heard. Saber Dragoon, Dragonspear and Gutsy growled in annoyance upon hearing that name like they both met her before. And even Western Dragon soldiers and workers muttered and chatted in anger and annoyance about her.

"Who in the hay is Countess Coloratura?" Applejack asked in confusion.

The ponies gasped in shock and surprise of what Applejack had said, even Pinkie Pie whose mane and tail went up yet fuzzy and hairy literally. She never heard of Countess Coloratura?!

"My frizz has been freaked!" Pinkie Pie remarked in shock. She then quickly combed her mane and tail down into her normal funky style. She then approached Applejack as she demanded in shock and concern, "How-how-how-how-how have you not heard of her?! She's the biggest pony pop star in Equestria!"

"Don't know. Though I did know a gal named Coloratura when I was just a filly." Applejack admitted. She then laughed and snorted a bit, "Wouldn't it just be the funniest thing if that Coloratura and this Coloratura were the same Coloratura? Heh."

"Do you mean to tell me that you actually know Countess Coloratura?" Apple Bloom asked in shock.

"Well, I don't think it's the same pony, since my friend wasn't any sort of high-falutin' countess."

"Do ya remember her cutie mark?"

Applejack smiled, "Sure do. It had this super colorful bunch of musical notes that just shimmered in the light."

"No way..." Apple Bloom said in shock and surprise, "Applejack! Your friend and the superstar are really the same pony! They really are Countess Coloratura! Or she is. I confused."

"What?! That's impossible! No way!"

"Actually..." Pinkie Pie said nervously while rubbing her head. She gave the picture of this mysterious Countess Coloratura's Cutie Mark to Applejack, "Apple Bloom's right about that one."

Applejack gasped in shock of what she just saw, "Well, fancy that! That there's the very same cutie mark!"

"Do you have any idea the number of hoops I had to jump through to get her to perform at the festival?!" Pinkie Pie demanded in upset, "A whole lot of hoops! That pony is very demanding!"

"Nah."

"Yah!"

"Pinkie Pie's right," Saber Dragoon said firmly, "That pony is very demanding! And we're leaving at once! Good luck with that, ponies!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"If that spoiled mare is coming here, we will not be part of it!" Dragonspear said angrily, "Not after what she has done to us especially our lord and our ponies! She and her manager pressured our ponies to complete her outrageous demands and tasks for one day!"

Gutsy roared in anger, "Coloratura... Demands... Our foods... Our treasures... Our souvenirs... Mistreat... Us... Bad... Insult... Lord Virtue... DRAGON!"

"She did?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "That can't be right! Countess Coloratura maybe a bit of demanding, but she's not a bad pony. She's a good one. She did lots of charity especially having fun and contest with the fillies like me."

"Don't let her reputation fool you," Dragonspear warned firmly.

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Believe me. I told her off about her demands, and the next; she told me and my father off! So, we banished her from ever set her hooves or her behavior to our land again."

"That's a bit of harsh there, ain't it?" Apple Bloom said in concern.

Applejack sighed as she patted Apple Bloom's mane, "This was clearly some sort of misunderstandin', 'cause Rara was just as down home as me!"

"Rara?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

Applejack smiled and nodded in confirmation, "Even that big name was too fancy for her, so I shortened Coloratura to 'Rara'!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Nine years ago..._

 _Applejack and her childhood friend - Rara who is an aquamarineish gray colored Earth Pony with twisted-like dark grayish indigo-dark indigo colored mix mane and tail with a stripe of moderate opal color, were having some fun and time together at Camp Friendship such as playing tug-of-war, swimming together and even singing the song together._

 _ **"We had the best time at Camp Friendship!" Applejack narrated, "Rara was just so easygoin'! We were like two apples from the same branch."**_

 _At the stage, both Applejack and Rara were themselves for the song. Applejack was playing her guitar while Rara prepared herself to sing. Camp Advisors were watching the event while the camper foals were busy with their own stuffs such as chatting, reading comic, eating popcorn and even playing cards._

 _Applejack narrated, **"Rara and I prepared this song for the camp talent show. When we performed, she belted it out, singin' in the most colorful, clear voice I'd ever heard!"**_

 _Young Rara: **Equestria, the land I love  
A land of harmony  
Our flag does wave from high above  
For ponykind to see**_

 _Upon hearing her beautifully and harmonically voice, camper foals stopped their activities as they turned their attention to Rara. They were all shocked and surprised to hear it. As Rara continued singing, her Cutie Mark glowed brightly in pure golden. Applejack was shocked and surprised by it._

 _Young Rara: **Equestria, a land of friends  
Where ponykind do roam  
They say true friendship never ends  
Equestria, my home**_

 _With the sound of triangle played by Applejack, the music ends. The campers chatted and cheered happily for Rara being the best singer. Both Rara and Applejack hugged each other happily while sobbed with tears of joy._  
 _ **  
"After camp, we wrote to each other for a bit, but... then we lost touch."**_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

Apple Bloom awed in amazement, "That's amazing..."

"Rara always did want to go to Manehattan to try and make it big." Applejack said happily. She gave frown yet concerned face, "But a demandin' diva? Saber, are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Saber Dragoon said in annoyance. He sighed, "Whatever happens between you and that spoiled mare is long gone. And believe me, Applejack, she's not the same pony you used to know."

Dragonspear nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Not after what she had done to our home, it's wise that you don't trust her."

"Beat... Her... Up!" Gutsy exclaimed in anger.

Applejack groaned in annoyance, "Just you wait, ya'all. Once Rara gets here, you'll see she's just a plain old pony like you and me."

Pinkie Pie gasped like something surprised, "I don't have to wait – she's here!"

Ponies were surprised and shocked of what Pinkie Pie had say. She pointed at the entrance. They looked at her direction. They saw a giant golden diamond-like carried by four dancers by their backs holding its poles. The visitors were heading to their direction.

As the dancers stopped, the giant diamond transformed into a giant golden throne chair-like with speakers as handlers where the mysterious pony was sleeping. As she got up, she walked down the steps. She worn make up with thicker eyelashes as well as wearing long whitish ponytail with purplish stripe mane and tail wig. She was dressed with the purple jacket while wearing the diamond bracelets by her neck and hoof. Countess Coloratura or Rara has arrived?

The Ponyville Town Ponies awed and cheered excitedly and happily while Western Dragon Kingdom Ponies grunted and groaned angrily about Rara's arrival.

"Rara?" Applejack asked in shock and concern.

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "Countess Coloratura!"

"Clear the way! Stand back! Keep your hooves and tail to yourselves!" The angry voice demanded.

As the ponies moved aside, Pinkie Pie stayed still while looking very happy and excited. Svengallop the white Earth Pony with light short brownish funky and tail worn the manager suit knocked Pinkie to the ground while moving to the front. Countess Coloratura and her dancers followed him to the stage while not watching where they're stepping...

Apple Bloom squealed happily, "I can't believe she's here! Your best friend is here - Rara as the Countess Coloratura! She's finally here!"

"No... that can't be her." Applejack said in concern. She and Apple Bloom approached Rara from behind as she cleared throat, "Um... hi. Remember me? We met at Camp Friendship? I gave you the nickname 'Rara'?"

Countess Coloratura gasped in surprise like the words hit hers. She turned to Applejack with surprise looks.

"AJ?" Rara asked in surprise. Applejack smiled happily while nodded happily. She gasped upon looking at Apple Bloom, "This must be your little sister you wrote to me about. Apple Bloom, we finally meet!"

Apple Bloom gasped, "She knows me! Applejack, you wrote to Countess Coloratura about me?!"

Rara nodded happily, "AJ said you were the best little sister ever, Apple Bloom!"

Applejack smiled happily to see Rara actually remembers both her and her letter. And just before Rara could do anything, Svengallop whispered to her. She sighed and nodded in agreement. She gave 'Kiss' stamp on both Applejack and Apple Bloom.

Rara smiled, "Hoofsies!"

As Rara turned and approached to her other fans, both Applejack and Apple Bloom were in stunned and surprised. Rarity approached the Apple Sisters.

"Ooh, you got hoofsies from Countess Coloratura! Look! Ooh, she clearly thinks you're very special!" Rarity commented happily.

Apple Bloom squealed while bounced happily, "I know! Countess Coloratura gave me her hoofsies! I always want that! Thanks, AJ, for being her best friend! I can ask her, sing with her and talk with her about everything especially about you!"

Applejack hummed in concern yet suspiciously. She looked at Rara giving some hoofsies to her fans. She can't help that Saber Dragoon and his officers were telling the truth about her especially about her manager - Svengallop.

As the dancer stopped ponies from approached Rara, she and Svengallop have their own private chats.

"Now that's how you make an entrance! Big, bold, absolutely stunning!" Svengallop commented proudly. He grunted a bit, "Though it was muddied a bit with your interaction with that dusty farmpony. Do you actually know her?"

Rara nodded, "Oh, yeah, that's my childhood fillyfriend AJ! She was the one that started calling me Rara."

"Oh, yes, how cute and... common." Svengallop remarked in annoyance, "Of course, I was the one that started calling you Countess, and just look at how you've moved up in Equestria since then! Why, you've gotten everything you've ever wanted! And if I were you, I watch out for her."

"Why?"

"Remember the incident from Western Dragon Kingdom?"

Rara got shocked yet concerned about the incident being reminded, "It's something I want to forget it. What does it have to do with Applejack?"

"That," Svengallop said in annoyance as he pointed at Applejack and Apple Bloom were discussing with Saber Dragoon, Dragonspear and Gutsy about something. He huffed in annoyance, "She seems to be friend with those filth. And no doubt those ponies will tell your friends about the incident, she will ignore and abandon you, Countess Coloratura."

"No. She wouldn't. AJ wouldn't do such a thing to me," Rara said in concern, "She wouldn't..."

Svengallop sighed as he shown little concern and sympathy, "I'm sorry, Coloratura. She may against you or even me. Just watch out for her and her 'so-called' friends."

Rara hummed, "I hope you're wrong about this."

"Speaking of watch out, where is the pony Pinkie Pie?" Svengallop called in annoyance.

Pinkie Pie approached Svengallop, along with her wagon, "Ooh! I'm the pony Pinkie Pie, Mr. Manager, sir!"

"Do you have the water imported from Rainbow Falls that I requested for Countess Coloratura?"

"I have twenty glass containers full right here!"

"Hm. Let us confirm that you acquired the rest of the items that Countess Coloratura requested before she performs her run-through, shall we?"

"Ooh, we shall!"

Svengallop hummed as he looked and inspected the items from the wagon, "Floral arrangements from the royal Canterlot gardens... Chocolate éclairs made by Gustave le Grand... A selection of crystals from the Crystal Empire... Freshly picked cherries from Cherry Jubilee's farm separated red from yellow..."

Svengallop sighed as he approached Countess Coloratura, "Well, by some miracle, your requests have been reasonably met. So let us move on... to rehearsal!"

Rara sighed as she nodded in agreement. Both her and Svengallop headed off at once. Applejack witnessed everything. She was in shock and concern of it.

"You were right, Saber. The Rara I knew didn't hide behind a veil givin' out fake stamp kisses, sippin' up imported water, and needin' her cherries separated."

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Like I said, Applejack - whatever happens between you and her is long gone. I know it's hard to see our friends change."

Applejack hummed, "She's become a whole other pony!"

"Come on, sis. Don't get upset by her changes. Just be happy that you finally get to see her," Apple Bloom said happily, "Besides, you should Countess Coloratura moves! You won't believe it!"

"I... hate... her songs!" Gutsy exclaimed in anger.

"And so are we," Dragonspear remarked dryly, "I wouldn't waste my time with her if I were you. We should get moving. We're going home."

Applejack sighed, "Come on, ya'all. Don't be like that. She's not what you think she is. I know there's some Rara inside her. Believe me. Just give her a chance. I'll prove it."

Saber Dragoon sighed, "Fine. Don't make me regret this."

Apple Bloom giggled, "Trust us. You won't."

On the stage, Svengallop gathered, led and coordinated the dancers to their position. Dancers on both sides of stage while Rara on top of the steps. With everyone in their positions, he gave the signal to others to begin their rehearsal. As the lights blinked and smokes burst out, Rara began climbing down the steps as she was shaking her mane and singing in pop style.

Rara: _Time for the spectacle  
Time for the show  
The lights are bright and the colors glow  
_  
As Rara reached down, she gave her left hoof raised up and sang her last line prolonged. The fire popped and exploded to the sky, fan blew her tail and mane up and colorful lighting shoots everywhere.

Rara: _I'm not just anypony  
I think you know  
The time is now, it's about to blow!_

The dancers emerged from their hidden positions as they began dancing wildly and professionally. Rara continued singing and dancing calmly, with light flashing and blinking, as well as smoke continued burst out.

Rara: _Razzle dazzle  
Glitz and glam  
Turn it all up, it's a spectacle  
Razzle dazzle  
Glitz and glam  
Turn it all up, it's a spectacle_

As more of lighting shooting and flashing for few times, Rara continued singing and dancing briefly. The dancers continued dancing a lot. The unicorn fired his beam on her throat as she gave the loud and prolong vocalize.

Rara: _Give me more  
Razzle dazzle  
Glitter eyes, big surprise  
Lights, cameras_

The dancers emerged from their hidden positions as they began dancing wildly and professionally. Rara continued singing and dancing calmly, with light flashing and blinking, as well as smoke continued burst out. At the last moment, she stood firmly while her right hoof up.

Rara: _Razzle dazzle  
Glitz and glam  
Turn it all up, it's a spectacle  
Hear the applause  
Here to impress  
Not just a pony, I am the Countess!_

Ponyville Town Ponies cheered wildly and excitedly. Western Dragon Kingdom Ponies muttered and chatted with each other about Rara's song especially their three generals. Applejack was in shock and freaked out as she couldn't believe of what she heard and see. This is not the same Rara she used to know since Camp Friendship.

As the workers and dancers taking break, Svengallop approached Rara as he commented and remarked arrogantly and proudly.

"Oh, my shining star! Thanks to the sparkling costumes, dazzling choreography, and brilliant vocal effects that I designed, your performance was spectacular, Countess Coloratura!"

"Oh," Rara laughed a bit, "thank you, Svengallop!"

Applejack saw everything as she groaned in annoyance, "Correct me if I'm wrong here, but that feller isn't actually complimentin' Rara. He's complimentin' all the bells and whistles he's piled on to make her Countess Coloratura."

"You're correct about that one. Wanna know why Countess Coloratura famous," Saber Dragoon asked in annoyance. Applejack nodded. He continued, "She relied too much on effects, lighting and full of nonsense technology. It shows her that she doesn't have the skills at all."

"Aw, come on Saber. Don;t be like that," Apple Bloom said calmly and concern, "All those kind of elements take tons of work for her performance. Without them, Countess Coloratura wouldn't exist."

Applejack sighed, "If you ask me, that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing."

Saber Dragoon nodded, "I know what you mean."

At the stage, both Rara and Svengallop continued chatting with each other. Rara sighed in tiredness and exhaustion from rehearsing.

"Oh, if we're all done here, I'd love to go back to my trailer and rest, Svengallop."

Pinkie Pie approached and reported, "Actually, right now you're scheduled for your meet and greet with the schoolponies!"

Svengallop groaned as she whispered to Rara, "Ugh. I can totally get you out of meeting with the schoolponies, Countess."

Applejack was in shock before she groaned in annoyance and anger. Apple Bloom also felt her older sister's anger as well. They don't like Svengallop's attitude especially commanding Rara to do what he wants right for her.

"Absolutely not," Rara exclaimed firmly, "My favorite part of any event is meeting with the schoolponies!"

Applejack smiled as she approached Rara, "The schoolponies'll be so happy to hear that, Rara!"

"We will appreciate that much, Countess Coloratura," Apple Bloom said happily.

"Thank you" Rara smiled. As she followed the Apple Sisters, she spotted three familiar faces that she never want to see. She greeted dryly, "Nice to see you three again."

"Like wise, Countess..." Saber Dragoon said in annoyance.

Dragonspear nodded, "Hopefully you behaved well, Coloratura."

Gutsy growled angrily, "Watching... You..."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Are they serious?"

Applejack sighed in annoyance, "Why am I not surprised?"

Applejack guided all of her friends to the barnyard where the schoolponies were waiting and exciting to meet Rara or Countess Coloratura. Svengallop gave his annoying yet unpleasant glares at Applejack and Apple Bloom.

* * *

Near to barnyard, Rara gathered all of the schoolponies at the small stage while Photo Finish took the photos of them both. She then began announced about the event.

"Ponyville schoolponies! As part of the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I'm holding a contest where some of you will get a chance to sing with me onstage at the concert tomorrow! Sound fun?"

The foals cheered wildly and happily. Rara smiled happily to see little ponies loved her and her ideas. She then asked them of who wants some hoofies. Applejack smiled in relief and happy. Apple Bloom approached her as she was relieved to see her older sister happy.

"I'd take it that you're happy to see Rara you used to remember?" Apple Bloom asked happily.

Applejack nodded, "You bet, Apple Bloom. This is real her. It's her that you should meet."

"But... I got everything you requested!"

Applejack and Apple Bloom looked shock and concern of what they just heard. They turned to the Sweet Apple Acres's entrance where Pinkie Pie and Svengallop chatting and discussing with each other.

"That was for Countess Coloratura! This is for me! And what I want is premium oats!"

Pinkie Pie gulped as she held the plate of oats out, "Oh! Well, we have lots of tasty oats right here in Ponyville!"

Svengallop groaned as he threw hers aside hard, "I would not feed those to a chicken! I want top-of-the-line Appleloosan oats! Next, it appears that we are surrounded by apple trees. Bring me five hundred pre-peeled, pre-cored apples, and I want those things in twenty-four hours!"

Pinkie Pie gasped fearfully, "But that's impossible!"

"Do you want me to pull Countess Coloratura from your little podunk charity show?! Because I will!" Svengallop exclaimed in anger.

As Svengallop walked away, Applejack and Apple Bloom emerged from the bushes as they all shown very angry and upset about it. They then approached heartbroken and shocked Pinkie Pie. Saber Dragoon, Dragonspear and Gutsy came towards them as well.

Pinkie frantically exclaimed, "Applejack! Svengallop just made all of these new demands and he said—"

Applejack interrupted, "I heard, Pinkie. But don't you fret. I'll talk to Rara and fix things right up."

"And you'd think she'll help us to deal with him?" Saber asked suspiciously yet concern.

"You heard what happen! There is no way Rara could demand that much! Svengallop is the pony who makes the outrageous demands, not her."

"But still-!"

"No! I have to tell her about Svengallop. Hopefully, she give him some piece of her mind! I can't let him do what he wants especially manipulating her! She's my friend!"

"Applejack is right, young lord. Perhaps rumors were wrong," Dragonspear said in concern, "Master Skysoar did warn us that we should be worry about her manager, not her. We misjudge her."

Gutsy growled, "Svengallop... Must... Pay..."

Saber Dragoon sighed, "Alright. We'll do your way, Applejack. Don't make me regret this."

"Trust me. You won't regret it," Apple Bloom said firmly.

Applejack smiled in relief as she and Apple Bloom led and guided three officers of Western Dragon Kingdom to the stage. Rara continued chatting and giving the foals some of hoofsies. Nyx was the last pony to get it. Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon were behind of her. Rara gave the hoofsies to both Nyx and Twilight Sparkle.

"Hoofsie for you and your mummy too, Nyxie."

Nyx giggled happily as she looked at her cheek that covered by red hoofsie, "Thank you very much, Countess Coloratura. I have her hoofsie on my cheek!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled while patted Nyx, "It's so hard to believe that you and Applejack were friends once before. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, your highness. I'm thankful to be part of charity event," Rara thanked and bowed humbly. She then spotted Shadow Dragon behind her. She gasped, "Shadow Dragon? Is that you?"

Shadow Dragon hummed in surprise while looking closely at her, "Rara?"

"You know each other?" Twilight Sparkle and Nyx asked in surprise.

Rara smiled and nodded happily, "Yes, he was my mentor! I met him when I was at least 16 or 17 years old during my stay at Manehatten. While I was practicing my singing, I met Shadow Dragon and Dragoking at Central Park."

Shadow Dragon blushed a bit, "That's true. After hearing her voice and seeing her lyrics, I decide to train her to be professional singer. She really has some potential to be one."

"And not to mention, we both became the couples. It was the best."

"Huh? You dated Countess Coloratura before me?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock. Shadow Dragon blushed as he looked away. She giggled in amusement before giving him a nudge, "You sly fox. Why didn't you tell me that you dated the pop star?!"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! We could have gotten free tickets, merchandise and hoofsies without paying the price!"

"If I did, you'd be jealous. And the last thing I want is your temper," Shadow Dragon blushed in embarrassment. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes in amusement while Nyx giggled. He continued, "But nine months later, things change when Svengallop came. I warned her about him and his 'promises' but ignored it and go with him. I was upset and angry with her. So, we both broke up."

Rara sighed, "Yeah. That's true. We never see each other for almost 5 years. But worth it when I finally became a star."

"To become a true singer, you must use your true talents to perform, not hide behind the tricks," Shadow Dragon said firmly and disappointingly, "For what you have done till now, that's not even your skills. You haven't change a bit."

Rara smiled while shaking her head, "And you're still the same stern teacher and boyfriend I used to love and have fun with. Either way, I hope you enjoyed your happiness with Princess Twilight. Take care of him, your highness. He tends to get into some fights."

"I will," Twilight Sparkle smiled before looked at Shadow Dragon, "You and I are gonna have a long talk and fun especially your past relationship with Countess Coloratura."

Nyx nodded in agreement while bounced happily, "I want to know how you and her became the couples, just before you met mummy!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Oh boy..."

As Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Dragon and Nyx left; Applejack and her friends approached Rara to have a talk.

"Uh... Hey, Rara, you mind if I talk to you about your manager?"

Rara smiled, "Sure, what about him?"

Applejack sighed, "Well, while you were meetin' with the schoolponies, he was demandin' all sorts of stuff from Pinkie Pie."

"Svengallop works very hard as my manager, AJ, so if he needs some things when we're on the road, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Well, do you see somethin' wrong with him tellin' Pinkie that if she doesn't get those things by tomorrow, he'd pull you from our charity festival?"

"What? But he knows how important charity is to me, and leaving the festival would completely ruin my image!"

Applejack hissed in concern, "I'm afraid Svengallop doesn't give a pickled pippin about your charity work."

Apple Bloom nodded in agreement, "She's right about that."

Rara shook her head and protested in denial, "That's not true! Svengallop has always supported me in all my interests. You're just saying those things because you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Applejack demanded in anger, "A pony who hides behind a veil so thick she can't see when somepony's usin' her? No, I'm not jealous of that, Rara!"

"I am not Rara! I am Countess Coloratura!" Rara snarled, "And while we may have been friends when we were young, we have clearly gone in different directions! I wouldn't be surprise that those barbarians told you about the incident."

"What?! Did you call my friends barbarians?!" Applejack demanded in anger.

"Yes! Because they blamed and accused of me for making lots of demands! They even kicked me out from their homeland. We need the supplies for the trip, making music and album especially charity event! How could I help them if I don't have those supplies. They told you, did they?"

"They did. But I'd never want to believe it because Sevngallop is the one who make the mess!"

"Don't you dare blame him for this, Applejack! I don't want to hear this anymore. Now if you excuse me, I've got more important work to do than this. Goodbye, old friend..."

Rara turned and walked away from her old friend. Applejack then gave a upset and pained looks. Apple Bloom and others looked concern and worry about it. Applejack has lost her childhood friend...

* * *

In the next morning, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were peeling apples off the skins. They have no choice but to complete it before Svengallop threatened to pull Rara or Countess Coloratura from the charity event. Apple Bloom did nothing but watch the event. She was in pain and upset to see her older sister and Rara fight with each other due to Svengallop's manipulation.

Saber Dragoon approached Apple Bloom, "Apple Bloom, I'm sorry for everything. I was wrong to misjudge Countess Coloratura over the outrageous demands."

"I know," Apple Bloom said in understanding, "There must be something we can do to help AJ and Rara. I don't want to see them fighting each other!"

Dragonspear hummed before gasped in realization, "There is! The pouch! Master Skysour gave it to me before we left. He told us to open it when Applejack reached critical point."

"Open... It..." Gutsy exclaimed.

Dragonspear took and open the pouch. He then open the folded note into whole. He and all of his friend read it carefully. They then looked at each other for the moment. They smiled and nodded in agreement. That could work.

Saber Dragoon and Apple Bloom approached Applejack, who continued peeling the apples out.

"You okay, AJ?" Saber Dragoon asked in concern. Applejack remained silent for the moment. He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I really do."

Applejack sighed, "It doesn't matter. Rara wouldn't want to talk with me since she thinks Svengallop is always right. No point to talk her out."

"So, that's it? You're gonna give her up?" Apple Bloom asked in upset. Applejack looked at her. She continued, "Just because you had one fight with her doesn't mean you should quit or forget about it! She needs you, AJ."

"But Apple Bloom-!"

"The last thing you want is her to be laughingstock! Everypony will never ever look up to her again. Nopony, not even that jerk Svengallop would bother to help her. But you do. You and her are friends."

"Apple Bloom..."

Apple Bloom sobbed tearfully while hugging Applejack, "Please, Applejack; don't you dare give up that! Please, help Rara..."

"Your sister's right." Saber Dragoon said firmly, "You can't let Svengallop manipulating her. She can't see it. She needs us. She needs you."

Apple Bloom wiped her tears off while showing her firm face, "So, are you gonna help her or not?"

Applejack thought for the moment. She then gave the firm and proud looks. She then nodded firmly. Saber Dragoon, Apple Bloom, Dragonspear and even Gutsy smiled in relief. Applejack turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry, Pinkie, but there is no way I'm lettin' that lousy Svengallop use my friend like that!"

Pinkie Pie was in shock and concern as she fell behind the peeled apples hard. Applejack headed off at once while her friends followed her. They have to find and convinced Rara about Svengallop's true nature before it's too late...

* * *

Applejack and her friends approached to the big stage, where Rara was leading and instructing ponies handling the stage and preparation for tonight's event.

"Countess Coloratura!" Applejack called.

Rara looked surprised and amazed as she turned to her best friend, "Wow, AJ, you said my real name."

"I said your new name, but I saw the real you hangin' out with those schoolponies yesterday. And I know somepony that'd prefer if you stop doin' those little events."

"Ugh, not this again."

"Come on now. You've just got to give me a chance to prove what I'm sayin' is true."

"Please, Rara, let AJ help you. You and her were best friends." Apple Bloom pleaded, "She would never lie to you. You've gotta believe in her."

Saber Dragoon nodded in agreement, "You trust Skysoar, don't you? He's the only pony who believed in you as innocent. Prove us that you are by trusting us and AJ."

Rara hummed a bit before sighed, "And just how are you going to do that?"

Applejack smirked, "Do exactly what we say. We'll see if that Svengallop truly has your best interests at heart."

Saber Dragoon nodded, "Skysoar's plan never fails. Listen carefully..."

Saber Dragoon and Applejack explained the plan to Rara about it, which she reluctantly to follow it as she's still unsure about Svengallop and his outrageous demands since he was her friend and manager when she began her music career. Either way, she has to see it with her own eyes.

As ponies were setting the props up for the event, Rara called Svengallop. Svengallop came from her right side of stage.

"Here I am! Did you need something?" Svengallop asked calmly.

"Yes, I was... considering..." Rara said reluctantly yet fearfully. She gulped as she hated doing it, "m-maybe cancelling the contest with the schoolponies...?"

Svengallop gasped in surprise yet relief, "Countess, this is wonderful! I've been waiting forever for you to cancel that pointless schoolpony contest."

"You... have?" Rara asked in shock.

"You do it at every charity event, and it does absolutely nothing to promote the Countess Coloratura image that I built! Consider it cancelled."

Rara was in shock and upset to hear what Svengallop had said. Applejack, Apple Bloom and even Shadow Dragon were right about him. He doesn't really care about schoolponies' contest without asking her or even pleaded her to re-considerate it.

"Pinkie Pie!" Svengallop called. Pinkie Pie trotted straight before him. She breathed heavily after spending a long time in peeling the apples' skin out. Svengallop smiled proudly, "We are making some adjustments to the show. Follow me!"

As both Svengallop and Pinkie Pie moved back to the backstage, Rara nodded in giving the signal to Applejack and Apple Bloom. They both nodded before turned to Twilight Sparkle and Nyx as they waved their friends to move out.

As both Alicorns flew in midair while following Svengallop and Pinkie Pie to the backstage, they used their magic in recording the event as the Earth Ponies began to have chats.

"Cancel the contest for the fillies and schedule me a spa treatment. Now that I don't have to oversee a rehearsal with those brats, I have time for the works!" Svengallop said happily. He then gave Pinkie Pie a glare, "You know the drill! Deliver, or the diva ditches your dippy charity!"

Pinkie Pie gulped fearfully as she nodded in understanding. Svengallop smiled happily as everything has gone exactly of what he wanted.

He returned to the stage to have a word with Rara. And just before he could do anything, a familiar voice and scene appeared on the blank screen. Both Western Dragon Kingdom and Ponyville Town Ponies chatted and muttered angrily about Svengallop's behavior and threat. Rara was even angry and furious about his behavior.

"So that's how you've been managing things?" Rara demanded.

Svengallop huffed as he brushed the claim off, "Yeah, so? What's the problem?"

"The problem is, is you've been using my name to intimidate ponies to get what you want! Your demands is the reason why Western Dragon Kingdom banished us from going to that land again! All because of your greed!"

"But I work incredibly hard for you! I deserve everything I get!"

"But not because you scare ponies into thinking I won't perform for their charities otherwise! I would never do that to my fans! Which is why you should have known that I would never cancel the schoolponies' contest!"

Svengallop groaned angrily, "Hmph. All this charity and schoolpony contest nonsense is just remnants of that boring little Rara I met back in Manehattan!"

Rara groaned angrily as she lifted her face cloth up, "Unlike my old teacher, Shadow Dragon understands the real me more than you! He always taught me that showing charity and kindness have rewards - happiness! He trained me to be good singer with heart and passion! All you can think of is yourself! He was right about you! Therefore, I no longer need your service!"

"Ha, that's a joke! I made you somepony while he wasted your time to perfect your skills! What can you even do without me?" Svengallop exclaimed in annoyance, Good luck, Countess Coloratura! Good luck."

"That's all we need to hear." Saber Dragoon said firmly as he and his Western Dragon Kingdom soldier surrounded Svengallop. He took the scroll out and announced, "In the name of Western Dragon Kingdom, you are under arrest for using rude behavior, blackmail and threaten the innocent and mostly - insult the Emperor!"

Dragonspear nodded firmly, "And don't worry, you're not going to prison... yet. Without Countess Coloratura's protection, we all would like to have a word with you."

Gutsy chuckled in amusement as he grabbed Svengallop by neck, "Crush... You..."

Svengallop gulped before chuckled nervously, "Can we talk this out? Please? I can do anything! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Take him away," Saber Dragoon ordered.

As Gusty dragged Svengallop away from ponies, the former manager screamed fearfully. His soldiers followed him. They all would like to give Svengallop some piece of their mind. They all began beating him up very hard and fiercely at the backstage. He continued screaming painfully.

Rara looked down in upset yet concern of what Svengallop had said. Applejack and Apple Bloom approached her for comfort.

"Oh, Rara, I'm so sorry."

Apple Bloom nodded in concern, "Are you gonna be okay for the concert tonight?"

Rara sighed, "Of course. After all, the show must go on!"

* * *

Night time...

"Oh, my gosh! Svengallop's right! This is gonna be a disaster! I'm gonna be terrible!"

Rara panicked as she found out that the dancers are not in their position, the props and special effect machines were not ready, and even herself not completely dress or even worn the make-up. She is doomed!

Applejack and Apple Bloom entered the backstage as they found Rara was panicking.

"So much of getting rid of Svengallop," Apple Bloom asked in concern, "Why do you need that jerk? He deserve the punishment for the mess he make."

Rara hissed in concern as she looked at the mirror, "Because Svengallop was in charge of everything! The lights, the visuals, the sound! Without Svengallop, I have nothing!"

Applejack sighed while shaking her head calmly. She approached and made Rara comfort.

"Now, now, don't go gettin' yourself into a tizzy there, Rara. Svengallop turned you into Countess Coloratura and acted like your friend so he could enjoy the perks that came with bein' a star. But the real perk of friendship is gettin' to see your friend bein' true to their self."

Applejack hugged Rara, "And Rara, when you're simply yourself, you're the brightest star I've ever seen shine."

Rara then looked at the mirror as she slowly gave in thoughts of what Applejack has said. She's right about it. Rara has an idea of what to do now...

* * *

Both Ponyvillw Town Ponies and Western Dragon Kingdom were gathered at the stage, even Virtue Dragon was there for supporting and sponsoring the charity event. They all cheered wildly and happily as Twilight Sparkle emerged from the curtains as she announced through microphone.

"Good evening, everypony! Welcome to opening night of the Helping Hooves Music Festival! Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act – Countess Coloratura!"

As Twilight Sparkle moved aside, the curtains unfolded. The spotlight turned on and aimed on Rara with her original hairstyle and tail dressed in simple black blouse and a transparent grayish skirt, as well as wearing silver Egyptian necklace. She was neared to the grand piano. She smiled.

"This song may be familiar, but yet, it's totally different. Kind of like me, Rara."

The ponies were in confuse and shock as they chatted and muttered with each other, and even Virtue Dragon wasn't aware of it. As Rara began playing the piano calmly yet professionally, she sang harmonically and passionately.

Rara: _I'm here to show you who I am  
Throw off the veil, it's finally time  
There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa  
And now I feel my stars align_

As Rara continued singing, the unicorns slowly glowed their horns with a sparkle of star.

Rara: _For I had believed what I was sold  
I did all the things that I was told  
But all that has changed, and now I'm bold  
'Cause I know_

With the cue given, the stage lightened up beneath the curtain. The conductor and his orchestra played their instrument in supporting and boosting Rara's singing and playing the piano.

Rara: _That I am just a pony  
I make mistakes from time to time  
But now I know the real me  
And put my heart out on the line_

Four Cutie Mark Crusaders nuzzled and touched each other's faces happily while listening to the song happily.

Rara: _And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
Just like the magic inside of you_

Rara continued playing the piano, she emotionally sang her song with the tone of joyousness yet despair and relief.

Rara: _And now I see those colors  
Right before my eyes  
I hear my voice so clearly  
And I know that it is right_

Rara went into determined and proud of singing the song. Her Cutie Mark glowed brightly and colorfully.

Rara: _They thought I was weak, but I am strong  
They sold me the world, but they were wrong  
And now that I'm back, I still belong  
'Cause I know_

As Rara sang it out loud, ponies cheered wildly and happily for her including Applejack. She sobbed tearfully in both happiness and proudly to see her childhood friend finally revealed her true colors and true performances.

Rara: _That I am just a pony  
I make mistakes from time to time  
But now I know the real me  
And put my heart out on the line_

During the performance, Rara also cried tearfully in joy and pride as she finally express her emotions in singing and playing the piano. She was relieved to have friends like Applejack.

Rara: _And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
And let the magic in my heart stay true  
Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
Just like the magic inside of you  
Just like the magic inside of you..._

With the song ended, Rara smiled and bowed before the ponies. They all cheered wildly and happily, including Virtue Dragon and his ponies.

Rara used the microphone as she approached to the front to announced,

"Thank you, everypony! When I arrived at the Helping Hooves Music Festival, I had forgotten who I really was! But then an old friend reminded me what real friendship is about, and she told me that if I was true to myself, I couldn't go wrong!"

Rara then looked at Virtue Dragon, "To the Emperor from the West of Ma, I owe you a great apology for the misunderstanding and rude behavior of me. Please, forgive me."

"It is alright, Rara. I too owe you an apology," Virtue Dragon bowed down for the moment. He smirked proudly, "And I would like to make this up to you! Ponies, allow me to present you to make this event interesting - who wants to wreck Svengallop the Anti-Charity Pony?!"

Ponies and even foals cheered wildly and happily. Gutsy moved the hanging cargo to the front for the show. Svengallop revealed himself to be beaten up badly while he was hanging upside down. He moaned and groaned painfully. Saber Dragoon and Dragonspear moved to the front as they both held several kendo sticks.

Saber Dragoon held his kendo stick up, "Gather around, ponies! It's time for the special game - Wreck the Anti-Charity Pony! And who would be honor to this game is none other than Svengallop himself. Thank you for volunteer!"

Dragonspear threw sticks to the foals while blindfolding them all, "The one who gave him the best, hardest and most beats on Svengallop gets free Countess Coloratura merchandise and free candies! Come and join the fun! Another one will be fallen to our spears!"

Ponies cheered wildly and happily. Both adults and foals were all in offense positions. They're ready to attack Svengallop, even Gutsy joined the fight. Svengallop gulped fearfully.

"Wreck... Him!" Gutsy roared happily.

The ponies cheered wildly and happily as they used and wrecked their kendo sticks on Svengallop very hard and fiercely. He then screamed and pleaded for help painfully and fearfully, as well as begging that he will do anything as he wanted to get out of here. Ponies laughed in amusement about his whining.

Rara smiled as she continued her announcement, "Have fun in beating that Anti-Charity Pony up! And now, I have a very special surprise for her. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Nyx, come on up!"

As four Cutie Mark Crusaders got up on the stage, the spotlight turned on both them and Rara. They both then began to sing together, with both harmonically and passionately. The Flag of Equestria lowered down.

Rara and Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Equestria, the land I love  
A land of harmony  
Our flag does wave from high above  
For ponykind to see_

Rara lend her hoof down for Applejack to grab. As Applejack grabbed hers, she was pulled up on the stage. Both Rara and Cutie Mark Crusaders continued singing.

Rara and Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Equestria, a land of friends  
Where ponykind do roam  
They say true friendship never ends  
Equestria, my home  
_  
With the song ended, ponies cheered wildly and happily for the performance. Sweetie Belle levitated the triangle up. Applejack played it once. Both her and Rara nuzzled each other's faces happily. Friendship till the end...

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Lena Hall: Countess Coloratura/Rara  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon

 **Minor Casts:**  
Colin Murdoch: Svengallop  
Terrence Stone: Dragonspear  
Alan Shearman: Gutsy  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle

 **Cameo:**  
Tabitha St Germain: Rarity  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Dave B. Mitchell: Virtue Dragon

 **Author Notes:**  
1\. How about this one? Do you like to see Svengallop get to beaten up? He deserve it.

2\. Prepare one of last three episodes - **_Episode 24.5 Shadow of Princess Twilight_** , based on both **_Kiss of the Dark (Fanfiction by Soothing Stone)_** and S ** _iege of Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - IDW Publishing Comic Book)_**. This sets before **_Mystic Season 5 Finale - Episode 25 & 26 - Cutie Re-Mark Part I & II_**.


	28. Ep 24&Half: Shadow of Princess Twilight

**Author's Notes:**

This will be more darker, mature and serious tone than the comic book you have read, inspired by ** _GashibokA's 'Recall the Time of No Return'_** , ** _Yula568's 'Masters and Students'_** and **_Soothing Stones's 'Kiss of the Dark'_** , as well as **_'Star Wars: the Clone Wars (2008) Season 6 Episode 5 -7'._**

Nyx won't be involved due to following terms and condition of **_PenStrokePony_** that she will not be part of any mature content. But she will be mentioned only.

* * *

 **Episode 24.5: Shadow of Princess Twilight**

The familiar yet taller lavender Alicorn Pony with long horn, mane and tail has demonic greenish eyes with crimson pupil, and worn demonically armor with lavender cape and horned helmet while her Cutie Mark is sparkling star but with demon eye and five black stars has entered the dungeon. She walked all the way down the hallway while looking around of her surroundings - prison cells for all of Crystal Ponies.

Upon arriving at the end of hallway, she entered the restricted chamber. She was marching straight to the front. She took a glance at seven ponies trapped within the giant tube cells-like - Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Tailtech on right side while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Icy on left side. The front was her former lover as he was held tightly by chains from both sides.

"Look at how the mighty has fallen..."

"Twi... Twilight Sparkle..." Shadow Dragon moaned and groaned painfully.

Twilight Sparkle smirked darkly, "That name means nothing, Shadow Dragon. My true name is Midnight Sparkle - Queen of the Shadows and Wife of King Sombra..."

Shadow Dragon was heartbroken and pained to see her like that, "No... You couldn't! You can't be! You just can't!"

"I already am, Dragon General..." Twilight Sparkle said darkly yet amusingly. She turned to her former friends, "You all could have followed me, than none of this could have happen. I trusted you all. But you betrayed me at the end. Some friends you turned out to be."

Applejack grunted painfully while cried tearfully, "Twilight, we would never betray you! We have always been there for you! You've known us for long time! And now, you broke our heart..."

"[Tailtech] Twilight, snap out of it! [Icy] Don't you remember anything?! Don't you remember about your friendship?! Don't you remember your loved one?! [Fluttershy] Please, Twilight, turn back now! There's still time! [Rarity] Come back to us, darling! You can't let Sombra control you! [Rainbow Dash] You're our princess - Princess of Friendship! You're our best friend. You can't do this! [Pinkie Pie] I don't want evil Twilight! Bring her back!"

Twilight Sparkle gave dark yet unemotional glare at her own friends, "Like I said before, Twilight Sparkle is gone. The one who is standing before is Queen Midnight Sparkle."

Shadow Dragon and his friends were in shock, despaired and pained to see it. The Twilight Sparkle they used to know is gone...

"No..." Everyone asked in shock and pain.

Shadow Dragon grunted painfully, "You can't! You can't abandoned everything of what we all have been through?! Hasn't our friendship mean anything to you?!"

Twilight Sparkle scoffed in amusement, "Nothing but empty words when one refused to help another when she needed the most, just like what you did to me all those years ago. My scar hasn't healed since that day. I haven't forgotten or forgiven you for that!"

Mane Five was in shock and pained, "Twilight..."

"What about Nyx and Spike?! What would they say when they see you like this?! You're their mother!" Applejack asked in concern while cried in despair, "What about your family? They will be heartbroken especially Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Their baby is coming out soon! She or he doesn't want to see how evil you have become! Twilight, please stop this! Come back..."

Mane Four, Tailtech and Icy pleaded, "Please, come home. We need you!"

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Please, Twilight, come home..."

Twilight Sparkle huffed in annoyance, "You're wasting time. She will never come back because she's dead. Nothing will change that."

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger and pain, "No. This can't be happening."

"Now if you excuse me, I must meet up with the king for important matters," Twilight Sparkle said darkly as she turned to the front. She was marching straight to the door. Before she could exit, she said calmly, "If you truly value our friendship, then reconsider and join my cause. Together, we will build the new world for our home. Goodbye..."

With Twilight Sparkle left the chamber, Shadow Dragon and rest of his friend were deeply scarred, pained and depressed. They really lost Twilight Sparkle to the return of King Sombra. She is now Midnight Sparkle.

"How could have this happen?"

* * *

 _Four days ago..._

Pinkie Pie squealed happily, "Crystal Fair is coming! It's coming! I can't wait! I wanna be the clown again and especially I wanna play with the flugel horn! I've got some practice of it! And this time, they're gonna like it especially my best party ideas ever!"

Mane Six and their friends - Shadow Dragon, Lance Justicestrike, Shiroi Bai and Spike were using the Ponyville Express Train in travelling to Crystal Empire. They all were chatting and discussing with each other happily and calmly about Crystal Fair. They all can't wait to do it again ever since the defeat and death of King Sombra.

"Oh! I can't wait to get started with the fair," Rarity commented happily, "I'm dying to sell my new fashion dresses for the Crystal Empire to see and try! Crystallized and fashion - together - the best idea I've ever come up with! Hopefully, my boutique can be opened here, someday..."

"Well, either way, we're gonna make the best of it," Applejack commented, "I just hope those ponies love my Apple Recipe especially Apple Ciders. They're the best!"

"Oh yeah? I definitely in for the jousting! And this time, I'm gonna show more of my awesomeness! They'll love it!" Rainbow Dash commented happily.

Fluttershy hissed fearfully, "Ooh... I don't want to be part of that again. But I look forward for the animals especially petting zoo. It's my favorite place."

Spike rolled his eyes in amusement while chuckled, "Well, either way, I'm gonna tell another story. And this is so not involved with saving Crystal Heart from King Sombra or even saving Equestria Games, it's gonna be involved with me and my gang saving Twilight Sparkle from Drago! Now, that's the best! Right, Twi?"

No answers. Spike turned and found Twilight Sparkle was spacing out as she was looking at the window like something is on her mind. He'd never seen her like this unless it involved with problems or tests set by Princess Celestia.

"Twilight?" Spike said in concern. He hummed, "Something's off with her. She's never been like this."

Applejack noticed it as she shown her concern, "Yeah. I just hope it's not Shadow-Twilight argument again. If that happens, I would never forgive myself for not solving the argument in time again."

Spike shook his head, "Nah. I don't think so. They didn't have the fight again. Something's definitely wrong..."

Lance Justicestrike was looking at the window as he was staring at the sights of Crystal Empire's aura lights. He awed in amazement of looking at it. Shiroi Bai patted him for his attention. He turned to her while smiling. He then nuzzled her muzzle a bit.

"What's up, Shiroi?" Lance asked in amusement.

Shiroi smiled, "First time to go to Crystal Empire? Because it's also my first time too, Lance. It is said that Crystal Heart was powered by the love of Crystal Ponies for exorcise both evil and demons like Umbrum Ponies. Not only that, it gives light and blessings to the ponies if they shown their true hearts. I've always want to be part of crystallized. I want to feel its light."

"Yeah. That is so right, Shiroi. My mum often told me that story. And she said that she wants to see it with her own eyes. She wants to be touched by Crystal Heart. But she's gone..."

"I'm sorry about this, Lance."

"I know. But now, I've got some chance to make her dream come true. I'm gonna touch it for her. It's what she wanted."

"Well, you'd better behave yourself, Lance," Shadow Dragon joked as he joined in while patted Lance's spiky mane, "I was told that if you behaved badly and do something terrible, Crystal Heart will give you a big smack. And ouch, it will kick you out forever."

Lance groaned in annoyance, "Very funny, dad. But you've been there before, have you?"

"Nah... But Frozen Sage and her Ice Warriors did been there before. She was its Guardian before she became Mystic Councilpony of Ice. And believe me, she was very protective and loyal to it since that day. She takes that job very seriously."

"And she's back for it?"

"Eh, not exactly. But according to Twilight, Frozen Sage did try to relinquish all the stallions and colts for the protection of Crystal Empire, Crystal Hearts and even female ponies after some bad experience with her mind-controlled husband."

"Ouch... King Sombra?"

"Eeyup..."

"What happen next?" Shiroi asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon smirked in amusement, "Oh, you're not gonna believe in this one. Shining Armor and Flash Sentry challenge Frozen Sage for Crystal Empire's independence. They nearly got frozen hearts. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance, with the support of ponies and Crystal Heart, they managed to beat some senses to her. Those guys were saved by the Crystal Heart and Princess Cadance's power. She finally change her mind about it. She still watch over the kingdom because it was her home. If I was there, I would laugh at Shining Armor for getting frozen heart. He deserve it."

"Wow, your dad got some little issues with Shining Armor. Both must have really hate each other a lot..." Shiroi Bai hissed in concern.

Lance sighed as he shrugged, "Yeah. Uncle Shining Armor can be very protective for my stepmom or mom. He almost want to pick a fight with my dad."

Shadow Dragon huffed, "And I will pretend to ignore it."

"Too bad, Nyx is not coming here because she got some big project with her friend about Cutie Marks. Why would they stuck with that? I thought they're done with it. But she would have enjoyed her time with Princess Cadance especially her unborn baby. Kinda feels weird."

"Lance, Nyx just wants to get some bonding with Cadance's unborn baby. After all, she wants to prepare for that arrival. You do want to get to know more about your baby cousin, don't you? Princess Cadance is our family."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Shiroi scoffed a bit, "Either way, I also want to meet the Princess's baby. I like babies. They're so cute and cuddly as Nyx."

Lance chuckled happily, "She sure is, Shiroi. I too like the babies, like you, babe."

Shiroi giggled before pushed Lance lightly, "Oh you. You sure got some funny words to say."

Shadow Dragon rolled his eyes in amusement. He turned to the front as he found Applejack and Spike chatted in concern while looking at Twilight Sparkle being spacing off or got distracted by something else. He hummed in concern as he decide to find out.

"Something off with her," Shadow Dragon asked in concern. Applejack and Spike nodded in concern. He sighed, "I'll talk with her. I hope she's not mad at me about dating Rara. That was five years ago especially she was naive singer."

As Shadow Dragon approached Twilight Sparkle from behind, he asked, "You okay, Twilight? You're not angry about me and Rara dated, aren't you?"

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she turned to Shadow Dragon, "No. It's not that. I just have some terrible nightmares, that's all."

"Nightmares? You never had that before."

"I do now ever since I made contact with King Sombra. He almost convinced me, corrupted me and even seduced me to join his side. I haven't gotten over that ever since that day."

"Twilight... I'm sorry to hear that. What kind of nightmare did he put inside your head?"

Twilight Sparkle sobbed tearfully yet painfully as she explained,

"It was terrible and painful nightmare I ever have. I was having the usual day for reading books, spending some time with my friends and family until he came. He called himself Forest Mist. He befriend, trained me about Dark Magic, talked with me and loved me. I return that feeling for him. He then revealed himself as King Sombra. I was afraid and worried about him but he seemed nice and caring pony. I thought he cared and loved me. I was wrong - I was corrupted and seduced by his charm. I killed innocent lives. I was forced to run for my life to be with him. I even accepted his proposal. And the next, we both did it. We then invade the Equestria under our rule. And the worst thing I ever did - I killed them - all of the innocents, resistance, my friends and my family."

"Sweet Celestia..." Shadow Dragon remarked in shock and feared. He then held and hugged Twilight Sparkle as he gave her some patting, "I know what it feels like to be feared and guilty of the nightmares, something that you never want to do. I've been there before for 500 years."

Twilight Sparkle sniffled unhappily, "I'm sorry. I really am, Shadow Dragon. And now I'm scared than before. I'm worry that nightmare may come true. It's getting darker and scarier than before. This is not brief nightmare..."

"It will go away, Twilight. I promise you that. I won't let that happen. I'll make sure that your nightmare won't come true."

"I hope so. I really hope so..."

"We're here!" Pinkie Pie cheered happily.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends took the peek through the window as they spotted the Crystal Empire ahead of them. They're almost there now...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle have arrived at the Crystal Empire's Train Station. They found three familiar ponies standing before them - Shining Armor, his lieutenant Flash Sentry and bodyguard Red Arsenal.

Twilight Sparkle trotted and hugged Shining Armor happily, "Shining Armor, you're here! I thought you would be waiting at the castle, with Cadance."

Shining Armor scoffed, "Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna miss meeting you here in pony. Glad you and your friends can make it. We're gonna make the best of Crystal Fair for ponies to enjoy. This is gonna be like old times."

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to start it," Twilight Sparkle said happily, "You can leave everything to me and my friends."

"Of course, sis. I always trust you on this." Shining Armor turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "Hello, Shadow Dragon..."

"Nice to see you here too, Armor," Shadow Dragon greeted dryly, "I see you haven't change. You're still not trusting me."

"Not as much as I want to punch your face. Play nice or get beaten up."

"Whatever, Armor." Shadow Dragon remarked in annoyance. He turned to Flash Sentry, "Doing fine here, Flash Sentry? I hope this guy didn't pressure you to kill me. So, how's your Tiger Claw Strike practice going? It's what make who you are from inside, Sentry."

Flash Sentry saluted while chuckled in amusement, "No siree, Shadow Dragon. Shining Armor didn't give me that order, though he keeps mumbling about want to do it. But yes, I keep practicing it. It was hard, but worth part of my skills."

"Glad to hear it. I hope you're up for the next skills - Falcon's Quick Blade. It only works for Pegasus. Up to the challenge, lieutenant?"

"You bet I am, sir! I'm ready for anything. They don't call me 'Sentry' for nothing."

"Good to hear."

Lance Justicestrike gave the hoof bumps to Red Arsenal, "Long time no see, Red. Didn't know you'd get transfer in as their bodyguards?"

Red Arsenal scoffed as he returned the hoof bumps, "Well, Princess Celestia did send me here to supervise the securities and defense. She wants to make sure that Crystal Empire are in safe hoof. Believe me, never let your guard down for once. You'd might not know when the enemy comes and strike us down."

"I'll say. I just hope you're not complaining about Crystal Empire's place, are you?"

"Well, I almost want to hit those guards for lack of devotion and responsibility. Well, almost. Honestly, I'd never know how they able to defeat their enemies if their home ever get invaded."

Lance chuckled uneasily, "I'm pretty sure they're doing their best to protect home. They just need some guidance and help, which is why we're here."

Red Arsenal rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Well, they better put effort on it. They do not want to test my temper."

"Come on, everypony, Princess Cadance is waiting for us. She don't want any of us get left behind," Shining Armor joked.

Shining Armor led and guided his sister and others to the city of Crystal Empire at once. Hopefully, they can't wait to start and get the preparation done before next week. Crystal Fair is very important to Crystal Empire especially giving so much love and power to it for protection...

* * *

Shining Armor and his two lieutenants guided and led Twilight Sparkle and her friends all the way to Crystal Empire's Central Area. They spotted Princess Cadance, Icy and Tailtech were discussing with each other, as well as Crystal Ponies about Crystal Fair. They all approached to their friends at once.

"I know there's not much of threat at Crystal Empire now," Tailtech said calmly, "But we should set some sentry units for protection, just in case if there are some enemies show up."

Icy nodded in agreement, "And don't forget, my mother will be here soon."

"Okay, care to refresh my memory of why she should come," Princess Cadance asked curiously, "Not that I complain about it, just wondering why she never showed up, two years ago."

Icy smiled as she explained,

"Well, you see. At the Beginning, Mystic Guardian of Ice create the Crystal Heart for not only just power of light and protection, but also bestow the blessings and love on the ponies with pure heart. The first Crystal Princess and her Crystal Ponies found and made contact with it when they became the founders of Crystal Empire. And of course, they all have been blessed by Mystic Guardian of Ice. So therefore, both Crystal Ponies and Mystic Ponies of Ice celebrated Crystal Fair for once a year as the symbol of respect and love. And that's why my mom must come here."

"Hmm... Interesting. I can't wait. I just hope this is not gonna be another fight," Princess Cadance commented in annoyance. She turned and found Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle and her friends coming towards him. She gasped as she approached them. She then gave Twilight Sparkle a hug, "Twilight! So glad to see you, sister-in-law!"

Twilight Sparkle hugged Princess Cadance back, "It's also good to see you too. How's it going?"

"Went well. We're right on the schedule. We just need to think of some stalls to take place on spacing area. I don't suppose you and your friends got any ideas?"

"We definitely do. While we're on our way to here, my friends got some ideas of taking the stall space - Applejack for her Apple Recipes and Ciders, Rarity for her fashions, Fluttershy for her animal tips especially petting zoo, Rainbow Dash's jousting, and of course, Pinkie Pie's music and party fair. That would be all."

"Glad to hear it, Twilight. I knew I can count on you for that."

Twilight Sparkle smiled happily, along with her friends who nodded in agreement with her about it. They can't to get started.

Shadow Dragon cleared his throat, "I don't supposed I can fill one space for my martial art lessons. After all, everypony did love Ma Fu."

"Of course, I do, Shadow Dragon. It's right near to the central area where you can get close to your girlfriend," Princess Cadance giggled before giving Shadow Dragon a wink, "As promised."

Shining Armor snorted in annoyance while glaring at Shadow Dragon, "And make some funny moves again on my sister, I'll be coming after you. Got it, punk?"

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, I got it. Since when did I ever make some funny moves on her?"

"Eh... I don't know - three times - Yak's visit to Ponyville, Playing with your snakes and Jealous Problem with Discord? Ring any bells?!"

"Calm down, Shining Armor. That was just minor, not major. Get the differ, genius?"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?! I'm gonna knock you upside down, mister!"

"Gimme your best short, pretty boy! I've taken lots of guys than you are, nerd! Not one can take me down especially not you!"

"You ask for it, little punk! I've been in the Royal Guards when I was 18! And believe me, I've taken more guys that you are! You're not gonna beat me down!"

Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor snarled and gritted their teeth in anger while giving a glare at each other. Flash Sentry and Red Arsenal got into the middle as they quickly pushed two boys aside. Both Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance groaned in annoyance as they glowed their horns in magically push their lovers aside before the fights gets rough.

Tailtech groaned in annoyance, "When they ever gonna stop this?"

"I guess - never..." Icy said in annoyance, "It's no wonder my older sister hates having brother - too overprotective and annoying..."

Applejack sighed, "Hopefully, those boys get over it before Crystal Fair could get started."

Lance and Spike nodded in agreement, "You've said it."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Alright then, let's get started. We've got four days before the Crystal Fair. Let's do this!"

"YEAH!" Mane Five cheered wildly and happily.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Princess Cadance exclaimed in realization, "I have somepony to help you of organizing and handling the event. After all, I don't want you get stressed."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Oh, thank you, Cadance. I could use some more assistants. So, who is she?"

"It's he. His name is Clovis Calm," Princess Cadance smiled before she turned to her back. She gasped, "Oh! Speak of the devil, he's here."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked up as they found Clovis Calm approaching them. He's a silver Unicorn with yellow short and combed mane and tail worn the crimson shirt with gray vest while his Cutie Mark is quill, paperclip and ink. He bowed down before Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. He spoke in French Accent.

"Your highness. You summoned me?"

Princess Cadance nodded happily, "Yes, Clovis. I'm glad you've got here. So, how's the Crystal Fair going?"

Clovis smiled charmingly, "Went well as we had hope for, your highness. The stalls are in places. Sentries have tightened their defenses per Dr. Tailtech's suggestion. Crystal Ponies are happy and readied ponies for Crystal Fair. And best of all, Frozen Sage is still free for the celebration since Princess Icy worry too much for that."

"I wasn't worry! I just need to remind her. She sometimes forgetful," Icy reminded in annoyance.

Princess Cadance smiled while her eyes rolled in annoyance, "Anyhow, Clovis; thank you for your help. I'm assigning you to a new job - you will be assisting Princess Twilight Sparkle. And here she is. And she's my sister-in-law too."

Clovis Calm turned and found Twilight Sparkle stood before him. He gasped in surprise and amazed. He approached and bowed down before her. He then held and kissed her right hoof passionately for few times. It made her blushed but it also makes both Shining Armor and Shadow Dragon sick of it.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, I am honored to meet you. And truly, you're the most beautiful and smartest mare in the world." Clovis Calm commented in amazement. He then slyly smirked, "Better than that white mule."

"Excuse me?!" Rarity asked in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle blushed in embarrassment, "Oh... Please, don't say that. I'm not that most beautiful. I'm just pretty, that's all. But smartest? That I can't deny it. Thank you so much, Clovis. And I would be honor of you to be assistant."

Twilight Sparkle bowed down calmly before Clovis bowed down as well. She then turned to her friends and even Shadow Dragon as she began introduced them to him,

"I would like to introduce you to my friends - Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Lance Justicestrike, Shiroi Bai and of course, this is-!"

Shadow Dragon interrupted as he gave the glare at Clovis Calm, "I'm her boyfriend - Shadow Dragon. Try anything funny, I will hurt you a lot..."

Everyone but Shining Armor hissed in concern and worry as they didn't like that tone and have the feeling of his sudden rude comments. Princess Cadance, Tailtech and even Icy have seen it before - it wasn't pretty from 500 years ago.

"What an interesting relationship you have with Princess Twilight. Forgive me, great Mystic Pony," Clovis said calmly while rubbing his head gently.

Twilight Sparkle giggled uneasily, "What he means is... It's great to be friends. Just be gentle with me. And he would be honored for you to be assistant, right?!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance while glaring at Clovis Calm, who held his right hoof up. Twilight Sparkle grunted as she gave a nudge on his chest hard. He grunted in annoyance as he held and shook Clovis Calm's hoof gently.

"I am honored to have you here," Shadow Dragon said dryly yet annoyingly.

Clovis Calm smiled as he returned shaking on hoof, "As do I. And do not worry, I will be gentle with him as promised."

"You'd better..." Shadow Dragon grunted in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends can't help but feel very feared and concerned about Shadow Dragon's giving chance to Clovis Calm being her assistant. All they can do is pray that he won't do anything stupid. But they also don't like something about her new assistant as well. He looked a bit familiar ti them as well.

* * *

As the assignment has been given by both Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance, her friends began working on stall preparation for Crystal Fair - Applejack prepared her Apple Family Stall, Rarity for her fashions, Fluttershy for the petting zoo, Rainbow Dash was training her jousting skills and Pinkie Pie for her party stall. Shining Armor, Tailtech, Red Arsenal and Flash Sentry were discussing about Crystal Empire's defense. Icy was teaching to Princess Cadance and Shiroi Bai of what to do when Mystic Ponies of Ice coming for Crystal Fair.

Twilight Sparkle and Clovis Calm were checking for the preparation of stalls and Crystal Empire's security, as well as making sure that Crystal Heart is secured at the altar. Spike followed them. They have to make sure everything are good and prepared for Crystal Fair. And at the same time, the princess have some chats with Clovis Calm.

"I must say, Princess, I'm truly impressed with your work. What you did for Equestria," Clovis said calmly before sighed, "It's truly remarkable. You have inspired all of us including me. We will follow your example."

Twilight Sparkle blushed in amusement, "Oh... You're just saying that. I'm just a pony, like everypony else. Nothing special."

"But to me, you are one. I'm willing to follow you to the end. You have my eternal loyalty and support."

"Gee, thanks, Clovis. You truly are charming, amazing, supportive and wise gentlepony I ever met. I wish my boyfriend could be like you."

"Thank you, your highness. Your compliments always warms and touch my heart. I am thankful of your blessings. It's not everyday I can get that especially from you."

"Stop it. Please..." Twilight Sparkle blushed in more reddish while covering her face by her left wing, "You're flattering me. I don't deserve such that praise especially the blessings. I just compliment. That's all."

Clovis held her left hoof and kiss on hers again, "I insist, your highness. Your blessing is important to me than anything else. Please, do not dissuade my praise for you. I beg of you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed while rolled her eyes in amusement, "Alright, Clovis. I won't dissuade your praise on me. You're really nice pony."

Spike groaned in annoyance, "Need I remind you that we've got some work to do?"

"Sorry, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said happily, "Come on, let's check on the southern part. Everything have to be perfect."

Clovis smiled and bowed, "As you wish."

As Clovis headed off to check on the stalls, Twilight Sparkle was about to move but stopped by Spike. She was confused while he looked worried yet upset.

"What is it, Spike? You're not upset about getting crystals for your lunch?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Spike grunted before he slapped on his face, "No! I'm not worry about that, Twilight. I'm worry about you and that guy!"

"Worry about me and him? Why?"

"Seriously? Whenever that Clovis compliment to you, you get blushed! It's like you really like that guy! I'm worry that you will dump Shadow Dragon for that stranger! You know how upset and angry Nyx can get when you try to date on some strangers."

"Spike, that is so not true! Clovis and I are just friends. I would never dump Shadow Dragon for somepony else. You should know that!"

"It's not the first time you said that. You once have crush on Flash Sentry before you dump him because of his Royal Guard's Duty."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "I know that! But this time, I'm not gonna dump him just because I like Clovis. Shadow Dragon is the pony I loved! I promised you that!"

Spike sighed, "I hope you keep that promise..."

"Princess Twilight? Should we continue?" Clovis asked in concern.

With the princess nodded; Twilight Sparkle, Clovis Calm and Spike then headed to the south for check up on preparation.

Shadow Dragon continued setting his stall for martial arts training, he saw and overheard the events. He find it disgusted, irritated and annoyed by Clovis's charm on his lover. He doesn't like that guy.

Lance Justicestrike was playing with Dragoking by rubbing on his tummy, which ticklish him a lot. The Hydragoon meowed happily. Flash Sentry approached him as they have some chats about Shadow Dragon.

"Is your dad alright?" Flash Sentry asked in concern. Lance Justicestrike shrugged. He sighed, "I'm worry about him."

Lance looked at his father in concern, "Yeah, me too. I'd never seen him like this before. Do you think Clovis being close to Twilight Sparkle bother him a lot?"

"Maybe... We should check on him."

Flash Sentry, Lance Justicestrike and Dragoking approached Shadow Dragon, who was training and perfecting his Blazing Dragoon Style. He didn't seem to be bothered by their visits. They were very worry about him now.

"Hey, dad. Everything okay?" Lance asked uneasily. Shadow Dragon remained silent for the moment as he continued his practice. He sighed, "You're not upset about mom being closed to Clovis, aren't you?"

Shadow Dragon grunted in anger as he slammed his hoof on the ground hard, "Why would I be upset about that, son?!"

"Easy, Shadow Dragon!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern as he comfort his master, "Lance didn't mean it. He's just worry about you ever since Clovis began working close with Princess Twilight."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he turned and looked at his friends, "Sorry about it. I don't think he can be trusted. I sense some Dark Magic around him like he's been practicing it for a long time. I cam't help but get the feeling that he worked for King Sombra."

"What makes you say that?" Flash asked in concern, "King Sombra died when Spike returned the Crystal Heart to the altar for defense against the darkness. How could Clovis met him when he was busy invading the kingdom?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I have to keep her safe. If anything happens to her, I would have been responsible of it. I won't let that happen again." Shadow Dragon said firmly, "I've lost Iris Crystal because of Drake's charm and lies. I'm not gonna lose her again."

"With all due respect, Shadow Dragon; Twilight Sparkle has been through lots of danger and overcome them at the end. She even save the Equestria for more than three times. She's too smart to let anyone to trick her."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "I can't take the risk. She's vulnerable to emotion. It clouded her mind and judgment, which led her isolated from us and her own friends. Just like what Discord and Queen Chrysalis did to her. She told me of what happen when she was unicorn."

"Dad, are you sure about it? You're not jealous of Clovis, are you?" Lance asked in concern, "They seemed very close than what you and her did before."

"I'm not jealous of him, son! I'm just... I just want to make sure Twilight is safe from harm. That's all."

"Dad... I'm not saying I like Clovis. I also don't trust him. I sense it too. It's you that I'm worried the most. I just don't want you to get into trouble. You know how upset and sensitive Nyx gets when she sees you and her mom got into the fight."

"Don't worry about me, son. Nothing bad can happen. Whatever happens between her and Clovis... It's just business."

"If you say so, dad."

"It is, son. I meant it." Shadow Dragon said calmly yet angered, "I have to go. Dragoking, follow me. We've got some training to do."

As Shadow Dragon and Dragoking walked away, both Lance and Flash Sentry looked very concern about Shadow Dragon. They decide to talk with others about it.

* * *

Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike called Mane Five, Shiroi Bai, Icy, Red Arsenal and Spike. They were all discussing about Shadow Dragon, Twilight Sparkle and Clovis Calm. They found it concern and disturbing. Twilight Sparkle has love triangle between Shadow Dragon and Clovis Calm. And they don't really like it if she has it.

"I really don't like where this is going," Applejack said in concern, "Twilight's gonna hurt herself if she doesn't be honest to herself."

Fluttershy nodded, "Me too. There's gonna be some fight between stallions over her."

"Yes, And I hate love triangle!" Rarity said in concern, "It always makes the mare to have complex relationship between two stallions by looks or personality. And there's no telling what Twilight's gonna do about it."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Why would you hate about love triangles? I mean I like pyramid from Anugypt, pizza, cheese, cakes and all kind of sweets that has love triangles!"

Rainbow Dash groaned, "Pinkie Pie, we're talking about Twilight's relationship with S.D. and Clovis. And it's very serious too."

Lance sighed fearfully, "I just hope Twilight didn't choose Clovis over my dad. Both of them were perfect couples especially they were chosen by the Elements of Light and Darkness. They ignored that."

"Yeah... There's no telling what Shadow Dragon's gonna do next," Shiroi said in concern, "Stallions will fight over a mare until one gave up or died. Neither of them will let her get taken away. It's a bad news."

Tailtech sighed while looking at Shadow Dragon training Dragoking, "We know. We have seen it before. It's not very good either."

Icy nodded in agreement, "Whenever Shadow Dragon see his girlfriend dated and seduced by another stallion, he'll go berserk. Just like what he did to Drake for being seductive and rude to Iris Crystal."

"That's the only thing we should be worry," Flash Sentry said in concern as he spotted Twilight Sparkle and Clovis Calm were having coffee at the cafe. He hissed, "It's Clovis. Shadow Dragon told us that there's something off with him. He has Dark Magic. He could be working for King Sombra."

Spike groaned, "I knew that I don't trust that guy! I don't know what he's up to! But nopony is gonna make her his girlfriend because she has one before him gets the chance!"

Everyone looked concern and feared about the discussion especially involving Clovis Calm.

Red Arsenal nodded, "We should do some research about Clovis. There's something not right about him. I'd never heard of him before from Canterlot. We need to make sure he doesn't get too close with Twilight Sparkle. And something tells me that Shadow Dragon could be right about him."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement about it. Lance hummed in concern as he hated for interfering his stepmother's affair but it's for her own good when it involved her love triangle. They also don't trust Clovis Calm when they never heard of him or get close to the princess.

"What should we do?" Lance asked in concern.

Red Arsenal cleared his throat, "Lance and Flash should look after Shadow Dragon. Rest of girls will look after Twilight Sparkle. Spike should keep an eye on her but also on Clovis. Tailtech, Icy, Shiroi and I will be doing some research on our little new friend. We have to make sure that Princess's relationship with Mystic General doesn't get out of hoof. They're both meant to be together as their Elements said. Light and Darkness are one and the same. Got it?"

Flash Sentry nodded, "Sounds like the plan. He's always up to the game, doesn't he?"

Lance smiled and nodded, "That's him alright. Let's do this."

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone went to separate ways and complete their mission now. They hope nothing goes wrong between Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon...

* * *

At night time, everyone was asleep in their own home while Twilight and her friends slept at the Crystal Empire's castle. Dragoking was sleeping outside near to the castle. Within Sparkle Room, Shadow Dragon was on the bed while Twilight Sparkle was brushing her teeth from the bathroom. He was thinking about his girlfriend being too close to Clovis Calm, and his relationship with her.

As Twilight Sparkle exited the bathroom, she then slept on the bed as she began sound asleep. Shadow Dragon sighed as he decide to talk about it. He turned and faced on her. She gently patted on Twilight Sparkle's wings.

"Twilight, are you in love with Clovis Calm?"

Twilight yelped in surprise as she turned and looked at him, "What?! What makes you say that, Shadow Dragon? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Why does ponies keep saying that I'm jealous of that guy?! I'm not! I'm just worry about you. And I don't really trust him. He's up to something. Are you sure he can be trusted?"

"You worry too much, Shadow Dragon. As far as my concern goes, he can be trusted. He's not really bad pony."

"But still..."

Twilight Sparkle interrupted as she kissed Shadow Dragon's lips briefly, "I'll always love you no matter what. It will never change that. Our Elements spoke of it when we were chosen. Please, trust me on this. Clovis will never get between us."

Shadow Dragon thought for the moment before he sighed in defeat, "You're right. Sorry about that. I guess I just... I just don't want to lose you."

"It won't happen. Let's have our usual fun. At least, my brother's asleep," Twilight Sparkle winked happily.

Shadow Dragon smiled as he kissed on Twilight Sparkle's left neck for the moment in making her mourn happily. She then nuzzled on his left neck for the moment. He held and hugged her before rolled to his right while holding her on top of him. She then nuzzled and shook her bodies against each other passionately and happily. They even brushed and patted each other's mane gently. He then kissed her lips while interacting his tongues with hers.

Unknown to any of them, someone was spying through the door's keyhole. He then left,

* * *

 _For past three days..._

In the morning, Twilight Sparkle woke Shadow Dragon up as they both had their breakfast with Spike, Lance and Flash Sentry. As they went out to make preparation for Crystal Empire, both lovers gave each other smiled and a long passionate kiss before they left.

As Twilight Sparkle and Spike were about to head off, they both found Clovis Calm stood before them. As he smiled, she smiled back at him. She was pleased of his arrival. Spike hissed in concern as he found it uncomfortable. They then headed off for their work. Shadow Dragon noticed it as he too found it uncomfortable yet angry when she was with him. He sighed as he had to let her do what she wants. He walked off at once. Both Flash Sentry and Lance followed him.

Twilight Sparkle and Clovis Calm enjoyed each other company during their working progress on management and organization for the event, as well as having some chats and break time. They both tested and played Crystal Fair's game, foods and even merchandises. They trained together in using magic and sometimes Dark Magic, even though she was against using it without Azure Phoenix's permission. They enjoyed lunch, tea and dinner. They also have their fun by playing the music, singing and dancing together passionately and happily. They chatted together about each other's past, friendship and even their relationship, which charmed Twilight Sparkle.

Spike was with Twilight Sparkle for whole time as he found her relationship with Clovis Calm is more disturbing and disgusting. He couldn't bear to watch her fallen for him while forgetting Shadow Dragon. Mane Five were also spying on the event as they have same reaction as Spike. All they can do is watch over Twilight Sparkle.

Shadow Dragon continued training and sharpening his skills as well as trained Dragoking, Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike firmly and seriously. But at the same time, he was frustrating and furious as he wanted to punch or kick something due to the rumors from Crystal Ponies about Twilight Sparkle and Clovis Calm being closed and together. It cost him to get into trouble with other ponies as well as Shining Armor about the damages. Flash Sentry, Lance Justicestrike and Dragoking were very worry about him.

Red Arsenal, Shiroi Bai, Tailtech and Icy were doing some research on more about Clovis Calm. They prayed that they can find some answers about the mysterious pony.

* * *

In the evening, Twilight Sparkle was inside of the dinning chamber. She was waiting for some ponies else to come. Mane Five and Spike entered the scene. She then gave them a glare. They asked her if there's something wrong.

"Do you want to tell me of why keep spying on me and Clovis?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in annoyance and anger.

Mane Five and Spike hissed in concern about it. Twilight Sparkle found out of what they have been lately doing.

Applejack sighed, "Twilight, I have to be honest with you. I don't like how you and Clovis being too close. It's like you actually love him. You were rushing things, Twi!"

Spike nodded, "Yeah. You barely know him! You spend less time with Shadow Dragon. He is your first official boyfriend."

"We're really worry about you, darling." Rarity said in concern, "Having love triangle is the most dangerous thing the mare could have. Two stallions will fight over one mare they love!"

"You all don't trust me?! I'd never do such a thing! Shadow Dragon is the pony I love! Clovis is just a friend!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger. She groaned, "Great. Just like the Canterlot Wedding again! Thanks a lot to remind me of that!"

"Easy, Twi!" Rainbow Dash said in concern, "We're really sorry for that, okay? But this is different. We're really worry about Clovis! You barely even know him!"

Fluttershy nodded, "Everypony knows that you and Shadow Dragon are couples since Third Mystic War. Nopony is allow to do that. But Clovis didn't seem to care about it. He has lust on you."

Pinkie Pie hissed, "This does remind us about Judge Claude Frollo and Esmeralda. It's not a good thing, Twi! Really not good thing! I think you should stop seeing Clovis Calm now!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger as she slammed her hooves on the table hard, "Get out!"

"But Twilight-!" Mane Five and Spike exclaimed in concern.

"GET OUT!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in anger while her eyes shown demonic eyes, "Just leave me alone!"

Mane Five and Spike were shocked and heartbroken of what they just heard. Now they know what it feels to be rejected and abandoned by their own friends about their concerns. Ironically, they did to her before at Canterlot Wedding. They looked down in shame and upset as they apologized tearfully to Twilight Sparkle. They all ran off at once to while crying.

As soon as her friends left the dinning room, Twilight Sparkle's demonic eyes returned to normal. She worn concern, shock and heartbroken face. She found out that her friends ran off because of her insults and anger. She looked down in shame while crying tearfully and painfully for her action.

Clovis Calm came into the scene as he found Twilight Sparkle crying. He approached and hugged her in comfort. She hugged him back while crying. After minutes of calming down, they both had some dinner while chatting. Twilight Sparkle hummed calmly as she decide to ask.

"Clovis, there's something I need to know. May I know about you? How did you get into Princess Cadance's service? It must be lucky of you."

Clovis Calm sighed, "It's not a happy story, Princess. It happens long time ago. As you know Crystal Empire's tragic story well especially Spike saves the Day, I've lost my parents during that battle."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I don't blame you or your friends. But I want to repay that debt to you by putting my service under Princess Cadance and you. It is what my family wanted, your highness."

Twilight Sparkle patted Clovis Calm's back, "We-I mean I appreciate that much, Clovis. Thank you so much for your effort and help for Crystal Empire. Your family are proud of you."

Clovis smiled as he held her hooves while looking at Twilight Sparkle, "Thank you so much for your trust in me."

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm very sorry for your friends' leaving you behind. It must be tragic of you to be reminded of losing their trusts about what you know is right since your brother's wedding. And I want to help and ease your pain."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I think I should apologize to them for the way I acted."

"For what reason? It's not your fault for trusting me. And believe me, I won't have anything to harm you."

"I know. But I should. They are my friends - very close and best one. I should see him too. He... He's getting lonely and sad because of me. They all cared for me so much."

"I don't think they're that important, princess," Clovis said calmly as his eyes shown his glowing greenish eyeball with crimson eye pupil at Twilight Sparkle's eyes. She then got hypnotized. He smirked, "Besides, I'm the only pony you love."

Twilight Sparkle moaned, "The only pony I love..."

Clovis Calm smirked darkly as he dragged and held hypnotized Twilight Sparkle tight. He finally has her. He was about to kiss her lips. Fortunately for the princess; Shadow Dragon, Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike arrived at the scene. The trio got shock of the event.

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, "Get away from her!"

And just before Clovis Calm could do anything, Shadow Dragon rammed the organizer hard. Shadow Dragon gained the upper hoof by beating and kicking hard on Clovis Calm for few times.

Shadow Dragon cried in anger, "I've seen of what you're truly are! You are a serpent and traitor! I don't know what you did to her but I know she would never hurt her own best friends!"

Clovis Calm grunted painfully, "Just admit it. You were jealous of me because I spent more time with your girlfriend than your training! She never love you. Element of Light and Darkness were wrong about you two!"

"SHUT UP!"

Shadow Dragon slammed Clovis Calm to the ground as he began punching the latter to the ground hard. Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike went and checked on Twilight Sparkle, who got snapped out of hypnotize.

"Ugh... Wh-What happen?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern. She turned and found Shadow Dragon punching Clovis Calm to the ground. She gasped, "What?! Stop?! What are you doing?!"

"Don't you remember?! He tried to kiss you!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern.

Lance nodded, "Yeah! He seduced you! We were right about him!"

"No," Twilight Sparkle said in shock and pain. She held Shadow Dragon from punching Clovis Calm, "Shadow Dragon, stop! What are you doing?!"

Shadow Dragon got snapped back to reality. He then looked down and found Clovis Calm's face was bruised and bleeding. He got in shock and worried. It happened again. He quickly got up at once.

"TWILEY!" Shining Armor called as he and his Crystal Royal Guards bumped into the dining room. He looked concern and worry as he asked, "Twilight, what happen?!"

And just before anypony could say anything, Clovis Calm grunted painfully as he quickly explain.

"The assassins were almost on me! I was lucky that Shadow Dragon and his friends came and save me. I was very luck to have them," Clovis Calm said painfully.

Shining Armor hummed before glared at Shadow Dragon, "Is it true?"

Shadow Dragon grunted, "If what he said is true..."

Twilight Sparkle held Clovis Calm up, "Shining Armor, help me get Clovis to bedroom. He needs some medic now!"

Shining Armor nodded as he waved his Crystal Royal Guards in helping Clovis Calm. They held and moved him to the bedroom. Shining Armor watched the event as he noticed something amiss. Twilight Sparkle followed them. Shadow Dragon was about to apologize but instead, he got shot out by her glare in staying away from her.

As Twilight Sparkle and her Crystal Royal Guards left with carrying Clovis Calm to bedroom, Shadow Dragon looked away in shame and pain. Both Flash Sentry and Lance Justicestrike patted his back gently. Shining Armor sighed in disappointment before went after his sister.

* * *

At the altar, Shadow Dragon was sitting close to it while looking down in shame and upset. Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry were behind of him. They were concern for him. Upon hearing the door opened, the trio of them turned and found Twilight Sparkle emerged from castle's entrance.

Shadow Dragon approached Twilight Sparkle, "How is he?"

"Nothing that won't heal him." Twilight Sparkle said bluntly and angrily without looking at him.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"What's done is done."

"It's just that... I saw him kiss you!"

Twilight Sparkle hissed while glaring at Shadow Dragon, "I really regret letting him to do that. Shadow Dragon, you must know that you're the pony I've always love the most. It will never change. You'd never trust me. You're just like my friends."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "They told me what happen. They're just worry about you. You spend too much time with him than all of us."

"That doesn't mean all of us are not friends. I'd never gave up on that. I think it's best that none of you will come and see me."

"Twilight, please. Don't do this to me. I know I went too far. It's just... It's just... I just want to look after you. I've lost Iris because of me."

Twilight Sparkle poured her tears out in despair, "You can start just leave me alone. I need some time alone. I'm sorry, Shadow Dragon. I really am..."

Shadow Dragon sighed in defeat while crying in shame, "And I'm sorry too for everything..."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Sparkle looked away as they began walked away to their own direction. She returned to the castle while he walked all the way to Crystal Empire's town. Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry looked at each other before sighed in disappointment as they followed Shadow Dragon.

Shining Armor saw everything from the entrance as he asked, "Twiley, everything okay?"

"No... I'm not..." Twilight Sparkle said in upset and defeat while heading upstairs, "I'm gonna check on Clovis."

Shining Armor sighed, "I'm sorry, Twi. I really am..."

* * *

Within the Twilight Sparkle's bedroom, Crystal Pony Medics helped and treated Clovis's injuries with some liquid medicine, despite not very serious. Twilight Sparkle came into the scene as she ordered the medic to leave them alone. She approached and sat close to him as she placed the wet cloth on his forehead. Clovis Calm moaned and groaned as he opened his eyes while looking at her.

"Are you alright? I hope Shadow Dragon didn't hurt you badly," Twilight Sparkle said in concern as she gently patted on his forehead with wet warm cloth, "I'm so sorry for everything. I don't know why my friends behaved like this..."

Clovis shushed gently as he put his hoof on her mouth, "It's okay, Princess. Don't blame yourself for this."

"But still..."

"That's enough. Just stay with me for the moment. I could use some company."

"Sure. I need some time alone. And-!" Twilight Sparkle was interrupted upon looking at Clovis's staring eyes at her. She gulped, "What are you doing?!"

"Ease your pain, my queen." Clovis said with strange eerily dark voice.

And just before Twilight Sparkle could do anything, Clovis kissed on her lips passionately. She moaned and groaned as she struggled in resisting his kiss for the moment. But slowly she gave in as her eyes slowly turned into greenish eyeball with her crimson demon pupil. They both continued kissing and nuzzling each other passionately and happily. He then held her flank and back tight against his body as he kissed and interacted his lips and tongue against hers. They both moaned and grunted happily.

Clovis gave a dark smirk, "All goes according to our plan. Now for the Crystal Heart.."

* * *

On the next day, Crystal Fair was ready for the event. Crystal Ponies were gathered at the fair as they were all celebrating and having fun while cheering and laughing happily. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor hosting the event. Twilight Sparkle and Clovis Calm were nowhere to be found among the crowds or the event.

Shadow Dragon, Mane Five and their allies were staying and sitting down at the park. They didn't want to be involved at Crystal Fair since Twilight Sparkle was furious and angry with them about Clovis Calm. The last thing they want is to lose their best friend so much.

"What has gotten to her lately, girls? I'm worry about her," Spike asked unhappily as he poured some tears out, "She would never lashed at all of us for one guy..."

Applejack sighed in upset, "I wish I knew, partner. I wish I knew."

"This is so uncool," Rainbow Dash commented.

Pinkie Pie nodded unhappily, "Twilight Sparkle's a party popper because of that jerk."

"I just don't understand why would she defend Clovis Calm so much," Fluttershy said in concern, "She barely known him."

Rarity nodded in agreement, "I agreed. And for some reason, Clovis looked familiar. Too familiar if you ask me."

Lance sighed, "Glad Nyx is not here to see this. If she is, she won't talk with her mom again."

Mane Five and Spike nodded and commented in concern about not inviting Nyx here due to Twilight Sparkle was being too close to Clovis Calm.

"Hey, you're okay?" Flash Sentry asked in concern. Shadow Dragon remained silent for the moment while looking at the event. He sighed, "I really sorry for everything especially Twilight Sparkle. Man, she's cold and dark ever since that guy show up. I so not like him... A lot..."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "I know. She's been behaving differently than the usual ever since he showed up. But why? Why her? Something is not right."

"You bet something's not right," Tailtech said in concern. He and his team arrived at the scene. He continued while holding some papers, "And guess what? Clovis Calm doesn't even exist! We were right about him."

Everyone looked surprise and shock by Tailtech's claim about Clovis Calm's existence.

Icy added, "And not only that, there was none of Crystal Ponies never cast the Dark Magic before because they were too pure kind to use them. And the only ponies who could cast that are Umbrum Ponies. And I have the feeling Clovis is one of them."

Red Arsenal nodded in agreement, "We know what he really is. But question is who is he? How did he get here when they were all banished and trapped by Crystal Heart's power?"

"I think I know who did it," Shiroi Bai said in concern, "King Sombra! He's the Umbrum Pony. He's the only pony who escaped his imprisonment! But he's dead, right? Unless..."

Shadow Dragon gasped in fear, "Clovis is King Sombra! He set this up! He corrupted Twilight Sparkle by his nightmare spell, charming and seduction. And worse he ever did to her - he poisoned her mind! He wants her to be isolation! And I believe he's trying to free his kind from his imprisonment! Twilight's in danger!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard.

"We've gotta Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle about this!" Flash Sentry exclaimed in concern.

"Guys!" Shining Armor called as he and his wife entered the park. They both looked shock and concern. He exclaimed, "We've got bad news - Crystal Heart is missing! I send the guards to find it now! But the worst is I couldn't find Twiley or Clovis!"

Princess Cadance nodded in agreement, "Not only that, there's something off from the throne chamber's balcony. Something's going wrong over there."

Everyone gasped in concern and worry of what they just heard. They now know where Twilight Sparkle, King Sombra and Crystal Heart are. And the worst is about to happen...

* * *

Clovis Calm and Twilight Sparkle were at the Crystal Empire's throne chamber. They approached the throne chair while looking at the diamond. They both possessed the demon eyes while their horn glowed darkly and eerily. Princess of Friendship levitated the Crystal Heart as she placed it in front of the throne chair's diamond.

Clovis chuckled darkly while looking at Twilight Sparkle, "With Twilight Sparkle and her Element of Light being corrupted and under my control, we can finally stage the freedom for all of my kind. The Equestria will finally be ours!"

"Think again, Sombra!"

Clovis gasped in shock and concern as he slowly transformed into the form of King Sombra. He growled in anger as he and Twilight Sparkle turned to their back. They found Shadow Dragon, Mane Five, Spike, Flash Sentry, Lance Justicestrike, Red Arsenal, Shiroi Bai, Tailtech, Icy, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance stood and armed with their weapons. The heroes were ready to attack.

"So, you finally figure it out about my true identity," King Sombra said in amusement. He chuckled amusingly, "It's funny, you see. You all have suspicious about me but she ignored it because I'm too innocent and nice gentlepony. Just like what you all did to her from Canterlot Wedding."

"Why does everypony keep involving that event?!" Mane Five, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance exclaimed in annoyance.

Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, "Welcome to my world, guys."

"It doesn't matter because I'm gonna win this war," King Sombra snarled firmly, "Umbrum Ponies will be free from their accursed imprisonment!"

"Not if we stop you first, Sombra!" Princess Cadance exclaimed in anger.

Shining Armor nodded, "You're gonna pay for what you did to my sister! And believe in me, you do not want to see my angry face!"

"Let's get him, girls!" Applejack exclaimed in anger, "For Twilight!"

Everyone cheered wildly as they were about to attack, but Twilight Sparkle fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** /i in knocking all of them out. King Sombra's horn glowed darkly before slammed his hooves on the ground hard. He summoned the **_Dark Crystallized Imprisonment_** /i in trapping his enemies at once. Luckily, Shadow Dragon managed kicked Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Lance Justicestrike, Red Arsenal, Shiroi Bai and Spike out.

Shadow Dragon quickly shouted, "Get out of here! Get Cadance to safety! Get some help now!"

Shining Armor and his uncaptured team were shocked and concerned about it but they have to keep Princess Cadance and her unborn child safety first. They all groaned in anger as they hated to leave their own team behind. They turned and quickly escaped at once. King Sombra chuckled evilly and darkly while Twilight Sparkle remained silent and smiling darkly.

"Now, let us begin the ritual," King Sombra said in amusement.

King Sombra and Twilight Sparkle turned to both Crystal Heart and throne chamber's crystal. And at the same time, both sun and moon collided together in creating the solar eclipse. It then fired at throne chair's crystal, which in turn fired Dark Magic on the floor. It created a giant portal-like. Everyone witnessed several greenish eyes as they were growling and snarling like animals.

"Right on schedule. Let the ritual begins!" King Sombra exclaimed darkly.

"I don't believe it!" Rarity exclaimed in concern, "I thought the Umbrum Ponies were trapped withing the Crimson Crystals form the snow wasteland?!"

Rainbow Dash hissed, "I get the feeling that crystals and diamonds can connect anything when it comes to magic especially the evil side!"

"This is not good..." Fluttershy said in concern.

"It's a disaster!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in fear.

"Twilight, don't!" Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Spike exclaimed in concern and fear.

King Sombra and Twilight Sparkle chanted as their horns glowed darkly, **_"Oh, Element of Light and Crystal Heart, heed our prays! The Days of Enlightenment are over, the Days of Hatred began! Let the Umbrum Ponies freed from this imprisonment. Let them be freed to roam across the realm once again! Let them free to take what's rightfully theirs! The Age of Umbrum Ponies reigns again!"_**

"No!" Everyone cried in fear and concern.

With the chanting and horn glowed in darkness complete, both King Sombra and Twilight Sparkle fired their Dark Magic at the Crystal Heart, which slowly darken and corrupted. It then fired straight at the throne chair's crystal, which also got corrupted and darkened. It the affected the portals, which has golden bars-like shattered to pieces.

"Freedom is ours! Take Crystal Empire! All is ours!" Rhabia ordered darkly.

The thousand ghost-like of Umbrum Ponies poured out from the portals at once. They all snarled and growled wildly. They all charged out from Crystal Empire's castle as they all gave chase on Crystal Ponies. The locals gasped and screamed in fear as they all quickly ran away from the monsters at once. The Umbrum Ponies were terrorizing the Crystal Empire now.

Twilight Sparkle continued glowing darkly as she went through dark transformation - she was turned into a familiar dark Alicorn pony. Both of Element of Light and Magic were too corrupted and darkened. She then landed on the ground as she smiled darkly. King Sombra smiled proudly while Twilight Sparkle's friends were in shock, concern and pained.

"Welcome to your new world, Midnight Sparkle..." King Sombra said darkly.

"No..." Shadow Dragon said in concern..

* * *

 _Present..._

"Damn it... This is all my fault. I promised her that I'll help her," Shadow Dragon said in guilty, "If only I had been with her from the start, none of this could have happen. I'm so sorry for everything, everypony."

Applejack sighed, "It doesn't matter because King Sombra will turn her into Queen of Umbrum Ponies with or without our protection! Besides, it's our fault too."

"But that doesn't mean it's gonna stop us from saving our friend and Crystal Empire!" Rainbow Dash said firmly.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yeah! Nopony gets left behind especially our best friend!"

"I agree! We may have left her behind once since that wedding" Rarity said firmly, "We will not abandoned her again!"

"We must help her now!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern.

"How?! We're trapped!" Tailtech exclaimed in concern. He then heard a knock. He turned and found Icy smiled happily while knocking the prison walls. He yelped, "HOW?!"

Icy held her hooves up in summoning icy aura-like, "Princess with Ice Powers, duh?"

Icy freed Shadow Dragon, Mane Five and even Tailtech from their prison. They then discussed about what to do next especially saving Twilight Sparkle.

"We've gotta save Twilight now!" Spike exclaimed in concern, "And we have to stop Sombra too before he and his Umbrum Ponies could invade the Equestria!"

"They could be gone by now! We're too late now," Fluttershy said in concern.

"Not yet. My friends say that King Sombra is making preparation," Icy said firmly. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Mystic Ponies of Ice, Ice and Crystals are connected as one especially Crystal Empire. So, I can see and hear everything. So, luckily, Twilight Sparkle is still at throne room."

"There's still time!" Tailtech exclaimed in realization, "We can still save her! Shadow Dragon, you can use Element of Darkness to save her! It's the only one!"

Shadow Dragon groaned before slapped on his face, "Tailtech, how on Equestria is that gonna work?! Element of Darkness is used to destroy the lives of thousands and cities to shreds! And the worst about it, it corrupted the good ponies into evil! How is that supposed to save Twilight Sparkle?!"

Tailtech sighed in annoyance, "FYI, that was used when you're evil. If it's used for good, Element of Darkness can restore corrupted one into true self. Plus, it can save and restore the life too. It's a vice-versa for the Element of Light."

"Oh... Sorry about that. I guess I forgot."

"Now you know how it works. We have to find and save Twilight Sparkle now!"

Applejack nodded, "It's time to save Twilight Sparkle now!"

Shadow Dragon and his team quickly galloped and headed to the throne room now. They have to save and returned Twilight Sparkle to her good side before she'll be stuck as evil forever...

* * *

At the Crystal Empire's Throne Chamber, the evil Twilight Sparkle was looking after the corrupted Crystal Heart on the pillow. She took her armors off as she was brushing her mane and tail gently and calmly. And at the same time, she was drinking her wine calmly and happily. She then read the magazine while laughing in amusement. She smirked darkly.

"I was wondering when you're gonna show up, imbeciles..." Twilight Sparkle said darkly yet calmly. She lifted her head up as she found her old friends stood before her. She giggled happily, "I thought it will take you for a minute to escape the prison. But I guess without me, you're really hopeless."

"That's why we're gonna get you back to our side," Applejack said firmly, "Sister..."

Twilight Sparkle huffed in annoyance, "I haven't heard that since the Canterlot Wedding Day! You all have betrayed me! I'd never forget that day!"

"Oh, Twilight..." Rarity said in concern and upset, "We didn't mean that."

"Yeesh... How long ponies keep reminding that stupid past?!" Rainbow Dash demanded in annoyance.

Pinkie Pie shrugged, "Probably because fans were heartbroken by how we answered and reacted to her. Yeesh, that was harsh of them on us."

Fluttershy sighed, "Please, Twilight. Let us help you. There's still to fix this."

"Too late, traitors!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in anger as she unleashed her Dark Repel Spell on her own friends in knocking them hard. She armed and readied to attack, "It's time for my revenge."

"I really hate where this is going," Tailtech said in concern.

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Everypony, get ready! Take her down, so I can try to restore her true self! And whatever you do, don't hurt her too hard!"

Icy sighed, "Easy to say than done, Shadow Dragon. Here she come!"

Twilight Sparkle charged at her friends with her powerful Shooting Star Destroyer. She tried to ram and knock her friends out. They all dodged and avoided the attacks swiftly and quickly.

Applejack charged as she rammed against the princess, who responded by pushing the cowgirl back for the moment. Twilight Sparkle levitated Applejack up and thrown straight at the throne chair hard. Rainbow Dash used her back legs kick on Twilight Sparkle, but missed as the latter slide down before kicked on the former's stomach hard. The princess got up as she gave multiple punches on daredevil Pegasus's chest for few times before kicked her off. Rarity used her Diamond Gatling Blaster wrist in firing at Twilight Sparkle, who teleported and dodged the attacks swiftly for few times. And just before fashion Unicorn could do anything, the princess appeared and fired her Unicorn Burst on her mane. It made Rarity cry unhappily.

Pinkie Pie cheered wildly as she fired her Party Canon on Twilight Sparkle. The Princess of Friendship was annoyed as she levitated both of them in slamming them hard to the ground for few times like hammering a nail to the wood. Fluttershy gave a hard slap on Twilight Sparkle's face very hard. The princess gave a glare at shy pony, who shivered and quivered in fear. Twilight Sparkle unleashed her monstrous and demonic face at Fluttershy. The shy pony screamed and cried unhappily and fearfully.

"That was cold, Twilight! Really!" Icy exclaimed in annoyance as she fired her Ice Beam in freezing Twilight Sparkle up. She sighed, "This is for your own-!"

Icy got slammed to the ground by Twilight Sparkle, who managed to teleport out from the ice cube. Tailtech fired his Typhoon Blaster at her, who summoned the Force Field while approaching him. And just before he could do anything, she gave him a big slap.

"Twilight! This is between you and me only." Shadow Dragon said firmly as he positioned himself in Blazing Dragoon Style, "Don't make me hurt you."

"Too late, pretty boy. You just make this pretty princess angry now!" Twilight Sparkle snapped angrily, "And I'm not happy of what you did to me especially hurting my Sombra! I'm very grumpy!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Mares. Why do they always get so emotional about the argument?!"

"You need to do some research about girls," Pinkie Pie said in annoyance.

Twilight Sparkle screamed in anger as she jumped and gave the flying kick at Shadow Dragon, who quickly dodged by flipped and whirled on midair to the ground. She charged in as she landed multiple punches on him, who blocked and deflected them for few times. And just before he could do anything, she swiped the kick on him to the ground. She jumped and stomped on him but missed he rolled over for five times. He kicked via back leg on her face. He then gave the Nerve Punches on her chest and legs for the moment. Twilight Sparkle groaned as she struggled standing up. And just before he could do anything, Twilight Sparkle fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** on him to the ground.

Twilight Sparkle levitated Shadow Dragon in front of her as she's slowly crushed him by squeezing him by levitation.

"Any last words, my handsome prince?" Twilight Sparkle asked slyly.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Sorry for doing this, sweetheart."

Just before Twilight Sparkle could do anything, Mane Five grabbed and held her very tight. Tailtech and Icy helped Shadow Dragon up. Shadow Dragon summoned blackish aura-like on his right hoof while chanted humbly in Cantonese.

"I will sayve you! _Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! **Restore Spell!**_ "

As Shadow Dragon's hoof glowed gentle of dark aura, he slammed his **_Restore Spell_** on Twilight Sparkle's chest hard. As Mane Five held Twilight Sparkle tightly, she screamed in pain. As his Restore Spell made contact with her Cutie Mark as well as Element of Light, hers glowed and shined brightly as the shooting star. The darkness aura within her body purged and poured out. The evil one returned to her true self of light. Twilight Sparkle returned to good side.

As Twilight Sparkle was about to fall down, Shadow Dragon grabbed and held her tight. Everyone gathered and surrounded the couples as they wondered if she was alright. Twilight Sparkle opened her eyes while moaning dizzily.

"Twilight?! Are you alright?" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle moaned, "Just my pride. What happen?"

Just before any of her friends could do anything, they yelped in pain as they got blasted by the **_Dark Crystal Spell_** hard. Both Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked up as they found King Sombra and his dark spiritual Umbrum Ponies entered the scene. And just before Shadow Dragon and his team could do anything, Umbrum Ponies quickly chained the prisoners while the king levitated and have the Crystal Heart in his possession. King Sombra groaned in anger as he glared at Shadow Dragon and his allies.

"It seems I have underestimated you all," King Sombra remarked in annoyance, "But not this time. Execute them now!"

"Stop!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. Everyone turned and glared at her. She continued, "If you want to execute these rebels, do it in public. This will not only make the Crystal Empire yours but also draw the rest of rebels out. Make them surrender to you. And that way, we can invade the Equestria."

Shadow Dragon and his allies were in shock and heartbroken while King Sombra smirked in amusement. Twilight Sparkle is still evil?! Has she truly gone?!

King Sombra smirked, "An excellent idea, my queen. I knew I can count on you. Take them out to the altar. Await for my arrival!"

"Yes, King Sombra!" Umbrum Ponies hissed.

The Umbrum Ponies guided the heartbroken former friends out.

King Sombra licked his tongue while looking at Twilight Sparkle, "Shall we?"

King Sombra approached and gave Twilight Sparkle a long passionate kiss for the moment. She then returned the kiss to him. Both of them held each other's heads while continued kissing and interacting tongues each other. Twilight Sparkle gasped in realization as she stopped and pushed him from kissing him at once.

"What is it, my Midnight Sparkle?"

"It's Twilight Sparkle, Sombra," Twilight Sparkle said firmly. King Sombra was in shock and surprise. She sighed, "Yes, I'm freed from your Switch Heart Spell, thanks to Shadow Dragon. And it's good thing that Umbrum Ponies aren't here to manipulate you."

"What do you mean?! How dare you lie to me about my kind manipulate me?! The only ponies who ever did that to me is Princess Amore and her Crystal Empire especially Radiant Hope. She was the only friend I can count on. In the end, she betrayed me. And I was banished to Tarturus for two thousand years!"

"She didn't betray you! She was trying to stop you! And she's trying to save you too!"

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's the truth, Sombra! Radiant Hope really want to save you! During that battle, Frozen Sage wanted to kill you personally for what you have done to her life. And the only way to save you is to get banished. It was Royal Sisters' idea. They all hoped that two thousand years of banishment will help and restore your sanity about your decision. They hope you can turn over the leaf."

"But still..." King Sombra hissed in anger as he glared at his reflection from mirror, "It doesn't change anything that I'm the monster while she's the princess. Nothing ever change our destiny. Nothing ever will."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in pain, "I'm afraid. That never happen for Radiant Hope. She never become the Alicorn Princess."

"What?! No! That's not possible! It can't be!"

"It is, Sombra. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna told me what happen to her after I read your journal. Radiant Hope was heartbroken and pained to continue her studies to become the Princess. She left and travel across the Equestria to find the spell that can turn you into a real pony."

"No... What happen to her? Did she succeed it? Where is she now?! Is she alive?!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head painfully, "Radiant Hope is gone. Nopony knows what happen to her when she came across the snow wasteland. But the rumors spread that Umbrum Ponies have her..."

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" King Sombra exclaimed in anger and shock, "WHY?! How dare them?! How dare they lied to me?!"

"I don't know, Sombra. But I'm sure you will find the answers," Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "Let me ask you - are you going to continue your dark destiny or honor Radiant Hope's memory? She would have wanted you do something good for ponies to prove that you are not monster."

King Sombra was touched and shocked, "Twilight..."

"I need to know one more thing, King Sombra," Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She sighed, "Did you really like me or just use me as your pawn for your conquest? Because for four days, when we were together, you acted like you really meant the words to me with your honesty, sincerely and charmingly."

"No," King Sombra answered, "I really like you, Twilight Sparkle. You remind me so much of Radiant Hope. That is why I wanted you so badly to be with me. Not lust, but with pure love. I'm sorry that... I hurt you badly..."

Twilight Sparkle was surprised and speechless by him. King Sombra really like her and regretted of everything that hurts her a lot for isolating herself from her friends and boyfriend...

"Sire! It is time," Umbrum Guard called.

King Sombra hummed in concern as he entered the dilemma of whether he should learn the truth about Radiant Hope or not. He looked at Twilight Sparkle, who remained firm and calm, she gave him a nod indicating him to do it. He hummed a bit for some thoughts. He sighed in defeat as he must know the truth about what happen to his old friend...

* * *

At the Crystal Empire's altar, Umbrum Ponies have not only gathered at the location but also brought both prisoners and locals to witness the execution of Mane Five, Shadow Dragon, Tailtech and even Icy. The shadowy pony soldiers held and blocked the Crystal Ponies from trying to cross the line or even attacked them.

The heroes were chained to the ground as King Sombra and Twilight Sparkle emerged from the castle. They both had the Crystal Heart in possession. Umbrum Ponies cheered wildly and happily for their king. Crystal Empire were now in feared and shocked of what happen next if the heroes were executed. King Sombra held his hoof in holding the Crystal Heart high in ceasing his kind to be silences.

Rhabia hissed in amusement as she began announcement, "Shadow Dragon and his accomplices, you all have been found in guilty for attempt of assassination on King Sombra and manipulation on Queen Twilight Sparkle! The sentence - death! All will be turned into stone"

Crystal Ponies cried in anger and agony about sentencing the heroes whole blaming at King Sombra for everything especially manipulating Twilight Sparkle. Nevertheless, King Sombra and Twilight Sparkle remained silent for the moment. While she feared her friends' and lover's safety, he wondered about the truth he may find.

Rhabia turned and glared at Shadow Dragon and his friends.

"The time has come, rogues. You all have stand at the brink of Tarturus. However, I have one option that can save you from this. Serve us and your beloved queen or the stone?" Rhabia asked slyly.

Shadow Dragon spitted his mucus at her face. Mane Five, Tailtech and Icy remained firm and angry at Umbrum Ponies. Rhabia growled in anger while shook it off. She growled in annoyance as she continued her announcement,

"Prisoner Shadow Dragon and his accomplices refused to recant. These action will not be tolerated and not to be ignore! And therefore, they must accept our judgment! For justice! For our kind! And for our own salvation! It is our sacred duty to send these unholy demons back to where they belong! Your majesty, execute them!"

Crystal Ponies gasped and screamed in shock and feared of what they just heard. Umbrume Ponies cheered proudly and wildly. Shadow Dragon and his friends held each other's hooves as they were ready to embrace their darkest hour. Twilight Sparkle looked feared and shocked of the event as she looked away in unable to watch the event. But King Sombra did nothing?

Rhabia looked surprise and shock of his mood and action. And just before she could ask, King Sombra gave her a glare.

"Tell me the truth. What happen to Radiant Hope?!" King Sombra demanded in anger. Rhabia and her Umbrum Ponies yelped in concern and fear as they remained in silent about the name. He growled, "What happen to her?! What did you do to her when you all have her?!"

Rhabia hissed, "Sire, it's not time to talk about this! I don't know how but-!"

King Sombra interrupted, "NOW! You will answer to your king!"

Rhabia hissed in fear, "Thousand years ago, Radiant Hope came upon to our home. We invited her to join our crusade. We were about to convince her to join us through our disguises. But she use her magic on us and home for lighting. She tried to escape from us before we could explain our reason. She fell into the abyss."

"She died?!" King Sombra asked in shock and pain. He roared in anger, "Why didn't you save her?! Why didn't you help her?! I thought I trusted you!"

"We did! We tried! But that is not important! Twilight Sparkle-!"

"Radiant Hope was my friend! She was my love! And now she's gone because of you! Why was I created in the first place?! Why must I suffered this painful fate?!"

"You were created to bring our salvation! Deliver our revenge to these wretched ponies! All must face our judgment, Sombra! We are the rightful creatures to rule this land, not these foolish weak links, just like your pathetic friend! She's nothing pathetic, useless and delusional mare who believed you to be good stallion! She was wrong about you! She may have defied her destiny to meet her end. You will not defy it! You will always be the monster, just like us!"

King Sombra was heartbroken and shocked as he looked down and cried. Crystal Ponies were in shock, and even Shadow Dragon and his friends were surprised of it.. They never thought that the tyrant king like him could cry.

Rhabia hissed, "You're useless! That foolish mare have made you soft! I relived you from command, Sombra! You're no longer use to us now!"

"No. You're wrong..." The mare said firmly. Everyone gasped. Twilight Sparkle armed with her magical powers, "You're wrong about King Sombra and Radiant Hope. If she defied her destiny, so can he! It shows that everypony can make their own destiny, not based on what ponies expected! Unlike you and your kind, he has a heart!"

Crystal Ponies and the heroes cheered happily to see that Twilight Sparkle was indeed freed from manipulation! She continued her announcement.

"Citizens of Crystal Empire! Umbrum Ponies have abused their own kindred for their personal gain! Deceived all of us behind the true story of King Sombra's sufferings! And now, they declare turncoat on their own king as well as invasion on our home an Equestria! Will we allow it?!"

Crystal Ponies shouted in anger and gave the battle cry as they refused to let their home or Equestria to be fallen under Umbrum Ponies. The Umbrum Ponies were in shock and concern of what they just saw. The locals are fighting back!

"Glad to hear that, Twiley!" The familiar voice cried. Everyone turned to the east as they found Shining Armor and his team have arrived at the scene. He continued, "We're here to help. And we brought more help!"

And just before anypony could respond, everyone witnessed the arrival of large army of Mystic Ponies of Ice led by Frozen Sage - a white Unicorn mare with blond gentle long mane and long tail, she wore green armor and a headwear and her Cutie Mark is a long sword, shield and a giant ice crystal-like. Crystal Ponies cheered wildly and happily while Umbrum Ponies screeched in fear and concern.

"Shining Armor! Cadance! You've made it!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed happily with her tears pourin out.

Princess Cadance smiled, "Glad we've made it! If Frozen Sage hadn't come in time, Crystal Empire would have fallen."

Frozen Sage armed with her long sword and shield, "Now it is time to take Crystal Empire back and defeat the Umrbum Ponies for good!"

"Everypony, charge!" Shining Armor ordered firmly, "FOR CRYSTAL EMPIRE!"

Both Crystal Ponies and Mystic Ponies of Ice gave the loud battle cry as they all charged and entered the battlefield. And just before Umbrum Ponies could do anything; the monsters got pushed, blinded, blasted, knocked out and killed by them. They even freed Shadow Dragon and his team as the latter joined the battlefield.

Shadow Dragon reunited with Twilight Sparkle before giving her a big hug, followed by Mane Five, Lance Justicestrike, Spike, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance as they all chatted and commented in relief. Flash Sentry, Tailtech, Icy, Red Arsenal and even Shiroi Bai were there as well.

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "What took you guys long?"

"The usual late plan of how to surprise the enemies," Shadow Dragon joked.

Shining Armor laughed happily, "You've got that right, buddy."

"What's the plan, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"Crystal Heart..." Twilight Sparkle said firmly while looking at King Sombra holding it, "We have to restore it. We have to put it back to altar. It should unleash powerful magic to defeat all of Umbrum Ponies for good."

Princess Cadance nodded in agreement, "I know how to restore it. Then, let's do it before it's too late!"

And just before anypony could do anything, they got hit and knocked by the dark powerful blast to the ground hard. Twilight Sparkle and her friends moaned and groaned painfully as they struggled in getting up. They witnessed the angry Rhabia glaring at them. She screeched in anger.

"You all have ruined everything! I shall make you suffer, especially you - Sombra!"

Shining Armor groaned, "Twilight, get to altar now! We'll hold her off!"

Rhabia charged and chased after Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Red Arsenal fired his Flare for blinding her. Shining Armor fired his **_Unicorn Burst_** in knocking her out.

Both Red Arsenal and Shining Armor fired their **_Explosive Arrows_** and Shining Star Strikes at her. Rhabia screeched loudly at them off. Shiroi Bai fired her **_Hikari Strikes_** , Rarity fired her Diamond Gatling Blasters, Fluttershy fired her **_Bat Spirit's Sonic Wave Attack_** s and Pinkie Pie fired her Party Canon at the spiritual pony off. She fired her Dark Magic in knocking the shooters out. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry charged in as they keep swinging their weapons at her very hard. Rhabia screeched in anger as she swung her tail at the fighters off. Shining Armor and his team continued holding Rhabia off as well as sometimes dodged her attacks when she fought back by magic and punches.

Twilight Sparkle nodded as she, Princess Cadance, Shadow Dragon and King Sombra headed off to the Crystal Empire's altar. Both Shadow Dragon and King Sombra battled with the enemies. Dragoking fired his attacks at the enemies. They were protecting Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance, were setting the Crystal Heart on the altar.

"Ready?" Princess Cadance asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yeah. Let's do this!"

Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle chanted firmly, **_"Element of Light, heed our prays. Restore the Crystal Heart to its true self. Restore its Light! Restore its Hope! Restore its Faith! Save our Home! Defeat the Enemy! Let our enemies be perished forever!"_**

"No! I will not allow it!" Rhabia screeched in anger as she fired her Dark Magic Repel in knocking all of her enemies out including the Crystal Heart out from the altar. She roared in anger as she grabbed Twilight Sparkle by neck. She slowly strangled and chocked the Princess of Friendship to death, "I will make you suffer for everything! You will die!"

"No. All of Umbrum Ponies will die." The voice said firmly. As Rhabia turned, she gasped in shock and feared. King Sombra was near to the altar with Crystal Heart ready to place. He hissed angrily, "This is for Radiant Heart! It's time I make my own destiny!"

Rhabia gasped, "Noooooooooo!"

And just before anypony could do anything, King Sombra placed the Crystal Heart on the altar. As it spun, it glowed brightly and beautifully. Upon spotting the altar glowing, both Crystal Ponies and Mystic Ponies of Ice bowed down as their positive energy are transferring and channeling to Crystal Heart for more power. With so much energy, it blasted its powerful energy of light waves out and across the Crystal Empire.

It turned crystallized the ponies into their Crystal Modes. It also blasted and shattered all of Umbrum Ponies to pieces. They including Rhabia have all gone into oblivion as they all can't stand the Crystal Heart's light and power. The darkness aura within the city is dispersed and replaced by the aurora of rainbow lights across the Equestria.

With the Umbrum Ponies were defeated and killed, both Crystal Ponies and Mystic Ponies of Ice cheered wildly and happily as they have finally won the battle. But at its cost - King Sombra's body slowly disintegrating and burning. He slowly laid his back on the ground hard. Everyone gathered and looked at him. He then looked at Crystal Empire's fair. He sighed happily.

"We did it..." King Sombra said in relief and happy, "I finally get the chance to see the fair after so long of sufferings by its light. It's beautiful. I wish she was here to see this. This will be my last time to see it..."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Sombra! Hang on! There's the spell that I can-!"

"Don't, Twilight. I don't deserve it after everything I have done to you and everyone else."

"But..."

"Besides, someone is waiting for me. I think she waited for me too long."

Twilight Sparkle poured the tears out in despair and pain, "Sombra..."

King Sombra kissed Twilight Sparkle's left cheek, "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. You have saved me from my darkest path. I will never forget it. Be happy with someone you had love."

And just before Twilight Sparkle could do anything, King Sombra's body disintegrated into ashes as they flew up to the sky. She and everyone cried and sobbed tearfully as they all lowered their heads down. Despite being the villain, he was a good stallion. It's what Radiant Hope had hope for and wanted him to be...

"What happen to him? Where he will be send to?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern

Frozen Sage approached and answered, "Heaven, Twilight Sparkle. Despite the sins he committed, he finally found his redemption. Therefore, he deserve to be with Radiant Hope. He'll be fine."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I hope he's okay. I hope so..."

* * *

During the Crystal Fair, Crystal Ponies and Mystic Ponies of Ice celebrated their not only annual public holiday but also King Sombra's heroic action. He was even built as the giant Statue on the north with Radiant Hope. It's the moment he will not be forgotten...

Twilight Sparkle was alone at the park as she was waiting for someone. Her friends, family and Shadow Dragon had arrived at the scene as they all wondered of what's going on.

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she bowed down, "I called you because I owe you all a big apology. I'm sorry for everything especially how I react and treated you all. I'm so ashamed of my action and ignorance to you about Clovis being King Sombra. I hope you all can forgive me for this big mess."

Everyone remained silent as they were looking at her. Instead of upset or angry mood, they smiled in relief and happy.

"Forget it, Twi. It ain't your fault," Applejack said calmly.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. It's kinda ironic that we were the ones who ignore you in the first place about Cadance being impostor since the Wedding Day. So, we deserve that. Sorta..."

Princess Cadance smiled, "Well, either way, I'm just glad that everything is over."

Everyone commented in agreement about forgiving Twilight Sparkle about the mess especially commenting ironically about their mistakes from Wedding Day.

Shining Armor sighed as he hugged Twilight Sparkle, "I'm just glad you're okay and safe. I was so worried."

"Me too..." Twilight Sparkle nodded as she hugged Shining Armor a moment. She turned and approached Shadow Dragon, "Shadow Dragon, thank you for being there. And I'm sorry for it."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "No big deal. I'm just glad you're alright. I was so worried about you. I thought I lost you. But it's over now."

"Yeah... It's over for both of us." Twilight Sparkle said in shame. Everyone looked shock, confuse and concern about it. She was sniffling and crying in despair, "After what we've been through especially my mixing love for you and Sombra, I don't think we don't deserve each other."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard.

"What?! Why?!"

"I've been thinking of what King Sombra has said. Maybe he's right about us and the Elements. This... It's not really working. We weren't meant for each other. The Element of Light chose the wrong wielder."

"Don't talk like that, Twilight. Please. Don't say that. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I was just... I was just trying to protect you and save you."

"I know. And I'm glad too. But... We've argued so many times. It's for the best that we don't see each other. I need to clear things out especially my mixed feelings."

"But-!"

"Please, Dragon Hope... I don't want to hurt you again," Twilight Sparkle said tearfully, "The last thing I want is to hurt you badly. Please, do it for me, Dragon Hope. One last time..."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he nodded briefly with sadness. Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon gave each other a long passionate kiss but cried tearfully. Everyone sighed in upset as they looked down in shame and pain. The couples departed while looked at each other sadly for the moment.

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle. I always do..." Shadow Dragon said in upset.

Twilight Sparkle sniffled, "I know. I always love you too."

Shadow Dragon nodded shamefully as he turned and was about to walk away. Lance Justicestrike and Flash Sentry approached him but he shook his head in not following him. They both were heartbroken and shock to see it. As he trotted off, Dragoking followed his master. During walking away from his friends and family, he shed some tears out in crying.

Twilight Sparkle sniffled tearfully to see her lover walked away. She was ashamed of breaking her relationship with him due to the event. She was not happy and proud of it. Mane Five and their friends sighed in upset to see her being heartbroken, pained and sad. Shining Armor approached and gave his sister a comfort hug.

Shining Armor sighed, "You know. I kinda like that guy..."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Too bad you've missed it."

* * *

At the outskirt of Crystal Empire, a familiar character along with Amon and Starlight Glimmer stood and watched the event. Da Ji smirked.

"Well, not exactly we had hope for. But we broke those two up," Da Ji said in amusement, "Twilight Sparkle is at her weakest point now."

Amon nodded, "Good enough. You've done well to serve as our spy. Everything goes according to our plan..."

"What's next?" Starlight Glimmer asked in amusement.

Amon smiled as he turned to his pupil, "Now for the final test. Defeat Twilight Sparkle. Ensure that this timeline will not exist. And above all, take your revenge. Seekcurse will help and guide you to accomplish your goal. Make sure you pass the test."

Starlight Glimmer smiled, "As you command, master. Twilight Sparkle will pay for what she has done to my work..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Robin Atkin Downes: Clovis Calm/King Sombra  
Asheligh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Flutteshy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Rhabia

 **Minor Casts:**  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Kristen Bell: Icy  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Umbrum Ponies

 **Cameo:**  
Angelina Jolie: Frozen Sage  
Stephanie Sheh: Da Ji  
Jason Statham: Amon Blood Statham  
Kelly Sheriden: Starlight Glimmer

 **Author's Notes:**  
It wasn't easy but to be honest with you - I really hate love triangle but I have to for the last two episodes. Prepare for **_Mystic Season 5 Finale - Cutie Remark Part I & II_**.


	29. Ep 25: The Cutie Re-Mark - Part I

**Episode 25: The Cutie Re-Mark - Part I**

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she was standing near to her speech stand.

"If somepony had told me when I was a blank flank that one day I'd give a speech to a class at Celestia's School of Magic, I wouldn't have believed it, but..." Twilight Sparkle paused as she shuffled her cards in search for the right answer. Upon finding the right one, she resumed, "I hope that I have been up to the task, because I can tell that all of you are and that the future of Equestrian magic is in good hooves."

 ** _CLAPPED!_** Twilight Sparkle looked up as she found Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike were clapping for her speech from the fifth level. She was preparing her speech for tomorrow even.

"Wow, hehe. That was even better than the first eleven times." Spike commented uneasily.

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "Can we go to bed now? I'm sleepy..."

"Eh, I don't know, guys." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily as she walked away from her speech stand, "I'd like to be able to get through the whole speech without looking at the cards."

Nyx climbed down as she nuzzled her mother's legs, "Come on, mummy! You can't be nervous about giving a speech to a bunch of magic students!"

"Oh, I'm not nervous, Nyx," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she patted Nyx's mane gently, "but I do have to set a good example, especially for magic students. That's why this speech has to be..."

Lance Justicestrike and Spike sighed in annoyance, "Perfect?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Exactly. Let's go through it one more time."

And just before Twilight Sparkle could do anything, Nyx poked her flank for the moment. The princess looked at her daughter.

"Is daddy coming?" Nyx asked hopefully. Twilight Sparkle gave a silent while looked away from her. Lance Justicestroke and Spike looked away as well. She looked shock and upset, "You didn't invite him? But mom-!"

"No more buts, Nyx," Twilight Sparkle said in shame. She sighed as she turned and looked at Nyx, "Your father and I agreed that we're done with our relationship. After what I have done to him four days ago, I don't deserve to be with him. Iris Crystal did something better than me."

"Twilight, that wasn't your fault! It's King Sombra's," Spike insisted in concern.

Lance nodded in agreement, "Yeah. He make you isolated and alone for him to rape and marry you. He even manipulated and turned you into evil Queen Midnight Sparkle. And of course, it's his fault for messing your relationship!"

"It doesn't matter. Because in the end, it was my fault and my action cause the break up," Twilight Sparkle said in shame, "I just don't understand one thing - why did Element of Light chose me? I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are, mom! You saved Equestria for dozen times! You make lots of friends. You even taught everypony the meaning of Friendship and some lessons! And best of all, you and dad are connected because of the Elements!" Nyx insisted.

Spike nodded, "Not only that, you cared and raised all of us like a family. This is something that we won't forget."

Lance Justicestrike nodded firmly, "Please, don't talk like that, Twilight. I'm sure you and dad are meant to be together. My mom said there's always reason behind our action and our fate, like the Element of Light chose you because you deserve its blessings."

"Not to me. To me, it's the curse. If it's the blessings, both me and Shadow Dragon wouldn't have argued or even broke up in the first place." Twilight Sparkle said unhappily, making her children looking worry and concern for her. She sighed, "Sorry, kids; I need some air..."

Twilight Sparkle immediately left the chamber as she needed some time alone. Her children looked worry and concern about her. She must be still heartbroken and pained since the breakup. Lance Justicestrike looked at his pocket watch's photo frame of his present family as he shown concern and upset. Spike squatted down in sadness and concern. Nyx turned and looked up as she prayed for her father to be safe from harm especially his sufferings.

As Twilight Sparkle walked across the hallway, she came across the portrait of Iris Crystal and her parents. She sighed in concern and shame as she was looking at the former princess.

"Why did the Element of Light chose me? Why couldn't you make it alive? Why do we even meet and fall in love in the first place?" Twilight Sparkle sniffled and cried tearfully, "What's the point of this..."

* * *

In the next morning, the both seniors and juniors of Princess Celestia's Gifted School for Unicorns have gathered at the large hall. Twilight Sparkle was giving her speech about the Cutie Marks. Her slide on blank screen revealed Cutie Mark Crusaders sharing the same Cutie Marks. Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Nyx were sitting on the fifth level of seats as they were handling with the projector slides, along with Moondancer, Minuette, Lemon Heart and Twinkleshine.

As Twilight Sparkle came across the picture of herself, Spike and her friends, she smiled happily as she gave the speech.

"I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event!"

Twilight Sparkle then showed the pie chart of herself and her five friends about the Cutie Mark especially involving the Sonic Rainboom.

"Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school."

Twilight Sparkle smiled and continued her speech as she looked at the students including Starlight Glimmer, sitting behind of her three children.

"Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them."

Twilight Sparkle stopped at once as she realized of what she just saw. She returned to the place but found nothing. She then looked around of the area in search of the pony. She could have sworn that she saw Starlight Glimmer.

"But, um..." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily as she quickly shuffled her cards in search for the right answer, "The real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is... who it seems to affect."

"I have a question!" Minuette called. Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at her childhood friend. She then asked, "How are you and your pals get connected with the Elements of Harmony? It must be blessings for your friends a lot especially you and Shadow Dragon for hooking up well! The Elements of Light and Darkness are awesome special!"

Unicorns chatted happily about the subject that Minuette has brought up. They all wanted to know how the Elements of Harmony works for connecting with Twilight Sparkle and her friends especially Shadow Dragon.

The subject makes Lance Justicestrike, Spike and even Nyx uncomfortable and concern especially Twilight Sparkle, who never want to talk or hear about it. She struggled yet nervously about answering the question. She gulped uneasily.

Twilight Sparkle declared, "That'd be all, everypony! I still have no clue about it yet. Quite busy lately for me! I'll be sure to answer that question when I found one."

Everyone awed in disappointment and upset about Twilight Sparkle's excuse. Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Nyx sighed relief about Twilight Sparkle almost want to lose her temper. Even though she skipped it, she still harbored guilty about it.

* * *

After the speech from the school, Twilight Sparkle and her family returned to their home. And at the same time, she told them about her sudden glimpse on Starlight Glimmer. They were all shocked and concern about it.

Twilight Sparkle nodded fearfully, "I was sure I saw her, Spike. But when I looked again, she was gone! I'm just worried what she could be up to."

Spike hummed in concern, "Nothing good, I bet. I heard she wasn't very happy the last time you three saw her."

"No, she wasn't," Lance Justicestrike said in concern, "She got some nerve for forcing everypony in her village to have the same cutie mark. That wasn't right."

"Well, it's better than Seekcurse," Nyx said in concern, "He almost caused Three Kingdoms in chaos - making ponies disappeared to doubt Azure Phoenix and Imperial Phoenix Kingdom, both Apes and Western Dragon Kingdom attacking each other, and even making Water Tiger Kingdom lose its water."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I know. But we haven't seen Seekcurse or Starlight Glimmer after our mission. I'm worry they might up to something..."

"And now I had the feeling that they're both coming back for revenge." Spike said in concern. But his chest got nudged by Lance Justicestrike and Nyx. He was confused as they pointed at the shaking Twilight Sparkle. He yelped, "Uh, or they were just really interested in your speech!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed in concern, "Honestly, Spike. I'm not really sure what I saw. I just hope those two stay away from my home or my friends. I just hope they didn't take advantage on Shadow Dragon when he's in depress and pain."

"But as long as we have them, I know everything will be all right." Nyx insisted happily.

Lance Justicestrike smiled as he gave Nyx a noogie, "We've overcome the worse. There's nothing we can handle it."

Spike nodded happily, "Yeah! Friendship is Magic!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "You're right. Thanks, guys. Come on. Let's go home..."

Twilight Sparkle and her family made their way back to the Castle of Friendship for resting now. Unknown to them, two shadowy figures were looking at them from the balcony before they disappeared into the castle's door.

* * *

Within the Castle of Friendship's Library, Twilight Sparkle and her children put their stuffs within. They then had their chats while passing by the Metal Ponies across the hallway. They were heading straight to the Meeting Chamber.

Nyx and Lance Justicestrike noticed something strange about Metal Ponies. They seemed to be off while standing still. They never been like this before.

"Is it me or are Metal Ponies been quiet? Too quiet..." Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Nyx nodded in concern, "Yeah. They didn't get themselves shut down, did they? Usually Metalgear told us of what they're doing before this..."

"Maybe. Maybe he's just tired and sleepy. So, he and his friends gone into their hibernation mode," Twilight Sparkle remarked happily. She giggled a bit, "Just like I was just more stressed about that speech especially about Element of Light and Darkness."

Spike smiled, "Yeah. That sounds better than Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse coming back with an evil plot for revenge."

Twilight Sparkle giggled happily as she opened the meeting chamber's door, "Well, when you say it like that, it does sound kinda silly."

Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Nyx yelped in concern, "Or it's totally true!"

Twilight Sparkle was confused as she looked to the front. She found Starlight Glimmer sitting down on her chair while Seekcurse was eating his Hayburger. Metalgear was neared to them as he looked like he was shut down.

Starlight Glimmer smirked in amusement, "Welcome home, Twilight!"

"Now, Starlight! Finish her," Seekcurse said in amusement.

Starlight Glimmer used her magic to levitate a scroll before firing a magic beam to it. Letting it rise up, she continued to grin. Then magic light blue aura surge around the scroll, before zapping something down to the council table as everyone watched. Then in a much surprise notice, the entire map of Equestria was displayed...

Twilight Sparkle and her children approached the Cutie Map. They were all in shock and concern. The map usually appeared, only when six ponies' Cutie Marks glowed and appeared on it for mission and troubles.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "What are you doing, Starlight?"

"And what the hell did you do to Metalgear and other Metal Ponies," Lance Justicestrike demanded.

Nyx nodded, "If you hurt any of our friends, we'll make you pay!"

Starlight Glimmer laughed in amusement, "Nothing serious. I used the Blackout Spell on Metal Ponies for long hibernation mode. And we've done nothing wrong to your friends yet. I'd tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise!."

As the scroll lowered down, Seekcurse crushed and throw it aside, "Yes. Won't be needing that anymore. The Dawn of New Age is upon us. Your time will cease to exist!"

As both Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse laughed in amusement, Twilight Sparkle and her children were armed and ready to attack. But instead, the swirling rings-like emerged from the map. As the wind blew on everypony, the sphere portal-like with sounds and images of time and clocks appeared.

Starlight Glimmer levitated herself and Seekcurse as they were flying straight into the portal. And the next, the portal disappeared. Twilight Sparkle and her children approached the map at once.

"What the heck was that?!" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Nyx hissed in concern, "Where'd she go?"

Twilight Sparkle gulped while looking at the map, "I don't know, but I think we better find out!"

Spike spotted the crushed scroll as he approached it, "I guess we could start with this."

Twilight Sparkle, Lance Justicestrike and Nyx gasped as they turned to Spike, "Spike, no! Don't touch that!"

As Spike touched the scroll, the portal reappeared above the map. It then dragged the screaming Twilight Sparkle and her children into it. Next, it disappeared from ponies' sights. With that, Metalgear's empty body fell on his back hard.

Shadow Dragon entered the chamber, carrying both flowers and chocolate box. He looked around as he found nopony inside. He sighed in disappointment and upset.

"Who am I kidding? She doesn't want me..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her three children screamed in fear as they hold each other tightly. The scroll dragged them though the long time vortex-like. As the portal appeared before, they landed on the road street hard. They all moaned and groaned in annoyance and pain. They stood up slowly as they found themselves in the familiar area.

"Cloudsdale?" Spike asked in concern, "Starlight and Seekcurse don't even have wings! Why would they come here?"

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern, "I don't know, Spike, but it looked like they could fly with just magic! Keep your eyes open. We don't know what she has planned."

Lance Justicestrike gasped upon looking at something shock and surprise, "Like that?!"

As Lance Justicestrike pointed at four familiar Pegasi talking at the Junior Speedsters Camp's site, Twilight Sparkle and her two children took a peek. They all were shock and surprised. They saw Rainbow Dash was defending Fluttershy from Hoops and Dumbbell.

"What the hell?" Nyx asked in shock and concern.

Twilight Sparkle was in shock and concern as she asked, "Did Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look really young to you? And I didn't see a cutie mark. You don't think..."

Spike gulped, "...We traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic rainboom?"

"No way! That's impossible!" Nyx exclaimed in concern and shock about it.

"Only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?"

"I don't know..." Lance Justicestrike said in concern but noticed Spike's holding the scroll, "But that is the answer. Spike, give it to Twilight."

As Spike showed it to Twilight Sparkle, she looked through it. She gasped, "Star Swirl's spell! Oh, no!"

"That's bad?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

"I don't like it," Nyx said in concern, "Whatever Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse are planning, it can't be good."

"Come on, let's go!" Spike said happily. Twilight Sparkle and her two children were confused and concerned. He continued, "To watch the race. I don't wanna miss the rainboom!"

"But what about Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse?" Nyx asked in concern.

Lance Justicestrike smiled as he patted Nyx's mane gently, "We'll keep lookout for them both. If they show up, we'll strike them down!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Great plan. Come on! It's about to start!"

"What happens after we've changed history?" The familiar voice said calmly. Twilight Sparkle and her family looked back as they found a figure emerging from Time Portal. She continued, "In my case, you're about to find out..."

"Flare Tiger?!" Twilight Sparkle and her children asked in shock and surprise. Flare Tiger smiled. They asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping you to stop Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse. They're here to change the past - they want to get rid of you and your five friends. And I have the feeling it's about to happen."

"Got it. We'll keep an eye on them. Thanks for the warning."

"Glad to help. I'm coming with you. You might need some time expert on this."

Twilight Sparkle and her family hidden behind the clouds as they watched the race where Rainbow Dash performed her sonic rainboom. Just like how it goes, Fluttershy fell to the land of Equestria while Rainbow Dash determined to win the race by powerful speed. As she was diving down, her body gone energetic with colorful auras like she was about to perform it.

Unknown to any of the ponies, Starlight Glimmer emerged from the clouds as she was armed with her magic. Seekcurse clapped his hooves happily.

"It is time," Seekcurse smiled.

Starlight Glimmer fired her Stop Spell in stopping Rainbow Dash from performing her sonic rainboom, allowing Hoops to win the game. Twilight Sparkle and her children were in shock and concern.

Without her rainboom, her past self and other five won't have not only their Cutie Marks and abilities but their destinies change - the animals ignored Fluttershy, Applejack remained at Manehattan, Pinkie Pie continued working on Rock Farm, Rarity thrown the big rock away and Twilight Sparkle failed her exams including Spike remained inside the egg.

"What just happen?!" Spike asked.

Flare Tiger hissed in concern, "It has begun..."

Lance Justicestrike groaned as he pointed at Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse, "There they are!"

"I can't believe it! They stopped Rainbow Dash from performing it!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Twilight Sparkle and her children flew towards their enemies. They were armed and readied to attack while Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse remained calm and relax like they're not afraid of little mice.

"What did you do?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

Starlight Glimmer smirked, "You are about to find out."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her family could say anything, the portal appeared above them as it dragged and pulled them into it. Flare Tiger went after her family via summoning and entering her Time Portal.

"Easy peasy," Starlight Glimmer commented happily. She turned and found Seekcurse glared at her, "What?!"

Seekcurse groaned, "You were supposed to kill Rainbow Dash and her friends, not stopping the rainboom! They'll be back to stop us, once they realized the truth about their present time."

"Let them try. Unlike you," Starlight Glimmer snarled, "I don't kill innocent ponies especially my enemies' past selves. Amon told me to pass the exam. And I will do it for him!"

Seekcurse groaned, "You're gonna regret that decision of yours, Glimmer. Mark my word..."

* * *

As the portal appeared, Twilight Sparkle and her children fell and dropped to the Cutie Map table very hard. They all moaned painfully as they slowly getting up. Flare Tiger emerged from her portal.

Flare Tiger gasped, "Oh no. The timeline has changed..."

"I don't know what Starlight and Seekcurse are up to yet," Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "but we'd better figure it out before it's too late."

Lance yelped in concern, "Um, guys? I think it already is."

Twilight Sparkle and her two children looked up. They gasped in shock and concern. They found themselves in the empty yet open field, with the Castle of Friendship vanished. Something is wrong...

Twilight Sparkle hissed in concern, "The map pulled us back, but whatever Starlight did in the past changed things here!"

"But why? And how did we get here? Where's here?" Spike asked fearfully.

"More like when." Twilight Sparkle answered in concern and worry. Her children looked at her. As she levitated the scroll up, she explained, "Starlight altered Star Swirl's spell, then somehow used it on the map to travel into the past and change something! Once she did, the map pulled us back to the present!"

"So we're back where—" Lance Justicestrike gulped, "I mean, when we started?"

"That's not what mom meant, Lance," Nyx said as she shook her head. She was looking at the Cutie Map's strange landscape and landmark, "Everything's different. The map doesn't even make sense anymore! The Crystal Empire takes up half of Equestria!"

Flare Tiger nodded, "We're in another timeline - dark and pure evil."

Nyx and Flare Tiger were right. Everyone were looking at the Cutie Map - corrupted and dark version of Crystal Empire has conquered most of Equestria.

"Plus there's the whole missing castle thing." Spike added in concern.

"Something's definitely not right around here..." Lance Justicestrike said in concern, "So, what's next? Standing here won't solve anything..."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Right! This is too big to handle on our own. We need to find our friends and get help!"

"Grandma Twiley, you might not like this." Flare Tiger said in concern, "Your friends are not same ponies you used to befriend with."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "We have to try, Flare. We need some help now to figure this out."

Twilight Sparkle and her family headed to the Ponyville Town in search for their friends. But they found something shock and different about their hometown. The trees and grasses looked dead. Most of the broken and ruined residents and homes were on locked down including Rarity's Carousal Boutique and Pinkie Pie's Sugarcube Corner turned into some sort of bakery. And strangest thing is ponies never come out. Something bad has happen here. And only one pony who could help them...

Twilight Sparkle and her family arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. But Something shock them even more - the farm has turned into a factory. They even took a peek within the barn, where they saw all the apples poured into a giant pot, which mashed and boiled them into soup-like before placing within several tin cans. What is going on?

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her family could do anything, they spotted a familiar pony rolling and moving the barrel out. She worn the war attire-like.

"Applejack?!" Twilight Sparkle called in surprise. She the hug confused Applejack happily and passionately, "It's so good to see you! We couldn't find Pinkie or Rarity or Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash, but I just knew you'd still be here!"

Applejack depart Twilight Sparkle from hugging her, "Of course I am. This is my home. But who in tarnation is Pinkie Bow and Flutterdash? Or you for that matter?"

Twilight Sparkle was in shock and concern, "You... don't know who I am?"

"Nope. Honestly, the only name I recognize is Rarity, but she left for Manehattan years ago." Applejack sighed in concern, "Last I heard, she went to help with the cause like everypony else - the war against King Sombra and the Crystal Empire."

Twilight Sparkle and her children asked, "What?!"

Applejack was in shock yet suspicious, "Where have you guys been?"

"I know this is hard to believe, but you and I and those other ponies I mentioned are friends!" Twilight Sparkle explained. Applejack gave suspicious and concern looks at her. She grunted, "I'm telling you the truth! And if you come with me, I'll prove it."

Applejack was still skeptical and concern about it, and yet she can't help but to trust and believe in her. She turned to Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike; who nodded in agreement. She sighed in concern as she followed them.

Twilight Sparkle and her children guided Applejack to their vanished Castle of Friendship especially the Cutie Map Table. Applejack was still shock and surprised about it.

"Well, I'll admit. I've lived in these parts my whole life and I've never seen this before," Applejack remarked, "But I still don't see what this has to do with you and I bein' friends."

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she explained, "There were two ponies - a mare named Starlight Glimmer and stallion called Seekcurse used this map to travel through time and change things in the past. For some reason, the map's here but everything else is different!"

"Different how?" Applejack asked in concern.

Nyx pointed at Crystal Empire and its expansion territories, "Well, for one thing, where we come from, there's no war with King Sombra."

Lance nodded in agreement, "Maybe you could tell us how the war started, then we can figure out when everything changed!"

"That's easy enough." Applejack sighed in upset as she recalled the news from both radio and newspaper,

"When the Crystal Empire returned, it brought King Sombra back with it. And it didn't take long for him to free his kind from the prison. He even force every one of his subjects to fight for him against Equestria."

At Throne Chamber, King Sombra chanted as he was magically corrupting the Crystal Heart in destroying the Umbrum Ponies' imprisoned seal from the small crystal. He and his kind gathered and forced all of Crystal Ponies to don demonic armors. He then led his army to invade the Equestria.

To defend her home, Princess Celestia led the Equestria Army to battle against King Sombra's Army, including scarred and heroic Rainbow Dash, two stern stoned Pie Sisters - Maud and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy, Rarity and civilians prepared the supplies and attires for the recruited and listed ponies to join the battle against King Sombra. It has taken them for years to finish the war.

Applejack sobbed tearfully and painfully, "And even with Princess Celestia leadin' the charge, it still takes every last pony in Equestria doin' their part, workin' day and night, to keep up the fight."

Twilight Sparkle and her children were in shock and feared to hear the story Applejack has given. It broke their hearts.

"I just can't believe it! We stopped King Sombra! You and me and all of our friends!"

"But we aren't friends. At least not here." Applejack reminded Twilight Sparkle. The Princess of Friendship looked down in pain and upset. She noticed the sadness and pain Twilight Sparkle and her children had. She sighed, "Look. I hope all this helped, but I really need to get back to cannin' those apples."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in understanding as she covered herself on the table. She then began crying. Applejack looked sympathy and heartbroken as she couldn't help but feel sorry for her about her timeline.

"Applejack, what about the Mystic Ponies? Surely Frozen Sage wouldn't let King Sombra take the Crystal Empire, without the fight," Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

Applejack gave her raised eyebrow, "What makes you think they help us? They're nothing but mare's tale."

"Oh... We're sorry to ask," Nyx said in shame and concern, "You just... You just take care of yourself and Apple Bloom."

Applejack sighed as she walked away, "If only I could have been stronger and braver to take care of her..."

Nyx gasped in shock and concern of what she just heard. Applejack lost her younger sister during the War against King Sombra. She felt guilty and heartbroken to ask that question as she watched Applejack walking away from them.

Flare Tiger sighed in shame and concern, "I'm sorry, everypony. I really am."

"I feel so stupid..." Nyx said in shame.

Lance Justicestrike held and hugged Nyx, "Shh... It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. None of us know about this."

Spike sighed as he looked at Twilight Sparkle, "So, what's next?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Twilight Sparkle cried and screamed in despair and pain. Her children gasped in shock and concern of her reaction. She broken in tears as she tried to wipe them off, "How could this have happen? I've fail my friends. I've lost them all..."

"Don't give up now! We still can fix this!" The familiar voice called.

Twilight Sparkle and her family gasped in shock and surprise. They turned to their left as they found two ponies emerged from bushes.

Nyx gasped as she jumped and hugged Jade Adventure, "Jade! You're here! How?!"

"Remember the Book of Ages?" Jade asked happily. Nyx nodded happily. She continued, "When I touched its page, it gives me immunity from the time changes. So whatever happens change from the past, it won't affect me."

"That's awesome. If only we could have that for our best friends..."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have given them some immunity."

"It's okay, Jade, it's okay," Twilight Sparkle said calmly as she wiped tears off. She turned to Blackwitch, "Lady Blackwitch, is there something you have come to tell me?"

Blackwitch nodded, "It's not over yet. You still have a chance to stop Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse. You can restore the timeline."

"But how? The only thing we know for sure is that Starlight and Seekcurse stopped the rainboom. I can't travel back in time."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Blackwitch said calmly. Twilight Sparkle looked at her. She continued, "Look around here. Flare Tiger is the Time Walker with Element of Time and Space. The Cutie Map is still here, connecting to the Tree of Harmony. It's still here as it sense the danger. By combining both the map and the upgraded version of Star Swirl the Beaded's Time Spell-!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped as she brought Time Spell paper out, "I can travel back to time to stop them both! Blackwitch, thanks!"

Blackwitch smiled and nodded in agreement. Just before she or her friends could do anything, they looked around as they found themselves surrounded by King Sombra and his army.

"What the heck?!" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern, "I thought they were at war with Princess Celestia!"

Blackwitch snarled, "He has help. The servant of Qin is here!"

"As promise, King Sombra, we've found your first beautiful mate," The dark familiar voice said.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends gasped in shock as they saw and found Seekcurse chatted with King Sombra. What's he doing here?!

King Sombra approached a worried and frightened Twilight Sparkle, just like before. He smiled in amusement yet happily as he held and touched her left cheek.

"Such beautiful mare I ever seen..." King Sombra complimented in amusement, "You reminded me of myself and my beloved wife. I've long to have her on by my side. And now I have it!"

Twilight Sparkle snarled as she gave him a big slap, "Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me again!"

"Amazing... Feisty, aren't you? I like it when we're on bed together..."

"I have one word - no! I have someone I want to be with!"

"Like Shadow Dragon you broke up with?" Seekcurse asked in amusement. Twilight Sparkle was stunned and shocked about it. He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I already find your happiness - right here. He is your king and husband from now on."

King Sombra smirked in amusement. And just before he could do anything, Flare Tiger and three children armed and readied to fight. Twilight Sparkle armed as well.

King Sombra chuckled, "Just like their mother, very feisty. I look forward to make you as my salves while the Princess will be mine and mine alone."

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice called.

And just before anyone could do anything, King Sombra and his army got crashed and knocked very hard to the ground by couple of barrels. Applejack charged into the battlefield. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were in shock and surprise to see her to come back for them.

"Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle was surprise and happy. She quickly fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** at three incoming Crystal Guards from attacking Applejack. She approached Cowgirl Pony, "You came back!"

Applejack smiled a bit, "I saw King Sombra and his soldiers here. I don't know how they get here but there's no way I'm gonna let him hurt my friend!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled in relief to see Applejack come to her and her family's rescue. And just before King Sombra and his guards could do anything, Blackwitch summoned the Force-Field in protecting them from the attacks. She then noticed Seekcurse quickly thrown black powder in summoning the portal. He quickly escaped it.

"Damn it! There's no time. Twilight, you have to go back to your past and stop Starlight Glimmer now!" Blackwitch exclaimed firmly, "If you do encountered Seekcurse, give mental link to Jade. I would like to give him piece of my mind!"

"But how?!" Nyx asked in concern, "Is that even possible?!"

Jade smiled, "Don't worry about it! We maybe on different timeline, but that doesn't mean we're not connected!"

Applejack nodded, "Go, Twilight Sparkle. Bring my family and my little sister back. I believe in you. You're my best friend."

Seeing Applejack's firm eyes, Twilight Sparkle and her family nodded in understanding and firm. As the portal dispersed; Blackwitch, Applejack and Jade Adventure in her Battle Mode charged to the battlefield. Twilight Sparkle used Time Spell in summoning the portal. They then entered it as they headed back to Rainbow Dash's past. They have to stop Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse to bring the peace back!

* * *

As the Time Portal appeared on Cloudsdale, Twilight Sparkle and her family emerged from it. They have returned to the past.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "All we have to do now is find Starlight and—"

 ** _ZAP!_** Twilight Sparkle and her family got trapped and frozen within the crystal. It was thrown and landed on the puff of clouds. Starlight Glimmer emerged from the cornered camp via levitation spell. She approached them.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I created that spell to send myself back in time. So even when you cast it, I still get sent back here. It wasn't difficult to change Star Swirl's spell. He'd already done the hard part. But figuring out I could use the map to go to any time or place and pull you along with me?" Starlight Glimmer giggled a bit. She then gave a glare at Twilight Sparkle and her family, "I knew you'd try to stop me. You're so predictable. Why else would I leave the scroll behind?"

Twilight Sparkle and her family grew fearfully and scared of what Starlight Glimmer was planning. They had the feeling that it's really about her revenge. She then landed above on the crystal hard.

"My village was a sanctuary of equality, where nopony's cutie mark allowed them to feel superior! It was a special place," Starlight Glimmer exclaimed in anger as she stomped on the crystal in submerging beneath clouds very hard, "and you and your friends took it away!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family can't help but feel sympathy to Starlight Glimmer. She really cared and loved her village and friends so much, even though she forced them to get rid of their Cutie Marks.

"Now it's my turn to take something special from you!" Starlight Glimmer said slyly, "Without the rainboom, you and your friends will never form your special cutie mark bonds! Cutie marks for cutie marks! Sounds like a fair trade to me!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family grew fearfully and worry of what Starlight Glimmer is gonna do next. To add insult to injury, she said these five words...

"Who will save you now?"

Starlight Glimmer gave a soft tap, forcing the crystal drop and fell off from the clouds' grip. It was falling straight to the Equestria's ground.

Twilight Sparkle quickly used her **_Unicorn Burst_** in shattering the crystal to pieces. They all are freed. Nyx held Spike on her back. Twilight Sparkle and her family quickly fly back to Cloudsdale. They have to stop Starlight Glimmer before it's too late.

And just before any of them could do anything, they spotted Rainbow Dash trapped within the crystal. Starlight Glimmer gave a dark smirk at them. This means one thing to their shocks. They got dragged and pulled into the portal again!

* * *

As the portal appeared, Twilight Sparkle and her family fell and dropped to the ground very hard. They have returned to the present or rather another alternate timeline. The Cutie Map revealed the crimson version of Equestria, with Qin Dynasty flags placed on most of the land.

Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger, "We have to get back to the past and stop Starlight Glimmer! I feel sorry for her. I really do. But it's not getting her anywhere."

"Right now, we've got bigger things to worry about," Flare Tiger exclaimed in concern.

Before Twilight Sparkle and her children could ask Flare Tiger, they got cornered by both Qin Soldiers and Terracotta Army. They were led by Han Zero, the unicorn Azure Phoenix and Imperial Phoenix Army, which consist of One-Eyed Anger, the fat Earth Pony with black mane in bun shape and short tail worn the armor and blue vest - Bullhound, Blazefist and Laxtinct.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Han Zero?! Lord Azure?!"

Azure Phoenix snarled, "Silences, Western Pony. All the ponies from the West must be captured and brought to justice! Seize them!"

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her family could do anything, Terracotta Soldiers grabbed and locked them in chains and Anti Magic Necklace.

Han Zero huffed, "Take them back to Imperial Ponyville Fortress!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and concern about what Han had said. As Azure Phoenix and Han Zero marched out, Anger and Bullhound pushed the prisoners to move out. The ponies made their way to Ponyville or rather Chinese Ponyville-like Fortress.

Twilight Sparkle and her family witnessed the new terrible fate of the alternate timeline - ponies from Equestria Ponies including their friends were forced to work for the Ma Ponies as slaves, laborers, dancers, servants and concubines. If any of them disobeyed or resist, they all get decapitated or shot to death. Twilight Sparkle and her family were horrified and shocked by the event. It's even worse than before.

Han Zero and Azure Phoenix headed straight to the Ponyville Town Hall or Keep of Fortress. Virtue Dragon, Claw Tiger and their army (Blade Dragoon, Warpath Temper, Dragonspear, Skysoar, Brave Tiger, Courage Tiger, Tigress, Anchor and Riverstrike) were waiting. The generals bowed before Han Zero and Azure Phoenix for their arrival.

Twilight Sparkle grunted as she quickly speak, "Lord Azure Phoenix! Please, listen to me! You have to let us go! The fate of Equestria and Ma rest on us!"

"I don't know how you know my name..." Azure Phoenix snarled as he turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle, "Why should I after what Royal Sisters had done to me and Han especially their plan?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Lance Justicestrike demanded in anger as he was pushed back by One-Eyed Anger and Blazefist. He continued, "My grandmother and Aunt Luna will never do such a thing to you!"

"And you are?" Azure Phoenix asked suspiciously.

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "My name is Lance Justicestrike - son of Princess Iris Crystal! She is your daughter as well as Princess Celestia!"

Ma Ponies gasped in shock and concern as they all chatted and commented about Lance Justicestrike's claim. They couldn't believe it, even for Azure Phoenix.

"How... How is it possible?" Azure Phoenix asked in shock and concern.

Han Zero hissed, "I... I thought... I thought..."

"Lord Azure... What happen?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern, "What happen here?"

Azure Phoenix breathed and panted heavily as she dropped his four knees down. The Ma Ponies approached and wanted to help but he waved them not to do it. He slowly stood up while looking at them a firm face with his guilty, pain and sad looks.

"They... Your grandmother, Luna and my children..." Azure Phoenix said painfully before burst in tears, "They're gone... They're gone because of me!"

"WHAT?!" Lance Justicestrike asked in shock and concern. He startled and panicked, "No. No! No! You're lying! My mom... She can't be dead! She can't be!"

Nyx grabbed and hugged her older brother in comfort while looked at Ma Ponies, "How?"

Han Zero sighed, "After we managed to bring the Immortal Pill to the Emperor, Seekcurse told us that Royal Sisters have been sent to assassinate him. And so... And so..."

Azure Phoenix sighed heavily, "Forgive us..."

As Azure Phoenix and Han Zero bowed down and burst in tears, Ma Ponies lowered their heads down in shame and pain. Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock, despair and pain to hear the story.

Twilight Sparkle snarled in anger, "Seekcurse... Curse you for everything!"

"Twilight, remember the time travel?" Flare Tiger asked. Twilight Sparkle turned and looked at her. She continued, "We can save them! We have to stop both Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse."

"You're right," Twilight Sparkle nodded as she turned and looked at Azure Phoenix and Han Zero, "My lord, you have to let us go. I know it's hard to believe but we can save them. We can change this for better. Please..."

Azure Phoenix and Han Zero slowly stopped their crying as they raised their heads up. They both looked at Twilight Sparkle and her family's eyes - firm and honest. They both looked at each other. They sighed in concern yet reluctantly. They know what they have to do...

Azure Phoenix and Han Zero freed Twilight Sparkle and her family. The Princess of Friendship and her family led the Ma Ponies back to the Cutie Map. They explained to Ma Ponies of how and what really happen from the original timeline. Ma Ponies were in surprise, shock and concern about as they chatted.

"Do you think it will work?" Azure Phoenix asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Yes. If we can stop them both, everything will return to normal. And I promised you that the Princesses and her children will live."

Han Zero nodded, "Make Seekcurse paid for his deception. Make sure our loved ones are alive."

"I will," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement. She gasped, "Seekcurse!"

Han Zero, Azure Phoenix and their loyal and brave soldiers armed with their weapons while surrounding and protecting Twilight Sparkle and her family. They found Seekcurse standing before them. But he wasn't alone. They were all surrounded by millions of Qin Dynasty soldiers.

"You're not getting away from us that easily," Seekcurse said darkly. He smiled in amusement while looking his surroundings. He sighed happily, "I regret for killing the Emperor from my time. And now, I have righted my wrong! Qin Dynasty is the true empire of Equestria!"

"I hate you a lot, Seekcurse," Nyx snarled in anger.

Lance Justicestrike growled in anger, "You'll pay for what you did here! I'll kill you! I promise you for that!"

Azure Phoenix nodded, "My wife died because of you!"

"Yeah. We're gonna make you suffer for this," Han Zero exclaimed in anger while holding his sword, "Twilight Sparkle and her friends will bring the true timeline back!"

Seekcurse smirked in amusement, "We shall see. KILL THEM ALL!"

With Seekcurse's order, Qin Dynasty Army charged right at Twilight Sparkle and her allies. Han Zero, Azure Phoenix and their allies cried as they retaliated by fighting back.

Azure Phoenix turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, quickly! Go to the past now! Stop Starlight Glimmer! Bring our home back! You're our hope!"

Han Zero nodded, "Tell them we're sorry that we couldn't be the better lover for the princesses."

"I will..." Twilight Sparkle said in pain and shock.

"I will not let you-!" Seekcurse stopped as he spotted Blackwitch and Jade appeared besides Twilight Sparkle and her friends. He growled, "Another time... Another time!"

Seekcurse quickly summoned the Time Portal as he escaped. Blackwitch groaned in anger before yelped in pain. Jade and Twilight Sparkle helped the witch up.

"What happen?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Blackwitch groaned, "Each time the original timeline changed from its path, new alternate timeline appeared and wounded me. I'm not strong enough to hold too many dark and painful alternates!"

Jade Adventure nodded, "You have to go back now!"

"We will. We're gonna change the present back the way it was," Twilight Sparkle said firmly as she cast the Time Spell, "That's the promise."

Flare Tiger nodded, "Let's go now!"

As Han Zero and his loyal army battled against the Qin Dynasty Time Portal appeared above. Twilight Sparkle and her family entered the portal. Blackwitch and Jade disappeared from ponies' sights...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family returned to the past as they began their search and hunt on Starlight Glimmer before she could do any damages. They then spotted her talking to Fluttershy, Dumbbell and Hoops at the camp site. What is she up to?!

"Just remember how you'd feel if someone said those things to you." Starlight Glimmer said calmly. She turned and found Twilight Sparkle and her family arrived. She smiled, "About time. I was just reminding these two colts how hurtful teasing can be."

Twilight Sparkle and her family yelped in shock and surprise of what they just heard. Starlight Glimmer actually defending young Fluttershy from being bullied?! But this could prevent the important event occurred!

"Of course! In a world where everypony is unique, some are bound to feel more special than others." Starlight Glimmer said in amusement, "But that isn't a license to be cruel, is it?"

Twilight Sparkle gulped, "No, of course not..."

Starlight Glimmer smiled in amusement, "Oh, isn't it a shame we don't live in a world where everypony is equal? No one would ever tease anyone there! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Young Dumbbell, Fluttershy and Hoops nodded in agreement. Three of them smiled at each other while giving a hug. They then left the camp at once. Twilight Sparkle and her family glared at Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight Sparkle growled, "I know you only convinced those bullies to not tease Fluttershy to stop the rainboom!"

"Oh, that's not true. I convinced them not to be bullies because everypony should be equal." Starlight Glimmer scoffed while giving a glare at Twilight Sparkle and her family, "Stopping the rainboom is just a bonus."

Twilight Sparkle and her family growled in anger as they really getting irritated by Starlight Glimmer's persistence and tricks.

"This isn't over yet!" Nyx exclaimed as she flew off.

Twilight Sparkle and her family followed Nyx as she was chatting with Rainbow Dash, who was flying around the camp. Starlight Glimmer smirked in amusement as she watched the event.

"Hi!" Nyx greeted. Young Rainbow Dash greeted Nyx. She continued, "I hear you're pretty fast!"

Young Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Pretty fast? Please! I'm even faster than that!"

"Okay, so, um, hey, you want to race?"

"Yeah sure! I definitely-!" Young Rainbow Dash yelped as she noticed Nyx's appearance, "Wait. Are you an Alicorn?"

"Come on, I thought you were fast!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family nodded in confidence and firmly. It makes young Rainbow Dash uneasily and scared about the race with a little Alicorn.

Young Rainbow Dash gulped, "Uh, actually, I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be."

Nyx yelped, "Okay, listen. You don't have to race me. I just need you to fly fast enough for a sonic rainboom!"

"What?! I can't do that! Nopony can! It's not even a real thing! It's just an old mare's tale!"

"But it's not! I know it's not! We've seen you do it! In the future!"

"Ooookay..." Young Rainbow Dash said uneasily and fearfully, "I'm gonna go now."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her family could do anything, young Rainbow Dash immediately escaped from them. Nyx sighed in shame and upset. Twilight Sparkle and her family gave the little Alicorn a comfort hug.

"I tried, guys. I'm sorry," Nyx said in shame.

Twilight Sparkle shushed gently on her daughter, "It's okay. You did your best, Nyx. That's what counts."

"Yeah. No one said it's easy," Spike said calmly while patted Nyx's mane.

"We were so close if Starlight Glimmer hadn't ruin our chance," Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in anger. He turned and glared at Starlight Glimmer in her Levitation Spell. He growled, "Damn you, witch! I'm gonna make you pay!"

Flare Tiger nodded, "Do you have any idea of what you have done?!"

Starlight Glimmer smirked, "Gee, what's the matter? Couldn't convince her to do the impossible? That's too bad."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her family could do anything, Time Portal appeared and pulled them into it!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family exited from Time Portal as they landed on the ground hard. They were surrounded by forest. The Cutie Map's color is now in greenish. They moaned and groaned as they all got up from the ground.

Twilight Sparkle hissed in anger while looking at Time Spell, "This is gonna be harder than I thought. We'll have to try again! I don't want to live in either awful future we saw!"

Spike gulped, "I don't think you'll have to!"

Lance nodded in agreement, "Coz we entered the new future, mum!"

Twilight Sparkle turned to the front. She and her family yelped in shock as the spears were aimed at them. They were held by Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and some of ponies worn the greenish painted tattoos-like on their bodies. And they're not very happy and pleased ponies.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Pinkie? Fluttershy?"

"Silence, changeling!" Pinkie Pie ordered angrily.

Fluttershy hissed, "All servants of Queen Chrysalis found in these woods must be... destroyed!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family gulped in concern. This does not bode well for them. What they will do next now? Can they stop Starlight Glimmer from stopping sonic rainboom occurred?! Will the friendship be connected and united as they had once?!

"This can't be good..." Flare Tiger said in concern.

 _Prepare for Final Episode..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Blackwitch  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Brian Dobson: Seekcurse  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Alessandro Juliani: Han Zero  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Robin Atkin Downes: King Sombra

 **Cameo:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie


	30. Ep 30: The Cutie Re-Mark - Part II

**Episode 26: The Cutie Re-Mark - Part II**

After three loops of time travelling; Twilight Sparkle and her family have arrived at the unknown forest. It is where they encountered the green tattooed ponies including Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, who were all armed and aimed their spears, pikes and swords at them. The ponies suspected Twilight Sparkle and her family being the Changelings.

Flare Tiger groaned, "The Changeling's Future! Why does it have to be a complicated tricky monsters like then?!"

Twilight Sparkle yelped, "Wait! We're not changelings! We're ponies! And he's a dragon!"

"A likely story! Do something dragonish!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in anger. As she aimed her spear at Spike, he gave a small Dragon Smoke out on her. She wheezed, "That works!"

Fluttershy growled as she armed her spear, "The servants of Chrysalis will do anything to save their evil skins!"

"Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! Please, don't!" Nyx pleaded frantically, "We're really ponies! You have to believe in us!"

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Is there anything we can prove that we're ponies?!"

"Stop!" The familiar voice called. Everyone looked up. On the tallest tree's branch, Zecora with longer mane and tail worn the greenish tattoo and shaman armor stood before them. She jumped and landed on the ground, "If they are changelings we'll soon see. Though I think they're not what they appear to be."

"Zecora!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends cheered happily.

As Zecora approached Twilight Sparkle and her family, she took her coconut cup of green pain out. She then painted on all of their bodies.

"Beneath this salve, no changeling hides, for it reveals the truth inside."

As everyone waited for the moment, Twilight Sparkle and her family glowed in white yet pure light. The ponies gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"What does it mean?" Pinkie Pie asked in concern.

Zecora hummed thoughtfully before she smiled, "The meaning is far worse, I see, for it is we who should not be."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I think I can explain."

"I'm sure you can, but let's not talk here." Zecora said firmly yet concern. She turned to her back, "Chrysalis and her army will soon draw near!"

"Zecora! How can we be sure that they can be trusted?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "What if it's decoy or bait?! I... I... I-!"

"I know, my dear. I'm sure some explanation they can provide to us. And I believe they are our only hope to restore our home and defeat Chrysalis."

"But still, Zecora-!"

Zecora sighed as she patted Fluttershy's mane gently, "Have faith, my dear. Remember his last words, Fluttershy. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain. Do not lose hope."

Fluttershy sighed in defeat about 'him', "Okay... I'll try..."

Zecora and her Resistance led Twilight Sparkle and her friends all the way into the forest. They were all headed straight to their resistance base.

"The changelings took over not long ago. Though I'll wager in your world that isn't so." Zecora asked curiously.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Chrysalis and her army tried to take over Canterlot, but my friends and I stopped her. That includes Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie."

"Huh?! We stopped Chrysalis and her army?! Really?!" Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie asked in shock and surprise.

Zecora hummed calmly. "Those friends as you know them are not here, alas. But tell me how all this came to pass."

Lance Justicestrike groaned in anger, "Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse, the ponies who traveled back in time to stop my friends and me from ever coming together!"

"And it is these friends you have in life that keep Equestria free from strife?" Zecora asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I guess so. But this is the third time I've come back and this world is even worse than the last two! If Starlight keeps doing the same thing in the past, how could the present be so different?"

"Ah, Time is a river, where even the tiniest changes seen-" Zecora said calmly as she stomped her left hoof down on the river in changing its direction to northern part, "-can lead to a cascade of effects downstream."

Pinkie Pie huffed, "I'll bet my hoof that Starlight and Seekcurse want you get the worst present ever in your life!"

Fluttershy nodded, "Pinkie's right. They don't want you all go back to your time. They want you all out for good."

Twilight Sparkle and her family hummed in concern about this. They have get back to the past and stop Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse.

After moving the bushes aside, Zecora and her Resistance Army led Twilight Sparkle to the resistance base. It consists of some ponies and huts. They all marched into the area.

"This part of the forest is dark and damp, but it's done well to hide our camp." Zecora said calmly.

Lance Justicestrike whistled, "Cozy..."

"You bet it is," Spike nodded.

 ** _SHRIEK!_** Twilight Sparkle's Family and Zecora's Resistance Army looked up as they found Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity rushed all the way to the base. They were all messy and beaten up badly like they have escaped from the battlefield.

"Please! You have to help us!" Rarity pleaded fearfully.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "The changelings attacked Ponyville! We barely escaped with our lives!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in relief and happy to see three friends safe from harm. They were about to move but blocked by Zecora, who gave them a suspicious glare.

"The only changeling attack I see is the one that come here looking for me!" Zecora demanded in anger, "Isn't that right, Chrysalis?!"

Applejack smirked as she approached to the front, "It's taken quite a while to find you, Zecora."

As Applejack sinisterly laughed, the greenish light appeared on the ground. She then transformed into a familiar face. She continued laughed evilly and maniacally.

"Chrysalis!" Twilight Sparkle snarled in anger.

Queen Chrysalis laughed in amusement, "What a lovely village you've chosen to stage your little resistance. It looks absolutely delicious!"

"How did you know this place?!"

"I have a help from within."

The Resistance Army turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle and her family. And just before they reacted, Flare Tiger fired her Unicorn Burst at the hut. As it fell to pieces and ground hard, Seekcurse was holding couple of pigeons, paper and inks.

Twilight Sparkle and her family gasped briefly as they all groaned in anger upon looking at him. Zecora and her Resistance Army had the feeling that he is one of the bad ponies their friends were talking about.

"I believe there's word for being found out - busted?" Seekcurse said in concern. He quickly ran towards Queen Chrysalis. He cleared his throat, "As promised, your beautiful highness; I have brought your successor - Twilight Sparkle!"

"You sure did well, my loyal servant." Queen Chrysalis chuckled in amusement.

Queen Chrysalis approached and held Twilight Sparkle's face. She then gave a lick on the princess's face. Everyone were disgusted by her doing, and even Twilight Sparkle. She chuckled in amusement,

"What a great amount of magic and love you have for everypony you loved, Twilight Sparkle. You would make a fine Changeling Princess among my army. But you remind me of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. They all have lived up to their usefulness."

"You what?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock. Queen Chrysalis smirked. She screamed in anger as she pushed the Queen of Changelings hard, "You kill my brother, my sister-in-law and my parents?! You monster!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie quickly stopped Twilight Sparkle from attacking. Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Spike and Flare Tiger stayed close to her. Zecora and her Resistance Army marched to the front as they all armed with their spears.

"Oh, come now, Zecora. You're vastly outnumbered." Queen Chrysalis said in amusement. With the signal given, Rarity and Rainbow Dash transformed into Changeling Elite Guards. The large vast army of Changeling have arrived and landed on the ground as they all armed and ready to attack. She smirked in amusement, "I know you don't want your charges hurt. Come quietly to the dungeons of Canterlot and I promise to leave the others alone."

"Why would she ever trust you?!" Fluttershy demanded.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Fluttershy's right. Even my friends agreed to surrender, you planned to kill them. Just like what you did to my family!"

Nyx growled, "You'll never get away with this!"

"On the contrary, I already have," Seekcurse smiled in amusement, "You all have nowhere to go. Rest assure, my dear friends. You will die!"

"Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, defend our hope now, at all cost!" Zecora whispered firmly to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. She turned to Twilight Sparkle, "Race to the map while we hold off their attack. Stop Starlight and Seekcurse. Put the whole world back on track!"

With Twilight Sparkle nodded, she and group of her trusted ally turned and trotted off at once. Zecora and her Resistance Army armed and readied with their spears at Queen Chrysalis and the Changeling Army.

Zecora growled in anger, "We'd never surrender to a creature like you! For the Equestria!"

With Zecora's yelling, she and her army of Resistance Ponies cried wildly and determinedly as they all charged straight at Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings Army. The zebra rammed at the Changeling Queen very hard but instead, the latter fired her **_Hatred Burst Spell_** on the former to the ground. Resistance Army swung their spears, pikes and swords in attacking the Changelings Army hard and fierce.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie trotted to the front as they swung their spears in knocking and defeating the Changelings hard. Twilight Sparkle and her family followed them from behind. As they almost reached to the Cutie Map table, they all got surrounded by Seekcurse and the army of Changelings.

"Give it up..." Seekcurse said darkly while armed with his sword, "You have nowhere to go now."

"Oh yes, she is!" The firm voice cried. Seekcurse turned to his back. He and the Changelings got blasted off to the ground. Jade Adventure in her Battle Mode held and carried the weakened Blackwitch to the front. She smirked, "If she had some backups!"

Seekcurse got up and found Jade Adventure and Blackwitch stood before him. He screamed in fear as he quickly summoned the Time Portal. He quickly escaped it.

"He got away..." Blackwitch said painfully, "We have to stop him before he could done some serious damages..."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all quickly head towards the Cutie Map Table. Twilight Sparkle and her family climbed on top of the table. And just before they could start anything, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looked at them for one last time.

"When you change the time, you'll bring my family and Terrorcreep back too, right?" Fluttershy asked in concern. She sobbed tearfully, "I've lost them when Changelings attack my home. Terrorcreep risked his life for me."

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Mine too. I want my mom, dad, Maud, Limestone, Marble, my brother-in-law - Saber Dragoon and my boyfriend - Cheesy back! I miss them a lot! I want to see them again!"

"Wait! Saber Dragoon married Marble Pie? Seriously?" Lance Justicestrike asked in surprise.

Nyx shrugged, "Who knew? Maybe one day, that may come true."

Twilight Sparkle hugged both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie passionately, "I will bring your family and your lovers back. I promised. I'm not gonna let you down."

"We know," Pinkie Pie smiled, "You're our best friend. And no way, you're gonna let those meanie ponies win and ruin our future."

Fluttershy nodded, "We believe in you. You're our only hope."

"Hope..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock and surprise. She hummed, "Why me? Why do ponies believe in me as hope. Why does Element of Light still choose me?"

"Mummy! Now's not the time to think about Element of Light! We've gotta go now!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

Spike nodded, "Yeah! Zecora and others can't hold the Changelings much longer!"

Everyone saw Zecora and her Resistance Army struggled in fighting back against Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings. A group of the attackers flew and charged at Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"Go now!" Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Jade Adventure and Blackwitch shouted.

Twilight Sparkle summoned the Time Portal as she and her family quickly entered it. Blackwitch and Jade Adventure quickly summoned another Time Portal as they quickly escaped. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie charged and battled with the Changeling Army.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family have returned to the past. And as they landed on the plane road track, Twilight Sparkle summoned **_Magical Barrier_** in deflecting the sudden attack. They found Starlight Glimmer on the puff of clouds. Twilight Sparkle unleashed her **_Magical Blade Beam_** in slashing Starlight Glimmer. The pink unicorn moved to her right as the Magical Blade Beam slashed the cloud in two.

Starlight Glimmer smirked in amusement, "Not bad, but it's gonna take a lot more than that!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Lucky for you, there's more where that came from!"

"YEAH!" Nyx exclaimed in anger as she entered the Battle Mode, "You're gonna feel our pain and anger, Starlight Glimmer!"

Twilight Sparkle and Nyx engaged and attacked Starlight Glimmer by firing their **_Unicorn Gatling Bursts_**. Starlight Glimmer summoned her **_Magical Barrier_** for defense and deflection. And just before Lance Justicestrike and Flare Tiger could do anything, they spotted Seekcurse hiding behind the camp site.

"There he is! He's mine!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed in anger as he summoned his Dual Blades, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Grandpa Lance, wait!" Flare Tiger exclaimed in concern. Lance Justicestike took off. She groaned, "Why do I even bother?! I'm coming!"

Seekcurse yelped in concern as he quickly ran off, "Come and get me, brats!"

As Lance Justicestrike slammed his Dual Blades on Seekcurse's hiding area - post box, the eunuch quickly rolled over to his left. Flare Tiger fired her **_Fury Strike Blast_** on his chest. Seekcurse quickly got up and ran away. Both Lance Justicestrike and Flare Tiger gave chase.

Starlight Glimmer unleashed her **_Magical Beam Blade_** in slashing and cutting the flying rings and pillars. Both Twilight Sparkle and Nyx dodged the attacks. They both fired their **_Gatling Unicorn Bursts_** at her, who deflected the attacks by **_Magical Barrier_**. Twilight Sparkle and Nyx continued firing their **_Unicorn Bursts_** at Starlight Glimmer, who fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_** back at them. And at the same time, they dodged and used **_Magical Barrier_** for defense.

Both Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike chase after Seekcurse. They tried to land a blow on him. But each they did, he managed to hide behind the objects and buildings, dodge and avoid the attacks before ran off at once.

The Pegasi Foals including young Rainbow Dash, Hoops and Dumbbell noticed the fight. They were awed in surprise and amazement as they headed to the area for watching the fight.

Twilight Sparkle, Nyx and Starlight Glimmer ceased from the offense and defense. Lance Justicestrike, Flare Tiger and even Seekcurse stopped their cat and mouse game. They were all tired and exhausting.

"Guys! We've got a problem!" Spike exclaimed in concern.

Twilight Sparkle and her family turned to Spike, who had point at young Rainbow Dash and other Pegasi watching the fight.

Twilight Sparkle yelped as she flew towards young Rainbow Dash, "What are you doing? You have to finish your race!"

"No way! This is way more exciting!" Young Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily while eating her popcorn.

Starlight Glimmer scoffed, "See? You can't stop me no matter what you do."

Seekcurse panted, "She's right. Give it up. You will... Never... Ever... Go back home..."

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her family could react, the Time Portal appeared above them. They all got dragged into it.

Young Rainbow Dash groaned in disappointment, "Aw, man."

* * *

As the Time Portal appeared, Twilight Sparkle and her family fell to the ground very hard. They all groaned and moaned painfully. They all slowly got up. They all noticed something strange and suspicious on the next alternate timeline - night time of Equestria?!

Lance Justicestrike gulped in concern, "That's strange."

Twilight Sparkle nodded in concern, "Why would the map bring us back to a different time of day than when we left?"

Nyx gasped in concern, "You don't think-?!"

"It is, Nyx. We're entering our worst nightmare future..." Flare Tiger said in concern.

Spike yelped in concern, "Um, maybe we should discuss this later!"

As the rest of his family members looked at him, Spike pointed at the deep of Everfree Forest. A group of Timberwolves emerged from the area. They were all looked hungry and ready to prey on Twilight Sparkle and her family.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her family members - they were all looked tired and exhausting including Nyx returned from her Battle Mode to her normal filly mode. They're out of energy now. All they can do is run away from the wooden wolves before they get killed. As they ran all the way across the hallway of forest, they came across the familiar yet perfect shape of castle.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "The Castle of the Two Sisters!"

 _ **HOWL!** _ Twilight Sparkle and her family yelped in concern as they all quickly escaped and headed to the Castle of Two Sisters. They entered it. They're safe from danger for now.

Suddenly, the torch across the hallway lighted up. The Castle of Two Sisters' hall looked different than the ruined shape - it has night royal theme. Twilight Sparkle and her friends take a tour on the castle. They climbed on the stairs as they found a familiar pony with bun mane and tail style donned the Nightmare Maid Uniform, who was handling the tapestry.

"Rarity?!" Twilight Sparkle and her family asked in shock and relief.

Rarity grumbled as she took and levitated some of tapestries down, "The castle isn't open for viewings today. The tapestries all need changing. Again."

Spike charged and hugged Rarity, "Rarity, it's me!"

"I don't socialize with dragons." Rarity remarked in annoyance, "Especially when they all are made as the warriors, not civilized like us!"

Spike whimpered unhappily. Nyx approached and hugged Spike in comfort and calm. Lance Justicestrike groaned as he was about to attack but stopped by Flare Tiger. She shook her head that it wasn't Rarity's fault. He groaned in defeat.

"Rarity, you have to listen to me! The future of Equestria's at stake!" Twilight Sparkle called. Rarity gave the suspicious glare at her. She continued frantically, "I have to get back to the map so I can stop Starlight and Seekcurse from changing the past, because every present I come to is worse than the last!"

"Time travel, you say?" The voice asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle and her family yelped in concern as they faced to the throne chamber and its surroundings. They realized that the castle not only has its night theme, but has the portraits of Nightmare Moon or Princess Yue and the Demon Lords. They even noticed Rarity bowed down before the throne chair. The familiar pony smiled as she slowly revealed herself.

"Now that's something I would like to see." Nightmare Moon said in amusement.

As Nightmare Moon laughed in amusement, her large number of Nightmare Guards and Shadow Razors also appeared as well. They all surrounded Twilight Sparkle and her family.

Nightmare Moon huffed as she climbed down and glared at her enemies, "Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time."

Twilight Sparkle and her family remained silent as they can do was stare at their enemies.

"The princess asked you a question!" The Commander of Nightmare Guard demanded in anger. She removed her helmet. She revealed herself to be Rainbow Dash with a mohawk manestyle. She continued, "And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and feared as they couldn't believe in their eyes that both Rarity and Rainbow Dash are serving under both Nightmare Moon/Princess Yue and her Demon kind...

"Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time." Nightmare Moon said suspiciously.

"Your kingdom?!" Spike and Lance Justicestrike demanded in suspiciously.

Nyx yelped as she quickly nudged her brothers' chest, "Guys, not a good move!"

Nightmare Moon asked in amusement, "Who else?"

"Um..." Spike said nervously, "Celestia, of course!"

Rainbow Dash, Rarity and the group of Nightmare Guards yelped in concern of what they just heard. Nightmare Moon remained silent for the moment before laughed in amusement. Twilight Sparkle and her family didn't like where this is going.

"That weak pathetic Celestia has been imprisoned in the moon for years! But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to!" Nightmare Moon said darkly and amusingly, while looking at the moon that has Princess Celestia trapped within it. She smiled, "And thanks to me, my Demon Brethren are free from their imprisonment, and so do I now from that weakling Luna."

"You-You disposed Princess Luna?!" Nyx demanded in shock and concern, "Who are you?!"

"My true name is Princess Yue - daughter of Tso Lan and younger sister of Dark Xing. We all each have our own domain to rule. And nopony could ever resist and defeat us." Princess Yue said in amusement. She huffed as she gave the glare at Twilight Sparkle, "Enough of this! Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic!"

Twilight Sparkle was in dilemma and concern about this of thinking. She sighed in defeat as she nodded in agreement. Her family gasped in shock and concern.

"We have no choice, guys." Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She turned to Nightmare Moon, "I can take you to it, but you'll have to get past the timberwolves."

Princess Yue scoffed, "I am one of the Demon Lords of Equestria. Do you think I can't deal with timberwolves?"

"No. I know you can."

"And if you were thinking of trying to escape-" Princess Yue asked suspiciously as she levitated both Nyx and Spike up. She then chained them tightly. She smirked in amusement, "-it would be very unfortunate for your friend."

Twilight Sparkle hissed in concern of what she just saw. Lance Justicestrike and Flare Tiger groaned in anger. But they all have no choice but to obey her.

Princess Yue turned to Shadow Razor, "Send word to father and other Demon Lords. We have found a way to ensure our rule and control of Equestria - forever..."

With Shadow Razor nodded in agreement, he submerged his shadow and disappeared. Princess Yue then led both her Nightmare Guards and prisoners. They all passing through the Everfree Forest in finding the Cutie Map table. Princess Yue fired her Nightmare Beam in destroying and deposing all of Timberwolves.

Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike turned and glared at both Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash! Rarity! How could you all serve that monster?! Why?!" Nyx demanded in anger, "Would Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle be proud to see you like this?!"

Rainbow Dash screamed in anger at frightened and worried Nyx, "What would you know about them?! Scootaloo got hurt badly because of me! And there is no way I'm gonna risk losing hers and my family's life for me!"

"I agree!" Rarity nodded in agreement, "My parents raised their voice against the princess! They both got executed. Sweetie Belle is the only sister I have to look after. I must serve Princess Yue for her! She's the only family I have."

Spike groaned, "And you'd think this will help and protect them? Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo will never see you as sisters but monsters for serving Yue! You have to help us now!"

Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash grunted upset as they looked away yet shamed. Lance Justicestrike groaned in upset.

"Listen to me," Lance pleaded in concern, "If Yue and Demon Lords use that Time Spell and get to the past, you will lose your family forever! But we can save them! Please, trust us..."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash were surprise and shock as they looked at each other for the moment. They wondered of what is right for their family.

As the ponies reached to the Cutie Map table, Princess Yue gave an amusement glare at it. Flare Tiger approached Twilight Sparkle. The tiger pony looked very worry about the princess's choice and plan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Flare Tiger asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"How does it work?" Princess Yue asked.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Two ponies from my time used this spell to travel back and change the past."

"And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign lasts forever!"

"But it won't."

"What?!"

"In my world, my friends and I found the Elements and used them to defeat you! And I will do everything in my power to bring that world back!"

"Foolish pony..." The dark and sinister voice said darkly. Both Spike and Nyx yelped as they both lifted up and got squeezed painfully. Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked up. They found Demon Lords and Successors have arrived at the scene. Tso Lan continued, "Would you risk the children's lives now? Foolish pony. Did you really think you could fool me?"

Twilight Sparkle, Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike snarled in anger upon glaring at the Demon Lords' arrival and even Seekcurse was here as well.

"You knew we would be here?!" Lance Justicestrike demanded in anger.

Seekcurse smirked, "What can I say? I loved making surprises. Any expectation you can make?"

"Expect this!" The voice exclaimed in anger.

Seekcurse yelped in concern as he quickly summoned Time Portal and escaped. And just before Demon Lords could do anything, they got frozen as the statues. Rainbow Dash brought both Nyx and Spike down. Rarity quickly broke the chains out in freeing the children out.

Both Blackwitch and Jade Adventure appeared before them. The Witch of Time has gotten worse than before.

"Thanks you," Twilight Sparkle said happily. She gasped, "This isn't good. Jade, you need to take Blackwitch to somewhere safe for her to get healed."

"Easy for you to say. Gotta go now!" Jade Adventure exclaimed in concern, "Make it a quick. ** _Time Freeze_** last a minute!"

Both Jade Adventure and Blackwitch disappeared from the ponies' sights. Twilight Sparkle and her family climbed over the table. As she summoned the scroll out, both Rarity and Rainbow Dash approached them.

"Wait! You're saying that going back to past will change this?" Rarity asked in concern.

Rainbow Dash hissed, "So, we don't have to work for the Demons again?"

Twilight Sparkle and her family nodded in agreement, "Yes. We will bring everything back to normal. Your sisters will be safe from them for good."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "That's good to hear. Go and kick the bad mare's flank!"

"That's great to hear darling," Rarity said in relief. She turned to Spike, "My friend. I'm sorry for the insults. I'm not use to one because of Shendu and his Demon Dragons. They abuse the Equestria Dragons badly."

Spike held Rarity's left hoof as he gave her a kiss. She blushed a bit. As Twilight Sparkle and her family stood firmly on the Cutie Map table, they gave one last look at Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"We promised you. We'll bring that world back!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity nodded firmly. As Demon Lords slowly breaking free from their Time Freeze status, Twilight Sparkle summoned the Time Portal at once. She and her family escaped through the portal. Demon Lords roared and screamed in anger.

* * *

As Twilight Sparkle and her family returned to the past, Twilight Sparkle fired her **_Crystal Frozen Beam_** at Starlight Glimmer from jumping over from cloud puffs. She's now trapped withing the crystal as she dropped to the cloud hard. Twilight Sparkle and her family approached her while giving her a glare.

"Now more than ever I know how important it is to stop you!" Twilight Sparkle snapped in anger.

Starlight Glimmer groaned in annoyance as she fired Unicorn Burst in breaking the crystal to pieces. She gave a sly smirk.

"Well, good luck!"

As Starlight Glimmer flew off at once, she chase after young Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle and her family followed them. She then gave a hit on young Rainbow Dash's leg hard from losing balance in flying. Time Portal appeared and dragged the family into it.

Twilight Sparkle and her family landed on the Cutie Map, where they witnessed Lord Tirek in unleashing his Destruction Power Beam across Equestria. They all quickly returned to the past to stop Starlight Glimmer.

In the past, Twilight Sparkle fired her **_Crystal Frozen Beam_** at Starlight Glimmer, who moved back. It hit Rainbow Dash, when she was chatting with three foals - Fluttershy, Hoops and Dumbbell. Starlight Glimmer clapped her hooves at them.

Twilight Sparkle and her family transported back to present, where Discord and his mischievous chaos magic reign the Equestria, as well as making Royal Sisters clown. They quickly returned to the past at once.

As Twilight Sparkle and her family returned to the past, they found Starlight Glimmer helping in levitating young Fluttershy flying through hoops while Hoops and Dumbbell followed her. Starlight Glimmer gave Twilight Sparkle and her family a sly smile.

Twilight Sparkle and her family returned to the present, where they witnessed Flim and Flam Brothers destroyed the forest and turn Ponvyille into factory. They quickly returned to the past.

Twilight Sparkle and her family were about to attack Starlight Glimmer, but found Seekcurse were about to murder young Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Starlight Glimmer jumped and punched on him as they both accidentally knock young Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy off the clouds. Twilight Sparkle and her family got dragged into Time Portal.

Starlight Glimmer sighed as she gave the glare at Seekcurse, "I told you before - I will handle it! Honestly..."

"Shut up, brat!" Seekcurse said in annoyance, "I'd never understand why Amon entrusted her for the mission..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family screamed as they dropped to the platform hard. They slowly get up from the table. They looked at the Cutie Map, where they witnessed darken version of futuristic and metallic Equestria and Mystic Realm with several Dark Mystic Flags. They even found Canterlot City were some kind of metallic military base. Equestria Ponies were forced to obey, follow and given their belongs up to Dark Mystic Ponies. They were in shock and concern.

"Oh no! This is Dark Mystic Future!" Flare Tiger exclaimed in concern.

Nyx squeaked fearfully, "I got a bad feeling about this! And I don't like it."

"Me neither! I don't even want to know what happen during the Third Mystic War!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

And just before Twilight Sparkle could prepare her Time Scroll, her Cutie Mark glowed and blinked for few times. Her eyes narrowed in shock, she even felt a heartache like she can sense someone so familiar closing by. She turned to her children, who looked worry and scared.

"Guys... Did you feel that?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "Yeah. I felt that too. Dark... Rage... Hate... Anger... I'd never felt that kind of emotion before."

Nyx gulped in concern, "I don't like where this is going. Where is that coming from?"

"Behind us! Look!" Spike exclaimed in concern.

Twilight Sparkle and her family turned to their back as they found a large door slowly open in two. They then found a dark figure appeared before the gate. He worn the dark black Chinese Armor with light black cape, a dark Samurai Kabuto Helmet with breathing demonic Dragon Oni Mask. He breathed heavily as he summoned the Darkness Blade.

The mysterious figure slowly emerged and approached Twilight Sparkle and her family. An armored metallic version of Houndkiller and 13 newly armored and masked Dark Mystic Troopers emerged out from the door.

Flare Tiger gasped, "No... It can't be..."

"It was foretold that you would be here." The Mysterious Dark Warrior said calmly, "Our long-awaited meeting has come at last."

"Who-Who are you?!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in concern.

"I am the world's worst nightmare. I am the Slayer of all the Mystics. I am The Emperor's trusted Enforcer and General-in-Chief of his Dark Mystic Empire. My name is Darth Tempest Wrath. We've been expecting you, Wielder of Element of Light."

"I don't know how you figure that part out. But there's no way we're gonna lose to you!"

Darth Tempest Wrath breathed heavily, "We shall see. Take care of the rest, Colonel."

Houndkiller saluted, "As you wish, seize them! The rebels must be captured alive!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family quickly armed with their weapons as they were now engaging Dark Mystic Ponies. Nyx entered her Battle Mode. Twilight Sparkle used her Star Sparkle Sword against the mysterious Darth Tempest Wrath and his Darkness Blade. Lance Justicestrike used his Dual Blades against Houndkiller and his Gauntlet Knives. Flare Tiger, Nyx and Spike hid behind the crates as they fired their **_Fury Strike Blast_** , **_Night Beam_** and ** _Dragon Flame_** at the Dark Mystic Troopers in firing their blasters.

Houndkiller thrust his Gauntlet Knives at Lance Justicestrike, who blocked and deflected the attacks for ten rounds. As Lance jumped and kicked Houndkiller's face, but grabbed and thrown to the ground hard. Houndkiller jabbed his in wounding Lance Justicestrike, who rolled over for three times. Lance then swiped a kick on Houndkiller to fall before the former kicked the latter hard. They both got up as they swung their blades at each other.

As Flare Tiger fired her **_Fury Strike Blasts_** and Tiger Fierce Claws at the enemy troops, Nyx and Spike helped cover her by firing Night Beam and Dragon Flame at them off.

As both Twilight Sparkle and Darth Tempest Wrath were armed with their blades, the dark warrior stroke his sword by brutal force at the princess who quickly blocked it for the moment. As they both departed, he gave her a **_Dark Force Push_**. She yelped as she stood firmly and strong. She swung her sword from top, bottom and side, but all deflected by him. As she thrust her blade, he moved back and grabbed her hooves tightly with his bear right hoof. As he held her up, he thrown her straight to the crate hard.

Nyx spotted it. She armed with her Moon Blade as she charged in. But instead, Darth Tempest Wrath glowed darkly as he gave her a glare. She yelped as she felt her body crunched and crushed like someone is pulling her strings. As Darth Tempest Wrath gave a glare at both Flare Tiger and Spike, Nyx moved towards them as he was controlling her to kill them.

"You have much more to learn, little one," Darth Tempest Wrath said darkly, "Never challenge the dangerous opponent such as me."

Nyx groaned in pain as she struggled in resisting his control. She's almost on Flare Tiger and Spike, who just finished defeating last three Dark Mystic Troopers. As she held her Moon Blade up, both of them yelped in concern and surprise.

Twilight Sparkle groaned and moaned as she slowly got up. She gasped in concern upon looking at the event. She screamed in anger as she levitated her sword and swung it at Darth Tempest Wrath, but he blocked it quickly. Nyx was freed from control while returned to her filly mode. Flare Tiger and Spike came and helped her up.

Lance Justicestrike and Houndkiller continued swinging their blades at each other as well as deflecting the attacks for few times. As Lance gave the **_X-Strikes Blade_** at Houndkiller, the latter fell his back down before kicked on the latter's face hard. He got up and thrown Lance at Nyx and her friends to the ground. Houndkiller whistled as more of Dark Mystic Troopers coming out from the entrance.

Twilight Sparkle continued swing her Star Sparkle Sword at Darth Tempest Wrath, who blocked and dodged the attacks thrice. They both then struck their blades at each other thrice before they get clashed for the moment. As they departed, Darth Tempest Wrath gave a **_Dark Force Push_** on her to the ground. He held his sword aiming at her neck, shocking and scaring her.

"You're beaten! It is useless to resist." Darth Tempest Wrath said darkly. He continued, "Don't let yourself destroyed as my former comrades did!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger as she quickly deflected his sword aside. And just after Darth Tempest Wrath slammed his sword on the ground, she dodged to her right and swung hers on his right shoulder hard. He yelped in pain in holding his injury. As she swung her sword on his head, he dodged down quickly. Darth Tempest Wrath gave her a large scar on her chest in making her scream in pain.

"TWILIGHT!" Lance Justicestrike, Nyx, Spike and even Flare Tiger gasped in shock.

They quickly came and assist Twilight Sparkle at once. They helped and carried her up to back slowly at the edge of platform. Nyx used her Heal Spell on her mother's large scar. And at the same time, they glared at Darth Tempest Wrath and his minions.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you," Darth Tempest Wrath said darkly, "Twilight, you have yet not realize of your importance especially your allies. You have so much potential for using the power of Element of Light. Join me! And I can teach you of how to use it. With our Elements of Light and Darkness combined, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the both realms!"

"I will never join you!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed firmly.

"Neither do we!" Spike exclaimed in anger.

Nyx groaned, "How did you know of all these stuffs?! You and this timeline shouldn't have known about us!"

Lance groaned, "Where the hell did you get the Element of Darkness?! What did you do to him?!"

Darth Tempest Wrath hummed in concern, "So, you have no knowledge of what happen to your former love interest, do you?"

"I don't need to know," Twilight Sparkle said angrily while glaring at him, "I know you stole his Element of Darkness! You killed Shadow Dragon!"

Lance Justicestrike, Spike and Nyx nodded angrily and firmly, "Yeah! You, monster!"

Darth Tempest Wrath shook his head as his protection lenses disappeared. He revealed his golden eyes with serpentine pupils.

"No. I am him - your love interest."

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and concern of what they just saw. Flare Tiger looked away in shame and pain. They couldn't believe in their eyes and ears. He couldn't be! Darth Tempest Wrath could never be him!

"No... No..." Twilight Sparkle said in shock, pain and despair, "That's not true. That's impossible!"

Lance Justicestrike shook his head in denial, "No! You can't be him! You can't be!"

"I don't believe you!" Nyx exclaimed in shock and concern. She jumped and hugged Lance. She cried, "You can't be our daddy we loved!"

Spike frantically quivered, "He's lying! Please, tell me he's lying!"

"Search your feelings especially your Element of Light's power," Darth Tempest Wrath breathed slowly while looking at them with his calmness eyes, "You know its true..."

Twilight Sparkle and her children used their Magical Sense especially using her Element of Light to look through Darth Tempest Wrath. With a gasp of shock and fear, they couldn't believe it with their eyes, ears and hearts. All they could do is...

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Twilight Sparkle and her three children cried and sobbed tearfully in pain and despair. And they also screaming in fear and shock. Flare Tiger looked at them in concern and worry. It can't be him! It can't be!

"Twilight Sparkle, come with me," Darth Tempest Wrath said calmly, "I can help you and the rest reach your potential. Together, we will rule both realms as one family! It is the only way."

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in dilemma and concern. They all wondered if they should follow him or not. They really care and love Shadow Dragon so much, yet they were heartbroken and shock to believe he is Darth Tempest Wrath.

 ** _VROOM!_** Everyone looked up and found three metallic gunships-like flying and lowering down. The unknown guerrilla troopers from gunships fired their blasters at Darth Tempest Wrath and his minions. Darth Tempest Wrath deflected and blocked the blasts with his Darkness Blade for few times while his minions quickly take cover and fired back at their enemies.

As the gunships landed, the troopers emerged and fired their blasters at the enemies. Five black armored soldiers quickly grabbed and helped Twilight Sparkle and her friends into their gunships.

"We've got them, partners! Let's get the heck out of here!" The cowgirl pony worn the red scarf mask, cape and dark orange armor suit exclaimed firmly, "Move it! We've gotta get out of here now!"

"Come on, you apes!" The mare in her blue Gundam Pilot suit and her futuristic pilot's helmet with spiky com-link like wings screamed wildly. She was piloting pinkish futuristic and robotic Marauder Armor Suit in firing her enemies. She whistled out loudly and wildly, "Do you want to live?!"

A few of guerrilla troopers quickly get inside their gunships. They then lifted off as they all quickly escaped from the battlefield. Darth Tempest Wrath breathed heavily as he glared and glanced at the gunships flying away from the area.

Houndkiller approached Darth Tempest Wrath, "My lord, I will mobilize the fighters and troopers at once."

"That won't necessary, Colonel," Darth Tempest Wrath said calmly. He turned and glanced at the Cutie Map Table, "The Emperor must see this. We have found the important artifact. This will bring us not only victory, but also my family including both of her."

* * *

After their daring escape, three metallic gunships continued flying away from the Canterlot Base. Twilight Sparkler and her family were recovering from the shocking event especially learning the darkest truth behind Darth Tempest Wrath's true face.

"How could this have happen?" Twilight Sparkle asked in shock. She continued sobbed, "What has happen to him?"

Spike sighed, "I wish we knew, Twilight. I wish we knew..."

Flare Tiger bowed down before Twilight Sparkle and her family, "I'm sorry, guys. I really am for this."

"Flare Tiger, did you know this?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

With Flare Tiger sighed in shame while looked away, Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and concern of what they just saw. She actually knew about this, and yet she kept the secret from them?!

Nyx screamed as she walloped her hooves on Flare Tiger's chest, "Why didn't you tell us?! Why didn't you?! If you did-!"

"You all wouldn't able to fight him back and get back to the past in time!" Flare Tiger snapped in pain and upset.

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in concern and surprised by her reaction. She then sobbed tearfully and sadly.

"But how could I? How could I just tell you the truth?! You all will be heartbroken and pain to think or fight back ever since you and Grandpa had a break up. So, I couldn't do it... I just couldn't..." Flare Tiger bowed down to the ground, "I'm sorry. I really am..."

Twilight Sparkle and her family looked at each other as they all feel guilty and shame. They then approached and gave her a comfort hug. She hugged them back while crying.

"Sorry to interrupt your chatting," The meekly Pegasus Trooper in her yellowish angelic metal suit and falcon's helmet interrupted, "We're almost there now."

The tough Pegasus with masked visor worn the cyan armored soldier suit nodded, "Yeah. Our leader wants to talk with you. She wants to know more about you and that table."

"And don't forget to behave," The Unicorn with spider-like helmet worn the whitish sleeveless spy suit and hoof gloves spoke calmly, "Leader needs to be respected."

As the gunships dived down, Twilight Sparkle and her family gasped as they recognized the familiar town, where their saviors or rebels resides now - Ponyville Town. They have the feeling that they're about to find out...

* * *

Upon landing on the hanger base, the ponies emerged and came down from their gunships. They then met up with a cyan Alicorn worn the blue suit and silver metallic armor, pinkish visor and sharped twin earphone-like. It's somepony Lance Justicestrike haven't seen for a long time.

"MOM!" Lance Justicestrike exclaimed happily.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard and saw, and even their rebel leader Iris Crystal. She poured her tears of joy out.

"Lance?" Iris Crystal asked in shock yet relief. Both mother and son trotted towards at each other before giving a big warming hug. And at the same time, they both cried tearfully yet joyfully. She smiled, "You're here! You're alive! I missed you so much!"

Lance sobbed tearfully, "I missed you too, mom!"

As Iris Crystal and Lance Justicestrike continued hugging, everypony awed happily while smiling as well, even for Twilight Sparkle and her family. As five mysterious soldiers removed their helmets and masks, they surprised the family a lot.

Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Nyx gasped, "Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Fluttershy! Rarity! You're alive!"

And just before the mares respond, Twilight Sparkle and her family jumped and hugged their friends happily and passionately. Applejack and her team were in confuse and shock about it, and yet they felt heartwarming from the ponies. Flare Tiger smiled happily to see the event.

Everypony departed from their hugging at once. Iris Crystal wiped and dried her tears off as she and her team asked.

"How?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed in concern, "It's a long story. But we'll explain."

Iris Crystal and her team nodded in agreement as they led their guests for a tour across Ponyville Town. Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and surprised about the town. They witnessed ponies and their activities - training for combats and target practice, teaching foals with school lessons, working with daily jobs, healing injuries, repairing their war vehicles, chatting and playing like friends and family, and more.

Twilight Sparkle and her family explained about their struggles and battle against Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse, as well as restoring the present.

Iris Crystal hummed, "That explains everything especially my son's alive. I shouldn't have known about this."

"What do you mean, Princess Iris Crystal? Do you know what happen during Third Mystic War?"

"Call me Iris Crystal. And trust me, Third Mystic War is a a disastrous and terrible event we ever had. Dark Mystic Ponies won the war while my mother, Aunt Luna and even Mystic Ponies were all killed. Both Mystic Realm and Equestria Realm are now under his control."

"HOW?!" Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike asked in concern.

"Shadow Dragon..." Iris Crystal said painfully and tearfully, "During his exile, Swipestrike and his assassins captured him. Guildenstern manipulated, tortured and turned him into a mechanical monster for destruction and chaos only. Not only that, Dark Curse and his Dark Mystic Force captured and drained Tree of Harmony's power. They weaponize it as the weapons. They destroy our Mystic Ponies, home, friends, family and loved ones. I even lost you, Lance - your past self."

Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and concern of what they just heard. They turned and looked at Mane Five, who had pained and despaired looks as well as having ears dropping. They couldn't believe that Dark Mystic Ponies were willing to go that far to win and conquer both realms.

"So, I built the Rebellion to fight and resist Dark Mystic Empire. I've managed to rescue and recruit ponies including your friends under my banner. We have managed to make some major strikes on their operations, bases and even save the towns from control." Iris Crystal said firmly. "But they strike us back so fierce and hard. We've lost so many soldiers and heroes, even some bases. Now Ponyville is the Rebel Alliance's only base and last stand to survive."

Mane Five nodded as they commented, "[Pinkie Pie] Yeah, who knows when they come and finish us? [Fluttershy] I'm scared and worried that we won't survive the next fight. [Rainbow Dash] That doesn't mean we're gonna give the fight up. [Rarity] Indeed. We must defend our home at all cost. [Applejack] Yeah, we're not gonna sacrifice anymore ponies' lives for us again especially our family."

Twilight Sparkle and her family looked down in concern yet shame and guilty. If only they had brought Shadow Dragon with them, then this present won't have this kind of future.

"I'm so sorry, everypony..." Twilight Sparkle said in shame. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "If Shadow Dragon and I haven't broke up, then this future wouldn't have existed. I feel so responsible and shame about this."

Lance Justicstrike, Spike and Nyx said in concern, "Mom..."

"It won't make any differences," Flare Tiger said in concern, "Because in the end, future becomes darker and worse than before if Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse keep stopping us! We have to keep on trying to stop them."

"Flare Tiger's right. It makes no differences at all if Shadow Dragon's with us or not," Iris Crystal said firmly. Twilight Sparkle and her family looked in concern and worry. She continued, "But that doesn't mean we're giving up. The Cutie Map is our only hope to change this mess. We have to get it back and drive our enemies away from it."

"But how? It's impossible," Fluttershy asked in concern.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed. It's not like the Dark Mystic Ponies would be so polite to give it back to us."

"Or even give us a letter! Look!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in concern as she pointed up. Everyone looked up as they found an owl dropped the letter diving straight on her hooves. She yelped, "I don't like it! This could be bad news!"

Iris Crystal took and opened the letter. She read it. She looked concern and worry. She turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle and her family members. Everyone don't like her looks.

"They want all of you," Iris Crystal said in concern, "They want you teach them to operate the Cutie Map or they will invade and destroy us and Ponyville."

Everyone gasped in concern and shock about the threat.

"They can't be serious?!" Pinkie Pie and Rarity demanded in shock.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "As if! Who do they think we are?! There's no way we're gonna give our rescued ponies up for them!"

Applejack snorted, "Yeah. If it's the fight they want, then they will get one."

"I agree. We will never give our ponies up, even though some are strangers," Fluttershy commented firmly, "We will fight to our end."

"No." Twilight Sparkle said in concern. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "We have to surrender for your safety and protection."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of Twilight Sparkle's choice. She want to surrender to Dark Mystic Ponies?! She can't be serious!

Twilight Sparkle's family protested, "But Twilight-!"

"We have no choice, guys," Twilight Sparkle interrupted as she looked at her friends and Iris Crystal, "Look! These ponies have suffered enough from Dark Mystic Ponies' assaults and attacks. There's no telling what kind of tactics Dark Curse may cooped up to break our spirit."

Iris Crystal hissed, "There has to be another way! It's too dangerous! Besides, you all won't have the chance to travel back in past to stop your enemies!"

"I know. But nothing is important than keeping ponies safe and alive. That's the duty of princess."

"But still..."

Twilight Sparkle patted Iris Crystal, "Don't worry about us. We'll find the way to get to Cutie Map and change everything back to normal. We promised. So, don't give your hope up. It's not over..."

Twilight Sparkle's family members thought carefully before they nodded in agreement about it. Iris Crystal and her Rebel friends didn't like it but reluctantly agreed to let Twilight Sparkle and her family to do it and achieve their mission. They can't give their hope up.

"I hope you all know what you're doing. Dark Mystic Ponies will never let the enemies get off and win easily," Iris Crystal said calmly, "Stay alive, my friends.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "We will. We will bring our future back. We promised."

"Yeah! We won't let you down!" Lance Justicestrike, Spike, Nyx and Flare Tiger exclaimed firmly.

Everypony came and gave Twilight Sparkle a comfort and passionate hug for luck. They hope everything will be alright at the end...

* * *

Darth Tempest Wrath was standing still at the front of Canterlot Castle's Main Gate. He was breathing through his breathable mask as he's calm and firm. He looked up and found the metallic and cyborg version of Dragoking approaching and walking towards him. The metallic Hydragoon groaned like he has something inside his mouth. He spitted four familiar ponies.

Twilight Sparkle and her family groaned in annoyance as they quickly dried themselves from greenish slime and acid.

"Good work, Dragoking," Darth Tempest Wrath said calmly. Dragoking bowed down humbly. He then led Twilight Sparkle and her family across the Canterlot Town. Dragoking followed him. He spoke, "The Emperor has been expecting you."

"I know..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern yet firmly.

"So... You accepted the truth."

"We all accepted the truth because you are once Dragon Hope - my boyfriend, even though I call you Shadow Dragon."

"That name no longer has any means to me."

Flare Tiger sighed, "Return of the Jedi scene. Gotta love that scene."

Lance Justicestrike shook his head in denial, "It's the name of your true self! And you want it to be forgotten! Everypony may think you as a monster. There's still good in you. The Emperor hasn't turned you into monster."

Nyx nodded, "If you are a monster, you would have kill us in the first sight."

Darth Tempest Wrath breathed heavily, "Is that so? Did you truly believe that, my friends?"

"Of course," Twilight Sparkle said firmly, "Please, come with me."

"Tao... Dragon Kick... Blazefist... My comrades... And even my own wife and son in this timeline have once thought as you do," Darth Tempest Wrath said calmly. He turned and gave them a glare, "What makes you think I will turn back from everything I have done? They all have betrayed and banish me to exile! And look at this results before you! I'm nothing but a monster."

"You're wrong," Nyx protested, "They and us love and care for you so much. We were all forced to do things we hated a lot. Believe in me. I know how it feels - forced to be a Nightmare Moon."

Lance nodded in agreement, "Please, dad. Let go of your hate. Come back to us now."

"Yeah. Whatever the Emperor said to you, it's not true," Spike pleaded, "He can't be trusted. He's the reason why you've lose so many friends."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "Come with us. We can help you, Shadow Dragon."

Darth Tempest Wrath sighed, "No. I can't. It is too late for me now."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends looked shock and upset to see and hear it. They looked down in defeat. Darth Tempest Wrath nudged them to move on. They all heading straight to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

Darth Tempest Wrath and his prisoners entered the throne room, where the Emperor Dark Curse sitting on his throne chair. The grayish armored Dark Elite Guards were guarding him. They approached the throne chair. Dark Curse smirked in pleasant and amusement.

"Welcome, Twilight Sparkle and her family from original timeline," Dark Curse said in amusement, "We've been expecting you. How long has it been since my greatest defeat from the true war?"

Flare Tiger yelped in concern, "I didn't expect that..."

"Wait-! What?!" Spike exclaimed in shock and concern.

Nyx hissed, "He knows us and original Third Mystic War?!"

"Well, I always thought that it was exaggerate when he's ten steps ahead of everything," Lance Justicestrike said in concern, "I'm guessing he really is."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "I don't know how you know your original timeline and us, but you won't get away with this!"

Dark Curse smirked in amusement, "Twilight Sparkle, you of all the ponies, should know that I don't take 'no' for answer. Denying my request will bring terrible consequences. So, tell me - are you willing to take such risk?"

Twilight Sparkle looked concern before looked down in defeat, "Alright, I will show you of how to use it especially Time Scroll. But you knew it, didn't you?"

"As I was expecting, Twilight Sparkle. Well done," Dark Curse said in amusement. He turned to Darth Tempest Wrath, "Now my apprentice, send your force to destroy the Ponyville Resistance at once."

"WHAT?!" Twilight Sparkle and her family members exclaimed in shock.

"Did you honestly think that I would leave small details alone especially their assaults on my base? Fools! I will not let them escape and interfere my plans!"

Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger. She summoned her Sparkle Star Sword out. As she charged right at Dark Curse, Darth Tempest Wrath moved to the front of her. He blocked her attacks for the moment.

Dark Mystic Soldiers quickly engaged the enemies at once. Nyx entered her Battle Mode as she fired her Night Beam at them. Spike helped Nyx by firing his Dragon Flame at them. Flare Tiger and Lance Justicestrike summoned their Tiger Claws and Dual Blade in attacking the enemies.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Move aside, Shadow Dragon! I'm gonna finish and defeat Dark Curse! I can't let him destroy your wife and my friends!"

"Shadow Dragon is dead. I destroyed him." Darth Tempest Wrath said darkly and angrily, "And I will destroy all of his precious and important ponies especially his wife."

"Then, you leave me no choice. I will avenge him!"

"Revenge is not the Princess's way. You should know that."

"I maybe a princss, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you and your master do as you please!"

Both Twilight Sparkle and Darth tempest Wrath deflected their blades at once. She kicked on his head but missed. She dodged down as he swung his Darkness Blade over her head. She swung her Sparkle Star Sword at him but deflected aside. Making a around her to strike, he blocked the attacks. He then pushed hers on aside as he swung his on her head twice but missed. She fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** on him hard. As he recovered, she slammed hers on him but blocked. He swung his back at her. Twilight Sparkle and Darth Tempest Wrath both then clashed their swords at each other hard while giving a glare for the moment.

As they departed the clash, Darth Tempest Wrath swung his sword fiercely and quickly at Twilight Sparkle, who blocked and dodged the attacks for ten rounds. They both continued swinging their attacks at each other for few times. They then had the clashed for the moment. She then sensed something amiss within him. And just before he could do anything, Twilight Sparkle fired her **_Rainbow Light Blas_** t on him. Darth Tempest Wrath breathed calmly as he looked and glared at her.

"Shadow Dragon, you hesitated," Twilight Sparkle said in surprise and concern, "I can feel a conflict in your heart and Element of Darkness. You didn't want to do it at all. I knew there's good in you."

Darth Tempest Wrath scoffed, "Foolish girl. You're delusional and blind."

"If I am delusional, then why did you spare my and my children's life? And above all, you had the chance to kill Iris Crystal when she appeared before you! I don't believe you will do it."

"You have underestimated my Element of Darkness. Like I said before, you have much more to learn. If you will not join me, then you will meet your destiny."

And just before Twilight Sparkle could do anything, Darth Tempest Wrath unleashed his ** _Dark Lightning Strikes_** on her. She screamed in pain as she was thrown straight through the left entrance door hard. She fell to the ground.

"MOM!" Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike exclaimed in shock and concern.

"Come on!" Flare Tiger exclaimed in concern.

Flare Tiger and the children quickly defeated the Dark Mystic Troopers out. They then trotted off and helped Twilight Sparkle up. They quickly ran at once. Darth Tempest Wrath marched into the area. He breathed heavily as he searched for them at the Elements of Harmony Chamber.

"You cannot hide forever," Darth Tempest Wrath said darkly. He found silence within the room. He continued as he searched, "Give yourself to me now. It is futile to resist. It's the only way to save your friends."

Twilight Sparkle and Flare Tiger hid behind the cupboard while Lance Justicstrike, Nyx and Spike hid underneath the table. They all wondered if there's anyway to stop and save Shadow Dragon from being Darth Tempest Wrath. And at the same time, they all wished to be home with their friends. Twilight Sparkle hissed as she thought that joining him is the only way to save them.

"Yes, I can feel it, Twilight Sparkle. Your Element of Light betrayed you. Your feelings for your them is strong especially from..." Darth Tempest Wrath hummed in amusement, "Your children? So, not only you adopted my son as yours but also the dragon and your half-blood demon child. Your feelings have now betrayed them too."

Lance Justicestrike, Spike and filly Nyx quivered and shivered in fear as they hugged each other tightly. They don't like what's on Darth Tempest Wrath's mind of dealing with them. The table got thrown aside. They looked up and found Darth Tempest Wrath stood before them.

"If you will not turn yourself to me," Darth Tempest Wrath said darkly. As he levitated Nyx up, he smirked beneath his mask, "Perhaps, they will. Starting with Nyx Midnight!"

"Dad, no!" Lance Justicstrike, Nyx and Spike cried in shock.

Thought of seeing her children turned into monsters ran her mind, Twilight Sparkle screamed in anger as she emerged from the closet. She charged and swung her Sparkle Star Sword at Darth Tempest Wrath. He got surprised by her appearance as he deflected it aside. Through her blind rage, she continued swinging and striking sword at him, as he was forced to block and deflect the attacks for few rounds.

Flare Tiger came out and helped the children. They then followed both Twilight Sparkle and Darth Tempest Wrath fighting all the way to the throne chamber. They witnessed the princess fired her **_Unicorn Burst_** in knocking the Dark Mystic General to the ground. She slammed her sword against his for few times to the ground hard. As she swung his aside, she decapitated his hoof. Darth Tempest Wrath screamed in pain. Twilight Sparkle panted as she aimed her Sparkle Star Sword at him. She had him now.

Dark Curse laughed in amusement upon looking at the event. He stood up and approached them. Flare Tiger and the children looked worry and scared for Twilight Sparkle now. What will she do next?!

"Good. Good.." Dark Curse remarked. Twilight Sparkle and her family turned and looked at him. He continued, "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny. Take both Element of Darkness and his place at my side, Herald of Corrupted Light."

As if his words hit her, she look a glance at Darth Tempest Wrath's state, as well as he frightened children. She recalled of what happened when she was evil Midnight Sparkle especially what hate and anger do with her. She sighed in defeat as she had her sword disappeared.

 ** _BANG!_** Everyone looked up as they found Iris Crystal, Mane Five and some rebels entered the scene. The latter have managed to infiltrate and defeat the Dark Mystic Troopers. The rebels were in shock and concern of what they just saw. Twilight Sparkle has defeated Darth Tempest Wrath as she is now facing the Emperor of Dark Mystic Empire.

"Never. I will never turn into evil again. I've made that promise," Twilight Sparkle said firmly as she held and hugged her three children. Flare Tiger stood besides her. She gave the glare at Dark Curse, "I am the Princess of Friendship, as well as Wielder of both Element of Magic and Element of Light. I will not bow before you, Dark Curse! I will save Shadow Dragon"

Everyone gasped and awed in shock yet amazed and inspired by words. Dark Curse was even angered and furious by it. He held his hoof as he unleashed his **_Dark Lightning Strike_** on Flare Tiger and three children. Twilight Sparkle quickly shielded them. However, they still inflicted with pain by his attacks.

"If you will not join me, then you will be destroyed!" Dark Curse exclaimed in anger, "Now Princess of Friendship and her descendants, you all will die!"

Iris Crystal gasped, "Leave them alone!"

And just before Iris Crystal and her rebels could do anything, Dark Curse summoned his levitation spell in trapping them. They struggled in getting out from it. He continued unleashing his **_Dark Lightning Strike_** s on Twilight Sparkle and her family.

Darth Tempest Wrath slowly get up. He witnessed his master destroying the princess and her family while they screamed in pain. Deep within his heart; he felt conflict, shock, pain and sadness. He even has strange memories that involved good times with Twilight Sparkle, her family and other friends. Why would they resist him? Why would they believe they can save him? And above all, why he did care and sympathy about them?

He never had sympathy and a heart since the day he became Darth Tempest Wrath. But one mind he can't bear to ignore about the ponies - he loved them so much...

Darth Tempest Wrath took his Darkness Blade out. He screamed wildly as he charged straight at Dark Curse, who is still firing his **_Dark Lightning Strikes_** at Twilight Sparkle and her family. He screamed in pain of feeling lightning attacks that surge through his body. Close to his target, he thrust his blade through the Emperor's chest hard. Dark Curse yelped and screamed in pain. As he pulled his sword out, the Emperor fell on his back hard. Darth Tempest Wrath also fell to his back.

Twilight Sparkle and her family quickly get up and approached wounded Darth Tempest Wrath. Iris Crystal and rebels, who got down from the levitation spell, approached them as well.

"Twilight... Iris... Help me take this mask off..." Darth Tempest Wrath asked painfully. He coughed heavily as well as spitting blood out. Everyone looked worry and concern about it. He continued, "Do not worry about it. I wish to see your face, one last time..."

Everyone looked at each other as they wondered if it's good idea. Nevertheless, both Twilight Sparkle and Iris Crystal helped and removed the helmet and mask off. The ponies saw the burnt and scarred form of bald Shadow Dragon with his gentleness crimson eyes. Both mares cried and sobbed tearfully as they held and hugged him.

"Thank you so much..." Shadow Dragon thanked calmly. He coughed heavily, "You were right... You were right about me... Go now... Leave me..."

"No... We can still save you," Twilight Sparkle pleaded.

Iris Crystal nodded, "Don't give up. You just started come back to us. Hang on!"

Shadow Dragon smiled weakly, "I know... I know... But... This is goodbye. I'll be with you... I... I love you... I always do... Goodbye, my family..."

And just before ponies could do anything, Shadow Dragon gave his last breathe as he had his head fell. They were in shock, pain and despair to see him like it. They lowered their heads down in sign of respect for the death. Shadow Dragon is gone...

"Why? Why is this happening?" Twilight Sparkle asked in pain and shock. She cried tearfully, "Why?! Why must we suffer like this?!"

Iris Crystal sighed as she hugged Twilight Sparkle, "I can't be honest for all the answers. There's something we have to fight for, even if it means making a great sacrifices. We all know the risk. We were afraid of it and yet we still do it."

"Why?"

"Because we have hope, Twilight Sparkle. We'd never surrender. We'd never run away. And we'd never give up. We keep fighting until our hope has finally realized. That's what keeps us going for our home, freedom, friends and family. We owe it to you, Twilight Sparkle."

"Me?! Why?! I'm nothing special. My friends felt the same as I do."

"Yes, you are, Twilight Sparkle. You think Element of Harmony and Element of Light chose you and your friends because you're powerful. strong and smart?" Iris Crystal shook her head while smiling, "No, it's because you'd never give up on the fight, your friends and ponies you love. That's what makes you and your friends special."

"I... I'd never knew." Twilight Sparkle said in shock. She sighed, "Even if I am, I still couldn't stop Starlight Glimmer and Seekcurse from ruining this..."

Iris Crystal smiled, "Have you try talk with her? Talking with her will help you find the answer."

Twilight Sparkle and her family members were in shock and surprise of what Iris Crystal had suggested. They looked at each other for the moment. They wondered if talking with Starlight Glimmer is a good idea.

* * *

At the platform, Twilight Sparkle and other ponies gathered at the platform.

"I'm gonna miss you, mom," Lance Justicestrike said tearfully while hugging his mother, "I'd always love you with my heart, no matter how many years or dimensions are."

Iris Crystal smiled, "I know. Take care of your father and your new family."

With Lance nodded, both him and his mother continued hugging. Both Nyx and Spike sobbed tearfully. Flare Tiger hugged them in comfort. As Lance Justicestrike regrouped with his family, he and his family members were ready to go back to the past. Iris Crystal and Mane Five looked at them with sad and upset looks. This is goodbye.

"We'll get our future back. We'll make sure that this kind of future will never exist again," Twilight Sparkle said firmly. She sighed, "We'll meet again. I promised."

Iris Crystal smiled, "We know. Take care of Shadow Dragon and others."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I will. Goodbye, my friend."

Iris Crystal and Mane Five waved and said goodbye to Twilight Sparkle and her family. The Sparkle Family summoned the Time Portal as they entered and traveled back to past...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her family returned to Rainbow Dash's past. They stood before Starlight Glimmer on the track. They're ready for her now.

Starlight Glimmer smiled, "Up for another race-ending fight, Twilight?"

"No. I'm here to talk with you," Twilight Sparkle said calmly.

"Oh, puh-lease. What is there to talk about, Twilight? It's pointless. I'll keep you and your friends from getting your cutie mark connection at all cost! I'm all in game!"

Nyx hissed, "We could be stuck doing this for all eternity!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "What you're doing goes way beyond cutie marks! Everything we do here in the past – even the smallest change – can snowball into an avalanche of trouble for the future!"

"Oh, next I suppose you'll tell me that 'the fate of all of Equestria hangs in the balance'!" Starlight Glimmer asked in annoyance.

Lance Justicestrike groaned, "It does!"

"Spare me your overblown ego!" Starlight Glimmer huffed, "No group of friends, not even Princess Twilight's, is that important!"

And just Twilight Sparkle and her family could do anything, Starlight Glimmer fired her Unicorn Burst at young Rainbow Dash out from the race. The Time Portal appeared again.

"I don't know how important other ponies' friendships are to the future," Twilight Sparkle said in concern. She jumped and grabbed Starlight Glimmer, "but I can show you what the world is like without mine!"

And just before Starlight Glimmer could do anything, the Time Portal dragged all the ponies into it!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her group have arrived at their present - barren wasteland. Starlight Glimmer was in shock, scared and worried about what she was seeing.

"Where are we?!" Starlight Glimmer demanded, "There's nothing here!"

"The future. Or rather, the present," Twilight Sparkle answered. She sighed, "I wish I could say I was surprised. But every world I come back to is worse than the last. I don't know why my friends and I are so important to Equestria, but we are."

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "I don't believe you!"

"Come on, Starlight, look around!" Spike insisted in concern.

"Compare this to previous future we've been, we've lost so many of our friends," Nyx said in concern.

Flare Tiger explained, "Everything in the past affects the future, even the tiniest act. And what you're doing leads here."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, "I know I can't stop you, but I thought showing you this might change your mind."

"Change my mind?" Starlight Glimmer demanded as she turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle and her family, "You don't know anything about me! I was perfectly happy before YOU, your FAMILY and your FRIENDS ruined what I built!"

"I don't know what happened that led you to make your village without cutie marks," Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "and I'm sorry my friends, family and I had to take it away."

Lance Justicestrike groaned, "Sorry? Why would we even want to feel sorry for her after everything she had done to us and all the ponies?"

"Take it easy, Lance." Nyx patted Lance Justicestrike's shoulder gently, "I'm sure she had her reason of why she did in the first place."

Starlight Glimmer groaned in anger, "Fine! You want to know what happened to me?! I'll show you!"

Starlight Glimmer summoned the Time Portal as she led Twilight Sparkle and her family into it. They were now travelling to the past...

* * *

As the Time Portal opened, Starlight Glimmer arrived at the unknown village, along with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They were confuse and concern about the resident area.

"Where are we?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"That map of yours is connected to every part of Equestria, and this part is my home." Starlight Glimmer explained as she led her enemies to her old home. They saw her younger self playing with Books Towering with orange unicorn with red gentle spiky mane and short tail with light stripes. She continued, "Sunburst and I did everything together. In fact, I don't remember us ever being apart. Until today."

As the young Starlight Glimmer levitated the book out from lowest part, the tower began to fall on her. Sunburst quickly stopped it by levitating them. As the books spun around him, he magically put them back on book shelf in one second. He sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a light flash on his flank. Sunburst looked at his flank. He cheered happily as he got his Cutie Mark - sunburst symbol. He trotted off and told the ponies about it. His family and friends cheered for him. They then took and carried him across the villages. The young Starlight Glimmer then sobbed tearfully.

"And just like that, my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off to Canterlot. I never saw him again. Until I met somepony who share my hatred..."

By evening, it rained. The young Starlight Glimmer continued crying outside of her home. A familiar character approached her while covering her with an umbrella.

"Young filly, why are you crying?" Amon Blood asked.

Young Starlight Glimmer sniffled unhappily, "My... my friend is gone. He meant everything to me. Now I'll never see him again."

"What is your name?"

"St-Starlight...Starlight Glimmer..."

Amon Blood held his left hoof in front of her, "Come with me, Starlight Glimmer. I will help you get what you wanted especially disposing the Cutie Marks. You and I aren't different."

Starlight Glimmer sniffled as she took his hoof. Amon Blood grabbed and carried her on his back. They both exited the village as they headed towards to somewhere else.

"Amon Blood - a friend, mentor and the only father I could have - helped and trained me to be the best magic user in Equestria. He's the one who taught me of how to use Cutie Mark Removal Spell," Starlight Glimmer explained, "And he was right. Cutie mark is a curse. It takes any friends I make away like Sunburst! He even told me that everypony is equality without power, magic and wings. I believed in him. I will make that ideal comes true."

"That's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away." Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah! I got mine earlier but I chose to be with my friends until they get theirs. Nothing bad happen to me or them."

"Yeah, Amon is wrong about everything especially their cutie marks," Lance Justicestrike said in concern.

Spike sighed, "Do you want to know what is equality? It's about friends always being there for you no matter what happen. Just like us."

Starlight Glimmer groaned as she wiped her tears off, "Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends! How dare you insult Amon?!"

Starlight Glimmer then summoned Time Portal as she and her enemies entered it at once.

* * *

Arriving at Rainbow Dash's Past; Twilight Sparkle and her family landed on the lowered cloud platform while Starlight Glimmer was on top of it.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a friend because of a cutie mark. But once I stop the rainboom, you will!" Starlight Glimmer exclaimed in anger. She teleported the Time Scroll away from Twilight Sparkle and her family. She smirked as she began tearing the scroll, "And when I destroy this scroll, there'll be no way for you to change it!"

As Starlight Glimmer began tearing the Time Scroll, Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock and concern. Flare Tiger growled in anger as she grew tired about this. She teleported herself before Starlight Glimmer and gave the unicorn a big slap very hard.

"ENOUGH! Listen to us for once," Flare Tiger exclaimed in anger. Starlight Glimmer groaned in anger as she was about to tear the Time Scroll apart. She continued, "Starlight, you're wasting time and effort of getting rid of it. We will always get back here and stop you!"

"What do you mean?!" Starlight Glimmer demanded, "Who are you?! I'd never seen you before!"

"I am descendant of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon. I'm from the future. And I'm also Time Traveler. I travel through time - past, present and future. So, what you're doing now is completely wasting."

"What?! You're serious?!"

"Yes, I am," Flare Tiger answered. Starlight Glimmer yelped in shock. She sighed, "But you were right. We don't know what you went through! But you can't do this. We've seen where this leads, and so have you!"

Starlight Glimmer groaned, "I only saw what you showed me! Who knows what'll really happen?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "No, Flare Tiger is right. We've seen it a dozen times! Things don't turn out well in Equestria without my friends!"

"Ugh! What's so special about your friends?! How can a group of ponies that are so different be so important?!"

"The differences between me and my friends are the very things that make our friendship strong!"

Starlight Glimmer poured her tears out, "I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart!"

"So try again! Make new friends!" Nyx insisted.

Lance Justicestrike nodded, "And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together! That's what friendship is!"

"And it's not just our friendships that are important to Equestria! Everypony's are!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern while looking around of ponies chatting and playing together. She continued, "When yours ended, it led us here. But just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance!"

Starlight Glimmer was in shock yet touched by warmhearted, relief and compassionate words from Twilight Sparkle and her family. She even looked around of her surroundings. She saw many ponies - young and old - chatting, playing and many more activities they do.

Starlight Glimmer doubtfully yet worriedly asked, "How do I know they won't all end the same way?"

"I guess it's up to you to make sure they don't." Spike answered calmly, "Trust us. We can help you."

Flare Tiger nodded, "She don't call herself 'Princess of Friendship' for nothing. Please, let us help you."

As Twilight Sparkle held her hoof up, Starlight Glimmer looked at hers before turned and looked at young Rainbow Dash and young Hoops were still racing. She was in dilemma for revenge or let Twilight Sparkle and her friends to help her. She sighed calmly as she knew what she wanted. And just before she could do anything, she screamed in pain like something just hit her.

Twilight Sparkle and her family quickly grabbed and held Starlight Glimmer at once. They noticed a knife on her back. Time Scroll fell right on Seekcurse and his Terracotta Soldiers.

"Pathetic..." Seekcurse said in annoyance, "It looks like I'm gonna have to finish this up by myself. I will start with tearing this paper!"

"No, don't!" Spike exclaimed in concern. He yelped in realization, "Oh yeah! I forgot! Flare Tiger can help and send us back here."

Nyx sighed, "You'd think, Spike?"

"WHY?! Why did you attack her?!" Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger while healing Starlight Glimmer's injuries. She continued, "She's your friend!"

"She's not! Because she is too weak to do what is necessary to achieve victory! Unlike me, I'm willing to go through it! Starting with you and your friends, Princess, you all have been a thorn to my side for too long! I will destroy Equestria's Hope once and for all!"

"Why?! Why are you doing this, Seekcurse?!"

"During Qin Period, everypony mistreated me like a garbage! Nopony came and help me! My own friends betrayed me including Han for his Princess Luna! And I nearly lost my head because of those Equestria Filthy Princesses! They're the reason why I'm ruined! They're the reason why I betrayed the Emperor! And they are the reason of losing my chance to get the power! All I ever want is to top of pyramid! And now, I'll make them pay! I will give them and their precious Equestria and Mystic Realm of what they deserve!"

Starlight Glimmer grunted in pain while looking at him, "All this... For revenge?! And you're willing to kill the innocent lives?!"

"Indeed I am!" Seekcurse smirked in amusement.

Seekcurse turned and glared at Rainbow Dash going to perform her sonic rainboom. He then summoned five portals via black marbles. It revealed where her friends were before sonic rainboom occur. But Terracotta Army were there and hidden behind the walls, rocks and even among the crowds. They all had earphones as they were armed with their weapons.

"My soldiers are in position of six location including here! With Rainbow Dash's scream of death, they will kill the rest including Princess Twilight's!" Seekcurse laughed evilly and manically, "Without you or your friends, Equestria will be Qin's forever! And I will be back in my power!"

Seekcurse armed with his bow and arrow that attached with Star Swirl's Time Scroll. He's aimed his target at Rainbow Dash as she almost reach to the ground. His Terracotta Army were ready to attack as well.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "We're not gonna let you get away with this, Seekcurse!"

And just before Twilight Sparkle and her friends could do anything, Terracotta Army blocked their way. Seekcurse turned and readied to fire at her.

Seekcurse laughed evilly, "Say goodbye to your home forever!"

Twilight Sparkle and her family screamed, "Nooooooooooo!"

"I've lost my friend once..." Starlight Glimmer grunted in pain as her horn glowed, "I'm not gonna go through this again! Time Freeze!"

Starlight Glimmer fired her multiple _**Time Freez** **e**_ at Seekcurse and his Terracotta Army. They were all trapped from moving. Spike quickly charged and grabbed

"Wow! Did you do that?! Amon?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise. Starlight Glimmer nodded nervously. She whistled, "You're full of surprises, Starlight Glimmer."

Seekcurse groaned and muttered, "I'll get you for this, traitor!"

"Think again, Paradox!" The angry voice shouted. Everyone looked up as they found tired and exhausted Blackwitch carried by filly Jade Adventure. She panted heavily, "By the order of Jade Emperor, you are to be executed for committing serious & dangerous crimes for not only destroying lives, but also defying and destroying Mystic Ponies. You are to be erased for good!"

"Why not kill him?" Lance Justicestrike asked in concern.

"Is that extreme?" Nyx asked in concern.

Blackwitch sighed, "Because he consumed Immortal Pill. It is made by herb, ginger's root, carrot, orange, Purity of Water, Hydra's slim, Mystic Crystal's Shard, Magical Dust and even Dragon Blood Stone. He is not only an immortal but also able to regenerate. And the only to do that is to erase him - starting today and its timeline onward!"

"No! You can't!" Seekcurse exclaimed in shock.

Blackwitch had her eyes glowed in yellow, "Yes, I will! Time Erase!"

As Blackwitch's eyes glowed darkly, she fired them at frozen Seekcurse. For the moment the light dispersed, Seekcurse's left hoof slowly turned into dust. It slowly infected his body. He gasped in shock. Twilight Sparkle and her family were in shock of it.

"No! No! Noooooooo! This can't be happening!" Seekcurse screamed as it almost reaching his head, "All I ever want is to be at the top of pyramid! Nooooooooo!"

As his head just turned into dust form, the wind blew them off. Terracotta Army from Mane Five's location including Cloudsdale broke to pieces as they all disappeared in dust. Everyone was in deep shock of it. Seekcurse was erased off. He's gone.

 ** _BOOM!_** Twilight Sparkle and her friends witnessed Rainbow Dash unleashed her sonic rainboom again. They were amazed and touched by it so much. Time Portal appeared on top of them.

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she gave Starlight Glimmer a comfort hug, "It's over. Let's go home..."

Time Portal dragged all of the ponies into it as they're now returning to the present...

* * *

As Time Portal opened, Twilight Sparkle and her group dropped to the ground hard. Time Scroll was levitated for the moment as it blasted on Cutie Map, which slowly restored it into normal state. It then entered the portal, which slowly dispersed into a bright light. The scroll is gone.

Twilight Sparkle and her family looked around as they found that they have finally return home!

"One Castle of Friendship – check!" Spike exclaimed happily as he gave a kiss on the floor. He looked up and found Shadow Dragon, Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and group of Metal Ponies entered the area. He smiled, "One group of amazing friends – check!"

Twilight Sparkle trotted towards Shadow Dragon as she gave him a long passionate kiss. Though surprise, he's willing to give in for a long one. Everyone awed happily in watching the event.

Lance Justicestrike chuckled, "And one amazing boyfriend and dad back - check!"

Nyx nodded, "Yeah, it looks like we're home!"

Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon departed as they both blushed while giving lovely looks at each other.

"What was that?" Shadow Dragon asked in amusement. He cleared his throat, "Not that I hate it, I missed it a lot. But does that mean-!"

"Yes, Shadow Dragon, we're back together." Twilight Sparkle said happily.

"Arrest her!" Metalgear exclaimed in annoyance. He and his Metal Ponies held Starlight Glimmer with metal cuffs. He continued, "You are under arrest for attempt to murder of Princess Twilight Sparkle! And not to mention, you shut me and my comrades down!"

Shadow Dragon, Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force gave the glare at Starlight Glimmer. Starlight Glimmer looked away in shame. They don't like her of what has done before.

"Uh... What's she doin' here?" Applejack asked in annoyance.

"Easy, Metalgear," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "It's kind of a long story."

* * *

Metalgear and his Metal Ponies were looking after Starlight Glimmer outside of Meeting Chamber. Twilight Sparkle explained to her friends and Dragon Strike Force about the adventure she and her family members went through. Her friends were in shock and surprised by it.

"My god..." Shadow Dragon said in shock, "I'd never thought I would become so evil and deadly as Darth Tempest Wrath."

Jade scoffed as she was in her filly mode while taking care of tired Blackwitch, "You have no idea..."

Lance Justicestrike sighed, "I'm just glad that I'm done with time travelling! I'm so damn tired."

"Me too..." Nyx agreed, "And it also gives me a big headache."

"Actually, it's not that bad. You'll have to get use to it. Who knows? You might get the hint of future," Flare Tiger giggled. Lance Justicestrike, Nyx and Spike gave their hopeful looks at her. She sighed, "I said a hint, not entirely. This could led you to disasters. It's best that you do what usually do in your daily life."

Lance Justicestrike, Nyx Midnight and Spike groaned in disappointment by Flare Tiger's denying their requests.

"I mean, I knew my rainboom was awesome," Rainbow Dash said in surprise, "but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it!"

Pinkie Pie added, "Or on us!"

"I think it's more than that." Twilight Sparkle said, "Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful. And we represent the symbol of hope to Equestria because we defeat the enemies and save it for dozen times especially we provide our morality and lessons about friendship to ponies."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I have to agree with that. My father and Azure Phoenix said the same thing. We're all glad that you and your friends are the one."

"I can't believe y'all were able to travel through time like that." Applejack said in shock.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "That Starlight must be pretty magical!"

"She obviously has more talent for magic than almost anypony I've seen." Twilight Sparkle said in shock and amaze, "My magic couldn't stop her. I had to convince her to stop on her own. Once I realized that, everything fell into place."

"To think that the Dark Mystic Revolutionary Leader Amon was the one who taught her everything," Shadow Dragon said in shock and concern, "Usually, Dark Mystic Ponies wouldn't bother to help mortals because they're beneath them."

"Well, if I have to guess, Amon and Starlight Glimmer must have share the same ideas about cutie marks and power," Lance Justicestrike said in surprise, "They want to get rid of it for peace and equality."

Nyx sighed, "Be glad that Starlight Glimmer abandoned it and helped us."

Applejack hummed in concern, "But if she's as powerful as all that, we can't just send her on her way, can we?"

"It's bad idea to send her back to Amon Blood," Rarity said in concern, "He maybe her mentor and father figure, but there's no telling if there's any failure when you're Dark Mystic Revolutionary Warrior."

"I agree. There's no telling what he will do to her," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"Actually, I kind of have something else in mind." Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She turned to Spike, "Go and call her. Please, tell Metalgear loosen the metal cuffs. Seriously, I think he's over sensitive about being shut down!"

Spike called Starlight Glimmer to come in as well as asking to remove the cuffs out. Metalgear was annoyed but he obeyed. Starlight Glimmer gulped a bit as she was nervous, scared and worried about her judgment. Nevertheless, she entered and bowed in respect to Twilight Sparkle and her family.

"I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I want you all to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair."

"I've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous." Twilight Sparkle explained. Starlight Glimmer looked down in shame, "And that's why I've asked you here. If you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach you what I know. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place."

Starlight Glimmer was in shock and surprised by Twilight Sparkle's generosity and forgiveness. She turned and looked at others. They all smiled calmly and happily. They all forgive her, and even grumpy and annoyed Metalgear and his Metal Ponies.

Starlight Glimmer hissed as she asked, "How do I start?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Starting is easy! All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got seven of them right here."

Twilight Sparkle and her friends surrounded Starlight Glimmer. She smiled happily and relief that she was given a chance for redemption and making friends with them, as well as learning more from Twilight Sparkle.

Starlight Glimmer recalled her bad memories from her past about losing a friend, as well as get trained by Amon Blood to be the best magic user and accomplished his ideal of equality. She shook her head in not wanting to remember. She found Twilight Sparkle and her family stood besides her.

Starlight Glimmer: _I never thought that I would find a place  
To step right in and start again  
I never thought that I could just begin  
Right where I left off and make a friend_

Twilight Sparkle and her family led Starlight Glimmer all the way out of Castle of Friendship. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and even Black Omega Squadron and Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting outside. Flare Tiger, Jade Adventure and Blackwitch were there as well. Their friends gave the warmhearted greet, smiles, hoof shake and hug to Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight Sparkle: _Don't ever think that it might be too late  
You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make  
A friendship's only made of what you bring  
And if you do it right, you can do anything_

Twilight Sparkle, her family and friends including Starlight Glimmer marched and sang together happily and passionately about friendship. Starlight Glimmer smiled as she can't wait to start.

Starlight Glimmer and Mane Six: _Just use your eyes  
This time, no lies  
Just don't disguise  
Who you are inside_

Starlight Glimmer went through Mane Six's home and learned more about it. At Carousal Boutique, Rarity and Shorty Thinking helped and gave the black gown design with diamonds for her. Sweetie Belle and Spike cheered and clapped happily for it. At the cottage, Terrorcreep and Fluttershy gave her the introduction to animals. Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo on her back, and Aquastroke were racing, along with Starlight Glimmer through her levitation spell.

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Saber Dragoon were doing apple bucking, along with Starlight Glimmer. She even baked the cakes with Pinkie Pie and Laxtinct. Starlight Glimmer studied together with Twilight Sparkle, Nyx, Tailtech and Icy through various books. She even watched Shadow Dragon and Lance Justicestrike trained Black Omega Squadron on using martial art skills. Dragoking licked Starlight Glimmer's face, which ticklish her a lot while patted him gently.

Starlight Glimmer and Mane Six: _Because your friends are always there for you  
You don't have to be the same for friendship to be true  
Because your friends are always there for you  
Around the world, it's still the same  
Together you have more to gain  
There's nothing that a friend won't do_

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer travel to her form village, where she make some amends with Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle and Night Glide. They all forgave her for her 'deception'.

Starlight Glimmer and Mane Six: _Everywhere you go  
Friendship there will grow  
When you find it, it's the key  
Friends can change the world, you see  
_  
Ponyville Town Ponies gathered at the center as they all cheered wildly and happily. Twilight Sparkle and all of her friends marched to the center while waving to them. For the first time in her life, Starlight Glimmer finally smiled with pure happiness.

Starlight Glimmer and Mane Six: E _verywhere you go  
Friendship there will grow  
When you find it, it's the key  
Friends can change the world (ah-ah)  
Friends can change the world (ah-ah)  
Friends can change the world, you see_

* * *

At unknown laboratory, Dark Mystic soldier reported to Amon Blood about Starlight Glimmer and her mission. Dark Mystic Revolutionary Warrior asked his soldier to leave him alone. He sighed in defeat as he took the photo frame up. He saw picture of himself and young Starlight Glimmer hugging and smiling happily at the beach.

"To think that you were obsessed with equality ideal and revenge, you were able to free from it." Amon Blood said calmly. He took his mask off in giving a breathe. Instead of disappointment, he gave a proud smile, "Well done, my daughter. You're not alone. You finally found your happiness and friends. However..."

Amon Blood put his mask up. He turned and looked at the box of Six Rainbow Lights. He headed to the operation room. He witnessed cybernetic form of Guildenstern and his scientists working on healing other five Daemon Generals within cooling tube canisters, including fully healed form of Dark Curse. Dark Lord of Dark Mystic Ponies was still asleep and breathing.

Amon Blood placed it on the control keyboards's hole. Six of Rainbow Lights traveled through long tubes into Dark Curse's veins. He then glowed darkly and eerily while his body was shaking very hard.

"You are now fighting against me, my master and his army of Dark Mystic Ponies. I hope you're prepared for this. There is no turning back..."

As six Rainbow Lights pouring into Dark Curse's cooling canister tube, he growled softly within it. He opened his eyes - crimson pupil of serpentine and blackish eyeball.

"I have return..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was at her library as she was preparing the list of Friendship Lessons. Shadow Dragon entered it. He approached and hugged her from behind. He gave her a gentle rub on her belly and chest. He gave her a kiss on neck, cheek and lip. She giggled happily.

"I miss that a lot," Twilight Sparkle said happily. She turned and gave her boyfriend a passionate kiss by cheek, "But I mostly miss you a lot."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he nuzzled her neck gently, "Yeah, me too. I'll try my best to be... gentle and supportive with you. And hopefully, I'll be your perfect boyfriend."

"I don't need you to be perfect. I just need you to be there for me and talk with me about discussion and ideas. We may argue a lot. But I can deal with it."

"Good to hear it. And you know what I'm gonna do next?"

"No..." Twilight Sparkle giggled while blushed, "What?"

"This!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed happily.

Shadow Dragon gave a rub on Twilight Sparkle's belly in ticklish while kissing on her neck and cheek passionately. She giggled happily before turned and jumped on him to the ground. They both held and hugged each other passionately as they both rolled from both sides for the moment. He held her to the ground as they both gave each other a long passionate kiss.

 ** _BUZZ!_** Both Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon stopped as they looked up and found the Communication Book buzzing and glowing. They realized Sunset Shimmer is calling. As they checked on the message she sent, they both gasped in shock and concern.

"Oh no! That happen three days ago when I was at Canterlot for speech! Autobots, G.I. Joe and the Humans need my help! I've gotta go now!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern as she opened the Mirror Dimensional. She turned and hugged Shadow Dragon, "I'll be back for dinner and our usual."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "I know you will. Take care, Twilight. I'll be waiting."

Twilight Sparkle smiled as she departed from the hugging. She charged straight into the portal to help her friends from Equestria Girls Realm...

* * *

Within the time and space flow, the statue of humanoid elf with black cloak was flowing and floating around it. Both Lelouch and Celtic approached it from its back. They stopped at once before it. Lelouch placed the ball of Light and Darkness clashing with each other into the elf's body.

 ** _CRACK!_** A piece from statue's left eye dropped and fell to the ground. His eye opened and revealed the crimson pupil of serpentine and blackish eyeball. He growled softly.

Celtic gave a kiss on Lelouch's mask, "It is done, my love."

"Indeed. Welcome back to the living, eleventh brother," Lelouch said darkly while bowed.

"I'm free?" The Mysterious Statue #11 asked in surprise. He chuckled in amusement, "Indeed, I am! The Manipulator of Time and Space has return!"

 _ **SEASON 5 END...**_

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Blackwitch  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx Midnight  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer  
Brian Dobson: Seekcurse

 **Minor Casts:**  
Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Yue/Nightmare Moon  
Kathleen Barr: Queen Chrysalis  
Brenda Crichlow: Zecora  
Kelly Hu: Iris Crystal  
James Earl Jones: Darth Tempest Wrath  
Lathan Gaines: Dark Curse

 **Cameo:**  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep

Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking

Jason Statham: Amon Blood Statham  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Johnny Young Bosch: Lelouch  
Kate Higgins: Celtic  
Ian McDiarmid: Mysterious Statue #11

 **Author Notes:**  
1) **_Darth Tempest Wrath_** is based on **_Darth Vader (Star Wars)_**.

2) The new future Twilight Sparkle and her family have entered is based on **_Star Wars Original Trilogy_** , which involved **_Galactic Empire_** and **_Rebel Alliance_**.

3) **_Mane Five's Rebel Uniforms_** are based on latest video game in 2016 - **_Overwatch_**. Applejack's is based on **_McCree_** , Pinkie Pie's is based on , Fluttershy's is based on ** _Pharah_** and **_Mercy_** , Rainbow Dash's is based on **_Soldier 76_** and Rarity's based on **_Widowmaker_**.

4) Iris Crystal's suit is based on **_Pink Power Ranger's suit_** from **_Original Series_** , **_SPD_** , **_Samurai_** and **_Dino Charge_**.

5) This connects to **_My Little Pony, Transformers and G.I. Joe Movie - Friendship's Heart of Destiny_**.


End file.
